Doctor Who with Rose Tyler
by 10-11thDoctorLove
Summary: Rose didn't fall through the gap. She stayed with the Doctor, though Martha, Donna, the Ponds. Captain Jack comes along. I don't mind citisium, but please be nice! I do not own Doctor Who or any of the Charecters. May be swearing in some chapters.
1. Doomsday

"ROSE, HOLD ON!" The Doctor desperately grappled at thin air as he watched his best friend and companion attempt the struggle for life and death.  
Rose glanced at the Doctor, his expression much the same as her own.  
"I gotta get it upright!... Woah!" Just as Rose reached for the slipping leaver, a screaming Dalek came and knocked the leaver into it's rightful place, just missing Rose's arm.  
Sparks flew as the dalek bounced against the leaver, the Daleks hard outer shell holding but the leaver not as it was pummeled and bent from the force of the flying tin can. Rose flinched as sparks and bits of metal flew towards her.**  
**Rose never thought she'd feel so grateful to a Dalek - the bloody species that escalated this whole fiasco. If she ever saw a Dalek again, she'd have to give it an honest thanks before blowing it to bits.  
Torchwood, on the other hand…

Soon, everything went completely silent. The wall crumpled like paper as gravity pulled the opening to the void in on itself. Much like a black hole, Rose realized proudly as she let go of the handle. She stared at the wall before looking at the Doctor, a shocked expression on his face. The expression melted away into a smile, and Rose ran the Doctor as he ran towards her.  
The Doctor picked her up and spun her around a few times, not wanting to let go of her and muttered a few joyful words in her hair,  
"Oh... We made it! I've never been so grateful for a Dalek!"  
"Me neither - I thought I was gonna be toast for sure." Rose was smiling through tears and giggled breathlessly, "Me and you... We're always gonna be ok."  
"Yeah... Jeopardy friendly."  
Rose snorted at this, "Trouble Magnet."  
They walked towards the TARDIS, holding each others hands, not wanting to let go of each other. When they got there, the Doctor pulled Rose onto the jump seat and he sat down as Rose leaned her head against his shoulder.  
The events of the day (mainly the past few hours) were catching up to Rose in a sudden tumble of emotions, "Oh God, I'll never see my Mum again. Nor Mickey…And my father - I just got to really know him!" Rose sobbed and clung to the Doctor.

"Rose," The Doctor started, "there might be a way that you can say a proper goodbye to Mickey and your mum, but it will take a massive amount of power - an entire sun will have to be burned up." The Doctor paused in his speech, searching Rose's eyes. Rose looked up at him, her expression filled with hope, "There is the possibility that there is still a crack in the universe, but we'll have to be quick if you want to say goodbye to your family."

Rose was silent for a few moments, thinking, _'the Doctor is willing to burn up a sun, just for me to say goodbye…I should tell him… Tell him that I lo-' _"Thank you, Doctor"

The Doctor bounced up and ran to the controls, pulling and pressing some buttons with his hands and feet. He stopped abruptly in front of the TARDIS's main screen.

"Rose, I've found an opening. It's only molecules thick, so even with all this power you'll only have about three minutes."  
Rose nodded, "That's fine- three minutes is better than none at all!" Rose smiled and rubbed at her eyes. _ 'Doctor, you really are the best friend a girl could have.' _Rose thought to herself.  
"...Good! Right then. Stand right here..." He rudely tugged Rose by her hand over to a spot near the console. Rose grinned as she complied to the pulling without a fuss, having already accepted The Doctor's weird antics and alien behavior a long time ago. As she judged her surroundings, Rose realized that the place where she was standing was where the projection of her old Doctor appeared when he sent her back to earth on the Gamestation. "Think of your mum," The Doctor's voice stopped her thoughts, "and whisper her name…Or whisper 'Mum'. She should hear you and will _hopefully_ follow your voice."  
Rose nodded in a determined manner and closed her eyes, "Mum…Mum, please follow my voice…Mum..."

When Rose opened her eyes again, she was standing on a beach with her Mum, Pete, and Mickey a few meters away. But, oddly enough her feet were still grounded on the TARDIS grating.

"Rose!" Jackie shrieked as she ran up to her. Mickey spun around as he ran right behind Jackie. Pete followed behind the two. The three stopped just before Rose and Jackie quickly ran her eyes up and down Rose's figure.

"How are you here?" Jackie asked, confused.  
"There's still a tiny gap in the universe. The Doctor is burning up a sun just so I could come here and say go-"

"You look like a ghost." Jack interrupted, not wanting Rose to say the dreaded word.  
Rose turned her head to look behind her, muttering something incoherent. A second later, she turned back around and was more fully there.

"Can I give you a hug?" Jackie asked, fooled by Rose's appearance.  
"I'm still just an image. The Doctor said, 'no touch'." Rose's eyes filled up with tears and her chest began to feel sore with the effort it was taking to hold the tears in for her Mum.

"Can't you come through the whole way?"  
"The whole thing would just collapse."  
"…Yeah, and?"  
Rose smiled half-heartedly at her Mum's comment.  
"Where are we?" Rose questioned, changing the subject.  
"Norway." Mickey replied.  
"Norway? That's far."

"Yep…We drove. We're about 50 miles out of Bergen," Jackie continued, "It's called Dalek Ulv Stranden."  
"Dalek?" Rose noticed out of the corner of her eye that the Doctor had stood up straighter, taking more notice of the conversation. "Dårlig." Jackie said more pronounced, "It's Norwegian for bad, I think." Rose's left eyebrow rose at this, "Pete tells me it translates as Bad Wolf Bay." Rose looked surprised and choked out a laugh.  
"How long we have?" Jackie asked through her tears.

Rose looked behind her, "About two minutes."

The three were silent for a few seconds, Jackie staring at Rose as if to memorize her features.

"Still with Pete, then?" Rose asked Jackie.

"Yep. And…" Jackie hesitated, "I'm pregnant."

"No way!" Rose grinned.  
"And at my age too - would you believe it?"  
Rose nodded and laughed, "Congratulations! Him or her?"  
Pete cut into the conversation, "Me and her don't really know yet. But, Jacks is real set on a couple of names." He rubbed up and down Jackie's back.  
"Oh, that's great! What're you thinkin' of, mum?"  
"Rose for a girl." Jackie stated. Rose smiled at this, clearly flattered. Jackie continued on, "But, we can't really call him Doctor for a boy, can we? He'll get taken the mick out of at school!"

"Call him John...The Doctor uses that name sometimes."

"John…" Jackie rubbed her belly, "I like it."  
"He or she will have the best life ever, as long as you're his or her mum!" Jackie smiled. Rose cleared her throat and continued, "So what are you doing now?"  
"Me an' Pete are staying at home... In a mansion!"

Rose laughed.

"I have my own place." Mickey added, "There's another Torchwood on this parallel. I know a bit about aliens, " Mickey said, "and don't forget my incredible techno skills."  
Rose laughed and smiled half-heartedly, "Mickey Smith, Defender of the Earth." Mickey grinned and the three quieted down in contemplative silence for a few seconds before Rose looked back at her mum, starting the conversation back up again, "You're dead, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing."  
Jackie was crying profusely. Mickey was starting to give up on trying to hold back his tears for Rose's sake.  
"Are we ever goin' to see you again, darling?" Jackie asked.  
"You can't." Rose rested her left hand on her forehead as tears began making their way down her face.

"What're you gonna do?"  
"I've got this big ol' lump with me, I'll stay with him. We've got the TARDIS, we'll travel the stars..."  
"Just you two?"  
Rose nodded.  
"I still love you, Rose. We're all going to be missing you. " Mickey said.  
"I love you too. I'll miss you guys so much!"  
"Rose, I couldn't have asked for a better daughter. I love you, remember that!"  
"I love you too, mum. " Rose faded away, crying. After a disbelieving pause, Rose turned and threw herself into the Doctor's waiting arms.

Jackie and Mickey hugged after standing for a few stunned seconds, tears cascading down Jackie's cheeks as Mickey comforted her. Pete rubbed Jackie's shoulder in a comforting gesture, not wanting to interrupt too much in the precious moment between the two people who loved Rose so much.

The Doctor and Rose didn't let go, until the moment was ruined by a woman in a wedding dress appearing on the TARDIS.  
"Huh?" The woman gawked.  
"What?" the Doctor asked.  
"Who are you? Where am I?"  
"What?" Rose questioned, glancing at the Doctor and then back at the mysterious woman.  
"What the hell is this place?" The woman screeched.  
"What?" the Doctor and Rose said in unison


	2. The Runaway Bride Part 1

AN: In _Italics _Is Rose's thoughts. In _**Bold Italics **_is the Doctors thoughts, Just thought I'd let you know

"I demand you tell me RIGHT NOW - where am I?"

"Inside the TARDIS."

"The what?"

"The TARDIS."

"The what?"

"The TARDIS!"

"The wha-"

"The TARDIS! It's called the TARDIS!" The Doctor shouted. He threw his arms in the air in exasperation. Donna was not impressed, "That's not even a proper word!"

"It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." Rose explained, much calmer than the other two.

"How did you get in here?" The Doctor asked, running his hand through his hair.

"You should know, you kidnapped me. Who paid you? Was it Nerys? Oh, my _God, _she's finally got me back. This has got _Nerys _written all over it."

"Who's Nerys?" Rose asked.

"Your best friend."

"Wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?" The Doctor asked. Rose sighed - as brilliant as he is, The Doctor can be very stupid sometimes.

"I'm going ten pin bowling! What do you think, Dumbo? I was half way up the aisle! You... I dunno, you drugged me or something! Me and my husband - as soon as he is my husband - we're gonna sue the living back side off ya!"

She looked around the TARDIS, then saw the doors behind her. She ran to them.

"No! Wait a minute, no!" Rose shouted. The girl ignored her as she threw open the doors.

When the doors opened, the three of them looked out and Rose saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was purple, red, yellow, and orange. Some colours were there that she didn't even recognize. _'But no, this is beautiful, but its horrific! This is a sun burning up. The sun The Doctor burnt up, for me to say-' _ Rose stopped that line of thought quickly before she started crying again. She could mourn when this girl was gone, but just for comfort, once The Doctor walked over and stood next to her, she grabbed his hand.

"You're in space. Outer space... This is my…space ship." The Doctor explained, "It's called The TARDIS."

"How am I breathing?" Donna asked, calming down a great deal.

"The TARDIS is protecting us with a force field bubble."

"But, I wouldn't suggest trying to jump out of here." Rose joked, trying to lighten up the mood a bit. The Doctor smiled at her.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm The Doctor and this is Rose Tyler, you?"

"Donna Noble."

"Noble…I like it, Donna Noble!" He grinned.

"Human?" Rose asked.

"Is that optional?"

"Well...It is for me." The Doctor said.

_'He's not human though…' _Rose thought to herself, _'Oh, maybe he means he looks human, but he can choose when he regenerates…I guess he can't choose his looks, he would choose ginger than.' _Rose grinned,_ 'This Doctor with Ginger hair! Priceless!'_

"Earth to Rose?" The Doctor said. Rose realized she'd been lost in her thoughts for quite a few moments, "What were you grinning at?"

"You."

"Me?" The Doctor asked with a raised eyebrow.

_'He looks so cute when he does that.'_

"Yeah."

"Are you human?" Donna asked Rose suddenly, interrupting.

"Yep." Rose grinned, but then shivered, "It's freezing with these doors open!"

The Doctor slammed the doors shut.

"There is no way a human being can bring itself inside the TARDIS!" He suddenly burst out, letting go of Rose's hand. He ran across the room.

Opened a bit of floor in the TARDIS and jumped down.

"What's down there?" Donna asked.

"I have no idea, I've lived here for two years, but I've never been down there once."

"Why don't you go down, then?"

"I think…I'm not sure but I think it's his bedroom down there and I don't want to intrude."

"You don't know where his bedroom is?"

"He doesn't sleep. At least he's never been tired, and I've never seen him sleep…"

The Doctor's head suddenly appeared, "Rose, you see that purple/green button?"

He ducked back under the grating.

Rose looked at some of the buttons, "I see a blue/green one."

"Ah, no, press that and tons of radiation will come flying in. Deadly to humans - inferior biology and everything. Look about three buttons away and tell me what you see. "

"Purple and circular and it has...Green squiggles?" Rose asked, her hand hovering over the button.

"Yeah! That's it! Press that one for me, please."

Rose pushed down on it, it felt very stiff and sticky, but she managed to get it down. _'What's he been pouring on this thing - banana juice?'_

The Doctor came back up a few minutes later holding what looked like an opthalmoscope. The Doctor looked though it at Donna, moving closer, looked at her though it, looked at her ears, eyes, nose, face, cheeks.

"But I don't understand it and I understand everything! This- this can't happen! There is no way a Human Being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside. It must be..."

He was also talking really fast.

"Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the..."

SLAP!

Donna slapped him!

"What... What was that for?.." He looked at Rose and back at Donna, affronted, "She slapped me!"

The Doctor pointed accusingly at Donna.

"Yep."

"Get me to the church!" Donna roared.

"...Right! I don't want you here anyways. This wedding, where is it?"

"St. Mary's, Haven road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, The Solar System!"

"There are lots of solar systems..." Rose muttered making The Doctor smile at her.

Donna saw that a leather jacket was hung over the rails. She walked over a grabbed it. "I knew it!" Rose and The Doctor looked over, Rose's face falling the object being held up, Acting all insistent? I'm not the first am I?"

"That's my Mum's." Rose said quietly.

Donna gaped at The Doctor.

"You two bring her MUM with you, too? This just _screams_ kidnapping all over the place! Where did she go, popped out for a space walk?"

"She's...gone." Rose walked to Donna snatched the Jacket off of her, and hugged it to her chest. The Doctor glanced at Rose and sympathetically wrapped her in a one arm hug.

"Gone where?"

"I lost her." Rose simply said.

"Well you can hurry up and lose me!" Donna said, not realizing what she meant untill she thought about the implications for a second, "How do you mean _lost_?"

Rose just reluctantly untangled herself from The Doctor and took the Jacket away though the TARDIS corridors somewhere. The Doctor assumed it was her room.

"How'd she…" Donna started.

"Chiswick, did you say?" The Doctor chirped, changing the subject.

"Yeah…"

Rose came back in just as the TARDIS landed.

Donna ran out the TARDIS the moment the TARDIS felt ground. The Doctor and Rose followed her closely behind.

"I said St. Mary's! Where the hell is this? What sort of Martian are you? Where are we?"

"Why do human think of Mars first?" The Doctor muttered.

"He's not Martian." Roses said at the same time. But, Donna ignored them both. The Doctor shut the TARDIS doors, but quickly turned around and put his ear up against it.

"There's something wrong with her..." The Doctor inferred as he turned and stroked the TARDIS doors.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Re-calibrating!" He swung open the doors and ran back inside. "She's digesting! Donna? Can't have you running off. Have you done something? Touched something weird? Seen lights in the sky? Anything? Who are you getting married to? He is human, right? Hasn't got a zip 'round his forehead does he?" Rose smiled.

_'The Slitheen! Things were so simple then…'_

Rose was brought back to earth as she heard Donna gasp.

_'Oh no! She's realized the TARDIS is bigger on the inside!'_

Donna ran off.

"Donna!" Rose called, before running after Donna, "Donna!"

_**'Bollocks! Donna must have realized the TARDIS is bigger on this inside, I always forget that humans can get scared by that. Gotta catch up with Donna - I can't let my thoughts get distracted!' **_The Doctor thought to himself.

He was abruptly brought back to reality, "Donna! Wait a moment! Rose, go after her, I'll be there in a tic!"

"Leave me alone I just want to get married!" Donna shouted back. Before giving up and stopping.

"Come on back to the TARDIS, Donna." Rose soothed.

"No way! That box is too... weird!"

The Doctor jogged over and halted next to the two.

"She won't hurt you. She's just bigger on the inside, that's all." Rose said.

"That's all?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, see! I live in The TARDIS. She's my home." Rose said.

_**'Home? Huh... Well yeah, I guess it is a bit of a home. But her's? I suppose... She did choose the TARDIS over her Mother's...'**_

"3:10 - I'm gonna miss it!" Donna said ignoring Rose's efforts at calming her down.

"Can't you phone them - tell you where you are?" The Doctor asked.

"How do I do that?"

"You got a mobile?"

"I'm in my wedding dress! It doesn't have pockets! Who has pockets in a wedding dress? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting, do you think I said "Alison, the one thing I forgot to say is give me _POCKETS!" _By the end of this rant, Donna looked angry, and The Doctor looked completely dumbfounded.

"Rose... Have you got your mobile?" The Doctor questioned.

"No… It was destroyed in that fight with the Daleks... They blew it up when you gave it a ring. "

"Oohh...Alright." He turned to Donna, "This man you're marrying - what's his name?"

"Lance." Donna said suddenly calm.

"Good lie Lance..." The Doctor muttered to himself. Rose groaned and nudged The Doctor with her elbow, he could be so rude sometimes without even realizing it. '_What would he be doing if that Dalek didn't hit the leaver back in place?'_ Rose thought to herself before deciding she didn't wanna think about it, because that would mean she wouldn't even be here…

"Oi! No stupid Martian is gonna stop me from getting married! To hell with you both!"

"I…I…I'm not…I'm not from mars"

Rose patted The Doctor's shoulder placatingly before running ahead of him after Donna. The Doctor ran right behind her.

They reached the main road.

"Taxi!" Donna shouted waving her arms in the air, but it just drove past her.

"There's another one" they tried to get a taxi, but all of them ignored them.

"They think we're drunk!" Donna muttered. A few young men hooted from a car, "They think I'm in _drag!_"  
The Doctor whistled loudly and Rose and Donna covered their ears, and so did a few other people near them. A Taxi drove over to them.

"Give us some warning, will you?" Rose shouted at The Doctor.

"Go to haven road! I'm getting married, it's an emergency."

"It'll cost you."

"Oh my God! Have you got any money?" Donna asked The Doctor.

The Doctor shook his head, "No, have you any, Rose?"

"Not a penny."

"Haven't you got any?" The Doctor asked Donna.

"_Pockets!_"

They quickly exited the Taxi and the Taxi sped away, Donna's face red with worry and anger.


	3. The Runaway Bride Part 2

An/ Sorry it took so Long just getting things sorted. For those of you who haven't seen I've edited (Thanks to my Beta Kristan) the first two Chapters.

The Doctor got out the taxi first, followed by Rose. When Donna got out, she slammed the door shouting, "...And that goes double for your mother!"  
"_She's_ got a feisty temper." Rose whispered to the Doctor. He snorted and nudged her shoulder.  
"I have him - I've got his number! I have him! Talk about the Christmas sprit!"  
"Christmas?" Rose asked and The Doctor finished the sentiment off, "Is it Christmas again already?"  
Donna gaped at the two, "Well _DUH!_ Maybe not on Mars but here it's Christmas Eve."  
_"Christmas? Oh God…My first Christmas without Mum and Mickey…Even last year we managed to be with them (ignorin' the fact I was terrified that The Doctor was gonna die)…but I still haven't told him…I should tell him…What if he regenerates again, an' I haven't told him and he doesn't want me?…What if…"  
_"A phone box!" The Doctor belted out suddenly, bringing Rose out of her thoughts.  
Donna made a bee line for the phone box, The Doctor trotting closely behind, "How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?"  
"I can't stand Christmas. But Lance thought it'd be a good idea. I couldn't argue with him." Donna looked at the phone, "What's the operator? I haven't done this in _years_."  
"0800 Reverse?" Rose suggested.  
The Doctors got his sonic out and pointed it at the phone, "Call the number."  
"What did you do?"  
"Something…Martian. Now phone! Rose, _stay here _with Donna. I'll get some money." The Doctor ran off.  
_'Why don't we ever take money with us?' _Rose thought to herself. It really would help a great deal if they brought some along.  
"ANSWER the _PHONE!" _Donna shouted, making Rose jump, "Mum, get off the flipping phone and listen! I'm in…Well… I don't really know where I am... But it's _definitely_ Earth!"  
She cut off from talking abruptly, tossing the phone to Rose and running off.  
Rose caught the phone and put it back in place while trying to see where Donna ran off to.  
"Excuse me," Donna said when she reached a lady a bit older than herself, "Could I borrow some money please? I'm getting married but my limo never turned up and I don't have any money to get a taxi."  
"Oh my... Of course! Merry Christmas!" The Lady chirped happily, getting out some money.  
"Thank you so much! Merry Christmas!"  
The Doctor stood at an ATM and pointed his Sonic at it discreetly, trying not to gather too much attention to himself.  
A few twenties came out and he took them. He didn't really like stealing money, but to help Donna he felt he needed to.  
He turned around looking for Rose and Donna across the street, but his view was blocked by three santa robots.  
The Doctor groaned and rubbed his eyes, _**'Can't I EVER get a break?'  
**_"_Taxi!" _Donna shouted, waving her hands in the air. She had scrunched up a wad of money in one hand so that a taxi driver could see. This time, a taxi drove up to her quickly.  
Donna turned and yelled back at the Doctor, "Thanks for _nothing_, Spaceman!"  
She climbed into the taxi and scooted over to the far right.  
Rose climbed into the taxi behind Donna, not wanting her to wander off, _'Blimey, I'm such a hypocrite sometimes aren't I…'  
_The Doctor watched Rose climb into the taxi behind Donna. He didn't want Rose to go off without him, but he couldn't let Donna get away unattended.  
_**'God, I really do sound like I have kidnapped her. Did I just say God? God! Of all the things or deities to think of... I'm turning into Rose!'  
**_He shook his head clearing those thoughts as he saw a robo-form driving the taxi.  
_**'Oh, bloody hell…'  
**_"_ROSE! _Get OUT of there!" He shouted as loud as he possibly could, but she didn't hear him.  
The Doctor groaned loudly and looked back at the three santas that were slowly making their way towards him.  
He really needed a distraction.  
_BZZZZTTT_…!  
The Doctor pointed the sonic at the ATM and money shuffled out, flying everywhere.  
Everyone around him made a quick grab for the money, getting in the way of the robo-forms.  
He bolted away from the scene and ran back to the TARDIS.  
Donna sat in the taxi next to Rose as they drove along the street.  
"Rose, why are you coming with me?"  
"Because you just appeared in the TARDIS and that means that there's something'…somethin' to do with you, and we - me and The Doctor - Don't know what it is. If the Doctor doesn't know then somethin' is _definitely_wrong. So we need to find out what that is! Which means not lettin' you out of our sight. Oh! An' as a special surprise, those santa robots - they're…evil robots."  
Rose paused in her speech as something funny occurred to her,  
"Oh God, this sounds like a bad sci-fi thriller- the Evil Clockwork Killer! Or in this case, the Evil Killer Santas!"  
Donna and Rose both burst out laughing as they further on the motorway.  
Once they'd calmed down and gotten their breath back, Rose wiped her eyes and continued, "But seriously, they aren't friendly and they must want ya. What ever that is, it's not good!"  
Donna looked past Rose and saw that they had missed a turning that Donna recognized as a way home.  
"Oi! We've missed the turning!" Donna shouted at the driver who ignored her, "Oi! Are you deaf or something?" She pulled the drivers hood down, "Oh God! It's one of those _santa_ things!"  
"Can't I _ever_ get a break?" Rose muttered under her breath.  
Donna banged on the windows shouting, "HELP! Help me! I'm being driven by a robot!"  
If it wasn't for the dire circumstances, Rose would have laughed.  
"Donna, jus'.. Jus' CALM DOWN! The Doctor - he'll find us…"  
"And just how do you know that, blondie?"  
"He always is there for me an' everyone!"  
"...What about your Mum?"  
"She's alive with my dad. I could have gone with her, but I... I love the Doctor and I'm not leavin' him!"  
_' Did I just say the L word out loud? To Donna?'  
__**BANG!  
**_The two turned in their seats to look out the back window.  
The TARDIS was car-hopping towards them. Fast.  
"You. Are. Kidding. Me." Donna gawked.,  
Rose burst out in giddy laughter, "Ha! I _told _you so! I KNEW he'd come!"  
The TARDIS caught up with them on Rose's side and Rose, in a flash of inspiration, yanked off her shoe and threw it at the window, shattering it to pieces and covering the car inhabitants in shattered glass .  
The Doctor winced and held up the screwdriver, safely and efficiently unlocking the door. It swung open immediately.  
_'Oops…'  
_"Santa's a _robot_!" Donna shouted behind Rose.  
"No? Really?" The Doctor mocked sarcastically, "C'mon, Rose, JUMP! Donna, _JUMP_! "  
Rose leaped from the car and landed right in the Doctor's arms, knocking him over.  
She quickly bounced off him and ran to the console and he righted himself again, holding out his arms for Donna.  
The Doctor looked back at Rose, "Rose! Hold down the stabilization leaver, wrap the string around it, then connect it the… Ahh… The candy-cane knick-knack!"  
"Roger, cap'in!" She cheerily responded, doing her duties then getting a firm grip on the end of the string.  
"I'm NOT blinking. Flipping. _Jumping_!" Donna scoffed, "I'm supposed to be getting MARRIED!" The taxi sped up.  
The Doctor groaned and stuck his head out the TARDIS doors to get a better look,  
"Rose! Pull the string!"  
The TARDIS shot forward.  
The Doctor pointed the sonic at the robot and destroyed it, but the taxi didn't slow down.  
"You've got to jump!"  
"I'm not jumping on a _motor way_ at ninety flipping miles an hour!"  
"You've got to! Whatever that thing is, it wants you; what ever it wants you for, it's NOT good! NOW, JUMP!"  
"I'm in my wedding dress!" Donna emphasized.  
"Yes! You look lovely! Now, _COME ON!" _The Doctor yelled out and Donna scooted closer to the open door.  
"I can't do it!"  
"Trust me."  
She jumped into The Doctor's arms and he kicked the door shut as she got off him.  
Rose slammed her hand on the 'Go!' button (it was the first one she learned) and the TARDIS flew up in the air and dissolved into the time vortex.  
A few minutes later, they walked out of the steaming TARDIS onto a random place on a roof of a building.  
"The funny thing is, she's a space ship but she doesn't do much flying. She'll have to stay here for a couple of hours." The Doctor commented as the three walked out of the TARDIS.  
"Are you alright?" Rose asked Donna.  
"Doesn't matter." Donna replied sadly.  
"Did we miss it?" The Doctor asked, referring to the wedding.  
"Yeah…"  
"Well, you could always book another date." Rose suggested.  
"Yeah, we can."  
"And you've still got the party.." Rose added.  
"Yeah, it's gonna be good!"  
"You've still got the honeymoon!" The Doctor said.  
"Just another holiday now."  
"Right… Sorry."  
"It's not your fault."  
"Oh, well _that's_ a change." The Doctor said. Rose winced a little.  
Donna made an attempt at a joke, "Wish you had a time machine - then we could go back and get it right!"  
Rose tried to hold in a smile at this. The Doctor looked bemused and made a shushing sound to Rose.  
"Yeah, but even if I did I couldn't go back on someone's personal time line…apparently." He added quickly.  
Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. Donna and Rose sat down on the edge of the building, The Doctor standing behind them. He scootched down in-between them before giving his jacket to Donna, _"GOD_ you're skinny! This wouldn't fit a rat!"  
The Doctor wisely ignored her comment.  
"Oh, and you better put this on." the Doctor held a ring, small and gold. It looked like a simple wedding ring.  
Rose sighed, '_Why does it have to be a ring, whatever IT is?'  
_"Aw…Do you have to rub it in?" Donna exhausted.  
"This is a bio damper. Those creature can track you and this stops them." He put it on her ring finger, "To you, I thee bio damp."  
"For better or for worse?" Donna quipped. Rose just watched them, feeling jealous, although she knew that she shouldn't.  
"So… What are those robot santas on about?" Rose asked.


	4. The Runaway Bride Part 3

"Oh...The Santas? They're just you're basic Robot scavengers." The Doctor stated.

"Santa is just a disguise trying to blend in." Rose added, "We met them last Christmas."

"_Last Christmas…" _ Rose half-smiled to herself _"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart! The very next day you gave it away..." _Rose noticed The Doctor looking at her with a bemused expression and she quickly realized she was humming the song out loud, "Sorry."

"Last Christmas? That's an old song. I was there when it was written…WELL - I was the reason it was written…"

Rose laughed, "I'm not sure I wanna know…"

"Why? What happened last Christmas?" Donna asked, looking confused.

_**'Ack! Donna is still here? I didn't notice…Rose is just so b- companionable. That's the word - companionable.'**_

"Great big space ship hovering over London, you didn't notice?" the Doctor asked, surprise and disbelief written all over his face.

Donna grimaced, "I had bit of a hangover..."

"We spent Christmas day just over there the Powell estates..." Rose said, pointing in the general direction of her past home, "Thas' where my mum lived, and so did I for most of my life. My friend lived in the building next to it…But, all of that, all of them... They're gone now." Rose blinked back tears, the Doctor put his arm around her comfortingly and she leant against his shoulder.

"Your friend -who was he?" Donna asked.

"BUT the thing is..." The Doctor said, changing the subject, "What do robot santas want with you?" He paused, squinting at her, "How did you get inside the TARDIS? I just don't understand!.. What's your job?"

"I'm a secretary." She answered, in a voice that stated she really didn't fancy her job.

The Doctor got out the sonic and started scanning her.

"Weird... You're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever and you're not important-"

Rosse kicked him in the shin. Hard. "Shut it, you git." She whispered, "You're bein' rude!"

"Rose's friend - just before he left did he punch you in the face?" Donna yelled in the Doctor's face, "Stop BLEEPIN' _me_!"

"Oh trust me, been hit PLENTY of times." Rose laughed, "Or slapped..."

"ANYway!" The Doctor interrupted, trying to change the subject, "What kind of secretary are you?"

"I work at H.C Clement's, where I met Lance. I was temping. It was all a bit posh. Well, I thought 'I'm never gonna fit in here', and then he made me a cup of coffee! That just doesn't happen! I mean NO ONE makes the secretary a cup of coffee. And Lance - he's the head of HR! He's not gonna bother with me. But he was _nice_, he was _funny._ And it turns out, he thought everyone else was really snotty too! So that's how it started, me and him- one cup of coffee."

"Well, it's better then me and him!" Rose grinned, pointing at The Doctor, "He blew up the shop I worked in! I barely ran out of the place when I heard a giant explosion behind me.. Then, he has the nerve to show up the next day at my cat flap!" Rose said, grinning at the memory.

"What... Are you two married or something?" Donna asked, looking at Rose's left hand in confusion.

"What? No, we're just friends!" Rose and The Doctor said in unison.

_**'Would it really be so bad if it were more than that? But, she's a human, and their lifetimes are a mere speck in the whole of the the space time continuum? But, it's Rose...'**_

"When did you meet this Lance?" The Doctor questioned, abruptly snapping back to reality.

"6 months ago." Donna responded.

"6 months - isn't that a bit quick?" Rose said.

"I thought so too. But Lance, he insisted!" Donna falsely admitted, ignoring all of the times she herself did the begging, "And he nagged... and he nagged me... So he just wore me down and finally, I just gave in!"

"What does H.C Clement's do?" Rose asked, "I've never heard of it."

"Oh security, entry codes, I.D cards... Stuff like that. If you ask me, it's really just a posh name for lock smiths."

"Keys..." the Doctor muttered to himself, thinking.

"Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is gonna be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian-boy."

"I'm…I'm not…I'm not from Mars..."

"Ah, I had this great big reception all planned!" Donna said, ignoring him, "Everyone's gonna be so heart broken!"

They all stood up and walked over to the building containing the reception. The opened the door, and went though, found an elevator and rode the lift up to a higher floor.

Suddenly, Rose burst out laughing as she remembered a past experience with The Doctor. The Doctor rolled his eyes at Rose, though a grin was on his face, "Rose, it's not that funny! It was _ages _ago!"

"What was?" Donna asked, her mind on high gossip alert.

"Rose found a list of 101 things to do in an elevator. So, naturally, we did every single one of them."

"It was brilliant!" Rose laughed, "One of them was to walk in the elevator with a dr-!"

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted, trying to stop her.

"A dress! I found a fluffy pink one and made 'im put it on! The whole time he was wearin' it, he was complaining about the supiriority of timelords and how they didn't participate in such nonsense..."

"Rose…" He warned but she ignored him.

"So then, he was in the elevator with me and of course I had a matching suit on. Someone walked in and snorted with laughter when they saw the Doctor. He yelled at them to stop it, but then he started twirling like a ballerina to dock one more thing off the list, the person went absolute bonkers! Rolling on the floor and everything!"

Donna was in hysterics by the end. The Doctor sighed and glared at Rose who just grinned at him.

The door dinged open as if on que. "Do you know where we are?" Rose asked Donna.

"Yeah, the Reception is just down the hall. " The three walked and chatted until they reached it.

Three minutes later, they walked into a big room with people dancing.

It was the reception.

"You had the reception WITHOUT me!" Donna shouted, and the whole room went silent. Everyone froze and the DJ switched off his music.

"Donna, what happened to you?" A man asked, walking over. Rose guessed it was Lance.

"You had the RECEPTION _without _me!"

"Hello! I'm The Doctor, and this is Rose." the Doctor said, giving a small wave and stepping forward in an attempt to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

Donna turned to Rose and The Doctor, "They had the reception _without_ me!"

"Yes, I gathered. " The Doctor responded, taking a step back.

"Well, it was all paid for, so why not?" Some blonde girl asked.

"Thank you, Nerys." Donna bit out.

"Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message- 'I'm on Earth'. Very funny, but what the hell happened?" An older woman asked.

Everyone started talking simutaneously, asking Donna questions. Donna burst into tears.

"Oh, sweetheart! There, there..." The woman comforted, giving her a hug.

The Doctor and Rose glanced at each other then back at Donna. Donna caught The Doctor's eye and winked. She was faking.

After a few minutes, the music came back on and everyone was dancing again.

Rose was buying some drinks with the money The Doctor had gotten out of the ATM earlier.

The Doctor asked to use a random guy's phone. Once the guy had given it to him, he got the sonic out of his pocket and buzzed the phone, hacking into the internet database. He looked up H.C Clement's. After a minute of research, a new screen came up with the Torchwood symbol.

Rose came over and handed him a glass of Lemonade. He took it and showed her the phone, "Look, H.C. Clement's is involved with Torchwood."

"Well, keep that in mind. We'll talk about it later." Rose said, not wanting to think about the place that had caused her to loose her family, "For now, how about a dance?" The Doctor grinned at her and gave the phone back to the young man he borrowed it from. Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

They danced for about half and hour. Just as they were about to sit down, a new song started.

"Oh! This is our song!" Rose shouted, as 'Midnight Serenade' blasted through the speakers.

"We have a song?"

"Well, this is the song we both first danced to!" Rose laughed, grabbing his and pulling him up for one more dance.

Once it was over, they both fell into their seats, exhausted.

They had some lemonade and talked for a few minutes, but then The Doctor noticed some guy with a video camera and stood up.

"Doctor?" Rose asked.

"He's got a video Camera. He may have a recording of what happened at the wedding before she appeared in the TARDIS."

They walked over.

"Excuse me, but did you record the wedding?"

"I recorded everything up until when she turned into dust and flew away." The guy responded in a slightly Welsh accent.

"Can we see it, please?"

"'Course. Everyone's had a look. They said to sell it to You've been Framed and I said more like the news, but here we are."

He did something on the camera and then looked at the footage closely.

"I can't be. Play it again." The Doctor said, throwing on his glasses.

_'He looks so cute when he puts them on.' _

"Doctor, what is it?" Rose asked.

"It looks like huon particles."

"What's that, then?" The guy asked.

"But that's...Impossible. That's ancient. Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, for billions of years. So old..." He looked at Donna, "That is can't be hidden by a bio damper!" The Doctor ran off to a window and Rose ran off to Donna.

The Doctor looked out the window and saw two santa robo forms advancing on the building.

"Donna! Donna, they found you!" Rose urgently told Donna.

"But the Doctor... He said I was safe!"

"The bio damper doesn't work. Something about something being too old. We've got to get everyone out of here." Rose explained as the Doctor ran towards them, "Out the back door!" He yelled. They ran up a few stairs to the back door.

The santas were outside there too, "Maybe not."

They quickly ran to another door, were there were another two robo forms. One of the robots was holding a controller for something.

"They're everywhere!" Rose yelled and looking around she saw a Christmas tree, "Doctor... They have a Christmas tree..."

The Doctor groaned.

"What about them?" Donna asked.

"They kill." The Doctor responded.

"Get _away_ from the tree!" Donna, The Doctor, and Rose all started to shout.

"What harms a Christmas tree gonna…Oh!" The older woman, who Rose guessed was Donna's mum, exclaimed.

Then the little Christmas balls soared into the air and went into a circle. The Doctor, Rose and Donna slowly backed away, trying to get as many people as they could to back away, but all of the guests were too fascinated by the show to listen to the three.

POP! POP! POP!

One ball exploded, followed by another and another...

Everyone screamed.


	5. The Runaway Bride Part 4

AN/ Wooo Chapter 5 done. Oh And as I forgotten to say before. I do not own Doctor Who.

I wish I did though…I'd keep Rose bring David back for another Season…I like Matt. He's brilliant. But I miss David! He was the best Doctor in my opinion and always will be.

Who you're favourite Doctor? And Companion? Mines Rory and Amy. I can't separate them. They're like Ant and Dec. Can't have one with out the other.

Sorry I can ramble sometimes. Especially when I'm tired…Sorry I'll shut up now. Please Review! I love review. Makes my day

Chapter 5

There was panic.

Lots of it.

Everyone was screaming and running around the place, trying desperately trying to get out of the blast of the Christmas balls. The Doctor had fallen on the floor. Quickly, he jumped up and pulled Rose with him. He scanned the room, looking for someplace to take cover until the attack was over.

The Doctor groaned, pulling out his screwdriver and shoving it in Rose's face, his face curled up in distaste, "I could always get them with this... But all of them? Well, that's gonna be a toughie."

Rose looked around for a solution to the Doctor's problem. Her eyes landed on the speakers. It was a long shot, but maybe...

"They have those speakers over there. You could... I dunno... Amplify the sound?" Rose offered loudly and quickly into the Doctor's ear.

The Doctor looked at the speakers, and then back at Rose, and then back at the speakers, and grinned, "Rose Tyler! You are brilliant!" He put his hands one on each side of her head and kissed her on her forehead.

He bounded over to the speakers, ducking every few seconds as a bomb exploded or a person flew over his head. With a cheeky wink at Rose, he flipped the microphone in his right hand and yanked his screwdriver out with his other.

He looked at one of the robots with a meaningful, almost sarcastic expression, "If you're attacking a guy with a sonic screwdriver," He paused for effect, "DON'T let him near a sound system."

The Doctor jammed the screwdriver into a power socket, and a horrendous high pitched whine vibrated in the heads of the robo-forms.

They shook and writhed before finally collapsing, their parts falling off and coming undone. The Doctor jumped over the desk and weaved his way to the now dead robots, plopping down on the floor next to the broken robo forms.

Rose looked around. The room looked like a train wreck, and people were just starting to slowly come out of hiding, bewilderment staining their features.

Everyone that was fine jumped up to make sure everyone else was alive and well.

The worst damage was everyone's ears.

The Doctor picked up a remote control object. Rose quickly ran over to him after checking on a few people, leaning over his back to look at the object of interest.

"What are they?" Lance was asking from somewhere behind Rose.

"Don't worry about it! Just help everyone!" Donna shouted at him.

"Rose! Look at that, a remote control."

"I think Mickey had one of those once." Rose replied. The Doctor got an odd and slightly confused expression on his face, so Rose quickly corrected herself, "Oh, well, it was a game controller. DEFINATELY not some weird, alien thing."

Rose got lost in thought, remembering the times Mickey used to sit on his Playstaion all the time. But, to be fair, it did save their lives once before.*

"But there's a second remote control for the Robots." The Doctor continued, ignoring Rose's comment. He looked at a stray robo-form head which had fallen off when the Doctor used his screwdriver. A light was flashing and beeping, "They're no longer scavengers..."

"What are they, then?" Rose asked coming out of her thoughts.

"Robots." Rose rolled her eyes, ignoring the urge to comment on that, "Someone's taken possession..."

"Who did that, then?"

"That's the question…who?"

"Never mind _THAT!" _Donna said, coming over, "You're a Doctor - people have been hurt!"

"No, they wanted you alive." He picked up one of the Christmas balls that was still intact. It was deactivated before it had a chance to explode, "Look - inactive now."

"All the same, you could still help!"

"I am helping. Think of the bigger picture!"

"He's RUBBISH with plasters! He put the sticky end on a paper cut. Trust me, I'm speaking from memory." Rose winced as she remembered that experience. She could handle sprains and twisted ankles, but she was a wimp when it came to breaking skin. Paper cuts were no exception.

The Doctor looked affronted, "I never got a degree in human medicine, give me a break!"

To change the subject, he lifted the robo head up to his ear and after a moment of listening, he stood up abruptly. Rose came to immediate attention.

"What? What'd ya find?" she asked.

He turned to her, "The star signal!" He grabbed Rose's hand and ran off through the main doors.

Donna started to follow, ignoring her mum's cries of, "Who is he? Who is that man?"

Once Donna was outside, she looked around.

People were streaming out from the building, wanting to get home and forget about what happened and just rest.

Donna saw two figures in the middle of a small crowd of people. The figures were in deep, contemplative conversation. Well, not really, for this conversation consisted of the Doctor speaking and Rose just nodding dumbly at his 100 mile-an-hour flow of words.

"As I've said multiple times Doctor, say it simply and slowly. Now, tell me again." Rose said patiently.

"There's someone taken over the robots, basically. They've given Donna huon energy particles and they want her for some reason." The Doctor said, still explaining everything at an unbelieveably fast speed, but in simpler terms so Rose could understand.

"Why me?" Donna asked the pair, making them jump in surprise.

The Doctor was the first to recover.

"Well, we find the controller, we find that out!" He said, scanning the robo head with the sonic. He changed the direction of the sonicing from the robo-head to the sky as a new signal appeared.

"It's up there- in the sky!"

He lowered the screwdriver and placed it back in his pocket.

"Donna, we need to get you to H.C Clements. I think that's where it all started!"

Lance joined them and was about to say something to Donna, but the Doctor quickly interrupted, "Lawrence is it? No..! Lance! Lance, can you give us a lift?"

Lance only agreed because of his curiosity and the fact that Donna was there. As least, that's what Rose suspected.

They found Lance's car, and after a bit of traffic from everyone leaving the reception in a hurry, they made their way over to H.C Clements. It only took them a few minutes, but once they got to H.C Clements they all got jumped out of the car, slammed the doors, and ran inside.

They got to the floor that Donna worked at. As the elevator doors opened, Rose looked around. She saw that there were desks with computers everywhere. Some desks were tidy, some of them were messy, and almost all of them had pictures on them. These pictures were mostly just family and friends.. But, one lone desk had a picture of a dog. Actually, there were fives and tens of pictures starring this same dog all on that one desk.

_'I wonder if the Doctor would let us have a dog- he tried to bring a horse onboard once, so why not? But, then again, my definition of a dog could be very different then his...'_

Donna pointed out her desk, but the Doctor ignored her desk in favor of the desk with dog pictures.

He bent down and started working on the computer. Rose, Donna and Lance just watched him, not sure what else to do.

"You lot may be just lock smiths, but H.C Clements was brought up 23 years ago by the Torchwood institute." The Doctor told them.

"Torchwood! Who are they?" Donna asked.

"They were behind the battle of Canary wharf." Rose said sadly, but with a lot of anger behind the sadness.

Donna just looked at her like she was absolutely mad.

"Cyberman invasion?" The Doctor tried.

"Um, the skies of London full of Daleks?" Rose added.

Donna nodded like it all made sense now, "Oh, I was in Spain."

"They had Cybermen in Spain..." The Doctor responded, speaking very slowly so Donna (and possibly even he) could understand.

"Scuba Diving." Donna explained.

"Think of the big picture, Donna. You keep on missing it." The Doctor said, running to another desk and beginning to type on the computer.

After a few more minutes of silence, the Doctor continued explaining, "Torchwood was destroyed but H.C Clements stayed in business. I think they came and took over the operation."

"But what do they want with me?" Donna asked.

The Doctor stood up from the computer and looked Donna right in the eye. He hesitated for a moment trying to find the right words, "Somehow you've been dosed with huon energy." Rose noted that Lance shifted slightly and suddenly found his shoes very interesting, "And that's a problem, because huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark times. The only place you can find huon energy now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS."

Rose looked at the Doctor- the TARDIS was why she had this Doctor and not her first one. She discovered that she was glad he regenerated, because this regeneration was so happy and bouncy from the very start.

The Doctor looked at a random desk and picked up a coffee mug, "Say this is the TARDIS, and..." he picked up a pencil, "This is you. The particles inside you activated..." He spun the mug round in his hand, "The two set of particles magnetise and WHAM!" He dropped the pencil inside the mug, wiggling it around a bit, "You ended up inside the TARDIS!"

"I'm a pencil inside a mug?"

"Yes you are! 4H sums you up!"

Rose rolled her eyes. _'Rude.'_

"Lance ,what was H.C Clements working on? Anything top secret? Anything Special?" The Doctor questioned.

"I don't know, I'm only in charge of personal! I wasn't project manager..." He stopped talking for a second, "Why the hell am I explaining myself to you? What the HELL are we talking about!"

While Lance said that, the Doctor downloaded something on the computer, and he soon came up with the H.C Clements website. The Doctor clicked on 'advance' and the screen showed a layout of the building in 3D.

"Making keys... That's the point. Look at this - we're on the 3rd floor." The Doctor said, and pointing at the screen, he jogged back to the lift, everyone following behind him, "Underneath reception there's a basement, yes?"

"Yeah?" Lance replied.

"Then, how come when you look on the lift, there's a button marked lower basement? There's a whole floor that doesn't exist on the official plans, so what's down there?" The Doctor asked, walking into the lift. Rose followed him in and looked at what he was gesturing to.

"So, you're telling me this building's got a secret floor?" Donna asked.

"No, I'm SHOWING you this building's got a secret floor." The Doctor said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It needs a key." Donna stated.

"The Doctor is very good at that." Rose said, grinning as the Doctor pointed screwdriver at the button. It clicked.

The Doctor pulled Rose into the lift behind him.

"Ok, bye you two! You've been very good and helpful so... Bye now!" The Doctor gave a little wave.

"No chance, Martian!" Donna said, storming into the lift, "You're the one keeps saving my life! I'm not letting the pair of you out of my site."

The Doctor complied, nodding, "Going down."

"Wait...Lance!" Donna shouted.

"Maybe... I should go to the police?" Lance backed up a few steps.

"_Inside!"_

Lance reluctantly walked into the lift and stood in front of the Doctor. The lift doors closed and the four started moving down.

"Women." the Doctor muttered to Lance, nudging his shoulder.

"TELL me about it, mate!"

"Oi!" Rose and Donna yelled together, offended. Rose slapped the Doctor's arm.

The lift soon stopped and the doors opened slowly to reveal a wet corridor sporting a stylish green glow.

"Where are we? What goes on down here?" Donna asked.

"You do ask a lot of questions, don't you?" the Doctor said.

"Well, you gonna answer, Spaceman?"

"That's what were gonna find out."

"We're gonna find out if you're gonna answer? Or, are we gonna find out her first question?" Rose asked, putting the tip of her tongue between the top teeth and lip in a cheeky grin.

_**'Oh, Rose, I love it when you do that.' **_The Doctor thought to himself, but out loud he said, "I'm going to find out the answer to her first question!" He sent a mock glare to Rose.

"Do you think Mr. Clements knows about this place?" Donna asked.

"I think he's part of it." Rose answered smartly.

The Doctor nodded, his eyes trailing down and across the corridor.

"Oh look, transport!" The Doctor disappeared for a moment before reappearing with a four scooters.

They rolled in silence for most of the time, until Donna saw the humour of the situation and the thought of how they must look and laughed. The Doctor and Rose soon joined in. Lance just looked confused.

Soon enough, the Doctor saw a door in the wall and he jumped off the scooter, pushing his scooter into Rose's and knocking her on her back.

"Oof!"

"Ah! Sorry, Rose." He held out his hand and she took it as he helped her up, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think it's just a bruise."

He turned her around and lifted the back of her top up, seeing that there was an ugly, red mark. He traced it with his finger and Rose shivered at his touch. The Doctor saw Donna and Lance watching them and realized what he was doing and stopped.

He pulled Rose's top down, "Right…Sorry, bit of a bruise. But, it'll heal!" The group stood awkwardly for a few moments before the Doctor remembered the door opened it, "I just need to get my Barings, don't do anything!"

He looked at each one of them, stopping at Rose, "And don't you think about wandering off." Rose nodded, a bit dazed as she remembered his touch on her back.

"You'd better come back." Donna said.

"You think I'll leave?" He looked right at Rose as he said that, "I could never leave you." She was glad he couldn't see her when he went up the ladder as she felt her face flood with embarrassment.

"Donna?" Lance started, "Have you thought about this? I mean, properly? This is serious! What the hell are we gonna do?"

Donna noticed Lance was talking to her, "Oh…I thought July." she said before turning back to look at the Doctor climbing up the Ladder. Rose smiled at Donna obliviousness.

Rose looked around, taking in her surroundings, and noticed a door that had the Torchwood insignia stamped on it. Curiosity took over her and opened it and walked through it. Neither Lance nor Donna noticed her slip away quietly.

The Doctor climbed back down, "Thames flood barrier! Right on top of us. Torchwood stuck in and built this place underneath." the Doctor said, jumping down to the floor.

"What - there's like a secret base hidden under a major London land mark?" Donna asked, dumbfounded.

"I know." he nodded, "I know a lot of things…but one thing I don't know is - where has Rose gone!" He groaned.

_**'She always has to go blundering off! She could get hurt! I couldn't deal with that!' **_He looked around and saw a door with the Torchwood sign on it, '_**Maybe she's gone though here..."**_

He walked in, looking around the room:

It was big, and very scientific, and there was a plethora of bubbling tubes. Rose was looking at one of those said tubes with interest.

"Rose!" he yelled, exasperated.

"Doctor! Look at this! What is it?"

He walked over to her and looked properly at what it was, "Oh, this is just stunning!"

"What is it?" Rose repeated.

"Particles! Hold on…" He ran over to a thin tube with a bubbly blue thing inside and tapped on it while flipping open his glasses and putting them on He scrunched up his nose, "Brilliant! They've been manufacturing huon particles! 'Cause, my people got rid of huon particles - they unravelled the atomic structure."

He trailed off as he bent down to look at something, realizing he was telling more than was necessary.

"Your people?" Lance asked, "Who are they? What company do you represent?" He sounded desperate.

"Oh, we're free lancers." He stood up and walked the few steps back to Rose, "But this lot have been re-building them…Using the river! Using a flat hydrogen pipe. So, they've got the end result..." He picked up a small tube with the blue bubbly stuff inside, "Huon particles in liquid form!" the Doctor said.

"And, that's what inside me?" Donna asked.

The Doctor turned a tiny dial thing at the top of the tube, it glowed and so did Donna.

"Oh My God!" Donna exclaimed.

"The particles need something living, right?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, and that's you Donna." he looked at Donna then turned to Rose, "You are getting smarter by the minute, Rose Tyler."

"I'm learning from the very best." She grinned cheekily, "Oh, I shouldn't say that - bad for you Mr. Ego. I don't want you're head getting any bigger than it is. It might blow up!"

He mock glared at her, "My head can get a bit as it wants and you'll still love me!" He froze as he realized what he said. Rose did as well.

"The wedding!" the Doctor suddenly burst out with, changing the subject and making the other three jump, "Yes, you're getting married! Yes! Walking down the aisle. Your body is a battle ground! There's a chemical war in there! Oh, you're cookin'! You're like a walking oven!" Donna slapped him, making Rose laugh, "What did I do this time?"

"Are you ENJOYING this?" Donna asked. The Doctor stood confused, but shook his head slightly and rubbed his cheek.

"He just gets a bit over excited sometimes." Rose muttered.

"Right, just tell me…" Donna hesitated, "These particles - are they dangerous? Am I safe?" Donna asked, a hopeful yet very frightened expression on her face.

"Yes." The Doctor didn't sound that certain.

Donna didn't believe him, "Doctor - the particles. Why did your people get rid of the huon particles?"

The Doctor hesitated. "Because they're deadly."

"Oh, God!"

"But we're NOT gonna let it kill you." Rose confirmed, "No way! To many people have died, and gone and…an'-" Rose broke off trying not to cry.

"We're not gonna lose anyone else." the Doctor finished.

*Read Winner Takes All, for details of the Playstaion game. It's a Christopher Eccleston book.


	6. The Runaway Bride Part 5

AN: I never had and never will own Doctor who…  
Sorry been so long, went on Holiday, to Italy! It was brilliant, and Hot! Then landed back in freezing England…but glad to be home. But nice long Chapter to make up for the length of time. Hope you like.

"Oh, she is_ LONG _since lost!" A horrible, female voice crackled down on them and vibrated throughout the room.

A grey wall on the far side slowly moved upwards, "I have been waiting _so_ long. Hibernating at the edge of the universe..." The alien voice paused to hiss and click menacingly. Rose saw Lance run off, but she just assumed he was scared - after all, she had seen Mickey do the same a couple of years ago. The voice continued, "Until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken."

"What secret heart?" Donna shouted, "I never opened any heart!"

Donna couldn't believe this. She was just FUMING. As if her day hadn't been bad enough! First, she was taken away from the best day of her _life_ by a lovesick Martian, then when she comes back from the traumatic experience her mum tells her that she's just even MORE of a nutter, afterwards she finds out her building is layered with secrets, and now, another alien is being all cryptic and telling her she's to fulfill some sort of damn prophecy? No bleedin way - she'd had bloody ENOUGH. After this whole fiasco had settled, she was going straight to the head of her office and filing a complaint for false job advertising.

Rose looked at the Doctor to see if this claim was true, and he nodded in confirmation.

In the corner of her eye Rose saw a slight shadow move and turned to look.

Robo-forms.

"Doctor, Robo-forms. _Loads_ of them." Rose whispered loudly, leaning into the Doctor.

"I know." He said this so quietly, that it could have been mistaken for a breath if his lips weren't moving. Then, in a voice much louder, he said simply and calmly, "Someone's been digging."

He started walking forward. Rose noticed the big hole in the ground.

_'How can he be so calm all the time? I can't stay that calm! I need some lessons on how to be so convincing!'_

"Very Torchwood!" The Doctor observed, leaning over the hole and peering into it. Rose thought he was going to fall, but then again, he always did seem to have balance of acat, "...And done by laser! How far down does it go?"

"Down and down and down. All the way to the center of the earth." The voice replied.

"Really." He paused in disbelief, "Seriously - what for!" The Doctor scrunched up his nose in confusion and then walked back to Rose and Donna.

"Dinosaurs." Donna said loudly, and very randomly (well, at least it seemed random to the Doctor and Rose). In Donna's mind, her idea made absolute perfect sense.

"What?" Rose immidiately asked, in an extremely confused manner.

"Dinosaurs." Donna repeated as if it were the simplest answer in the universe. Rose rubbed her eye in a very Doctor-like manner.

"What you on about dinosaurs?" The Doctor asked, just as confused as Rose is.

"That film under the earth with dinosaurs…" Donna trailed off, just now realizing that her idea didn't make any sense to her new friends, "I'm just trying to help."

"That's not helping." The Doctor said to Donna.

Rose smiled at Donna comfortingly.

"Such a sweet trio." The voice mocked.

"Only a mad man talks to thin air." The Doctor spit out, looking back towards the hole, then walking a few steps towards it again, "And trust me - _you_ _**don't **_wanna make me mad."

"Where are you?" Rose asked the voice.

"High in the sky. Floating on Christmas night."

The Doctor groaned.

"We didn't come all this way just to talk on an intercom!" He shouted, looking up to the ceiling, "Come on - show yourself!"

"Who are you with such command?"

"I'm The Doctor!"

"Prepare you're best medicines, little Doctor man! For you will be sick at heart!"

There was a blinding flash and Rose squinted her eyes. When the light died down, she opened her eyes fully and saw a colossal spider! It was red and black, with a huminoid female face. She (though it could be a he, you never know with aliens) also had pointy spikes at the top of her head like a crown. She had six legs planted on the ground, two large fangs near the front, and two arm-like legs connected to the very top of her body.

"Racnoss." The Doctor said in awe, "But…but, that's impossible! You're one of the Racnoss!"

"_Empress_ of the Racnoss." The spider-like alien corrected.

"Well that explains the crown." Rose murmured sarcastically.

"If you're the Empress… then where's the rest of the Racnoss?" The Doctor paused, rapidly figuring things out, "Or…are you the last one?"

"Such a sharp mind!"

"That's it! You're the last of you're kind." He turned towards Rose and Donna explaining what he found out to them as well, "The Racnoss come from the dark times. Billions and billions of years ago they were carnivores - they devoured whole planets!" He empathized that by making a globe shape with his hands.

"Racnoss are born starving. That is hardly our fault!"

"They eat people?" Donna asked, shocked.

"H.C Clements... Did he wear those black and white shoes?" The Doctor asked Donna.

"He did! We used to laugh and call him the fat cat in spats." Rose pointed towards the web when she noticed what the Doctor had seen as well, her eyes shut in disgust at what had happened. Donna nearly screamed, "Oh my God!"

"My Christmas dinner!" The Racnoss cackled, hissing and clicking her tongue against her teeth.

"You shouldn't even exist!" the Doctor exclaimed to the Racnoss before turning back to Rose and Donna, "Way back in history the fledging empires went to war against the Racnoss. They were all wiped out! ALL of them, or so we thought..."

The Racnoss laughed her horrible laugh which sent shivers down Rose's spine.

Donna saw Lance behind the Empress creeping towards her with an axe in his hands. Rose saw him as well. Something didn't feel right.

Donna tried to cover for Lance and keep the Empress's attention away from him.

She stepped forward, "Is that what I've got inside me - that huon energy thing?" The Racnoss ignored her and went to turn around and look behind herself.

"OI!" Donna shouted getting the Empress attention for a moment, "Excuse me lady -I'm talking! Where do I fit in? How come I get all stacked up with these huon particles? Look at me, you! Look me in the eye and tell me!"

"The bride is so feisty."

"Yes, I am!" Donna shouted "And I don't know what you are, you big... Thing!" Rose and the Doctor grinned at Donna's explanation of the Empress, "But, a spider's just a spider, and an axe is just an axe! _NOW DO IT!" _She motioned for Lance to hit the Empress.

The Empress turned around as Donna finished, seeing Lance with the axe. Lance held up the axe ready to hit the Empress and she looked scared, but Lance stopped holding the axe mid-air. Lance and the Empress looked at each other for a moment before Lance slowly lowed the axe and burst out laughing. The Racnoss followed his lead.

"That was a good one! Your face!" Lance laughed.

"Lance is funny." Empress declared.

"I'm sorry..." Rose muttered quietly to Donna.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? Lance don't be so stupid - get it!"

"God, she's thick! Months I had to put up with her - months! She can't even point to Germany on a map!"

"But... I don't understand." Donna said.

"What a surprise!" Lance rolled his eyes.

"How did you meet him?" The Doctor asked.

"In the office." Donna answered, clearly confused and very hurt.

"He made you coffee." Rose continued, catching on. She nibbled on her lip and rested her hand on Donna's shoulder comfortingly.

"What?"

"Every day I made you coffee," Lance offered, "For six months."

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles for over six months." the Doctor said.

"He was **poisoning** me?" Donna asked, horrified.

"It was all there it the job title - head of human resources." Rose said bitterly. There were very few things that she hated, even less of these things people. But, Lance had to be one of them.

"This time it's personal!" Lance joked, laughing.

"But…but…We were getting married!" Donna yelled desperately, pleading with Lance for this all to be untrue.

"Well, I couldn't risk you running off! I had to say yes, and then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the new high of excitement is a new flavour _Pringle!_ Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap, _yap_, _YAP!_ Oh, Brad and Angelina... Is Posh pregnant? X-factor, diets, text me, text me, _text _me! The **_never ending _**mountain of that **stupid** trivia! I deserve a medal!"

"Oh, is that what she offered you, the Empress of the Racnoss?" The Doctor questioned in fury.

Rose swallowed angrily, almost growling as she lowered her voice slightly, "Donna is _brilliant! _She's one of the nicest people I've ever met!"

"What are you, then?" the Doctor continued, as angry as Rose, "A consult?"

Lance scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Better then a night with her!"

"But, I love you." Donna said quietly, sadly. She was on the verge of tears. Rose put her arm around Donna's shoulders.

_'How can someone be so heartless?'_

"That's what made it easy." Lance nodded to himself, "It's like you said, Doctor - the bigger picture! What's the point of it all if the human race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me..." The Empress stood up straighter, "The chance to go out there to see it. The size of it all. Not that _you_ would understand that... Don't you, Doctor?" Lance asked.

"Who is this little transition and friend?" The Racnoss asked Lance.

"Martian." Donna answered for him, "Both of them, I guess."

"Oh, we're sort of…homeless." The Doctor said, wandering forward towards the hole again, "BUT, the point is - what's down here? The Racnoss are extinct! What's gonna help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth!"

"Or... it might be another beast?" Rose suggested quietly to the Doctor.

"Don't think so, sorry to disappoint.." He said, just as quietly to Rose, "What is down there?" The Doctor asked more loudly.

"I think he wants us to talk." Lance said in a voice that suggested he wasn't going to.

"I think so, too!" the Empress agreed, nodding.

"Well _tough_! All we need is Donna."

"Kill this chattering little Doctor man and his Rose flower!" The Racnoss clicked.

"Don't you hurt them!" Donna warned, stepping front of her new friends as if she could protect them.

"Oh no, no, no... It's alright, really!" The Doctor said to Donna.

"No, I won't let 'em!" Donna shouted, refusing to budge even a centimetre.

"_At arm!" _Racnoss commanded.

"_Ah! _No, except-" the Doctor started, putting both of his pointer fingers up.

The Empress ignored him, _"Take Aim!" _

"Well, I just want to point out the obvious-"

The Racnoss jerked her head in his direction, "They won't hit the bride. They've got such very good shots."

"No. J-j-j-ju-jus-just hold on, hold just a tick, just a tiny little er… tick!" He held up his hand, thumb and forefinger a centimetre apart, "If you think about it, the particles activated Donna and drew her inside my space ship…so, reverse it and..." He brought out his sonic screwdriver, "The space ship comes to her!" He pointed the sonic at Donna and pressed the main button. She glowed the same colour as the tube that held the liquid huon particles. Then, Rose saw the best thing she seen in some time come into existance - home.

It appeared around her just like it did when she was trapped on the Dalek spaceship - right on top of her. She half expected to see Jack standing there ready to give her a massive hug.

_'That was only about last year, not even that long…it feels like years!'_

In a moment, everything was completely solid. The Doctor clomped up the ramp and ran to the TARDIS controls.

_"Donna!_ You know what you said about a time machine? I lied, and now were gonna use it. We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up - something buried up in the planets core. Must have been there since the beginning! Brilliant! Molto Bene! I've always wanted to see this! Donna? Rose? We're going further back then I've even been before!"

Donna was sitting on the jump seat, crying about Lance. Rose walked over and sat next to her, giving her a hug.

"We've arrived -wanna see?" The Doctor asked them softly a moment later. Donna nodded, "I Suppose."

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

The Doctor grimaced and curled his lip inwards, "Aughh...Weren't you listening?"

"I was comforting a crying woman!" She muttered, annoyed.

"We're further back than we've ever been before - to the creation of the Earth! The screen's a bit small... Maybe Donna's way is best..." He walked over towards the TARDIS doors, "No humans have ever seen this. You two will be the first!"

"All _I_ wanna see is my bed." Donna muttered, walking over to see.

"Rose Tyler, Donna Noble... Welcome to the creation of the Earth." He dramatically swung open the doors. The view was absolutely magnificent - purple, black and blue colours swirled about. A small light was in the center that looked like a bright lamp. Stray rocks were floating around. "We've gone back 4.6 billion years. There's no solar system, not yet. Just dust and rocks. That's the sun just over there." He pointed to the bright lamp-like light in the dust all around them, "Brand new! Just beginning to burn..."

"It's beautiful." Rose muttered in awe.

"Yes it is." The Doctor agreed (cheesily, but he really couldn't help himself). Rose looked at him to see that he was looking at her. She bit her lower lip and felt her cheeks going red.

"_**Did I just say that out loud? But, she is beautiful, with that faint blush creeping up her cheeks...'**_

_'Wow. He thinks I'm beautiful? He's said it once before but then added 'considering you're human', but now…'_

"Where's the Earth?" Donna asked the Doctor (or anyone who would answer), bringing the two out of their thoughts. They both looked at her.

"All around us, in the dust." The Doctor answered, surprising himself with how calm his voice was - it was nothing like he felt. He wondered if they could hear his hearts beating madly.

Please review, I don't mind criticism, means you can help me improve, but please be nice!


	7. The Runaway Bride Part 6

AN: took longer than expected, school, been ill…blah, blah, blah, sorry .

I don't own Doctor who If I did, all of this would be true.

"Lance was right... We're just tiny!" Donna said quietly, awed at the scene before her.

_'Wow. We're so small…what's the point in us if this is all we are? Grandad told me the universe was so big... But I never thought of how small that makes us… how small that makes me. I'm one human out of…well, out of all of this.'_

The Doctor broke Donna out of her train of thought.

"No, but that's what you do, the Human Race!" The Doctor yelled, "Making sense out of chaos! Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful, but, only if it's being observed."

Donna blinked, her mouth popping open, "So, we came out of all _this_?"

" 'S just incredible, isn't it?" Rose said quietly, her hand slipping into the Doctor's, fingers threading through his.

A smallish rock glided past.

"I think that's the isle of white!" Donna joked, the Doctor and Rose laughing along with her.

The Doctor smiled, waiting a moment, before he changed the subject and began explaining the planet-making process without an invitation from Rose or Donna. His hands began to move around as he became more and more involved with his explanation. "Eventually, gravity takes hold. Say... One big rock heaver than the rest starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust, gas, and elements get pulled in as well. Everything piling in until you get the..."

"...Earth." Donna and Rose finished in unison.

"But the question is…" The Doctor ruminated, "What _was_ that first rock?"

The three stood in silence for a few moments, considering this question. Suddenly, a large object glided out of the biggest gas cloud. Rose pointed to it interestedly,

"Look!"

The object that had escaped the cloud strongly resembled a red conker. Upon further inspection, Rose realized that it was actually not just a _huge _spiky rock, but was a sort of web, much bigger than the rest of the objects floating around.

_' 'S that... Could that be the first rock? It's certainly bigger than the rest. Have we been livin' on top of that forever? A giant web?' _Rose giggled, a thought coming to her, _'Journey to the Centre of the Earth got it all wrong!" _

Rose stopped in her giggling, a shocked look coming to her face. She suddenly felt like jumping around and hugging someone (the Doctor looked like a likely candidate) - they were actually at the start of the _universe_! She was one of the first humans ever to come here! Rose abruptly remembered the seriousness of the situation, and sobered up. She cleared her throat, "Doctor. What is it?"

**The Doctor examined the large object ahead of them, thinking. It was awfully close to a web shap- **_of course! _**The first object was the Racnoss ship! It was all so obvious. How else would the Racnoss have been able to survive all this time? The Doctor distractedly started to answer Rose as he thought, "It's..."**

The Doctor turned around and bolted towards the controls, "The Racnoss! The Racnoss are hiding from the war! What's it doing now?"

"It's Pullin' the rocks in." Rose replied, observing the gravity taking hold on the rocks, "Jus' like you said."

The Doctor hit a few buttons and turned around, gesticulating wildly as he spoke to Rose and Donna**,** "They didn't just bury themselves in the centre of the earth. They _became_ the centre of the earth - the first rock!"

The TARDIS jerked. Rose banged against a rail with an "Ooof!". She grabbed onto the rail tightly. Donna lunged forward, nearly falling out of the TARDIS. As soon as she gained her balance, she slammed the doors shut, leaning against them with a .

_"That was close!' _Donna thought_, 'And you'd think a ship like this would have some sort of safety thing to keep you from falling into the great abyss! It better, or I'm going to smack him right out there myself!'_

"What was that!" Rose asked.

"Trouble."

The lights started flickering on and off. The TARDIS was rocking and it was extremely difficult to keep balance. Still, the Doctor somehow managed to stay in one place...Mostly. For he was bouncing around this way and that.

Rose steadied herself with the rails as she flew past them, making her way closer to the console. Donna was still leaning against the doors, "You may want to hold on to something, Donna!" Rose yelled.

"Hold on to _what?"_

Rose sputtered a bit, looking around the room quickly, "I dunno! Jus' - Somethin'!"

Donna grabbed on to a chair. She looked over to the Doctor, shouting angrily, "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything! It's the Racnoss - stealing the little trick of mine, particles pulling particles... But in reverse! They're pulling us back!"

"Well, can't you stop it?" Donna yelled, frantically.

_'There has to be something he can bloody do! I'm not about to be eaten by a bloody space spider!' _

The Doctor was desperately trying to get a lever to work.

"Haven't you got a hand brake or reverse or warp or beam or something?" Donna asked.

The Doctor ignored her for a moment before he remembered something.

"The_ extrapolator!_" He shouted, looking under the console and quickly bringing out a weird thing that looked like a mini surf-board with a CPU from a giant computer programmed to it. It was glowing blue. A long wire was attaching it to the console. The Doctor turned to the other two passengers, "...It won't stop them, but it'll give us more of a chance!"

Rose looked sadly at the device, '_Jack attached that to the console. I miss him…I hope he's not dead. He saved my life, more than once.' _

Sheblinked, willing away the tears.

"Rose!" The Doctor threw her the hammer and she instinctively caught it, "When I say, hit the extrapolator hard with that!" Rose nodded. The TARDIS had started to land. "_NOW!" _The Doctor yelled. Rose hit the extrapolator with as much force as she could manage. The TARDIS took off again, stopping barely a few seconds later.

The second they stopped, the Doctor raced to the door, Rose and Donna following right behind him. Rose shut the door and chased after the Doctor.

The three soon reached a door, but it wouldn't open.

"What do we do?" Donna questioned.

The Doctor thought on this. "I don't know." He admitted, "I'm making it up as we go along!" He brought a stethoscope out of his pocket and plugged it into his ears. He slapped it on the wall.

Donna looked like she'd seen a dog walking a banana. Rose noticed this and nudged Donna comfortingly, "Don't worry - he does this all the time!"

Obviously, Rose and Donna weren't on the same line of thought. "But, I _STILL_ don't understand!" Donna all but shouted at them. "I'm full of particles, but... **_what for_**?"

"There's a Racnoss web at the centre of the earth. The earth is their power source. The Huon particles got destroyed so the Racnoss became stuck! But, they went into hibernation for fifty billion years..."

Rose and Donna's mouths were covered by mysterious hands as the Doctor rambled on, and they were dragged away.

"Soon they were dead. _Kaput!_ So, you're their new key! New particles living inside you... Particles there to open it… And, you have never been so quiet…" The Doctor turned around to find himself alone in the corridor, spinning around in exasperation "ARGH...AGAIN! Rose? Donna?" He received no answer.

**_'Rose is gone! Wandered off again! Hold on…no Donna's gone, kidnapped…well technically adult-napped, but that's not the point! Donna's mouth is going to get them killed, great! Absolutely positively brilliant!' _**He sighed to himself.

As an afterthought, he added, **_'And I'm not loosing Rose, not again!'_**

Out of desperation, he pointed his sonic at the door and yanked it open.

The door opened right on a robo-form. When it saw him, it lifted up its gun.

_**'I REALLY hate guns.'**_

Rose and Donna were dragged away and tied up into the web right above the hole in the ground. For Donna, at least, the new knowledge that a giant family of space spiders was down there really added negatively to the mood. The fact that Lance was a part of it only further increased her degree of unhappiness. Thankfully, she could let out her feelings right now, as Lance was hanging next to her.

"I hate you!" Donna hissed to Lance.

"I think we're a bit past that sweetheart!" Lance responded sarcastically.

_**'God, she never shuts up! Even when we're about to be put up for dinner, she's talking about her bloody feelings! **_ '

The Empress stood before them.

"AH, My golden couple!" She stated enthusiastically, "Together _at last_. Your awful wedded life! Tell me - do you want to be released?"

"YES!" Rose, Donna and Lance shouted in unison.

The smiled sickeningly, "You're supposed to say, I do."

"No chance!" Lance scoffed.

"Say it!" the Empress ordered.

Lance looked at Donna and she looked at him.

"I do." Lance said reluctantly.

"I do." Donna echoed.

"I do!" Rose loudly replied.

"Well, I**don't**_**!" **_The Racnoss yelled, starting to laugh before she began ordering the robo-forms to do their next task, "Activate the Particles! Purge every last one!"

Donna and Lance started to glow. Lance remembered how the Empress had liquid particles shoved down his throat when Donna was missing. He gulped.

Donna was glowing more than Lance. This was due to the long term build up of particles, Rose ruminated.

"And.. _Release!"_

The golden particles drifted out of Donna and Lance, traveling all the way down the hole until they couldn't see them anymore.

The Empress cackled, "The secret heart unlocks and they will awaken from their sleep!"

Rose looked to Donna, who was two parts angry and one part scared out of her mind.

"_Poor Donna…She shouldn't have been dragged into this…" _Rose sighed to her self. She swallowed as she looked down the hole _"I've never been scared of_ _spiders, but I think I'll make an exception for these."_

Donna needed clarification on what was down the hole. She needed to be _sure_. "What's down there!" She looked down into the hole, which was now glowing gold. The glow was getting brighter and brighter. It was coming back up towards them!

"My Children!" The Empress declared, "Now, reborn! To feast on flesh!"

Donna looked at Rose, and Rose back at Donna.

"Come on Doctor, hurry up!" Rose murmured to herself.

The Racnoss clacked her legs on the hard floor, "The witch star will come to me!"

She paused for a moment, looking back to Rose, Donna, and Lance with determination, "They will be hungry, they need sustenance!"

Lance immediately started to beg for his life, "No! Not me! Take her! No, take _both_ of them!"

The Empress laughed, "Lance, you funny little man! You were quite impolite to your lady friend!" Her expression changed as she yelled out orders to the robots, _"Perish the Web!" _

Half of the web holding Lance up ripped open and Lance fell into the hole, screaming.

_"LANCE!"_ Donna shouted.

"_Lance! No…You stupid idiot! You did this! I hate you!...But I don't want you dead!"_

"Harvest the humans!" The Empress commanded, "Reduce them to meat!"

She continued with her speech, "My children are climbing towards me! And none shall stop them! So you might as well unmask, my clever little Doctor man."

On one of the stairs, a robo-form was sneaking around. It stopped at her voice and pulled off its cape. The Doctor was there instead.

"Oh well. Nice try!" He looked up to Rose, "What do you think? A nine... Ten?"

"Solid seven for effort! They've already cut off one of us!" Rose played back to him. Her expression was of pure relief.

The Doctor wrinkled his nose. He winced and adopted a sorry expression on his face. He got out the sonic and pointed it at the web.

The web holding Rose and Donna made a ripping sound like paper tearing in-half. Rose could feel the pressure of the web decreasing around her.

Rose yelped in surprise. Donna began screeching, _"I'm gonna fall!"_

"No!" The Doctor reassured, "You're gonna swing!"

Donna and Rose both grabbed a different bit of web and they swung, screaming, right past the Empress and towards the Doctor.

"I've got you!" The Doctor yelled. He held out his arms, ready for both of them. Rose was higher than Donna, and she swung gracefully into the Doctor's arms with an undignified grunt and a happy smile. Donna was below Rose and missed the Doctor, hitting the wall underneath them with a loud bang.

The Doctor and Rose separated and looked down to see Donna laying on her back, bits of web tangled around her.

"Oh…Sorry." The Doctor apologized. Rose looked apologetic.

"The Doctor man amuses me!" The Empress laughed.

The Doctor turned his attention back at the queen.

"Empress of the Racnoss." He stood up, arms open, holding on to the bar in front of him, looking really important, "I give you one last chance! I can find you a planet. I can find you and your children a place in the universe to co-exist! Take that offer and end this! **Now!"**

"These men are so funny." The Empress said, her laughter gone.

"What's your answer?"

"I'm afraid I have to decline." She laughed once more.

"Then what happens next is your own doing." The Doctor replied. He sounded so terrifying that even the Racnoss stopped laughing and gave her full attention to him.

"What happens next?" She responded, before hissing at him. "Attack!"

Robo-forms from all around appeared from the dark corners, their guns lifting up and aiming for the Doctor, "Take aim! And-"

"Relax." The Doctor calmly spoke out. All the robo-forms put down their guns and bent down, useless.

"What did you do?" Donna asked, looking up at him.

"Guess what I've got Donna? _Pockets!" _The Doctor put his hand in one of his pockets and brought out a remote. It was the remote from the robo forms at the party.

Donna gawked.

"How did that fit in there?" Donna questioned, completely confused.

Rose smiled as if she knew a deep secret, and the Doctor answered, "They're bigger on the inside."

"Oh! Of _course!_" Donna shouted loudly.

"Robo-forms are not necessary!" The Empress tried to make her problems work for her, "My children will feast on Martian flesh!"

"Oh, but I'm not from Mars." The Doctor said darkly, standing up straighter.

"Then... Where?" the Empress asked, looking confused.

"I'm from a planet that's far away. It's long since gone. But its name lives on." He paused, yelling out the next name, "Gallifrey!"

The Racnoss went mad, shaking her head as if trying to erase the name from her thoughts, "You _murdered_ the Racnoss!"

The Doctor did not acknowledge her statement. "I warned you." He pulled out three of the Christmas tree balls.

"No! No!" The Racnoss begged, "No! Don't! No!"

Right then, Rose felt a surge of sympathy for the Empress.

"Doctor? What are you doing?"

"She can't stay Rose, if she won't leave she can't stay!"

"She's only doing this for her children. Wouldn't you do the same if you had kids?"

The Doctor had a far away look in his eyes for a moment, as if remembering something, but then his expression hardened.

"Rose, they have killed millions of civilizations - I can't let them live. I'm sorry."

He threw them into the air, "Doctor, you have to rememb-_ Doctor!" _Rose shouted as he did that. He ignored her and continued to get more and more Christmas balls out of his pockets.

He used the controller to spin them around above the Racnoss and towards the pipe lines, blowing pipes up and down the corridors, blowing some pipes up behind the Empress.

The room burst into flames as pools of oil ignited. Water gushed out of the pipes, and huge waves came crashing in, pouring down the hole.

"No! My children!" The Racnoss cried desperately, screaming. Rose's face crumpled up in pity and sadness, and she fought the urge to scream and look away.

Rose looked at the Doctor, who was stood next to her. Water was raining on him, but there was flames behind him. The fire was lighting up half his face, leaving the rest dark. His face looked so pained, so unseeing, so dead.

Rose shivered.

The Racnoss was screaming out for her children, begging for them. Flames and water were all around, the water flowing down the hole and drowning the Racnoss's children.

Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand, spinning in front of him, blocking his view and looking into his eyes, "Stop it! Please, Doctor! Look..." He looked away from the dying Empress and at her, his face hard - Terrifying. But she could see some recognition, she could see guilt appearing in his eyes. "Look at her - jus'a mother grieving for her children! Stop this!"

"Rose... Rose, I..."

The Doctor snapped out of his trance, eyes vivid. He looked around, looked for a way to fix this... But water was already rushing in at his feet.

It was too late.

He closed his eyes for a moment, "It's done. I'm sorry."

He looked back at the Racnoss, Rose looked as well, and then she looked back at the Doctor, grabbing his hand and making him look at her, "We've gotta go!"

The Doctor turned to the screaming Racnoss once more before nodding and allowing himself to be pulled behind her. They ran up the stairs, Donna picking up her bulky dress and trailing behind them.

"Donna, _hurry up!"_

Donna looked annoyed, "I'm coming as fast as I can!"

In front of them, visible through the gaps in the stairs, the Racnoss disappeared in a flash of light.

She re-appeared in her ship high above the Earth, slowly starting to lower herself down to the earth. Once she was lowered enough, she started shooting laser beams, avenging her dead young and killing the race the Doctor-man seemed to like so much.

Something hit her ship and she screamed in rage, but something hit again, and again. She was hit by one of thee blasts of energy, and she burned up along with her ship.

The trio found the corridor and the door with the ladder up the to Thames barrier. They climbed up it slowly, slipping a bit as the ladder was covered with water.

"What about the Empress?" Donna shouted up at the Doctor. She was behind Rose and the Doctor by a few rungs.

"She's used up all the huon energy, she's defenseless." The Doctor answered.

The Doctor got to the top first. He soniced the top, and it popped open. There was a loud bang like a cannon.

The Doctor climbed out, followed by Rose and then Donna.

There was a loud bang like a canon going off outside. The three could see something in the sky burning.

"The Racnoss." The Doctor muttered climbing out.

Rose looked down, hand slipping in the Doctor's to provide comfort for both of them. He squeezed hers back in return.

"There's one problem." Donna said, the Doctor looked from the burning web in the sky to Donna.

What's that?" the Doctor queried.

"We've drained the Thames." He looked over at the water…well…where the water was. Boats were resting on slightly damp land, confused sailors hooting their loud horns. There were even some fish flopping around. A few sailors decided to make the best of this opportunity and climbed out of their boats to grab a few fish for dinner.

The sight just made the Doctor laugh; he'd done some strange things in his time, but never once had he drained the Thames. Rose and Donna soon followed in on his laughter.


	8. The Runaway Bride Part 7

They stood on the barrier for a few minutes, just watching the commotion going on below.

"Shall we go back down?" The Doctor asked.

"Got anything to breathe with till we get out?" Rose half-joked.

"Oh, the water shouldn't be so deep anymore, most of it flooded the hole." By the end of his sentence his face seemed to have darkened. Before anyone could say anything else he opened the hatch, motioning for Rose and Donna to go first.

"I'm going first! I'm NOT having you looking up my dress!" Donna said as she quickly (but carefully) marched to the hatch, starting to climb back down. Rose shared an amused look with the Doctor before climbing after Donna.

The Doctor looked once more at the drained Thames.

_**'At least there's no Lochness monster in this river...' **_He laughed to himself, imaging Sarah-Jane thinking the same thing, _**'I had to kill it though…I couldn't let it kill any more people…But, then again, back then I didn't have as many reservations...'**_

"Doctor? You comin'?" Rose shouted up at him.

"Yep, sorry." He quickly jumped in the hatch, following after Rose and Donna.

Donna hopped off the last few steps and landed in the water with a small splash, the water only reaching up to her knees.

"Well then…Home?" The Doctor suggested, running his hand through his hair.

"Finally!" Donna muttered, "Which way to the box…thing…?"

Rose's heart dropped to her throat.

"The TARDIS? Will she be alright?" Rose asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, she would live through the apocalypse intact," the Doctor calmed Rose, "She has a force-field barrier, constructed of…" He trailed off, turning left to the TARDIS.

Donna looked at Rose questioningly, Rose just shrugged and followed the Doctor, grabbing his hand once she'd caught up with him. He smiled down at her and she returned the smile.

_**'What's she thinking about? Is she disappointed in me? Is she angry with me?'**_

_'I wonder if I can get X-factor in the TARDIS…Maybe I can get the future X-factors…Or the past…missed the last two years…'_

The TARDIS came into view, so the three quickened their steps.

The ride was quiet and smooth…for once. The TARDIS landed with a quick bump.

Donna walked slowly to the door and walked outside into the familiar street, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as she immediately calmed.

_'Home…Finally…I just wanna sleep and pretend these past six months were a bad dream...'_

The Doctor scanned her with the sonic, bringing her out of her thoughts "All Huon particles are gone, no damage. You're fine."

"Yeah," Donna sighed, "Apart from…I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day…Sort of."

"We couldn't save him... We're so sorry." Rose said, looking very remorseful and very much like she wanted to give Donna a hug.

"He deserved it."

The Doctor eyed Donna down when she said this, his eyes like x-rays looking into her.

_'The Doctor is like an alien Dumbledore! How Harry explains in the books, his eyes are like x-rays or somethin'…Or maybe that coulda just been one of those fanfics…"_

"No…he didn't." Donna admitted, looking towards her house, "I'd Better get inside. They'll be worried."

"Best Christmas present they can have." The Doctor smiled. Through the window and curtain of Donna's house, there was a shadow of Donna's mum and Grandad hugging.

"Oh, no. I forgot. You hate Christmas!" The Doctor said.

"Yes I do." Rose chuckled, along with the Doctor.

_'Christmas's haven't been the best…The Doctor being ill…I just lost mum…But…They've been with him, and hey, how can you not love Christmas…'_

"Even if it snowed?" The Doctor asked, not waiting for an answer as he turned around and pressed a button inside the TARDIS.

The light on top of the TARDIS glowed brightly for a second before it shot something bright off into the sky, which exploded like fireworks and instead of the sparks slowly fading away, they turned into snow.

Rose laughed feeling giddy all of sudden, wanting to jump up and down.

She grabbed his arm, leaning into him. "Snow!" She blurted out.

"I can't believe you did that!" Donna laughed happily.

"Oh basically atmospheric excitation." He responded. He then leaned to his left and whispered quietly to Rose, "Used a lot of power, trip to Cardiff in a few days." Rose fought a smile.

"Well, Merry Christmas." Donna said.

"And you!" Rose and the Doctor said in unison, Donna smiled back at them.

Rose and the Doctor shared a look, communicating with their eyes. The Doctor nodded at Rose then turned back to Donna, "So what will you do with yourself now?" He ruffled the back of his hair.

"Not getting married - that's for starters - and, I'm not gonna temp any more…I don't know... Travel, see a bit more of the Earth, walk in the dust, just go out there and do…_something_."

There was a pause.

"...You could travel with us." Rose offered. The Doctor nodded, agreeing with Rose.

"No, I can't." Donna said.

"Oh." Rose said, surprised, but not wanting to push her decision. It must have been a terrifying day for her.

_'Still, it's a normal day for me…I love it.'_

"No, I can't." Donna repeated.

"No, that's fine." Rose smiled her understanding at her.

"No, but, really. I'm sorry but I can't." Donna paused, "Just everything we did today. It's just-"

"It's alright," The Doctor smiled at her, "We've still got each other, Rose and I."

Donna smiled.

"Tell you what, though." Donna said, "I do, do a good Christmas dinner. Mum always cooks enough for an army, come on."

"We don't." The Doctor replied simply.

"You did last year, you said so yourself!"

The Doctor thought about it, sharing a look with Rose, "Oh…alright. But, you go first warn them. And don't say we're Martians." Donna laughed, and the Doctor continued, "We just have to park her properly - she might drift of to the Middle Ages. We'll see you there in a minute." Rose caught on and smiled at Donna before walking into the TARDIS.

The Doctor started up the TARDIS, "I'm sorry Rose. I just…"

"It's alright. I couldn't bare a Christmas dinner so soon after…can we rest? Just a few days in the vortex before Cardiff?"

"'Course."

"DOCTOR, ROSE!" Donna's screeching voice penetrated the walls.

"_Blimey_, she's loud!" The Doctor muttered, before stopping the TARDIS and walking out.

"Am I ever gonna see you two again?" Donna asked, quietly realizing that she wouldn't be able to convince them for Christmas dinner.

"If we're lucky." The Doctor said, smiling.

"...And be fantastic!." Rose added with a grin.

The Doctor walked back into the TARDIS, and Rose took a step out of the doorway to envelop Donna in a hug.

"Tell him." Donna said quietly when they separated.

"Tell him what?" Rose asked, genuinely confused.

"You love him. You said so in the taxi. He feels the same. I can see it in his eyes. He looked at you the way dad does to mum. Or Granddad used to look at my late Gran...How Lance never looked at me. He loves you."

Rose nodded, knowing that look…But never wanting to act on it encase she was wrong…"How, though? "

"Just blurt it out. The best way." Rose laughed.

"I'll see you."

"Yeah. You two better be together next time!" Rose nodded and started to walk into the TARDIS.

"Rose." Donna said softly.

"Yeah?" Rose answered poking her head out of the door.

"What does she want now?" Donna heard the Doctor mutter behind Rose, but with no heat in it.

"Your Mum and your friend... What were there names?"

"Jackie and Mickey." Rose's voice broke when she finished Mickey's name. She walked back into the TARDIS, closing the door.

Rose nodded to him and the Doctor pulled a leaver and off they went.

Donna smiled, her hair blowing in a gust of wind as the TARDIS blinked out of existance, snowflakes fluttering down and gathering on her hair. She turned around and walked towards her home, ready to surprise her family.

It really had been one strange day.


	9. Smith and Jones 1

AN/ Damn…haven't written in ages! Least for this story. Sorry! If you're wondering how Jack got here, read my other story 'Doctor who: With Rose 2'

Rose was writing in her diary, the Doctor and Jack playing fetch with Sirius, when a beeping noise ran throughout the TARDIS, Rose and Jack looked up in confusion; Sirius started barking at if he could tell the noise to stop.

The Doctor through the stick to Sirius. Putting on hand in his inside pocket he rummaged around for a minute, soon enough pulling out a device that reminded Rose of a DS.

Rose put down her diary and waited for The Doctor to explain.

"Earth 2007." The Doctor told them as if that made all the sense in the world. Then walked out of the park, to Rose guessed the Control room.

Rose finished the line she was on, made sure her diary was locked, put it down on the bench and followed Jack out the room. Sirius bounding along beside them.

Jack took Rose's hand as they walked into the control room, they reached their destination just as the TARDIS jerked; Jack only just caught Rose in time. But the Doctor had fallen to the floor.

"Why didn't I think of Carpet a long time ago, makes falling over softer." He stood and had pink fluff on his nose. Rose couldn't help but laugh, Jack joined in, "What?" the Doctor asked completely dumbfounded. "What? Rose? Jack? What?"

"You've got…got…fluff! On your nose!" Rose shouted as another burst of laughter fell from her.

The Doctor sighed and brushed the fluff off as they landed with a bump that made Rose and Jack fall to the floor, immediately silencing their laughter.

As Jack stood and helped Rose, the Doctor walked outside he scanned his surroundings.

"_**No I'm not jealous!" **_He tried and failed to convince himself, _**"She's just human! A stupid Beautiful Ape!"**_

To distract himself from his thoughts he look down at the at his devise then back up he sighed once again, "It's in that hospital…" the Doctor muttered, "Oh I've never liked hospitals…"

"I'll stay in the TARDIS with Sirius, you guys go." Jack told them, he also didn't really like hospitals.

The Doctor nodded, he'd been wanted just him and Rose time since Jack joined them. Rose had started to forgive him for leaving Jack. Jack had forgiven the Doctor quite quickly to the Doctors surprise. That made him regret leaving Jack even more, the man was so nice, but he still left him.

Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand, "What you thinking about?" she asked as the TARDIS door closed and they started their short walk to the hospital.

"_**You." **_He wanted to said, but couldn't as he said, "Nothing really, just hospitals, you?"

"Wondering what is it this time."

The Doctor smiled at her as she walked along next to him, he felt weird without Sirius, the Clabro followed him everywhere, even to the toilet if he wasn't quick enough to close the door. Although, occasionally sleeps in Rose's bed instead of his.

They got to the waiting room, the Doctor grabbed his stomach as if it was hurting, "I've got serve adnominal pains." He whispered quickly and quietly to Rose.

"Excuse me?" She said to a nurse passing by, "Hello, my friend John Smith, he's been complain of a serve adnominal pains, we were wondering if he could get checked out."

"Of course, let me just show you to a cubical." The nurse said.

They followed her to a room, just a curtain keeping everyone else out, but it was fine for the Doctor, he lay down in the bed.

For a while he and Rose just chatted for a while, about other planets, where to go after this, Rose's birthday, what they were going to do about it. But Rose was thrown out; visiting hours were over, "I'll see you in the morning Doctor." He sat up and gave her a hug.

"Be careful."

"Always am." Rose grinned back at him and left the cubical.

It was dark as she left the room, and she suddenly felt the need to run back to the TARDIS. Look back towards the Hospital she noticed it was encased in a soft glow, most people would just assume it was the lights, but Rose knew better. She began to run, not because of danger, but she just felt like it, so she did, but instead of going straight to the TARDIS she went around a park, and just ran full on for over 10 minutes. She reached the TARDIS, breathing heavily with a horrible stitch in her side, she found her key and let herself in. Greeted by excited and hyper Clabro.

"What were you doing?" Jack asked in a subjective voice.

"Huh? Oh, Running."

"Why? Is there something out there?" Jack walked forward and checked Rose's face, arms and legs for bruises.

"No, I just felt the need to run." Sitting heavily down on the Captain's Chair she looked at Jack with Puppy eyes, "Get me a drink Pwease?"

Rolling his eyes Jack nodded and walked down the corridor to the kitchen, hoping it was in the same place he left it.

"_**I want some cheese and crackers."**_

Rose relaxed as Sirius jumped onto her lap, both tails hitting her legs, stroked his back, and ears. She found Sirius loved it under the neck. Jack walked back in 5 minutes later with a glass of water, and she gulped it down in one breath.

Jack sat down put the plate of cheese and crackers on his lap, picked one up and started eating it.

Once he finished that one he reach down to get another one and found a soft head there instead, looking down he saw Sirius licking the plate.

"OI!" Jack shouted, Sirius climbed from Rose's lap onto his to reach the whole plate. Jack looked up at Rose, "He ate my crackers!" Rose grinned and Jack saw something on her front tooth, cheese. "So did you!" Rose just winked and pulled Sirius back to her lap, bringing the plate with him. Defeated, Jack sighed, "Where's the Doctor?"

"He had to stay over night. I wasn't allowed to stay."

"You didn't check out the hospital?"

"The Doctor said he'll do some tonight, and then we can have another look tomorrow. But then, as I left I noticed the Hospital was glowing slightly."

"The lights?"

"I don't think so…it looked…alienish."

"Alienish?" Jack laughed.

Rose seemed completely obvious to the fact he was making fun of her. "I'll get the Doctor to check it out tomorrow."

"Ah. Alright then. Movie night?"

"Or course. Mean Girls?"

"Go on then." Jack sounded annoyed about the choice, but really was glad she said it, so he didn't have to.

Once the film finished Rose couldn't be bothered to move so closed her eyes to sleep, Jack wouldn't mind…

She dreamt of herself, the Doctor and Jack. Kids running around, and riding a green horse, while chasing Sirius, but when she had woken up, she'd completely forgotten about her dream.

"Jack?" she muttered tiredly.

"Hmm?" she sounded wide awake.

"I have to get up."

"Why?"

"The Doctor told me to come back in the morning." She yawned which caught onto Jack making him yawn.

"Get up then." He pushed her off the sofa, forgetting Sirius was on her lap. Sirius woke, yelped and jumped of Rose's lap at the last second before he was squashed. "Woaps, sorry Sirius." Jack apologized, stroking the confused puppy's head.

Rose sat up from the floor, "Don't apologize to me then."

"Why would I? I did that on purpose."

"Pop a Balloon on Purpose!" Rose said, as if it was one of the most atrocious thing that someone could do. She dragged out the 'lloon' of balloon. And empathised the 'Pur' of Purpose.

"Pardon me?" Jack asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Rugrats." She explained as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"I repeat, pardon me?"

"You've never seen Rugrats?"

"Nope…"

"We're watching that later!"

Jack nodded, not sure what to say, half of him, thought Rose had gone mad.

Half an hour later Rose was read to go see the Doctor.

She walked calmly into his room, he was sitting up reading a book, "Men are from Mars? Woman are from Venus? Seriously?"

"Good book, but the Dr didn't have any other's I could read, bored with no one to talk to. I don't sleep." He explained, as though it were obvious.

"Good job I'm here then." She sat down on a seat next to his bed.

"That reminds me," The Doctor started, "When I first regenerated, who changed me into the Pyjamas?" As he said that Rose noticed he was in pyjamas.

"For one, how did that remind you? And for two, I did." Rose blushed.

The Doctor looked relived, "At least it wasn't you're mother, or Mickey." He shuddered at the thought.

"Where did you get these Pyjamas from? And where are you're clothes?"

"In my pocket and under the bed."

"You carry Pyjamas in your…never mind. Last night as I left the hospital had a weird sort of…greenish, Alienish glow around it."

"Hmmm…" The Doctor looked thoughtful as the curtain opened, and a group of people walked in. Most of them young, in their 20's or over, none younger.

"Hello Mr. Smith how are you today?" one of the people said, as he was in a suit, balding and looked old. Rose assumed he was the boss of the rest of the group.

"Oh not so bad still a bit blah," he poked his tongue out.

"Mr. Smith came in yesterday saying he had serve adnominal pains."

"That wasn't very clever running around outside was it?" one of the medical student said, dark skin, quite pretty. Her name tag said Martha Jones.

"Sorry?" The Doctor looked puzzled. Rose looked at him questionly; he was really confused, not faking confusion. Only the trained eye could tell.

Martha now looked confused, "This morning, you came over to me and took you're tie off. Saying to me 'See?'"

"Really what did I do that for?"

"I don't know you just did."

"Not me. Been in bed all day reading this." He held up his book. Rose noted the way he empathised the word 'day'.

"That's weird have you got a brother?"

"No not anymore, just me and my two friends."

"_Not anymore? He had a brother?"_

Martha looked at Rose just noticing she was there. "Hello I'm Rose Tyler." Rose said reaching out to shake Martha's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Martha took her hand and shook it.

"Time pass's and I grow ever more weary Miss. Jones." the Dr said bringing them all out of there little conversion. Rose had forgotten about the other people. She saw the Doctor look up at the man; he had forgotten the other people also.

"Sorry," Martha took the stepiscope off from around her neck, putting them in her ears, "Would you mind lifting up you're top?" she asked him.

"Not at all." He said lifting his top and winking at Rose who blushed.

Martha put the listening end on the Doctor chest, Rose just stared at his chest completely distracted by it.

After a few seconds she heard someone clearing there throat and looked up to see the Doctor, he was watching her, watch him. He had a smile on his face; she blushed once again and looked at Martha who was looking confused, moving the stepiscope from the right to the left.

"_Crap, he has two hearts! Did he just wink at her? He must have a plan…let's hope she doesn't tell the other people…they'll just think she's crazy."_

"Are you having trouble finding the heart Miss. Jones?" the Dr asked her.

"Um…I don't know…stomach cramps?"

"That is a symptom not a diagnosis and you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patients' chart," the Dr picked up the chart, but when he touched the metal bar he jerked back as if he was shocked.

"_**Electric shock? Hmm…"**_

"That happened to me this morning" Martha said looking shocked. As if electric shocks didn't happen often.

"Me too, when I opened the door." A medical student said.

"And me in the lift." Another one said.

"_And me every time I touch the Doctor."_ Rose thought herself.

"Well that is to be expected, there's a thunder storm moving in, lightning is a form of static electricity as most best written by, um…well…anyo-" The Dr said, but was cut off by the Doctor.

"Benjamin Franklin."

"Correct." the Dr said, blushed as he didn't expect to be corrected by a patient.

"Me and old Ben that was a day and a half," The Doctor said calmly as if stuff like that happens everyday…well it did for him. "I got road burns chasing after that kite, then I got soaked."

"_One day he's gonna be put in a mental home and I'm gonna have to break him out of there."_

"Quite." The Dr said looking at the Doctor as if he had grown two heads.

"And then I got electrocuted!" The Doctor shouted, eyes wide, sounding like it was propitious to be electrocuted.

"Moving on" the Dr and Medical student's walked away, but the Dr said, "I think perhaps a visit from a Sightriactic." Rose snorted, silently agreeing with the Dr.

Martha glanced back at the Doctor, Rose suddenly fell an extra burst of jealously, but the Doctor didn't even glace at Martha, she realized that the Doctor was grinning at her.

"You met Benjamin Franklin?" she couldn't help bursting out.

"Yeah. Oh…bout a hundred years ago now."

"In your personal timeline or _the _Timeline?"

"My Timeline. When I was 800! Can you believe it! Me 800?"

Rose laughed, "You make it sound as if it's a small number!"

"For Timelords, 900 is still a teenager becoming a young adult."

"No way, by the way you act, I'd expect it to be still a 9 year old."

"Oi!" he playfully slapped her arm, "Timelords that don't travel. Just live boring lives, can live till…2000 give or take a few hundred. Just dying of old age every time. But I live a dangerous life. If I stopped travelling and kept dying of old age, I'd have about 600 years, 200 ish-years, each regeneration."

"So…you've only got three regenerations' left." It wasn't a question.

"I think so, but the Master found a way to regenerate after his 13th…but who knows…I died of old age in my first…"

Rose resisted the urge to ask who the Master is, "How old were you?"

"211. I'm gonna get changed, we can look around." He changed the subject before Rose could ask anymore questions. Rose nodded, and tried her best not to watch him get changed.

The room suddenly jerked them sideways, Rose felt like she was back on the TARDIS as she bashed into the bed, people screamed from all around them.

The Doctor grabbed hold of the pole which was stuck into the ground, and grabbed Rose's arm as she flew past him.

It stopped as quickly as it started, "You ok Rose?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yup." The Doctor popped the 'P'

Everyone had seemed to calm down after the Earthquake, at least that's what Rose assumed it to be. But them barely a few seconds later there was a scream, then another, then everyone seemed to join in.

Looking around he noticed people gathering around one spot in the wall.

He watched people running to see what was on the wall, either screaming, freezing or running back to their bed. All terrified.

As they neared Rose realized the people were crowding around a window.

The Doctor seemed busy watching the people with interest, Rose walked away from him towards the window.

Looking out she froze "Doctor?" she croaked he throat suddenly dry, it was barely more than a whisper but his acute hearing picked it up.

"Yes?"

"We're on the Moon."

He looked at her as is he hadn't heard her right. "Pardon?"

"Look." She pointed at the window which by now everyone had walked away from.

"The moon." He muttered, "That's a new one…well…"

"It was raining upside down now we're on the moon!" someone said from below him, looking down towards the voice he saw a young girl. No more than 7.

"Raining upside down? That's weird."

"Yeah…I was looking out the window waiting for my Mummy had to go home to get more clothes for her and me. Then I saw rain, I like rain, but it was going the wrong way."

"Well your Mummy will be here soon enough. I promise that you'll get out of here. What's you're name?"

"Katie."

"Katie that's a nice name."

"What's yours?"

"I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler."

"Doctor's a funny name!" she giggled.

"It is isn't it, maybe during my naming ceremony someone called out 'Doctor!' and I got stuck with it." Rose couldn't help but smile with that explanation.

Katie laughed, "Really?"

"Yup." He popped the 'P' making Katie Giggle.

"Why are you in the ho'pital?" Katie asked still smiling.

"Want me to tell you a secret?"

"Ok?"

"You can't tell anyone."

"I won't!" she promised excited to be trusted with a secret like that.

"I'm a time traveller, I knew something was wrong with the hospital, so I came forward in time to fix it." He made it sound so dramatic Rose had to laugh; he was so good with kids.

"Wow!" Katie's eyes opened wide with trust and shock.

"Why are you here?" he asked carefully.

"I have leu-…Leukemia." She struggled with the long word.

"Oh…I'm so sorry, I hope you get better."

She smiled, "I hope I do too." She yawned, "I'm going to go back to my room till Mummy gets here." Katie told them.

"Ok, just relax, you're Mummy will be here soon enough."

Katie smiled at the Doctor turned to walk back to her room, but she fell over, the Doctor went to help her, letting Katie lean against him while they walked to Katie's room.

Rose stood by the window, staring out at the moon, she's been to different planet, and spaceships, but never the moon, the thing she'd stared at ever since she was little.

She looked over at the Doctor, he glanced back and her and mouthed, "Don't wander off." She nodded back at him.


	10. Smith and Jones 2

The Doctor walked with Katie leaning against him, she was limping and looked exhausted, which was worse to see on a 7 year old girl's face.

"_**Poor girl has leukaemia and stuck on the moon, without her Mum."**_

"This is my room." Katie told him outside room 333. He opened the door for her, letting her walk into the room first; she used the door to help her balance till the Doctor could catch up with her to help her to the bed.

"Thank you." Katie yawned.

"Go to sleep, when you wake up you're mum will be with you, still right on this chair." He pointed at it as if to prove his point.

Rose sat down on the chair by the window. The medical student Martha came to the window, completely ignoring Rose, while talking to her friend, one of the other medical students.

"It's real." Martha said, "It's really real! Hold on." Martha reached up to open the window.

"Don't!" the girl with her shouted, "We'll lose all the air!"

"But the windows aren't exactly air tight, so we would have lost all the air straight away. But we didn't."

"_Oh, that's good."_

"Good point." The Doctor said marching over to them. "Brilliant in fact. What was you're name?"

"Martha." Martha seemed flattered that the Doctor just said she was brilliant. But them Martha smile faded as the Doctor grinned at Rose.

"But the question is how are we breathing?" he seemed to ask this question to Rose.

"We can't be." the other girl said.

"No point in answering so don't waste my time." the Doctor scolded her, reluctantly looking away from Rose.

"Is there a balcony anywhere?" Rose asked standing from the chair, the Doctor took her hand.

"I saw one near Katie's room."

"I'll come as well." Martha offered.

"You might die." The Doctor told her seriously.

"Might not."

"Good." The Doctor approved, "Not her, she'll hold us up." The Doctor motioned to the other girl. Rose and the Doctor ran quickly, the Doctor leading the way as always. She noticed Martha struggling to keep up. Rose couldn't help but smirk at that. They rounded a corner and saw it, everyone seemed to be shying as far as they could from the doors showing the moon, and Earth far below them.

The Doctor put his spare hand on the door handle, Rose took the other door handle; taking a deep breath and holding that breathe, they opened the doors.

Nothing happened.

"We've got air, how does it work?" Martha asked.

"Just be glad it does." The Doctor told her, not bothering to explain his guess, for once.

All three of them took the few steps to stand on the balcony by the bar, the Doctor stood in the middle of the women, with his arms out stretched on the balcony bar, looking important.  
"Got a party tonight" Martha said after a moment of silence just looking out at the Earth. "My brothers 21st."

"You ok?" Rose asked concerned. She felt sorry for this poor medical student, stuck on the moon, she might die, people always die or leave around her and the Doctor. Some how Rose herself just about managed to stay, even if she was occasionally hanging on by a thread.

"Yeah." Martha answered, not very convincingly.

"_I'm on the moon…with a patient and his friend…A crazy man who two hearts who thinks he met Benjamin Franklin…but…"_

"Wanna go back in?" the Doctor offered, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"No way!" It wasn't a shout, but it was loud enough to make Rose jump Martha paused, "I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same. It's beautiful. I mean how many people want to go to the moon? And here we are…standing in the Earth light."

"Sun technically." Rose corrected. The Doctor smirked at Rose's comment, Martha just bluntly ignored her.

"What do you think happened?" Martha questioned.

"What do you think?" he asked Martha in a way of avoid answering himself.

"Extra terrestrial. Got to be." She looked at Rose and the Doctor as if she was worried they thought she was crazy, "I don't know…a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days…a space ship flying into Big Ben, both Christmas', those Cyber things. Daleks flying over London," Martha paused, Rose and the Doctor waited for her to say more, "I had a cousin Adiola. She worked at Carney wolf never came home."

"_Oh, that poor girl…"_

"_**I killed her…I killed her cousin…well the Cybermen killed her, but I made it real…"**_

Rose sensed the Doctors distress; she reached out to put a hand over his. He relaxed slightly at her touch.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor told Martha, completely sincere, "We were there…in the battle."

They went silent for a moment. Remembering that day, months go for Martha, barely a week for the Doctor and Rose.

Martha took a deep breath, calming herself, "I promise you Mr. Smith and Miss. Tyler that we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon we can travel back. There's got to be a way."

"It's not Smith, that's not my real name." The Doctor said suddenly looking grave, he pulled his hand from under Rose's and walked over to the left side of the balcony and looked down, over the side, looking for clues…anything.

"_Blues clues." _Rose couldn't help smiling at that thought.

"Who are you then?"

"I'm The Doctor."

"Me too, _if_ I ever pass my tests." Martha laughed, "What is it then _Dr._ Smith?"

He walked past them to the other side of the balcony and looked down once again, "Just The Doctor."

"How do you mean _just_ the Doctor?" Martha said looking at him confusion written all over her face.

"I mean just The Doctor." The Doctor tried to explain, looking at Martha trying to get her to believe him.

"So people call you the Doctor?"

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded as if to prove the point.

"Well, I call him Doctor. Skip the, _The_." Rose broke in.

"Or that." The Doctor agreed.

"Well I'm not." Martha said, "As far as I'm concerned, you've got to _earn_ that title."

"He has!" Rose all but shouted, trying to defend the Doctor, he's saved so many lives, and never gets any thanks for it.

The Doctor grinned at her, "Rose, use you're Mooooon voice."

"Mooooon voice? Seriously Doctor?" Rose shook her head grinned all the while.

He shrugged, "Worth a try."

"Huh?" Martha looked completely mystified.

"He saw an advert about a cow wanting to be a horse, and is now trying to make Cow jokes." Rose explained laughing, it was such a bad joke it was funny.

"Right…" Martha didn't seem to know what else to say.

"What about this. Why does a milking stool have only three legs?" Rose and Martha just stared at him, bamboozled, "Because the cow has the udder!" He laughed so hard that Rose and Martha couldn't help but laugh too, all three of them stood on the balcony laughing, all realizing the madness of it all, stuck on the moon in a hospital made them laugh harder, anyone watching must have thought they'd gone mad.

They all eventually calmed down, leaning on the balcony bar of hospital wall to catch their breath. "So let's making at start, shall we? Test this theory, there must be some sort of," as he said that he was looking at the ground, and picked up a stone, throwing it as far as he could, which was quite far, roughly 5 metres from where they stood the stone bounced off an invisible wall, and feel to the floor. As it hit the invisible wall a blue light rippled around where the stone it, "Force field. Keeping the air in." the Doctor finished.

"Like a big bubble?" Rose grinned.

"Like a big bubble." The Doctor repeated, confirming Rose's question.

"That would mean we haven't got a big supply of air right?" Martha said, "What happens when we run out?"

"How many people in this hospital?" The Doctor asked, looking grave once again.

"I don't know 1000." Martha replied causally.

"1000 people suffocating." The Doctor looked angry, his face consorted with rage.

"Why would anyone wanna do that?" Martha just look angry, but no where near as angry as the Doctor.

Suddenly there was a loud noise, like an engine with over 1000 speaks attached to it. Right over head.

Looking up too see three cylinder shaped silver things, floating above them. Floating with blue/red/yellow gasp coming out of three different holes in the bottom of each ship.

"Head's up." The Doctor said, studying the spaceships, Rose realized he was trying to figure out what species the ships belonged to.

The ships landed on the moon roughly 100 meters away from where the Hospital stood.

"Aliens." Martha said, shell-shocked. "Proper Aliens!"

"What species?" Rose asked the Doctor as she saw his face light up with realization and annoyance.

"Judoon."

As the Judoon landed near the bottom of the ship, doors opened outwards, hundreds of tall people shaped things in leather and a large black biker's helmet on.

"_Frankenstein monster! Just with a helmet on."_

The Judoon were walking in a single line from each ship, slowly joining to make 3 single lines. Walking towards the hospital, once they reached the edge of the force field, they didn't stop; they just walked straight through it. It was like rubber moving stretching around them, then sealing behind each one, before the next walked through it once again.

They walked back into the hallway as they heard screams, grabbing Rose's hand the Doctor began running towards the scream. They were on the second floor, and reached a balcony where they could observe the bottom floor.

Once realizing the Judoon weren't harming anyone, just scaring the poor humans, the Doctor pulled Rose down and they hid inside a plant, Martha hid with them.

There was one Judoon with out his helmet on.

"He's a Rhino." Rose's observed bluntly.

"Yep." The Doctor said, popping the 'p'.

Each Judoon had a scanner thing, which looked like a bigger version of the Sonic Screwdriver, they were pointing it at one person's forehead, lighting the forehead up with a bright blue light. After a few seconds of scanning the Judoon used the other side of the scanner to draw a black X the person's left hand.

"Oh, look over there you've got a little shop. I like a little shop." The Doctor remarked.

"What is it with you and shops?" Rose wanted to know.

"They're brilliant!" He said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Never mind that! What are Judoon?" Martha almost shouted.

"They're like Police. Well Police for hire, more like planetary thugs." The Doctor explained.

"They brought us to the moon?"

"Natural territory. According to the intergalactic law they've go no derisdiction over the Earth. So they've isolated us."

"The up-side down rain, lighting and thunder…stuff was 'em weren't it?" Rose intervened.

"Using an h2o scoop." The Doctor finished smiling at Rose.

"What are you on about intergalactic law? I mean, where the hell did you get that from?" to avoid answering the question, the Doctor moved around the corner, Martha realized there was no point in asking again, "If there Police, are we under arrest? I mean, are we trespassing on the moon or something?"

"If they brought us up here, how would we be trespassing?" Rose asked. Martha shrugged as she realized her mistake.

"It wouldn't be that simple. If there doing a catalogue that means there after something non-human. Which is _very_ bad news for me." The Doctor said not looking at Martha, Rose watched Martha out of the corner of her eyes, wanting to see Martha's reaction, with was confusion.

"Why?" Martha asked completely oblivious, The Doctor turned his head to look at Martha; Martha looked back at him as understanding crossed her features, then disbelief, "Oh you're kidding me." The Doctor rose one eyebrow, "Don't be ridiculous." Martha looked away to watch that Judoon, but could still feel the Doctor's eyes on her, she looked back at him "Stop looking at me like that." She snapped.

"Come on then." The Doctor stood up and helped Rose off the floor and walked down the hall with Martha following not sure weither to believe them or not.


	11. Smith and Jones 3

They ran, Rose and the Doctor leading the way, Martha a few steps behind. They were looking for a good place to hide from the Judoon, but also a place which had a computer or some form of information where the Doctor can find out about the patients recently admitted into the hospital.

Rose stopped suddenly, the Doctor was a few step in front, but his hand still hold hers, so when she stopped he was pulled to a stop, for a second he was off balance, with on foot in the air, but once he caught his balance he walked back a few steps to Rose and Martha.

"There's a computer in here." Rose explained pointing though the window in the door they had stopped by.

"Brilliant." The Doctor used his spare hand to test the door handle, it swung open without any force or sonic screwdrivers.

They stepped inside the Doctor released Rose's hand so he could find his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, walking to the computer which had gone creamy in places from age. The Doctor pushed the chair from beneath the desk, Rose grabbed it before it hit the wall, and she sat down. Martha left the room before anyone could ask where she was going.

The Doctor pointed the sonic towards the computer screen and pressed the button on the Sonic while moving it back and forth across the computer screen for a few minutes. Martha re-entered the room and closed the door behind her. "They've reached this floor."

"What floor we on?" Rose asked, crossing her right leg over her left.

"3rd." Martha answered watching the Doctor. "What is that thing?" she asked him, but the Doctor was concentrating so did not answer.

Rose answered instead "Sonic screwdriver." She didn't look at Martha, just watched the computer, different things showed on the screen for a moment before disappearing to quickly for Rose to read.

"Well if you're not gonna answer me properly." Martha sounded frustrated.

The Doctor turned around to look at Martha, his eyes wide. "No really. It's a screwdriver and it's sonic."

"There very good for putting up shelves." Rose muttered loudly causing the Doctor to smile as he turned back to the computer.

"Sonic Screwdriver. Sonic blaster." Martha said each one like an insult, "what else have you got a laser spanner?"

"I did but it was stolen." He said like in a child's sulking voice. Before Rose could ask, he hit the computer on the side in frustration, as if hitting it would make it work. Rose and Martha jumped at the loud bang.

"Not working?" Rose's asked, her voice calm, unlike her beating heart.

"The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon Platoon upon the moon."

Rose couldn't help her grin at his thoughtful rhyme.

"What are they looking for?" Martha enquired.

"Some thing that looks like a human…but isn't."

"Like you, apparently."  
"Like me…but not me." The Doctor's eyes were unfocused, deep in thought.

"Rose?" Martha asked looking at her, wondering if they were both Aliens.

"Not me, I'm a human. Born and lived on Earth for 18 years."

"_18 years…I wonder how old she is? How long has she been with this strange man?"_

"Haven't they got a photo of this…alien?"

"He-" Rose coughed loudly interrupting the Doctor, he glared at her, "Or _she_ could be a shape-shifter." The Doctor said coming out of his reverie.

"Can't you just leave the Judoon to find him…her…it?"

"If they declare this hospital guilty of harbouring a furtive they'll sentence us to death."

"All of us?"

"Yup." Rose replied, sounding too casual about the whole thing, as if she almost dies everyday.

"_Maybe she does, living with an Alien."_

"Oh!" the Doctor shouted and bent back down to the computer, typing and using the sonic to do something. Him shouting caused Rose and Martha jump and look at him shocked, wide eyed. "The Judoon are thick!"

"Don't let them hear you say that." Rose joked, but the joke fell flat as the computer screen was filled with a red/orange background with black writing all over the screen that looked Chinese, but Rose presumed it was really Judoon…ish.

"They are thick!" the Doctor repeated, slowly getting more and more frustrated by the second. "They wiped the records." He explained finally.

"What are we looking for?" Rose queried.

"I don't know really. I'll know when I find it." He ran his hand through his hair making it stick up even more than usual.

"Is there some form of back up?" Rose asked, she didn't know much about computer, other than on…Off…Internet.

"I'll go and ask Mr. Stocker." Before they could protest Martha left the room.

The Doctor pointed the Sonic at the Computer screen once again, and it turned off and was slowly loading to switch back on.

"Let's find Martha." The Doctor said without explaining what he just did. Rose didn't bother to ask, knowing he would explain too quickly for her to understand.

As they ran through the corridor's looking for Martha they saw her leave a room and run towards them, as she neared the Doctor grabbed her shoulders to stop her from running into him.

"We restored th-"

"I found her!" Martha all but shouted.

"You did what?" the Doctor asked, bewildered.

The door which Martha just left opened as a man in full black rubber suit with a black bickers helmet on his head walked out of the room.

"Run!" The Doctor ordered taking Rose's hand and began to run away from the man in rubber suits.

The Doctor pushed a door opened which said 'STAIRS' in bright green letters and they ran quickly but carefully down the stairs, taking two steps at a time.

Just as they began to go down to the 2nd floor they heard before seeing the Judoon coming up the opposite way. There was a door in front of them so the Doctor pushed it open and they ran through another corridor. Rounded a corner into yet another corridor, half-way down said corridor the Doctor stopped suddenly, pulling Rose with him he ran into another room, which Rose didn't get the chance to read the sign of. Martha followed in behind them.

The Doctor slammed the door shut once Martha and Rose were both in the room; he locked it with his sonic, "When I say now press the button. Both of you stay on this side of the screen!"

"Which button?" Martha asked.

"Find out!" The Doctor snapped at her.

Rose turned to the shelve to find the Operator's Manual, she began to scanning through it quickly while wishing she could read as fast as the Doctor. Martha looked at the buttons trying to find some form to instruction on the button.

On the other side of the screen the Doctor had his sonic screwdriver out and was pushing it against a machine used for X-rays and such.

There was banging on the door as the man tried to burst through.

The door eventually burst open as the Doctor shouted, "NOW!"

Mostly through panic and the bit of reading she did, Rose hit the big yellow button.

The man in the rubber suit seemed to freeze for a moment before falling backwards on to the floor, presumably dead.

"What did you do?" Martha asked.

"Increased the radiation by 5000 percent. Killed him dead."

"But won't that kill you?" Rose asked, worry penetrated her voice.

"_Yeah he can regenerate, but then he might faint again and we'll end up dead…"_

"Nah, its only minor radiation, we used to play with it in the nursery." Rose couldn't help imaging a mini version of the Doctor in front of her now, all small, fluffy brown hair, sitting by plastic blocks with the word's 'radiation' written across them, "It's safe for you two to come out," his voice brought Rose's out of her thoughts, "I've absorbed it all." He twitched his shoulders backwards. "All I need to do now is…expel it," he started bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, getting faster and faster, "I need to shift it to one spot in my body…My left shoe." He brought his left leg off the ground, bringing it slightly forwards, all the while bouncing up and down on his right leg. His foot started to move, twisting around from the ankle, "Easy does it…Ouch, Ouch, ow, ow!" he bounce backwards, soon hitting into the wall behind him, "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Ah! Itches! Itches!" he pulled his shoe off and threw it into the bin next to him. "Done."

Martha stood completely astonished at the Doctor, "You're completely mad." She felt the need to tell him.

"You're right." The Doctor said in all seriousness. Martha rose both eyebrows in disbelief, "I can't walk around with one shoe." he bent down while lifting his right leg slightly to pull the other shoe off and put it in the bin also, "Bare foot on the moon." he wiggled his toes.

Rose just gaped at him, all during his and Martha convosation, "You threw you're converse's in the bin!"

"Yes I did."

"He threw his converses in the bin!" she said to Martha as if she would understand her shock.

"You're starting to sound like Donna." The Doctor muttered, eyes narrowed at Rose as if expecting her to change into Donna any second.

"You're converses! The Red ones!" Rose said completely baffled.

"What were they expensive or somethin'?" Martha asked, frowning in confusion.

"No." Rose shook her head, "But he loves his converses. Shouted at me once for moving them from beside the chair where they usually end up tripping me up."

Martha decided to changed the subject, "What was that thing?"

"Their called Slabs, basic slave raise, solid leather." He poked it with his bare toe. Then turned back to the X-ray thing he looked at it, scanning the whole thing, and then found what he was looking for. He pulled his burnt up sonic screwdriver out of a hole in the side of it.

"It was working for Miss Finnegan." Martha explained as she bent down to examine it.

"My sonic screwdriver." the Doctor complained, ignoring Martha.

"She was one of the patients but…" Martha tried to get his attention.

"What am I gonna do without my sonic screwdriver?" Rose was stood just behind him, she patted the Doctor shoulder in sympathy, also ignoring Martha.

"She had this straw like some kind of vampire."

"Can you repair it?" Rose asked, as if Martha hadn't said anything.

"I can build a new one…but…I _love_ my sonic screwdriver."

"Doctor!" Martha shouted, the Doctor and Rose jumped to attention.

"Sorry." he threw the sonic over his shoulder, Rose ducked as it flew just centimetres above her head. "You called me Doctor!" the Doctor grinned widely at her.

"Miss Finnegan is the alien; she was drinking Mr Stoker's blood." Martha continued, trying to change the subject, and succeeding.

"I thought she would be hiding," the Doctor frowned in concentration, "…unless, no, yes. Yes!"

"Doctor?" Rose asked, coaxing him into his usual outburst.

"Shape shifter! Internal shape shifter, she wasn't drinking blood she was assimilating it!"

"So…she'll register as human? If the Judoon scan her?" Rose summarised in to simple terms.

"Yes."

"We've got to find her and show the Judoon then!" Martha said, without answering, the Doctor took Rose's hand as once again as they ran out the room.

"_More running!" _Martha thought to herself as she sighed and began running to catch up with them.

They slowed to a walk to let Martha catch up, and so they wouldn't look to suspicious to the Judoon. But they wanted to avoid the over grown rhinoceros' at all cost's.

They heard a noise, footsteps, too heavy to be human, the Doctor pulled Rose to hide in the doorway, they bent down, close to the floor as another slab walked past them, luckily without seeing them, "That's the thing about slabs…they always travel in pairs." The Doctor made clear.

_"Like us."_ Rose thought to herself, but when the Doctor and Martha looked at her, she realized she had said that out loud. Rose felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment, but the Doctor just smiled and gave her hand a squeeze "Yeah."

"So are you two like married or somethin'?" Martha enquired glancing at the Doctor's left hand.

"_I wish."_

"_**If only…"**_

"Humans! Here we are stuck on the moon, quickly running out of air, with Judoon and a blood sucking alien on the loose and you're asking personal questions." The Doctor sighed, avoiding answering her question, he looked left and right, half expecting a Judoon to jump out at them.

"I like that _human_,I'm still not convinced you're an alien." Martha believed.

"He is," Rose said looking at her seriously. But also ignored the question, not sure how to answer without embarrassing herself.

The Doctor slowly stood, Rose and Martha following his lead. But a Judoon walked up to them at that moment, it catalogued the Doctor who was slightly in front of Rose and Martha, "Non human." It said in a slow, scratchy voice.

"Oh My God, you're really an alien." Martha muttered shocked.

"Told you so." Rose couldn't help saying so, even if she did sound like a kid in the primary school playground.

"Come on!" The Doctor began to run, just getting past the Judoon before it stopped him, Rose and Martha followed behind.


	12. Smith and Jones 4

As they ran red lasers flew past them.

"_Judoon have really crap aim." _Rose couldn't help thinking as she ran. Hand tight on the Doctor's.

They dashed up the stairs, "They've already done this floor. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back and check a floor they've checked all ready." The Doctor explained as they ran though a door, Rose just got a glance at the number: 7.

They walked fast-paced through the hospital corridors. All around them people were lying on the floor, leaning against the wall; obviously the oxygen was running out.

Martha stopped walking as she saw someone she knew, the Girls she was with earlier. "How much oxygen is there?" she asked, sounding calmer them she felt.

"Not enough for all these people, we're gonna run out." The girl started to panic, eyes wide, mouth open in a small 'O' as if, what she said just sunk it.

"We'll fix it, don't worry." Martha stood resuming walking with the Doctor and Rose.

"How are you? Are you alright?" the Doctor asked the girls on either side of him.

"Running on adrenalin." Martha replied. But could start to fell the weight of everything hit her.

"Welcome to my world." The Doctor replied with a grin. "What about you Rose?" his voice took on more concern.

"I'm fine." Rose tried to convince him, "What about you though Doctor? I don't want you regenerating on me anytime soon." She sound serious, it wasn't a request, more like an order.

He grinned at her, "Oh, it's _much _easier to breath with a respiratory bypass system."

"What's a respor…respirat…what's that?" Rose asked curiously.

"Like an extra lung Time Lords use if there is no Oxygen." The Doctor simplified.

"What about the Judoon?" Martha asked, suddenly.

"Oh they have great big lung reserves. Where's Mr. Stocker office?"

"This way." Martha motioned around the next corner.

The door opened easily, not locked. Behind the desk Mr Stocker's body was lying on the floor.

The Doctor knelt next to the body to examine him, "Drained him dry, every last drop. I was right, she's a Plasmavore."

"She could be a vampire." Rose attempted a joke, but it fell flat in the room. "What's it doing on earth?"

"Hiding…on the run." The Doctor replied as he stood and began walking back towards the door to leave, no longer wanting to be in a room with a dead body. Rose followed him, just as eager to leave. Take his hand as he opened the door.

"Wait a minute." Martha said. Rose and the Doctor turned to see what she was doing.

Bending next to the body, she used her index and middle finger to close his eyes gently, without another word she stood up and left the room.

As they wandered the corridor the Doctor thought aloud.

"If I were a Plasmavore surrounded with police what would I do?" he looked around, seeking answered, "She's as clever as me," Rose looked at him dis-believing, as Martha looked at what the Doctor was looking at, a sign saying MRI. "Well almost." The Doctor added with a slight grin.

A few metres down the corridor double door's opened, and Judoon stormed through it. All the people who were sitting on the floor attempted to get up, some did and ran off, but others were too weak so just stayed where they were, only moving to get closer to the wall.

"Rose, Martha stay here. Hold them up I need time."

"How do we do that?" Rose asked, trying not to panic.

"This doesn't mean much." The Doctor said hurriedly, but something in his voice didn't sound convincing. Before Rose could ask what he meant the Doctor bent down and kissed her, gently, but with passion. He pulled back and ran off, down the opposite way from the Judoon.

Rose's hand moved up to her lips. She could still feel the ghost of his lips on hers.

"_Much_?" she muttered, quietly, but Martha still heard.

"_Does that mean…does it…did it mean something?"_

The Judoon slowly advanced on them, neither knew what to do so just stood by the wall silently until the Judoon reached them, Rose's heart was beating louder than ever, "Right, listen I know who you're looking for she's this woman-" Rose started, but the Judoon ignored her as he scanned a nervous looking Martha.

"Human." it said, in rough gravel like voice, making Rose think of walking on pebbles. The Judoon used the other side of the scanner to mark a X on Martha's right hand.

Turning to Rose, it flashed a blue light on Rose's forehead.

"_Crap, I've got those…particle things…from travelling through time and across the vortex…what if that counts as alien?" _She felt the urge to run, but stood still, the Doctor would have thought of that, and wouldn't make her stay for the Judoon to kill her.

After a minute, which to Rose felt like hours it slowly said, "Human…wait; non human traces." A Judoon behind pulled out a laser gun, Rose readied herself to run. "Launch when non human element conformed, Override full scan," the Judoon lent closer to Rose, pushed her against the wall, "What are you? What are you?" it repeated.

Rose was terrified, if it decided she wasn't human, it had her too tight against the wall to run. But she couldn't help thinking that his breath stuck.

"_**Wow…that kiss was amazing…"**_

The Doctor ran towards the MRI room, all the while thinking about the kiss, she was too shocked to react, but it was…Wow.

He walked into the room noiselessly.

The Plasmavore, who looked like an old woman had wires around her, as she sat near to the MRI scanner. She obviously had not noticed the Doctor's entrance.

"Have you seen," he shouted suddenly making the Plasmavore jump and look over at him, "there are these _things_, these great big space rhino _things!_ I mean rhinos from space, and we're on the moon, great big space rhinos with guns on the moon, I only came in for my bunions' look!" he lifted up his left barefoot, held in the air for a few seconds, before putting it back on the floor. Not giving her a chance to see his foot properly. Not that she minded. Seeing a dangerous look in her eyes he said desperately "Did I mention rhinos?"

Ignoring everything he just said the woman said, "Hold him."

The Doctor felt strong arms grab him around his arms and chest, he couldn't move, out of the corner of his eye he could see black leather, Slab.

He just watched the Plasmavore, she was looking at the MRI, white flashing lights around it in a semi circle, and a loud buzz like noise was emitting from it. "That big machine thing, is it meant to make that noise?"

"You wouldn't understand." the Plasmavore dismissed, as if she was speaking too a child.

"Wait isn't it a magnetic residence, imaging thingy, like a Ginormous magnet," The Plasmavore looked the Doctor, she was shocked, "I did magnets GCSE…Well, I failed…but all the same."

The Plasmavore was shocked but realised this man was smart, and he wouldn't shut up so she might as well answer his question. "A magnetic increased to 50,000 Telstar."

"Oh that's a bit strong…isn't it?"

"It will send a magnetic pulse that that will fry the brain stems of every living thing," she paused looking at the Doctor for empathies, "Within 250,000 miles…except me who is safe in this room." She motioned around her, there was a glass window separating her from the Doctor.

"But…um…hold on, hold on. I did geography GCSE, passed that one. Doesn't that distance include the earth?"

"Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift." She sounded like it was annoying enough to save any of the Earth.

"Why would you do _that_?" His voice rose at the end, in to a loud shout.

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine to make my escape."

"You're talking like you're some form of alien." He ended with a little laugh as if to say, no, that's impossible.

"'friad so." She grinned at him.

The Doctors eyes went wide with disbelief. "No?"

"Oh yes."

"You're _joshing_ me"

"I am not."

"I'm talking to an alien in a hospital. What so this place has got an ET department or somethin'?"

"It's a perfect place really. With all the blood banks down stairs for a midnight feast and all this equipment here ready to arm myself."

"So, those rhino thing's their looking for you." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, but I'm hidden." She held up her right hand which held a black cross.

"Maybe that's why there increasing there scan." He said as she returned to working on a laptop, she froze as he said that.

"There doing _what_?"

"Big chief rhino boy," he motioned his head to the door, "He said er…no sign of a human life form we must increase our scan up to setting 2."

"Then I must assimilate again."

"What does that mean?"

"I must appear to be human." she walked to her bag which was sat on a chair next to the Doctor. Searching though it she brought out a straw.

"Oh, you could come home and meet the wife, she'd be honoured and we can have cake."

"Oh why would I need cake? I've got my straw."

"Oh milkshake, I'll have banana." Nerves started to show in his voice.

"Oh you're a funny man, but I think laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace, steady him." The end was directed at the slab that with one arm he pulled the Doctor to the side and tilted his head even further to the side so that his neck was clearly showing.

The Plasmavore took the few steps to be stood next to the Doctor, holding the straw right above his neck.

"What are you doing?" his voice shook with horror.

She used her hand to rub roughly at his neck, "I'm afraid this is gonna hurt, but if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember." Without saying anymore she held the straw above his neck, and then brought it down hard, it dug into him. He gasped with pain.

She put her mouth over the other end and began to stuck, drinking from him.

Martha stood next to Rose, watching the Judoon cautiously, trying to work out how to make it let go of Rose, just encase she came out as non-human.

"Scan complete, Human, Trace's of facial contact with non human." Rose's eyes widened with confusion, then realization.

"_That's why he kissed me! But that kiss…there was passion, maybe-"_

Her thoughts were cut off as the Judoon shoved a mini paper book in her hands.

"What's this for?" Rose flicked through it, numbers were written on every page.

"Compensation." Without another word he turned and walked away, going the same way as the Doctor did. Rose and Martha followed.

The Judoon pushed open the door. There was a small gasp and a bump, as something hit the floor.

The Judoon were in front of both Rose and Martha, so neither could see what was going on.

"Now see what you've done! This poor man just died of fright!" The Plasmavore's voice rang through the room. Dread filled Rose's heart.

"_Died?"_

"Scan him." the Judoon ordered, one Judoon stepped forward and bent down, scanning something on the floor, Rose standing on tiptoes could see just above the knelt down Judoon, but regretting it as she got a glance at two bare feet. The worst words she had ever heard filled her ears, "Conformation. Deceased."

"_No…no! Please God No!"_

Rose attempted to push past whilst shouting, "He can't be! He'll regenerate! Let me though!"

"Stop case closed."

A Judoon got bored with her pushed and move slightly to the side, leaving a gap for her to squeeze through. She bent down next to the Doctor, his eyes were closed, and he was paler than ever, putting her fingers on his neck, she couldn't find a pulse, tears stung her eyes, threatening to fall out.

"But it was her she killed him!" Rose shouted, pointing at the Plasmavore.

"Judoon do not have any authority over human crime." The Judoon seemed bored and annoyed.

"But she's not human!" Martha argued, eventually pushing past a Judoon to join Rose, also checking the Doctor's pulse.

"Oh but I am." The Plasmavore said smiling, holding up her right hand, showing a neat black cross on her hand, "I've been catalogued."

"But she's not!" Rose shouted, tears falling out her eyes, "She assim-" Rose paused as realization hit her, "Wait a minute! You drank his blood! The _Doctor's_ blood,"

Martha's eyes winded as she realized what Rose had. Martha stood and took the scanner from the nearest Judoon, pointed it at the Plasmavore's forehead and pressed the button.

"Scan all you like," the Plasmavore said confidently, but after a minute, the confidence wore thin as the Judoon's ears twitched.

"Non-human." The Judoon confirmed.

"What? Surely that's a mistake." Her eyes widened as she realized she was found out.

All the Judoon in that room scanned her. She was covered in blue lights.

"He gave his life so they could find you." Rose said quietly, voice cracking, she lent her head on the Doctors chest, as tears began to flow.

"Non-human" the Judoon all confirmed, "Plasmavore confirmed the crime of murdering the child princess."

"Well she deserved it."

"Then you confess?"

"And I'm proud of it."

"Sentence execution."

"Burn with me!" As the Judoon reached for their guns, she pressed a button on her laptop, the MRI scanner began to flash Red.

The Judoon all shot her at once, she was laughing as she burned, only silent as she fell to the floor as ashes.

"Case closed." The Judoon put the guns away.

"But what did she mean burn with me?" Martha asked.

The Judoon ignored her question and walked out the room, quickly leaving the hospital to get to their ships before they died.


	13. Smith and Jones 5

Martha watched them leave, eyes wide, terror shone through them. "You can't go! That thing's gonna explode and it's you're fault!"

"_I was only worried about Mr Stocker failing me! Now…I'm gonna die! I don't want to die! I've got the party tonight."_ She blinked back tears, willing them not to fall. She didn't want to die crying.

"_He's dead…he's not gonna wake up. Who cares…" _she lifted her head up as another thought came to her, "No!_ He would tell me 'you can grieve later, save the world first.'"_

Getting a hold of herself she slowly stood, realizing that she couldn't breath very well, the oxygen was running out, trying not to think about it she walked to the laptop, feeling Martha's eye's following her. Reaching the laptop she racked her brain, trying to remember anything Mickey or the Doctor have told her about computers,_ "I should have listened! Rose you an Idiot!"_

Martha watched Rose confused, "What are you doing?" She was slightly breathless, not enough Oxygen.

"I'm trying to save the world." Rose snapped, too stressed out to care that Martha was terrified, "I don't know anything about computers! I need _him_!"

Martha didn't know what to say, computers didn't make much sense to her either. She just needed to do something with her hands, so she picked up the Doctor's wrist, maybe there was a glimmer of hope…"THERE!" Rose jumped at the loud voice and looked at Martha, "A pulse, Faint…but there!" without another word Martha took in a deep breath, with one hand she held his nose, with the other she opened up his mouth, covering it completely with her own. And let the breath out into his mouth. Sitting up she began to press down on his chest. Out of the Corner of her eye she saw Rose close her eyes tiredly, and fall on the floor. Taking one last deep breath, Martha blew it out into the Doctors once more.

The Doctor woke with a gasp, but unable to take any Oxygen in, panicking slightly, he switched his lungs off so he could use his Repertory Bypass System. Next to him, he heard Martha whisper, "Scanner she did something." And then she fainted.

The Doctor stood carefully, looking around for Rose, she was lying on the floor, near the computer, he walked towards her and carefully moved Rose out of the way so that he could reach the computer, wishing his Sonic Screwdriver was with him, he began typing furiously on it, hoping he could switch it off.

After a very long minute, it worked, the Flashing lights stopped, and the MRI was off.

Sighing with relief he carefully put Martha over his shoulder, and then picked up Rose's cradling her to his chest.

He lipped to the window and watched the Judoon ships start up, "Come on." He whispered desperately, it began to rain, but going upwards, "YES!"

The room felt like he was in an Earthquake, but he managed to stay upright as outside the window went black before outside was once again filled with light, outside was the blue sky, people stood right outside the hospital, down below.

The Doctor grinned happily as he felt Oxygen fill the room once again. He put Martha down, and carried Rose, as the roomed began to fill with paparazzi and Drs from other hospitals, the Doctor found an escape, and snuck away. He could see the TARDIS in the distance, and felt Rose begin to stir.

Opened the TARDIS door and walked inside; Jack was sat on the sofa, drinking a mug of tea with Sirius lying on his lap. Jack glanced over as the door open, he saw Rose in the Doctor's arms; he put his tea down next to him, pushed Sirius off and jumped up.

"Is she ok?" he asked worriedly. _**"The Doctor was the one in hospital! Not Rose!"**_

"She'll be fine, just a little oxygen starvation."

"Oxygen starvation?" Sirius walked over and sniffed the Doctors leg, barking happily.

"Yep, we were on the moon."

"_**He's finally lost it."**_

"Did they give you any drugs?" Jack asked with concern, searching the Doctors eyes. "You were in a hospital."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Can you move your mug please?" he asked politely. Jack rushed forward and took his mug, to the Doctor could put Rose down on the chair.

"Look what I've been teaching Sirius!" As the Clabro heard his name, he turned toward Jack, tongue lolling out, and tail waging furiously. "Take this to the kitchen." Jack put the mug on the floor. Sirius picked it up in his mouth, holding the handle, which caused the end of the tea, which Jack did not finish, dripped onto the carpet. Sirius walked out the room. Jack and the Doctor both watched the doorway, a few minutes later Sirius re-appeared, without the mug. "If you go into the kitchen, the mug will be on the floor by the table." Jack said with a smug grin. The Doctor rolled his eyes as Sirius jumped onto Rose's stomach, and curled himself into a ball for a nap.

"Judoon took the hospital to the moon; we were trapped in a giant bubble inside the hospital." The Doctor watched Sirius sleep, "I take it you didn't go outside at all then." He added.

"Nope. Me and Siri have been watching TV, eating popcorn and I've been teaching him that trick."

"Siri?"

"It's short for Sirius."

Rose opened her eyes and looked around, _"The TARDIS. I'm home." _She sat up quickly, making Sirius yelp with surprise, and the Doctor and Jack look at her.

"Rosie!" Jack grinned, rushing forward.

"I told you not too call me that." Rose grinned as he hugged her. "Were you worried about me?"

"Nope. Didn't even know you were gone. I just like hugs." Rose couldn't help laughing at his grin. Suddenly remembering something Rose glared at the Doctor, stormed over to him, and slapped him hard on the check.

"OW?"

"You could have _died_!"

"But I didn't."

"You could have!"

"I'm sorry." He gave her, his best puppy dog eyes. Sighing, she lost her glare and hugged him tightly, she had been so scared! Once she released him, he added, "We saved the world, once again."

"With Martha's help." Rose added reluctantly, Martha did save the Doctor's life, "Hold on…where is she? Is she here?" Sirius had finally relaxed from his shocking departure of Rose's stomach and jumped up, resting on Rose's lap.

"I left her in the hospital, the Drs can check her over, and then she can see her family. I wanted to ask you…should we invite her on one trip?"

Rose looked at Jack who was just confused, she softly stroked at Sirius's second tail, as she needed to do something with her hands she thought about it.

"_Martha did save the Doctor's life…we should let her come…at least one trip…and hey, maybe she won't want to…Alright. Go on then."_

"_**Who the hell is Martha?"**_

"Alright, one trip." Rose confirmed, the Doctor grinned, "She'll be at that Party she said something about."

When Martha woke up she was alone, still in the MRI room, standing up carefully, as she was still dizzy from Oxygen starvation, she looked out the window. "Earth." She felt she needed to say it, just to confirm she was home.

"_Where are the Doctor and Rose?"_

Leaving the room she soon found out the place was covered with Paparazzi and Drs. She soon enough, she managed to find the front door, she avoid everyone by acting professional. There was loads of Drs and Nurse's, even the patients doing interviews.

Tish was sat in one of the waiting room chairs. "Tish." Martha grinned walked over to her. When Tish saw he she gave Martha a big hug. "Martha! You're alive! We tried ringing you but no answer, where were you? Everyone's saying the moon, is it true?"

"Yeah, it's true." Martha looked distractedly around, looking from the tuffs of brown hair, with a blonde girl.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Is mum or Dad here?" Martha changed the subject.

"No, they were on their way, but the hospitals back so I'll ring 'em now, let them know you safe and will see them at the party tonight."

As Tish got her phone from her bag they left the hospital.

Martha sighed as she walked outside, she couldn't believe it, after all that happened, Rose and the Doctor just left her. She sighed, _"I uses they like being on their own, together."_

She sat down on the front step. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw something, turning her head to look; she could see a man, stood at the corner of her street, with a suit on.

"Doctor?" she asked quietly, _"Is he smiling?"_

The man motioned with his head for he to follow, and he walked away, back around the corner. Martha knew it was stupid, but she followed anyway, with one last glance at her house she turned the corner.

"_That's the Doctor." _She thought to herself smiling, turning another corner she saw him, Rose and another man leaning against a blue police box. Rose was in the middle, both the men were holding one of her hands, and stood close to her, as if they were protecting her.

"We went to the moon today." Martha said grinning.

"Much more peaceful than down here." Rose muttered, glancing around the corner. Loud music was coming from it.

"You never actually told me who you two are? And who are you?" the latter was directed at Jack.

"The Doctor, Rose and he's Jac-." The Doctor said as if it's obvious.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack interrupted, holding out his spare hand for Martha to shake.

She shook it, "Martha Jones." After a pause she asked, "What species? I think that's the first time I asked that in my life."

The Doctor smiled, and then added seriously to Martha, "I'm a Timelord."

"Right." Martha wasn't sure what else to say.

"We're human." Jack grinned, as Rose nodded, "I'm from the 51st Century though." Martha couldn't help noticing Jack had a sexy American accent.

"You saved my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver," the Doctor changed the subject, holding the sonic in the air as if to prove his point, "We thought you might fancy a trip?"

"What into space?"

"_Wow. Should I?…no I can't…"_

"Yeah." The Doctor confirmed.

"I can't I've got my exams, got my family going mad-"

"If it helps she can travel in time as well."

"_That_ is going too far." Martha didn't believe him.

The Doctor looked affronted, "I'll prove it." Without another word he walked inside, leaving Jack and Rose outside, the TARDIS slowly disappeared.

"Where's he gone?" Martha asked.

Jack and Rose looked at each other, and then looked at Martha, "No idea."

A minute later the TARDIS re-appeared in the same place, as if it had never gone in the first place. The Doctor popped his head out, and held up his tie, which was no longer around his neck.

"_He came this morning, saying 'see?' as he took of his…tie? Wow! It can travel in time."_

"Told you." He grinned as he put his tie back around his neck, and fiddled with it. Rose sighed and turned to do his tie up for him.

"Thanks." He muttered sheepishly.

"No way!" Martha exclaimed. "But…that was this morning, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go into work?"

"Crossing with establishments is strictly forbidden." Rose replied, in a monotone voice, as if she had memorised it from somewhere.

"And that's you're space ship? It's made of wood and there's not much room. What are four people gonna do inside a small wooden box?"

Without answering, the Doctor just opened the door wider, so Martha could see inside, she walked slowly in, gasping as she did, and she ran back outside, touching the sides of the TARDIS, checking they were really, "No way! How does it do that? It's wood and bigger on the inside!"

"Is it? I never noticed." The Doctor joked as he, Rose and jack followed Martha inside.

"Is there anyone else, like crew?"

"Nope, just us." The Doctor grinned a Sirius ran and sniffed Martha leg. Wondering who this new person was, intruding on her home. "Oh, hope you don't mind Dogs."

"After giant Rhinos, I think I'll be ok with a small dog."

"He's gonna get bigger." Jack expected.

"So do wanna come?" Rose changed the subject.

"_Do I? Just have a trip, then come home? And mum and dad would never know I was gone…Should I go? Yes!"_

"Yes!"

"Brilliant!" Rose grinned.

AN: Do you want me to keep Martha after A few trips or not?


	14. Shakespeare Code 1

"But, _how_ do you travel in time, how does it work?" Martha asked as the TARDIS started up.

"You may want to hold on." Rose warned ignoring Martha's question. While holding onto the chair next to Jack.

"Anything." The Doctor replied quickly, as the TARDIS began its usual routine of throwing everyone around the room. Sirius, who was now used to being thrown around, was barking happily, as he flew passed Jack, Jack grabbed him, to stop the Clabro getting too hurt.

Martha hadn't managed to grab anything in time and once the TARDIS finished with a final bump, before falling silent, Martha was on the floor in the hallway.

She stood slowly and walked back into the control room, brushing herself off.

"You alright?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, I'll survive." She rubbed her arm, which had hit the wall particularly hard. The Doctor nodded; pleased he hadn't hurt his new friend too badly. "How does this work?" Martha asked.

"You don't want to know, it just does." Rose said, her face grew serious, "I asked him once, it was a very painful experience."

"Painful?"

"Yes. He used a very long, explanation, with words I have never heard in my life, like herlounsie and-"

"It's not an Earth word." The Doctor interrupted, he was now stood by the captain's chair, "Martha would you like the honours?" his right arm swung up, till it was level with his chest. While his hand, an open palm, was gesturing towards the door.

Martha squeeed with delight and jogged towards the door.

"Never gave me the honours." Jack muttered putting Sirius on the floor and giving him one last pat and walked towards the door as Martha opened it.

"You. Are. Kidding me! We did it we travelled in time!" Martha laughed. "Where are we? No…Sorry I need to get used to the new langue, _when _are we?"

Instead of answering, the Doctor warned, "Move!" He dragged Rose away, Martha and Jack followed as horrible brown water like substance fell from above. Looking up Rose saw a man stood at a window, with a now empty bucket half out the window, glaring down at them, as if it was there fault. "Somewhere before the toilet." The Doctor answered Martha as they began to walk away from the scene. "Sorry about that." His hand sub-consciously moved to hold Rose's hand. Jack saw this and took Rose's other hand. Rose just looked at both men, smiling happily.

"_There always fighting over me." _Rose thought to herself, _"Although. It's kind of nice. And neither of them are doing it to have me as _his _girl…just best friend to them." _She couldn't help smiling at the men, both smiling back at her.

Martha couldn't help but feel like a third wheel…well fourth in this case.

"Are we safe?" Martha asked, sound spooked, and looking at the ground as if she were walking on glass.

"With me you're always safe." Jack said, winking at Martha, putting his spare arm around her shoulders. Martha couldn't help the blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Why do you ask?" the Doctor enquired.

"I mean, you know the films if you step on a butterfly you change the future of the human race."

"Don't step on any butterflies then." the Doctor told her looking puzzled, "What did butterflies ever do to you?" he demanded.

"Tried to kill us." Jack put in.

"It was a male butterfly and you insulted him!" Rose shouted, getting a few 'is she crazy?' looks from passers-by.

"He was hot!" Jack defended himself.

"A butterfly?" Martha asked the Doctor, "Hot?"

"Jack's from the 51st century. By then humans were spread across the stars, and you had mated with most types of Aliens. So there isn't much difference between alien and human to him." The Doctor explained, trying to block out Rose's and Jacks argument.

"Right…" Martha looked and sounded disgusted by this thought, but decided to change the subject, for fear of insulting Jack. "But what if I kill my granddad?"

"Are you planning to?" the Doctor asked concerned.

"No!"

"Well then." The Doctor nodded; deciding that was the end of that subject.

"So where _and _when are we?" Jack asked, repeating Martha earlier question. "London, around 1599." The Doctor supplied.

"_1599…weren't…black people were slaves then…damn."_

"Am I alright?" Martha asked eyes suddenly wide, looking around as if expecting someone to grab her any second.

"You tell me?" the Doctor asked, puzzled.

"I'm not gonna get taken as a slave am I?"

"Why would they do that?" Jack asked, confusion written all over his face.

"I'm not exactly _white_ encase you haven't noticed."

"And…? Why does that matter?"

"In the olden days…now…Black people were slaves. Some white, but people weren't exactly nice, very racist." The Doctor explained.

"Oh…" Jack looked completely bewildered, "Well if they try. You can be our slave Martha." Jack grinned, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"You'll be surprised," the Doctor said, "it's not much different to you're time. Rose, Martha. They have recycling, water converters-"

A man ran up to them, his eyes were wide, and wild, like he would attack them, Rose couldn't help thinking he was like a lion. He was shouting, "It's coming! The Earth will burn! Burn!"

"Global warming," the Doctor added walked around the crazy man. "Annnnd entertainment, if I'm right…we're right next to-" they walked around a corner, There was a Massive building, almost as big as the O2, but made out of wood, some bricks, and hay, instead of metal and bricks. "The globe theatre," the Doctor announced. "Well technically it's a tetradecahedron, 14 sides…containing the man himself."

"You don't mean?" Rose asked, shock seeping into her voice.

"Shakespeare!" the Doctor answered with a grin. "Miss Tyler, will you come with me to the globe theatre?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"Yes I shall!" Rose replied in an attempt at a posh accent.

"Miss Jones, Will you accompany me to the globe theatre?" Jack asked, copying the Doctor's words.

"Yes!" Martha answered, suddenly really exited.

"_Shakespeare! Wow! I'm gonna see him! This is _SO _incredible!"_

"_Wow. Wow. Wow. I wonder is there gonna play Romeo and Juliet. Mum loved that one…"_

"What's up?" she heard the Doctor whisper into her ear.

"Huh?"

"You were smiling, then you suddenly frowned, and looked really sad."

"Just thinking Mum would love to see this." She answered him, a bit louder than she meant to, Jack turned to her, looking concerned for her, and he gave her hand a squeeze.

"When you get home you can tell everyone you've met Shakespeare." Jack said to Martha, changing the subject for Rose's sake.

"_Then_ I could get sectioned." Martha said dramatically, causing Rose to laugh.

Jack thought about it, realizing she was right, she couldn't tell anyone.

The reached the Entrance to the theatre, and entered, finding a place to stand that wasn't too crowed, and watched the play.

At the end everyone clapped, "I wanna see Shakespeare! Author!" Martha shouted, the she suddenly looked anxious, looked at the Doctor she asked, "Do people do that do they shout Author?"

"Author." a man behind them shouted, a few people joined in, soon enough the whole theatre was shouting.

"They do now." Jack grinned, joining in with the shout. Even though he was from the 51st century, he knew who Shakespeare is. He was still famous then. Romeo and Juliet. Jack's mum used to read that a lot. Jack used to say he'll be Romeo one day, until his mum told him, Romeo dies.

Shakespeare walked onto stage; cheers fell from the crowed, louder and louder by the minute.

"_**Damn! He's **_**HOT!**_**"**_

"He's a bit different to his portraits." He heard Martha say from next to him.

"You can say that again."

"He's a genius, _the_ genius, and the most human, _human. _Now were gonna hear him speak."

"Doctor, you sound like an excited 3 year old, at Christmas." Rose laughed, feeling just as excited as the Doctor sounded.

"Shut you're big fat mouths!" Shakespeare shouted. Everyone laughed.

"You should never meet you're heroes." Rose giggled at the Doctors shocked expression.

"You have excellent taste, I'll give you that. I know what you all thinking, love labour lost, that's a funny ending, it just stops," there was a loud yes, as the Crowed agreed with him, "Do the boys get the girls? Well don't worry you'll find out soon, you don't rush a genius." He bowed as if someone else had called him a genius, but he came up so quickly, he paused for a moment, as if blinking back dizziness. "When tomorrow?" there was a cheer as the crowed wanted what he said. The Actors around him looked at him, as if he'd gone mad.

"_Their surprised." _Rose realized silently.

"A sequel no less, I'll call it: love labours one."

Rose glanced up at the Doctor; he was thinking the same as her.

Another cheer and Shakespeare walked off the stage, back to backstage. The crowed around them began to disperse, as soon as it was thin enough for the four of them to move, they did.

"I don't get it, I've never heard of love labours one." Martha said.

"Me neither." Rose added.

"A lost play." The Doctor observed.

"Have you got a disk?" Martha asked, "We could record it and sell it when we get home."

"_Not another Adam!"_

"No." the Doctor said without any thought.

"That would be bad." Martha realized.

"Yes."

"Why was it lost?"

"Don't know." Rose laughed as she realized the Doctor hates not knowing things. "We were supposed to give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS, _but_ we could stay and find out." Rose could tell he wanted to do that more than anything.

"No arguments from me." Martha put it, with a sly smile.

"_Yes! Staying! I don't want to go home now…"_


	15. Shakespeare Code 2

AN: Encase you're confused to whose thinking what.

_**The Doctor**_

_Rose_

_Martha_

_**Jack**_

"So where do you think Shakespeare stays?" Jack asked.

"Shakespear'?" a man who was walking passed said, "He stays in th' elephan' inn don' he?"

Rose couldn't help noticing the man stuck of alcohol. She looked at Jack; he had that 'look' in his eye.

"_He'd find a Labradoodle attractive if he saw one." _The Doctors hand brought her out of her thoughts as it grabbed her own.

"Brilliant. Thank you!" she heard the Doctor say. They walked away from the man, Martha and Jack followed behind.

It took Rose a moment to process what just happened, but when she did, "We're gonna meet the man himself? _Shakespeare_?"

"Yep." The Doctor popped the 'p' from behind them, Martha squeeed with joy. Jack laughed. He was more happy that his friends were happy, than his own happiness.

"_**He left me but I forgive him…am I an idiot? Properly. But I still love my friend…yep I'm an idiot."**_

They eventually found the right inn; without knocking the Doctor just entered. Rose and Jack followed him easily. Martha didn't look so sure, but followed them in anyway. She was looking around as if expecting police to stop her from 'breaking and entering'.

Once they found Shakespeare's room, Jack and the Doctor entered first. Martha got distracted looking at a picture, painted. It was the famous Van Gough picture of the man with a bandage around his ear.

Rose waited outside with Martha for a few moments, but could hear what was going on inside.

"Hello, excuse me, I'm not interrupting am I, Mr. Shakespeare?" the Doctor asked.

"No, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs, and please don't ask where I get my ideas from, now be a good boy and shove." Shakespeare sounded annoyed, and impatience. Martha looked round at Rose, and the woman entered the room slowly. Rose had to hold back her smile at seeing Shakespeare sitting on a chair, with loads of men around him. "Nonny, nonny," Shakespeare began, "my darling's sit here next to me." He pulled out the chairs next to him. Rose and Martha both sat down, Rose on his left, Martha on his right. Rose couldn't hold back the giggle. "What is so funny?"

"It's just your…you!" Rose tried to explain, she saw Jack wink at her, from the corner of her eye.

"Yes…" Shakespeare looked confused, "I am me."

"You _So _famous! Everyone knows who you are…apart from Emma, but she's just a bit stupid…and I haven't seen her in years…mum told her off when she asked 'who's Shakespeare?' It was funny…" Rose eventually trailer off to everyone's amusement, looking around she noticed all the men she didn't know had gone. Blushing she looked up at the Doctor for help.

He caught her look and came to her rescue, he sat down opposite Shakespeare, Jack followed his lead, "I'm sir Doctor of TARDIS, and these are my companions, Captain Jack Harkness, Miss Martha Jones and Mrs. Rose Tyler." The three companions nodded a hello at Shakespeare, as the Doctor held up his physic paper.

"_Interesting._ That bit of paper is blank."

To Rose's surprise the Doctor grinned, "Oh that's _clever_, very clever!"

Jack was also smiling, Martha looked at the paper, "No it's says it right there, Sir Doctor, Captain Jack, Rose and Martha, I can see it."

"And I say it's blank." Shakespeare insisted, not looking happy with a woman arguing with him.

"Physic paper, long story." the Doctor explained, still smiling.

"Few people are clever enough not to see the paper." Jack whispered across to Rose.

"Physic? Never heard that word before, who are you exactly? Came to see me with a delicious sunflower woman, with a delicious Blackmore lady?"

"What did you say?" Martha asked loudly. Mouth opened in shock.

"_Now _that's _racist!" _She thought to herself, forgetting that in these days everyone was racist.

"Isn't that a word we use now days?" He didn't understand Martha's shock. "Ethos girl, a swab, Queen of Afric?"

Jack looked as shocked as Rose, The Doctor sighed as he watched Martha's growing annoyance.

"Martha's from a far off land…Fredonia" the Doctor explained.

Before he could continue another voice floated into the room, a male. Everyone turned to see who was stood in the doorway. It was a tall wide man, he had a long ginger beard, wearing a black hat, and a black suit, with gold chains around his neck.

Shakespeare sighed, as he recognised this man. "Hold hard a moment!" the man said, in a loud voice that said 'you cannot argue with me' "This is _abominable_ behaviour. A new play with no warning. I demand to see a script Mr Shakespeare." The man advance further into the room , Shakespeare looked down at the table with a sigh, "As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and be examined by _me, _before it can be performed." Rose noticed a girl stood next to the man. Something about her looked too innocent, and suspicious.

"Tomorrow morning I'll send it to you" Shakespeare told him calmly.

"I don't work to you're needs, you work to mine, the script now." He held out his hand, as if expecting Shakespeare to give it to him.

"I can't."

"Then tomorrow, the performance is cancelled." The young girl glared at the man, and left the room abruptly "If it's the last thing I do loves labours one will never be played." the man said and turned around with a dramatic exit, slamming the door behind him.

"That's it then." Martha looked disappointed. "Love labours one gone. I thought it would be more mysterious,"

"Don't speak to soo-" Jack was cut off by a loud high pitched scream.

The Doctor was the first one up, running towards the sound, Jack, Martha and Shakespeare behind him. As Shakespeare stood and ran around the table, he knocked into Rose, sending her sprawling. He quickly apologized, and ran off. Cursing to herself, Rose stood and followed them out, more slowly as her ankle twisted slightly. As she ran down the stairs she saw the same young girl hid behind barrels of water, putting something in a spare barrel. She was smirking.

"_Washing some clothes or something. I'd hate to do that for a living, guess she has no choice." _

She left it at that thought and continued running towards the screams.

There was the man who was in Shakespeare's room earlier, but now he was spiting out litres of water, he looked as if he couldn't breath. More and more people began crowding around him, no one doing anything but staring.

"It's that Lynley bloke." Martha said shocked.

"What's wrong with him?" Shakespeare asked.

"Leave it to me I'm a Doctor." The Doctor said running towards the man.

"So am I, near enough." Martha added following the Doctor's lead.

Rose felt Jack take her hand and more closer to her, as if attempting to protect her from the man.

The Doctor and Martha both held the man up to stop him from falling. It spat out one last bit of water and gasped. At least the Doctor guessed it was a gasp, as if he were under water gasping. His head shot backwards and then fell forwards; heavily so that neither Martha nor the Doctor could help him stay standing.

"Mr Lynley? You're gonna be alright, can you hear me?" there was no answer from him, "Gotta get the heart working." Martha opened his mouth ready to perform CPR, but instead more water fell from his mouth, "What's that?" she asked disgusted.

Rose looked around as if she was looking for a murder, but instead saw the young girl leaning out the window, watching.

"I've never seen a death like it…" the Doctor said thoughtfully. "Its water…as if he drowned and…I don't know like a blow to the heart; an invisible blow." the Doctor's eyes lit up as he worked it out, he stood up and looked at the lady with soft ginger curls. "Good mistress, this poor man has died, from a sudden imbalance of the humours, a natural, if unfortunate demise. Call the constable, have him taken away." Martha looked up at the Doctor confused.

"_He lied…why would he do that? What killed this man…?"_

"Yes sir." the lady said.

"I'll do it 'mam'." The young girl as she came down the stairs, the lady nodded, the young girl walked away smiling as she went to find a constable.

"_I'm not sure I like that girl…"_

Rose and Jack joined Martha and the Doctor.

"Why did you tell them that?" Martha demanded.

"This is the dark ages, if I tell them the truth they would panic and think it was witchcraft."

"What was it then?"

"Witchcraft."

Martha's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, _"That's not possible…witches don't exist…but then giant Rhinos didn't exist…"_

"_**Witchcraft…not again!"**_

"Come on, we better get inside." Shakespeare said joining them.

Nodding they followed him in. "I had you're rooms stocked up, just across the landing." The Land lady told them. The Doctor nodded thanks at her.

"Poor Lynley, so many strange events," Shakespeare said looking thoughtful for a second, as he changed the subject, "Where is this land of Fredonia were a women can be a Doctor?"

"A woman can do what she likes." Martha told him, eyes narrowed, as if daring him to question her.

"And you Sir Doctor and Captain Jack; how can men so young have eyes so old?"

"We do a lot of reading." the Doctor replied.

"If I wasn't I writer I would do the same." Shakespeare laughed. Then quickly changed the subject, "Rose, you look at these men as if they are keeping you sane."

"I think they are…" Rose smiled up at the Doctor, taking his hand. She couldn't stop the yawn from coming out, "I think we should go to bed."

"I should set to work; I have a play to complete." Shakespeare stood quickly, "I'll get my answers tomorrow Doctor, and I'll find out more about you and this constant performance of yours."

"All the worlds a stage." the Doctor nodded at Shakespeare.

"I might use that." Shakespeare mentally noted that down, "Goodnight you all."

"Nighty, night Shakespeare." The Doctor replied as the other just nodded at him.

The room had one big single bed, and a chair.

"Not exactly 5 stars." Martha said as Jack lit a candle with a lighter he found in his pocket.

"It'll do. Better than in Egypt, 200 BC." Rose grimaced as she remembered a time long ago. "Or even that bed, normal top bit, but where your legs go it was just a long strip."

"Hoping for our lives" the Doctor laughed as he hopped up and down a few times.

Jack and Martha looked at each other, bemused.

After a moment Martha said, "Should have brought a toothbrush."

"Ah." The Doctor's eyes widened, quickly patted him down a few times, before reaching into his jacket pulling out a tooth brush, "You don't need toothpaste. It's peppermint."

"Right…thanks." Martha gave Rose as looked saying 'Why does he have a toothbrush in his pocket?' Rose shrugged grinning. "Aren't you gonna need it?"

"Nah. Just a spare, we'll do 'em when we get back to the TARDIS."

"Oh…alright…" Martha didn't know what to say, "So who's going where, there's only one bed."

"I won't sleep, so whoever wants the bed or the chair can have it." The Doctor told her.

"You have you're yearly nap last week." Rose teased. The Doctor mock glared at her.

"I'll have the chair." Martha said.

"Rosie and I'll have the bed then." Jack winked at Rose, and reached out a hand to pinch her bum, she slapped his hand away. "I won't sleep much though either, I don't sleep often since…" he drifted off glancing at Martha then the Doctor, the Doctor shook his head.

"Since?" Martha prompted. Jack didn't reply, just sat down on the bed, getting comfortable under the covers. It was scratchy, but comfortable enough. He put his hand's under the back of his head, elbows stretched out.

Martha shrugged realizing Jack wasn't gonna reply, she left to do her teeth.

Rose sat down on the bed, "You sure Doctor? You, me and Jack could squeeze on 'ere?" Rose lay on the bed next to Jack; resting her head on Jacks arm. "Try it." She told him, the Doctor sat on the edge of the bed, next to Rose, then lent his head on the pillow and slowly lay down. "See we fit, and it's warm like this." The men were in no position to argue, so just agreed.

Martha walked back in the room, pausing for a second as she saw the three of them on one bed. "So magic and stuff is real, like Harry Potter?" Martha asked.

"Wait till you read book 7. Oh I cried!"

**!SPOLIER ALERT FOR HARRY POTTER 7!**

"Me too! When Harry was looking at Snape's memories! That was the worst! And Dobby! Poor Dobby! Best house Elf ever!" Jack added.

"You men and you're Harry Potter obsession." Rose laughed, slapping Jack lightly on the chest

"Oi! Snape is the sexiest man alive." Jack replied in argument, "Other than the Doctor of course." Jack lifted his head up to wink at the Doctor, who just sighed, and ignored Jack's comment.

"I don't agree with that." Rose told him, "Have you seen Ron Weasley?"

"Is it real though, witches, black magic and stuff like that is real?" Martha asked, trying to change the subject.

"Course it isn't." the Doctor said as though it were obvious. Rose turned her head raising her eyebrows.

"Well give me a break, I've only just started to believe in Time Travel," the Doctor patted him self again then brought out a Kit Kat sitting up to pass it to Martha, Rose couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face. "What's this for?" Martha asked, completely bewildered.

"You asked for a break." The Doctor replied seriously. Martha didn't take it, just looked at it, "If you don't want it just say." Without saying anything more, he opened it, snapped it in half and gave half to Rose and the other half the Jack.

"How longs it been in there?" Rose asked, inspecting each side of the kit kat, Jack just ate his.

"Just a couple of days." The Doctor replied bringing out another kit kat, not sharing that one.

Rose smiled and ate it, "Cheers."

"What do breaks have to do with kit Kat's?" Jack whispered to Rose mouth full, so it came out more like 'Wha' oo bakes 'av oo oo iv ki' ka'?"

"There was an old advert on TV that said 'have a break. Have a Kit Kat. Dunno why though." Rose explained, Jack nodded and swallowed, excepting that answer.

"It looks like witch craft but it isn't, Martha." The Doctor finally explained.

Martha sat down in her seat, getting comfortable, "Do you want the cover?" Rose asked her, "I've got two hot men keeping me warm." He froze as she realized what she had said; both men were looking at her with wide eyes, "I didn't mean it like that!" she giggled, quick to retract her statement, "I meant your body temperature is warm…"

"Course you did." Jack smirked.

"Uh huh." The Doctor agreed.

"_**I wonder if she does think I'm…'hot' as she put it…"**_

"If you don't mind." Martha put in.

"All yours." Jack said, stand up slightly to pull I off Rose and the Doctor and hand it to Martha.

Martha stood to take it, then sat back down and covered herself with it.

The Doctor continued his explanation, "But, there's such a thing as Physic energy, but a human couldn't channel it like that, not with out a generator the size of Germany, I think we would have spotted that."

"You didn't see the London eye." Rose teased, the Doctor mock glared at her.

"_**I had a beautiful girl in front of me…you."**_

"Come on, sleep." Rose said, leaning over the Doctor to blow out the candle, the room faded into darkness and silence.


	16. Shakespeare Code 3

The Doctor had been staring at the ceiling for almost 3 hours. Just listening to Rose's soft breathing as she slept.

Martha had curled up on herself on the chair, Rose was curled up leaning against the Doctor, but on of her legs and tangled it's self around Jack's legs.

"You awake?" Jacks soft American accent ran through the darkness.

"Yep." The Doctor whispered back. "We haven't really had a change to talk since…you came back, Jack." The Doctor began, "I just have to say I am _truly_ sorry."

"Don't worry about it Doc. I forgave you ages ago." Jack replied sincerely. The Doctor nodded, knowing Jack couldn't see him. They fell back into comfortable silence. Until a loud high pitched screaming filled the room, the Doctor and Jack were up and running, as Rose and Martha woke and followed them.

They ran towards the scream, which was in Shakespeare's office. Shakespeare had his head on the desk, but was woken up from the scream, he looked a little groggy, but when he saw the Land Lady on the floor dead, he woke up completely.

The Doctor was knelt by her, examining what was wrong, "She's died of fright…" he explained.

"Doctor…" Martha said, she was stood by the window, eyes wide in shock and fright.

"What did you see?" he asked running over to her, one hand rested on her shoulder, to comfort her.

"A witch."

"_That's impossible…I didn't want to believe him…A…Witch!"_

"There's nothing we can do at the moment." The Doctor began, "You all better go back into the room, try to get some more sleep, I'll wake you later."

"I won't be able to sleep. A witch on the loose…" Martha argued.

"Well, you should try. Will…You don't mind me calling you Will?" without waiting for a reply the Doctor continued, "Go with 'em, something tells me the witch wants you."

Not knowing what to say Shakespeare nodded, and followed the women out the room, taking his script as he went.

"What you gonna do?" Jack asked the Doctor, watching the trio leave.

"Search for clues. You better go back to the room, I know you won't sleep, but I'll feel better if I knew you were keeping Rose…and Martha safe."

"Of course." Jack left the room quietly.

After searching for clues the Doctor joined them back into the bedroom. Martha had fallen asleep on the bed; Shakespeare was sat on the side of the bed reading over the script, making corrections here and there. Rose and Jack were sat together on the chair, Rose on Jacks lap.

"_**Now is not the time for jealousy Doctor!"**_

"Couldn't find anything." The Doctor said getting everyone's attention. "But I'm sure it's gone for tonight at least."  
"How can you be sure?" Shakespeare asked concerned.

"I'm not." The Doctor replied sitting on the arm of the chair next to Rose and Jack. "But you'll be safe here for the night. Get some sleep Will, gonna need it, new play tomorrow."

Shakespeare nodded, not needing to be told twice, lay down next to Martha, soon enough asleep.

"You too Rose." Jack said, "Get some sleep. We'll wake you if we need anything."

"Nowhere to sleep." She told him, with a yawn.

"If you stand I'll move, then you can have the chair to yourself."

"Comfortable." She told him as she tiredly, her head falling backwards onto Jacks shoulder and fell asleep almost immediately.

Jack looked at the Doctor helplessly, the Doctor just grinned at Jacks helpless look.

"I'm stuck."

"I can see that."

Jack mock glared at the Doctor and lent his head onto Rose's. Not bothering to move her, he was comfortable enough, she wasn't that heavy. He wrapped his arms around Rose's waist and was silent for a moment, watching the Doctor watch Rose. "You love her." It wasn't a question. He watched the Doctor waiting for a response.

"_**Do I…? She's beautiful kind hearted, brave, laughs at all my jokes." **_One hand reached out and brushed at her cheek absentmindedly. _**"After everything she's been though she has never left me…she choose **_**me!**_** Over her family…I'd choose her over mine…over anything…" **_The words he said a couple of years back floated back to him _**"I could save the world but lose you…"**_

He almost gasped as he realized, Jack was right, he loves her…has for a long time now…and…does she feel the same?

"Yes." He admitted quietly.

"You seem surprised by this?"

"I am."

Jack nodded, _**"He didn't even realize how he felt…trust the smarts man I know, not to know his own feelings…"**_

Rose was the first one up. Only because Jack was tickling at her stomach, she squeaked in surprise, jumping off his lap.

The loud noise awoke Martha and Shakespeare. Both sat up quickly and looked around.

Rose was stood glaring at Jack who was laughing loudly.

A different land lady walked slowly into the room, "Sorry sirs and Madams, I do not mean to interrupt but breakfast is on the table."

"Breakfast." The Doctor repeated in a monotone, robot like voice. He stood to follow the woman into the next room. It was rice for dinner, but that was good enough for Jack and the Doctor.

Shakespeare was pacing, now it was morning and he'd had breakfast, he was more awake, a cockerel squawked outside the window, "Sweet Dolly Bailey, what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit."

"Rage, Rage ageist the dying of the night." the Doctor said thoughtfully.

"I might use that." Shakespeare said appraisingly.

"You can't. It's someone else's." The Doctor told him, Shakespeare looked disappointed, but accepted that.

"But the thing is Lynley drowned on dry land." Martha began, "Dolly died of fright…and there both connected to you."

"Are you accusing me?" Shakespeare said angrily and shocked.

"No!" Martha was quick to retract her statement, "But I saw a _witch_, big as you like flying and catcalling away. You've written about witches."

"I have? When was that?" Shakespeare's brow furrowed in thought.

"Not quite yet." the Doctor told them quietly, Shakespeare looked at the Doctor in a way that said 'You can tell the future?'

Changing the subject once again, Shakespeare said, "Peter spoke of witches."

"Who's Peter?" Rose asked.

"Our builder, he designed the Globe."

"The architect…the architect!" the Doctor shouted, making Rose jump, "The globe." He said that as if 'the globe' explained everything.

"He designed the globe yes…?" Shakespeare asked.

Without another word the Doctor grabbed his coat and left the room. Everyone followed him; Shakespeare took his script as he left the room.

As they walked though the crowed they worked out the Doctor was heading to the Globe theatre. Once they reached it the Doctor stood right smack bang in the middle of the globe. Martha, Rose, Jack and Shakespeare stood on the stage. The TARDIS crew were looking around, amazed. On stage of the Globe Theatre.

"I've always wondered, why 14 sides?" the Doctor asked.  
"It was the shape Peter said would carry the sound well."

"14 why does that ring a bell…_14_?" The Doctor was getting frustrated, running his hand through his hair, struggling to remember.

"_He looks sexier with messy hair."_

"Sonnets? There are 14 lines in a sonnet." Martha suggested.

"Ah. Brilliant, well done Martha. Words and shapes following the same design…14 lines. _Oh_! My head! Think, think, think…words…letters…numbers…lines…"

"It's just a theatre." Shakespeare believed.

"Oh yeah, but the theatres magic isn't it? You should know that better than anyone, saying the right word, at the right time, you could make men weep or cry with joy. Change…" he paused as he began to figure things out, "you can change people's minds just with words, in this place and…if you exaggerate that," The Doctor turned and looked around again. Rose could almost see the gears whirring in his head.

"Like you're police box," Martha said, "a small wooden box with all that power inside." She opened her palms outwards to exaggerate the 'power'.

"Oh, Martha Jones you're good. Peter, can I talk to him?"

"Won't get an answer." Shakespeare replied causally. "A month after finishing this place, he lost his mind. He started babbling about witches, voices."

"Where is he now?" the Doctor asked.

"Bedlam."

Jack cringed imaging the place.

"What's bedlam?" Rose asked, Martha nodded looking at Shakespeare for the answer.

"Bedlam hospital." Shakespeare looked at the woman as if they are stupid for not know that.

"We're going there, right now." The Doctor said walked out, Rose took his hand.

"Wait!" Shakespeare shouted from behind them, "I'm coming with you, I want to witness this first hand." Two men entered the theatre as the TARDIS crew left, "Ralf! As promised," Shakespeare handed a man the script, "Copy it, hand it round. Learn it, speak it, and remember it. You never know, the queen might turn up." He didn't sound as if he believed his own statement at all.

Without waiting for an answer he jogged after the TARDIS crew.

They walked in silence, Shakespeare leading the way, but finally got to the hospital. It was a big gloomy place, that when they entered Rose couldn't help noticing the place stunk. All she could hear was screaming, begs, cries. It all tore at her heart, she felt the Doctor tighten his hand on her, for his comfort as well as her own.

"_How could any do anything like this…this isn't hospital…its Prison!"_

They asked a big, tall man if they could see Peter Streed, the man led them to his cell. The further they got into the hospital the louder the screams got.

The man stopped in the corridor, "Does my lord Doctor wish some entertainment while he waits? I can whip these men; they'll put on a good show." The man grinned at the thought of doing that to the prisoners.

"No I _don't_!" the Doctor snapped, shouting at the man. Seeing the Doctor's eyes go black with anger the man decided not the push the issue anymore.

"Ok. Wait here while I make him decent for the ladies." the man left.

"You put your friend in _here_?" Rose snapped at Shakespeare.

"Oh, it's all so different from where you're from!" Shakespeare snapped back.

"But you're clever." Martha said, Shakespeare looked at her questionly; this was a random time to complement him, "Do you honestly think that this place does any good?"

"I've been mad." Shakespeare confessed quietly. "I've lost my mind before. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves his purpose."

"Mad in what way?" Martha asked.

"_He lost his son…I remember mum reading Hamlet and telling me that…"_

"You lost you're son." Rose said quietly.

"He was taken by the black death." The Doctor continued.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." Martha apologized.

Shakespeare shook his head, waving away her apology, "To be or not to be." He said thoughtfully, his eyes lit up as he likes what he said, "Oh, that's quite good."

"You should write that down." The Doctor suggested.

"Maybe not." Shakespeare said once he thought about it for a minute.

"My lord." a voice called, they turned and walked towards the voice, it was the man. He motioned towards a cage, the door was open, "This one's very strange." The man said.

"I think it helps if you don't whip them!" The Doctor shouted, walking into the cage, "Now get out." The man looked shocked and left, Martha and Jack stood outside the cage as Rose and Shakespeare joined the Doctor.

"Peter." the Doctor said quietly, kneeling down beside Peter.

"Same as he was before." Shakespeare said, "won't get anything out of him."

As answer to Shakespeare statement the Doctor rested his hand softly on Peters shoulders, "Peter." He said calmly, Peter's eyes shot up to looked at the Doctor; slowly the Doctor lifted his hand to put his middle finger on each of Peter's temples.

"Peter. I'm the Doctor, go into the past. One year ago, put you're mind back, back to when everything was fine and shiny. Everything that happened in this past year happened to someone else. Just a story, a winters tale an echo…that's it, let go." he laid Peter down on the bed, then stood up himself, "Tell me the story Peter."


	17. Shakespeare Code 4

Peter began to speak, speaking as if he were talking about another person, speaking in loud whispers, "Witches spoke to Peter they whispered," One of peters hand lifted to his ear, and he wiggled his fingers to indicate whispering, "Got Peter to build the theatre to _their_ design. 14 sides always 14…when the work was done," Peter laughed, a nervous laugh, "they snapped poor Peters wits."

"Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city?" the Doctor asked him, Peter didn't answer, when he was silent for too long the Doctor knelt down besides him and added, "Peter tell me, you've got to tell me where were they?"

Looking up at the Doctor, eyes wide, scared, he said slowly, "All hallow street."

"Two many words." A females voice said from right besides the Doctors ear, he jumped from his position over the Rose. Jack stepped in front of Rose at the same time, causing the Doctor to bump into him, but everyone turned the attention onto the Witch and the Doctor.

"Just one touch." the witch said, standing up straight, hold both hands out and up, with the forefinger up, her right hand moved towards Peter, "on the heart."

"NOOO!" the Doctor shouted as he realized, too late, what the witch was gonna do. She placed her forefinger on Peter's chest. Peter screamed and the witch gasped in pleasure. After a moment Peter fell silent.

"A witch! I see a witch!" Shakespeare shouted, pointing at the witch. He stepped backwards trying to escape.

"Now who will be next? Just one touch and I'll stop you're frantic hearts, poor fragile mortals." The witch said looking at each other of them.

When the witch turned her eyes on Martha, Martha turned looking towards the bars, "Let us out!" she yelled loudly.

"_Are the doors locked? Since when?" _Rose wondered.

"That's not gonna work the whole buildings shouting that." The Doctor said calmly.

"Who will die first?" the witch asked.

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers." the Doctor volunteered, stepping forward.

The four of them spoke at once,

"No Doctor!" Martha shouted, "Don't!"

"Doctor?" Rose asked, her voice shook, scared of what would happen.

"Take me, not him." Jack said eyes wide.

"Doctor, can you stop her?" Shakespeare asked.

"No mortal has powers to stop me." The Witch said, only listening to Shakespeare's question.

"Oh, but there's power in words." The Doctor began, "If I can just find the right ones…just to stop you."

"No one from Earth has knowledge of us." The witch said, confidently, whispering it, and waving her hand towards the Doctor, he bent back to avoid it.

"It's a good thing I'm here then…something humanoid. Female…uses shapes and words to channel energy." He said so quickly Rose didn't catch much of it, but the witch caught it all, and stared at the Doctor shocked, starting to worry, "AH! 14! That's it, 14, 14 stars of the Rexel Planetary Configuration! Creature I name you…_Carrionite_!" the Carrionite screamed loudly and then began to glow a horrible fire like glow, she faded into the light, and it disappeared.

Jack walked slowly to where the witch was stood seconds ago, he bent down and touched the ground softly.

"What did you do?" Martha asked, shocked.

"I named her, power of the name." he turned to look at Martha, "that's all magic." He added in a soft Texas accent.

"But there's no such thing as magic." Martha said, getting more and more confused.

"_One minute there is magic…the next there isn't…what is it?"_

"Begins with science. You lot you chose mathematics, right string of numbers, right equations you can split an atom, the Carrionite's use words." The Doctor finally explained, making it clear to everyone.

Other than Shakespeare as he asked, "Use them for what?"

"Take over the world." The Doctor replied; looking at Peter's body.

"_Take over the world! But…they don't succeed…if they took over the world I wouldn't be alive would I?"_

They all went back to the Elephant inn, walking in silence, no one knowing what to say, until they got back into Shakespeare's room. The man himself went straight for a barrel of water and splashed himself in the face with it a few times.

"Who are they then? The Carrionite's?" Rose asked sitting down, the Doctor threw her a kit kat from his pocket when he saw her eyeing it.

"The Carrionite's disappeared, way back at the dawn of the universe. I can't even be sure if there real or not."

"Well I'm going for real." Shakespeare said, standing up straight, eyes still wide from shock.

"_This must be worse for him, right in the time everyone believes in witches…hunts them…"_

"What do they want?" Martha asked.

"They want a new empire on Earth." He sat down next to Rose, "a world of bones and blood and witch craft." His cheeks expanded with each 'b' word he said.

"But how?" Martha asked, still not getting it.

"I'm looking at the man with the words." the Doctor looked right at Shakespeare. Shakespeare3 looked up at the Doctor in surprise.

"_Me?_ But I've done nothing."

"What were you doing last night? When the Carrionite was in you're room?" Rose asked.

"Finishing the play." Shakespeare said as though it was obvious, and he sounded annoyed, thinking the TARDIS crew were blaming him.

"What happens on the last page?" Jack asked.

"The boys get the girls; they have a dance, it's all as funny as usually…" he looked down at his hands, paused in thought, "Except for the last few lines…I don't remember writing them." He looked up at the Doctor, as the Doctor began to speak.

"That's it." The Doctor stood up straight, walking towards Shakespeare, "they used you, they gave you the final words, like a spell, like a code! Love labours one is a weapon! The right combination of words, spoke in the right place, with the shape of the globe, is a energy converter!" He looked away ready to walk out the room. "The play is the thing." Pausing looking back at Shakespeare he said, "and yes you can have that"

"Do you have a map?" the Doctor asked Shakespeare, the writer was looking out the window.

"The plays gonna start soon." Shakespeare said thoughtfully, he walked to the cupboard and brought out a large paper map. "All Hallow Street." Shakespeare pointed it out for them.

"Me, Rose and Martha will go there, Jack, Will, go to the Globe, what ever you do _stop that play!_"

"All these years I've been the cleverest man around." Shakespeare began sincerely, "But next to you I know nothing, good luck Doctor."

Not knowing what else to say the Doctor said, "Good luck Shakespeare." And as he grabbed his coat, and walked out the room the Doctor added, "One small one for the breach."

"I like that," Shakespeare said, watching them go, "Wait…that's one of mine."

Jack laughed a deep chuckle from behind Shakespeare.

The Doctor popped his head back round the door, "Oh just shift!" and ran off once again.

Shakespeare and Jack ran towards the Globe as fast as they could. Shakespeare showed Jack the back way in, through back stage.

He threw open the doors at the back of the stage and ran in, "Stop the play! I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen. I'm sorry this performance should end immediately." He shouted to the audience, a sound of annoyance ran through the crowd.

"Everyone's a critic." Jack heard one of the actors mutter.

"I'm sorry. You'll get a refunded, but this play must _not_ be performed." Shakespeare added, hoping that would work, but then before anything could happen Shakespeare collapsed, Jack ran over to Shakespeare and felt his pulse.

"_**Good he's still alive."**_

Standing up he spoke loudly to the audience, "You must stop this play now."

The Doctor, Rose and Martha walked talking quietly, about meaningless things. Once they reached the right street Martha suddenly said, "The thing is, the world didn't end in 1599, look at me I'm living proof."

"Oh how do I explain?" The Doctor questioned looking at Rose, "Oh I know! Back to the future."

"The film?" Martha asked confused.

"No the novaliseation," The Doctor said sarcastically, "Yes the film, Marty Mcfly goes back and changes history." the Doctor started.

"Then he starts to fade." Martha finished. She paused as she took in what she just said, "Oh My God, am I gonna fade?"

"You, Rose and the entire future of the Human race, it ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it, but…which house?" A very normal looking house to their right, the door squeaked open, the time travellers looked at it, "Make that Witch house." the Doctor joked. Rose giggled, took the Doctors hand and they walked confidently into the house.

"_How can they be joking at a time like this?" _Martha thought to herself with a shake of her head, and followed them into the house.

"Crap; dropped my phone." Rose suddenly said, "Go in, I'll be there in a minute." The Doctor watched Rose walked back a bit, looking at the ground, looking for her phone.

He walked into the house, Martha following behind.

There was a young girl obviously a witch, stood just down the corridor.

"I take it we were expected." The Doctor said looking at the witch.

"Oh I think Death has been expecting you, a very long time." The witch replied with a sly grin.

Martha walked just in front of the Doctor, he looked at her curiously, as did the witch, "Right it's my turn. I know how to do this." She clicked her fingers, and pointed at the young Witch, "I name thy Carrionite!" The Carrionite put a hand to her heart and gasped, falling backwards only slightly, Martha looked pleased with herself until the Carrionite stood up straight and laughed a horrible throaty sound. "What did I do wrong was it the finger?" Martha asked, concerned.

"Power of the name works only once, observe. I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thy Martha Jones." Martha gasped put one hand on her heart and fell backwards, the Doctor grabbed her to stop her from hitting her head.

"What have you done?" The Doctor shouted as he caught her.

"Only sleeping." The Carrionite sounded disappointed, "Curious the name has less impact as she's somehow out of her time." She paused looking at her finger as if that some how to blame. Then she suddenly fell to a crouch and pointed at the Doctor, "As for you Sir Doctor…fascinating, there is no name. How can a man hide his title in such despair?" they both slowly stood to their full high, the Doctor looking down on the witch. "Oh but look, there's still one name for the day."

"Naming doesn't work on me."

Rose walked down the corridor quietly, she saw Martha lying on the ground…dead?

She paused watching what was going on.

"But your heart grows cold and north wind blows and carries down the distant...Rose."

The Doctor somehow stood even taller, he was at least 2 foot taller than her, "Oh _big_ mistake, big mistake." Rose watched him curiously "Because that name keeps me _fighting._" The Carrionite felt suddenly worried as he advanced on her, "The Carrionite's vanished, where did you all go?"

She was silent for a moment, deciding whether to tell the truth or not, eventually she decided the truth, the Doctor could see that in her eyes, "The eternals found the right words and trapped us in the darkness."

"How did you escape?"

"New words, new _glittering_ words. From a mind like no other."

"Shakespeare." The Doctor clarified, she motioned to a pot, the Doctor looked into it, it was full of water, but it was glowing blue, and in it, there was a moving picture of Shakespeare, he had his head in his hands, and was crying.

"His son perished; the grief of a genius. Grief without measure…madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many of you?"

"Just the three," if the Doctor was surprised at three, he didn't show it, "but the play tonight will restore the rest. The human race will be purged as pests; we will take this world back to blood and magic." As she said all that she walked towards the window, looking out of it, before turning back to the Doctor.

"Busy seclude," the Doctor said walking towards her scratching his ear. "But first you'll have to get though me."

The Carrionite grinned at him, moving closer, nose's almost touching, "That should be a pleasure, since my enemy had such a…" she stroked his hair and brought one hand to the back of his head, "Hansom shape."

"_I would love you smack that witches head in right now…and _not _because she trying to take over the World."_

"Now." The Doctor spoke softly, "That's one form of Magic, that's defiantly not gonna work on me."

"_**Since I love another…speaking of which…where is Rose?"**_

"Oh we'll see." He pulled out one of his hairs and moved backwards quickly.

The Doctor brought his hand to the back of his head, touching the spot which she took the hair.

"_**I get bruised and blooded, but taking hair **_**hurts!**_**"**_

"What did you do?" he asked, knowing the answer already but wanting to see if it was true.

"Souvenir."She held up a small clump of his hair.

"Give it back!" he shouted running the few steps towards her, but he was too slow, she held her arms up to the sides, the window behind her flew open and she flew backwards, through the window. The Doctor got to the window and saw her hovering outside in mid-air.

"Oh, that's just cheating." He told her looking down; the ground was a few metres away.


	18. Shakespeare Code 5

"Behold Doctor!" The Carrionite said arms now by her sides as she swayed sided to side. "Men to Carrionite's are nothing but puppets." she pulled a voodoo doll out of a pocket.

"Now you might call that magic, but I call it a DNA replication model." The Doctor said confidently, but he was struggling to find a way to stop her from using it.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Martha begin to stir, and he couldn't help looking around outside for Rose, she was nowhere to be found.

She was wrapping her hair around the voodoo dolls head. "What use is your science now?" With a long sharp fingernail, she hit the voodoo doll in the chest, where the heart would be.

The Doctor screamed and fell to the floor in pain. The Carrionite laughed, a horrible echo like sound, and then she flew away, into the darkness.

Rose ran into the room as Martha stood up, fighting the dizziness, Rose knelt down by him, taking his hand. Martha felt his pulse.

"Hold on…" Martha said. Rose looked up at her wide-eyed, waiting for her to begin CPR or something. "Two hearts."

"_Two hearts…_Two_ hearts! Thank God! He's alive!"_

The Doctor opened his eyes grinning at Martha, "There you are Rose, and I was beginning to worry." Rose squeezed his hand too relived he was alive too be angry at him for faking death.

He began to stand up, but fell; Rose and Martha caught him before he hit the floor. "I've only got one heart working." He gasped out, "How do you people cope? I've got to get the other one started, hold on…hit me, hit me on the chest." Martha hit him on the right side, on his chest, he gasped in pain, and glared at her, "_Other_ side."

"Sorry." Martha muttered as Rose hit him on the left side.

Turning around he said, "Oh the back." Rose did what she was told, "Left a bit." She hit him once more, "Oh lovely, there we go." he stood up straight and clicked his back, "Now come on." He took Rose's hand and ran, Martha following, starting to get used to this running all the time.

"We're going the wrong way." Rose told him, Martha nodded, agreeing with Rose.

"No were not." the Doctor replied. The Girls looked at each other, bout thinking the same thing.

"_All men hate getting directions from women."_

After running for a few more seconds the Doctor stopped, "We're going the wrong way." He told them.

"Told you so." Rose laughed at his glare as they ran. This time towards the theatre.

Once they got close to the theatre, all they could see was red smoke, floating out the top…and could hear screaming.

People who were near the theatre were now running away, screaming 'Devil! The Devil is at work!'

The man who earlier told them the earth will burn up, was now shouting, "I knew it! I told you didn't me. I told you!"

Ignoring the man, the Doctor ran towards the theatre, all the doors in view were locked, the sonic screwdriver wouldn't even work.

"Stage door!" the Doctor shouted, the woman did what he told them and they ran around the theatre to find the back door.

The door was open, so they ran into the back stage, Shakespeare was lying on a bench, just beginning to awaken, and Jack was banging and kicking on the door, doing anything he could to get the door it open, desperately trying to help the screaming people. "Stop the play, I said stop the play!" The Doctor shouted at the men.

"They wouldn't listen, dragged men back here and wouldn't let me back through there…I tried, but then screaming, and…I could get through." Jack sounded so scared, not for himself but for the people out there, and for disappointing the Doctor.

"I hit my head." Shakespeare said. Ignoring everything Jack was saying. He was rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't rub it you'll go bald." The Doctor told him. Shakespeare immediately stopped rubbing his head and looked at his hand as if, his hand as if it had balding cream or something on it.

Through the door to the stage there was a loud crash and more screams, "I think that's my cue." the Doctor said, he brought out the sonic screwdriver and used it to throw open the doors.

"_**Glad it worked that time."**_

On the other side it was chaos, all the people were screaming, running towards doors, trying to push there way through. On a balcony, right opposite the stage there was the three witches, the youngest holding a small glowing crystal ball in her hand.

Pink smoke began to pulse through it, slowly becoming blood red, and streaming through into the main part of the theatre, more screams echoed through the people.

Out of the crystal ball came thousands upon thousands of witches, all on brooms, all circling above, still shadowy, coming more real every second.

"Come on Will, history needs you." The Doctor pulled Shakespeare forward on the stage.

"What can I do?" Shakespeare asked, completely terrified.

"Reverse it." the Doctor shouted.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"The shape of the globe gives words power, but you're the word smith. The one with true genius, the _only_ man clever enough to do it!"

"But what words? I have none ready!"

"You're William Shakespeare!" the Doctor shouted.

"But these Carrionite things, they need such _precision_."

"Trust yourself." The Doctor was slowly becoming desperate, trying to get this man to believe in himself, "When you're locked away in you're office, where does it come from? Magic words the right sounds, shape, rhythm, words that last forever…that's what you do, you chose perfect words do it, _improvise._"

The Doctor took the few steps back to his companions, "Close up this din of hateful dire decay." Shakespeare began, shouting, "Decomposition of your witch plot, you thieve my brains consider me you're toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not…foul Carrionite's spectres cease you're show between the points…" Shakespeare looked back at the Doctor for help.

"7 6 1 3 9 0!" the Doctor shouted.

"7 6 1 3 9 0!" Shakespeare repeated, looking back towards the witches, "Banished like a tinkers cuss, I say to thee," Shakespeare looked round at the Doctor looking for inspiration, the Doctor couldn't think of anything, looking at his three companions for help.

"Expelliarmus!" Rose guessed, it sounded about right, and they were talking about Harry Potter yesterday.

"Expelliarmus!" the Doctor repeated happily.

"Expelliarmus!" Shakespeare shouted.

"Good old JK." the Doctor shouted with a laugh as the Carrionite's screamed.

"The deep darkness! They are consumed! NOOO!" the Witches screamed with despair, all the shadowy witches were pulled into the sky, with all pieces of Love Labours one.

"There you go then." The Doctor said looking up into the sky as it all disappeared, "Love labours one, there is goes."

There was a sound of approval from the crowed, one person clapped, then another, then more and more as they all began to scream and cheer.

"They think it was all special effects." Martha muttered, surprised.

"You're effect is special indeed." Shakespeare said looking over at her, Martha blushed.

"Ooooh!" Jack whispered to Martha.

Shakespeare bowed and the TARDIS crew followed his cue.

Rose looked around and saw that the Doctor had snuck off.

"_And he tells _me _not to wander off!" _She snorted at that thought causing Shakespeare to give her an odd look; she ignored the look, and saw the Doctor on the balcony that the witches were in a few minutes before.

All the crowd eagerly left, glad to get out the place each thought they were gonna die in. The Doctor came back down and looked around back stage waiting for the crowd to leave; when he did eventually re-enter he saw Martha and Shakespeare sat on the stage talking. Rose was whispering with Jack, occasionally looking at Shakespeare and Martha with a laugh.

The Doctor had a ruff around his neck and a skull in his hand with a rather ugly mask on. As he walked closer he heard the end of what Shakespeare was saying.

"And I say a heart for a heart and a deer for a dear."

"I don't get it." Martha said, completely bewildered.

"Then give me a joke from Fredonia." Shakespeare said, not bothering to explain the joke.

"Ok…Shakespeare walks into a pub and the land lord says, oi mate you're bard." Shakespeare laughed loudly; Martha looked at him amazed he was laughing. "That's brilliant, doesn't make sense much but my love," he reached his arm around Martha waist pulling her closer to him.

"I've only just met you." Martha complained.

"_**She not moving from him though." **_The Doctor couldn't help but think with a smile.

Ignoring Martha complaint Shakespeare moved his head forward; Martha glanced at his lips and pulled her head back, not letting him kiss her.

"I don't know how to tell you this…" the Doctor watched them with raised eye-brows, as were Jack and Rose, "But…oh great genius, you have _really_ bad breath."

Rose and Jack fell about laughing.

"I once snogged a man with bad breath," Jack began; Rose watched intently, "He was sexy as anything, but he ate Dogs poop because it 'tasted nice'. But I would _not _let his dog poo tongue in my mouth." Rose looked absolutely disgusted by Jack's story, the Doctor decided to let everyone know he was there.

He coughed and every turned to see who it was, Rose's eyes lit up, she grinned and walked towards him, the Doctor couldn't help noticing the way her eyes lit up, and her smile somehow growing bigger.

"You look like a Sycorax with that on." She said, he removed it and put it on her face.

"Now you look like the sycorax." Rose glared at him.

"Calac Pel Gasa Cle salaveck."

The Doctor gasped, "Rose Tyler! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"What did you say?" Martha asked.

"No idea." Rose replied with a shrug, "He called a Sycorax it once."

"Good word Sycorax…I might use it." Shakespeare mused.

Noticing Shakespeare the Doctor asked, "How's you're head Will?"

"Still Aching." Shakespeare replied rubbing at his neck.

"Here I got you this." he took the ruff off from around his neck and placed it around Shakespeare's. "Neck brace, keep it on for a few days make it better…although, you might want to keep it, suits you."

"What about the play?" Rose asked.

"Gone, I've looked all over, every single copy of love labours one is gone up into the sky…" the Doctor looked up at the sky.

"Lost a master piece…" Shakespeare muttered sadly.

"You're could write it again." Martha suggested. From next to her, Jack poked her hard in the arm, "What?" she asked him confused.

"Better not Will…still power in those words, maybe it best stay _forgotten._"

Martha's eyes widened as she realized what she had said wrong.

"Oh but I have new ideas, perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons…my precious Hamnet.

"Hamnet?" Martha asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"That's him." Shakespeare replied with a nod.

"Ham_net_?" Martha asked again looking at Shakespeare. The man looked at her.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Anyway!" the Doctor said, pulling the Crystal ball out of his pocket, as Jack joined him and Rose, "Time we were off; I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot can scream for all eternity." Rose glanced into the crystal ball. The three witches were inside it, screaming and scratching at the side of it. "And we need to take Martha back to Fredonia."

"You mean you travel on through Time and Space." Shakespeare said. The four time travellers looked shocked.

"You what?" the Doctor asked.

"You're from another word…like the Carrionite's. Martha, Rose and Jack here are from the future. Not that hard to work out." Shakespeare said, as though it were obvious.

"That's incredible. _You're_ incredible."

"We're alike in many ways Doctor." Shakespeare looked away, and turned back towards Martha, "Martha let me say goodbye to you…with a new verse, a sonnet for my dark lady." Over Shakespeare's head Martha saw the Doctor raise his eyebrow, Rose wink, and Jack make kissy faces at her, "Shall I compare thy to a summers day, thy are more lovely then thy pretty-"

"Will!" a voice shouted, interrupting him. "Will! You'll never believe it, she's here."

Two men walked in through the door.

"We're the talk of the town; she heard about last night, she wants us to perform it again!"

"Who?" Martha asked.

"Her majesty. She's here." The man replied exasperated.

A woman with huge butterfly wings attached to her huge dress. She was in her late 60's. And looked and dressed like Royalty.

"Queen Elizabeth the 1st!" the Doctor shouted happily, smiling like crazy.

"Jack." the queen said, in a soft raspy voice that was angry.

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"_**She knows me? I'm gonna meet Queen Elizabeth again. Cool!"**_

"My sworn enemy."

"What?"

The Doctor was laughing.

"_**Jack made an enemy of Queen Elizabeth the First!"**_

"_**Ok…not so good…"**_

"_Off_ with his head!" she screamed, guards ran past her, towards him.

"_What_?"

"Never mind what! Just run!" Martha shouted. Rose took the Doctors and Jacks hands as they ran.

"Goodbye Shakespeare, hope to see you again!" The Doctor shouted as they left. Shakespeare was laughing as they ran through the doors.

"What have you done to upset her?" Martha asked as they ran through the crowds.

"I don't know!" Jack shouted the TARDIS was in sight.

"That's time travel for you." The Doctor said as he began unlocking the doors of the TARDIS.

"At least there's something to look forward to." Jack said, the women and the Doctor ran past him and he watched the guards aim their bow and arrows. He closed the door but was too slow. An arrow slipped past and hit him in the chest.

"Ow." He muttered feeling his heart slow down…and stops.

"Jack!" Rose and Martha screamed running towards him.

AN: Read my other story Doctor Who: With Rose Tyler 2. To find out what happens before Gridlock.


	19. Gridlock 1

AN: If you're confused about what happened to Jack, read my other story 'Doctor who with Rose Tyler 2' Bad name I know, if you have any better Ideas I'd love to know them please and thank you.

The Doctor set down the last bit of carpet and stood, "How about a different planet?" Rose asked with a smile. "We don't go to other planets often…spaceships, _all _the time, but rarely planets."

"Can we go to yours?" Martha asked him, eyes full of hope, wanting to see more of the Doctors race.

The room went completely silent, even the TARDIS seemed stop her usual humming.

Martha didn't notice, just watched the Doctor, waiting for the answer.

The Doctor swallowed the lump in throat, "There are plenty of other places."

"Come on though. Planet of the Time Lord's, that's gotta be worth a look. What's it like?"

"It's beautiful yeah."

"Is it…outer space cities and stuff?"

"Suppose it is yeah." The Doctor began fiddling with the controls, not really doing anything. Sirius sniffed at his leg.

"Great big temples?" Martha asked.

"_Can't she see he doesn't want to talk about it?"_

"Yep."

"Why don't we go to Falcon?" Jack suggested, trying to turn the subject from Gallifray."

"Lots of planets in the sky?" Martha asked, ignoring Jack.

The Doctor bent down to pick up Sirius, his eyes un-focusing imagining his home planet, "The sky's are burnt orange, the citadel in closed in a might glass dome, shining in the twin suns…beyond that the mountains go on forever, slops of deep red grass…caped with snow."

"Can we go there?" Martha whispered.

"Where's the fun for me?" the Doctor voice was loud and happy once more, but Rose knew of the pain hiding beneath. "I don't wanna go home. Instead," He passed Sirius to Rose and began once more bounding around the controls, pressing buttons, pulling levers, Martha held on to the chair tightly, waiting for the hit that never came, instead they landed with a soft bump. "The year 5 billion and 53, new Earth, second planet of mankind, 50 billion light years from Earth. We're slap bang in the middle of new, new York." He ran towards the door, continuing his speech, "Well, it's the 15th new York since the original, so its new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new, new York. One of the most dazing cities's ever built." He pulled open the door, his three companions ran outside. Rain poured down on them; all four time travellers were soaked to the bone after stood in it for a few seconds.

"You're version of dazzling, is different from mine."

"Oh bit of rain never hurt anyone." The Doctor laughed looking up into the sky. He kept the door open so Sirius could run out. "I think Sirius can come out today."

Jack grinned as the Clabro barked, happy to be in a new place, he immediately began smelling everything.

"He is the most huggable dog-" Rose began.

"Clabro." The Doctor interrupted with a smile.

"_Clabro, _ever." She finished with a glare.

"Can we find some cover?" Martha asked, pulling her jacket over her head.

"Of course." The Doctor grinned; they began jogging down the alleyway looking for some cover, with Sirius running along beside them, not really caring about the rain.

"It looks like the same old Earth to me, on a Wednesday after noon." Martha complained as they slowed to a walk a few minutes later, still not finding any cover.

"Hold on." They saw a little cut in the wall next to them, with plastic covering above it. They walked into it. "Let's have a look." There was a mini TV stuck onto the wall. The Doctor scanned it with his sonic screwdriver a few times before it frazzled to life.

It looked like the news with a young lady blonde long hair was speaking, "…And the driving should be clear and easy with 15 new lanes open for the new, New Jersey express." The picture changed; there was a cliff with the sea below. In the distance was a dazzling city. Cars were flying over the water.

The Doctor tapped the screen with his fingers. "Ah, that's the view we had last time, this must be the lower levels." Walking out other cave in the wall the Doctor looked around.

"You brought me, to the slums." Martha muttered, beginning to regret wanting another trip.

"_Much_ more interesting! All cocktails and glitter up there."

"You'll enjoy anything." Martha muttered.

"That's me." The Doctor winked at Rose and she blushed as the rain started to stop. "Ah, the rains stopped, better and better." Sirius barked, looking up into the sky as if to say 'why you stop?'

"When you say last time…was that you three?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, yeah it was." The Doctor nodded.

"Not me." Jack said, glancing over the Doctor's shoulder giving a little wave.

Suddenly a plank of wood stuck to the wall was pushed open; a man with a white top on was stood in a green room, with metal cupboards behind him. "Ah you should 'ave said! How long you been there then? Happy you want happy." The man said, bending down to pick something off the floor.

Another one opened, a large lady poked her head out shouting, "Costumers, costumers, we got costumers!"

Then a few more opened, all the people in the little rooms were shouting at them, 'Happy! You want happy.'

'Want to forget anything or anyone?'

'Anger. Buy some anger!'

"No thanks." The Doctor muttered looking around at all the people.

"Are they selling drugs?" Martha whispered.

"I think…their selling moods." the Doctor whispered back.

"Same thing isn't it?" Rose muttered, her eyes kept glancing back to the one shouting 'forget.' The Doctor noticed this, and took her hand.

He lent down to her ear and whispered, "You can't forget them. Would your mum want you too?"

Rose shook her head, and squeezed his hand to show that she wasn't gonna buy any.

A young girl walked towards them, she had a black dress, with a hood going over her head.

"Over here sweet 'eart." The Large lady shouted to her, the girl did just that, walking to the lady.

"I want to buy forget."

"I've got forget, what strength, how much you want forgetting?"

"My mother and father, they went on the motorway."  
"I'm sorry." The woman didn't sound sympathetic in the least, "Try this." after ruffling in a box for a moment the she gave her something that Rose couldn't help noticing looked like a sticker.

"Sorry but what happened to you're parents?" the Doctor asked the girl as he walked closer. Jack trailed behind him. Martha and Rose stayed back not wanting to scare the girl.

"They drove off." The girl replied.

"Yeah…but, they might drive back."  
"Everyone goes to the motorway in the end," the girl replied as if it were obvious. "I've lost them."

"They can't have gone far you can find them." Ignoring what was being said, the girl put the patch onto her neck, "No, no don't!" the Doctor shouted, reaching out to try to stop her, but he was too late, she closed her eyes for a moment, and when she re-opened them she looked happier.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"You're parents…they went to the motorway?"

"They did? That's nice," she smiled at them. "I'm sorry I won't keep you." Before anyone could react, she walked off, back the way she came.

"That's the human race 5 billion years in the future, with their heads in chemicals." Being a junior Dr, Martha really didn't react well to this news.

A man came up behind Rose and Martha grabbing them both with strong arms, Martha screamed, Rose tried to bring her leg up behind her to kick him, but she was in the wrong position.

Martha's scream caused the Doctor and Jack to turn around. A woman came from behind the man; she held a gun, the Doctors eyes widened in shock, surprised, and fear. Jack ignored the gun and ran forwards, trying to save Rose and Martha. The woman shot the gun, the sound rung louder than is should in the Doctors ears, it hit Jack in the chest and he fell backwards, blood pouring out of him.

Sirius barked, this time he was angry, he ran towards the kidnappers, and bit the man's legs, _hard_. The man winced in pain, and kicked outwards. Sirius held on tight, he was flung up and came back down as the mans leg did. He dug his teeth in tighter and clawed onto his foot. After kicking out a few more times Sirius flew through the air, and landed on Jacks leg. Unconscious. The man had blood pouring down his leg where Sirius had bitten him.

"I'm so sorry, we need 4. I'm so sorry." The woman muttered, as the Doctor was advancing on them, but trying not to get shot.

He was yelling, "LET THEM GO, I'M WARNING YOU LET THEM GO!" he walked towards them calming his voice slightly, "We can help, I promise you we can help, but first you got to let them GO!" before he could say anymore, they disappeared through a door.

He banged on the door, struggling to open it; he used his sonic to open the door.

Martha and Rose we being pulled down some stairs.

The man held Rose and the woman held Martha. Looking behind, Martha saw Rose limp in the man's arms.

"What have you done to her? If she's hurt, the Doctor will kill you! Never mind that I'll kill you my self."

"Don't worry she's just asleep." The woman tried to calm Martha, but she still struggled, trying to get out of her arms.

They reached a big hippy like van, but Black and silver, no wheels. "Get her sleep." The man said, his voice was strained, as if he were in pain. He opened the door to the van, and placed Martha onto the floor, he brought out another patch, with said 'sleep' in big bold letters.

"Don't you dare put that thing on me!" Martha struggled more but it was no use, the man placed it on her neck, she felt her eyes closing.

"_No…I can't…Rose…Doctor, I…"_ She fell into a calm sleep.

The woman placed her next to Rose before helping the man into the passenger seat and climbed into the driver's seat.

The Doctor pulled opened the door and ran down the stairs as quickly as possible. When he rounded a corner he saw the van, in the window of the passenger seat he saw the man, "ROSE!" he shouted, running faster, but he was too late, the van lifted into the air and flew quickly off, "ROSE!" he shouted again knowing there was no point.

The Doctor ran back and began banging hard onto the wooden doors, trying to get one of the people to listen, to answer his questions. Jack was stirring. The large lady opened one of the shops, smiling when she saw the Doctor, "Thought you'd come back, Want some happy, happy?"

"Those people, who were they? Where are they going?" The Doctor demanded.

Another shop opened, "Taken her to the motorway." The man in the shop told him.

"Look like car jackers to me." The woman said.

"I'll give up now, you won't see them again." Another woman warned him.

"Used to be full this place…but they all go to the motorway in the end."

"They kept say we need _four_, what are four?" the Doctor asked.

"It's the car sharing policy Saves fuel. You get special access if you're carrying four adults."

Jack stood up, he picked up Sirius, felt the Clabro' pulse to check he was ok. Sirius' mouth was bleeding where a tooth had come out, but other was fine. Once satisfied the Clabro was gonna live, Jack picked him up, placing him carefully inside his jacket and turned his attention onto the convosation.

"The motorway where is it?"

"Down the ally to the left, can't miss it," the Doctor began walking that way but turned back when the woman spoke again, "Tell you what though. Buy some happy, happy, then you'll be _smiling_."

"Word of advice, cash up close up, pack you bags and leave."

"Why's that then?" the woman sounded annoyed.

"When I find them alive and I _will_ find them alive. I'm coming back, this street is closing _tonight_!" he ran off, in the direction of the motorway. Jack quickly followed him, fighting off dizziness as he ran.

In the van Martha and Rose were on a bed, asleep, "Their alright, breathings fine. They look rich, must have gotten lost." the woman said as she searched a cupboard, she brought a roll of bandages and walked to the man, who had his trouser leg rolled up.

"Worth wait in gold for us." he said, as he picked up a radio, "Car 465 diamond 6. We have 4 passengers, repeat _four _passengers. Request access to the fast lane?" he took his finger off the button and a woman's voice rang through.

"Access granted." The man and woman grinned and kissed.

After a moment of excitement she went back to finish sorting out his leg, "I thought dogs weren't allowed on this planet…" the man said wincing with pain as she pulled a tooth out of his leg.

"Me too…guess those guys didn't get the memo."

Martha and Rose started to stir. Rose opened her eyes first.

Everything was blurry for a minute as she looked around; Martha was next to her, also opening her eyes slowly.

She sat up and noticed her kidnappers. Martha did that same, but when she saw the people she started talking, "Take us back, who ever you are! Just take us back to our friends." Martha demanded.

"Or what?" the man said, he didn't sound angry or annoyed, just as if he were pointing out a fact.

Martha looked around for a weapon, but found none, Rose just sighed, "If you've hurt our Dog I'll kill you." Rose told them seriously.

"I like how you put your dog before your friend." The woman laughed.

Rose frowned for a minute, trying to remember what happened before that sleep patch was put onto her. Jack was shot.

"Jack will live." She said calmly, "So I'm Rose, this is Martha. What about you two, may as well get to know our kidnappers." Rose reached onto her neck and pulled off the sticker, looking at it with disgust, Martha did the same.

"Well I'm Jean and this is Milo. We're not kidnappers, I swear, we're sorry, we just needed access to the fast lane. But I promise as soon as we arrive we'll drop you off and you can go back to your friend."

"Seriously?" Martha asked disbelieving.

"I swear look honesty patch." Jean pulled back her hair showing a patch saying honesty.


	20. Gridlock 2

"Well, in my book taking someone where they don't want to go, with out their permission, is still kidnapping." Rose believed.

"Where are we?" Martha asked after a moment of silence, she was looking out the window; all she could see was dark fog, and a few lights in the distance.

"On the Motorway." Milo answered causally, as if it were obvious.

"It's that Fog?" Rose asked, her voice showing that she didn't think it was fog at all.

"Its exhaust fumes." Jean clarified.

"We're going to Brookline, everyone say's the air so much cleaner; and we couldn't stay in pharmacy Town." Milo said, he took his now bandaged leg off the chair, and relaxed as Jean sat back in her chair.

"Because of me I'm pregnant; found out last week, the scan says it's a boy." Jean grinned at Milo.

"Oh what, are we supposed to congregate my kidnappers?" Martha asked.

"We're not kidnappers really." Jean tried to defend herself.

"No," Rose laughed, "Your not. You completely dunder heads! Wearing a drug while pregnant." Rose moved so she was beside's Jean, and reached forwards, ripping the patch off her neck. Jean winced with a bit of pain and brought her hand up to her neck.

"Dunder head?" Martha grinned at Rose's choice of words.

Rose smiled and shrugged, "I'm spending too much time with the Doctor."

"We're going as fast as we can, taking the fast lane to the Brooklyn fly over, then after that there's no fast lane, its only 10 miles."

"How long will it take?" Martha asked as Rose sat down. Martha saw next to her.

"About 6 years." Jean said, her voice saying that 6 years was barely 6 minutes.

"What?" Martha demanded. Rose just sat in shocked silence.

"Just in time for him to start school." Jean put her hand to her stomach, smiling at it.

"_6 years…no! No! I can't! I lost mum! I lost Mickey! I can't lose him! 6 years is…to long!"_

Rose turned her attention back onto the convosation; Martha was angry, "Hold on 6 years…how come?"

Rose stood up, "Take me back this very second or I will kill you with my bare hands!" She threatened, Martha was pretty sure she was serious.

"I'm sorry but you're too late, we've passed the junction…we can't turn back."

"You have to! I can't live 6 years without him, I almost lost him once, I love him!" she stopped suddenly, realizing what she had just said, she looked back at Martha, who's face was wide eyed shock…

The Doctor and Jack reached the doorway to the motorway; it opened without just a small use of the sonic.

There were fumes, thick black fumes that caused the Doctor and Jack to cough. Jack tightened his jacket around Sirius, not wanted him to breathe the fumes.

All they could see was millions of cars, all exactly the same, in long lines, occasionally moving a few inches. They both just stood coughing, looking for any sign of Rose or Martha.

A door of the van closest to then opened, a man with thick goggles on his eyes and a cloth over his mouth was stood in the doorway.

"Hay, what you doing there you daft street stopper? Either get in here or go back out." he ordered with a thick Irish accent. (AN. Forgive me if that's the wrong Accent, it's just a guess.)

Not needing to be told twice the Doctor climbed into the van. Jack followed him in.

"He was just standing there breathing it in." the man said, pulling his glasses onto the top off his head, and taking the cloth off.

He was a man with a furry face…

"_**Nope…not a man with a furry face…a cat/man…quite a good looking one as well…"**_

A woman with curly hair gave the Doctor and Jack each a gas mask, they breathed in deep, liking the feeling of clean air once again in their lungs. It also helped Jack fight off the dizziness threatening to over come him.

"You're bleeding!" the woman shouted. "Take your top off." She ordered.

"Oh, don't tell him to do that, he'll love it." The Doctor joked, coughing slightly as he removed his gas mask to speak. After pausing his coughing fit long enough, the Doctor replaced the mask.

"He's bleeding." The woman said again, trying to get the two men to understand her panic.

"No," Jack laughed, "I'm fine, I was shot, but I've healed."

The woman didn't look like she believed him, but nodded, "Well here." After searching the cupboards for a minute she pulled out a white shirt, "Least change your top." Jack nodded.

"Thanks."

Jack pulled off his coat and passed Sirius too the Doctor. The cat man hissed and moved back, "You have a dog?"

"Yeah. But don't worry, he won't hurt you. He's very well trained." The Doctor explained calmly. The Cat man nodded, but still looked wary.

"Bran! We're moving." The woman suddenly shouted.

The cat pushed down the handbrake and the car moved forwards a few metres before stopping.

"_**That was barely 20-25 yards!"**_

"20 yards we're having a good day." the cat said sounding pleased. "So who might you two be?"

"Thanks sorry, I'm the Doctor, this is Jack, and this is Sirius."

Jack pulled his coat back on, and started to take Sirius from the Doctor, but he held on to Sirius, tightly. Jack glared, the Doctor just smiled at him.

"My names Thomas Branigan; and this is the love of my life Valerie."

"Nice to meet you," Valerie said.

"That's the rest of the family back there." Branigan told them. Turning too looked behind them there was a curtain; the Doctor pulled it open to revel a group of kittens. Grey ones, black ones, white ones.

"Aw. That's nice." The Doctor smiled Jack picked up the Gray headed one, with a white body. "How old are they?"

"Just two months." Valerie, she lifted a hand and rubbed it against the kittens' cheek, the kitten purred.

"Poor little tot's never known the ground beneath there paws." Branigan said sadly. "Children of the motorway." He explained at the Doctor and Jack incredulous looks.

"What they were born in here?" Jack asked, looking around, the van was small, with four people, a Clabro and a group of kittens made the place a bit crowded.

"_**Will they grow to be cat people? Or normal cats?" **_Jack wondered to himself.

"Yeah, we didn't have time to stop." Valerie explained, "Heard there were jobs going at Fire Island, couldn't take a chance."

"What you've been driving for two months?" The Doctor asked, as Jack turned to put the kitten back with its brothers and sisters and quickly take Sirius out of the Doctor's now un-resisting arms.

"Do I look like a teenager? We've been driving for 12 years now."

"12 _years_." The Doctor said, flabbergasted.

"Yeah we started out as newly weds," Branigan smiled at his wife, putting a hand on her knee, "Feels like yesterday."

"Feels like 12 years to me." Valerie muttered. Branigan laughed and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"12 years, how far have you come, where did you start?" the Doctor enquired.

"Battery Park, its 5 miles back."

"You travelled 5 miles in 12 years?" The Doctor asked, shock pouring into his voice.

Branigan shared a look with his wife, "I _t'ink_ he's a bit slow."

"Where are you from?" Valerie asked the two men.

The Doctor looked out the window, looking for any sign of Rose or Martha.

"Never mind that we've gotta get out; my friends are in one of these cars. They've been taken hostage; I've got to get back to the TARDIS." The Doctor pulled open the door and looked around, the step he was on before was now too far to reach; Valerie put a hand to her mouth and coughed a little. Once the air became too much and the Doctor realized he couldn't reach the lay by he shut the door, too Valerie's relief.

"You're too late for that we've passed the lay by, you're a passenger now sonny Jim."

"Where's the next lay by?" Jack asked, concerned.

Branigan thought for a moment, "Oh, 'bout 6 months."

Rose was silent and just stared out the window, "How many cars are out there?" she asked suddenly.

"I don't think anyone knows." Jean said as she passed Martha a biscuit, "Here." "Thanks." Martha took it and broke it in half, offering some to Rose who just shook her head.

"So how far down is it to the fast lane?" Martha asked.

"It's right down to the bottom." Milo told them, "Everywhere else is a traffic jam, not many people can afford 4 passengers, so it's empty down there…rumour has it that you can reach up to 30 miles per hour." he sounded impressed.

"Wow!" Rose muttered sarcastic and angrily.

"But how are you supposed to live inside this thing it's tiny?" Martha looked around, a bed, a few cupboards, and jars of things like pickles in, and a medical kit.

"Oh we stocked up," Jean explained, "We've got self repeating fuel, muscle simulate for exercise, chemical toilet at the back and all waste products are re-cycled as food."

Martha immediately stopped eating and looked at her biscuit, dropping it on the floor, face slowly going a slight green colour. She glanced and saw Rose smiling slightly at her discomfort. Martha glared, but couldn't help by find the funny side of it.

"Oh a gap," Milo said suddenly, "This is brilliant." He picked up a radio, "Car 465 diamond 6 on it way down to the fast lane, thank you very much."

They felt the car moved down slowly but surely. Martha couldn't help smiling as the couple got so excited.

"_And I thought traffic was bad at home…They would be funny if they saw our motor way, 70 miles an hour. Even the traffic would be fun for them…"_

The Doctor was using his sonic screwdriver on a screen thing, trying to get hold of the police, but all he could get from them was, "Thank you for you're call you have been placed on hold."

"_**The police can't put you on hold…can they?"**_

"Is there anyone else? I've once met the Duke of Manhattan, is their anyway of getting to him?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, now, ain't you lordly." Branigan said sarcastically.

"I've _got_ to find my friends." The Doctor was getting more and more frustrated but each passing minute. Jack was tired, and somehow calm despite everything going on around him. He was sat down on the bed, with Sirius on his lap.

The Clabro began to stir, he looked up at Jack with tired eyes, "Hey Siri…you did good, really good. You can rest ok. Go to sleep." Sirius did just what Jack told him and laid his head back down, falling asleep once more.

"You can't make outside calls, the motorways completely enclosed." Valerie explained to the Doctor.

"What about other cars?"

"Oh yep, we've got contact with them…well some of them anyway, they've got to be on your friends." He paused and looked at a screen that was full of numbers, "now let's see who's near by…ah the sisters." he picked up a radio, "Hello you hansom girls, it's Branigan here!"

"Get off the live Branigan you're a pest and a minis." a voice said from down the line.

"Now come on sisters is that any way to talk to an old friend?" Branigan said, humour running through his voice.

"You know very well we're not sister's we're married."

"_**Hurry up! We need help…" **_The Doctor was getting frustrated; he just wanted Rose and Martha to be safe.

"Well I've got a hitch hiker here calls himself the Doctor." the Doctor snatched the phone off Branigan.

"Hello sorry I'm looking for two people, Rose Tyler and Martha Jones, they've been car jacked. Their inside one of these vehicles, but I don't know which one." Jack looked up, listening intently for the sisters or married couple, what ever they were, reply.

"Wait a minute, now can I ask what entrance did they use?" a different voice asked.

"Where were we?" the Doctor whispered to Branigan.

"Pharmacy town." Branigan whispered back.

"Pharmacy town, about 20 minutes ago." The Doctor said into the radio, louder this time.

"Just my luck to marry a car spotter." the first lady one added in.

"In the last half hour 53 cars joined from pharmacy town." the second voice told him.

"Anything more specific?" the Doctor was growing more and more anxious by the second.

"All in good time," Jack couldn't help smile.

"You got told." He muttered quietly, but loud enough for the Doctor's sensitive ears to hear, the timelord turned and glared at Jack.

"Were they car jacked by two people?"

"Yes they were, yeah." The Doctor quickly turned back to the conversation at hand.

"There we are, just one of these cars was destined for the fast lane. That means they had four on board. Car 465 diamond 6."

"That's it! So how do we find them?"

"Ah I'm afraid I can't help you there." The lady said and fell silent.

"Have you got the number for car 456 diamond 6?" the Doctor asked Branigan.

"Not if their designated for the fast lane. They're a different class."

"You could try the police?" the woman spoke through the radio once more.

"They put me on hold." The Doctor replied, hoping they would give him a way to get through.

"You'll have to keep trying. There's no one else." The first woman spoke again.

"Thank you." The Doctor gave the radio back to Branigan.

Jack stood up and walked to the Doctor, "We'll find them." He reassured the Doctor. "We _will_."

Car 465 diamond 6 slowly fell down another 5 levels.

"Only 10 more layers to go." Milo told the women. There was suddenly a loud screeching noise, like scratching at a blackboard. Jean and Milo both looked confused and concerned.

"What was that?" Martha asked, she looked at Rose for help, the blonde had sat up and was looking out the window, "It's coming from underneath." Martha muttered.

"It's that noise isn't it," Jean said touching Milo's arm, "It's like Kate said; the stories there true." Her voice was trebling slightly.

"What stories?" Rose asked her voice was suddenly full of order.

"It's the sound of the air vents that's all," Milo said, but his voice showing that he was trying to reassure himself as well as the women, "Fumes travel down, so and the bottom of the tunnel they've got air vents."

"But the stories are much better," Jean insisted, her voice growing louder as she explained the story. "They say, people go missing on the motorway, some cars just vanish never to be seen again, because there's something living down there in the smoke. Something _huge _and hungry…and if you get lost on the motor way…it's waiting for you."

"_She's sounds too impressed…people going missing! Wow that's great! Note the sarcasm."_

The room fell silent for a minute as each passenger thought of the idea of a huge monster killing them.

"But like I said air vents." Milo broke the silence, his voice shaking, "We're going down the next layer."

"But look out there, does it look like the air vents are working?" Martha asked. Rose looked outside, agreeing with Martha point.

"No." Jean answered; Martha stood up and looked then sat back down.

"So what's that then?" Martha looked directly at Milo.

Milo gulped and was silent as he thought it over, "Nah, kid stuff." He distracted himself to move the car down another few layers. Rose looked out the window, looking for any sign of the beast below.

"We've got to go to the fast lane." The Doctor suddenly commanded.

"Not in a million years." Branigan replied.

"We've got four passengers!" the Doctor argued.

"I'm still not going."

"There down there alone, they don't belong on this planet and it's _my_ entire fault. I'm asking you Branigan, take me down."

"That's a no, and it final, I'm not risking the kids." Valerie ordered.

"Why?" Jack suddenly put in, the Doctor turned back shocked, Jack had been so quiet, he'd almost forgotten the ex-time agent was there. "What happens down there that's so risky?"

"We're not disusing it, the convosation is _closed_." Branigan refused.

"So we keep on driving, for _how_ long?" the Doctor yelled.

"Until the journeys end." Branigan sighed.

The Doctor reached forwards and took the radio from its spot. "Mrs Gusiney, this is the Doctor. Tell me how long you've been driving on the motor way?"

"We were one of the first; it's been 23 years now."

"And in all that time…have you ever seen a police car?" Branigan and Valerie looked up at the Doctor, watching him.

She hesitated, "I'm not sure…"

"Look at your notes….any police?"

After a moment of silence, she replied, "Not as such."

"Or an ambulance, or rescue service? Anything official? _Ever_?" the Doctor watched Branigan's reactions to everything he said.

"I can't keep a note of everything." The woman said then she put the radio down, turning her side off. "What if there's no one out there?" Branigan reached back and took the radio off him.

"Stop it. They were doing you a favour."

"Someone's got to ask." Jack muttered quietly.

"You may not talk about it but its there in you're eyes. What if the traffic jam never stops?"

"There's a whole city above us, the mighty city of new, New York. They wouldn't just leave us."

"In that case where are they?" Branigan looked down at his legs, knowing the Doctor was right, but not wanting to believe it, "What if the motorway never ends? Just cars going round and round and round _forever_?" Branigan looked back at the Doctor his eyes twitched a little.

"Shut up!" Valerie shouted. The Doctor looked at her shocked, "Just _shut_ up!"


	21. Gridlock 3

Suddenly the young news woman came on to the screen and she began speaking, "This is Sally Calypso and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high over the New Atlantic, then perfect setting for the daily contemplation."

"Think you know us so well Doctor." Branigan said, "We're not abandoned, not while we have each others."

"For all you out there on the roads, we're so _sorry_ Drive Safe." Sally added.

Suddenly voice came from all around, of the thousands and millions of people on the motorway, every single one of them singing.

_On a hill, far away  
Stood an old rugged cross  
The emblem of suffering and shame_

_And I love that old cross  
Where the dearest and the best  
For a world of lost sinners was slain_

_So I'll cherish the old rugged cross  
Rugged cross  
Till my trophies at last shall I lay down_

_I will cling to the old rugged cross  
Rugged cross  
And exchange it one day for a crown_

Martha felt tears fall down her cheeks. Rose blinked her tears away.

The Doctor and Jack fell silent, listening, looking out the window at the other cars, hearing them sing.

"_That was beautiful…absolutely beautiful…"_

"Fast lane access, please drive safely." A Robotic voice said suddenly, bring Rose out of her thoughts.

"The fast lane, we made it." Milo said excitedly. He quickly took the car down to the fast lane.

"If you won't take me I'll go down on my own." the Doctor said once the room fell silent.

"What do you think you're doing?" Branigan said to him as the Doctor bent down to the floor and ran his sonic around a small compartment that was on the floor.

"Finding my own way, I usually do." he opened the capsule. He could see everything below; looking down there was quite a few layers of cars before he couldn't see anything more. A van drove forward so it was right below the Doctor.

"I'm coming with you." Jack said standing. The Doctor nodded and removed his Jacket, placing his sonic screwdriver and psychic paper in his other jacket. "I love that jacket, look after it."

"And look after Sirius. Please." Jack put it.

"But you can't jump!" Branigan argued.

"If it's any consideration now Valerie, I'm having kittens."

"These women must mean an offal lot to you two."

"Only just met Martha, but I love Rose." Without another word the Doctor jumped down onto the next car.

"Oh yeah he does." Jack grinned, "Look after Sirius; he'll do what ever you tell him, long as you're nice." He followed the Doctor down, just as the Timelord opened another compartment on the roof of the van.

"_**He just emitted it out loud! He loves her!"**_

"_**Did I just say that out loud…no time to think! Just save Rose! **_**Again**_**!"**_

The room was completely white, the man was paler than a vampire, and Jack had met Vampires. The man turned around in shock when the Doctor and Jack jumped into the room.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Sorry, we're doing a survey. How do you like the motorway?" the men were breathing hard, just having breathed in a little of the fumes, already made them cough.

"Well not very much." The man replied as the Doctor bent down to open the compartment once more, "Have a nice day!" he jumped down and hung on for a few moments before another van appeared drove below him, Jack winked at the shocked man and followed the Doctor down.

There was a couple of female teenagers, hippie like girls, "Hello, sorry, we're doing a survey, how much do you like the motorway?"

"Not much…" one of girls replied hesitantly.

The Doctor opened another compartment, "Thank you very much for your corporation, do you mind if I borrow this?" without waiting for an answer he tied a purple bandana around his mouth.

"Cheers." Jack added a red one around his mouth.

The next one had a naked man and woman, the woman was reading a magazine, but when she saw the Doctor and Jack she quickly covered her breasts with the magazine.

"Oh, never mind me." The Doctor muttered as he opened the next one. Before he jumped down he pulled Jack with him.

From then on they just went from car to car, silently, just nodding to who ever the driver was, unless the driver asked questioned who they were or what they were doing there, then the Doctor or Jack would use the survey excuse.

They had been on the fast lane for 20 minutes, and found there destination, Brookline tunnel, but…it was closed.

"_Great, stuck down here."_

"_I need the Doctor…I need Jack…We _need _to get out of here."_

"Try again?" Jean cried. The robotic voice said 'Brookline tunnel one closed.' "Try the next one?" Jean suggested. The Robotic voice once again said 'Brookline tunnel 2 closed.'

"What do we do?" Jean begged.

"We do the whole round it's got to be open by then." Milo suggested, not sounding too sure of himself. The screeching noise ran through the car once more, louder this time.

"You still calling that air vents?" Martha asked; anger clear in her voice.

"What else could it be?" Milo asked.

The whole car shook as the screech came alive once more, "What the hell is that?" Jean cried.

"It's just…the hydraulics…"

"Sounds alive." Rose muttered, "Sounds very alive…and angry…no…hungry?"

"Just exhaust fumes out there…nothing can breathe out there."

"Calling car 465 Diamond 6." A voice sounded through the radio.

Milo picked it up, "This is 465 diamond 6. Who's that, where are you?"

"I'm in the fast lane, about 50 yards behind. Can you get back up? Can you get off the fast lane?"

"We only have permission to fly down; we need the Brookline fly over."  
"It's closed, go back up." The voice ordered.

"We can't we'll just go around."

"Don't you understand? There closed! There always closed!" The voice told them, Jeans gasped at the news, "Were stuck down here, there's nothing else. There's something out there in the fog, can't you hear it?"

"It's just air vents." Milo held but his voice shook.

"What are you some stupid kid? Get out of here!" the people on the other line screamed.

"What was that?" Rose asked, standing up, and moving closer to them so that she was standing behind the driver and passenger's seat, next to Martha.

"It's got us, we can't move!"

"What's got you?" Rose asked yell through the radio.

"Drive you idiots! Get out of here!"

"Drive, do as she says, drive!" Martha shouted at Milo.

"But where?" Milo asked, looking around outside the window.

"Straight ahead and _fast_!" Martha yelled at him, Milo did just that, putting the brakes off, and going as quickly as possible in the van.

"What is it? What's out there?" Jean was crying Rose placed one hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort the terrified woman.

Rose and Martha sat down on the bed, not wanting to fall over, "Rose, what do we do?" Martha asked her.

"_We're gonna die!"_

"I don't _know_! I travel with the Doctor, but without him…I just don't know!"

"_I need him…Doctor! Where are you?"_

As the Doctor was opening the door to the next car, Jack looked down, below them, "This is the last one." Jack told him, his voice muffled through the bandanna and stopped but him coughing.

"Is it?" the Doctor looked down past the car, "So it is…"

As they climbed in there was a very bored looking man in a black and white stripy suit and top hat on.

"Excuse me, is that legal?" the man asked in a very posh voice.

"Sorry motor foot patrol…whatever," the Doctor gave up with his excuse, too tired to care, "You got any water?"

"Yes, don't let it be said I've lost my manners." he took two Styrofoam cups from a pile of them, and filled them both with cold water from a water cooler.

The time travellers drank it down gratefully.

"_**Water! I never thought it could taste so nice."**_

"_**That was nice."**_

"Cheers." Jack gasped out.

"Thanks, this is the last layer right?"

"Yeah, we're at the bottom nothing below us but fast lane."

"Can't we just drive down?" Jack suggested.

"There are only three of us. We need four to go down."

"Can't we just cheat?" The Doctor requested.

"_**Please! I need to find Rose."**_

"I would love to. _But_ it's an automated system, the wheel would lock." The man explained.

"Then excuse me." The Doctor opened the capsule on the floor.

"You can't jump!" Jack exclaimed.

"Its 1000 feet down." The man added.

"I'm not gonna jump." The Doctor assured them, "Just looking." He pulled open the capsule and looked; Jack and the Doctor knelt down, looking below them. All they could see was the fumes, dark and heavy and a few bright lights beaming up through the fog. A loud screech like noise came from right below them. "What's that noise?"

"I…try not to think about it." The man stuttered.

"Are those lights? Like…street lights?" Jack asked.

"What's down there? I just need to see." The Doctor stood and walked to the screen by the driver's seat and pressed the sonic up against it. It fuzzed for a minute, "There must be some sort of ventilation system…I just need to transmit a pulse in this thing then I could trip the system…give us a bit of a _breeze_!" he pulled the screen off showing all the wires behind, ignoring the mans protests.

"Sorry about him, he is helping…" Jack muttered unconvincingly.

He soniced the wires for a few moments, Jack heard a noise below him like…wind?

He looked down his saw the fog move as if it were being blown away.

"Doctor! It's working." Jack called.

The Doctor and the man walked over to look below them, there were shapes forming from the fog…

"_**They look like…crabs?"**_

"What are those shapes?" the man asked, the claws of the creators below snapped up at them, "There alive."

"Macra." the Doctor answered.

"_**Oh no…"**_

Rose, Martha, Jean and Milo were being thrown about the place, upside down, it was worse here than it is in the TARDIS.

"_I'm never gonna complain about the TARDIS now…If I'm ever gonna see it again!"_

"Go faster!" Jean shouted.

"I'm at full speed!"

Milo tried tapping at the screen requesting to go back up but the robotic voice said 'no access above.'

"But this is an emergency!" he yelled into the radio. He even tried the police, but was put on hold.

"Turn everything off." Martha told them suddenly.

"You've got to be _kidding_ me." Milo shouted.

"Listen. It's all fog out there…so how can they see us? Maybe the engines…the sound, the heat or the light."

"What if you're wrong?" Milo asked wincing as they hit a bump and he bashed his leg onto the side of the car.

"Can't be worse then this." Martha answered.

Milo did as was told and turned everything off. Everything stopped, all around them fell silent.

"It's stopped." Jean pointed out the obvious.

"But there still out there." Milo reminded them.

"So human." Rose muttered.

"What is?" Martha asked.

"Finding the cloud in the silver lining." Rose paused silent for a minute, "You're good Martha! How'd you think of it?" Martha smiled at the praise.

"Saw it on a film."

Rose laughed loudly, "A film?"

"_That's something the Doctor would say."_

"Yep…they did it on submarines'…trouble is…I can't remember what they did next…"

"You two better think of something…we've lost air con. If we don't turn the engines back on soon on we'll loose all the air."

"How long we got?" Rose asked.

"About 8 minutes, _max_." Milo replied.

"_Damn I don't want to die! I really don't want to die!"_

The men watched the Macra as the Doctor explained exactly what they are, "The Macra lived on the scourge of the Galaxy. Living off gas and fumes, they built empires, using humans as slaves."

"They don't look like empire builders to me." The man said.

"More like scavengers'…" Jack muttered.

"Well billions of years ago, billions, must have evolved down here…now just beasts."

There was a bang above them; everyone looked up as leg came through the door the Doctor had opened.

"I've invented a sport!" the Doctor said, grinning. Despite everything going on, Jack laughed, loudly. The Man and the Doctor looked at Jack with raised eye-brows, he just shrugged.

"You've invented more than one sport Doctor…" Jack mutter quietly, but the Doctor's trained ears heard it.

"We've promised never to mention that again." He whispered back to Jack, who just winked.

The person landed on the floor, in front of the men, "Doctor. Jack." the person said she was a cat woman. "You're hard men to find."

"No gun's I'm not having guns." the man said as he noticed the gun attached around her shoulder.

"I only brought this encase of pirates." She reassured him, "Doctor, Jack. You've got to come with me."

"Do I know you?" the Doctor asked, looking puzzled.

"You haven't aged at all; time has been less kind to me." She looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back at the Doctor. He looked at her for a minute, thinking.

"Novice Hame!" he exclaimed hugging her, but quickly le go, "Hold on! Last time I saw you, you were using human clones for experimentation!"

Jack and the man looked at Novice Hame.

"_**That's a bit…extreme…"**_

"I've sort forgiveness Doctor. For so many years under _his_ guidance…if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem my self."

"Hold on…before we go any further…who are you?" Jack asked.

"Jack. This is the first time you meet me, is this correct?"

"As far as I can remember…"

"You will meet me again, in many years." She told him in riddles, "Now, we should go quickly."

"_**I'll meet her again in many years…I'm gonna lie to 5 billion year in the future? Or will the Doctor leave me again? Maybe when Rose get's old he'll get bored of me…with no one-" **_Jack shook himself out of his depressing thoughts and concentrated on the convosation.

"I'm not going anywhere; you've got Macra hiding under this city, _Macra_, and if Rose and Martha are still alive, they're stuck down there." He pointed down the hole as if proving his point.

"You've got to come with me." Novice Hame insisted.

"No, no, no! You're coming with me! We've got four passengers now." He nodded towards the man, who just looked a bit scared.

"Then I'm sorry, Doctor. But it is even worse then you can imagine."

She took his and Jack's wrist. Both men tried to pull away, but she teleported before they could. They landed hard; Jack felt his back click, Hame released them, both men stood up slowly and carefully, and clicked their necks.

"Worse than mine." Jack muttered motioning to his vortex manipulator on his wrist.

"We're going back down and teleporting people out." The Doctor demanded, "Starting with Rose and Martha."

"I only had enough power for one trip." Novice Hame told him sadly.

"Then get some more! Where are we?" he looked around, he couldn't see anything it was too dark.

"High above in the over city." Hame told them.

"_Good_ then you can tell the senate of New, New York, I'd like a word. You've got thousands of people stuck down there, millions."

"Billions." Jack added.

"But you're in the senate, right now. May the Goddess Suntory bless me." She pressed a few buttons on the teleport on her wrist. The whole room lit up as I she switched a light switch. The room was like a huge cathedral, but rows and rows of wooden seats were full up of corpses, bones. The Doctor, Jack and Hame walked through to the middle of the room where a small light shone from the window on a corpse lying dead on the table. "They died Doctor, everyone died."

"How longs it been like this?" the Doctor asked softly.

"24 years."

"_**The sister…married couple…they were on the motorway 23 years…"**_

"All of them…_everyone_? What happened?"

"A new chemical…a new mood," Hame explained, she pulled a small sticker of the corpse neck, with on the sticker read 'Bliss.' "They called it bliss, everyone tried it, and they couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became air born." She stood slow looking around the room, "Everything perished, even the virus in the end…it kill the world in _seven _minutes flat." The Doctor and Jack watched her, "It was just enough time to close the walk ways and fly over's, sealing off the under city. Those people on the motorway aren't trapped, there _saved_."

The Doctor and Jack stood; both stood a foot taller than Hame, "So the whole thing down there is running on automatic?"

"There's not enough power to get them out Doctor. We did all we could."

"How did you survive?" Jack asked, watching Hame intently, watching every reaction.

"He protected me, and he has waited for you both these long years."

"He who?"

"Doctor." a loud recognizable voice echoed throughout the room.

"_**Is that…Face of Boe?" **_The Doctor looked around and then went towards the voice.

"Face of Boe!" the Doctor exclaimed surprised.

"_**Face of Boe…I used to be called that…could it? No…"**_

"I knew you would come." Boe said softly, his voice was slow, as if he was struggling to breathe…but always when he spoke his mouth didn't movie much…and it sounded…

"_**He's telepathic!"**_


	22. Gridlock 4

"Back in the old days I was made his nurse for my sin." Hame explained sadly.

"Old friend…what happened to you?" The Doctor said softly walking towards Boe, placing his hand on the glass. Jack stood next to Hame awkwardly, not sure what he could do to help.

"Failing…"

"_**Boe…He can't die…I've only met him twice…but he's a friend, a good friend."**_

"He protected me from the virus by surrounding me in his smoke. With no one to maintain it, the city's power died the under city would have fallen into the sea."

"So he saved them?"

"The Face of Boe wired himself into the main frame; he's giving his life force just to keep things running."

"There are planets out there; you could have called for help!"

"The last act of the senate was to declare new Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine last's for 100 years."

The Doctor looked at Hame, then back at Boe, and then back at Hame as he stood up and walked towards her. "So you two stayed here, on your own for all these years?"

"We had no choice."

"Yes you had." The Doctor placed his hand on Hame's shoulder, comforting her.

"Save them Doctor. Save them Jack." Boe said, Jack couldn't resist any longer, he walked right up to Boe, and placed his hand on the glass.

"We will." Jack assured Boe.

"How much airs left?" Jean asked quietly

The room was hot, all of them were sweating, taken there jackets off. Trying everything they could just to cool down; and the air was slowly getting stale, harder to breathe.

"2 minutes." Milo replied after looking.

"There's the Doctor." Martha said suddenly.

"And Jack." Rose added, "Our friends."

"They might think of something." Martha finished.

"No one's coming." Milo assumed.

"But won't…the guy I shoot…" Jean trailed off.

"He'll live…" Rose said, "You didn't kill anyone." Rose was starting to feel sorry for her kidnappers.

"They looked kind of nice." Jean added, as relief flooded through her, she didn't want to kill anyone.

"Yeah…"

"Are you with one…or both…or…?"

"Jack…he's more like a brother. When I met him I fancied like crazy though!" She laughed remembering when she first met him, 50 billion years ago. "But no…he's a brother to me…and the Doctor, well…"

"You love him?" Martha finished for her, "I don't blame you, if you weren't here, then I think I'd want to try with him."

"I thought you liked him when we met." Rose told her, forgetting about the other two in the car.

"Oh, I _did_." Martha laughed, "But, once I realized you and him, well, thought I should back off."

"And Jack?" Rose smiled. Martha blushed and looked away from Rose.

"I never even asked," Jean interrupted their convosation, "Where's home?"

"A long, long way away." Martha answered, "I didn't even think…if I died here they would never know-"

"You won't." Rose interrupted, "He'll save us. You just watch."

"So who is he, the Doctor?" Milo asked.

"I don't know…" Martha muttered.

"My best friend…he," Rose paused in thought, "You haven't seen the things he can do…he's saved lives so many times. Do you remember the hospital…Oh…properly years ago now…you may not have been alive," she added at their confusion, "but a hospital here on new Earth, was breeding humans with dieses' but he saved them, all of them!"

"I'm sorry, we truly are sorry." Jean said sincerely.

Rose nodded, "I know. As long as we don't die here, I'll forgive you."

Milo started the car up again, 'Systems back online.' The Robotic voice said, and Mil began driving, dodging the claws once again.

The Doctor and Jack were watching a screen, looking for the number that Rose and Martha were in, it appeared right at the bottom in red number 4-6-5-*-6.

"Car 465 Diamond 6! It's still registered, that's Rose and Martha! Jack, hold this in place," He pointed at a wire. She quickly moved forwards and grabbed it.

"What are you gonna do?" Jack asked him curiously.

"Get the residual energy feed it through the electricity and opened up the gates." As the Doctor explained this he ran over wires, turned an electricity box on.

"But there isn't enough power!" Hame argued.

"You've got power; you've got _me_! I'm brilliant at computers just you watch." The Doctor was puling things in, switching the orders, "Jack, switch that on. Maxim." He pointed at a switch near to Jack, who quickly turned to do what he was told.

The Doctor ran to the box with green lights and bent down by it, using his sonic and screwing things in, "Need to power up the city…but all the city needs is people." The Doctor muttered as he worked.

"What are you going to do?" Hame shouted.

The Doctor jumped up and stood by a giant switch.

"This!" the Doctor threw down the switch which caused everything to power u for a seconds before turning off, like when I light bulb goes out, "No, no, no, no, no!"

The Doctor bent back down to the wires and used his sonic to try and sort it out, get electricity.

"Hame, hold this." Jack told her, she did was told and Jack went to help the Doctor finding things while he soniced them.

"Doctor." Face of Boe said slowly.

"Yeah not now." The Doctor said. Jack looked up at Boe.

"I give you my last…" Boe closed his eyes and gasped loudly. Everything around them powered up.

"Hame, look after him!" the Doctor ordered as he jumped up, Hame turned some dials give Boe more of his smoke. "Don't you go dying on me you big old face! You gotta see this," he flicked the giant switch once more and it worked, "The open road. Ha!"

"YES!" Jack laughed loudly.

The Doctor ran to the screen and soniced it, so he was shown on every working screen in every car. "Sorry," the Doctor apologized, "No Sally calypso, she was just a hologram, but I'm the Doctor, and this is an order. Drive up, I've opened the roof of the motor way just drive up, come on, use those engines, and drive up. We've got to clear the fast lane, drive up! Get out of the way, car 465 diamond 6, Rose, Martha, drive up!" after a pause he added, "Oh and Branigan, I want that coat back."

"Oh I reckon that's a fair deal sir!" Branigan's voice came flooding through the radio. Jack and the Doctor looked out the window, as all the cars flew around outside.

"Car 456 diamond 6, come to the senate." He told them.

"On our way! Rose's voice came flooding through.

"Been a while Rose Tyler." He laughed, "Is Martha there?"

"Yeah! I'm here." Martha laughing happy voice came through.

"That's the Doctor!" Rose shouted happily as Martha laughed in relief.

"We can't." Milo argued, "We'll hit the cars."  
"Just do what he says, go up!" Rose yelled at him, he drove up, out of reach of the creators, and up. The higher they got they saw that the cars were gone and the roof above them was gone…opened.

They all squinted at the bright light after the darkness.

"_Yes! Go Doctor! Go Jack! You clever, clever men!"_

"It's day light!" Jean exclaimed, "Oh My God…that's the sky! The real sky."

"Car 465 Diamond 6 come to the senate."

"On our way." Rose shouted as if he could hear her.

"Been a while Rose Tyler, is Martha there?"

"Yeah! I'm here!" Martha giggled.

"_I'm alive! We're alive!"_

"Doctor!" Novice Hame shouted, getting his attention as well as a cracking sound.

The glass around Face of Boe was braking.

He and Jack bent down by the glass.

"_**There's nothing I can do…"**_

"_**I'm the Face of Boe," **_Jack realized, _**"They used to call me it…when I was in the Time Agency…I'm gonna live 50 billion years…and then…then I'll die."**_

The glass soon broke completely and Boe had nothing around him any longer. Hame tenderly reached forwards and brushed the glass off of Boe.

"Doctor?" Rose and Martha called through the room.

"Over here." His voice was sad, as if he had given up.

The women jogged into the room, the Face of Boe was now on the floor, dying.

"What is that?" Martha asked shocked.

"Face of Boe…" Rose muttered sadly and jogged forwards to kneel down next to the dying head. Martha walked forward slowly and knelt behind the Doctor,

"And this is Hame, Novice Hame. She a cat." He added to Martha's shocked face.

"Novice Hame, but weren't you-" Rose began but was interrupted by the Doctor.

"Don't worry's she's good now." After a pause he added, "He's the one who saved you not me."

"My lord gave his life to save the city, and now he's dying" Hame said, her voice was heartbreaking.

"_He's gonna die…I only met him once…He can't…"_ Rose blinked back her tears, _"I've only met him once, well twice if you count Cassandra taking over my body."_

"No don't say that. Good old Boe! Got plenty of life left." The Doctor put in, knowing he was wrong.

"It's good to breathe the air once more." Boe said. The humans, Time Lord and cat all took a big gulp of the air.

"Who is he?" Martha asked.

"I don't even know…" the Doctor said. Jack remained unusually quiet, "Legend says Face of Boe has lived for billions of years isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now."

"_**I know who he is…"**_

"Everything has it's time, everything dies. You know that old friend better then most."

"The legend says more." Hame added.

"Don't; no need for that."

"What?" Jack asked quietly.

"It says the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller,"

"Yeah, but not yet, who needs secrets."

"I have seen so much, perhaps to much." Boe put slowly. "I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours Doctor," Martha looked up taken aback; Rose took the Doctor's hand, comforting him, but also using him to comfort her.

"That's why we have to survive. _Both_ of us. Don't go."

"I must, but know this Timelord…You Are Not Alone." His mouth moved as he said those final words and took his final breath. The Doctor, Rose and Jack all were astonished and disbelieving. Boe closed his eyes for the final time. Rose began crying, as was Novice Hame. The Doctor turned and hugged Rose, taking her into his arms as she cried into his shoulder.

Martha stood and took a step backwards.

"_He's dead…gone…Goodbye Boe."_

After a while the time travellers stood, and the Doctor released Rose and went to Novice Hame, placing his hand on her shoulder, "You did good. You did amazing. We've got to go now." Hame nodded quietly and let them leave.

Just outside the senate stood Branigan and Valerie, Branigan held his basket of Kittens and the Doctor's coat. Valerie held Sirius.

Sirius barked and jumped out of her arms when he saw his masters.

The Doctor grabbed his coat and Jack picked Sirius from the floor.

"Thank you Branigan. Valerie." He told them sincerely.

"No Doctor." Branigan dismissed, "Thank _you._"

He nodded, "Well, we better be off."

"Goodbye Doctor. Jack." Valerie hugged them both and Branigan shook their hands.

Soon enough they found the alleyway. "All closed down" he said and he looked around at the shops.

"Happy?" Martha asked with a smile.

"Happy, happy" the Doctor replied, "New, New York, they can start again. They have Novice Hame, just what they need cats in charge." He finished sarcastically, "Come on." Rose and Jack followed the Doctor towards the TARDIS, but Martha didn't move.

"But what did he mean…Face of Boe you are not alone?" Martha asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied.

"Did he mean, us me, Rose and Jack?" Martha asked.

"And Sirius." Jack muttered, making Rose smile.

"No, I don't think so," the Doctor answered, Martha looked disappointed. "Sorry." The Doctor felt need to add.

"Then what?" Martha asked.

"It doesn't matter. Back to the TARDIS, off we go." The Doctor dismissed. But instead Martha took a chair that was leaning against the wall and sat down, "Oh you're staying?" the Doctor asked.

"Till you talk to me properly _yes._ He said, last of you're kind, what did he mean?"

"It doesn't matter." The Doctor insisted.

"_Martha, he doesn't want to talk about it!" _Rose wanted to shout at her, but felt it would seem to mean.

"You don't talk, you never say why not?" voice floated towards them the people were singing again, the Old Rugged Cross once again.

"Ted…Mickey's granddad used to love that song…he sung it when he cleaned the house all the time.

The Doctor took a deep breath, and took a chair to sit down, Jack and Rose followed his lead and took other chairs, both listening to this, he had never told them, because they didn't want to ask, "I lied to you, because I like it." He admitted Martha looked like she didn't know how to react. "I could pretend just for a bit…I could imagine they were still alive. Underneath the burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Time Lord…I'm the last of the Time Lords. Face of Boe was wrong there's no one else."

"What happened?" Martha asked sadly. Rose put her hand on the Doctors knee, he closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he began to explain.

"There was a war, a Time War, the last great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation, and…they lost, we they lost, everyone lost. Their all gone now, my family, my friends…even that sky. You should have seen it, that old planet." the Doctor had tears in his eyes but blinked them away; his eyes were unfocused as if he was seeing his planet in the minds eyes. "The second sun would rise in the south, the mountains would shine. The leave on the tree were silver, they caught the light, every morning, and it would look like the forest on fire…"

He fell silent, and once it were obvious he wasn't gonna say any more Rose stood up abruptly. "Come on, let's get back to the TARDIS and rest for a while…and I'm _starving_."

That brought the Doctor out of his revere, he smiled up at Rose and stood, as did Jack and Martha. They all began to walk quietly to the TARDIS.

AN: I know the ends a bit rushed, but I just wanted to get this one out of the way before a Party.


	23. Daleks In Manhatten 1

The TARDIS landed softly, "Wow. Doctor, you're getting better at this." Rose mocked, he glared but with no actual annoyance.

"Where are we?" Jack asked.

"Go have a look." The Doctor told his three companions', all of them raced to the door; Rose reached it first and swung it open. She walked outside, with everyone following her.

"Smell that Atlantic breeze, nice and cold! Lovely." The Doctor grinned enthusiastically, holding the door open for Sirius to follow them out. Everyone was silent, looking around and shivering. He walked to Rose and took her hand. "Well, have you met my friend?" he motioned upwards, everyone looked up.

There was a statue, tall and grey, but magnificent holding up a large torch.

"Is that…Omg that's the statue of liberty!" Martha exclaimed.

"Giving hope in the new world." The Doctor said, but Jack interrupted him.

"I wonder if the statue of Liberty is man or a woman…"

"Does it matter?" Rose asked him.

"No…but…she's a woman right?"

"Were they even listening?" the Doctor muttered making Martha chuckle.

"I don't think so." As she walked closer, the Doctor linked his arm with hers.

The Time travellers wandered forwards slowly.

"I've always wanted to go to New York." Martha admitted. "I mean…the real new York…not the new, new, new, new, one."

"Well, there's a genuine article. So good they named it twice…mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally, harder to say twice, no wonder it didn't catch on…New Amsterdam New Amsterdam."

They reached the edge of the water and looked over at the busy city.

"Wonder what year is it?" Martha wondered. "'Cause look," she pointed to a building across the water, it was a sky scrapper, tall, but still under construction. "The empire state building isn't finished yet."

"Work in progress; still got a couple of floors to go…and if I know my history,"

"Which you don't much of the time…" Rose joked, as Martha walked towards a bench a few steps behind them. The Doctor mock-glared at Rose, she just smiled and winked. He couldn't help but smile back.

"_**She has a beautiful smile."**_

"November the 1st 1930." Martha continued. The Doctor looked at her with confusion.

"How do you know?" Jack asked.

Martha held up the newspaper she was holding, "Nearly 80 years ago. Funny 'cause you see those old films, all in black and white." the Doctor took the newspaper out her hands and began reading, "Like it's so far away. But here we are. It's real. It's _now_, where do we go first?"

"I think our detour just got longer." He showed her the title of the newspaper.

She read it out loud for Rose and Jack, "Hooverville Mystery Deepens."

"What's Hooverville?" Rose asked. Before he replied the Doctor walked to the TARDIS and whistled for Sirius. The Clabro walked over to the Doctor and reluctantly walked into the TARDIS whinnying as the Doctor closed the door on him. "Don't want him getting hurt again. Come on." He began walking down a path the other three followed.

"What's Hooverville?" Martha repeated Rose's earlier question.

"Herbert Hoover. 31st president of the USA. Can here about a year ago, up till then New York was a boom town and then…"

"The wall street Crash yeah…" Martha said.

"The what?" Rose asked.

The Doctor opened his mouth to explain, but Jack cut in, "Also known as the Great Crash, or Stock Market Crash, it was the most devastating stock market crash in the history of the USA. 1929." Jack explained, the Doctor looked at him confusion, his mouth was still open, "I was there."

"_**Very **__**cold and not much food but they were all nice to me."**_

The Doctor's mouth formed a small 'O'

"Anyway, the whole economy wiped out over night. Hundreds of people unemployed, all of a sudden the huddled masses doubled with no one having anywhere to go…so they ended up here," Rose had to jump out the way of a boy riding a bike towards her, "In central park." The Doctor finished, glaring at the boy on the bike.

"What? They actually live here?" Martha asked, the Doctor nodded, "In the middle of the city?"

"Yeah." The Doctor said.

"I was here for a while. Couldn't get home…" Jack muttered loudly, Martha looked puzzled while the Doctor looked worried. "By November 1930, I was back in England, so don't worry, we won't bump into me." Rose heard the Doctor breathe a sigh of relief, but she wasn't listening, in front of her were shacks. Loads of them, all made out of wood and metal and tents of thin fabric. People were sat around small fires trying to keep warm.

They walked into the village. _"I feel too flash…like I'm showing off my money to these people…Although…I don't have any money."_

"Ordinary people." The Doctor said, bringing her out of her thoughts, "Lost there jobs so they couldn't pay the rent, soon lost everything."

"They need help…" Rose said quietly.

"There are places like this all over America. No ones helping them." The Doctor took her hand once more and squeezed it. Jack put his arm around her shoulders and took Martha's hand.

"You thieving low life!" Someone shouted Jack pulled them all towards the commotion. Two men were arguing over something, one of them hit the other. It soon turned into a full scale fist fight, other people trying to drag them off each other.

One man walked out a tent and placed his cap on. He walked towards the fight.

"Cut it out." The man ordered, "Cut this out _now_!" He walked in between the men and pushed them away from each other. The men glared at each other.

"He stole my bread!" the man whole threw the first punch shouted.

"That enough!" the man who Rose guessed was the boss told them. He let go of them, "Did you take it?" he asked.

"I don't know what happened! He just went crazy!" The first punch guy threw himself forward trying to hit the other man again.

"That enough!" the boss shouted pulling them apart, he looked at the second man, "I'd think real careful before you lie to me."

"I'm starving Solomon." The man admitted. Solomon put out his hand. The man reached inside his jacket and pulled out a loaf of bread. Solomon snatched it from his hand.

"We all starving. We've all got families somewhere." He broke the bread in half and gave half to each man, "No stealing and no fighting! You know the rules. 13 years ago I fought in the Great War, a lot of us did," there was now a crowd around Solomon, everyone listening, "And the only reason we got through is 'cause we stuck _together_!" Rose felt the Doctor gently squeeze her hand, "No matter how bad things got we still act like humans beings." He turned around and looked at every single person. Stopping when he got back to the men who were fighting, "It's all we got." Sensing he had finished his speech both men walked away, towards there 'homes'

"Come on." He whispered to his friends and walked towards Solomon. "I suppose that makes you the boss around here." It wasn't a question.

"Any err, who might you be?" Solomon didn't look happy to see these new people, he was sizing each one of them up, taking in there nice clothes, clean bodies. Rose put her hand in her pocket to hide the rings she had on.

"He's the Doctor, I'm Martha, and this is Rose and Jack."

"A Doctor?" Solomon looked slightly less annoyed to have them there. "Well…we've got stock brokers, we've got a lawyer. But you're the first Doctor. People get classier by the day." Solomon reached his hands over a small fire on the ground.

Rose saw a young girl, barely 10. Rose walked over to the girl, feeling the Doctor's eyes on her; she bent down by the girl who looked at her, once seeing Rose's nice clothes, her eyes filled with disgust and longing. Rose reached into her pocket and brought out a pair of warm thermal gloves. _"Cost mum 20 quid…but this girl needs 'em more." _And a large Galaxy Chocolate bar. _"I'm so glad the Doctor gave me big on the inside pockets."_

"Here." Rose gave them to her girl, her eyes lit up.

"Thank you!"

"No problem." She stood up straight and refused the girls offer for bread or anything and walked to the Doctor. He was smiling at her.

"_**How can anyone be so…beautiful and nice?"**_

"How many people live here?" Rose asked looking back at the young girl who was sharing the Chocolate with a young boy, maybe…5 years old.

"Any one time? Hundreds." Solomon answered. "No place else to go, but I will say this about Hooverville," His voice grew louder, "Were a truly equal society, black, white. All the same, all starving, so you're welcome. All of you."

"_Starving hungry, but offering more people to join."_

"But tell me," Solomon continued, "Doctor. You a man of learnin' right'? So explain this to me." Solomon walked away, towards some trees, after a few yards he stopped and pointed upwards towards the Empire state building, "That's gonna be the tallest building the world." He smiled at the thought. But his smile quickly disappeared, "So how comes they can build _that_, and we've got people starving in the heart of Manhattan." Without waiting for an answer he walked away.

The TARDIS crew stood silent for a minute, not sure what to say. "Poor people." Jack said.

"It gets better." The Doctor told them, "More jobs, and more money. Come on." He walked in the same direction as Solomon did, soon found it, putting out a mini fire. When Solomon noticed them approaching he stood up, "Men going missing is that right?" the Doctor pulled the newspaper out his pocket. Solomon took it from the Doctor hands and glanced at it.

"Yeah, that's right." He walked inside his tent.

The Doctor poked his head through the door; most of his body was blocking the way, "What's missing mean? People must come and go here all the time. Not like anyone's keeping a register."

"Come on in." Solomon said. Rose looked around; the room was dark, with a small orange glow from an oil candle in the middle of the room. There were a few personal persuasions such as clothes and a few books. A couple of chairs, one of which Solomon sat on, but there was nothing else.

The Doctor knelt down besides Solomon, Martha and Rose sat opposite him, where as Jack stood by the pole holding the tent up, careful not to lean on it.

"This is different." Solomon told them.

"In what way? Martha asked quickly.

Solomon hesitated for a second but finally explained, "Someone takes them. We hear them at night, someone calls out for help. But by the time we get there, they're gone, vanished into thin air." He sighed sadly.

"And you're sure someone's taking them?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctor, when you've got next to nothin' you hold on to the little you've got. Knife, blanket you take it with you. You don't leave bread un-eaten, fire still burning…"

"Have you been to the police?" Martha asked.

"Yeah we tried that. Bit of dead meat goes missing, big deal." Solomon sounded annoyed.

"The question is whose taking them." The Doctor asked. "And what for?"

"Sol," a boy suddenly poked his head around the tent flap, "Mr. Diagoras is here."

Solomon immediately stood and placed his hat on his head walking out the flap.

"Mr. Diagoras…" Rose questioned quietly, they followed Solomon out the tent. There were three men, in suits stood talking to the crowd of people.

"I need men, volunteers'. I've got a little work for you," the man in the middle was talking, the other two looked like body guards, "And you sure look like you could use the money,"

A noise of annoyance and agreement ran threw the crowd. "Yeah what is the money?" the boy who came into Solomon' tent asked.

"A dollar a day."

The crowd seemed to like that, _"That's less than minimal wage! Although…in this time must have been enough to live on. Just."_

"What's the work?" Solomon asked.

"A little trip down the sewers," the Crowd didn't like that, a few people left and went back to their warm-ish tents, "A tunnel collapsed, needs clearing and fixing, any takers?"

Nobody volunteered, "For a dollar a day, Slave wage." Solomon dismissed, the crowd agreed with him, "People don't always come back up, do they?" Mr. Diagoras didn't look happy with Solomon, but continued.

"Accidents happen."

"What sort of accidents?" the Doctor asked.

"You don't need the work that's fine. Anybody else?" The Doctor slowly lifted his hand into the air. "Enough with the questions!" Mr. Diagoras was obviously getting irritated.

"Oh no, no, no, no! I'm volunteering." The Doctor told him. Martha looked at the Doctor, she was confused.

"_Why the hell would he want to do that? We might not come up?"_

Rose and Jack lifted their hands; Martha followed their lead and lifted her hand, "I'll kill you for this." She told him, the Doctor just smiled.

"Anybody else?" Mr. Diagoras asked. The boy who had come into Solomon's tent lifted his hand as did Solomon. "Alright then, let's go."

Mr. Diagoras and his body guards walked away and the boy, Solomon, and the TARDIS crew followed him, "You know who he reminded me off when he said lets go?" the Doctor asked randomly.

"Who?" Rose asked.

"Shanzi." He replied as if everyone should know who it is. Rose seemed to know and rolled her eyes.

"Who?" Martha asked.

"One of the Hyenas from Lion King." Rose answered with a sigh, "You and your lion king. You know, a couple of Christmas's ago, he said to the Sycorax 'the day you arrive on the planet, blinking step into the sun there is more to see than…hold on that's lion king."

Martha looked bewildered, "I've never seen in." Rose and Jack groaned as the Doctor gasped.

"When we get back to the TARDIS you're watching it missy." The Doctor ordered.

"Why Martha? Why say that?" Rose sighed.

"Do you know how many times I've seen that bloody movie?" Jack put in. Martha couldn't help laughing at their reactions.

"Why is this a bad thing?" the Doctor seemed to really not understand their reactions. "Lion King is one of the most amazing films ever made."

"Right…"

"We here." Mr. Diagoras said suddenly, he opened up a man hole which Solomon and the boy climbed through, the TARDIS crew followed behind as the Doctor suddenly became serious once more.

"_How does he change his mood so quickly?"_

As they entered the man hole Mr. Diagoras gave them a torch, one torch for two people. They were soon plunged into darkness until everyone turned their torches on.


	24. Daleks In Manhatten 2

Once they're torches were switched on Mr. Diagoras followed them down the ladder, "Turn left, go 'bout…half a mile. Follow the tunnel 2 73, falls right ahead of ya' can't miss it."

"And when do we get our dollar?" the boy asked.

"When you come back up." Mr. Diagoras replied stiffly.

"If we don't come back up?" the Doctor asked.

"Then I got no one to pay."

"Don't worry, we'll be back." Solomon told him

"Let's hope so…" Martha muttered.

"I defiantly will." Jack said quietly, Rose glance at him, smiling slightly.

They all started walking, but after a couple of steps Rose noticed the Doctor wasn't with them, she looked back to find him standing watching Mr. Diagoras. She stopped to wait for him, but Jack took her hand and pulled her forward, "He'll catch up." He whispered. Sure enough the Doctor's footsteps fell behind her, then beside's her as he took her hand, holding a torch in his free hand.

In front of her, Martha and the boy were talking.

"What's your name then?" the boy asked, "And your friends?"

"I'm Martha, that's Rose, Jack and the Doctor. What's yours?"

"Frank."

Martha nodded and held up her torch looking around, "So your not from around these parts are you?" she asked him.

Frank laughed, "You can talk…No I'm Tennessee born and bred."

"So how come you're here?"

"My Daddy died, Mama couldn't afford to feed us all, so…I'm the oldest I can feed myself. So I put on me coat and hitched up here on the rail road, What about you, your and are you long way from home?"

"Yeah…I'm just a hitcher too." Rose glanced round at Martha, Martha avoided her eyes.

"_She thinks she's just a hitcher? Well I guess she is…just grabbed a ride, well, we offered. But she's become a friend now."_

"You still with me and you'll be alright." Frank smiled at Martha who smiled back.

"So this Diagoras bloke, who is he then?" the Doctor asked, everyone turned to listen to Solomon's answer.

"Couple of months ago he was just an informant, now…seems like he's running most of Manhattan."

"How'd he managed that then?"

"These are strange times; man came go from being king of the hill to lowest of the low. Overnight, just 'cause some folks what him out."

"Whoa!" the Doctor said loudly as he stopped walking. Every stopped walking and looked at what he was shinning his torch on. It was a small green blob that looks slightly like a brain. It glowed when you shinned a torch on it. The TARDIS crew bent down around it, to look closer. Frank and Solomon watched them all with confusion, still standing.

"Is it radio active or something?" Martha asked. "It's gone off what ever it is." Martha said holding her nose, Rose and Jack both bent closer to smell it, and pulled themselves away nose's wrinkled in disgust.

"Touch it and you'll be superman!" Rose said dramatically. Jack laughed loudly.

The Doctor pulled his glasses out his pocket and placed them on.

"_He looks so sexy and cute in those."_

He slowly placed his hands underneath it and pulled it off the ground, when in the air it stopped glowing green, and looked more like a jellyfish.

"He's touched it, now the Doctor's superman." Rose muttered.

"He wasn't already?" Jack put in cause Rose to smile. The Doctor brought it close to his nose and smelt it. "Thought he was gonna lick it then…"

"Wouldn't be surprised if he does." Rose giggled.

"He licks things a lot?" Jack asked with eye brows raised.

"Yep," Rose paused when she realized what Jack was suggesting, "Not like that! You're disgusting Jack!" despite her apparent annoyance, Rose was smiling and laughing.

"Shine the torch through it," the Doctor asked loudly, stopped the convosation, Jack and Martha, each who held a torch quickly shinned it through the jellyfish-looking-thing. Where the light hit it, it glowed a radio active green. "Compounds an organic matter…Martha, medical opinion?"

"It's not human, I know that."

"No…it's not." The Doctor agreed. Then stopped up quickly, Martha, Jack and Rose stood up also. "And I'll tell you what, we must be at least half a mile and I don't see any sign of a collapse do you?" Everyone who else a torch shined it around the tunnel, there wasn't any sign of a collapse. "So why did Mr. Diagoras send us down here…"

"So where are we now? What's above us?" Martha asked.

"Well, we're underneath Manhattan." Everybody looked up to the ceiling, as if they could see the city above. "Come on." The Doctor motioned them all to keep walking, and they did.

"We've gone more than half a mile now and there no collapse, nothing." Solomon muttered.

"That Diagoras bloke, was he lying?" Martha asked.

"Looks like it." The Doctor answered.

"So why would he want us to come down here." Frank wondered.

"Solomon I think it's time you took these three back." The Doctor told him.

"Three?" Solomon asked.

"Jack stays with me."

Rose opened her mouth to protest when instead a loud squealing sound echoed through the tunnel, everybody looked around; the Torches weren't very bright so they couldn't see far, "Hello?" Frank shouted down the tunnel.

"Shhh!" Martha ordered.

"What? Folk go missing; you'd be scared half mad down here on your own."

"You think their still alive?" the Doctor questioned.

"Heck we anit seen no bodies down here, maybe they just got lost." Frank seemed sure of this statement. The squeal echoed around the tunnels once more.

"_That doesn't sound human."_

"_**That sound's…like a pig…Dad had a pig once, cute, till he killed it, I loved that pig."**_

Nobody can make a sound like that." Solomon said, as if he could read their thoughts.

"Where's is coming from?" Frank asked.

The Doctor slowly walked away from the group, keeping his torch up looking everywhere for anything, "This way." He told them.

"No. That way." Solomon said, pointing the opposite way to which the Doctor was heading.

There was a small form, not far from the group huddled on the ground, "Doctor." Martha whispered as she spotted it. He turned and shinned his torch on the form.

"Who are you?" Solomon asked.

"Are you lost?" Frank asked, but then seemed unsure, "Can you understand me? I been thinking about folk lost down here-" he was walking forwards slowly, towards the figure.

"It's ok Frank. Just stay back. Let me have a look." The Doctor said, and began taking a few steps forward. "He's got a point though my mate Frank, I'd hate to be stuck down here all alone, we know the way out, you could come with us." He reached the figure and bent down to its height. He shinned the torch on its face, it was a pig, a huge giant pig, with sharp tusks by its nose. The rest of the group slowly moved forward, and once they got close enough to see they stopped.

"Is that some sort of…carnival mask?" Solomon asked.

"_**This poor, poor person. Who ever did this needs to be stopped."**_

"No it's real." The Doctor answered, looked at then, but then he looked back at the pig, "I'm so sorry. But I promise I can help. Who did this to you?"

Rose heard footsteps coming towards them; and on the wall there were shadows, "Doctor." Rose said, "You better get back here." More pigs rounded the corner coming towards them.

"Doctor!" Martha shouted, getting worried for him.

"Actually…good point." He stood and took a few steps back, towards the group, who also began to move back.

"Their following you." Martha pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, I noticed that, thanks." They rounded a corner the pigs we're slowly getting closer, "Um…Rose, Jack, Martha, Frank, Solomon…"

"Yeah?" Martha asked.

"Basically…RUN!" he shouted and they all ran, quickly as they could, but the pigs could also run, followed them.

Martha was up front and stopped, "Where are we going?"

"This way!" The Doctor ran past Martha and round another corner, everyone followed, they ran a bit more, but the Doctor suddenly stopped and turned back a few steps and into another small corridor with a dead end, and a ladder. "It's a ladder!" he pointed out and climbed up, using his sonic to open the man hole cover above them. Frank saw the pigs coming towards them and he grabbed a large pole.

"Frank!" Solomon shouted, but Frank ignored it, using the pole to try to scare the pigs. He backed towards the ladder slowly, but the pigs seemed to realise he wasn't a threat and walked quicker; he dropped the pole and ran to the ladder.

"Come on Frank." The Doctor and Solomon put their arms through the hole, Frank grabbed their hands, but the Pigs grabbed him, the tried pulling him as Frank screamed, but he wasn't strong enough against 5 or 6 human/pigs and Frank's hand slipped from his. One pig tried climbing up the ladder, but Solomon pulled the man hole cover over. The Doctor tried to open it. "We've gotta go back down! We can't just leave him!"

"No!" Solomon ordered, "I'm not losing anybody else! Those creatures were from hell itself, and if we go after him, they'll take us all. There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry." Solomon wiped his sleeve over his eyes, wiping away tears. Rose placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Alright then, put 'em up." A young blonde woman came around the corner holding a gun; she had short blonde hair, a black dress with white frilly bits around the neck, full rouge lips and dark eyes.

Rose and Martha put there hands up quickly, Solomon followed a bit slower. Jack and the Doctor just stared in surprise; she clicked the gun of safety, "Hands in the air and no funny business." Jack and the Doctor brought their hands up in the air, "Now tell me you smuts. What hav' you done with Lazlo?"

"Lazlo? We don't know a Lazlo." Rose told her calmly.

"Lazlo's my boyfriend. Well, was my boyfriend until he disappeared two weeks ago, no letter, no goodbye, nothing. I'm not stupid; I know some guys are just pigs, but not my Lazlo." They slowly brought their hands down to their sides soon as it was clear she wasn't gonna shoot them. "And what kinda guy doesn't even meet him Mom before his vamooses."

"Yeah…it might just help if you put that down." The Doctor asked her, motioning to the gun in her hand.

"Huh? Oh sure!" she threw the gun onto a chair near the group. Everyone flinched away from it. Surprised she did exactly what he asked straight away. "Oh, come on, it's not real." She laughed. "Was either that or a spear." She turned to the mirror.

"What do you think happened to Lazlo?" Martha asked, moving forward to stand closer to her.

"Wish I knew." She looked at Martha, "One minute he was there then next he vanished."

"Listen…em…what's your name?" the Doctor asked.

"Tallulah." She replied quickly.

"Tallulah-"

"3 L's and a H."

"Em…right. We can try and find Lazlo but he's not the only one, there are people disappearing every night."

"And there are creators." Solomon put in, "Such creators."

Tallulah looked disbelieving and slightly shocked, "What do you mean creators?"

"Listen, just trust me, everyone is in danger." He reached into his pocket and brought out the jellyfish thing, "I need to find out exactly what this is. Because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting."

"Urge." Tallulah brought her body as far from the thing as she could. "Use what ever you need." She told him. The Doctor nodded in thanks and placed it on the table.

"Solomon, Jack, can u try to find a box…wooden would be best, about the size of that?" He pointed at the thing. He jogged off before anyone could answer, Solomon and Jack walked off together looking for what the Doctor asked.

"So what you from? You're kinda posh. American yea'?"

Jack smiled slightly, "Yeah, but been in England for…a long time."

"Why you here?"

"Honestly? Dunno," Solomon looked at him, confusion showing in his eyes, "I just came with the Doctor."

"You brothers or a couple or something?"

Jack laughed a loud bark like laugh, "No, no, no. Just friends. At least, I hope we're friends." Jacks tone showed that he didn't want to talk about it anymore, so Solomon stayed silent as they looked.

"Here." Solomon picked up just what the Doctor described, it was kinda heavy, but more like a small pile of books that anything. Jack walked over and looked it over.

"Brilliant." He said, "Come on, let's find the Doctor."

They didn't have to go far; he was near where they came up. "How 'bout that? Found it backstage." Solomon asked passing him the box.

"Perfect." He flipped it round and took the back off. Inside it was little metal things with wires all over it, "The compositors I need, just rigging up a crude little DNA scanner, for this beastie, get a chromo sector reading and find out what it's for." He took his sonic out his pocket and poked it inside the box scanning the stuff inside.

"What about you Doctor, where you from?" Solomon asked, "I've been all over and I never heard anyone talk like you." The Doctor pulled a small diamond shaped thing out the box, "Just exactly who are you?"

"Oh I'm just sorta, passing by." He scanned the diamond shaped thing with his eyes, looking all over it, blew off the dust.

"I'm not a fool Doctor."

"No. Sorry."

Solomon nodded and walked away from him, the Doctor sensed he should follow so he did. Solomon led him to the man hole cover and looked down at it, "I was scared Doctor. I let 'em take Frank 'cause…I was just so scared." The Doctor just looked at him, not saying anything, "I gotta get back to Hooverville. These creators on the loose; gotta protect our selves." Solomon walked away from the Doctor towards the exit.

"Good luck." The Doctor called after him.

Solomon stopped walked and looked at the Doctor, "I hope you find what you're looking for. For all our sakes."


	25. Daleks In Manhatten 3

When the men left Tallulah stood, "I gotta get ready. Show's gonna start soon, back in a minute." She walked off.

"What do you think it is?" Martha asked Rose. As she sat down on a box, Rose sat down next to her.

"What do you mean?" Rose was puzzled.

"The monster or whatever."

"Oh, right." Rose shook her head, "Can be anything, I haven't met all the monsters in the universe yet. Neither has the Doctor, he's met some he didn't know about; or other he knew but never seen before. So anything."

"What's the worst thing you've met since you met him?"

"The Daleks." Rose answered immediately, no hesitation.

"Daleks?" Martha asked in confusion.

"Yeah, they flew all over London at the battle of Canary wolf." Rose explained.

"Oh yeah…you said you were there."

"That wasn't the first time I met 'em. I hope but doubt it was the last."

"How long you been with him?" Martha asked.

Rose frowned as she thought, "Well It was…2005 when I met him…now it's what?"

"1930?" Martha smiled, Rose laughed.

"No back home…2008…2 years." Rose answered.

"2005 to 2008 is three years." Martha looked confused.

"_Maybe she's bad a maths…"_

Rose couldn't help but laugh, "But I miss a year. Didn't I say? The TARDIS decided to take me to 2006 instead of 2005. Met him, beat the…lava thing, can't remember what it was called now…accepted to travel with him, 2 days later came home to see mum, I was gone a year!"

"He asked you to stay with him not just a trip?" Martha looked hurt, but before Rose could reply, Tallulah came back to them; she was dressed in a sparkly silver dress that stopped just below her waist. A halo on her head with earrings, she sat on the chair to look into the mirror and began putting make-up on.

"So this Lazlo then?" Rose said, not wanting Martha to ask again.

Tallulah smiled sadly, "Lazlo. He'd wait for me after the show; walk me home like I was a lady. He'd leave a flower for me on my dressing table, every day, just a single Rose bud."

"_Rose's, I like that."_

"Haven't you reported him missing?" Martha asked standing up and began to pace slightly.

"Sure. He's just a stage hand. Who cares? Management certainly don't."

"Can't you kick up a fuss? Have a little tantrum?" Rose suggested.

"Ok so then they fire me."

"But they'd listen to you," Martha bent down to Tallulah, "You're one of the stars!"

"Oh honey. I've got one song and a backstreet review. And that's only 'cause Shakeen broke her ankle. Which 'ad nothin' to do with me, no matter what anybody says." She added Rose smiled a knowing smile as Martha looked at the make-ups Tallulah had. "I can't afford to make a fuss. If I don't make this months rent, then before you know it, I'm in Hooverville." Tallulah looked at the girls, eyes wide, trying to prove her point.

"Ok, I get it." Martha said and started putting some moisturiser on her hand.

"It's the depression sweeties. Your heart might break but the show goes on 'Cause if it stops, you starve." Tallulah stood up and looked Martha and Rose right in the eyes, "Every night I have to go out there, sing, dance, keep going. Hoping he's gonna come back-" Tallulah trailed off and shut her eyes trying to hold back the tears. Martha and Rose both gave her a hug, so it ended up being an awkward 3 people hug.

"I'm sorry." Martha said.

"But you two are lucky though." Tallulah pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes, "You both sort yourselves smart, and may I add sexy men."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Rose was quick to disagree, "None of us are…together."

"Oh sure you are! I seen the way you look at the guy in the suit, it's obvious." This was directed at Rose. Tallulah walked back a bit and pulled on soft white feathered plastic wings on her back. Rose didn't say anything, just looked down at the floor.

"_I wish he'd see that…"_

"_Should I tell her…Jack said the Doctor loves her too…?"_

"What about with the other guy." Tallulah directed this at Martha.

"Oh! No, he's just a friend." Tallulah and Rose but looked at Martha with the same disbelieving look.

"Still." Tallulah continued, "You gotta live in hope, it's the only thing that's kept me going, 'cause well," she picked something off the dressing table, "Look, on my dressing table every day still." It was a white rose, a single bud.

"You think it's Lazlo?" Martha asked looking at it.

"_Lazlo's still alive? Unless its some cruel trick…?"_

"I don't know. If he's still around why's he being all secret, like he doesn't want me to see 'im?" Tallulah sighed, "Anywhere, show's 'bout to start." She walked into the hallway, "Girls it's Showtime!" loads of girls walked past all in similar dress's to Tallulah, but red instead of white. "Come on honey. Ever been on stage before?"

"Oh...a little bit, you know, Shakespeare." Martha replied with a smile.

"How dull is that! Come and see a real show." Martha stood and followed Tallulah out the room, "You too Honey." Tallulah said to Rose, but she smiled and shook her head.

"I better see how the men are getting on, without killing each other." Rose told her. Aright then." She ran down the corridor, Martha looked back at Rose catching her eye. Rose nodded and smiled and Martha smiled back and followed Tallulah.

"_Knowing them they would've kill each other…new, new, Doctor and Jack would just wake up." _She cringed at the thought of the Doctor regenerating again, _"I like him how he is…but then again, if he changed but survived, I'd be happy, maybe the new one would be more observant of me, at least realize how I feel."_

She reached the room the men were in, it was dark apart from a large light focused on the jellyfish thing, which had wires poked into it. The Doctor had his glasses on and was looking closely at it, touching the top. Stroking it with him thumb. His sonic screwdriver was next to it. Jack was stood by the light, watching the Doctor, "This is artificial." Rose heard the Doctor say as she walked into the room. She walked over to Jack and stood watching, the Doctor hadn't noticed her entrance.

"Hey, where's Martha?" Jack whispered, not wanting to distract the Doctor.

"Watching Tallulah on stage." Rose answered.

"Genetically engineered. What else this is…oh you're clever." The Doctor was muttering quietly to himself. Over heard there sound of the show starting came on, the Doctor looked up as the Music became loud, but soon concentrated back on the Jellyfish, "Fundamental DNA…it's like, 4 6 7 – 9 8 9. 9 8 9…planet of origin." He closed his eyes and rubbed at them as he thought about it. Then his eyes opened again, and even though it was dark, she could swear she saw fear flash in his eyes.

"Doctor?" Jack asked.

"Skaro." The Doctor answered, his voice a lot calmer then he felt.

"_Skaro…that's…"_

"Daleks?" Rose asked, not completely sure, hoping she was wrong.

"Daleks." The Doctor and Jack confirmed.

"Come on." The Doctor said and began running, Rose and Jack followed quickly.

She followed Tallulah up to the stage, but staged on the wing, watching.

"_Wow, this is good."_

It was Tallulah as the star singing Angel put the devil in me. Tallulah was the Angel and the rest were the Devils.

But on the other side of the stage on the other wing was one of the pigs, but he looked more…smarter than the rest. Martha stuck onto the stage and hide behind one of the dancers. "What you doing?" the Dancer asked. But Martha ignored her and slowly stuck forward, trying to get closer to the pig, but she got caught on one of the dancers, and fell backwards pulling the dancer with her.

"What are you doing?" Tallulah asked, shocked at having Martha on stage.

"_Why didn't I go around the back…?"_

"You're on my tail!" the dancer said, Martha stepped off so she stood up.

"Get off the stage! You're ruining the show!"

"No but look!" Martha pointed at the pig and when Tallulah saw it, she screamed.. The pig realized he'd been seen and ducked before running away. Martha quickly pushed through the dancers and followed him. "Wait! You're different to the others! Just wait!" But he was too quick for her and got away. She stopped to take a breath, but heard a noise behind her, like a snort. She turned to see what it was and saw one of the pig people, it advanced on her, she screamed so it covered her mouth and grabbed her and pulled her down the man hole.

Soon as they reached the bottom another pig joined the one holding her and they both dragged her through the tunnels, "Let go!" she shouted, hoping someone would help. The pig threw her against the wall and moved close watching her.

"_It's breath sticks! Worse than the Judoon!" _She struggled not to laugh at how random and un-necessary realizing that was.

Some more pigs and people were walking in a line down the tunnel. "Martha." someone said and Martha looked around the pig to see who it was. Frank.

"Your alive." She whispered, and pushed past the pig and hugged him tightly, "We thought we'd lost you!" The pig hit Franks shoulder telling them to move. "Alright!" She shouted at the pig, "Alright we're moving." But she held on the Franks hand, not wanting to lose him again.

"Where they taking us?" Frank asked her.

"I dunno, but we need to find out what's going on here."

The Doctor ran trying to find Martha, but instead found Tallulah and the group of dancers, "Where is she? Where's Martha?" he asked Tallulah.

"I don't know, she ran off the stage." Tallulah told him, but before anything could happen a loud scream ran through the room. The TARDIS trio and Tallulah ran quickly towards the scream.

It was in the room with the manhole cover. "They've taken her, haven't they Doctor?" Rose asked, worried for her friends safety.

"Where are you going?" Tallulah asked, "Who's taken her?" The Doctor opened up the manhole and climbed down, "Wha' are you doing?" Tallulah asked as Rose and Jack followed him. "I said, what the _hell _are you doing?" they ignored her and carried on climbing. She pulled on a long black jacket and followed them down.

The Doctor reached the bottom first and saw her entre the hole, "No, no, no, no way! You're not coming!"

"Tell me what's going on?" Tallulah ordered once she reached the bottom.

"There's nothing you can do. Go back."

"Look. Whoever's taken Martha they coulda taken Lazlo couldn't they?"

"Tallulah. You're not safe down here." The Doctor avoided her question.

"Then that's _my _problem." She glared at him, while he decided what to do, "Come on. Which way?" the Doctor didn't answer so she just guessed and walked forward.

The Doctor sighed, "This way." He shouted walked right from where Tallulah was.

The four of them walked forwards down the corridor, only the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver and Rose's phone for light.

"When you say they've taken her, who are they? And who are you three? I'd never asked."

"Shhh." The Doctor order.

"Ok, ok." Tallulah waved him away.

"Shhh!" the Doctor ordered again, more fierce this time, he reached over and flipped Rose's phone shut to stopped the light, and let go of the button on his sonic screwdriver.

A shadow fell on the wall in front of them, a large pepper pot shape, with a long pole at the top front, and two smaller poles in the middle. It was a shape the TARDIS trio recognized all too well.

"Just 'cause you're handsome and al-" Tallulah started but the Doctor covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her backwards into the shadow. Rose and Jack fell in to the shadows next to them as a horrible golden Dalek rounded the corner. It went straight past them; Tallulah pulled the Doctors hand off her mouth and watched it go down the corridor. Rose grabbed Jacks hand, holding it, needing the support. The Doctor walked quietly out the shadows and watched it go.

"_**Daleks. Least I won't stay dead. But Rose and the Doctor will. And Martha. And the rest of the planet! But those**_** things**_** destroyed my life. Destroyed Rose's, and defiantly destroyed the Doctor's. I don't think I've ever wanted anything dead more than I want them dead."**_

"No, no, no, no, no, no." The Doctor whispered, "They survived. They _always_ survive while I lose everything." Rose and Jack came out the shadows and Rose took the Doctors hand.

"Not everything. You still have me." Rose reassured him. He didn't say anything, just looked at where the Dalek disappeared to and squeezed her hand to show he heard.

"That metal thing?" Tallulah asked in a loud whispered, "What was it?"

"It's called a Dalek." The Doctor told her, "It's not just metal, it's _alive._" Fury was shown clear through his voice.

"_**Daleks! Again! No! Please Rassilion no! I can't fight them **_**again **_**I just can't do it! But I have to, I'm the only one that can beat them or can try."**_

"You're kidding me." Tallulah laughed, but her nerves were shown through her laughter.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" The Doctor shouted turning to look at Tallulah, whose smile fell off her face the moment she saw the rage, the grief, and the loss in his eyes. His voice calmed, "Inside that shell is a creator born to hate. It's only thought is to destroy, everything and everyone that isn't a dalek too. It won't stop until it's killed every human being." He stopped, just was silent for a few seconds, Tallulah opened her mouth to speak but the Doctor interrupted her. "The Daleks were the result of a war. A war between two humanoid races called the Thals and the Kaleds on a planet called Skaro. The Daleks were Kaleds that were corrupted by Davros, the tyrannical and insane head of the Scientific Elite."

"_He's never told me that before…but the Daleks! I knew they weren't dead, I don't know how, but I knew. And here they are, ready to kill. They cased me to loss my mum! And Mickey! And now they're gonna try to destroy the Earth. But why don't I want them dead? We can try to help them can't we?"_


	26. Daleks In Manhatten 4

AN: How was everyone's Christmas and New Year?

"Kaleds?" Tallulah asked in complete confusion, "But if that's not a human being…that kinda implies that it's from outta space." She looked up at the roof, then towards the Doctor, with a smile that shown she didn't want to believe. Rose and the Doctor just looked at her with one raised eyebrow.

"Again, a _no_ with the kidding." Now Tallulah was getting scared. "Yesh. Well what's it doing here? In New York?" The Doctor didn't answer just started furiously ahead of him, he was thinking.

"_**What can we do? The Daleks…here in New York. What do they want? Obviously are taking people for…Slaves?"**_

"We don't know." Jack answered, his voice was a lot calmer than her felt.

"_**I'm not scared, well, not for my self, I don't want the Doctor or Rose or Martha dead. But I want the Daleks **_**dead**_**. As painfully and quickly as possible."**_

"Come on." The Doctor grabbed Tallulah and Rose's arms, "You two are in danger, you're going back up there. Rose, you're going to the TARDIS."

"No Doctor. I'm staying with you." Rose argued. "I want to help destroy or help those bastards."

"Every second you two are in more and more danger, I'm taking you back _now_."

"Rose's he's right," Jack tried to tell Rose but she just got annoyed.

"Don't _you_ turn on me Harkness!"

But before anymore could be said Tallulah screamed, and in front of them was a pig, when he saw the people he ran but knew he wouldn't get far so just fell by a wall and knelt with his face in his arms. The Doctor let go of the woman's arm and jogged towards the pig, "Where's Martha? What have you done with her?" he asked furiously.

"I didn't take her." The pig answered to the surprise of everyone in the tunnel. It was a man, with an American accent.

"_He can talk? He's different."_

"Do you remember your name?" the Doctor asked, his voice softer now, but his frustration was still hidden behind it.

"Don't look at me." The pig told them, but no one looked away. Everyone still watched him, all wanting to know where Martha was.

"Do you know where she is?" Tallulah asked gently, she seemed to have calmed down after her initial shock, she took a few steps forwards.

"Stay back!" the pig man shouted, Tallulah stopped in her tracks. "Don't look at me." He repeated.

"What happened to you?" the Doctor asked him, his voice now just displaying concern.

"They made me a monster."

"Who did?"

"The Masters."

"The _Daleks_, why?"

"They needed slaves. They needed slaves to steal more people so they created us. Part animal, part human. I escaped before they got my mind…but it was still too late." The pig/man explained.

"_**Just what I thought."**_

"Do you know what happened to Martha?"

"They took her." The pig/man told him, "It was my fault, she was following me."

"You were in the theatre?" Tallulah asked.

"Yes."

"Why? Why were you there?"

"I never wanted you to see me like this."

"Why me? What I got to do with this?" She walked forwards slowly towards him, "Were you following me, is that why you were there?" the Pig/man turned around and looked right at Tallulah, he was still in the shadows so he's face wasn't seen

"Yes." He told her, she felt silent, eyes wide in astonishment and disbelief.

"Who are you?"

"I was lonely."

"Who _are _you?" Tallulah repeated, but she obviously knew the answer but needed confirmation. She walked slowly towards him, he stayed silent.

"I needed to see you."

"Who are _you_?"

She reached him and he turned away, as if he was about to walk away. "I'm sorry."

"No, wait." She reached over and took hold of his arm, stopping him from walking away. "Let me look at ya." He turned back around, she placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him gently backwards, he walked into the light. It was a man, a man with a pig face and black short hair, small tusks coming out the side of his mouth. "Lazlo?" Tallulah asked, tears filling up her eyes. He nodded, "My Lazlo? What 'ave they done to you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry." Lazlo apologized.

"Lazlo." The Doctor took a few steps forward, Rose and Jack joined them, "Can you show me where they are?"

"They'll kill you." Lazlo warned, "You and your friends."

"If I don't stop them, they'll kill everyone." With a sigh, Lazlo nodded and looked back at Tallulah who tried to smile for him.

"Then follow me." Lazlo walked past Tallulah down the tunnels, the Doctor, Rose, Jack and Tallulah followed. Rose stuck next to Jack who had his hand in hers, she drew comfort from it.

"_The Daleks…not again. I need to stay strong, strong for the Doctor. But they can kill me? No. When has that ever stopped you Rose?"_

"You ok?" Jack whispered; bring Rose out of her internal argument.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"Don't lie to me Rose." Jack warned, his eyes no longer held the joke and fun he held in them earlier.

She swallowed, "I'm terrified." She admitted, "What about you?"

"I'm scared for you and him, not for myself, 'cause as long as you and he survives, I'll be fine." He half-heartily smiled down at her, she smiled back.

"How far is it?" The Doctor asked Lazlo quietly.

"Not far."

True to his word they walked around a corner and they saw a large group of pigs, keeping people in a line. But the Pigs started squawking a lot and loudly.

"_It's like when someone famous and really great walks onto stage and the crowed start screaming, like Britain's Got Talent, Ant and Dec walk on, and it's hard to shut the crowd up."_

The Doctor pulled the group back around the corner, and he and Jack poked their heads round, watching, everyone else listening.

A dalek came slowly through an archway, "SILENCE!" It ordered, in its robotic voice that always sounds like a shout.

"_I hoped I'd never hear that again!"_

"YOU WILL FORM A LINE. MOVE." The pigs started shoving the people, forcing them to form a straight line.

"Alright, every just obey them, do what they say." A female shouted out. She had a London accent.

"_Martha! She's alive!"_

"_**Thank any God out there! Martha's alive!"**_

"THE FE-MALE IS WISE. OBEY."

"RE-PORT." Another Dalek came through an archway. This one's voice was deeper, seemed to hold more authority.

"THESE ARE STRONG SPEC-I-MENS THEY WILL HELP THE DA-LEK CAUSE." The first Dalek said.

"_**Dalek cause?"**_

"WHAT IS THE STA-TUS OF THE FI-NAL EX-PERI-MENT?" The first Dalek asked.

"THE DA-LEK-ANIUM IS IN PLACE. THE EN-ERGY CON-DUC-TOR IS NOW COM-PLETE." The second Dalek answered.

"THEN I WILL SELECT PRIS-ONERS FOR SELEC-TION." The first Dalek turned and looked at the prisoner nearest to him. Two pigs moved to either side of him and held him in place to stop him from moving. The sucker extended and lifted so it reached up to the mans face, it covered is mouth. "INTEL-LI-GENCE SCAN INITIATE. READ-ING BRIAN-WAVES, LOW INEL-LI-GENCE." The Dalek pulled the sucker back.

"You calling me stupid?" the man asked, his confidence restored as he was insulted.

"SILENCE. THIS ONE WILL BE-COME A PIG SLAVE. NEXT."

"No! I'm not becoming one of them!" the man argued, trying to fight against the pigs holding him, as they dragged him through the arch the Daleks had came through.

"They divide them into two groups, high intelligence and low intelligence." Lazlo explained as the Daleks moved on down the line. "Low intelligence are taken, they become pig slaves like me." Lazlo sighed and watched more scanned.

"But that's not fair." Tallulah said loudly.

"Shhh!" the Doctor, Jack and Rose all ordered her.

"You're the smartest guy I ever dated." Tallulah whispered this time.

"And the others?" the Doctor changed the subject.

"They're taken to the laboratory."

"Why?" Rose asked at the same time as the Doctor said.

"Why? What for?"

"I don't know." Lazlo answered, "The Masters only call it the finally experiment."

Turning back the Doctor saw the Dalek move to Martha, the plunger only seemed to scan her for a moment before deeming, "SUPER-IOR INTEL-LI-GENCE. THIS ONE WILL BE TA-KEN FOR THE FI-NAL EX-PERI-MENT."

"_Experiment? On people?"_

"You can't just experiment on people!" Martha shouted at the Dalek, "It's insane! It's in human!"

"WE ARE NOT HU-MAN!" the Dalek told her before moving onto the next prisoner. After he had scanned a couple more taking some of them out to become pig slaves the Dalek moved to the middle of the group, everyone's attention was on the Dalek. "PRIS-ONERS OF HIGH INTEL-LI-GENCE WE BE TAKEN TO THE TRANS-GENIC LAB-ORA-TORY"

"Their moving." The Doctor told Rose and Tallulah, who could not see the DALEKS. He moved into the shadows pulling Jack and Rose with him. Tallulah and Lazlo walked down the corridor.

"Doctor, Rose, Jack. Come on." Lazlo said.

"I'm not coming, Rose go with them." The Doctor told them. "Go to the TARDIS."

"I'm not going." Rose argued.

"No time for an argument, and I couldn't live with myself if I lost you, now _go_." The Doctor ordered.

"No." Rose maintained. The Doctor sighed, and didn't say anything else.

"_**She better not die."**_

"_**She dies, I'll kill her."**_

At the same time the Doctor and Rose quarrel was going on, Tallulah and Lazlo were talking as well.

Tallulah went to move but Lazlo stay still. "Lazlo." Tallulah said, taking his hand. "Come on."

"Do you remember the way?" he asked her.

"Yeah, yeah I think so."

"Then go please."

"But Lazlo you gotta come with me."

"Where would I go? Tallulah I'm begging you, save yourself and just run." Lazlo directed. Tallulah shook her head, "Just _go._ Go." He pulled her lightly away and joined the TARDIS trio.

The Daleks went past them, and went around the corner, opposite the Doctor and group. As the people went pasted behind the Daleks the Doctor joined on with Martha. Rose, Jack and Lazlo following him.

Martha turned her head to see what came up behind her, when she caught eyes with the Doctor he told her, "Keep walking."

"Oh, I am so glad to see you three." She said happily.

"Yeah, well... you can kiss me later. You too Frank, if you want." The Doctor said causing Martha to laugh quietly.

"_If only I could kiss him later…"_

They turned a corner and reached a very large room, with huge square poles reached to the ceiling. Lights behind a Dalek arranged like a honeycomb shapes. One count Rose could see four Daleks, one was black and smoking.

"Dalek Sec, Is that…the Cult of Skaro?" Rose asked the Doctor quietly. He nodded even though she wasn't looking at him, when she glanced around to look at him, he nodded again.

One Dalek rolled passed them, "RE-PORT."

"DA-LEK SEC IS ENTER-ING THE FIN-AL STAGE OF EVO-LU-TION."

"SCAN HIM. PRE-PARE FOR BIRTH."

"Evolution?" The Doctor muttered.

"Scrap that, Daleks can't give birth…" Rose said.

"Ask them." The Doctor told her.

"_**Maybe Jack should…if they shoot him he'll get back up again…" **_Before the Doctor could say that out loud Rose began talking.

"Oi." Rose stepped out the line, she was shaking, and terrified, but she had been with these four before and she was alone then, now with the Doctor, Jack and Martha she could defiantly handle it, "What is this final experiment thing?" she felt everyone turn their attention on her. The Daleks seemed to watch her silently for a few moments, as if scanning her.

_"They proberly are..."_

**_"They reconigze her. Damnit! I didn't think of that!"_**

"YOU AE THE DOC-TORS ASSO-CIATE." One of the Daleks stated obviously.

"Well done!" Rose said her voice heavy with sarcasum. "Now answer my-"

The Dalek interupted, "WHERE IS THE DOC-TOR?"

Rose concidered her answer for a momnet, her brain racing trying to think of a sutible answer. _"Damn, What can I do? They'll know the Doctors here, but I can't let them no yet, where could he be..."_

"He's in England." she answered finally. "He went down there for a social call, I told him I'd be fine in New York. I can handle anything, besides if I can destory the Emperor," she paused for effect, when she was down in Canery Wolf with the Daleks she told them, she said she had killed the Emporer, which is true, the Daleks seemed to remember. "I can destory anything." You cuold cut the atmosphere in the room with a knife, "So...are you going to answer my question?"

_**"Oh she is **_**good_."_**

**_"You go Rosie."_**

_"She killed an Emporer? Don't wanna get on her bad side..."_

"YOU WILL BARE WIT-NESS." The Dalek answered Rose.

"For _what_?"

"THIS IN THE DAWN OF A NEW AGE."

"What does _that_ mean?" Rose asked.

"WE ARE THE ONLY FOUR DA-LEKS IN EXIS-TENCE. SO THE SPEICES MUST EVOLVE. A LIFE OUT-SIDE THE SHELL, THE CHIL-DREN OF SKA-RO MUST WALK AGAIN."

The Dalek turned away, but Rose began to speak once more. "Alright then!" she shouted getting the Daleks attention. "How did you four get here? I thought you four and your army got sucked into the Void with the Cybermen that attacked Canary Wolf?"  
"Those four were at Canary Wharf?" Martha and Jack both muttered quietly.  
"THE CULT OF SKA-RO ES-CAPED EX-TIN-TION VIA EMER-GENCY TEMP-ORAL SHIFT." Before Rose could talk anymore the Dalek turned to Sec, all three of them did. The Light in Dalek Sec's eye stalk went out, and he opened up. And instead of a light octopus like creator, inside a human like thing, curled into a ball, but when Dalek Sec opened up, he came out slow, standing on both legs. Dalek sec closed up behind him. The thing had one eye, you could see its large brain, and besides the brain were 6 tentacles, 3 on each side, wiggling around like little worms. He was wearing a full black suit, but you could see his hands, four fingers and a thumb like normal, but you could see the veins and sharp nails.

When he climbed out he looked up into the air and gasped loudly. Three Daleks moved away from him as he looked towards the group of humans.

"What is it?" Martha whispered.

"I. Am. A Human Dalek. I. Am. You're Future."


	27. Evoulution Of The Daleks 1

"These humans will become like me." The Human Dalek…Human Sec began, he pointed at the humans. His voice was slow, but soon he was growing used to speaking and became faster, clearer. "Prepare them for hybridisation."

"Don't you dare!" Martha shouted as pig's grabbed each human. Suddenly loud music began play, to the TARDIS crew; it was the old 1930's music you saw on TV. But too everyone else it was just plain music.

"What's that sound?" Human Daleks asked.

The Doctor had left the small group at some point during all this and now came from around a large pillar, holding up a radio. "Ah, well, now, that would be me. Surprise, boo, etc."

"Doctor." Human Dalek said with surprise.

"THE EN-EMY OF THE DA-LEKS." A Dalek said.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" Another ordered.

"Wait." Human Dalek commanded.

"_He doesn't want to kill the Doctor immediately…that's a good sign, I hope."_

The Doctor watched for a moment until he was certain the Daleks were gonna obey the Human Daleks commands "Well then." The Doctor began walking forwards towards him/it. "A new form of Dalek, fascinating, and very clever."

"The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter." He seemed to be glaring at the Doctor.

"How did you end up in the 1930's?"

"Emergency temporal shift."

"Oh." He looked at the other three Daleks, smiling, "That must have roasted up your power cells, yeah?" he looked behind him then turned around walking around, "Time was, room full of Daleks, could have conquered the World, but instead you're skulking off, hidden in the Dark. _Experimenting_. Of which results in you." He looked up at the Human Dalek.

"I am Dalek in human form."

"What does it feel like?" he looked right at him and walked towards him, "You can talk to me Dalek Sec. Sec that is your name right? You got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now?"

"I…feel…humanity." Sec admitted.

"Good, that's good."

"_That's like the Dalek, in Utah."_

"How much human?" Rose suddenly put in, moving away from the group of humans, "You can tell me. How do you feel? Any emotions?

"I feel everything we wanted from mankind. Which are ambition, hatred, aggression and war." Sec told the Doctor. The Doctor watched Sec sullenly, hope in his eyes, hope for the Dalek race. "Such _genius_ for war!"

"_No_. That's not what humanity means." The Doctor told him.

"I think it does." Sec interrupted quickly, "My heart, this species, so very," he moved closer to the Doctor, "_Dalek_."

The Doctor walked back, close to another Dalek who moved back, away from the Doctor, "So what have you achieved through this final experiment? Ah, _Nothing_! 'Cause I can show you, yeah listen?" he placed his hand on the radio, "Simple little Radio."

"WHAT IS THE PUR-POSE OF THAT DEV-ICE?" A Dalek asked.

"Well exactly, it plays music, what's the point in that? Oh, well music you can dance to it," he turned around and winked at Rose and Jack who both smiled in memory. "Sing to it," He looked back at Sec, and then looked at the closest Dalek, looking it right in the eye-stalk. "Fall in love with it." He looked back at Sec, "Unless you're a Dalek of course, then is all just noise." He pulled his Sonic out and pointed it at the radio; it emitted a loud high pitched squeak that just seems to punch everyone's eardrums. Sec raised his hands over his head, where his ears would be, and all the humans covered their ears, since the Daleks didn't have ears, and had no hands to cover them with, the Daleks just moved around, as if trying to escape the noise, "RUN!" The Doctor shouted at all the prisoners, and they did just we he told them, ran.

"PRO-TECT THE HY-BRID. PRO-TECT, PRO-TECT!" The Daleks were repeating as the prisoners ran away.

As they ran the Doctor quickly took the lead, as they rounded a corner Tallulah was stood there, "Tallulah, Run!" he ordered. He could hear the pig slaves behind them, following them.

"But, what's happened to Lazlo?" Tallulah asked, but didn't get an answer so she just followed the group, running as fast as she could.

They found the ladder quickly, "Come on, everyone up, quickly, come on." The Doctor urged. Jack and then the Doctor were the last ones up. The Doctor sealed the manhole cover with the Sonic. Once that was done he stood and then realized everyone was watching him, waiting for orders.

"_**The man who saves becomes boss."**_

"Come on." The Doctor said, "To Hooverville."

The Doctor joined Rose, Jack and Martha as they lead the small group back to Hooverville.

"What are we gonna do?" Martha asked as they walked, "Have you got a plan?"

"I don't know yet." The Doctor answered.

"We'll think of something." Jack assured her.

"But that…Sec, he was getting emotions, like the '_last_'Dalek, in Utah." Rose said to the Doctor.

"I know." He said simply.

"It could be like that one, and maybe, I dunno…help the rest?"

"I hope so." He paused for a moment, as if he were thinking. "Rose, the Daleks could have killed you." He looked right at her.

"Yeah? I know that." Rose said as if it were obvious. "Anything we face every _day _can kill me?" She rose her eyebrow with confusion.

"Why did you put yourself in a position to be noticed?"

Rose was completely confused, "You told me to ask them about the experiment?"

"Yeah, I know, but I mean when you were asking 'bout his emotions. They could have killed you."

"That's never stopped either of us before, why should it stop me now?" Rose asked, getting angry and frustrated now. The Doctor was silent, "Doctor?"

"_**I've realized how I felt about you." **_He just shook his head to show he didn't want to answer, but for once, Rose wasn't gonna back down.

"Doctor?"

"Hooverville." Jack pointed out loud.

"_**He needs to tell her or at least stop being over protective. It's annoying her, especially here when she could die any day…that's not a very happy thought is it? But she knows the risks."**_

Rose decided to let up, for now as they walked through the gates of Hooverville. The Doctor stopped walking just inside the gate, everyone followed him in and made a small circle around him and his friends, watching him, waiting for instruction. "So back to your tents, relax, the Daleks won't get you again, _I_ won't let them."

Hesitantly and slowly, the group dispersed, once it was only the TARDIS crew, Frank and Tallulah left the Doctor stalked off with the other five following.

"Jack." Rose said as she slowed her paced to match the Captains' who was slightly behind the Doctor.

"Hmm?" he asked distracted.

"What's up with the Doctor?"

"What do you mean?" his turned his full attention on her so abruptly it shock Rose enough so that she had to pause to re-direct her chain of thought..

"Just…the way he didn't want me putting myself in danger, even though I'm doing that by _travelling_ with him!" her voice was loud, almost shouting. But the Doctor was pointedly ignoring them.

"I think he's just worried." Jack tried.

"He's always been worried about me. But he'd never told me of for talking to a dangerous alien."

"I think it's just the Daleks, he hates them," he lowered his voice; Rose had to strain to listen. "And he's scared of them, _terrified_ even, but doesn't want to admit it."

But somehow the Doctors highly sensitive hearing heard Jacks quiet voice, "Jack." He warned loudly.

But Jack played dumb, "Yes Doctor?" the Time Lord just sighed at his friend as he saw Solomon in the distance.

"Solomon." The Doctor called, the man looked around and smiled when he found the Doctor was alive, with Frank. He gave the young boy a hug. "We found some of the people, I couldn't save them all. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Doctor, it's not your fault it's those blasted pigs! We would have anyone back if not for you."

The Doctor just nodded at the praise as Frank sat down next to where Solomon was standing, opposite the Doctor. Rose, Jack, Martha and Tallulah sat just behind the Doctor; Jack had his arm protectively around Rose's shoulder, holding her close.

"You must be freezing in that." Jack observed. Rose was only wearing a lightweight Jacket, a grey top and jeans. "Here." He took off his World War military coat and placed it carefully around her shoulders.

"Thanks." Rose said gratefully putting her arms through the arm holes and pulling it tightly around her body, "This is really warm."

He smiled agreeing with Rose's stated before turning his attention back to the convosation, the Doctor was telling Solomon what went on down in the sewers.

"Daleks?" Solomon said when the Doctor finished. "They sound like the stuff of nightmares. And they wanna breed?"

"They putting themselves in a human body, if I'm right they could farm a breeding stock right here in Hooverville, we've gotta get everyone out."

"Hoovervilles the lowest place a man can fall! We've got nowhere else to go."

"I'm sorry Solomon but you've got to scatter! Go anywhere, go to the railroads. Just get out of New York."

"There's got to be a way to reason with these things."

"Sec maybe. The rest, not a chance in hell." Rose put in.

"You anit seen 'em boss." Frank added.

"Daleks are bad enough at anytime, but right now their vulnerable. That makes them more dangerous than _ever_."

A man came running through the tents, all the while shouting, "They're coming. They're here!"

"It's starting." The Doctor said quietly.

Everyone in the camp suddenly stood, ready as they all took some form of weapon as Hooverville feel into chaos. Frank and Solomon each went to find guns.

Pigs came from nowhere, all around the camp, just taking a people, and pushing everyone into the middle of the camp. People tried to hide or attack but were taken away by the pigs.

Jack and Rose stood but Jack held Rose's hand tight and a small pistil in his other hand ready for anything.

"Jack put that away." Rose scolded.

"Rose, it's them or us. I choose them."

"We need to get out the park." Martha said she was now standing, looking around for any escape. The Doctor, Rose, Jack, Martha and Tallulah stood in a small group, watching the chaos enfold around them.

"We can't. They're on all sides, they're guiding everyone back towards us." The Doctor explained, "Jack put _that _away."

"No Doctor. I'm not letting them hurt anyone and I don't see you telling anyone else to put there's away." Jack argued not looking at him. The Doctor quick as a flash grabbed the gun out Jack's hand. "Oi!"

"Their not my responsibility." The Doctor told him.

"Any I am? Huh, that makes a change." They all moved towards the large group of people.

"We're trapped." Martha said unhelpfully as pig rounded on all sides. They joined the large group of Hoovervilliens, staying near the middle to avoid getting shot.

"We stand together!" Solomon said loudly, letting everyone hear. "Gather round, everyone come to me!" Everyone gathered in a circle the people with guns on the edge, shooting at the pigs, "They can't take all of us!" Some pig stood their ground, some ran, a spark caused a small fire not far from them.

"If we can just hold them off till midnight!" Martha said sticking close to Tallulah.

"They're not the problem. They're just the foot soldiers." The Doctor muttered quietly looking into the sky. Rose, Jack, Martha and Tallulah looked up.

More and more people looked into the sky; gasps went up around the crowd.

The pigs stopped trying to get to the people as their Master's joined them.

A Dalek was rapidly coming towards them.

"_That's faster then before…they've advance slightly."_

Comments were flowing around them.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's the Devil! The Devil in the sky!"

"It's evil!"

"What is it?"

"Yeah?" Frank shouted, "We'll see about that!" Frank raised his gun the Doctor saw what he was about to do and ran towards the boy, pulling his gun down, but not before he had shot the Dalek just once, it hit the metal shell and just bounced off with a loud 'ping'.

Another Dalek joined the first, but instead of just hovering it came forward and shot, luckily missed the people and shot a bin, it blasted up as it a bomb had hit it and it set on fire. Everyone screamed. The first Dalek joined in and the second and they flew round destroy the tents, instead of hitting the people they hit something next to a person and each time it went of as if a bomb, causing people to flew through the air, burnt and hurt. Some of the large group scattered, but the majority of them stayed in the group, just ducking from the blasts.

Jack bent over Rose, protecting her encase a stray Dalek blast came towards them.

"THE HU-MANS WILL SUR-REN-DER." The Dalek ordered.

"Leave them alone!" the Doctor shouted coming to the front of the group, looking right up at the Dalek hovering in the air. "They've done nothing to you!"

The camp feel silent as both Dalek joined each other and hovered watching the group, waiting for surrender.

Solomon Joined the Doctor at the front of the group, "No! Solomon, stay back." The Doctor said while trying to push him back. Solomon just ignored the Doctor.

"I'm told that, I'm addressing the Daleks, is that right?" Solomon asked, "From what I hear, your outcastes too."

"Solomon, don't." the Doctor warned.

"Doctor, this is my town, you will respect my authority." Solomon argued. "Just let me try." Solomon pushed the Doctor back and then looked right at the Dalek, he held his arms out, in a gesture of peace, "Daleks. Anit we the same? Underneath? Anit we all kin?" Solomon slowly put his gun down on the floor. "Look, see, I've just discovered this past day that God's universe was a thousand times the size I thought it was and that scares me. Yeah terrifies me right down to the bone." Solomon continued. The Doctor was looking from Solomon to the Dalek, looking for any signs of extermination. "But surely it's got to give me hope. Hope that maybe…together, we can make a better tomorrow. So, I beg you now, if you have any compassion in your hearts, then you'll meet with us and _stop this fight._"

"Why did he mention emotions…" Jack muttered quietly.

"So, what do you say?" Solomon asked as he came to a finish.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" the Dalek said, and shot at Solomon before anyone could do anything. Everyone screamed as Solomon feel to the floor, dead; Frank ran forward and put his hands on Solomon, crying for his lost boss, friend, Dad-like.

"They kill him!" Martha shouted.

Rose just buried her head in Jack's chest. _"He's dead! The Dalek killed him!"_

"Daleks." The Doctor said. Rose immediately looked up, worried they were gonna shoot the Doctor.

"_**Should I go forward get in their way if they try to kill him? It'd give him a chance to escape even for a second."**_

"Sorry Rosie. Stay here, we'll be fine." He pushed Rose so her and Martha were stood together and walked so he was stood next to the Doctor.

"_**The boys are back in town."**_


	28. Evoulution Of The Daleks 2

"Daleks." The Doctor repeated, his voice growing in anger. "Alright so it's my turn!" the Doctor shouted at the Daleks, his arms outstretched, "Kill me." The Doctor shouted. "Just kill me and _stop this attack_ on these people."

"Doctor. No." Rose tried to run forwards to stop him, but the crowd wouldn't let her. Martha was just in front of Rose, elbowing her way out, Rose followed with the small gap Martha was making.

"Doctor. Don't." Jack warned, "Don't you dare die on us." But the Doctor just ignored Jack.

"I WILL BE THE DES-TROYER OF OUR GREAT-EST EN-EMY!" the Daleks' monotone voice somehow sounded…delighted?

"_Please Doctor! I need you." _Rose watched helplessly, she tried to push but the crowd did want anyone to die. But no one seemed to stop the Doctor. Not even Jack, _"Jack? Stop him! What are you doing?"_

"Doctor!" Jack shouted, "What the _hell _are you _doing_?"

"EX-TER-MIN-A-" the Dalek just stopped mid-word. "I DO NOT UNDER-STAND THIS IS THE DOC-TOR." The Dalek seemed like he was talking to himself.

"_No…Dalek Sec. The Doctor knew! He knew the Dalek wouldn't kill him!" _She felt like laughing, they were above the water. _"For now."_

Jack watched the Doctor, but was still tensed up, ready to jump in front of the blue light that could come at any second.

"THE URGE TO KILL IS TO STRONG." Its voice sounded strained, "I OBEY."

"What's going on?" the Doctor shouted, confusion in his voice.

"YOU WILL FOL-LOW." The Dalek commanded.

Martha broke out the crowd, Rose right behind. "No!" Both women shouted at once. "You can't go." Martha finished.

"Please." Rose begged.

"I've gotta go. The Daleks just changed their mind." He looked right at Rose, "Daleks _never_ change their mind."

"I know, but, Doctor. _I_ need you. _They_ need you." She motioned to the large huddled group of people. Every face looked terrified. Frank was still on the ground, crying into Solomon's body.

"I'll come with you, but on _one _condition. You spare the lives of everyone here!" The Doctor ordered. The Dalek seemed to have to think about it for a few moments. "Do you here me?"

"THE HU-MANS WILL BE SPARED." The Dalek was reluctant, "DOC-TOR, FOL-LOW."

"Then I'm coming with you." Jack told him.

"And me." Rose seconded.

"An me." Martha added.

"No. Stay here. All of you." His voice was not to be argued with. He looked right at Jack taking his hand to shake it, "Look after them."

"With my live. How ever many it takes." Jack promised. The Doctor let go of his hand and looked at Martha, "These people are hurt; you can take care of them." He gave her a little hug. Then looked at Rose, her eyes were glimmering with unshed tears, he knew she was asking…no, begging him not to go, _**"But I have too." **_He didn't say anything out loud, just stared, and then pulled her into a fierce hug kissing her forehead lightly. Once he released her and stalked off. Following the Daleks, where ever they may take him.

Jack looked down at his hand, "The physic paper." He said quietly so that only Rose and Martha could hear him.

"Come on, I'm gonna help some people." Martha told them taking her mind off things, off anything, as Jack pocketed the Physic paper. "Has anyone got any bandages?" Martha asked a little louder to the crowd.

"In Sol's tent, use his tent to help everyone." Frank told her, his voice was hoarse from crying, tears still shone in his eyes. Martha nodded.

"If anyone is hurt, line up outside Solomons tent." Martha walked right inside with Rose, Jack and Tallulah following. A line slowly made it way outside the tent. Martha started working on everyone, fixing larger cuts, bandaged up arms or legs.

"What can we do to help?" Rose asked, "I don't know the first thing about first aid."

"Me neither." Jack admitted, "Only how to use Nano genes and sadly, out of then."

"Not so sadly, don't want them taking the Dalek gene." Rose tried to make light of the situation, but the joke fell flat on everyone but Jack who half-heartily smiled.

"You two just work out what to do, me and Tallulah are ok in here." Martha told them as she put a bandage around on someone's arm.

Jack and Rose both left the tent and sat down not to far from it. They looked at the Physic paper. "What do we do?" Rose asked, "He keeps doing this! Tell me not to put myself in danger, but then just leaves me with the Physic Paper and doesn't tell me what to do! I travel with him, but I'm _not_ him!"

"I know Rosie," she opened her mouth to rebuke him for calling her Rosie, but he put a finger on her lips silencing her, "but he didn't leave you alone, you've got me, and Martha. Your not in danger because you got me, I would die a million or more times for you. You're my Best Friend." He paused looked at her intently. "Rose." It was just one word, her name, but there was something more. Something in his eyes, which she had missed before only ever seen it in Mickey's eyes, and thought she had in the Doctor. But it was there clear as day.

"_He loves me? But…I love the Doctor…he knows I do…and he's willing to ignore his feelings for me to be happy." _Without knowing what do say she just snuggled into his arms.

"So, where would he want us to go?" Jack said after a moment of silence.

"Anywhere we might need ID." Rose told him.

"Obviously."

The Doctor wandered causally into the Daleks laboratory.

"_**Lair, I'd call it's more of a lair." **_But the moment his saw Sec and another Dalek next to him he grew angry. "Those people were defenceless!" the Doctor shouted, fury ringing in his voice. The Oncoming storm showing in his eyes, He advanced on Sec "You only want me but _no_, you had to start _killing,_ 'cause that's the only thing a Daleks' good for."

"The deaths were wrong." Sec admitted.

"_**I didn't hear that right…did I?"**_

"I'm sorry?" the Doctor asked, his voice incredulous, most of the fury gone, confusion and disbelief replacing that.

"That man. Solomon, he showed courage."

"And that's good?" the Doctor wanted to know Sec's opinion. The Oncoming storm slowly faded, back into his head to lay in stasis until needed.

"That's excellent."

"Is it just me or are you becoming a little bit more…human?"

"_**Just like Rose said, a touch of humanity makes them more human. The Dalek in Utah."**_

"You are the last of your kind, now I am the first of mine."

"What do you want me for?"

Sec walked passed him, the Doctor turned to watch him walk the other way, all the Daleks did to. "We tried everything to survive. But we found ourselves stranded in this ignorant age. First we tried brewing new Dalek embryos." Sec turned too looked at the Doctor motioning to a large glass full of bubbling green liquid. "But their flesh was too weak."

"Yeah, I found one of your experiments, just left to _die_ out there in the dark."

"It forced us to conclude what is the greatest resource of this planet. It's people." Sec pulled a switch upwards and lights turned on, hundreds of them all above. Looking up the Doctor saw what looked like hundreds of hammocks with a small weight on them. Pulling on another switch, next to the first and the hammock right above them was slowly lowered down, stopping just off the ground. The Doctor walked to one side of it while Sec joined on the other side. On the hammock was a white sheet, which covered something that looked unmistakeably like a human body. "We stole them." Sec admitted, "We stole the human being for our purpose. Look inside." The Doctor took a step closer and slowly pulled the sheet of the top of the human. Inside was a person. A man eyes closed, he looked like he was sleeping other than he was pale, very pale. "This is the true extent of the final experiment."

"Is he dead?" The Doctor had to ask.

"Near death, with his mind wiped," Sec reach out a hand and touch the top of the man, caressing it gently, "Ready to be filled with new ideas."

"Dalek ideas?" the Doctor concluded.

"The human Dalek race."

The Doctor looked up into the hundreds of other people still in the air, "How many?"

"We had countless other. Warehouse full of thousands."

"_**Thousands? Thousands of human Daleks ready to kill?"**_

"Is there anyway to restore them, to make then human again?"

"Everything tat they were has been lost." Sec confessed.

"_**He's regretful?"**_

"So they're like shells? You got empty human beings ready to be converted. That's gonna take a _hell _of a lot of power! This planet hasn't even split the atom yet, how you gonna do it?"

"Open the conductor plan!" Sec ordered.

Not long after Jack and Rose began discussing what the Doctor needed them to do, making places they might need to go, Martha and Tallulah joined them.

"Wait a minute!" Martha shouted. Everyone looked at her expectedly, "Down in the sewers the Daleks mentioned this…energy conductor."

"What does that mean?" Tallulah asked.

"I don't know." Martha admitted, "Jack?"

The man just shrugged, all the while muttered about energy conductors, what they do.

"Dalekanium!" Martha shouted again.

"Dalekanium?" Rose asked confused.

"It must be the metal they wear, you've seen inside a Dalek before today haven't you Rose?" Jack seemed to be talking to himself for a moment, "Yeah you have 'cause when I blasted that one open it showed the thing inside…"

"I've seen an alive one as well." Rose told him, bringing him back from his babbling.

"Yeah, the metal encasing it must be Dalekanium." Jack explained eventually. "And down in the Daleks…what would you call it…"

"Lair?"

"Yeah! In their Lair one of the Daleks had some metal missing on it's back."

"Oh…right…" Rose understood. "The Daleks said; the Dalekanium is in place."

"In place where?" Tallulah asked, she sound like she was begging.

"_This poor woman, she must be terrified! Even worse 'cause she's never met anything like this before."_

"I bet Frank will know." Martha stood up and walked towards Frank who was sitting drinking, he looked lost in thought and grief ridden. When Martha walked off Rose reluctantly pulled out of Jacks warm arms and followed Martha, Jack at her heels, "Frank." Rose heard Martha say.

Rose placed a hand on Franks shoulder comforting him.

"Hmm?" Frank didn't sound like he cared what Martha had to say.

"Mr. Diagoras, he's like some sort of fixer yeah? Getting jobs all over town?"

Frank wiped at his eyes, hiding the tears. "Yeah he could find a profit anywhere."

"But," Martha softened her voice, "Where though?"

"You name it." Frank looked up, "We're all so desperate for work we just hope Mr. Diagoras will give you something good." Frank glanced at Rose's hand on his shoulder before looking down at his own hands. "Building work. That pays the best."

Martha bent down to Frank's level, looking him right in the eye, "What kind of building work?"

"Mainly build that." He pointed behind him. Rose and Jack looked behind themselves while Martha and Tallulah looked up. The Empire State Building.

Sec led the Doctor away from the mans body and showed him a screen, which was showing the Empire State Building, what it should look like when it finished. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, the Empire State Building, we're right beneath it. I worked that out for myself thanks. But what you've hijacked the whole building?"

"We needed an energy conductor." Sec told him.

"What for?"

"I am a genetic template, my altered DNA was too be administered to each human body." On the screen it showed a humans average DNA, but next to it there was Spikes where the base's Adenine, Thymine, Guanine and Cytosine, were meant to be. "A strong enough blast of Gamma radiation could splice the Dalek and human genetic codes," on the Dalek and human DNA a yellow light surrounded them and they exploded on the screen, most of each DNA disappearing and then they joined, the Dalek and Human DNA becoming as one. "And waken the human body from its sleep."

"Gamma radiation?" the Doctor asked. On the screen it showed the Earth, and then that drifted and the sun came onto he screen, "Oh, the sun. You're using the sun."

"Soon, the latest solar flare the a thousand years will hit the Earth," a bit of sun seemed to fall of the sun, a Solar flare and head to the Earth, "Gamma radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor, and when it strikes,"

"The army awakes." The Doctor finished. He turned away from the screen as if disappeared into the air, "I still don't know what you need me for."

"Your genius."

"_**Can't argue with that. Although I could hear Rose right now, 'don't say that his head will get too big!'"**_

"Consider a pure Dalek, Intelligent but emotionless."

"Removing the emotions makes you stronger." The Doctor quoted words he had heard from Daleks many-a time. "That's what your creator thought. All those years ago."

"He was wrong."

"He was what?" The Doctor looked and sounded flabbergasted.

"It makes us lesser than our enemy's." Sec explained patiently, "We must return the flesh and also the heart."

"_**He can't mean this…this…this is…I don't know, bizarre is the only way I can put it."**_

"You wouldn't be supreme beings anymore."

"_**Why am I trying to convince him that he's wrong? He's right."**_

"This is good." Sec told him.

"THAT IS IN-COR-RECT." The nearest Dalek said, they had been silent since the Doctor walked in.

"_**I forgot they were there."**_

"DA-LEKS ARE SU-PREME."

"No." Sec looked at them, "Not anymore."

"BUT THAT IS OUR PUR-POSE."

"Then our purpose is wrong! Where has our quest for supremacy led us?" Sec looked at=round as if wait for answers, knowing he wouldn't get one, "To this; hiding in the sewers at a primitive world, just four of us left." Two of the Daleks looked at each other. "If we do not change now, then we deserve extinction."

"So you're gonna change everything that makes a Dalek, a Dalek?"

"If…you can help me?"

AN: I'm gonna be a bit slower at update by the way now. Christmas holidays are over and GCSE's are coming up. I'll try and write when I can.

ANN: Who thinks there should be a musical Episode of Doctor Who?


	29. Evoulution Of The Daleks 3

"The Empire State." Jack stated.

"We need to go there." Martha stood up straighter, "We'll see you later frank."

"No." Frank stood up, "If it'll stop those…_things _that kill Solomon, I want to help." Martha looked at Rose and Jack for help.

"Ok." Jack replied, but before Frank could say anything else he continued, "_But_ if any of us tell you to run, you run. We say hide, you hide. Save you self and leave us, you do that. We tell you to get behind me, you get behind me. We say-" Rose pinched Jack's arm telling him that, that's enough, "Got me?"

"Yes sir." Frank responded, standing up straighter. Jack nodded satisfied and turned to walk towards the Empire State building, everyone else following him. Jack reached out his hand and Rose took it smiling.

They walked in silence; the only sound was their footsteps and the few people around them. But once they eventually reached the building they looked up.

"_I knew it was big and in my time buildings are much taller but…it doesn't look real."_

The top was almost finished but not completely. From the bottom you could still see some windows not fitted, but most of it was complete. Two guards stood by the door and when the group of 5 approached them, the two men tightened their grip on the guns.

"_**I could take them out easy." **_Jack thought but instead of causing a scene he held up the Physic Paper. Both men studied it.

"My apologizes Sirs. Madams." One of the guards said, he have a deep voice, that strangely reminded Rose of Mufusa from Lion King. He nodded at each person and let them go through the doors. Jack stopped and looked around. The room was mostly bare other than a few people, builders and a couple of chairs. The elevator was on the other side of the room. Jack led them to it. It was small but the 5 of them could fit without struggle.

"I always anted to go to the Empire State." Martha said once the silence got too much, "I never imagined it quite like this though."

"Me too, M-Mum said she'd take me to New York one day. Never did."

Jack squeezed her hand when she studded saying Mum. _"Mum. I still miss you terribly!"_

"Where we heading anyway?" Frank asked, grief still hidden in his voice.

"To the top." Jack answered, "Their still building there."

"How come those guys just let us through?" Tallulah asked.

"Physic Paper." Jack told her, holding it up, opening it to look at it.

"Tell them what every the holder what's it to tell them." Rose explained.

"What does it say?" Martha asked.

"2 Engineers, 2 builders and an Architect." He passed it to Martha who had a look and passed it to Frank who looked it over.

"Wonder whose who?" Jack grinned.

***********DOCTOR WHO***************

"You knowledge of genetic engineering is even greater then ours." Sec complemented the Doctor as they walked back to the man still hanging in a hammock low to the ground. "The new race must be ready by the time the next Solar Flare erupts."

"You the template, I thought they were getting a does of you." The Doctor told him.

"I want to change the gene sequence."

"To make them even more human?" the Doctor was shocked.

"Humans are the great survivors." Sec looked down at the half asleep, half dead human. "We need that ability."

"_**That's good…a Human Dalek wanting to be more human…Dalek as allies, but hold on. Those Daleks obviously didn't agree to him,"**_

"But, wait, there's no ways those lot are gonna let you do it," he pointed his thumb towards the three Daleks behind him. Sec looked at them.

"I am their leader." Sec told everyone in the room.

"And that's enough for you." The Doctor looked at the three Daleks.

"DA-LEKS MUST FOLLOW OR-DERS." One of the Daleks answered.

"DA-LEK SEC COM-MANDS WE OBAY." Another told him.

"If you don't help me, nothing will change." Sec let the Doctor know.

"_**In Rose's and Martha time there is no Human Daleks."**_

"There's no room on Earth for another race of people." The Doctor told him.

"You have you TARDIS. Take us across the stars, find us a new home, and allow the new Daleks to start again." Sec went to stand with the other three Daleks, looking so out of place with them.

"_**I can help them, they want to be help. At least Sec, their leader does, and I've asked before, told them I can help…I have to."**_

"When's that Solar Flare?" The Doctor asked eventually.

"Eleven minutes."

"…Right then…Better get to work." He walked past Sec and the other Daleks. Ready to do what ever is necessary to help them.

******************DOCTOR WHO*****************

Rose, Jack, Martha, Frank and Tallulah walked out the elevator onto the top floor of the Empire State building. No lights were on and it was night outside, so the room was dark apart from the little bit of moon light. It was also mostly bare apart from a desk with paper, and a few large sheets covering what the builders didn't want Paint on and in the corner was a small Easel holding blueprints to the Building.

"Look at this place." Tallulah said as they walked in, "Top of the World."

"There we are." Rose said as they sat the blueprints. All five of them crowed around the small board.

Frank reached over and pointed at the bottom right hand corner which displayed the date. "Look at the date, these designs were issued today. They must have changed something last minute."

Martha who was nearest to that corner pulled it up showing a paper below, looking exactly the same apart from the date was a few days before. "The Daleks changed something?" Rose clarified.

"Could be." Frank muttered.

"The bottom sheets from few days ago," Jack said, "Which means what ever they changed must be on the top sheet."

Jack and Rose began to pull the top sheet down and move it next to the other sheet.

"The height of this place!" Tallulah said suddenly from a few feet away. "This is amazing." Tallulah tuned to walked further away.

"Don't wander off." Rose warned.

"_Although me 'wandering off' was the best thing I could have done, if I didn't I would have never met Jack." _Rose smiled up at Jack; he gave her a bemused smiled in return.

"I just wanna see." Tallulah told them.

"Here, put 'em on the floor so we can see everything properly." Rose suggested.

They did just that laid it out carefully, with the two newest blueprints right up front, Rose and Jack studied them while Martha and Frank looked at the other sheets, to see if they could find anything useful.

"I feel like we're playing 'Find the difference'." Rose laughed, Jack couldn't help smirking.

"Does it bit don't it?"

***************DOCTOR WHO****************

The Doctor was bent down next to the vials of potions and stuff the Daleks used to try and create new Daleks Embryos, "There's no point in crimsoning the drafting, it's too erratic." He stood up and walked to other larger vials on the other side of the room, talking as he walked, "You need to split the Geneon and force the new Dalek/Human sequence right into the cortex."

"We need more Chromatin solution." Sec asked for.

"THE PIG SLAVES HAVE IT." One of the Daleks told Sec.

The Doctor turned around and watched a line of pig slaves walking in. Hold one large humans sized body between each to pigs. They were all looking at the floor, in fear? Or the weight was too heavy?

"_**Lazlo."**_ The Doctor noticed, but didn't show it at all.

"These pig slaves, what happens to them in the _grand plan_?" the Doctor questioned.

"Nothing. Their just simple beasts." Sec told him. The Doctor watched them put the boxes on the floor and open them getting stuff out, Sec continued to talk, "Their life span is limited, none survive beyond a few weeks." Lazlo glanced around at that comment; luckily Sec was looking away from the pigs. "Power up to 9 feet." Sec ordered the Dalek who spoke to him. The Dalek stretched it sucker to touch against a blue round screen on the walls.

The Doctor walked away from Sec and slowly made his way to Lazlo.

"Lazlo, I can't undo what's done to you. But they won't do it to anyone else." The Doctor explained.

Lazlo looked up at him, "Do you trust him?" he motioned towards Sec.

"…I know that one man can change the course of history, all it takes is the right idea at the right place at the right time." When Lazlo looked up at his, disbelieving clear in his eyes, the Doctor quickly added, "I've got to believe it's possible." With just once last glace at Sec then Lazlo, the Doctor walked away to help Sec.

*****************DOCTOR WHO***************

Tallulah walked back into the room that the other four were studying the Blueprints in.

"I'm gonna keep an eye out, make sure we're safe out here. Don't want nobody butting it." Frank told them. Jack glanced up at him.

"_**Maybe I should…least if a Dalek comes it won't kill me…although it's most likely to be in here first…" **_Jack noticed Frank was looking at him, as if waiting for approval. Jack nodded.

"Be careful." Rose added, but she didn't look up.

"There's a hell of a storm coming in." Tallulah told them as she walked closer, a gust of wind flew through the room, as if telling them Tallulah was speaking the truth.

"So," Tallulah began. The time travellers glanced up at Tallulah quickly then back at the papers, just to show she was listening, "Where'd you guys all meet? And where'd you meet the Doctor?" Tallulah came and bent down next to them.

"Well I met the Doctor at my old job, then almost a year later Jack saved me as I fell off a barrage balloon, then we all met Martha at a hospital." Rose explained in as little detail as possible.

"How the hell did you fall off a _barrage balloon_?" Tallulah asked.

"Oh, long story," Rose waved her hand around as if pushing the matter aside.

"_Well, I didn't realize the rope I was climbing was attached to one, and I was luckily he had that Tractor beam to save me."_

"What about you and Lazlo?" Jack asked. "How'd you meet?"

"It was at the theatre, we just clicked." Tallulah looked a bit distanced for a minute.

"If the Doctor's with Lazlo at this moment, he'll get him out." Rose promised.

"And then what? Don't talk crazy, there's no future for me and him." She looked at the paper, suddenly seeming to find it very interesting, "Those Dalek things took that away. The one good thing I had in my life and they destroyed it." Tallulah stood up and walked away, back to where she was not long before.

Jack moved away the blueprints of the whole building to find blueprints of the top of the building.

"There!" Rose shouted pointing.

"Gottcha." Martha grinned seeing what Rose saw. Tallulah came over to see what they found.

"Look." Rose pointed at it, "There on the masks, the little lines?"

"They've added something see?" Martha continued.

"Added what?" Tallulah asked.

"Dalekanium!" all four of them said at the said time, grinning causing Frank to come back into the room because of the noise and word 'Dalek'.

"Frank!" Jack said, "We've found it!" he pointed it out for the young man.

********************DOCTOR WHO****************

"THE LIGHT FEEDS ARE REA-DY." A dalek told the Doctor.

"Then its all systems go." The Doctor told them as he pulled a tube out of another tube.

"The solar flare is close; the radiation will reach Earth in a matter of minutes." Sec told the Doctor.

"We'll be ready for it." The Doctor place the tube into another larger tube, "At Command we'll allow the gene bonds to reach a brand new Patten! Power up!" he ran to stand next to Sec and the Pig Slaves and Lazlo pulled large switches to power up the room.

"Start the line feeds." Sec orders a Dalek, who extended the sucker arm to be placed over a blue circle. Smaller rubber tubes next to the Doctor and Sec were reaching up to the humans, inside each one a blue liquid slowly made its way up, getting quicker and darker as it moved.

"There goes the gene solution." The Doctor noted.

"The right blood." Sec muttered to himself.

There were hundreds of these tubes placed around the large Laboratory and in everyone have the same blue liquid, the gene solution.

Above them the humans began to twitch.

All around them a loud bell went off, "What's that?" the Doctor asked.

"Is there a malfunction?" Sec asked, all the Daleks were ignoring him and looking around, "Answer me!" Sec ordered, but was still ignored.

"Oh, no, no, no! The gene feeds, their over riding the gene feeds!" The Doctor shouted running towards the controls.

"Impossible! They cannot disobey orders." Sec insisted.

One of the Daleks turned to look at the Doctor, he began to back away as if came closer to him. "THE DOC-TOR WILL STEP AWAY FROM THE CON-TROLS."

"Stop!" Sec tried, "You will _not _fire!" But the Daleks did not obey him.

"HE IS AN EN-EMY OF THE DA-LEKS." Another Dalek came around the corner.

"AND SO ARE YOU!" the Dalek that rounded of the Doctor lifted his gun to Sec.

"I am you commander." Sec didn't back down, "I am Dalek Sec!"

"YOU HAVE LOST YOUR AUTH-ORITY!

"YOU ARE NO LONG-ER A DA-LEK."

"What have you done? What's going into the Gene feed?" The Doctor asked, shouting his question.

"THE NEW BOD-IES WILL BE 100% DA-LEK."

"No! You can't do this!"

"PIG SLAVES RE-STRAIN DA-LEK SEC AND THE DOC-TOR." The pigs rushed to do what was told; Lazlo grabbed the Doctor before any of the others could.

"I command you to release me. I created you I am your Master!" Sec struggled but the Pigs ignored him and only listened to the Daleks.

The bell went off once more, alerting the Daleks, "SOLAR FLARE APPROAC-HING."

A _ding _went off, not to loudly, Lazlo looked and saw it was the lift, it had reached the bottom, "There's the lift." He told the Doctor.

"After you."

Lazlo let go of the Doctor and ran to the lift, pushing through the pig slaves, the Doctor pulled out the Sonic to open the doors of the lift.

"THE DOC-TOR IS ES-CAPING. STOP HIM!"

"We've only got minutes until the Gamma radiation reaches the Earth we need to get to the top of the building." The Doctor was explaining before he looked at Lazlo who was leaning against the wall holding his heart breathing heavily. "Lazlo, what's wrong?"

"Out of breath, its nothing." Lazlo dismissed, "We escaped them Doctor, that's all that matters." The Doctor placed his hand on Lazlo's shoulder concerned for the man/pig.

"_**He's gonna die! I can't save him. I wish…but I don't know how!"**_

The lift Doctor opened to relive the top floor, Rose, Jack, Martha, Frank and Tallulah; all stood putting the blueprints back on the easel.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted and ran to encase him in a hug. "I thought I lost you!"

"I never thought I'd see you again!" Tallulah exclaimed when she saw Lazlo, she rushed forwards towards him ad he did that same.

"No stopping me." The reached each other and hugged tightly.

"_**Two different couples, yet somehow so similar." **_"Jack thought to himself. Once the Doctor and Rose released each other they rushed over to the blueprints.

"There's Dalekanium on the masks!" Rose said pointing at blueprints.

"Oi, don't I get a hug!" Jack exclaimed. The Doctor laughed and hugged Jack and then pulled a shocked Martha into a hug. But a loud _ding _rang through the room; the Doctor released Martha and ran to the elevator, which the doors were closing.

"Oh! No, no, no, no! See never waste time on hugs!"


	30. Evoulution Of The Daleks 4

AN: Whoa I'm SOO sorry...I didn't realize how long it'd been since I updated...Been busy school...GCSE's etc. Forgive me?

Just a reminder to who thinks what:

_**The Doctor**_

_Rose_

_Martha_

_**Jack**_

The Doctor hit the Elevator doors in frustration, "They've locked the seal, and I can't stop it."

"Where's it going?" Martha asked.

"Back down to the Daleks and they're not gonna leave us alone up here. What's the time?"

"Err, eleven fifteen." Frank told him.

"6 minutes to go. I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the Gamma Radiation hits."

"The Dalekanium is right at the top. Right above us. We need to go up there and get it."

"Gammon radiation? What the heck is that?" Tallulah asked, if not for the situation, Rose would have laughed.

Martha suddenly ran through a doorway, where Tallulah had gone earlier, pulling the Doctor with her. Everyone followed. There was a small room, but wood, bricks and metal chains. The Doctor, Rose, Martha and Jack stood by the edge, "Oh that's high. Blimey that's high!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"And we've got to go even higher." Martha told him.

"Right to the top." Rose finished.

Martha turned and leaned against the ladder motioning upwards, "That's the mask up there, there's three pieces of Dalekanium on the base. We gotta get them off."

"That's not _we_ that's just _me_." The Doctor told her bluntly, also looking at Rose and Jack, to tell them it's not them either.

"We'll I'm not gonna just watch you!" Rose exclaimed.

"Me neither." Jack put in.

"Nor me." Martha added.

"No, you're all gonna have your hands full." All three of them looked at him, shocked. "I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to fight."

"Fight? The Daleks? Oh great fun."

Without another word the Doctor grabbed the ladder and climbed, slowly getting higher and higher. "Come on." Jack's voice brought everyone out of their thoughts and they began running, back inside.

*************DOCTOR WHO**************

"_**Blimey this is hard. Just a bit more Doctor, come on almost there." **_The Doctor finally reached the top and there it was, a large aril stands and on each pole, a plank of Dalekanium. On the top there was a large light bulb, flashing Red slowly. _**"Crap, how am I gonna get these off?" **_The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out his trusty sonic screwdriver, pressing down the button he pointed it at the Dalekanium, holding on to the pole and Dalekanium with his cold almost numb hands for fear of falling and to pull it off once it became loose.

*************DOCTOR WHO****************

Inside everyone grabbed whatever they could use as a weapon; Jack pulled a gun out his pocket earning a glare from Rose.

"You have a spare?" Frank asked.

"Here." Jack pulled another one, slightly smaller but a gun all the same. Rose intensified her glare but Jack ignored it.

"Jack, Guns aren't gonna stop them."

"They do if we hit the eye stalk."

"And the slaves." Frank added quietly.

"They were people once! We can't just kill 'em!" Rose protested.

"It's them or us, and they're gonna die in a few weeks anyway." Lazlo put in silencing everyone.

Rose grabbed a large hammer and handed some out to Martha, Lazlo and Tallulah, "They're coming up." Rose warned as the pin pointing to 0 slowly moved it's way too 100.

"Tallulah stay back, all of you. The pig slaves are trained to kill." Lazlo warned them

"The Doctor said to fight." Martha told him. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"They're savages! I should know. They're trained to slit your throat with their bare teeth!"

"We'll take our chances." Rose said and stop in front of them before Jack pushed his way forward.

Lazlo suddenly collapsed on the floor; Tallulah dropped her hammer and bent down beside him. "Lazlo? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just leave me." Lazlo struggled to stand but seemed to give up and fall down.

Tallulah felt his forehead, "Oh Hunny you're burning up, what's wrong? Tell me!"

"One man down, we aint even started yet." Frank whispered to Martha holding the gun ready.

"It's not looking good...we're gonna get slaughtered!" Martha muttered.

"Martha! Be optimistic, that's the one thing we _Never _do is give up!" Rose told her Jack nodding besides Rose.

Behind them through the doorway where they could see outside thunder and lightning went off, Martha turned around, "Lighting!" She exclaimed and ran towards the doorway.

"Oh you clever girl!" Jack shouted running after her. Frank and Rose stared at each other for a moment before realizing.

"_Why didn't I pay more attention in science?"_ Rose thought to herself internally sighing.

Slowly they began making a long line of mental poles held up by chairs and other stuff going towards the lift.

"What the hell are you four clowns doing?" Tallulah shouted to them.

"Even if-"

"When." Jack corrected her quickly.

"Even _when _the Doctor gets rid of the Dalekanium this place is still gonna get hit! Great big bolt of lightning, electricity, all down the building. Connect this to the lift and they get zapped!"

"Oh My God. That could work!"

"_**Nah! Really?"**_

******************DOCTOR WHO*******************

"_**Damn, this is harder than I thought...come on only two more to go..."**_

The Doctor was sonicing the second to last when the sonic fell out his freezing cold, numb hands and down to the bottom of the building.

"_**Damn, what do I do now? There's less than a minute!"**_ The Doctor tried pulling it off with his own hands but all it did was cause him pain. _**"I'm gonna have to do it...If I hold on when it hits...some of me will...yes!"**_

The Doctor climbed up and held on as tight as he could to the metal pole. Just as the lighting hit. He screamed out in pain.

******************DOCTOR WHO********************

"Jack!" Rose shouted and pointed towards the metal bolts, one had almost fallen off, and the doors of the lift were opening.

Jack jumped up to the protests of Frank, Lazlo and Tallulah and pushed the mental pole in place, just as the lighting hit. Jack felt it go through his arm and saw it hit the pigs before he let go and passed out. It all fell quiet so everyone slowly opened there eyes and looked around; Frank ran over to Jack and felt for his pulse. "Rose...Martha...I'm sorry he's dead."

"It's alright he'll be fine in a minute." Frank looked shocked at Rose's carelessness.

"Really Frank, he'll be fine." Martha put in and then walked to the lift.

"Martha, you did it."

"_Yeah...I killed..."_

Everyone but Jack and Lazlo joined Martha.

"They used to be like Lazlo...they were people...and _I_ killed them..."

"It was them or us..." Rose said sadly, "I remember the first time I had to kill..."

Rose and Martha jumped as they felt hands rest on their shoulders, turning around there was Jack, his hair slightly...frizzy from the lightning, but his smile just as kind and slightly pained.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked concerned.

"Didn't heal my hand." Jack muttered staring and his burnt hand. "Normally does..."

"Burnt your hands on the rope?" Rose asked with a cheeky smiled, tongue poke out between her teeth.

"Rope?" Martha asked confused.

"Privet joke." Rose explained. Before a gasp escaped her, "The Doctor!" Rose ran to the doorway with everyone following behind.

"Everyone stay here, Frank come with me." Jack said.

"No way." Rose and Martha said at the same time.

"He should be down by now, but he might be hurt, I can carry him down and Frank can help, it'll be easier with you two down here." Jack didn't wait for a reply; he began climbing up the ladder, Frank following behind.

"Jack you were dead? How are you alive?" Frank asked as they started to climb."

"Long story. I'll tell you later." Sensing Jack didn't want to speck anymore Frank stayed quiet. Halfway up Jack saw the sonic lying on a platform, "Oh you idiot." Jack muttered to himself picking it up and carrying on. Right at the top Jack saw the Doctor lying on the ground eyes closed, he looked...dead? Jack bent down and shook his shoulder whilst feeling his pulse. "He's alive." Jack told Frank, "Both hearts are fine."

"Both hearts?"

Jack ignored his question and shook the Doctor again. He opened his eyes weakly, "Oh great...I'm in Hell..."

"Oi!" Jack lightly slapped the grinning Doctor on the chest.

"Jack...Doctor. There's Dalekanium still attached.

The Doctor sat up so quickly he head butted Jack. "OW!"

"Come on!" The Doctor stood up and began the decent down the ladder. "Jack, any chance you saw the Sonic?"

"Yeah, it's in my pocket."

"Good, look after it till we get down."

"Oh, I was planning to throw it down to the bottom on the building." Jack muttered sarcastically.

They reached the bottom and Rose grabbed the Doctor in a hug before he could protest, but he didn't seem to. Jack handed the Sonic to him without a word.

"Cheers."

"What's happening to the Daleks?" Martha asked.

"The Daleks would have gone straight to war footing. They'll be using the sewer system, spreading the soldiers out, underneath Manhattan."

"How do we stop them?" Frank asked.

"There's only one chance." The Doctor said, "I got in the way. That Gamma strike went zapping through me first." Without another word he walked away.

"What does that mean?" Martha asked running towards the Doctor.

"We need to draw fire before they attack New York I need to face them. Where can I draw them out? Think, think, think, think, think! I need some sort of space," he seem to be talking to himself as he ran his hand through his hair multiply times, "TALLIULAH!" he shouted turning to face the shocked woman.

"That's me, 3 l's and an h."

"The theatre, its right above them and what...it's gone midnight, could you get us inside?"

"I don't see why not." The Doctor spun around and noticed the lift was taken, he spun back.

"Is there another elevator?"

"We came up on the service elevator." Martha said and ran towards it.

"That'll do! Allons-y!" The Doctor followed her quickly taking Rose's hand as he ran past her.

They stood in the elevator in silence waiting to get to the bottom.

"Slow elevator." Jack muttered.

"Cold elevator." Rose added.

"You cold?" Both the Doctor and Jack asked as once.

Rose was slightly shocked at how concerned both the men looked, "Uh...yeah, a bit. Bearable though."

Immediately both men had taken their jackets off and thrust them at her. "Uh..." Rose didn't know who's to take, both men looked expectant.

"Doctor, you've been hit by lightning, you need to keep warm." Jack said.

"That doesn't make sense." The Doctor muttered.

"And you've been hit as well Jack." Frank said his voice tinted with...amusement?

"You we're hit how?" the Doctor suddenly looked concerned for Jack.

"It's nothing, I lived...afterwards, burnt my hand though...and it didn't heal..."

"Show me." Jack turned his hand upwards and the Doctor grabbed his wrist lightly making Jack gasp and pull his hand back.

"Your hands are _freezing_! Put your coat on, Rose can have mine." Nodding reluctantly The Doctor pulled his coat back on as Rose took Jacks and pulled it on just as the doors slid open.

"Come on!" the Doctor shouted and began running, hand in hand with Rose. They reached the theatre in record time and ran inside. "Here we go!" the Doctor ran to a random row of chairs and pulled the sonic screwdriver out.

"Aint nothing more creepy than a theatre in the dark. Listen Doctor. I know you got a thing for show tunes but there's a time and place." Lazlo besides her collapsed on a chair, "Lazlo? What's wrong?" Tallulah sat down next to his and rubbed his head lightly.

"It's nothing. It's just so _hot_."

Tallulah looked confused, "But...it's _freezing _in here! Doctor? What's happening to him?"

"Not now Tallulah, sorry!" the Doctor was now standing on a chair listening to the sonic, moving it around occasionally.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked him.

"If the Daleks want a war, they need to find there number one enemy." He slowly lifted the sonic higher and higher until his arm was stretched out towards the ceiling. "I'm just telling them where I am."

"No Doctor! They'll kill you." Rose protested, but he ignored her and held up the sonic.

"You have to get out of here. All of you!"

"I'm not leaving." Jack, Rose and Martha all said at once.

"I'm telling you, you have to go, I can' have you killed, Jack you can stay, Frank can take you two back to Hooverville."

"We're not going." Rose said, crossing her arms.

"That's an order."

"When have I ever listened to your orders eh?" Rose queried with a raise eyebrow.

Before the Doctor could reply the doors were pushed open and people marched in.

"Guns! Oh My God!" Tallulah exclaimed, "Well, I guess that's them then huh?"

"Humans..." Martha started.

"With Dalek DNA," Rose finished.

Frank jumped forward, to do what, Rose didn't know. But the Doctor pulled him back, "It's alright. Don't antagonise them."

"But what about the Dalek masters? Where are they?" Lazlo demanded.

A bang at the stage made everyone turn to look, just in time to see a much larger explosion, causing Rose, Martha, Tallulah and Lazlo to scream and duck for the floor, where as Jack and the Doctor just ducked. Looking back up, 3 Daleks gliding across the stage and Dalek Sec chained up crawling across in front of them.

"If they didn't have Sec chained and crawling and they weren't evil. Those Daleks would look pretty magnificent up there." Rose couldn't up but think. "But, they are evil and they do have Sec chained up in front of them, properly in pain..."

"THE DOC-TOR WILL STAND BE-FORE THE DA-LEKS!" The Doctor slowly stood and put his let other the next chair in front so that he could stand on it, once he was up and balance he trod on the backs of the chairs walking across them till he reached front row. "YOU WILL DIE DOC-TOR!"

"AT THE BE-GIN-NING OF A NEW AGE! PLA-NET EARTH WILL BE-COME NEW SKAR-O!"

"Oh and what a world. With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt!" the Doctor looked at Sec and pointed towards him, "That's Dalek Sec. The Cleverest Dalek _ever_ and look what you've done to him." Bringing him arm back down the Doctor continued, "Is that your new empire? Hm? Is _that_ the foundations for a whole new civilisation?"

"My Daleks." Sec breath out, "Just understand this. If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you."

"IN-CORRECT. WE AL-WAY SURVIVE!"

"NOW WE WILL DES-TROY OUT GREAT-EST ENEMY! THE DOC-TOR!"

"But he can help you!" Sec added in.

"THE DOC-TOR MUST DIE!"

"No! I beg you! Don't!" Sec crawled across the stage to be in front of one of the Daleks.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" The Dalek drew out and shot a laser towards the Doctor just as Sec stood up. Right in the beam of the laser. He screamed out in pain before collapsing to the floor dead.

"Your own leader. The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him." The Doctor turned to some of the human Daleks on his right, "Did you see what they did? Huh?" Then turned to his left, "You see what a Dalek really is?" Turning back to the Daleks on stage he continued, "If I'm gonna die let's give the new boys a shot eh? The Dalek-humans, their first _blood_." The Doctor spat out the word like it was gone off milk, lifting his arms up so they were level with his shoulders the Doctor said, "Go on! Baptise them!"

"DA-LEK HU-MANS, TAKE AIM!" All the humans lifted their lifts cocked them and picked it at the Doctor.

"What are you waiting for? Give the commands!"

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" Jack pulled everyone to the ground but nothing happened, "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" The Dalek repeated confused. "OBAY. DA-LEK HU-MANS WILL OBAY!"

"They're not firing." Martha said standing, Jack and Rose follow slowly, and then Frank, Tallulah and Lazlo stood.

"What did you do?" Rose asked looking around.

"Oh, Doctor. I hate to say it but you are clever!" Jack announced grinning.

"YOU WILL OBAY! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

"Why?" one of the Dalek Humans asked looking away from the Doctor and towards the Dalek.

"DA-LEKS DO NOIT QUES-TION OR-DERS!"

"But why?"

"YOU WILL STOP THIS!"

"But why?" The Human-Dalek looked back at the Doctor, who was watching him.

"YOU MUST NOT QUES-TION!"

"But you are not our master. And we, we are not Daleks."

"No you're not." The Doctor said quietly but everyone still heard. "And you _never_ will be." The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and looked at the Daleks on stage. "Sorry." He didn't sound sorry in the least. "I got in the way of the lightning strike." The Doctor sung, "Time Lord DNA got all mixed up ...just that little bit of freedom."

"IF THEY WILL NOT OBAY THEN THEY MUST DIE!" the Dalek shot at the man who has spoken out.

"GET DOWN!" the Doctor shouted jumped down and Jack pulled everyone down once more just as the human-Daleks and the Daleks began shooting at each other.

Over the sounds of people dying and the shots, Rose heard a few 'EX-TER-MIN-ATE!'

But finally both Daleks were shot until the head blew up. The shot's stopped and the Doctor ran forward towards the human-Daleks.

"It's alright! It's alight. You did it. You're free."

Without warning all the human-Daleks put they hands over their ears and screamed in pain, and fell on the floor, soon fell silent. "They can't, they can't. They can't!"

"What's happened?" Rose and Martha ran forward, Jack and the other following behind.

"They killed them...Rather than let them live. An entire species! Genocide!"

"Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed. One of the Daleks masters must still be alive."

"Oh yes." The Doctor slowly stood up the oncoming storm dancing in his eyes; Rose has never been so frightened of him in her live, not even under the Thames did he look so terrifying. "In the whole universe. Just one." Without another word he walked away, through the backstage. Rose and Martha went to follow.

"No." Jack held them back. "Leave him be for the moment.

*************DOCTOR WHO**********************

Left alone in the laboratory was one Dalek left, left alone in the entire universe, and it was waiting for the Doctor.

"So, now what?" the Doctor demanded

"YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATE-ED!"

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, just think about it Dalek, what was your name?"

"DA-LEK CAAN!"

"Dalek Caan." The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and slowly walked forward. "Your entire species has been wiped out. And now the cult of Skaro has been eradicated...leaving only you. And right now you're facing the only man in the entire universe who might show you some compassion. 'Cause I've just seen one genocide...I won't cause another. Caan, let me help you? What do you say?

"EMER-GENCY TEMP-ORL SHIFT!" Caan started glowing slightly bluey/sliver before he disappeared into the glow and then gone completely.

The Doctor ran forwards to try and stop it but he was too late. Caan was gone.

"Arg!"

"Doctor!" Martha shouted as she ran into the room, behind her and Rose was Frank and Jack carrying a very ill looking Lazlo, with Tallulah running behind them. "He's sick."

Jack and Frank placed him down on the floor, head in Tallulah's lap as the Doctor walked towards them.

"His heart is racing like mad! I've never seen anything like it!" Martha informed the Doctor.

"What is it Doctor? What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe, what is it?"

"It's time sweetheart." Lazlo managed to get out.

"What do you mean time? What are you talking about?"

"None of the slaves survive for long. Most of them only live for a few weeks. I was lucky. I held on 'cause I had you. But now...I'm dying Tallulah."

"NO! No you're not! Not now after all this? Doctor, can't you do something?"

"Oh Tallulah. With 3 l's and 1 h. Just you watch me!" the Doctor stood up quickly, pulled his coat of and threw it at Rose. "Oh what do I need...how about a great big genetic laboratory. Oh look, I've got one! Lazlo! Just you hold you. There have been too many deaths today. _Way _too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men, age old enemies, and I tell you, I'll tell you right now! I am _not _having _one more death_! Got that? No one!" The Doctor pulled out his stepascope, "Tallulah. Outta the way. The Doctor is in."

*************DOCTOR WHO*******************

Rose was stood by a bench leaning on The Doctors shoulder waiting for Frank to join them and tell them the news; he was just across the field.

"I talked to them. Told them that Solomon was dead, and I reckon I shamed one or two of 'em." Frank told them once he joined them.

"What did they say?" The Doctor asked.

"They said yes." Frank smiled and nodded. Tallulah hugged Lazlo tightly. "They'll give you a home Lazlo, I mean uh...I don't imagine people aint gonna stare. I can't promise you'll be at peace. But, in the end, that is what Hooverville is for, people who aint got nowhere else."

"Thank you." Lazlo smiled, "I can't thank you enough." Tallulah hugged him once more.

"Well, thank you, but we better be leaving. It was really nice meeting you all." The Doctor made his excuses and was about to leave.

"Oh no you don't." Tallulah said pulling him forwards for a hug. Everyone hugged their goodbyes and then the travelers left for the TARDIS.

"Reckon it's gonna work?" Martha asked, "Those two?"

"I don't know...anywhere else in the universe I might worry about them...but New York is what this cities good at. Giving you're tired, your poor, your huddled masses and maybe your pig slave mutant Dalek too."

"The pig and the show girl!" Martha laughed.

"The pig and the show girl." The Doctor agreed with a grin.

"_The Time Lord and the Human."_

"Just proves it I suppose." Martha said. "There's someone for everyone."

"Opposites attract..." Rose muttered.

"Yeah." The Doctor smiled down at her and took her hand.

"Do you think we'll meet the Dalek again?"

"Defiantly. One day." He led them into the TARDIS and sat it into the Time Vortex.

AN: I know some grammar may be wrong and this chapters a bit rushed, but I wanted to get it out quickly because it's been TOO long! Again I'm sorry. Review please?


	31. Lazarus Experiment 1

The Doctor spun around a small ball like thing on the controls, flicked a switch up, and then a leaver up and the TARDIS landed.

"There we go! Perfect landing, which isn't easy in such a tight spot."

"You should be used to tight spots by now." Martha grinned at him.

Jack snorted a laugh at Martha, causing Rose to hit him in the chest with a shout of "Jack!"

Ignoring Rose and Jack, Martha continued, "Where are we?"

"The end of the line." Martha ran to the door and Jack seemed to sober up. "No place like it."

"_There's no place like home..."_

The Doctor nodded at Martha to open the door and she did with a grin, which was quickly wiped off her face when she stepped outside.

"_Home_? You took me home?"

The Doctor stepped out behind her, "Back to the morning after we left. So you've only been gone about 12 hours, no time at all really."

"Sure it wasn't 12 months." Rose added walking out, and lightly shoving the Doctor away from the door of the TARDIS so she could see Martha's room. Jack followed Rose out with Sirius bounding out behind him.

"It wasn't my fault..."

"Yeah...so as the TARDIS it _wasn't _your fault I was a year late?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Well...no...Not really."

"I met you're mum once...in 2003, she was flirting with me and-" Jack began.

"I don't think I want to hear this Harkness."

Jack smirked and laughed, "Oh it was tempting, but when I heard she was Jackie Tyler I didn't. So no worries Rosie."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Um...lots?"

Rolling her eyes Rose turned to Martha, "Here, take this." Rose dug around it her pocket but finally dragged out a piece of paper with a number written, "My number, if you want to talk or need us, just ring."

"Thanks..." Martha stuck it up on a pin bored behind the TV. Turning to the Doctor she said, "But all the stuff we've done. Shakespeare, New, New York. Old New York!"

The Doctor had been studding some of the stuff in Martha's room, but quickly stood straight and looked at Martha, "Yep. All in one night. Plaintively speaking, everything should be just how it was, books, CDs, Laundry." The Doctor picked up a pair of Martha's clean knickers hanging on a clothes drying rack and held them up with 1 finger. Martha eyes went wide and she quickly grabbed them from him. "So, back where you were. As promised."

Martha looked at the Doctor, disbelieving, "This is it?"

"Yeah, I should properly um..."

The phone starting ringing, which caused Sirius to bark at the strange noise, "Sirius, it's just a phone, shh!" Jack told him, Sirius looked up and Jack barked once more and then began smelling round the room.

"**Hi I'm out, leave a message!" **Martha's voice came through the speaker.

"Sorry..." Martha apologized out loud.

"Martha, are you there? Pick it up will you." A woman's voice came through.

"It's mum. It'll wait." Martha explained.

"Alright then, pretend that you're out If you like." Rose smiled sadly at that, remember her own mum, Jackie saying that to her through the phone many times, sensing her sadness Jack put his arm around her waist and she lend onto his shoulder. "I was only calling to say that your sister's on TV, on the news of all things, just thought that you might be interested." The Phone cut off.

Martha found her remote and picked it up turned her TV on, "The details are top secret," a voice rang through, Rose turned around to look at the TV, an older man was on the TV talking into a camera and microphone, behind him was a dark skinned lady looking a bit like Martha.

"What's Tish doing on the news?" Martha muttered to herself.

"With the push of a single button I will change what it means to be human." The man continued, but then was abruptly stopped when Martha switched the TV off.

"Sorry, you were saying, you should...?"

"Yes, yes, we should. One trip, that's what we said."

"Yeah...suppose things just kind of...escalated."

"Hmm...Seems to happen to me a lot."

"Thank you Doctor, Rose, Jack, for everything."

"It was my pleasure." The Doctor turned and walked into the TARDIS, Rose and Jack both gave Martha a tight hug, then they both walked into the TARDIS, Jack gave a small whistle and Sirius came bounding in behind him.

Shutting the door behind him Jack whispered to Rose, "In 5 seconds he's gonna realize what that guy said on TV.

"I give it 10...maybe 20." Rose said, "£5?"

"Deal." They shook hands watching the Doctor as he took to TARDIS to wherever they were going next and began counting together. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5."

"Ha!" Rose muttered to Jack who poked his tongue out at her.

"6, 7, 8, 9, 10."

"Hold on..." the Doctor muttered, "We've gotta go back." Before Jack or Rose could say anything the Doctor began changing co-ordinates, soon enough they felt the TARDIS land, opening the door they were back in Martha's room. Shock was written all across Martha's face.

"_I thought they were leaving...did he change his mind? Please say I can come?"_

"Did he say 'change what it means to be human?" Eyes wide Martha nodded. "Let's go and watch then." He walked out the TARDIS and towards Martha's door. Rose winked at the still shocked Martha, "Doctor, won't we need to dressed up?"

"Right yes...of course...back into TARDIS. Where's she put the wardrobe this time..." the Doctor mused to himself as they followed him into the corridors. They walked past the bins and found the 5th door on the left, "Yes! It's still here!" the Doctor grinned at the rest of the group as if that was a brilliant achievement.

"Martha, wear whatever you like." Without another word the Doctor walked to the left in the men's section, after a moment Jack followed him.

"Dresses this way." Rose gestured to the right.

"Right...so...what's gonna happen now?" Martha asked at she followed Rose.

"Honestly, I don't know. I really like you Martha, but this life is dangerous...the Doctor has always done this so I can't do much. Jack can't die so he's alright...and if...even I'm terrified most of the time. I've lost my whole family and most of my friends since I started travelling with him. I've loved every minute of it, when I'm not terrified, but I don't want anything to put you or your family in danger."

Martha swallowed and nodded, Rose pushed open a door, "I asked the TARDIS to make a room from just the dresses."

"Wow...where does he get all of these from?"

Rose looked over at Martha just noticing she's there. "I haven't got a clue to be honest, he never has any money, and I had to buy us chips!"

Laughing Martha started looking through them; she found a pink frilly dress and held it up to look in a mirror.

"Hunny, that doesn't suit you in the least!" Martha jumped when the Mirror began talking to her causing Rose to laugh loudly.

"Sorry forgot to warn you. She does that." Rose apologized.

"She?"

"Names Ruby." The Mirror told her. Martha nodded noticing the rubies set around it

"Nice name. I'm Martha."

"Pleasure to meet you Martha, I'd shake your hands but I don't have any. So, you gonna find a better dress?"

"She can be a bit rude sometimes..." Rose muttered.

"OI! I heard that."

Grinning Martha looked through and tried a few more dresses, eventually she found a dark purple knee length dress and Rose found a TARDIS blue knee length dress, they both got changed, and they met in the middle of the room and started doing each other's hair. "Last night I did someone else's hair was my mate Shareen and we had a sleepover, afterwards she did my hair, and cut half of it off! Mum was furious! This was when we were young by the way." Martha giggled at that image, a 5 year old bald Rose.

Finally they met the boys in the control room; they were both wearing exactly the same thing, black suit and bow tie. The Doctor looked straight at Rose, "Wow...you look..."

"Beautiful considering I'm human?" Rose smiled with a raise eyebrow. The Doctor seemed to get embarrassed and looked down at the controls, "Don't look so bad yourself, nor do you Jack." Rose told them, and then took the Doctor's offered arm, and they left the TARDIS.

Jack grinned at Martha, "You look really nice."

"Thanks..." Martha took his offered arm and followed the Doctor and Rose.

It was only a 15 minute walk but the whole time the Doctor was fiddling with his bow tie.

"Will you stop that?" Rose snapped after the 10th time he did it.

"Sorry, I just _hate_ Bow Ties and whenever I wear this something bad always happens..."

"That was only once with the Cybermen."

"I've worn this before." The Doctor looked offended for reasons Rose's couldn't work out. Rose frowned before giggling, "What's the joke?"

"I just can't imagine the last you wearing that!"

Rolling his eyes the Doctor said, "Never in that life, but before that a few times."

Immediately sobering, Rose looked at the Doctor seriously, "How many have you had? Lives I mean."

"Uh...I'm on my...10th."

"Do you have pictures?"

"Um..." digging inside his pocket the Doctor brought out a wallet and opened it up, there was no money but a long line of pictures. "That's my first-"

"Why do you look so..._old_?" Rose teased him, her tongue poking out from between her teeth.

"Oi!" he slapped her gently on the arm, "I'm a lot older now than I was then, I was about 100 maybe when that was taken, now I'm 905...I think." The Doctor watched her carefully to judge her reaction.

"_**Does she know how old I really am? Will that disgust her? Will she care that technically she just a baby in my world..."**_

But before she could reply Martha interrupted. "We're here." Martha said. Looking up Rose saw a large building made mostly out of glass apart from the front that was just brick. The man at the front asked for Martha's then let her in. Pulling out the physic paper the Doctor showed it to the man.

"Ah yes, of course, in you go."

"Thank you."

"Who are we this time?" Jack asked once they were past, glancing at the physic paper the Doctor grinned.

"The Head of Britain's science department."

As the Doctor walked quickly to catch up with Martha, Rose fell back to stand next to Jack, "I bet you another £5 that he's gonna say something science geeky that nobody understands?" Jack said.

"Everyone knows that'll gonna happen. You own me £5 and that's final Mr Harkness." Resisting the urge to poke his tongue out at her he offered his arm.

"You look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you, but you still owe me £5."

"What if I buy you a drink?"

"Go on then." They noticed the Doctor and Martha were deep in conversation so they went to the bar.

"One Stella and..." Jack looked at Rose.

"Vodka and coke...not too much Vodka though."

"Oh. Rosie's gonna get drunk." Jack whispered as he gave a 5 pound note to the bartender.

"Oi, I can hold my own. I just want to be able to think completely straight encase I need my brain, you'll be too far gone."

"Of course." Jack muttered sarcastically.

**********DOCTOR WHO***************

A woman walked past holding a try of nibbles, "Mmm, I love nibbles." The Doctor grinned taking a couple. "Where'd Rose and Jack get to?" The Doctor mused looking around.

"Over there by the bar." Martha pointed at them sitting drinking.

"Ah."

"Hello!" a girl said tapping Martha on the shoulder, it was the girl who was on TV earlier, Martha's sister.

"Tish!" the girls hugged tightly.

"So what'd you think?" Tish asked, "Impressive isn't it?"

"Very." Martha nodded looking around.

"And two nights out in a row for you, that's dangerously close to a social life."

"If I keep this up I'll end up in all the gossip columns."

"You might actually." Rose grinned at the seriousness in Tish's voice, "You should keep an eye out for other Doctors, and mum, she's dragging Leo along with her."

"Leo in black tie?" Martha looked disbelieving, "That I must see!" Tish suddenly seemed to notice the Doctor, Rose and Jack standing around, watching their conversation with interest. "This is the Doctor by the way."

"Hello," the Doctor shook her hand enthusiastically.

"Is he with you?" Tish asked Martha, quietly as if hoping they wouldn't hear.

"Yeah." Martha nodded.

"How'd he get in, he's not on the list?"

"He's my plus 1."

"So this, Lazarus, he'd your boss?" the Doctor ask, saving Martha from answering anything else.

"Professor Lazarus, yes, I part of his inspective staff."

"She's in the PR departments." Martha explained with a smile.

"I'm head of the PR department actually!" Tish sounded very insulted.

"You're joking?"

"I put his whole thing together."

"So do you know what the Professors gonna be doing tonight? That looks like it might be a sonic microfilm manipulator?" the Doctor asked her casually.

"He's a science Geek I should have known. I've gotta get back to work now, catch up with you later." Tish smiled once more at Martha and walked off.

"Science geek...what's that mean?" the Doctor asked Martha, confusion written in his eyes.

"That you're...obsessively enthusiastic about it." Martha explained in the nicest way she could think of.

"Oh. Nice!" the Doctor grinned towards Tish as if she'd given him the best complement ever.

"_Only the Doctor would think getting called a science geek is a complement."_

"Martha!"

Martha turned to see her mum behind her without thinking she ran forward, encasing her in a tight hug, Mum!"

"Oh, alright hello. What's the occasion?"

"What do you mean? I'm just pleased to see you, that's all."

"You saw me last night."

"I know...I just...missed you." Martha shrugged not sure how to explain.

"_Oh I just almost died a couple of times...met Shakespeare and cat people..."_

"You look good Leo!" Quickly changing the subject, Martha turned to her brother.

"Oh yeah..." Leo replied with a slight smile.

"You disappeared last night?"

"I...just went home."

"_After travelling back and forwards in time..."_

"On your own?"

Noticing her mum was glancing towards the group Martha motioned to them, "This is a friend of my, the Doctor."

"Doctor What?"

"Doctor John Smith." The Doctor replied, Leo reached out and shook his hand.

"We've been doing some work together." Martha explained.

Walking towards her the Doctor shook Martha's mum's hand, "Lovely to meet you Mrs. Jones. Heard a lot about you."

"Have you? Like what?"

"Oh...you know...like...your Martha's mum...and uh..." The Doctor glanced at Martha for help but she was too busy struggling not to laugh, "That's about it really...we haven't had much time to chat...been busy..."

"_Busy_? Doing what exactly?"

"Oh...you know...stuff?"

Someone clicked on a glass and a voice began speaking, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus." It was the man from the TV, "and tonight, I am going to perform a miracle." The Doctor felt Rose come up beside him, "It is in fact the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom. The biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon, tonight you will watch and wonder, and tomorrow you will wake to a world that will have changed _forever_."

Without another word Professor Lazarus opened the doors of the machine behind him and climbed inside. The Machine suddenly began glowing bright blue causing everyone to shield their eyes, but after a moment they could watch as the poles around it began moving in and out before moving around the machine, slowly but getting quicker and quicker, so fast you could only see a blur moving around the machine. Around then they could hear a beep that reminded Rose of the TARDIS whenever something was wrong. An Alarm.

"Something's wrong!" the Doctor exclaimed looking worried, "It's overloading!"

The Doctor ran for to the side of the room which was filled with computers and wires going to the Machine. Obviously the control deck. Jumping over the desk the Doctor looked at the screen of a computer, he pointed the sonic down and changed the setting on it, it pointed it a computer machine and pressed the button. Pressing other buttons on the computer he heard someone shouting, "Someone get him away from the machines!"

"If that thing blows up it'll take the _whole_ building with it! Is that what you want?"

The machine seemed to be sprouting liquid the Doctor jumped back over the desk and pulled a plug out. The poles slowed down and stopped; Jack ran forward and pulled at the door, "Pull it open!" the Doctor shouted at them. They looking inside, and a young blonde man stumbled out, Rose gasped when she realized what happened. Followed by everyone else in the room.

Lazarus slowly touched his own face and smiled when he realized that it worked. Stepping all the way out Lazarus glanced around the room, "Ladies and Gentlemen. I am Professor Richard Lazarus, I am 76 years old and I am reborn!"

Rose risked at glance at the Doctor and he looked worried...this was not a good thing. Glancing at Jack, Rose knew he'd come to the same conclusion.

The travellers silent grouped together, Martha was looking at Lazarus disbelief written all over her face. "It can't be the same guy, it must be a trick."

"Oh, it's not a trick, I wish it were."

"What is it then?" Rose asked.

"Science...him changing what it means to be human."

An older woman walked over to Lazarus, Rose couldn't here but judging by the Doctor's face he could.

The Doctor watched and listen as the lady walked over to him, "That was the most astonishing thing I've ever seen." The lady lifted her hands to touch his face but he subtly moved away from them. "Look at you!"

"This is only the beginning. We're not just making history; we're shaping the future too."

"Think of the money we'll make. People will sell their souls to be transformed like that, and I'll be first in line!"

Lazarus suddenly moved his head backward looking very much in pain, but just a moment later he looked alright. A waiter with a plate full of 'nibbles' walked past and Lazarus took the tray and began eating ravenously form it. With a word to explain the Doctor walked forwards towards them. Rose, Jack and Martha followed quickly

"Richard!" the Woman exclaimed as he stuffed his mouth.

"I'm famished!"

The Doctor reached them and quickly interrupted, "Energy deficit, hmm, always happens with this kind of process."

"You talk as if you see this every day, Mr...?"

"Doctor, well no, not every day, but I have some experience of this kind of transformation."

"_Yeah, _some_!"_

"That's not possible."

"Using Hyper sonic sound waves to create a state of residence." The Doctor told Lazarus calmly, amusing rippling through his voice. "That's inspired."

"You understand the theory then."

"_**Oh, Professor...just you wait."**_

"Enough to know that you couldn't possibly allowed for all the variables."

"_Variables? It's that...bad?"_

Rose's mental question was answered a second later and Lazarus said, "No experiment is entirely without risk."

"That thing nearly exploded, you might as well have stepped into a blender."

"You're not qualified to comment." The older lady said to the Doctor. Rose half expected him to pulled out the physic paper, but to her disappointment he didn't.

"If I hadn't stopped it, it would have _exploded_."

"Then I thank you Doctor. But that was a simple engineering issue, but what happened inside the capsule is exactly what was supposed to happen, no more, no less."

"You can't know that." Rose started."

"Not until you've done some proper tests?" Jack finished.

Lazarus just laughed at them, "Look at me, you can see what happened, I'm all the proof you need."

"_**Oh, I don't doubt that."**_

"The device will be properly certified before we begin of operate commercially."

"_Commercially_?" Martha asked. "You've gotta be joking, that'll cause chaos."

"Not chaos. Change...I chance for humanity to improve...to evolve."

"This isn't about humanity evolving, this is about you and you're _customers_ living a little longer."

Lazarus smirked at the Doctor, "Not a little longer Doctor, a _lot _longer. Perhaps indefinitely."

"Richard, we have things to discuss." The woman told him, "Perhaps upstairs."

"Goodbye Doctor." Lazarus walked about but then quickly turned around, "In a few years you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you were." Lazarus held his hand for Rose to shake, she took it and grimaced as he kissed her hand, he did the same to Martha, before walking away and disappearing into the crowd.

"Oh, he's out of his depth. No idea the damage he might have done."

"So, what's now?" Martha asked.

"Now...I'd say this place is full of laboratories, let's do our own tests."

"Lucky me and Rose have a DNA sample then isn't it?" Martha told him holding up her hand.

"Ah! Brilliant!"

"Um...Doctor, are you aware I failed chemistry, _miserably_." Rose thought to let him know, "Well...I failed most science...would have helped if I went to class..." Rose mused.

One eyebrow raised, "Well, when I say we'll do some test I mean I will and you'll sit and watch for anyone coming into the room."

Rose rolled her eyes and smiled, "Of course."

She took his hand with the one Lazarus didn't kiss and walked through the crowd with Jack and Martha following behind.


	32. Lazarus Experiment 2

They found a laboratory soon enough. _"Looks just like my school science room."_ Rose noted looking around.

The Doctor grabbed her hand which Lazarus kissed and wiped a cotton bud over it. Rose blanked out after that not having a clue what the Doctor was doing. But Jack and Martha seemed pretty interested so she left them and kept watch at the door, only turning back when the Doctor started speaking.

"Amazing..."

"What?" Martha asked.

"Lazarus' DNA." The Doctor started as if it was obvious.

"I can't see anything different?" Jack and Martha both said.

"Look at it!" the Doctor half snapped at them, just as he said that part of the DNA flashed at them before going back to how it should be just slightly different.

"Did that just change?" Martha asked. The Doctor nodded.

"That's impossible?" Jack muttered.

"That's two impossible things you see in one night. Don't you just love it when that happens?" the Doctor grinned at both of them.

"That means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns." Martha put in.

"Hypersonic sound waves destabilize the cells structure in a mutagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strip," noticing the looks he was getting from Jack and Martha, the Doctor explained without missing a beat, "Basically; he hacked into his own genes and re-structured them to rejuvenate."

"But there still mutating now?" Martha asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Because he missed something. Something in his DNA that's been activated and won't let him stabilise. Something's trying to change him."

"Change him?" Martha asked.

"In to _what_?" Jack continued.

"I don't know but...I think we need to find out."

"That woman said they were going upstairs." Martha remembered.

"Let go then." He ran out grabbing Rose's hand as he passed her. They quickly found the elevators and went up to the top floor. As the doors opened the first thing Rose noticed was that it was dark...and quiet...too quiet.

The lights turned on making Rose jump until she realized the Doctor switched them on. "This is defiantly his office." Martha observed.

Looking around the room, Rose saw a large desk facing to windows covering the entire wall. It would be very nice if the room wasn't so creepy. The Desk had computers on and just looked like a normal desk. The walls were white and shiny, obviously painted not too long ago.

"So where is he?" The Doctor asked.

"Don't know..." Martha muttered as Jack walked around the room to the other side of the desk. He gagged loudly.

"Doctor...you might want to see this."

Jogging over to him the Doctor bent down to see it, Rose glanced over and quickly looked away, but not quick enough, it was like a skeleton but it still had clothes and skin...

Jack walked over to Rose who was back on the other side of the desk, looking away.

"_That was disgusting..."_

"You alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah...just...its horrible things like that...and disgusting. I don't think I ever get used to that part of travels."

Smirking Jack nodded agreeing with her.

"_**I've never gotten used to it, I've been around a while longer...not with them but..."**_

"Is that Lady Thor?" Martha asked as she bent down next to the Doctor.

"Used to be...now it's just a shell, had all the life energy drain out of it. Like squeezing the juice out of an orange." The Doctor explained.

"Did Lazarus do it?" Rose asked without turning around.

"Properly..."

"So he's changed already?" Martha asked.

"Not necessarily. You saw the DNA it was fluxuating, the process must demand energy, and this might not have been enough."

"So he might do this _again_?"

"Mm Hm."

The Doctor and Martha jumped up and ran to the lift; Jack took Rose's hand and followed them. The Doctor pressed the button a few times the lift eventually opened up and they ran into it. "You alright Rose? That wasn't very nice to see." The Doctor asked as he pressed the button for the 1st floor.

"No...But if we stop him, then I'll be ok." Nodding the Doctor understood.

"_When_ we stop him." Jack corrected fiercely.

"Right sorry." Rose grinning cheekily at Jack.

They reach the bottom after what felt like hours and ran out. They were back at the party and the room was full of people. "I don't see him anywhere!" Martha muttered annoyed.

"Can't be far, keep looking."

"Hey, you alright Martha. I think Mum wants to talk to you." Leo said coming over to her.

"Have you seen Lazarus anywhere?" Martha asked, not missing a beat.

Leo looked confused at the urgency but said, "Yeah, well he was getting cosy with Tish a moment ago."

"With _Tish_?" Martha repeated as the Doctor came back over to her.

"Ahh, Doctor." Martha's mum began speaking walking towards them, but the Doctor ignored her.

"Where did they go?" he asked urgently.

"Upstairs I think, why?" Leo asked, looking perplexed.

"Doctor?" Francine repeated but he ignored her again, ran past her instead accidently knocking her drink, "Doctor! I'm speaking to you!"

"Not _now_ mum!" Martha shouted as she followed the Doctor back to the Elevators.

The elevator seemed to be going too slow, and Martha looked more and more anxious every second. _"Come on stupid elevator...that can't happen to Tish...she's my sister!"_

They reached Lazarus's office eventually, but it was still empty, apart from the body.

"Where could they have gone?" Rose asked looking around, trying to avoid looking at the desk, remembering what's behind it.

"Fluxuating DNA will give off an energy signature, might be able to pick it up." The Doctor got out the sonic and pointed it around, "Got it." The Doctor announced as he moved the sonic around then upwards.

"But this is the top floor?" Martha told them.

"The _roof_!" Rose announced and they began running _again_. They eventually reached the top and stepped out, Tish and Lazarus had their backs to them, therefore not seeing them.

"Between the idea and reality, between the motion and the act-"

"Falls the shadow." The Doctor chose that moment be noticed. Lazarus and Tish turned around in surprise.

"Ah, so the mysterious Doctor knows his allies. I'm impressed." Lazarus generally sounded impressed.

"Martha? What are you doing _here_?" Tish asked her.

"Tish get away from him." Martha ordered, choosing not to answer her question.

"_What_? Don't tell me what to do."

"Wouldn't have thought you'd have time for poetry Lazarus?" The Doctor supposed, "What with you being so busy deifying the laws of nature and everything."

"You're right Doctor. One life times been too short to do everything I'd like. How much more I'd get done in two, or three, or four."

"Doesn't work like that." The Doctor told him, "Some people live more in 20 years than others do in 80. It's not the times that matters, it's the person."

"But if it's the right person. What a gift that would be."

"Or what a _curse_, look at what you've done to yourself." The Doctor said softly.

"Who are you to judge me?"

"_He's the Doctor."_ Rose thought to herself with an inner smirk.

"Come here Tish." Martha said softly motioning for Tish to come to her.

Tish did storming, "You have to spoil everything don't you. Every time I find something nice, _you_ find fault."

"She's saving you!" Rose came to Martha's defence.

"He's a monster!" Martha continued, smiling at Rose in thanks.

"Turn around." Jack said softly.

Tish turned and Rose and Martha looked towards Lazarus, he had fallen on to the floor and was changing, Rose wanted to look away but she couldn't...it was like he was turning himself inside out...and growing...eventually he stood and he was enormous...like a giant scorpion that was a brown-grey colour and had a face like Lazarus' He stood on his back legs and roared at them, Rose heard the Doctor shouting for them to run but she couldn't move all she could think of was, _"Scorpion...there were hundreds crawling on my bed and on my arms and legs and..."_

Rose was pulled out her memory by two hands on hers, pulling her away, Jack and the Doctor. Rose realized what was happening and got enough control of herself to run, the Doctor released her hand so he could lock the Doctor with the Sonic, but Jack didn't let go and they ran down the stairs, the Doctor following behind. They ran into the lift, "Are you ok?" Martha asked Tish as they caught they breath and waited impatiently for the lift.

"I was gonna snog 'im." Tish said shaken up.

Lazarus banging on the other side of the door; he was trying to break through, everything went dark, all the lights turned off and an alarm was going off through the system, **"Security breach, security breach."**

"What's that?" Martha asked.

"An intrusion." Tish closed her eyes trying to remember, "It triggers the security lock down, kills all the power," she opened her eyes realizing how bad it was, "Stops the lifts, seals the exits."

"He must be breaking through that door." The Doctor looked back at the door then shouted, "The stairs! Come on!" and they began to run down the stairs_._

They heard the door break open, "He's inside!" Martha shouted.

"We haven't got much time, come on!"

They reached the bottom floor with the rest of the crowd, everyone was confused, and talking, wondering what was going on, "Tish! Is there another way out of here?"

"There's an exit in the corner but it'll be locked!" The Doctor pulled out his sonic and threw it at Rose, "7 54 hurry!" Rose ran to the door in the corner, Jack following.

"Listen to me!" the Doctor shouted standing on the platform in front of the machine. "You people are in _serious _danger! You need to get out of here _now_!"

"Don't be ridiculous." A lady in the crowd muttered. "The biggest danger here is chocking on an olive." Behind then at the top of the stairs there was a crash; turning to look it was scorpion Lazarus.

"_Wanna bet?"_

Lazarus roared and jumped down, the screaming began. Everyone rushed towards the doors, as Lazarus tipped over chairs and tables, food flying everywhere, more screams and shouts of pain as they got hit by a flying chair or table and plates. The doors finally opened, Rose and Jack ran out to get out of the way as everybody rushed out behind them.

The lady that had talked back to the Doctor hadn't moved and Lazarus walked up to her, and opened his mouth wide. She screamed but didn't move. Lazarus' tail came over and unravelled. It went over her head and sucked all the life out of her, Martha had to look away, and Rose just concentrated getting everyone out. The lady fell on the floor looking just like the lady upstairs. Martha saw Leo lying on the floor hurt, and her mum with him, Lazarus was standing over then ready to suck the life from them.

"Lazarus!" the Doctor shouted distracting him. Martha ran to her family, Tish close behind. Jack and Rose joined them, Martha and Jack helped to lift Leo and drag him backwards, away from Lazarus.

"What's the point? You can't control it! The mutations to strong. Killing those people won't help you. You're a fool. A failing old man who thought he could defy nature. Only nature got her own back didn't she? You're a _joke _Lazarus!" As Lazarus stood on his back legs the Doctor ran out the room, and through the corridors.

"What's the Doctor doing?" Tish asked.

"Trying to give us some time, let's not waste it!" Martha told them, "Leo look at me? Focus on me, let's see your eyes. He has concussion. Mum you'll need to help him downstairs." Martha went over to the ice box and put some ice in a tissue, "This'll keep the swelling down." Francine looked at Martha unsure, "_Go_! I'll be right behind you!" Francine helped Leo as they walked away.

The Doctor ran through the corridor with Lazarus following him, Rose moved to follow and help, "No, Rose, he'll be alright. What was that upstairs on the roof? You froze. You've _never_ frozen. Not even with the _Daleks_!"

"He looks like a scorpion..." Rose said, trying to find the words to explain, "When I was young one of Mums friends won a holiday to turkey and could take two people, she was a divorcee and no kids so, she invited us. It was the 3rd night there and I had been asleep for a while, but was woken by something tickling me, scorpions, hundreds of them all over me. I Mum took me home immediately, I couldn't sleep for weeks! Daleks, Cybermen, _werewolves_ I can handle...but scorpions...no, I...it's terrifying Jack." Rose's voice broke as she said his name.

"I won't let _it _touch you." Not knowing what else to say Jack just hugged her.

Francine and Leo ran past them and Jack and Rose turned to Martha. "We need to get out of here." Jack told them.

"What about the Doctor?" Rose asked.

"We need to get everyone else out first."

*****************DOCTOR WHO*************

The Doctor was running as fast as he could, _**"I hope Jack got Rose and the others out...now time to hide." **_He pushed through and door and ended up in a large room, the boiler room maybe? He didn't stop to think, ran straight forward and found a ladder, her climbed up it and walked quietly along the ledge into another corridor, and he stood still to look around, but couldn't see Lazarus anywhere or hear him. The Doctor ducked under a pole and through another small corridor then at the end there was a corridor that went past, and he could see a large scorpion shaped shadow. "It's no good Doctor...you can't stop me." A whispery voice told him.

"Is that the same arrogance you had when you swallowed nothing and gone wrong with your devise." The Doctor walked back to where he was a few minutes before and ducked hiding for a moment.

"The arrogance is yours. You can't stand in the way of progress."

"You call feeding on innocent people progress?" He heard Lazarus hit something, "You're _delusional_!"

"That is a necessary sacrifice."

"That's not your decision to make!" The light suddenly turned on, looking up Lazarus was suddenly right above the Doctor, "Oh. Hello." Without wasting another second the Doctor ran, back the way he came and out the door.

"_**Well, the electricity is back, well done Jack, Rose and Martha."**_

He ran through another door into the laboratory form before, looking around for something to help him, he stood on a desk and got a pull socket, he opened it up and pulled something out, wishing for his sonic he jumped down.

He ran around the room and turned the gas on, opening all of the gas holes, pulling out the tube for Bunsen burners.

He heard a crash in the room and ducked down. "Ah hide and seek Doctor. How disappointing." Reaching up the Doctor open more gas holes before ducking back down and crawling around.

"_**I feel like I'm in Jurassic park...I just need to be in a kitchen instead."**_

"Come on Doctor. Why don't you come and face me?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" the Doctor asked and stood up, looking around 5 desks back, was Lazarus. "Why would I want to face that? Hm?"

Lazarus growled and jumped over a few desks, chasing the Doctor as he started running. As the Doctor went through the door he turned then light switch on and ran. As he went through the door the room exploded behind him. He felt himself be pushed forwards from the explosion.

*****************DOCTOR WHO****************

They ran down the stairs to the main doors and everyone was banging on the doors trying to get out. "We can't get out, we're trapped!"

"There must be an override switch, where the security desk?" Martha asked but Tish didn't answer, "_Tish_?" Martha shouted.

"There!" Tish pointed to a desk in the corner. Martha ran to it.

"Rose, where's the sonic?" Rose held it up and Jack took it, "Wait here!" Jack followed Martha as she jumped over the desk. "Martha! Use this." He threw her the sonic and she caught it. Pressing the button on the sonic and holding it up to a circuit board she heard and saw the lights go on and the doors swung open, everybody ran outside as fast as they could.

"Come on." Jack said to Rose, "We have to go back."

"Me too." Martha said, walking to join them.

"_What_?" Francine said, "You saw what that thing did, it'll kill you."

"Martha." Jack said softly, Martha turned to look at him, he was pleading with his eyes, "Stay with your family. They need you. We'll see you soon. Please."

"Rose. Jack. You can't go. He was bidding us time for us to leave." Tish put in.

"We can't leave him. But you can Martha. Go home or wait outside. We'll see you soon!" Jack took Rose's hand and ran back up stairs, he turned to see Martha watching them, but she walked outside with her family.

"Come on Rose." They ran back to the main room.

"He went through there!" Rose pointed out the doors he went through. They ran through and down the corridor. To the left they heard an explosion. _**"He's down there then."**_

They ran down and saw him running towards them, "What are you two doing here?"

"Here to help!" Rose told him, her voice saying it should be obvious.

"And return this." Jack held out the Sonic.

"How did you-"

"We heard the explosion. You blew up my job, who else would it be?" Rose said.

"I blasted Lazarus."

"Did he die?"

Behind them a bang was heard as Lazarus jumped over to them.

"Nope." The Doctor said and grabbed Rose's free hand and began running.

**************DOCTOR WHO******************

Martha and her family sat outside, Martha refused to leave until the Doctor, Rose and Jack had made it out.

"They'll be alright." Tish tried to comfort Martha. Martha just nodded.

"I should have gone with them. I could have helped."

"Or you could have died."

"I need to go for a walk." Martha stood up and walked away from them, towards the street. Francine looked concerted but chose to wait for her.

"_I hope there ok...Jack will be but Rose? The Doctor? He'll kill them! I should have gone? Why didn't I? Maybe I should go in now?"_

"Excuse me? Do you know the people still in there with the Doctor?" A man asked walking over to Martha's Family.

"Do you know him?" Francine asked.

"He's dangerous. There are things you should know."

"What things?"

The man lent forward and whispered into her ear.

*******************DOCTOR WHO******************

They made it back into the main hall. "What now?" Jack asked.

"We can't let him outside." The Doctor said and ran to the machine; he opened the door, "Get in!" Rose and Jack squashed themselves inside, and the Doctor just managed to fit.

"This takes me back..." Jack muttered to himself, but in the small space, Rose and the Doctor heard but chose to ignore.

"We hiding?" Rose asked.

"No, he knows we're here, but this is his masterpiece, I'm betting he won't destroy it even to get to us." The Doctor explained.

"But we're trapped; he could wait for us for quite a while."

"Well...yeah, that's the _slight_ problem."

"So what's the plan?" Jack asked.

"The plan was to get inside here."

"Then what?"

"Well, then I'd come up with another plan." Rose and Jack rolled their eyes at each other.

"Well, you better hurry up, my foots itchy." Rose told him.

"Oh, great, now mines itchy." Jack complained.

They heard Lazarus crawling around the machine outside.

"Jack, can you reach inside my pocket and get the Sonic?"

With some difficulty Jack managed to get it for him "What are you doing with that?"

"Improvising." The Doctor started lowering himself down to the floor.

"That defiantly takes me back."

"Jack!" Rose hit him lightly on the chest then watched to see what to Doctor was doing.

He opened a panel on the floor and used the sonic on it, "So what is that thing? What planet?"

"Earth, it's human."

"_That's Human_?"

"Yes, properly from dormant genes in Lazarus' DNA, the energy field in this thing must have re-activated them, now it looks like there becoming dominant. Some option that evolution objected to millions of years ago, but the potential is still there, locked away in your genes forgotten about. Lazarus unlocked it by mistake."

"So...like that box thingy...the legend." Jack asked.

"Pandora box? Exactly. Nice shoes by the way Rose." Jack looked down and grinned when he realized she was wearing converses.

"Easer to run in." Rose explained with a smile.

Around them a blue light switched on, and they felt vibrating all throughout the machine, "He's turned it on?" Rose asked.

"Yep."

"And that's not good? We'll become like him?"

"Well, I was hoping he's hold it for a little bit longer so I could work that out."

"What are you doing?" Rose shouted as the machine got faster and faster.

"I'm trying to set the capsule to reflect energy rather than receive it. One more!" the Doctor pulled something out and they heard a blast outside and a roar.

The Doctor slowly opened the door and stepped outside. "Really shouldn't take that long just to reverse the polarity, must be out of practise."

"Is there a room in which to practise in the TARDIS?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded and walked towards Lazarus, he has reverted back to him human form and was lying on the floor. Dead.

"He looks so _human_." Rose observed.

"This is the way the world ends." The Doctor quoted, "Not with a bang but with a whimper." Soon enough the police came in and took the body away. Rose, the Doctor and Jack met up with Martha and her family.

Francine stormed over to the Doctor, "Ah Mrs. Jones, we still haven't finished our ch-" before he was finished, Francine hit him hard across the cheek.

"Keep away from my daughter."

"Always the mothers, every time." The Doctor complained rubbing his cheek.

"_**Not a Tyler slap but not far off."**_

He looked at Rose who was doubled over laughing, and Jack was chuckling.

"Mum! What are you doing?" Martha shouted at her.

"He is dangerous. I've been told things."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look around you. Nothing but death and destruction."

"That wasn't his fault! He _saved _us!"

"And it was Tish who invited everyone to this thing in the first place. I'd say technically, it was her fault." Leo put his 2 pence in.

Tish elbowed him in the stomach. Before anymore could be said there was a crash behind them. The Doctor, Rose and Jack ran off, Martha started following, "Leave him." Francine begged pulling her back, but Martha shook her head, pulled her arm out her mother's grip and ran towards the Doctor.

The ambulance doors were open and the people inside had been sucked dry. "Lazarus, back from the dead. Should have known really." The Doctor murmured to himself.

"Where's he gone?" Martha asked. The Doctor pulled out the Sonic and pushed the button, turning around the Doctor ended up pointing at the ambulance.

"Nowhere." The Doctor replied, Rose looked pasted the Ambulance.

"The Church."

"Cathedral." Jack corrected her.

Still holding onto the Sonic, the Doctor walked into the Cathedral.

AN/ Nice long one. May be a while until I next update. Exams coming up sorry :(  
That thing I said about Rose's Scorpions, that really happened to me *shudder*


	33. Lazarus Experiment 3

"Do you think he's here?" Martha asked.

"Where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?" The Doctor answered, holding the sonic screwdriver up pointing it forwards, it was making a steady beep. They began walking down, in the middle of the rows of chairs. The Doctor was looking forwards, Rose turned to look to the left, Martha to the right. Jack walked behind them looking back. They made it to the alter; behind it was Lazarus, kneeling on the floor, just a red blanket around himself. He was breathing hard.

"_He looks so…pitiful."_

The Doctor began pacing around Lazarus.

"I came here before. A lifetime ago." Lazarus began speaking, explaining why he was there. I thought I was going to die then, in fact I was _sure_ of it. I sat here. Just a child, the sound of planes and bombs outside."

"The blitz." The Doctor put in.

"You've read about it then." Lazarus dismissed.

"I was there."

Lazarus shook his head, "You're too young."

"So are you." The Doctor smirked.

Lazarus laughed for a moment before he gasped in pain, his head moving backwards, sounded like every bone in his body was clicking, growing, changing. Rose and Martha tensed both thinking he was going to change once more, but instead his head fell forwards, as he began breathing hard again and continued his speech, "In the morning the fires had died down and I was still alive…I swore I'd _never_ face death like that ever again." As Rose watched the Doctor, she noticed him studying something on the roof; Rose looked up but couldn't see anything. "So, defenceless, I would arm myself fight back. Undefeated."

"That's what you were trying to do today?"

"That's what I _did _today!"

"What about the other people who _died_?" The Doctor seemed to be losing his temper.

"They were nothing! I changed the course of history."

"Any of them might have done too. You think History's only made with equations? Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that."

"No! Doctor, Avoiding death, that's being human. It's our strongest impulse is to cling to life with every fibre of being. Now I've done what everyone before had tried to do, I've simply been more successful." Lazarus gasped and threw his head back in pain again; Rose cringed as she heard all his back and neck click with every movement.

"Look at yourself! You're mutating! You have no control over it. You call _that _success?"

"I call it progress." Lazarus gasped out, "I'm more now than I was. More than just an ordinary human."

"There's no such thing as an ordinary human."

"_**Nobody ordinary, everyone is amazing in their own way."**_

"He's gonna change again isn't he?" Rose asked, moving to stand next to the Doctor.

"Yeah, if I can get him up to the bell tower I have a plan."

The Doctor moved and began pacing around Lazarus again. "You're so sentimental Doctor." Lazarus wheezed, "Maybe you are older than you look."

"I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end you just get tried. Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to you. Tired of watching everything turn to _dust_." The Doctor stopped pacing and bent down to Lazarus' level, "If you live long enough Lazarus, there'll be nobody left and you'll end up alone."

"_But The Doctor is _not _alone. He has me, Jack and Martha."_

"_**The Doctor is never going to be alone. I'm not leaving him."**_

"That's a price worth paying."

"Is it?"

"_**No. Being alone is not worth paying!"**_

Before Lazarus could reply he gasped in pain once more. "I will feed soon." Lazarus gasped out once he'd calm slightly.

"I won't let you." The Doctor threatened.

"You haven't been able to stop me so far."

"We need to get him up there." Martha whispered a moment ago.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't you dare." Jack ordered her, whispering. "I'll do it."

"No. Jack." Rose whispered back.

"I won't stay dead. You and Martha will." Without discussing it further Jack walked forward, "I'll stop you Lazarus. Even if it kills me."

"Then I'll kill you." Lazarus said furiously.

"Jack." The Doctor warned.

"Then try it." Lazarus growled and jumped up. Jack ran towards the stairs with Lazarus following. Without even thinking about it Rose and Martha began to followed, but the Doctor managed to grabbed Rose's arm just in time.

"Don't." he cautioned her, "They'll be alright." After insuring Rose won't leave the Doctor looked around, up near the ceiling "Where are they?"

"Martha? Jack?" Rose shouted.

Jacks head poked out a small archway, very high up, Martha's just behind him. " Jack! Take him to the very top. The Bell Tower, hear me?"

******************DOCTOR WHO******************

Jack was running up the stairs, Martha was right behind him and he could hear Lazarus behind them and he was gasping in pain, "Come on Martha! Faster. He's changing!" Jack shouted at her as they quickened their pace.

"Martha? Jack?" Jack heard Rose shouting; he stopped at an archway and poked his head through.

"Jack! Take him to the very top. The Bell Tower, hear me?" The Doctor told him.

"Bell Tower. Consider it done."

"Jack." Jack felt Martha pulling on his arm, turning he saw Lazarus in scorpion form running at them.

Running up more and more stairs, they made it to the top; a huge bell was hanging just above them.

"_There's nowhere to go…"_

"We're trapped." Martha pointed out.

"No. The Doctor needs us here."

"Doesn't stop us from being trapped." Jack smirked at Martha, before frowning as Lazarus stomped in to the room and looked right at them. "If he takes me, get down stairs, quickly!"

"But…"

"_Don't argue_ Martha. I'll be fine!" Music started playing from the organ, Jack couldn't stop the grin as he recognised 'just can't wait to be king' from the lion king. Lazarus moved closer and his tail moved towards them, Martha screamed, "_Get back_!" Jack shouted at Martha, stepping in front of her.

*******************DOCTOR WHO******************

"Come on Rose." Rose followed the Doctor as he ran through a small archway, and up some stairs into a small room, mostly full up with a huge organ, the Doctor and Rose looked up and there were at least 50 pipes, all different shapes and sizes. Rose had never seen an organ before and had to resist the urge to look around at all the different buttons. "Doctor?" she questioned, knowing he'd understand her unasked question.

"Hyper Sonic sound waves will make him fall. 5 4 7 2 3. In there!" the Doctor told Rose pulling his Sonic out and pointing at a small hole in the side of the organ. As Rose did that he pulled and pushed on buttons.

Rose looked up as she heard Martha scream and Jack shout at her to get back. The Doctor glanced up and clicked his fingers, before resting his hands on some piano keys and started playing, "Here's some Lion King just for you Rose." Rose couldn't stop her smile as she recognised 'just can't wait to be king'.

"Trust you Doctor." She muttered, the Doctor grinned and winked at her.

A Roar came from above them and a crash, Rose leaned over the edge to try and see up to the bell tower but couldn't see anything, planks of wood feel down hitting the floor with a bang loud enough to make Rose jump.

"Needs to be louder." The Doctor muttered and pulled the sonic out, changed the setting and pushed it back into the hole. "Cover your ears." Rose did but as he started playing again she could still hear it, it was loud, and this time Rose recognized Be Prepared.

*****************DOCTOR WHO*******************

Lazarus' tail hit the wooden bar which was around the hole back to the main floor, and then a moment later his tail hit Martha across the face causing her to fall; she only just managed to grabbed hold of the edge. "Martha!" Jack shouted. Lazarus kept reaching forward a prying Martha's hand of the edge, but she kept reaching for it again, but Jack could see she was getting weaker by the second, her hands were slipping.

"_**I need to do something! Distract him! Talk like the Doctor does! Jack who are you kidding, you're not the Doctor! But you've got to try."**_

Jack shook himself out of his internal argument and started talking to Lazarus. "OI! Lazarus! If you push her off, what good would that do you? See I can't die so if you take me, take all my energy, happened before, hopefully I'd wake up a day later instead of 2 days." Before Lazarus could do anything else the music began again, this time it was 'Be Prepared' and was much louder. Jack had to cover his ears and felt so sorry for Martha having to listen, not cover her ears. Lazarus was screaming and roaring, before he fell, past Martha and down, down, down, hitting the floor with a loud crack. The music immediately stopped and Jack reached forward grabbing Martha's arm. "I've got you." He pulled her up and laughed loudly in relief that Martha was ok. He hugged her tightly.

"Jack! Martha!" the Doctor shouted up to them.

"Jack! Martha!" Rose shouted, more forcefully.

"We're ok!" Jack shouted, "We're alive." He crawled closer to the edge and looked down to see saw a human body, Lazarus. Looking around he saw Rose and the Doctor in a different room leaning over and waved at him.

The Doctor and Rose sighed in relief, finally allowing themselves to relax.

"Come on." Jack stood and held out his hand, Martha took it and he helped her up. They walked slowly down the stairs. Eventually they reached the bottom, Rose and the Doctor were running towards them, Jack grabbed the Doctor into a hug, the Doctor glared at Rose when he saw her laughing at him. Martha came behind Jack and Rose gave her a hug.

"I didn't know you could play," Jack said to the Doctor, he looked at Rose, "That makes you all the more…what's the word…sexy." Rose blushed at Jacks wink and the Doctor roll his eyes.

"How'd you learn?" Martha asked.

"Well, you hang around Beethoven you learn a few things."

"Especially about playing loud." Martha grinned.

The Doctor smiled for a moment, looking slightly confused, "Sorry?"

Everyone just laughed at him, and Rose grabbed his hand, "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah." The Doctor quickly agreed he looked at Lazarus' body once more before following Jack and Martha out.

Before they knew it they were back at Martha's flat, and the Doctor opened up the TARDIS. "Something else that escalated then."

"Must be a pattern developing, you should take care in the future…and the past…and any other time period you end up in."

"It's been fun though, hasn't it?"

"Yeah!" Martha grinned at him. "Very."

"Well. See you soon yeah?" Martha asked.

"Of course." The Doctor smiled. He gave her a bear hug before walking into the TARDIS.

"Martha, ring these people." Jack passed her a small piece of paper with a number written on to it. "Friends of mine. Torchwood 3. Say Captain Jack Harkness is safe; he's with the Doctor and is offering a job to help Dr. Owen Harper. It's in Cardiff."

"Thank you Jack." Martha took the paper and stuck it on the pin board next to Rose's number, and then reached forward and gave him a hug which he returned, then stepped into the TARDIS.

Rose just smiled at Martha, "I'll make sure we visit." She gave her a hug and followed the Doctor into the TARDIS. Rose watched as the TARDIS dematerialized.

Her phone ran and Martha couldn't help but smiled at the timing, she picked it up, "Hey Mum."

AN/ Sorry for everyone who want to keep Martha, but there were more people who didn't want her to stay.

Who saw today's episode? It was amazing! Can't wait to get to it, with Rose and the TARDIS. My favourite episode this season.


	34. 42 Part 1

After a not so smooth ride they eventually landed. The Doctor was the first one to leave the TARDIS. Rose, Jack and Sirius the Clabro followed behind. "Whoa! That is hot!" The Doctor announced loudly. Rose gasped as she felt the heat hit her, the Doctor was right, that is hot.

Rose and Jack both pulled their jackets off and threw them into the TARDIS.

"Venting system. Working at full pelt trying to cool down." The Doctor said, bending down to look at a screen, "At...well...where ever it is we are."

"Hope it's cooler out here." Jack said walking to a door and pushing it open. He was hit with a cool wave of air. Well...it wasn't cold but compared to inside...

"Oi! You three! Get out of there!" voices' were shouting running towards them, a woman with two men. Soon as Sirius followed them out one of the men shut the door they came through.

"Who are you? What are you doing on my ship?" the woman asked the Doctor.

"Are you police?" the man who shut the door asked.

"Why would we be police?" Jack asked, "Did you call the police?"

"No." The woman told him.

"We caught you're distress signal." Rose told her.

"This is a ship right? Why are there no engines?" the Doctor asked.

"It went dead four minutes ago."

"So maybe we should stop chatting and get to engineering, _Captain_!"

"**Secure closer active." **A voice over what sounded like an intercom told them.

"What?" the woman said sounding worried.

"This ship has gone mad." One of them men said.

"Who activated secure closer?" Another woman said running towards them making it through a door just as it closed. "I nearly got locked in area 27." The new woman looked at the Doctor. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor; this is Rose, Jack and our dog Sirius." The Doctor answered, for once he didn't sound cheerful in his introductions, but Rose was too busy to notice, she wandered over to a window, bright light shining through it.

"**Impact projection 42 minutes 27 seconds."** The intercom voice said again.

"We'll get out of this, I promise." The Captain said, seemingly trying to convince herself as well as others.

"42 minutes until what?" the Doctor asked, glancing over at Rose who was staring out the window, shock and fear written all over her face.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted urgently as she saw what was out the window. The Doctor and Jack ran over and looked out the window.

"42 minutes until we crash into the sun." The Captain told them. Outside was a huge burning ball of gas and fire and lava, a sun.

The Doctor ran back to the Captain and grabbed her arms, "How many crew members on board?"

"Seven including us."

"We take cargo across the galaxy, everything's automated." One of the men explained.

"I can get you out!" the Doctor told them running to the door they came through.

"What's he doing?" "Don't!" the Crew shouted at him but he opened the door and was thrown backwards onto the floor by the heat. Sirius who was in line of the heat squealed and ran backwards, knocking into Rose's legs, Rose bent down and petted him once she was sure the Doctor was alright.

"But my ships in there!" he shouted as one of the crew ran and shut the door. Locking it. "It's our life boat." The Doctor told them as Jack helped him up.

"It's lava."

"It's mad in there. Up 3000 degrees in ten seconds and still rising." The 2nd woman told them as she read off a reading which was on the wall next to the door. The pin was far into the red.

"The closer we get to the sun the hot'er that rooms gonna get." The taller of the men warned.

"So we fix the engines and steer the ship away from the sun. _Simple_." The Doctor said, "Engine room this way right?" the Doctor asked but didn't wait for an answer he ran through the door and down some steps. The Captain and everyone else followed quickly.

"_**How does the Doctor get everyone just to listen and follow?"**_ Jack wondered as he whistled for Sirius.

They ran down some stairs into a room, which reminded Rose of the garage where Mickey used to work. It was full of pipes, most broken and right in the middle was a huge engine, it didn't look good and even Rose, who doesn't know a thing about engines knew it shouldn't look like that.

"Blimey, do you always keep things in such a mess?" the Doctor asked as he walked over to the engine.

"Oh My God." The Captain exclaimed.

"_Guess it wasn't like this when they left then."_

"OI. Sirius, No." Jack warned Sirius when he sniffed at a pipe and looked like he was going to bite it.

"What happened?" the shorter man asked. "It's wrecked."

"Pretty efficiently too. Someone knew what they were doing." The Doctor supposed

"Where are your other crew members?" Jack asked.

"Has anyone heard from them?" the Captain asked sounding very worried, she looked at everyone in the group, even right at Jack as if he knew.

"No." The Taller man told her, shaking his head to emphasis the no.

"You mean someone did _this_," Rose gestured towards the destroyed engine, "On purpose?"

"Yeah." Jack nodded, "It's too perfectly done."

"How can you destroy something perfectly?" Rose wondered out loud. The only answer she got was Sirius nose butting her leg.

The Captain was talking on the intercom, she was asking for an Aston and Korwin. "Where are they?" The Captain exclaimed when she put the com down, "They should be down here."

"We're in the Tarachy system!" The Doctor sounded happy about that. "You are a long way from home Rose, half a universe."

"Nope." Rose stated causing the Doctor to give her a questioning look, "Home is just a few meters that way." Rose pointed in the direction they came from; the Doctor couldn't help but smile at that.

"_**The TARDIS is her home."**_

But his smile quickly disappeared when he saw a new piece of information; he turned and looked right at the captain, he looked confused and slightly angry. "And you are still using energy scopes for fusion, hasn't that been outlawed yet?"

The captain shared a look with one of her crew members, "We're due to upgrade next docking." She walked away from the Doctor.

"_She's lying." _Rose thought to herself.

"Scan all, engine report?" the Captain shouted to the team.

The taller of the men walked over to a computer screen that sat by the engine. Rose tried to look but didn't understand any of the techno babble on the screen. But she could hear beeps, which sounded like when she used the computer and did something that it didn't like or didn't let her do.

"No response." The Man said, quickly walking over to the side of the engine, leaning over to look at some of the wires and pipes. "Their burnt out." He told them sounding disheartened. He dropped the pipes on the floor. "The controls are _wrecked_ I can't get them back online."

"Oh come on!" The Doctor exclaimed, "Oxsiluary engines! _Every_ craft's got Oxsiulrys!"

"We don't have access from here. Oxsiluary controls are at the front of the ship." The Captain explained.

"There are 29 password sealed doors in-between us at it. You'll never get there on time."

"Isn't there an over ride switch or something?" Jack asked.

"Sealed closer means what it says. They're all deadlock sealed."

"So no sonic then?" Rose asked.

"Nope. Doesn't do deadlock or wood."

"It doesn't do wood?" Rose asked shaking her head.

"We have no engines, no time and no chance."

"Oh listen to you! Defeated before you've even _started_!" the Doctor shouted at them, "Where's you Dunkirk spirit? Who's got the passwords?"

"Randomly generated, reckon I've got most of them." The short man said, "Sorry, Riley Vashtee." Riley had a Lancashire accent and held out his hand to shake. Jack took it.

"Then what are you waiting for Riley Vashtee?" the Doctor asked, "Get on it."

"It's a two person job. I take this for the questions." Riley pulled a large medical looking bag down from a ledge. "And they'll have to carry this." He pulled down a large red metal thing that reminded Rose of the clamps her and the Doctor held on to so they didn't fall through the void.

"_What if I fell...the Doctor...Jack wouldn't be with him...he might not have met Martha...he'd be all alone..."_ Rose shook herself out of her sad thoughts and concentrated on what was happening.

"I'll help you." Rose offered.

"Jack, go with them as well. If I need you I'll call."

Jack whistled for Sirius to go with them so that he wouldn't get in the Doctor's way. Soon as they left a voice cam over the intercom, "McDonnell, it's Ashton."

The Captain, McDonnell ran over to the speaker, "Where are you? I was calling you!"

"Get up to the med centre _now_." Ashton ordered, he sounded urgent.

McDonnell ran off back up the way they came, past Rose, Jack and Riley and through another door Rose hadn't noticed before.

"**Impact in 34:31." **The intercom voice told them.

They made it into another room the med centre, three people were inside, and one was on a table struggling while the other two held him down.

"Korwin!" McDonnell shouted as she ran into the room. "What's happened? Is he ok?"

"Ah! Help me! It's burning me!" Korwin was shouting his eyes were closed tight as if there was something he _really_ didn't want to see.

"How long's he been like this?" the Doctor asked running over and stood by the dark skinned girl looking over at Korwin.

"Aston just brought him in." The dark skinned girl told him, the Doctor assumed the other guy across the table was Ashton.

"What are you doing?" McDonnell shouted as the Doctor brought out the sonic screwdriver and scanned Korwin.

"Don't get to close to him." The Doctor warned.

"Don't be stupid! He's my husband!"

"_He's_ just sabotaged our ship." The man, Ashton said.

"What?"

"He went mad. Put the ship under secure closer and then sent a heat pulse to metre control." Ashton explained.

"No, he wouldn't do that." McDonnell obviously had a lot of faith in her husband.

"I saw it happen."

"Korwin." The Doctor said softly. "Korwin, open your eyes for me a second."

"I can't." Korwin groaned.

"Yeah, course you can, go on."

"Don't let me look at you! Please!" Korwin begged.

"Alright." The Doctor leaned over and grabbed a sedative gun on the medical table at Korwin's feet. He then leaned back over my Korwin's head and pressed it against his neck and pressed the trigger. After a moment Korwin fell slack, unconscious.

"What's wrong with him?" McDonnell asked.

"Rising body temperature. Unusual energy readings." The Doctor muttered, mostly to himself. _**"What could it be? I've never seen anything like it...ah isn't that a..."**_ The Doctor nodded to the small opening by Korwin's head, "Statuses chamber. I do love a good statuses chamber, keep him sedated in there and regulate the body temperature." The girl nodded at the Doctor and turned around to use the computer behind her. "And just perform a bio scan for body tissue on metropolis detail."

"Doing it now." She assured him.

"Oh you're good." The Doctor told her with a grin, "Anyone else presenting these symptoms?"

"Not so far."

"Well...that's something."

"Abby, what is the matter with him?" McDonnell begged.

The dark skinned girl, Abby shook her head.

"Some kind of infection." The Doctor took over, "We'll know more after the test results. Now, Allons-y back down stairs. See about those engines. _Go._" Ashton left to try and help down stairs. "Hey." He said softly, McDonnell looked at him, "Go." McDonnell followed Aston quickly. "Call us if there's news. Any questions?" the Doctor asked just before he left.

"Just one." The Doctor stopped and looked back, "Who are you?" The Abbey asked.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor answered quickly before running down the stairs.

"**Heat shield failing at 20 percent. Impact in 32:50."**

************************DOCTOR WHO********************

After the Doctor and McDonnell ran past them, Riley opened up the bag and pulled out a large computer screen, which looked a lot like a Mac. Riley quickly showed Jack and Rose how to fix the clamp on, before he began typing on the computer, "Fix the clamp on!" he ordered. Jack did that quickly.

"What are you typing?" Rose asked, standing next to Riley. "Sit." She said quietly to Sirius who immediately obeyed her, confusion was in his eyes though, _"Don't normally need to tell him to do anything."_

"This door's trip code is the answer to a random question set by the crew. Nine tours back we got drunk, thought 'em up. Reckoning was, if we're hijacked we're the only ones who know all the answered."

"What's the clamp for?" Rose asked.

"This," He patted the computer, "Sends a remote pulse to the clamp. But we only get one chance per door. Get it wrong and the whole system _freezes_. We're trapped. Ok, first question. Date of SS Pentallian's first flight? That's alright." He quickly typed in the answer, "Go!"

Jack grinned as a light on the clamp turned green and the door swung open. They ran through leaving the door open once they passed.

"Abby, how's Korwin doing?" Rose, Jack and Riley heard the Doctor ask over intercom.

"He's under heavy sedation. I'm just trying to make sense of this data. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll let you know." Abbey replied back, she sounded worried and unsure.

"Rose? Jack? How you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Past one door on to the next." Rose told him.

"You need to move _faster_!" Rose choose not to answer him, instead focused on taking the clamp from Jack and fixing it on as Riley read out the next question.

"Write in the next number in the sequence: 313, 331, 367. What?"

"I thought you should know all the answers? The crew set them right?" Jack asked him reading over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but we swapped around as we set them."

"379." Jack said after a moment.

"What?" Riley asked.

"379. He's right, type it in." The Doctor ordered through the intercom.

Riley typed it in, a moment later the light on the clamp turned green and the door opened.

"Keep moving, fast as you can. And Rose, Jack? Look after each other. There might be something else on the ship."

"Great." Rose muttered, "Some crazy monster _again_."

Jack smirked at Rose, "Always is."

"**Impact in 30:50."**

Rose fixed the clamp on while Riley read out the question, "Classical Music: Who had more pre-download number ones, Elvis Presley or the Bea-at-les? How we supposed to know that?"

"Elvis or the Beatles? Mum was a huge fan of both of them!" Rose mumbled to herself, "I should know this!"

"Doctor?" Jack asked through the intercom, "Who had more number one downloads, Elvis or the Beatles?"

"Elvis! No! The Beatles! Arg. I don't know. I am a bit busy!" The Doctor shouted, sounding annoyed.

************************DOCTOR WHO********************

"Where was I?" the Doctor muttered to himself when Jack cut off on the intercom, "Here comes the sun..._no _Resources, so the powers still working, the generators going, if we can harness that..."

"Use the generator to jump start the ship?" McDonnell asked, getting on track to the Doctor's train of thought.

"Exactly! Or at the very least it'll buy us some more time."

"_That _is brilliant." McDonnell sounded very impressed.

"I know. See. A tiny glimmer of hope." The Doctor grinned at the crew.

"If it works." The taller man said who the Doctor now knew as Scannell.

"Oh believe me. You're gonna make it work." McDonnell ordered. Scannell sighed slightly and walked back over to the engine.

"That told him!" The Doctor said cheerfully, smirking at McDonnell.

"Doctor. These readings are starting to scare me?" Abby said through the intercom.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"Korwin's body's changing, his whole biological make up, it's impossible...This is med centre! Urgent assistance requested, urgent assistance!" the Doctor didn't hesitate, he ran, straight for the med centre.

"Stay here! Keep working!" the Doctor shouted back. But McDonnell and Scannell followed him.

"Abby. They're on their way." Erina told her.

************************DOCTOR WHO********************

"**Impact in 29:46."**

Jack pulled his phone out, "Got some friends I can ring."

"Martha?" Rose asked.

"No, haven't got her number yet...I'll ring Ianto's desk at Torchwood. He's more likely to answer." Jack told Rose as he typed in the number.

It was answered after only one ring, "Hello? Ianto Jones. How can I help?" a strong welsh accent said through the phone which was on loud speaker.

"Ianto! How great it is to here you're sexy voce."

"Jack?" The man Ianto said down the phone.

"Did you say Jack?" "Is that Jack?" More voice's asked in the background.

"Ianto, I need you to look something up for me."

"Gwen!" Ianto shouted, his voice sounded a short distance away.

"Jack _where the hell have you been_?" another welsh accent said through the phone, female.

"Gwen, I haven't got time for this now. Give the phone back to Ianto."

"No Jack, when u disappear for-" Gwen was cut off and Ianto came back on.

"What do you need Jack?"

"Look up who had more downloads, Elvis or the Beatles?"

"Doing it now, what do you need it for?"

"Save mine and some friends lives." Jack answered honestly.

"Ah. Better be quick then."

"Please."

"Burn with me." A very creepy male voice said over the intercom causing Jack to look up.

"What was that?" Rose asked, Riley shrugged and shook his head.

"Elvis." Ianto answered.

"Are you sure? We only have one chance."

"That's what every page on Google says."

"Elvis." Jack told Riley who quickly typed it in. "Thank you Yan! You are _fantastic_."

A loud pained scream echoed throughout the whole ship. "What was that? Jack, where are you?"

"Can't talk. We might need you again, stay ready please. Explain later." Jack quickly cut off as they ran through the door.

************************DOCTOR WHO********************

The Doctor saw Scannell running next to Captain McDonnell. "I told you to stay in engineering."

"I only take orders from one person round 'ere." Scannell told him and walked right past him.

"Is he always this cheery?" the Doctor asked. McDonnell followed Scannell past the Doctor.

A scream echoed through the whole of the ship and the Doctor began to run. "Doctor, what was that?" Rose asked through the com.

"Keep working on those doors!" the Doctor shouted back choosing not to answer just yet.

"**Impact in 27:06."**

They made it into the med bay and there was nothing, "Korwin's gone." McDonnell muttered in surprise, the Doctor walked to the bed where Korwin was before and scanned it with the Sonic Screwdriver.

"Oh My God." Scannell muttered the Doctor and McDonnell turned to look at Scannell. Scannell was looking at the wall, it was red, but with a huge black scorch, human shaped with one arm above the head and a bump on the head, looking suspiciously like the bun Abby had her hair tied up as. The Doctor walked slowly over to it, "Tell me that's not Lerner?" Scannell asked.

The Doctor touched the edge of the human scorch mark. "There's vaporisation and oh..." the Doctor turned to look at the other two in the room, "I've never seen one this ferocious. Burn with me..."

"That's what we heard Korwin say." Scannell realized.

"What? Do you think...? No way Scannell, tell him! Korwin is _not_ a killer! He can't vaporise people, he's human." McDonnell tried to convince the Doctor but he didn't listen, instead his attention turned to the paper on the floor.

"Bio scan results," He explained looking at them. "Internal temperature 100 degrees...body oxygen replaced by _hydrogen_? Korwin hasn't been infected, he's been _overwhelmed_." McDonnell snatched the papers out the Doctor's hands.

"Test results are wrong!"

"What is it though?" the Doctor wasn't stopped by McDonnell and took the paper back from her. "Parasite? Mutagenic virus? Something that needs a host's body, but how'd it get inside him?" The Doctor held the results up to the light.

"Stop talking like he's some kind of experiment!"

"Where's this ship been? Have you made planet fall recently?" McDonnell shook her head, "Docked with any other vessels? Any sort of external contact at all?"

McDonnell shook her head again, "What is this? An interrogation?"

"We've got to _stop_ him before he kills again."

"We're _just _a cargo ship!" McDonnell cried, she turned and covered her face with her hands.

"Doctor if you give her a minute." Scannell asked.

The Doctor stood impatiently for a moment. _**"We don't have long!" **_The Doctor resisted the urge the tap his foot.

"I'm fine." McDonnell assured them, "I need to warn the crew." She reached for the intercom, "Everybody listen to me. Something has infected Korwin. We think...He killed Abby Lerner. Don't go anywhere near him, is that clear?"

"Understood Captain." Ashton replied, "Erina, get back 'ere with that equipment. Quickly."

"**Impact in 24:51"**

"Is this infection permanent? Can you cure him?" McDonnell asked.

"I dunno." the Doctor lied.

"Do _not _lie to me Doctor. Eleven years we've been married. Choose this ship together. He keeps me honest." She looked him in the eye, "So I don't want false hope."

"The parasite's to aggressive. You're husbands gone." The Doctor said honestly. "There's no way back I'm sorry."

"Thank you." McDonnell nodded shutting her eyes.

The Doctor nodded, "Are you certain nothing happened to provoke this?" he asked her a moment later. "Nobody's working on anything secret? 'Cause it's _vital _that you tell me."

"I know _every_ inch of the ship. I know _every_ detail of my crew's lives. There is _nothing_."

"Then why's this thing so interested in you?"

"I wish I knew."

************************DOCTOR WHO********************

They made it through door number 17 after a particularly difficult question about human DNA.

"Come on!" Riley hit the side of his computer when it was working to slow. "Everything on this ship is so cheap!"

Sirius began growling quietly. "Sirius, what is it boy?" Rose asked. Jack fixed the clamp on the next door and glanced back at Sirius. "Doctor, I think something's up, Sirius is growling."

Before the Doctor could reply everyone in the room heard a bang of metal on metal was heard from the door they just came through.

"Who's there?" Riley demanded.

"Rose, what is it?" The Doctor replied.

"Doctor someone's here, area 17."

"I'm coming." He cut off and started running.

A man stepped through the door; he was wearing green top and a red helmet on his head, a black sheet covering over his eyes and a small dial next to the eyes.

"_He looks like that child who kept asking for him mummy..."_

"Is it Korwin?" Jack asked.

"No, hold on a minute. Ashton." Riley told them, he sighed, relieved.

"Burn with me." Ashton said in the same creepy voice as they heard earlier.

"Doctor! It's Ashton, something's not right."

"Well. If you wanna help-"

"Burn with me. Burn with me." Aston repeated he lifted his hand to move the small dial.

"Wait." Jack ordered, Ashton brought his hand down from his helmet and Jack stepped slightly in front of Rose, "What do you want? Who are you? No scrap that. _What_ are you?"

Ashton just looked at him a moment and his hand quickly went the dial and all Jack had time for was to push Rose away from him and cover his eyes as a huge bright light enveloped him. All he could do was scream in pain.


	35. 42 Part 2

The Doctor made in into the room just as Ashton re-covered his eyes. "Jack!" Rose screamed and ran to the wall were Jack was, all was left was a scorch mark and a small pile of ash on the floor. Sirius whined, not knowing what was happening but aware it was bad and sad.

"OI!" The Doctor shouted as he ran into the room and saw Ashton. "What are you?" The Doctor asked, "What do you what? Why _this_ ship?"

"No Doctor! He'll kill you!" Rose tried to warn him, but the Doctor didn't listen.

"I want to see what you are." The Doctor stood his ground as Ashton walked right up to him, literally nose to nose but the Doctor didn't budge, Ashton reached upwards for the dial on his helmet, but before anything else could happen Ashton jerked backwards, holding his stomach as if he was just kicked. The Doctor didn't move, instead he just watched carefully, Ashton stood up barely a second later as if nothing happened and stormed past the Doctor, shoving his shoulder on the way as soon as Ashton was out of sight the Doctor ran straight for the intercom, "McDonnell? Ashton's heading in your direction! He's been infected like Korwin!"

"Korwin's dead, Doctor." Scannell replied, sorrow in his voice, they were friends.

"Dead how?"

"Frozen." Before he could explain any more the Doctor realized something was wrong. Rose was kneeling on the floor holding Sirius and crying. Riley was leaning against a door breathing hard, eyes wide and scared. The wall next to where Rose was knelt the Doctor looked right where he didn't want to. A human shaped scorch mark, the Doctor knew what it was but he had to ask, it couldn't be. "Where's Jack?"

"He...moved that glass thing covering his eyes and light, so bright...Jack he screamed and then..." Rose stuttered. She couldn't find the right words so she just gestured to the scorch mark. "How can he come back? He normally has a body...he has no body...Doctor...Where's his body Doctor?" Rose sounded defeated and that broke the Doctor's hearts.

"_**No...He can't be him. Jack...vaporised." **_The Doctor shut his eyes for a moment, _**"When did I start caring for him? He's…"**_

"**Impact in 17:05."**

The Doctor opened his eyes, "We need to get these doors open. I'll help with the Questions. Come on." Rose blinked a few times but managed to hold back her tears and stand up.

"_No time to grieve."_

"What are you waiting for then?" Rose asked. The Doctor dived straight for the computer, quickly reading the question and typing the answer.

"Next one! Go!" The clamp light turned green and the door opened. Rose took one more look at where Jack had been and ran through.

Riley watched them in confusion for a moment, but as soon as he re-gained his senses he quickly ran forward to help them. They got through the doors quicker than before with the Doctor helping. McDonnell and Scannell joined them and joined in answering the questions. Only McDonnell, Scannell and Riley left alive were left alive from the crew. The Doctor was busy working out all the answers, but Rose was left with clamping the doors and so alone with her thoughts.

"_Jack…he can't be dead. He has to come back…but how can he come back from nothing? Only a pile of ashes…maybe…no I can't hope I can't be disappointed."_

"**Impact in 11:15."**

They ran through the next door and Rose shook her head to rid the thoughts. They had 10 left to go when they heard the scream; it was pain, so much pain. But Aside from the pained scream, Rose couldn't stop the smile. That was Jack's scream. _"He's alive."_

"I'll look." Riley said.

"I'll come." McDonnell said.

"I'll go too." Rose put in. "Sirius, come."

"Oi!" The Doctor said before Rose left, she turned to look, "Be careful." He warned holding eye contact for a moment but eventually tore his eyes away to type in the next answer.

***********************DOCTOR WHO**************************

There was so much pain, Jack couldn't contain it, and he screamed his body had grown back from the ashes, he was alive. The pain stopped as suddenly as it began. Jack stood up and stretched all his bones clicking, he couldn't stop the laugh. _**"I thought that was it...a few months ago I would have been glad for it to be over...but now...I'm alive!"**_

But then he felt something else, it wasn't right…McDonnell and Riley ran over to him, "Jack, you're alive." Rose stated.

"Ahh!" Jack gasped and jerked backwards, he closed his eyes...the sun, it burned…Ashton was taken by the sun. It's alive! "It's Captain McDonnell, it's your fault." Jack didn't know where his words were coming from but he couldn't stop them. "You mine that sun for cheap fuel! You should have scanned for _life_!"

"Riley, get the Doctor!" Rose ordered. Riley obeyed, immediately back through the doors.

"I don't understand?" McDonnell uttered confused.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Rose asked.

The Doctor arrived without Riley but with Sirius.

"The sun is alive. They scooped out its heart to use as fuel and now it's seething!" Jack croaked out.

"How can a sun be alive?" McDonnell asked.

"It's living inside me. Ashton he...Stupid humans! You needed to _scan_!"

"You didn't scan for life?" the Doctor asked, almost shouting.

"_**If the sun's alive then…it's the sun who's been possessing Korwin and Ashton, if Ashton killed Jack, but Jack being…Jack he woke up and that means. Jack's been possessed."**_

"It takes too long. We would have been caught! Fusion scopes are illegal!" McDonnell admitted _finally_. Jack couldn't hold in the scream and Rose couldn't stop herself jumping forward to comfort him, calm him.

"_**To beat heat you need cold…ice."**_

"We need to freeze him." The Doctor ordered. "Status Chamber, come on!" The Doctor and Rose helped Jack up, basically carried him to the med centre and laid him down on the table. "Below minus 200 degrees!"

"_No one_ can survive those temperatures!" McDonnell told them and the Doctor set it to below minus 200.

"No one can survive being vaporised!" Rose countered.

"You _have_ to be right Doctor! I could kill you. It's burning me up the fire, it's so hot! I'm scared Doctor. I'm...Oh God Doctor! It hurts, I'm scared Doctor."

"Come on Jack, calm down, you'll be alright. I'm always right am I not? Now, you ready?"

"No."

Knowing Jack would never be ready the Doctor pushed the leaver and Jack slid into the Chamber. The Doctor pressed the button which caused the chamber's temperature to fall. The Doctor took Rose's hand and squeezed it as they tried to ignore his screams. Sirius barked loudly. "Shh." Rose astonished but with no heat in it. Sirius fell quiet and watched anxiously, not understanding what was happening.

The temperature got to -70 before the screen switched off and all the lights in the chamber and the room went dark. "No! It's still in me! Don't stop it!" Jack shouted out at them.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic and scanned it, "All the powers gone."

"It's be shut by engineering." McDonnell knew.

"Isn't Korwin down there?" the Doctor asked.

"Didn't you say he was dead?" Rose questioned.

"Leave it to me." McDonnell didn't wait, she ran straight out the room and towards Engineering.

"**Impact in 4:47."**

"You defrosting already!" the Doctor announced, "Come on. Jack, you're strong, stronger than this, _you_ can fight it!"

"Get to the front! You need to vent the engines, and get rid of the sun particles in the fuel!" Jack didn't know how he knew what to do, but he did so he told them.

"We can't leave you!" Rose tried.

"You have to! I'll kill you! I can't kill you!"

"Come on." The Doctor still holding Rose's hand, tugged on it, "We'll be back, Jack! Just hold on."

They left the room and ran, as fast as they could, though all 29 still open doors, hoping, begging for Scannell and Riley to have opened all the doors, to have opened all of the doors and be in the spare engine room. They could hear Sirius running behind them, trying to keep up with his panicking Masters.

"Riley? Scannell?" They heard McDonnell say through the intercom, "I'm sorry." She admitted, truly sorry.

"McDonnell? McDonnell?" Scannell shouted back but got no answer.

"**Exterior Air Lock Open."**

Neither the Doctor nor Rose stopped, but both of them did spare a thought for the brave Captain of the ship probably floating towards the sun at this very moment. Only two crew members left of seven.

"**Impact in 2:17."**

"Rose. Doctor." Jack's voice came through the com; his voice was shaking.

"Jack?" the Doctor shouted back without stopping.

"I can't fight it any longer…Doctor…_Burn with me_!"

The Doctor squeezed Rose's hand but didn't stop running, "He'll be alright."

"**Impact in 1:31. Collision alert, collision alert!" **The intercom voice repeated over and over again,** "Impact in 1:07."**

The Doctor and Rose _finally_ ran through door number one into the engine room, Riley and Scannell were both in the room, pressing buttons turning dials. "It's not working!" Riley exclaimed, not understanding.

"Vent the engines; get rid of the sun particles." The Doctor ordered making himself known.

The men choose not to question, not having enough time and already realized the Doctor was almost always right. The men went straight to work and the Doctor joined in. "Rose, you might wanna hold on." Rose grabbed Sirius, picking him up holding him in one arm, and holding onto a bar tightly with the other.

"**Impact in 0:20. 0:15. Fuel dumping is in progress. Fuel dumping is in progress."**

The ship began jerking them everywhere, Rose let go of the bar and fell onto the floor. Sirius barked in joy, confusion and slight pain. Rose had to let go of Sirius and the Clabro grabbed hold of the bar with his teeth. Rose ended up sliding next to the Doctor, he was laughing so Rose took it as a good sign that it was working.

"**Impact averted, impact averted."**

The ship fell still apart from a slow movement, away from the sun. Everyone allowed themselves to breath. Scannell hugged Riley and the Doctor hugged Rose in celebration. Sirius barked happily, sensing the happiness in the air.

"Jack!" Rose and the Doctor exclaimed simultaneously. Once more they ran, back through the 29 doors and up the stars into the med bay. Jack was stood, stretching his back and breathing heavily. Rose and the Doctor ran for him and hugged him tightly in a three way hug.

They stayed in that position for a few more minutes, none of them wanting to let go. But eventually the Doctor knew they had to. "Let's go home."

They walked back down the stairs, Riley and Scannell were they, they both smiled at Jack, "Glad you survive." Riley smiled at him.

"Me too." Jack smirked.

"Think it'll be cool enough?" Rose asked, nodding at the cooling room in-which the TARDIS was in.

The Doctor glanced at Rose then looked at the cooling room, he walked over to it and put the back of his hand against the door and checked the temperature pin at the side, "Guess so. Stand back." Everybody in the room stood behind the door as the Doctor slowly opened it, "It's good." The Doctor told them as he walked into the room and found the TARDIS, "There she is." He sounded impressed, "She survived the lava."

"No way is this your ship." Scannell was disbelieving.

"Compact." The Doctor told them patting the TARDIS on the side. "And another good word, robust! Not even a scorch mark on her."

"Have you got any fuel left? I mean without the sun particles?" Rose asked them.

"No, but we've sent out an official may-day. The official's will pick us up soon enough. Duno how we're gonna explain what happened."

"Just tell them, that sun needs care a protection just like any other living thing." Riley and Scannell nodded as the Doctor opened up the TARDIS and walked inside.

Rose smiled and followed the Doctor into the TARDIS.

Jack shook both men's hands, "You two survived, well done." Soon as Jack shut the door of the TARDIS it dematerialised to the shock and wonder of Riley and Scannell.

AN: If you don't understand how Jack got possessed, if Ashton being possessed by the sun killed Jack, I would assume that Jack would be possessed when he wake up from death. Does that make any sence?


	36. Human Nature 1

**He was running, he could feel and hand in his, Rose. Jack was behind them. He could feel more people...things behind them, causing them. The blue box was in sight. He didn't dare to breathe; he pulled out a key and slipped it into the lock in the blue box. He let Rose and Jack get in first and then followed, just before he closed the door a laser slipped through and hit Jack. "Did they see you?" The Doctor was shouted at Rose.**

"**I don't know!" Rose said.**

"**It's really important! Did they see you?"**

"**No. No I don't think so." Rose told him, Jack gasped and sat up. "You alright Jack?" Rose asked.**

**Jack took him a deep breath, "Yeah, I'll live."**

"_**They need a Timelord...I'm gonna have to be human..."**_

"**I'm gonna have to do it." The Doctor told them.**

"**Do what?" Jack asked.**

"**Make myself Human and you Jack, you need to stay low. They could use you as well."**

"**Use me for what? How will you become human?"**

**The Doctor shook his head, and opened a small hatch in the TARDIS control, "In the video system I'll be there to explain, but now this all relies on you two. You need to trust me."**

"**We do." Rose and Jack told him in union, no doubt in there voice's what so ever.**

"**This watch is me, this watch is-"**

John opened his eyes, he was in bed. That was just a dream, _**"That was different."**_

A hesitant knock at the door brought Jack out of his thoughts; he stood up and pulled on his dressing gown, "Come in."

Rose Tyler his assistant and friend walked in holding a trey with his breakfast on.

"Morning Sir. Just brought your breakfast."

"Thank you Rose."

Rose smiled at him, "Sorry for my intrusion sir but are you alright? You sound a bit...up in the clouds."

"Yes, I um...I just had a strange dream." John admitted he felt as if he could talk to Rose about anything, that he could trust her. "I keep having them actually. I dream that I am a traveller..."

"Well, me you and Mr Harkness have travelled together for a long while." Rose tried to explain the dream with their cover story; John and Jack were brothers. Rose was a good friend. Next door neighbour, John and Jack were very wealthy and had grown up together with Rose. All three of them decided to travel England they had taken money, but were low and decided to get a job for a few months. Three months. The Doctor now John got a job as a History Teacher, Jack became the librarian. Rose became their assistants, Rose's brings Johns food and she helps Jack around his library, she has a room connected to the library just as Jack did. Since they had apparently grown up together they were all on first names terms whilst in private.

"Yes, yes we have...but this was different, in my dreams we travel in Time and Space in a blue police box." John couldn't miss the shocked look Rose gave him, but didn't think much of it. "And I am an alien, with two hearts."

Rose gave a fake laugh which she hoped sounded real. "Alien? Two hearts? Impossible John."

John smiled slightly at her, "Yes, yes of course. I know these dreams are strange, I have had quite a few, but most of them I am hiding I'm not sure what from. I have written most of them down in a journal in a form of fiction."

"Journal of impossible things." Rose mused.

"That's exactly what I have called it." John chuckled.

"Great minds think alike." Rose quoted with a grin.

"Yes I suppose so." John walked over to his desk, and picked up a small book, which looked very well used he handed it to Rose, "I've never shown it to anyone." He admitted.

Rose opened the book and looked through, there was writing, the adventures of the Doctor written down, but also there was a drawing on most pages, the inside of the TARDIS, some of his old forms, and some aliens they've met before, the zombie that wanted their mummy, Cybermen, Rose held in a gasp as she turned the page and found the Daleks. "Wow. Do-John, this is..."

"Strange." John finished for her.

Rose just smiled slightly, but couldn't stop her gasp when she turn to the next page, it was her, "Wow, you've...that's me." She stated dumbly.

"Yes, you have featured in many of my dreams..." John admitted. "Along with Jack." John admitted, "I assume that's from knowing you so long and Jack being my brother, Rose smiled.

"_The Doctor and Jack brothers. When he wakes up he's gonna kill the TARDIS for putting that into his head. Although...he does seem to care about Jack more..."_

She turned to the next page which featured a picture of Jack. "He, in my dreams is an impossible man, who can't seem to die. In some of them I am disgusted by him, but in others I care about him as I should my brother."

"_Yep. The Doctor cares about Jack. Finally!"_

Rose just continued onto the next few pages, a small drawing of the TARDIS in the corner, "Ah that's the box, the magical blue box that's always there, transports us to faraway places." John explained pointing to the small drawing, he turned the page for her and there was a larger drawing of it.

"Has it got a name?" Rose had to ask, _"Does he remember the name?"_

"Um...yes I...it is like an acronym for something. You can borrow the book and read it if you like?"

"Yes, yes I would like that very much thank you."

A knock on the door caused Rose and John to break eye contact, Rose breathed deeply for a moment, trying to stop her madly beating heart.

"Come in?" John called quietly. Jack opened t he door a crack and poke his head through.

Jack caught Rose's eye immediately smiling, "Good morning

Rose. John." Jack pulled his eyes off Rose and turned to look at John, "Just brought you this." He held up a book, Rose couldn't read what it said. "Yesterday you said you needed it?"

John furrowed his brow for a moment before he remembered, "Oh yes, thank you Jack." John walked towards Jack and took the offered book placing it on his desk.

"No problem." Jack nodded at both of them and closed the door as he left.

"I better get going so you can eat and get dressed."

"Yes, yes. See you later?"

"Defiantly."

"_**She is a very strange girl..."**_

Rose closed the door behind her and walked quickly trying to catch up with Jack, holding the book to her chest like it was life support. She finally caught up with him.

"Hey Jack. You need to look at this when we get to the library." Jack nodded, but raised one eyebrow in question. "I took his breakfast in and he had just woken and told me about a dream. He dreamt about that day." Rose explained in a whisper. "He said he'd been having dreams like that, most of them about us three together and he wrote them down in this."

They eventually reached the Library; it was empty as per usual for a morning. Jack took the journal from Rose and flicked through it.

"No way." Jack just made a few comments every few seconds, "Daleks? Cybermen? We're the only friends he's drawn...Me and you."

"We are the most recent." Rose said.

"Maybe that's true for me but-" Jack cut off realizing what he almost said. _**"He loves you. The Doctor trusted me not to tell anyone and as much as I wanna tell Rose, I can't break the Doctor's trust."**_

"But?" Rose asked.

"I don't think that's the case for you." Jack finally expressed.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing really, he just care for you."

"He cares for you to."

Jack shook his head sadly, "No he doesn't. He still feels I'm _wrong_."

"He admitted that in the dreams are first he doesn't want to be near you, but in others, he cares for you like he should as your brother." Rose smirked at Jacks shocked look.

"He told you that?"

"Yep."

********************DOCTOR WHO***********************

John Smith walked past a group of boys walking in formation to class, "Morning sir." A few of the boys said, John nodded at each of them, he reached a door into the school and entered, the headmaster was walking down the stairs.

"Headmaster." John said respectfully nodding his head. He made it to his classroom and there spent most of the day teaching the children, all of them listened as good school boys should.

"_**It's very well-behaved, this place. I thought there would be happy slapping hoodies. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones!"**_John shook his head slightly, wondering where that thought came from.

After his lessons John went to the library and spent an hour writing notes and reading some books. "Jack?" He asked as his younger brother walked past him, Jack looked at him in question, "What's the time?"

"Just passing 5." Jack knew.

"Ah thank you. I better head back to my office."

"Do you need to take the books?"

"Yes um..." he piled them up and attempted to pick them up. Jack watched in amusement for a moment. He stopped Rose as she was about to walk past them.

"Need a hand?" Rose asked.

"No, no it's fine thank you." Rose and Jack watched him for another moment before John gave up, "Yes, a err...hand would be helpful please." Rose pulled off the top half of the books, John took the bottom half.

"Where are they going?"

"Um...Back to my room." John and Rose left the library it was only a short walk back to John's room and Rose placed the books on his desk. "Thank you Rose."

"No problem. I better get back to the library."

"Yes, of course, are you coming down to the village pub tonight?"

"Yep. Jack's escorting me. You can join us if you like?"

"_**Jack's escorting her...But does she want me to join her?"**_

"Do you want me to join you?"

"_YES!"_

"It would be nice."

"Then I will. I will come to the Library at 7?" Rose nodded, barely holding back her smile that wanted to come out. She backed out the room and walked back to the library.

"John said he'll join us to the pub later." She announced to Jack once she was sure the room was empty, but she quickly shut up once she realized Jack was on the phone.

********************DOCTOR WHO***********************

Rose left the room with John and the rest of the library was empty. _**"I need to go see them...but I should explain to them now where I went. **_**Why **_**I went."**_

Jack finally found the courage and pulled his mobile phone out his pocket and dialled Torchwood. "Torchwood three. Toshiko Speaking."

"Tosh! It's Jack. If everyone there?"

"Jack? Yeah, everyone's here." Tosh's voice floated through the phone. She was confused and sounded hurt?

"Put the phone on loud speaker, I thought I'd explain."

"It's on." Tosh told him.

"Jack. Where the _hell_ have you been? When you called Ianto and didn't explain we thought you died! For good!" Gwen's welsh tones came through to him.

"I'm alive Gwen don't worry. But I thought I should explain what happened." He paused to find the words.

"Well?" Owen asked, always the impatient one.

"My Doctor showed up." Jack finally settled on. He glanced up as Rose came in the room announcing that John's coming with them to the pub.

"You're Doctor? Has he fixed you?" Gwen asked.

"No." Jack told them honestly, "He can't, I need to stay like this."

"Are you coming back?" Ianto asked being the calmest one of them all. But Jack wished Ianto didn't ask that.

"_**I can't..."**_

"I'll be over and talk in person soon. I'm not sure when, the Doctor's not the best with timings..." Rose snorted loudly.

"Who was that? Is your Doctor there?" Gwen demanded.

"Not at the moment, that was Rose. A friend of mine." Rose waved at him as if they could see her through the phone, Jack smirked at her, "She says hi. I've got to go now; I shouldn't really be using the phone now. I'll be there soon yeah? Bye." Jack quickly cut off before anyone could protest.

"Torchwood?" Rose asked.

"Yep. I need to go see them soon...I didn't say bye; soon as I found out you and him were there I left. They were properly worried I'd been kidnapped and killed _permanently_."

"Ah." Rose didn't know what else to say to him.

"So, John's coming with us then?"

"Yeah. He said he'll come to the Library at 7." Rose explained.

"Hour and a half then."

"I'm gonna read some of the journal." Rose told him.

An hour and half later John opened the door of the library; both Rose and Jack had their noses buried in a book, Rose was reading the Journal, Jack was reading a history book. Neither of them noticed his presence so he gave a small cough. Both of them shot their heads up so fast John thought it must have hurt. "John!" Rose exclaimed happily.

"Evening, are you two ready?"

Jack closed his back and placed it on his desk, Rose put the journal in the desk draw. "We are." Jack told him.

Rose and Jack walked out the library and shut the door behind them, both Jack and John held out their arms for her to take. She took them both. It was only a short walk to the pub and once they reached it most of the teachers were sitting around the pub drinking, the trio found a small table in the corner.

John held out Rose's chair out for her to sit and pushed her in slightly once she was sat comfortably.

"My round then?" Jack asked. John raised one eyebrow in confusion, "I mean I'll buy you two and myself some drinks."

"No, no. I have money." John offered.

"So do I. I want to buy the drinks for my br-brother and friend." Jack tried to convince them, stumbling over the word brother, all he could think of was Grey when he said that.

"_**But I would be proud for the Doctor to be my brother."**_

John gave in and let Jack buy them some drinks. For the next hour or so they had a few beers, Rose being a woman had to try and act womanly for these times, which made Jack struggle not to laugh at her, they chatted casually. But eventually they all decided to depart back to the school, they left the pub and the maid Jenny was sitting a table drinking alone, Jack felt slightly sorry for her. The nurse, Redfern her name is, was stood, she looked slightly panicky.

"Something wrong ladies?" John asked them. "Bit cold to be standing outside."

"There! _There_, look in the sky" Redfern shouted pointing into the sky; it looked like a falling star, a large one at that. It was bright and tear shaped, a small trail of light flying behind. All the way down here they could hear it. It sounded like an aeroplane overhead. Rose looked at Jack who looked back at her.

"Beautiful." Jenny voiced once it had faded into the distance.

"There. All gone." John said, "Commonly known as a _meteorite_. It's just rocks falling to the ground, that's all."

"It came down in the woods." Redfern exclaimed.

"No, no. They always look close but really they are thousands of miles away. Nothing left but a cinder."

"_Trust the Doctor to know things like that. Well at least he didn't go off on one of his rants. Although, I kind of miss that..."_

"Now I should escort you ladies back to the school." John said to all the ladies, but his eye was resting on Rose.

Rose caught Jacks eye and he nodded at her. "Yes, I would like that." Rose told him and he offered his arm to her, she took it wishing it was his hand.

John looked at Jenny and Redfern questioning. She nodded, "Thank you Professor." Jenny smiled and stood up. Redfern took Johns other offered arm.

"I've left something inside; I'll catch up with you." Jack told them, Rose caught his eye once more and mouthed 'Be careful.' Jack nodded and gave her a look which said 'Always am.' As soon as John, Rose, Redfern and Jenny had left Jack turned and walked into the darkness of the forest. Quickly digging in his pocket he found the sonic screwdriver, hoping he wouldn't see anyone on the way he turned the dial so it just gave light, no scanning or anything. It didn't give much light, but enough for him not to fall on the floor. The forest was dense and creepy, but Jack didn't stop to think about it, just kept walking. He eventually made it to the other side of the forest; it ended up in a huge green field, completely empty. He turned the sonic dial so it scanned for life. As he pointed it towards the forest it just gave off a steady slow beeping noise, but as he turned the beep got fast and louder until he was pointing it directly into the field. He took a few more steps forward and but after only two steps he felt as if he walked into a wall, the space in which he hit into a green light over took it. Jack quickly stepped away so he could see, but the green light faded out after a moment. "Cloak clever. Shouldn't let it glow when get touched though." Jack muttered to himself. "Now...should I go in...?" _**"The Doctor told me to stay low, they could use me...and walking straight into their ship isn't staying low...maybe I'll just stay near the Doctor and be ready to open the watch...I might need the watch first."**_

Jack sighed and turned away to walk back into the forest and back to the school.

AN: Sorry if you were expecting Rose to become a maid, but I thought if Rose was meant to be travelling with 'wealthy men' then the school wouldn't make her a maid, and I am not rasist, but in those times people were and Martha was black so she wouldn't get the best job. But Rose being white is more likely to get a good job? Does that make sence? Let me know if that sounds like I am being rasist. Because I don't want to be. Thank you.


	37. Human Nature 2

John took Rose back to the library and bid her goodnight there, the library was empty as all the boys should be in bed. Rose couldn't help thinking of Harry Potter, The Hogwarts library. She half expected Snape was walk out from behind a stack of shelves. Rose shook those thoughts away and went into her room to get changed. She wore normal 21st century pyjamas. The day clothes were uncomfortable enough. She couldn't be able to sleep in the pyjamas..._"Do they have Pyjamas in these times?"_

Rose climbed into her bed but she couldn't sleep or relax, so instead she got up and went back into the library sitting on the chair and pulled Johns Journal out and read, but she couldn't concentrate. _"When will Jack be back? Hope he's alright. Course he's alright. He's Jack!"_

Rose just started pacing opened a book, stared, closed the book and paced again. She repeated that for 30 minutes until the library door opened and Jack poked his head through. Rose ran over and hugged him tight. "What's this for?" Jack asked her, hugging back.

"I was worried." Rose admitted, releasing him from his hug, but still held his arms.

"No need. I'll always be back for you Rosie." He told her, no doubt in his voice. "A ship was there, invisible, I didn't go inside, the Doctor told me to lay low...they could use me." Jack explained, _**"I should have gone in, at least we'd know what were dealing with...but I can't...if they used me it'd be over, there'd be no point in all the Doctor has done so far."**_

"I glad you didn't go in." Rose told him before a yawn escaped her.

"You're tired, we better go to bed."

Rose looked down at her feet before looking at Jack, "Can I sleep with you again?" Rose asked nervously. Jack held back his innuendo comment and nodded.

"Of course." They had different rooms, but most nights they slept together in Jacks bed, but Jack very rarely slept, he didn't tell Rose but every night they shared the bed he watched her sleep, and this night was no different. Rose rested her head on his bare chest, and curled up next to him, Jack's arm rested around her shoulders and Jack turned his head to look at her and let his thoughts wander. _**"She is beautiful, even with her hair all around her head." **_Jack shook his head slightly to dispel those thoughts. _**"I need to go see the team...Ianto, he sounded worried...he asked if I'm coming back. I want to but I don't want to leave, here with the Doctor...well in a month with the Doctor, it amazing, you see things that I wouldn't see, the Doctor's made me a different person, I used to be an idiot to say the least, only my own life mattered, but I met Rose, and them the Doctor and I will die permanently for both of them. For all my team, for the Earth and I wouldn't change that for the world."**_

Rose moved in her sleep, her arm moved to rest on his waist. Jack sighed slightly and closed his eyes, deciding to have a nap.

*******************DOCTOR WHO****************

The next day was much the same as before; Rose took John his breakfast, "Have you read any of the journal?"

"Yeah, it's fascinating; those metal things...Daleks sound pretty scary."

"Yes, those make me glad these are just dreams." John told her.

"You wouldn't want to put up with the Daleks even if you could see the universe? Space _and_ Time?" Rose had to ask.

"_Does he really hate the Daleks that much...I wouldn't blame him really..."_

John smiled at Rose, "I guess you're right. It would be wonderful." He confessed.

"Yeah...I better let you get dressed. See you later." Rose smiled and quickly left the room. She rushed to the library it was empty apart from Jack, who had his back to her and he didn't look like he had noticed she was there. _"Oh this is gonna be funny!" _Rose walked quietly up to Jack; she knew he wasn't ticklish so instead Rose reached out and pinched his bum_ hard_. Jack whelped and jumped turned around, he glared at Rose who was leaning on the table, laughing. He couldn't stay angry thought, she hadn't laughed like that since they landed. He watched her in amusement for a few minutes until she finally calmed.

"That wasn't very nice." Jack told her.

"Funny though." Rose wiped at her tear stained eyes. The friends caught each other's eyes and just stared, not speaking, not moving. Just watching.

"_What would I do without him? What _did _I do without Jack? He's my best friend. The brother I never had."_

"_**I don't want to leave the Doctor, but mostly I don't wanna leave Rose. Even though she doesn't feel the same as I do, I can live with just being near her but not with her. I want her to be happy."**_

Rose was the first to break the silence, "Well, I'm gonna read more of the journal if you're alright with that?"

"Course. I'm gonna do some reading too. I found a history book that has me and the Doctor mentioned in quite a few times." Jack told her, breaking eye contact to pick up the book which was on his desk. Rose opened the draw in Jacks desk and picked up the journal. She opened to the last page she was on and began to read.

**I was running and there was a hand in mine, Rose. My brother, Jack was behind us, and there were more people behind us? I think we were running from them? The blue box that is in most dreams was in sight once more. I pulled out a key and slipped it into the lock in the box, I let Rose and Jack go inside first and then followed, the room is bigger on the inside as always and none of us seem to be surprised? A laser slipped through and hit Jack. I feel worry for my brother...no in these dreams he is just a friend, but he feels likes my-the Doctors brother.**

"Jack?" Rose said feeling like Jack should at least read that bit. She walked over to him and pointed out where he should read from. She could see the smile threatening to escape on Jack's mouth.

"He thinks of me like a brother..." Jack couldn't help saying in astonishment. _**"Rose told me...but I was too scared to believe her..."**_ Jack let the smile escape, "Thank you." He said, he wasn't sure who he was thanking, but it was someone.

Rose smiled back and sat back down to read the rest.

**"Did they see you?" I asked Rose, almost shouting.**

**"****I don't know!" Rose shouted back, she was scared.**

**"****It's really important! Did they see you?"**

**"****No. No I don't think so." Rose told him, Jack gasped and sat up. Alive? He seems to do that lot... "You alright Jack?" Rose asked she didn't seem surprised he came back to life. Neither did the Doctor-me.**

**Jack took him a deep breath, "Yeah, I'll live." He nodded.**

**"**_**They need a Timelord...I'm gonna have to be human..." **_**I remember thinking...or did I tell them out loud?**

**"****I'm gonna have to do it." I added.**

**"****Do what?" Jack asked sounding perplexed.**

**"****Make myself Human and you Jack, you need to stay low. They could use you as well."**

**"****Use me for what? How will you become human?"**

**I shook my-the Doctors head, not explaining yet, instead I opened a small hatch in the controls? Which was in the middle of the huge room? "In the video system I'll be there to explain, but now this all relies on you two. You need to trust me."**

**"****We do." Rose and Jack told him in union, no doubt in there voice's what so ever. They trust me? The Doctor?**

**"****This watch is me, this watch is-" I then awoke...how could a watch be a person?**

Rose shut her eyes as she remembered what happened next.

"_This watch is me." The Doctor told them handing Jack the watch, it was silver with strange markings drawn on one side, markings that were often on the TARDIS screen. Gallifrian. The other side was plain silver._

"_What?" I asked him._

"_Those creatures are hunters, they can sniff out anyone, and me being a Timelord...well I'm unique. They could track me down the whole of Time and Space."_

"_How can the watch help? You hide in it or something?" I asked, completely confused, expecting the Doctor to say 'or something.'_

"_Exactly, they've smelt me but they haven't seen me and their life span's running out so we hide. Wait for them to die."_

"_But if they can smell you, how can you hide? It'll be like a giant running through a dessert screaming 'I'm here by the way!'" Jack put in, if it wasn't for the situation I would have chuckled at the image Jack brought to mind._

"_Yeah. I'm gonna become human, stop being a Timelord. After 3 months they'll die. Like Mayflies, but for now..." the Doctor pulled down on a leaver. From high up in the ceiling a strange metal helmet floated down. I was like two thick metal bars placed on top on one and another. The front had a small circular space, the same size and same as the watch. "Never thought I'd use this..." The Doctor muttered. "It's a __Chameleon Arch, re-writes biology, it literally changes every single cell of my body." I panicked slightly; I was used to this Doctor! He is my Doctor; I don't want a new, new, new one! "But I'll still look the same." The Doctor added for my benefit I relaxed _slightly_ relived. He took the watch from Jacks hand and placed it in the front of the arch. "I already have a background life story set up ready for use, Jack you're my brother. Rose you're a friend of ours and we're travelling around the country. The TARDIS will care of everything else; find a setting and integrate me. It can't do the same for you two so you'll have to improvise."_

_The Doctor held up the arch above his head, "The TARDIS will open the video system with what's needed explained in there. I'll properly be out for an hour or so, so you can watch the video. See you in three months." He brought down the arch on to his head. It took a moment, but too quickly the Doctor began to scream in agony, Rose took Jack's hand and turned to bury her head in his chest._

_As soon as the screaming stopped the Doctor fell to the floor and the room fell dark, going onto emergency power._

_Jack walked over to the Doctor and felt his breathing and pulse. "He's breathing...he's heart beat feels different...one heart..." Jack told me._

_I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded and switched the TARDIS screen on Immediately the Doctor came on to the screen and tap on the glass. "Is it working? Hold on." The Doctor stood up and picked the camera up, he was in the main control room, but he left through into the corridors, they were grey/silver colour with circles and squares painted all over the walls in a pattern. But the Doctor found the door he needed quickly and opened the door, the screen showed a dark room but the moment the Doctor stepped in the light turned on and a groan came from off camera, but the Doctor pointed the camera at the bed, a topless Jack was laying on the bed._

"_I remember that! Soon after he let me come back to travel again." the Jack next to Rose announced, "He woke me up!"_

_Just as Jack said that the Doctor shook the Jack on the screen awake, "Jack, is the camera on?"_

"_I'm asleep."_

"_No you're not. If you we're asleep you wouldn't have replied." The Doctor told him logically. Jack tried to turn over, but soon realized the Doctor wasn't going to leave until he got what he wanted. Jack sat up and took the camera. He pointed it towards the Doctor obviously looking at it._

"_Yes Doctor it's on." Jack handed the camera back to him, "I was sleeping for _once_ and you wake me up to see if a camera was working? Aren't you meant to be the genius here?"_

"_Not my fault human cameras are extremely difficult and have no way to show if there on or not."_

"_Well, the screen," Jack pointed to showing the Doctor something on the camera, "Normally shows what the camera's pointed at, that is the biggest sign that the camera is on."_

_The Doctor choose not to dignify that with a response, instead he left the room, eventually making it back into the control room and rested the camera on the controls, he saw down on the chair and looked right into the camera._

"_Right. Rose, Jack. Before I change here's a list on instructions for when I'm human. First don't let me hurt anyone. We can't have that you know what humans are like. Second, don't worry about the TARDIS; she'll go on emergency power so they can't detect it. Just let her hide away. Four...no wait...three,"_

"_First he can't turn on a camera, second he can't count. I think he's going senile." Jack muttered with a smirk._

"_Don't get involved with big historical events and Jack, if we're on Earth in the past, don't try and find yourself. We don't want a paradox. Four...yeah defiantly four, you two, don't let me abandon you. Well I guess as your brother Jack it'll be hard for a big brother to abandon there little bro...Sorry I didn't mean that."_

_Rose raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Grey." Jack offered at an explanation, not looking at Rose, just at the screen._

"_5 don't let me eat pears! I _hate_ pears. John Smith is a character I made up but he won't know that, I'll think I am him and he might do something stupid like eat a pear! In 3 months I don't wanna wake up and taste _that_."_

"_Trust the Doctor not to like pears of all things."_

"_6 look after each other will you? 7 Jack try not to die, the Family will smell something's different on you, and might find you wrong, but if you die and come back to life they'll try and use that instead of a Timelord. 8 Rose defiantly _don't _die. 9 Don't let me bring to much attention to myself. 10 Do _not _let me get a haircut. I love my hair. Although it should be ginger..."_

"Rose?" Jack voice brought Rose out of her flashback. It sounded like Jack had said her name repeatedly.

"Huh? Oh sorry...I was thinking...remembering..."

"We only have one more month."

"If that was them less than a month."

"We might not need to open that watch...they might think he's not on Earth and leave."

"Jack you and I both know that's _very _unlikely to happen."

***********************DOCTOR WHO***********************

It was lunch and John decided to eat in his room, Rose brought him a sandwich and they didn't talk, she seemed to be in a rush. He took another bite of the sandwich when the knock came, he opened the door; it was a young boy Timothy Latimer. Smart one in most of his classes, _**"Why has he come by?"**_

"You told me to come and collect that book sir." Timothy explained for his teacher.

"Good lad. _Yes_. A definitive by H.C Price. Where did I put it...?" John looked through his large stack of books, "And I wanted a word. Your marks aren't quite good enough."

"I'm top ten of my class." Timothy told him sounding confused. John glanced back and the boy was look around his room in wonder.

"Now, to be honest Timothy, you should be at the very top. You're a clever boy and you seem to be hiding it and I know why," John walked into the extra space where most of his books were kept, "Keeping your head low avoids the mockery of your classmates. But no man should hide himself don't you think?"

"Yes sir." Timothy replied sounding distracted but John choose to ignore that.

"You're clever, be proud of it. Use it. Ah found it." John pulled the book off the shelf it was resting on and took it back to Timothy, "Fascinating details about the siege really quite remarkable,"

"_**He doesn't look good, he's pale."**_

"You alright?" John asked concern in his voice.

"Yes sir. Fine sir." Timothy lied.

"Right then. Good. Now remember, use that brain of yours." He held out the book and Timothy held it ready to take. But as soon as his hand touched the book his eyes opened wide and started right at, no through John. John let go of the book, "You're really not looking like yourself old chap. Anything bothering you?"

"No sir. Thank you sir." Timothy quickly left the room and closed the door, John watch in confusion for a moment. "Strange boy."

John looked at the clock and quickly put on his working robe just as the bell went for end of lunch. He was meant to be teaching the boys how to shoot. Most of the boys were doing well apart from Timothy, who didn't seem to like using the gun. "Cease fire." A voice came and every stopped shooting immediately, it was the headmaster.

"Evening headmaster." John said politely.

"Your crews in fine form today Mr Smith."

"Excuse me Headmaster." One of the boys Hutchinson said, "We could do better but Latimer's being deliberately shabby."

"I'm trying my best." Timothy tried to defend himself.

"You need to be better than the best. Those targets are tribesmen from the dark continent." The Headmaster enlightened them.

"That's the problem sir. They only have spears." Timothy told him. John wasn't sure what he meant. _**"He doesn't like killing almost defenceless things?"**_

"Oh dear me. Latimer takes it upon himself to make us realize how wrong we all are." The headmaster said sarcasm in his voice. "I hope one day Latimer you may have a just and proper war in which to prove yourself. Now resume firing."

Timothy grimaced but immediately turned back to his gun to fire at the target. John watched them, but Timothy stopped firing, he was just staring into space.

"I told you sir, Timothy's useless. Permission to give Latimer a beat sir?" Hutchinson asked.

"You're class Mr Smith." The Headmaster left the decision to John.

"Permission grated." John sighed slightly, part of him not wanting anyone to get hurt, but the other saying he needed it.

"Right. Come with me you little oik." Hutchinson said, manhandling Timothy up and marching any.

Next to John stood one of the boys, Baines, he sniffed loudly, "Anything the matter Baines?"

"No sir." Baines told him before walking away, following the other boys.

"_**The boys are getting stranger and stranger at this school."**_

He noticed Nurse Redfern standing and watching them, he walked over to say hello, "Evening Nurse Redfern." He said smiling.

Instead of replying she lowered her head, "If you'll excuse me Mr Smith, I was just thinking of the day my husband was shot." She walked away quickly out of sight. John watched her go for a moment, pity in his stomach.

John shook his head slightly and made his way back to his room, only to grab his coat and hat, he need to go into town. On his way to his room he saw Rose; she was carrying some books towards the library, "Rose." He greeted walking up next to her.

"Evening John." Rose's face lit up the moment she noticed him.

"I was about to head off the town and was wondering if you'd like to join me?"

"Yeah, I'd love to."

"Good. Well...yes. I need to get my coat and hat, see you at the library?"

"Yeah, see you in a mo." Rose grinned at John as the man walked away towards his room. Rose almost skipped back to the library. Jack was talking to one of the boys that she didn't recognise. So Rose went into her room and pulled on a coat, it was uncomfortable and itchy but she had to wear it if she wanted to be warm and blend in, when she left her room Jack had finished speaking with the boy. "Jack." She said walking up behind him. "Johns asked me to town. I'm gonna go with him alright?"

"Yeah. Should I come encase..." Jack trailed off realizing the boy Baines was watching them, he sniffed loudly.

"No, I'll be alright." Rose lowered her voice as the boy turned back to his book; Rose realized he was sitting too upright. "Do you have the screwdriver?"

"Yeah?" Jack nodded patting his pocket.

"Check that boy out, he seems..." Jack nodded, knowing what she was getting at.

"Ok." John opened the door and looked at Rose, "Be careful." Jack warned, and then nodded a hello at John.


	38. Human Nature 3

AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews! They make me smile knowing people are enjoy my story.

Rose left the library with John. She could feel Jacks eyes burrowing into the back of her head. "Where are we going?" Rose asked as the library door shut behind them.

"We're going to a book store in town. I forget the name."

"You and your books." Rose smiled, her tongue slipping out from between her teeth.

"_Why am I surprised? I've seen the TARDIS library. Dropped most of the books in the pool...I'll never understand why he has the pool in the library...or the library in the pool..."_

"Books are fantastic." John declared. Rose's heart skipped a beat as he said the familiar word, fantastic.

"_Rose, it's just word. Don't get excited over it." _Rose scolded herself.

"Yeah? What's so 'fantastic' about them?" Rose asked his opinion.

John considered the question for a few moments, "When I read them it is like I'm transported to a different place. I'm no longer John Smith I'm Jane Eyre or Anne of Green Gables."

"Wow. That's pretty cool." Rose muttered, "I've never been much or a reader, at s-" Rose stopped herself before she mentioned something she shouldn't.

"Ah. Here we are." John voiced.

"_He didn't notice my slip...Phew." _Rose glanced at the shop; she looked to the top of the windows for the name. Flourish & Blotts. _"Isn't that Harry Potter? No is hasn't been written yet. J.K Rowling's not even born yet is she?"_

"Rose?" John asked.

Rose realized she had been staring at the sign for a while, "Sorry. I was away with the fairies."

John nodded, "Happens to the best of us." John held the door open for Rose to go in. Soon as John went to the History section, Rose wandered to the Fiction section and pick up some books. But wasn't very interested, in school she was watch the films for book reports. The only books that she read cover to cover were the Harry Potter books and they weren't going to be written for 50 years at least. _"When did the Harry Potter series come out?" _she wondered, pretending to browse.

She noticed a row of Charles Dickens books, she picked up Matilda. Her mums' favourite book, _"Wonder if they have Charles Dickens in Pete's World?"_

"Rose?" John said. Rose turned to look at him; John was behind her a small book in one hand. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ready when you are." John nodded and held the door open for her. "Thanks. You're such a gentleman. Think the Doctor's like that?" Rose questioned.

"I would like to think that." John looked thoughtful, but then he looked right over Rose's shoulder. Before Rose could turn to see what he was looking at, he dived across, grabbed a bouncy ball from a young boy. John threw the ball across the ground; it hit the building pipes which were balanced on a wall, which caused them to fall on the floor, hitting a plank of wood on the way down. The plank of wood was balance on a small pile of bricks, with a brick on one end, the pipes landed on the other side of the plank. Causing the brick to fly into the air and hit a barrel. The barrel fell onto the floor, stopping a woman with a pram, in her tracks just as a piano fell and hit the ground. If the woman didn't stop, the baby and she would have been crushed.

"Wow Doc-John. That was amazing."

"Rose." John turned and looked at her, looking more confident than he did before. "Might I invite you to the village dance this evening as my guest?"

Rose almost laughed, "Go on then. Why not?"

"Well then. Good." John's sudden confidence seemed to falter for a moment.

He took off walking once more, back towards the school. They walked in silence for a few minutes, Rose broke the silence. "So John, I love the Drawings in your Journal. You're very good. Could you...I mean there's already one, but could you draw me? I could pose for you?"

"Yes, yes of course. I would like that." John smiled at her again; Rose's heart beat a little faster every time he did that. "You're a very strange lady Rose." John thought to tell her.

"I am? In what way? Good or bad?"

"Good. It makes you...interesting...different from most girls I've met."

"Thanks...I think." They turned the corner and the school came into sight.

"I'll go get the Journal so you can draw in there?" Rose offered as they walked through the school doors, "Meet you in your office?"

John looked slightly started but Rose's forwardness but he nodded, "Yes, sounds good."

Rose almost skipped happily down the hallways and into the library, only a few boys were placed randomly around the library. Including Jack who was sitting at his desk, tapping a four rhythm beat on the desk. "Rose!" He exclaimed the moment she walked into the room. "You were gone ages. I was beginning to get worried."

"Hey Jack. I'm fine, there's no need to worry." She walked around the desk so that she was stood behind him and she rested her hands on his shoulders giving him a small massage, she lowered her voice, "Was there anything up with that boy?"

"Yeah." Jack nodded, "I don't know what...the Sonic couldn't work it out. But something's up with him. I was gonna go down to the TARDIS and check out the results there, I just wanted to wait for you to get back. Will you be alright here while I go?"

"Course I will Jack." She stopped her massage causing him to moan in disappointment, Rose jumped up to sit on the desk facing Jack. "I'm actually going to the dance..."

"What dance?"

"There's one in the village hall tonight. John asked me..."

Jack closed his eyes for a moment and when he re-opened them he looked right into her eyes, "Rose...he's not the Doctor."

"I know, I just...when he asked I had to say yes...will it be too dangerous?"

"It should be alright. I'll come down after I've checked the results."

"_**I should have asked her...she'll think it's as friends but at least I'll get to dance with her again..."**_

"Maybe I'll get a dance with you?" Rose said as if reading his thoughts.

"Love it the first time?"

"We were high in the air, during a war on a spaceship parked by Big Ben. Course I loved it." Rose laughed. They sat in silence both remembering the first time they met.

"_**I thought she was beautiful, even when she holding onto the air balloon Union Jack printed across her chest."**_

"_He saved my life when we first met and many times since. I'm so glad I met him and convinced the Doctor to let him stay..."_

"Well, I better go, I'm posing for John, he's gonna draw me." Rose broke the silence.

Jack laughed, "If only his name was Jack." Rose raised an eyebrow at Jack in confusion, "You know. The titanic? Jack drew Rose?"

"Oh!" Rose laughed nervously. "Wondering what you were on about. Can you draw?"

"A little bit. Don't think I'm as good as The Doc."

"Maybe I could pose for you then?" Rose suggested.

"Brilliant." Jack grinned, "I'll hold you to that offer."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Rose slid off the desk, "See you later?"

"Defiantly."

Rose left the library and quickly ended up by Johns office, she knocked on the door, "Come in?" John called; his eyes seemed to light up when he realized it was her. "Rose, are you ready?"

"Yep."

"Yes, yes. Very good. Could you sit there?" He gestured to a chair; Rose moved her dress and sat down comfortably. John immediately set to work, they didn't speak, and the only noise was scratching of pencil on paper. It took half an hour but John eventually finished, "Finished." He told her, Rose relaxed in her spot.

"Can I see it?" John stood and moved so he was sat next to her and showed her. "Wow. That's...John, you're really good."

"Thank you. But it wouldn't be so good if it wasn't of someone so beautiful." John told her. Rose's heart skipped a beat again.

"_It seems to be doing that a lot today..."_

"Thank you John..." Rose thanked, not knowing what else to say, she could feel his eyes on her intently. She looked up at him and just started into his eyes, he was leaning forward and his eyes kept glancing down towards her lips, _"I shouldn't, he's human...but he's so..."_

Rose jumped to her feet quickly, "I should go and get changed for the dance." She stated loudly, her heart beating so fast she was sure it was gonna fall out her chest.

"Yes, of course." John said, sounding slightly hurt, Rose felt really bad but she knew she couldn't kiss him, _"He's human when he changes back it'll be weird and I might get hurt...I can't be hurt..."_

She quickly left his room and almost ran back to the library and into her room, she closed the door behind her and lent of it breathing hard. _"That was close...I wanted to, I _really_ want to kiss him back...crap. Doctor, why did you have to go and do _that_?" _Rose took a deep breath and stood up straight; she opened her cupboard and looked through the dresses she had taken from the TARDIS. Eventually she found a yellow dress, flowing down to her feet small diamonds scattered around the collar a silver belt around the middle, simple but elegant. She tried it on, perfect fit as all the TARDIS clothes. _"Maybe she makes them do they'll fit no matter what...?"_

Taking another deep breath Rose made her way back to John's room, he was still sitting on the sofa but he was in a different suit, tweed jacket and a black bow tie. Rose almost laughed, he hates bow ties.

"You look...beautiful." John asked, smiling at her. Rose felt relived, he wasn't angry at her.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself."

"Are you ready to go?" Rose nodded smiling. John offered his arm and Rose took it happily.

********************DOCTOR WHO******************

Jack walked to the shed the TARDIS was hidden in. It was a 40 minute walk, he could have run there in 15 but he felt like he needed to walk. He hummed to himself the tune of Run Joey Run. But he didn't let his attention wander; he glanced around himself every so often but he wasn't worried about himself as much as he was Rose. _**"She'll be fine. She knows how to look after herself; she was with the Doctor for at least a year before I came back. She'll be fine." **_ But he still couldn't stop worrying; he quickened his pace finally arriving at the shed. He pushed the door open and pulled out the TARDIS key he slid it in the lock and the TARDIS opened, "Hey girl. Are you alright?" She didn't answer, but John just grinned and set about the controls, pulling the sonic into a small hole next to the screen. The words on the screened turned English just for him and watched, waiting for the results.

"I should have known!" Jack shouted to himself as the results came up, "The family!" Jack pulled the sonic out and ran, making sure to lock the TARDIS as he left. _**"We need the watch."**_

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him back to the school but it still took 15 minutes. He ran right into one of the boys, Timothy, bawling him over. "Crap sorry." Jack was in a rush but stopped to help Timothy to stand. The boy had his eyes wide and looked at Jack terrified, "Are you alright?" Jack asked concerned. _**"Did he see the family?"**_

"Yes sir, sorry sir I'm fine."

"If you sure..." Jack nodded and took off once more, he reached John room and pushed the door open, the room was empty, "They've gone to the dance." He told himself and went to the shelf to find the watch. He remembered putting it there when they first arrived, and it was there only yesterday when he went to give John the book. But now, it was gone, "Where's the watch? Please tell me Rose took it!" He sighed and took off once again, this time towards the village hall.

********************DOCTOR WHO******************

Rose and John reached the village hall and walked inside just in time for the DJ to announce the waltz.

"Would you like a dance?" John asked, turning to look at her, holding out his hand.

"I would love to John." Rose replied taking his offered hand.

"_The world doesn't end if the Doctor dances." _Rose smiled in memory as the music began to play, she was so thankful for Jack in the early days when he first joined the Doctor and her, teaching her how to waltz. They danced for 5 minutes but then Jack ran into the room and looked around frantically, he caught Rose's eye and ran over. "Rose, John sorry but I'm gonna have to break this up. Rose do you have the watch?"

"No, is it...?"

"Yeah, it's them. John _please_ tell me that you picked up the fob watch that was on your shelf?"

"Fob watch? No I don't believe so..." John patted his pockets as if he wasn't sure.

"_**Crap...where could it go, he wouldn't have gotten rid of it..."**_

"We have to leave. Now." Jack insisted.

"Jack? What are you talking about? What's going on?"

"They're comi-" Jack was cut off by a bang; a large man with a moustache walked in and pushed the coat hanger down. He was followed by Baines from the school and Jenny the maid and some scarecrows?

"Silence all of you!" the man shouted. Everybody grabbed their partners and moved back.

"Mr Clarke! What's going on?" A man, the DJ asked him walking forwards.

Instead of replying, Mr Clarke turned around and lifted a gun, he shot the man with a laser and he evaporated into dust. Some of the braver people ran out the room and quickly as they could.

"We asked for silence!" Baines shouted, and everybody fell obediently silent. "Now, we have a few questions for Mr. Smith."

Jack stepped forward, "Play along if you can." Jack whispered to John and Rose. "Yes?" he said loudly to Baines.

"Not you! John Smith."

"Why'd you want him? I'm the immortal one." Jack told them, "Can't die you see, duno what happened, just shot by the Daleks, which she," he pointed at Rose, "Then destroyed, and then I woke up. I've died loads of times since then. Why would you want John?"

"Get him!" Baines shouted.


	39. Family Of Blood 1

Baines lunged towards Jack; but Jack pulled a normal human gun out a pocket hidden beneath his coat and stepped back just in time pointing the gun at Baines, Baines landed stealthily on his feet and looked at Jack at the gun. "Everyone get out of here!" Jack shouted at the room.

"Do what he says!" Rose shouted leading everyone out. After a moment she looked around the room, only John and the family, a little girl with a red balloon had join the family. "John! Come on!" Rose grabbed his hand and looked at Jack, "Jack?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. _Go_!" Rose stared at him a moment longer. Jack could feel she was still in the room, "Rose, I said _go._" Still unsure Rose ran out the room almost pulling John with her. John fell into action as soon as they left the room.

"Warn the village! Get everyone out!" John commanded a couple who were still standing by the gates; they nodded and ran off towards the main village.

"John!" Rose was careful not to call him the Doctor, "Come on. Quickly! We need to go to TARDIS!"

"No. The school, we need to warn everyone!" John told her.

"It's not safe. The TARDIS will be the safest place to go!"

"The school is armed and safe. We need to warn them." Rose knew she wouldn't win. She never could win an argument with the Doctor so she doubted she'd win one with John, so still hand in hand, they ran. Towards the school, as scared as she was, Rose felt slightly happier, hand in hand with the Doctor running at last.

********************DOCTOR WHO********************

"Will you really shoot me?" Baines asked Jack, his voice slow considering.

"What do you think? The Doctor's not here to tell me no." Jack felt a gun rest against his head, Mr Clarke. "Ahh, you kill me and you won't be able to live forever."

"We still have the Timelord." Clarke told him.

"Who said there's a Timelord here? Just me."

"_**Keep them talking Jack."**_

"Our nose's say you're lying." Jenny said. Jack glanced at her; she also had a gun pointed at him, next to her stood a young girl, she was holding a red balloon and looked so innocent, but Jack knew she couldn't be.

"Hmm I should use that one. Doubt anyone will believe me though." Baines cocked his head to the side. But a noise distracted them, Jack heard it.

"**Timelord..." **A voice whispered to the room, Jack used the families' distraction to run. Out the room, John and Rose were gone.

"_**Where would they go? Rose would say TARDIS to keep him safe...but John would go to the school, the school, I'll try the school."**_

********************DOCTOR WHO********************

They finally made it back to the school, out of breath for not running in two months but that didn't stop them. They made it through the main doors of the school, John immediately picked up the bell and rung it loudly, loud enough to wake the whole school. "Take arm!" John shouted as people began to wake.

"I say sir, what's the matter?" One of the boys asked running down the stairs.

"Enemy at the door Hutchinson. _Enemy at the door_." John explained best he could, "Take arm!" He repeated loudly.

"Doctor!" John didn't look, he just continued ringing the bell until he was sure everyone was awake, he put the bell down and went into the next room and opened a cupboard showing a large collection of guns. "John!" Rose shouted getting his attention, "We can't do that, we can't kill them! The boys don't stand a chance."

"There are cadets Rose. They're trained to defend the king and country." John looked at her for a moment, "Everyone take arm. Enemy is at the door! I repeat take arm, enemy is at the door!" None of the boys questioned him, they did as ordered and went immediately to the cupboard and took one gun each and a pack of ammunition. Immediately loading their guns and getting ready to fight.

Jack ran into the room, he looked around franticly. Looking relieved when he saw John and Rose. John glanced at him but looked back at the headmaster.

"What's happening?" Jack whispered.

"John's telling all the boys to fight. He won't listen to reason." Rose told him. Jack nodded.

"We'll have to let them."

"What?"

"What in _thunders _name is this?" the headmaster ordered storming into the room. Everybody immediately stopped what they were doing and looked towards the headmaster. "Before I devise an excellent and an _endless_ series of punishments for each and _every_ one of you, can someone explain very simply and _immediately_ what is going on?"

John stepped forward, "Headmaster I have to report the school is under attack."

"Really?" The headmaster asked, not believing John. "Perhaps you and I should have a word in private."

"No, I...I promise you sir, I was in the village with Miss Tyler. Mr Smith was there also."

"_**Mr Smith? He's talking in 3**__**rd**__** person...no wait, that's me."**_

John gestured to Rose and Jack. "It's Baines sir. Jeremy Baines, Jenny the maid who worked here and Mr Clarke from Oakum Farm, they've gonna mad sir, they've got guns. They've already murdered people in the village. I saw it happen."

The headmaster looked at Jack, "Mr Smith. Is that true?"

"Yes sir."

"Murder? On our own soil?"

"Yes sir. I saw it happen."

"Perhaps you did well then Mr Smith." The headmaster directed this at John, who nodded satisfied that the Headmaster believed him, "What makes you think the dangers coming here?"

"They um...they wanted me. Jack," he gestured to his brother again, "Distracted them while we escaped."

"Very well, Boys remain on guard, Mr Snell telephone for the police, Mr Phillips with me. We shall investigate." The headmaster left the school with Mr Phillips following behind.

"We need to find that watch." Jack stated running towards the hallway.

"Jack, they don't stand a chance." Rose told him looking worried.

"They're not gonna listen to us Rose, to start with your a woman and they've already made their mind."

********************DOCTOR WHO********************

As soon and the headmaster and Mr Phillips ran outside, Rose and Jack has left to find the watch they keep going on about. John ran to the window to watch and listen to what was happening outside. "_You _will send us Mr John Smith that's all we want Sir." Baines was telling the Headmaster. Baines sounded very sarcastic every time he said _sir_. "Mr _John_ Smith and whatever he's done with his Timelord consciences. They we'll be very happy to leave you alone." Baines continued, walking forwards towards the Headmaster.

"You speak with someone else's voice Baines. Who might that be?"

"We are the Family of Blood." Baines told him.

"Mr Smith said there had been deaths...?"

"Yes sir. And they were good sir." Baines walked back to stand with the scarecrows and Jenny.

"Well I warn you, the school is armed."

"All your little tin soldiers...but tell me sir, will they thank you?"

"I don't understand."

"What do you know of history sir? What do you know of next year?"

"You're not making sense." The Headmaster was beginning to get scared.

"1914 sir. The family has travelled far and wide looking for Mr Smith. The things we have seen. War is coming. War of the whole wide world with all your boys falling down, do you think they'll thank the man who taught them it was glorious?" Baines was walking back towards the headmaster, stopped right in his face.

"Do not forget boy, I have been a soldier. I was in South Africa. I used my dead mates as sand bags. I fought with the butt of my rifle when the bullets ran out. I would go back there _tomorrow _for _king _and _country_." The headmaster was getting brave once more.

While he finished Baines walked away once more. "Extra, Extra." Without another word Baines turned around and shot his laser gun at the Mr Phillips. He screamed before falling to the floor. As ashes, John closed the curtain not wanting to watch anymore but he could hear Jenny laughing insanely. The headmaster walked back in through the door.

"Mr Phillips has been murdered." The headmaster told everyone in the room. "Can you tell me why?" He directed this question at John.

"Honestly sir, I have no idea and the telephone line's been disconnected. We're on our own." John explained.

"Well we have to make a fight of it. A fight we shall." The headmaster looked around the room, "Hutchinson," the boy looked up at the headmaster; John could feel how terrified he was. "We'll build a barricade within the courtyards." Hutchinson nodded, "Fortify the entrances, and build our defences. Gentlemen, in the name of the king, we shall stand against them."

"Yes sir." All the boys in the room chorused. Each one of them was holding a gun as soon as the headmaster left they set to work, finding sandbags building fortresses and barricading the doors. Setting the heaver guns down on boxes and setting them up.

"_**I should tell them to stop...Rose is right. They don't stand a chance..."**_

********************DOCTOR WHO********************

They made it to John's room and set about search every possible place, "I knew we should have kept it. Rose you've been in here more than me, have you seen it?"

"No, I go see if it's in mine or your room."

"Did you take it?" Jack asked.

"No but it can't hurt to look."

Jack nodded, "Be careful."

"Always am." Rose ran through to door and towards the library as fast as she could in the dress she was still wearing.

"_Where could the damn watch be?"_

As she made it to the bottom of the stairs she just stopped herself from bumping into John, "Sorry. John! Are you sure you haven't seen the watch anywhere?"

"Rose how can this been true? It's a story, a story I've dreamt."

"No. John it's real. You are the Doctor. I'm sorry but when we find the watch you need to change back. Only _he _can stop this."

"But you and Jack, you travel with him can't you...?"

"We don't have the brains. But even afterward John, we can't stay here, we can't live here. We _need _the Doctor.

"Mr Smith!" the headmaster shouted for him to hurry up.

Before Rose could react John lent down and kissed her lips soft and tender as if he was afraid to hurt her. He pulled back to quick and jogged toward the headmaster. Rose stood for a moment she lifted her hand and softly touched her lips.

"_John just kissed me...I..."_

"Rose!" Jack shouted bring Rose back to her senses. "I've gotta go help. I can't let those boys fight alone." Rose opened her mouth to object, "I know, the Doctor would tell me no but he's not hear and this is the only thing I can do to help. I'll be fine I fought in both world wars, twice for World War 2." He lent forward and kissed her forehead softly, "Find the watch." He followed John outside, pulling his own gun out his pocket. John ran outside to stand behind the boys, he wanted to shout at them tell them not to fight, but he knew they wouldn't listen. Jack joined him by his side, "John just try to remember when you change, don't kill me for this."

John didn't have time to reply the banging began on the main doors began. Something or someone was breaking in. He could feel the nervous atmosphere sinking right through his skin. "At post!" the headmaster ordered. John lifted his own shotgun, standing ready to shoot. Jack held a handgun switched the safety off, "Ready, right on the biting point." The wood acted as barrier on the door broke apart and the door came open. Scarecrows came marching in some limping as if there hadn't been made right. But all of them were advancing toward them, unarmed. "Fire!" the headmaster yelled and all the boys and teachers pressed down on the triggers and fired. The bullets hit into the scarecrows, they fell down but most of them need to be shot multiple times before it even slowed down. The boys only stopped to re-load their guns and quickly pointed once more at the scarecrows and fired. John couldn't press down on the trigger, all these boys were but he couldn't...or wouldn't. _**"I never would."**_

Jack was concentrated on hitting the scarecrows on the legs so that they would not be able to walk, but he couldn't help but notice John hadn't pressed the trigger once. He was lowering his gun just as the Headmaster shouted to, "Cease fire!"

All the firing stopped immediately and the headmaster stepped forward and stood in the pile of scarecrows, "There straw, made completely of straw!"

"Then no one's dead sir. We killed no one." One of the boys said so much relief in his voice.

A young girl walked into the clearing, she held a red balloon. Jack and John recognized her from the dance. "You there child, come out of the way, come into the school." The headmaster told her. "We don't know who's out there. It's the Cartwright girl isn't it? Come here, come to me."

"No, headmaster that girl she was there." Jack voiced, "She was with the family."

"I saw her too Headmaster." John added in.

"I have seen many strange sights this night but there is no cause on God's earth that would allow me to see this child in the field of battle sir." The headmaster turned back to the girl Cartwright, "Come to me." He held out his hand for her to take.

"Your funny." The girl told him.

"That's right, now take my hand."

"So funny." She pulled a huge green laser gun out of a pocket behind her pink coat; it looked completely wrong is such a young child's hand. Before the headmaster could react she shot him with it and he turned immediately to ash. "Are any of you gonna shot me? _Really_?" she shouted to all the boys.

"_**We can't kill a child. We can't."**_

"Put down your guns." John ordered.

"But sir, the headmaster..." Hutchinson objected.

"I'll not see this happen. Not anymore. You will retreat, back through the school. Hutchinson lead the way."

"But sir?" Hutchinson tried again.

"I said _lead the way_."

"_**At least we know the Doctor's still in him."**_ Jack thought as he lowered his own gun.

"Well go on then. _Run_!" Baines shouted coming into the courtyard, he held his own laser gun in the air and shot it upwards, everyone ran, back into the school, Jack and John stood back to watch them go in before following.


	40. Family Of Blood 2

Rose heard the gun shots and knew everyone was running towards the back doors, she was closer so she got there first, opened the door into the chamber and then the back door, she ran outside and held the door open. All the boys ran past her. "It's not safe in the village!" Rose shouted as they ran past her. "Find somewhere to hide! Be careful!"

John and Jack were behind all the boys, "And you Rose." John told her as he reached her.

"No chance. I'll stay and helping. Some of those boys got caught."

"What was that?" Jack asked suddenly, he looked around the room, searching for something. "What was what?" Rose and John asked simultaneously.

"I heard a voice." Jack told them, he moved so his ear was up against the wall, listening.

Rose shook her head, "Great, first aliens and scarecrows, now the chamber of secrets."

"The Chamber of Secrets? What the God's name is _that?_" John asked perplexed.

Jack chuckled, "Ianto made me read those. Doubted him at first, ended up-"

"Not _now _Jack!" Rose exclaimed, looking angry but humour in her voice.

The door into the small chamber they were in opened and four of the boys ran in, three of them ran straight past Rose, Jack and John and outside but Hutchinson stopped, "The family sir, they went upstairs."

"Thank you Hutchinson." John told him, "Go and hide. _Not_ in the village!"

"Yes sir." Hutchinson ran quickly catching up with the other boys.

"The boys are safe now Rose, you go, if there are any more boys I'll find them. Jack, get Rose to safety." John pulled the door to the main corridor open but instead a large group of scarecrows filled up the doorway. "Retreat!" John ordered.

Rose opened the door and ran outside, John followed her. Jack quickly locked the chamber door with the sonic and ran outside and locked that door. "Jack we're over here." He heard Rose whispered, he looked around and finally saw a streak of blonde hidden behind a tree, he jogged over quietly. "We need to find somewhere to hide."

"Where?" John asked.

"Let's get to the front of the school, move quietly so they can't hear us." Jack told them, he bent down low and lead them. Rose and Jack followed. _**"They can still smell us though..."**_

They finally made it to around to the front of the school, more familiar ground for Jack.

"Doctor!" A voice was shouting, Mr Clarke. "Oh, Doctor!" Rose and Jack stopped, John stopped behind them and they looked towards the voice. Mr Clarke was standing in front of the TARDIS. "Come back Doctor! Come home. Come and claim your _prize_."

Baines joined Mr Clarke, "Out you come Doctor. There's a good boy. Come to the family."

"Time to end it now!" Jenny added with a cackle.

"Do you remember it Doctor?" Rose asked quietly, "You dreamt about it. It's written in your book."

"The blue box...but it can't be true! I'm John Smith! I want to be John Smith! He's had a good life, a great life!"

"A life that's only been two months long." Jack put in. "We need to get out of here."

"Where can we go?" John asked, his voice almost begging.

"Lets' get out the forest first." Rose said, so they moved again, they didn't speak for fear of being heard and finally made it onto a thin path away from the school. They walked quickly and quietly. "Where to now?" Rose asked.

"**Go to your right." **The voice Jack could hear told him as they passed a pathway turning to the right.

"To the right." Jack instructed, he didn't know why but he felt as if he could trust the voice in his head. _**"It's official. I've gone insane. Trusting a voice in my head...always a bad idea."**_

"Why right?"

"I've...I've got a feeling."

"_**Why aren't I telling Rose? I can trust her."**_

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Rose asked walking to the right; they ended up on a narrow pathway so that why had to go down in a single line. Jack went in front and John fell behind. "A house." Rose stated when she saw it. It was white and cosy looking. A wheelbarrow was parked out front. Even though she couldn't see one; Rose could imagine a small white picket fence around it, forest behind for the children to play. _"Or it could be a creepy Hansel and Gretel house..."_

Jack pulled his gun out and held it at the ready as he walked slowly toward the house, "Jack?" John questioned.

"Wait here." Jack ordered, he walked towards the house and kicked the door open. _"Jack looks pretty sexy doing that. Like Steve McGarrett in Hawaii Five-0. Instead of Torchwood, he's CSI." _Rose couldn't stop her smile, John looked at her curiously. She just shook her head lightly.

Jack kicked the door opened and walked slowly inside, gun held at the ready. _**"As much as I love being with Rose and the Doctor, I do miss this. Gun I hand sneaking around a house. Anything could happen. It's like an addictive thrill!" **_Jack check through every room but found nothing. He went back to the front room and out the front door. Rose and John were standing waiting for him, Jack nodded. "It's safe. Come in."

Rose and John walked in the door; Jack locked the door with the sonic. When Rose walked through the door the first thing she noticed was that it was dark and she reached for the light switch before realizing there isn't one. "Jack you got a match?" Rose asked looking for some candles, from the light she had she could see come candles on the shelf.

"No, but..." Jack pulled out the sonic and changed the settings, he looked at John and winked, "Does more than puts up shelves." He grinned as he pointed the sonic at the candle wick pressing the button, the wick caught flame after just a moment, Jack went around the room doing that to all the candles. John watched him in wonder.

"_**A magic...pen? That lights candles?"**_

Jack noticed John was watching him, "Do you know what this is?" Jack asked holding up the Sonic. John shook his head. "Are you sure? You've never dreamt about it?"

"Maybe I...I don't remember..."

"Doctor, you need to think, do you remember seeing the watch anywhere?"

"No." John shook his head, "Jack, this can't be real...I'm John Smith! Maybe I'm dreaming again?"

"Sorry Doc. But this is real. I'm Captain Jack Harkness, you're the Doctor."

"Are we brothers?" John asked, almost whining.

Jack looked at John right in the eyes and spoke truthfully, "In the journal, you wrote that the Doctor thinks of me as a brother did you not?" John nodded, "I think of him as a brother, so yes. We are brothers." John smiled and nodded, he looked unsure of what to say. Jack didn't hesitate, grabbed him in a tight hug.

While they were talking Rose took a look around the room. There was a sofa and a table was a tea pot and some tea cups. The table was gaining a thin layer of dust. She looked around the kitchen and soon found a loaf of bread. She broke a bit off a tried it, it was slightly hard but Rose was hungry, while she nibbled on the bread and listened to the conversation. She almost squealed in delight when they hugged. _"They've finally admitted their feelings! Brothers till the end! They're both gonna live a long while. The Doctor's not gonna be alone anymore. Even after I go."_

After their hug the men looked awkward, neither knowing what to say, "Hungry?" Rose asked hold out the bread as am offer. Both men took some and ate it. "What do we do now? Run and hide for the rest of the month?"

"We need to open the watch...just need to find it first." Jack told her.

A knock came at the door. "Is it them?" John asked.

"If it was them they would have barged in." Jack said logically, "Well tried." Walking towards the door, Jack unlocked it with the sonic and pulled out his gun, opening the door slowly with his gun at the ready.

It was one of the young boys, Timothy Latimer, "I thought you might need this." He told them holding out the watch.

"The watch!" Jack exclaimed, he let Timothy in and took the watch off him

"**Jack. Timelord. I'm in this watch, open me. Make him open me." **Jack dropped the watch in surprise.

"Jack?" Rose asked, "You ok?"

"Did you hear that? It came from the watch?"

Rose picked up the watch and looked at it from all angles. "I don't hear anything." She passed it back to Jack.

"I could hear it also." Timothy voiced, "It's the Doctor he was talking to me."

"Low level telepathic field properly had it since birth." John said, but he voice wasn't his. It was the Doctor. "Is that him? Is that what he sounds like?" John asked.

"Yes. That's him. That's the Doctor." Rose told him.

"_**Why can I hear it? I don't have a low lever telepathic field do I?"**_

Jack shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, he turned to Timothy, "How long have you had the watch? Why haven't you returned it?"

"I've only had it a day and I didn't return it because it was waiting...and because I was so scared, of...the Doctor."

"Why?" John asked.

"Because I've seen him." Timothy looked at John stared at him in the eyes, "He's like _fire_ and _ice_ and rage. Like the _night_ and the _storm_ and the _heart of sun._"

"Stop it." John tried to interrupt.

"He's _ancient and forever_. He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe."

"Stop it. Please." John begged.

"And..." Timothy continued, "He's wonderful."

A loud explosion went off in the distance. Everyone ran to the window to look out. "They're destroying the village." Timothy stated.

John turned to Rose, "Can I hold it?" he asked her, Rose knew what he was talking about and passed him the watch.

"You can open it to." She suggested as he took it.

"_Please do."_

"Can you hear it?" Jack and Timothy asked simultaneously.

"He's asleep," John told them, "Waiting to awaken." Another explosion went off behind him. "You knew this all along? You know I'd have to do this since the beginning you knew and you let me fall in love...in love with _you_ Rose."

Rose blinked back her tears, "I love you too John, I really do. But I also love...I _need_ the Doctor. _We_ need him," she gestured to the rest of the room. "_They_," she pointed out the window, "Need him."

"_**This is my chance then. The Love Captain."**_

"John. Rose." Jack said stepping forward. "You are feeling things that the Doctor has felt, _does_ feel. The Doctor loves Rose, he's told me. Rose she loves him back both of them are too scared to tell each other and both made me promise not to tell the other. I'm breaking my promise but I don't really care. Just..." he looked at Rose, "Don't slap me for breaking my promise. I've seen your slaps and to be fair, that was properly the first promise I've broken in my 100 years." Rose could help smiling slightly but she was astonished, surprised, shocked, if it was in the thesaurus under shocked, that's how she felt.

"_The Doctor loves me? He really loves me? No Jacks properly just saying it, he would have told me before...but then he did say he promised and Jack will take his promises to the grave, no matter what."_

"They're getting closer." Timothy warned as another explosion rippled through the room. He was sitting by the window watching.

Rose and John looked at each other. "You need to do it." Rose said softly, "Just please Doctor, when you change please don't hide away, don't pretend this didn't happen. Because Jack's right, I do love you. I really do." Rose walked forward and grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him firm, trying to get the most out of one kiss encase she never gets another. John kissed back just as firm, as rough. But after a moment the kiss turned soft, almost begging never to let go. But they had to. They separated and John looked down at the watch. Rose stepped back and nodded, "Open it."

So he did, a bright light over took John, too bright everyone had to look away; Rose could help but think about when he regenerated. When the light was gone Rose looked up. John was looking at her. The Doctor, she could see it in his eyes, it worked, John was gone is he's now the Doctor. Without a word the Doctor turned and left the room. Rose closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, without looking she knew it was Jack, she turned in the spot and leant against his chest she let the tears flow as she felt Jacks arms wrap protectively around her. "I'm sorry." She heard Jack mutter.

Rose looked up at him, but didn't move back for fear he would move his arms. The tears momentarily paused, "Don't be. I'm glad you did Jack. He's just hiding from his feelings like he _always_ does!" The tears began flowing again and Rose lent into his chest once more.

AN: Short sorry, but I thought that'd be a good place to stop and two chapters in one day. Well, two day's I guess considering it's midnight here...


	41. Family Of Blood 3

The Doctor ran as fast as he could, physically and mentally. _**"It must have been that meteorite we saw the other day, I think it would have landed this way." **_He made it onto the main dirt pathway which led into the village, it didn't take long until he made it to the pub and he looked up to where the meteorite had been flying. _**"This way." **_He ran into forest and slowed his steps, dodging trees and ducking before he hit branches. Although he was concentrating on running he couldn't stop his thoughts from travel back to Rose, _**"She loves me and I'm being a **_**coward**_** and hiding from my feelings. Like I always do, but I can't now, not to her. I love her too much, if it was anyone else I would just ignore it but...she asked me not to. I should run back in there and tell her that Jack wasn't lying...although I doubt she thinks Jack lied to her...but I can't do it..." **_Soon enough he came out the forest into a huge green field, flowing all the way to the horizon. _**"If it's head it must have a cloak on..." **_The Doctor reached his hands in front of him and walked forward slowly, not wanting to walk into the wall. After only a short moment he felt his hands hit an invisible wall. Around the space where he touched the ship a green light came around it, when he took his hands away the green light disappeared almost immediately. He reached for it again, _**"Now, where's the door?"**_ He tried walking to the left keeping his hands touching the ship, but he found nothing. So instead he moved to the right after a few moments he noticed a small button next to something that looked a look like an elevator door. _**"Why didn't I ask Jack for the sonic back?" **_The Doctor wondered but a voice inside him answered,_** "Because you're a coward who didn't trust your voice." **_Shaking his head to clear his thoughts and focused on his little trick. He pressed down on the button and the door opened. _**"Now time to shine as a human once more."**_

He walked inside and looked around, it was dark, the only light was a slightly greenish colour buttons, leavers and switched were all around him, just as he suspected. He held his scared expression, as the door closed behind him and the family noticed he had come in. Mr Clarke was also there, the TARDIS must be guarded by scarecrows instead. Another explosion went off outside the ship, it rumbled around and caused the Doctor to 'fall' he reached forward hit a few buttons and pulled down some leavers. "Just stop the bombardment!" he shouted in Johns' voice. "That's all I'm asking. Just _stop._"

"Say please." Baines commanded.

"Please." The Doctor begged.

Jenny lent backwards behind Baines and pulled down a leaver. The explosions stopped almost immediately. "Hold on." Jenny said after a moment, she took a long sniff.

"I...I can't pretend to understand. Not for a second." The Doctor told them, "But I want you to know, I'm innocent in all this." The Doctor pointed at himself, "He made me John Smith! It's not like...like I had any control over it." He swung his armed backwards, and 'fell' backwards. He pushed a few more buttons to stop himself from falling on the floor.

"He didn't just make himself human," Jenny said, "He made himself an _idiot_."

"Same thing isn't it?" Baines asked getting some laughs from the rest of them.

"I don't care about this..._Doctor_ or your family I just want you to _go _so...I made my choice." He held out the watch on his palm. "You can have it. Just take it please! Take _him_ away!"

"At last!" Baines muttered reaching forward and took the watch off the Doctor hand. He stared at the watch wide eyed and walking backwards towards his family. Baines reach towards the Doctor and grabbed his shirt pulling him forward so that they were almost nose to nose. "_Don't_ think that saved your _life_!" he pushed the Doctor back causing him to fall over _again_ and he pushed some more switches as he fell. "Now we shall have the lives of a _Timelord_!" Baines exclaimed as he opened the watch. All the family closed their eyes a breathed in deep. Nothing happened. "It's empty!" Baines yelled in anger.

The Doctor stared at the family looking terrified. "Where has it gone?" He asked.

In frustration Baines threw the watch at him, "You tell me!"

Using his Timelord reflexes the Doctor easily caught the watch. "Oh I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by simple old factory misdirection. A bit like ventriloquism of the _nose_." The Doctor explained to them, switching back to his ordinary voice. "It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy. But," the Doctor pulled out his glasses, placing them on his nose he looked at a screen on the wall. "I don't like the look of that hydro-coulometer." The family leaned forward to look at what he Doctor was looking as. "It seems to be indicating you've got energy feedback all the way through the retro stabilisers. In fact," He lightly tapped the huge tube that was in the middle of the ship, "Into the primary heat converters. 'Cause there's one thing you shouldn't have done." The Family looked at him in confusion, "You shouldn't have let me press all those buttons..._but_ in fairness, I will give you one word of advice. _Run._" Lights began flashing red and a warning alarm went off.

"Get out!" Baines yelled, "Get out!" The Doctor ran first out the door with the family behind. They ran away from the ship, into the forest, the alarm in the ship got louder and louder until the ship exploded behind them. Behind slightly behind him and closer to the ship the family were pushed to the floor by the explosion, but the Doctor managed to stay on his feet. The family end up on the floor breathing hard, still alive. The Doctor felt the oncoming storm threatening to come out but he stayed calm and stood over them, staring, not letting them see him lose it.

"Up." He ordered and the family obeyed, knowing they had lost the upper hand. In silence he led them to the TARDIS, "Tell them to let us in and leave." The Doctor told Mr Clarke.

"Let us in." Clarke told the scarecrows who did as told and moved away from the TARDIS.

The Doctor took them into the back rooms, a prison which had only been used a few times. Empty and bare but nobody could escape from there not even the Doctor himself.

"_**What should I do with them? I could give them what they want, let them live forever in different places. Alone and unable to escape, but I should asked Rose and Jack. They should have a say."**_

Sighing he took the TARDIS to the house they had been in.

**********************DOCTOR WHO*****************

Rose had managed to stop her tears but was now sitting on the sofa leaning on to Jacks shoulder. Timothy was sat next to them, the poor boy looked exhausted.

They stayed like that for half an hour until the TARDIS arrived, groaning as she hadn't been used in over two months. Timothy sat up straight and ready for anything, but he looked and felt scared. He glanced at Rose as Jack as they stood up. "Don't worry Tim." Jack explained, "It's just the TARDIS, our ship."

"_Our home."_

"Your ship? How do three of you fit inside?"

"Well," Rose smacked Jack in the stomach knowing what he was about to say, Jack smirked at Rose and answered differently, "You'll see."

The door opened and Jack took Rose's hand to reassure her that no matter what he was always there for her. The Doctor stood in the doorway and looked out at them, he couldn't look Rose in the eye, so instead he choose to look at Jack, but the ex-Time agent looked angry, so he looked over Jacks shoulder at the wall behind him. "It's done." He informed them.

"Where are they?" Jack asked softly, but the anger in his voice made him sound demanding.

"Locked in a prison in the TARDIS, even I couldn't escape from that prison, so I don't think they'll be able to."  
"What are you planning to do with 'em?" Rose spoke up, her voice confident, but Jack felt her squeeze his hand slightly tighter.  
"They want to live forever, I'll let them."

"What'd you mean?" Timothy put in, "You're gonna give yourself out, after all that?"

The Doctor shook his head and looked at the young boy, "No, there are places I can take them to. Separate them though, and they can live forever. _Alone_. But I thought I'd give you a choice in this, because they affected you as well as me."

"You can't do that!" Rose exclaimed, "Isn't there some planet you can take them and let them live out the rest of their month, they'll die at the end of it."

The Doctor looked at Rose; her eyes were red and puffy, tear stains were down her cheeks. _**"She's been crying!"**_

He couldn't look at her any longer he was scared he was about to break, he tore his eyes of her and looked at his angry friend. "Jack?"

"I'm with Rose. Take them to a planet to live the rest of their life."

"Ok." The Doctor nodded, "Do you either of you have the journal with you and the Sonic?"

"Yeah." She pulled it out from behind her coat and gave it to him. Jack gave him the sonic and physic paper.

The Doctor nodded satisfied, "Thanks. Is there anything you need to get from the school?"

Rose looked at Jack who shook his head, "No, we've got everything needed with us." Jack answered.

"Good..." The Doctor looked at Timothy, "Wanna come with us Tim?" he asked the young boy, but Timothy shook his head.

"Sorry, but I've seen your life...it's..."

"Terrifying?" Rose helped.

Timothy nodded, "Yeah and I need to fight in the war that's to come. I'll fight and survive. But can I see, just once the inside of your ship?"

"Of course." The Doctor stepped inside and out the way, Timothy walked inside and gasped.

"It's beautiful." He walked to the controls and touched them, "It's not a ship...she's alive."

"Wow. That's good." The Doctor muttered, "Stronger than a _low_ telepathic field."

"Medium telepathic field?" Rose questioned with a grin tongue poking out between her teeth. The Doctor looked back at her grinning, just for a second they went back to normal, until the grin faded on both their faces and the Doctor looked at Timothy.

The boy nodded. "Thank You Doctor."

"Tim." The Doctor said. The boy looked at him, "I'd be honoured if you took this." He held out the watch.

Tim took it. "I can't hear anything?"

"It's empty; it's just a watch now." The Doctor explained.

"Thank you. Goodbye." Timothy quickly left the TARDIS and closed the door behind them.

"Will he be ok?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. He's gonna fight in the war, both of them and live a long and happy life. We can go see him in the future, your time Rose."

Rose couldn't stop a laugh come out, "I have a time?"

"Well, Jack's time then. But first, we need to take the family to a planet, I know the perfect one."

"I'll get the family then shall I?" Jack asked.

"_**Then maybe when I'm gone they'll talk."**_

"I'll help." Rose opted.

"No, its fine, I've got it." Jack looked at Rose for a moment and she nodded realizing what he was gonna do. After a moment the Doctor caught his eye and Jack tried to tell him what he wanted him to do through his eyes, he didn't know if the Doctor understood or not but he left through the corridors.

Rose sat down on the captains seat and laughed at Sirius came running at them; he jumped on Rose's lap, almost squashing her legs. He'd grown a lot in two months. Rose had came to the TARDIS a few times, but couldn't every day, neither could Jack so they didn't see him grow. "Hey boy? Has the robot been looking after you alright?"

"Robot?" the Doctor asked, his voice made Rose jump, she'd already forgotten he was there.

"Yeah, me and Jack found on in a cupboard, we set it to it looked after Sirius, gave him food, water, whatever he might need."

"Clever." The Doctor nodded.

"Jacks idea." Rose told him, she didn't look at him, just at Sirius.

"_**What do I say? Oh crap. Jack doesn't know how to open the prison."**_

"Jack doesn't know how to open the prison." He stated out loud.

"Oh," Rose didn't know how to reply to that.

"I'll be back in a minute." He told her jogging through the corridors to catch up with Jack. Jack was already at the prison, he was looking around the room, "Thought you might need help." The Doctor, Jack jumped and looked at the Doctor.

"Or you're running again." Jack stated angrily. "Can't you just _not_, for _once in your life_?"

The Doctor closed his eyes. "Look-"

Jack couldn't hold back any longer, he reached forward and punched the Doctor hard across the cheek. The Doctor looked at him shocked. "_No,_ _Doctor. You _look. I'm sorry I broke my promise but I couldn't see you changing back soon otherwise and I'm glad it's finally out, but you've hurt Rose. She _loves you_ but all you do it run and _hide _from your feelings and she doesn't need that right now. She _needs _you. As much as I wish it was me she needs, it's not and I can accept that, but what I _can't _accept is you letting her go. She beautiful, amazing, and fantastic and you will end up losing her if you don't go back in that room and tell her how you feel."

"You love her." The Doctor realized looked at Jack, his eyes piercing, looking through Jack instead of at him.

"Yeah." Jack admitted, out loud for the first time, "I love her. But she loves you. Now get back in that room and snog the senses out of her." While Jack was talking the Doctor rubbed his cheek but pulled his hand back with a grimace. "Oh and sorry about that." Jack nodded towards the Doctor's cheek looking slightly sheepish, "I don't normally lose control like that..."

"It's alright." The Doctor shook the apology away. "I've had worse."

Jack nodded, glad the Doctor wasn't angry at him, "So, you going or not?"

"I'm going." The Doctor turned around the leave and go back to Rose.

"Wait!" Jack shouted before the Doctor left. The Doctor turned around looking perplexed, "You were right though."

"Right about what?"

"I do need help. How the _hell _do I open this?"

"With that button." The Doctor pointed towards it. It was hidden behind the main door.

"Ah. Thanks, I'll open it in a minute. Let you and Rose talk."

The Doctor nodded, both his hearts beating so hard he was afraid they were gonna break through his chest. He ran back to the control room and Rose looked up when he entered, concern drifted across her face, she lightly pushed Sirius off her and want to the Doctor, she looked closely at his cheek, "What happened?" she asked.

"Jack." The Doctor explained. Rose raised both her eyebrows so high they blended in with her hairline.

"Jack?"

"He got angry."

"I can see that, but what the _heck _possessed him to _hit _you?"

"You. And he was right to do it." If possible Rose's eyebrows went even higher, "I'm a coward. I did what I do best. I ran. But I shouldn't have and Rose...what Jack said in that house was true. I love you Rose." Before she could reply the Doctor lent forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

AN: Thought I'd end it there, don't kill me please!

Anyone else who writes can you reply to reviews? Whenever I try it doesn't work?


	42. Blink 1

"Can you hurry up?" Jack yelled at the taxi man, they had to be quick.

After a few minutes the Taxi finally stopped, Jack jumped out first letting Rose and the Doctor follow. "That'll be £23.35" the Driver told him.

Jack pulled two twenties out his pocket, "Keep the change." He told the driver.

"Thanks mate." The taxi driver left before Jack could change his mind.

Jack looked both ways and quickly ran across the road, Rose followed and the Doctor was about to when someone shouted for the Doctor, all the Time Travellers turned to look, a young girl, blonde, in her mid twenties was running towards them, she caught up with the Doctor, "Doctor!"

"_**Who's she?" **_The Doctor quickly glanced at Rose and Jack to see if they recognized her; they looked at confused as he felt. He looked back at the girl who had caught up with him, "Hello, sorry bit of a rush. Sort of...thing happening, very important that we stop it."

"Oh My God it's you." The girl stated, not seeming to listen to him, "It really is you. Ah you don't remember me? Do you?"

"_**She knows me? Must be my future her past. **_**Again**_**."**_

Jack ran back across the road joining the Doctor and the girl, "Hey, sorry sweet cheeks but we gotta drag the Doctor away." Jack winked at the girl and took hold of the Doctor's sleeve.

"You two go ahead, I'll catch up." The Doctor told them, knowing they can handle it for a few minutes till he caught up and he was interested in what this girl wanted and who she is. Jack nodded and ran back across the road to join Rose. The Doctor looked back at the girl "Look, sorry I've got a bit of a complex life...things don't always work in the right order. Gets a bit confusing at times...especially at weddings, I'm rubbish at weddings...especially my own...and Donnas."

"Oh My God, of course!" The girl looked relived, "You're a Time Traveller, it hasn't happened to you yet. None of it."

"What hasn't happened?" The Doctor asked, baffled.

"_**Something's gonna happen? Well when doesn't **_**something**_** happen?"**_

"It was _me_! Oh for God's sake it was _me_ all along. You got it all from _me_!"

"Got what?" the Doctor was extremely bewildered.

The girl took a deep breath, "Ok. One day you're gonna get stuck in 1969."

"_**Fair enough. 1969...that's the moon landing, good year."**_

Make sure you've got this with you. You're gonna need it." She handed him a large purple folder, he took it off her and put it safety in his pocket and was surprised she didn't ask how it fit.

"Right...well thanks, I've gotta dash, things happening, well...four things...well, four things and a lizard..."

"Ok, no worries see you around some day."

"What was your name again?"

"Sally Sparrow."

"Good to meet you Sally Sparrow." A man walked towards Sally whilst staring at the Doctor, Sally took his hand. The Doctor smiled and nodded at both of them, and then ran to catch up with Rose and Jack.

Later that day after they finally stopped the migration and the hatching they went back to the TARDIS. "Interesting day." Jack muttered flopping down on the chair, exhausted. Sirius came in and laid down on his feet, he was getting too big to lie on the sofa. Jack wriggled his toes trying to get Sirius off his feet; the Clabro just lifted his head, looked at Jack then put it back down.

"So who was that girl earlier?" Rose asked sitting next to Jack and using Sirius as a foot rest.

"Is Rosie getting jealous?" Jack asked with a smirk. Rose blushed and smacked Jack on his arm.

The Doctor chose to ignore Jacks comment, in favour of taking the TARDIS to fly in the vortex, "No idea, she gave me this." He pulled the folder out his pocket; he sat down on the floor and opened the folder laying the stuff down around him. Rose moved and sat next to him, Jack pushed Sirius off his feet and joined them. "Sirius, sit." The Doctor ordered so that the Clabro didn't move anything he'd put down. The travellers looked down at everything. There was a transcript one written in short hand the other was written normal it was the Doctor and Sally having a conversation with Larry, Rose and Jack joining in occasionally.

A list of...DVDs? Some pictures, a picture of writing on a wall:

'BEWARE.

THE WEEPING ANGLES.

AND DUCK.

NO REALLY. DUCK.

SALLY SPARROW

DUCK NOW!

THE DOCTOR (1969)'

A picture of a weeping angel?

"_**Weeping Angels...Great, they're not good..."**_

"We need to go to West of Drumling. We need to let the Timelines play out." The Doctor announced as he stood up and began changing the course of the TARDIS, Jack gathered all the pictures and paper and put them into the folder.

It was a smooth landing; the Doctor opened the TARDIS door and walked out. Rose and Jack followed, Jack made sure to lock the TARDIS and then joined to stand by the Doctor's side, and Rose was on his other side. He felt the Doctor take his hand and looked at the clasped hand in confusion. "We need to stick together, if the angels get us they-" he felt something touch his shoulder and he tightened his grip on Rose and Jack hand's. He felt as if they were spinning through time and space without the TARDIS, which was exactly what they were doing. When the spinning stopped he opened his eyes and looked around, they were in a darkened ally way.

"Ow!" Rose complained loudly rubbing her forehead, "Could have warned us Doctor!"

"Feels like after I use the vortex manipulator." Jack muttered.

"The Vortex manipulator!" Rose realized. She looked at Jack who smiled sheepishly at her.

"One problem with that..." Jack muttered he rubbed his bare wrist, "I took it off earlier when I had a shower...forgot to put it back on..."

"It's alright, we'll get back anyway." The Doctor told them finding the exit. "First things first, we need to find West of Drumling again."

"Are you gonna explain any time soon?" Rose asked following him.

"That girl earlier, she knew we were gonna get stuck back in time, and I need to do this," he pulled the folder out his pocket and found the picture of his writing on the wall, "Then we need to put this," he showed them a transcript, "On these," he pulled out the list of what he expected were DVDs, "For Larry I think his name is, to find and show Sally, they'll find the TARDIS and put a DVD in it which will bring the TARDIS here, hopefully while Sally and Larry are inside the TARDIS, the weeping angels will surround it so when the TARDIS disappears the Angels will end up staring at each other. But first, we'll need to find a Billy Shipton, he's gonna get caught here and he'll make the DVDs for us when we leave and he'll need to tell Sally to look at the list. She'll know why it's important."

Rose and Jack glanced at each other. _"He is brilliant. I can't tell him that though. His head's already big enough."_

They didn't end up that far from the house and finally made it back, she didn't get to see it properly before, but this time Rose took in the look of the house. It was big, very big, some vines growing up the walls, and it looked old and empty. 5 windows on each floor and it looked to be 2 floors. The Doctor went soniced the gates opened and then the front door. The room was filled with dust, "You sure the Angels aren't here Doc? This place is empty." Jack muttered before sneezing as the dust hit his nose.

"How many times Jack! It's Doc_tor_! But Yeah, the Sonic isn't picking anything up." The Doctor walked slowly up the stairs, each step creaking under his footsteps. Once he was at the top Rose followed, once she made it Jack followed. They were worried about the steps failing under their weight. Rose waited at the top of the stairs for Jack, but the Doctor walked off, once Jack joined Rose they looked around.

"Doctor?" Rose called.

"In here." The Doctor shouted back, Rose and Jack followed him into the room; he was emptying out his pockets.

"What are you looking for?" Rose asked.

"Paint. Black to be precise."

"And you'll have paint in your pockets...?" Jack asked as the Doctor pulled out a small can of black paint, "Course you do. What was I thinking?" Rose couldn't help laughing at Jacks bemused look.

"Rose, find the purple folder. Find the picture of the writing on the wall?" The Doctor asked her, Rose did as she was told.

"Found it." She told him.

"Good, read out what it says?"

"It's all in capitals, BEWARE." She watched at his painted it on the walls, finding whatever space he could, THE WEEPING ANGLES...AND DUCK...NO REALLY. DUCK...SALLY SPARROW...DUCK NOW exclamation mark...THE DOCTOR Bracket, 1969 close bracket."

"Thanks." The Doctor finished writing and closed the paint tin, placing it back in his pocket.

"What now?" Jack asked.

"I make a Timey Wimey detector that'll find the TARDIS when she comes and Billy."

"Right, what do you need?" Jack asked.

"I've got everything here, how about you two go find a hotel or something that we can stay in for a few days. I'm not sure how long it'll be till Billy gets here of the TARDIS."

"Why don't we stay here?" Jack asked gesturing around the room.

"Cause this place is just..._creepy_!" Rose told him, "Come on," Rose took Jack's hand; Rose noticed the Doctor looked at their clasped hands but he didn't say anything. Jack smiled.

"_**He trusts me. I like that."**_

"Take this." The Doctor threw Jack the physic paper, "Then we won't have to pay for the hotel."

Jack caught it in one hand easily, "See you later."

"Be careful. Look after each other."

"Always will." Jack and Rose left the room and the Doctor listened as they walked down the stairs.

"_**I know Jack won't do anything, he was the one that forced me and Rose together...but I can't stop feeling jealous! They've changed me so much; I've never felt like this before I met Rose..."**_

**********************DOCTOR WHO***********************

Rose and Jack left the gates, "Where do you think a hotel will be?" Rose asked.

"1969...I'm in America at the moment helping with the moon landing. But...where are we, if I'm right there's a little pub called Sunwing just around...this corner." Jack grinned as he was right, it was small and looked like a typical old house, outside had a sign which read 'SUNWING.' Jack walked in first and the barman recognised him immediately.

"Mr Harkness. I haven't seen you in a while." The barman looked to be in his 60's grey hair and short grey bread on his chin.

"20 years right?" Jack asked, just to be sure.

"Yep, and you," the barman shook his head, "Haven't aged a day! What's your secret?"

"No idea," Jack lied, "But Rupert. Any chance me, Rose here and a friend John Smith could have a room for...2 weeks at the most I think..."

"Course son. Follow me." Rupert opened the bar for Rose and Jack to walk through and led them up some stairs. "I've only got one room free, double bed."

Jack smirked, "That'll be brilliant. Thanks. How much is it?"

"For you? It's free."

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can. You saved my business all those years ago. It's free."

"Thanks mate." Rupert nodded and left the room. Rose looked around, it was small, a double bed and a chair and a wardrobe that looked like the Narnia one. She couldn't resist it. Rose walked over to the wardrobe and opened it slowly walking inside; she could feel Jacks eyes on her back. She could see the back of the wardrobe immediately, "Rose?" Jack asked.

She came back into the room, "Sorry, it looks like Narnia." Jack chuckled.

"You're a very strange girl Rose. Come on, let go and let the Doc know where we're staying." He took Rose's hand and they left the room. "Back soon." He nodded to Rupert. It was a short walk back to the house.

"So who is he?"

"Back in 1940's I came down here for a little while, because I heard of that pub, the bartenders we're all woman because of the war but there was something strange about them, they were all possessed, so I came and sorted it out, Rupert's a good man, he had no idea what was wrong." They walked in silence for a few minutes.

The house came into view, but before Jack pushed the door open Rose pulled him into the hug. "What was that for?" Jack asked hugging back.

"I never thanked you Jack." Rose said. "Thank you."

"What for?" Jack asked perplexed.

"If it wasn't for you, he never would have admitted his feelings." Rose explained, her grip on Jack's hand tightening, "Even if it did take you punching him."

Jack chuckled, "It's nothing Rose, and I want you to be happy. If it takes hurting my fist, then I'll do it."

"Still hurts you know!" they heard the Doctor shout from the top of the stairs, he was holding a strange metal devise that looked like a radio with a microphone and fan attached. A pair of scissors was stabbed into the side of it.

"Where did you get all that..._stuff _from?" Rose asked.

"My pockets and around the house." The Doctor told them coming down the stairs, "So where are we staying?"

**********************DOCTOR WHO***********************

It wasn't until a few days later when something happened, the Timey Wimey Detector always sat on the bedside table, but one evening, it dinged at them. Rose and Jack were sitting on the bed reading book they'd found, the Doctor was in the shower, but when it dinged he ran out the shower, only putting a towel around his waist. He ran into the room and looked at it, "The angels have brought someone back into this year. It could be Billy." He glanced up at Rose and Jack started laughing, they were both looking around from him laughing loudly. "What?" Jack couldn't speak instead he just pointed at the Doctor; the Doctor looked down and realized the towel had fallen off; he blushed and pulled the towel on and ran back into the shower room a few minutes later he ran back out fully dressed. Rose and Jack were still giggling, "Well, that was embarrassing." He muttered. "Let's go." He grabbed the Detector and ran out the room. Rose and Jack followed.

They did speak until they reached the ally way, just in time for a dark skinned man to appear, he was lying against a wall, and rubbed his head. "Where am I?" he asked when he saw the travellers approaching.

"1969, not bad as it goes, you've got the moon landing to look forward to."

"How did I get here?"

"Same way we did." Sirens went off in the back ground and the Doctor moves to sit down next to him, "Touch of an Angel. Same one properly, since you ended up in the same year."

"I don't...I can't..." Rose and Jack jumped up to sit on the railings in front of the Doctor and the man.

"Fascinating Race the Weeping Angels, the only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely, no mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. Res of your life used up, blown away in the blink of an eye." He blinked slowly as if to emphasize what he said. "You die in the past and in the present they consume all the energy of the days you might have had, all your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract, they live off potential energy."

"What is God's name are you talking about?" the man asked.

"He thinks everyone understands him, but really we don't." Rose told him.

"Just nod in all the right moment." Jack added. The Doctor chose to ignore them both.

"We tracked you down with this." He held up the Timey Wimey Detector, "_This_ is my Timey Wimey Detector." Realizing that won't make sense to him, the Doctor dumbed it down, "It goes ding when there's stuff. Also it can boil an egg in 13 places. Whether you want it to or not actually...so I'd like to stay away from hens. It's not pretty when they blow."

"It's really _not_." Rose put it grimacing.

"I don't understand. Where am I?"

"1969." Jack said.

"Normally I would offer you a lift home, but somebody nicked my ride. So I need you to take a message to Sally Sparrow, and I'm sorry Billy, I very, very sorry It's gonna take you a while."

**********************DOCTOR WHO***********************

It was a few days later they set everything up. Billy held the video recorder and Rose held up the transcript behind him. Jack sat next to the Doctor out of the camera ready to add in his own bit.

After a moment the Doctor began, it sounded random but the Doctor was reading off the transcript, giving it enough time for sally to reply. "Yep that's me. Yes I do. Yep and this. Are you gonna read out the whole thing? I'm a time traveller, or I was but I'm stuck 1969."

Jack quickly joined in, "Now, he and I have to swap between sleeping on the chair on the floor!"

"Jack!"

"Sorry." Jack ducked away from the camera as the Doctor continued.

"Quite possibly. I'm afraid so. 38! People don't understand time it's not what you think it is. It's complicated. Very complicated." The Doctor sighed slightly, "People assume that time is a streaked progression of cause to affected, but actually form a non-linier, non-subjective view point, it's more like a big ball of wibblly wobbly...Timey Wimey...Stuff. It got away from me yeah...Well I can hear you. Well not hear you exactly but I know everything you're gonna say. Look to your left. I've got a copy of the finished transcript Rose is holding it up. I told you I'm a time traveller I got it in the future. Wibblly Wobbly Timey Wimey...What matters is we can communicate. We have got big problems, now they have taken the blue box haven't they? The _Angels have the phone box. _Creatures from another world...only when you see them. Lonely assassins they used to be called, no one quiet knows where they came from, but they're as old as the universe...or very nearly, and they have survived his long because they have the most _perfect_ defence system ever evolved. They're quantum locked. They don't exist when there are being _observed_, the moment they've been seen by any other living creature they freeze into rock, no choice, it's a _fact_ of their biology, in the sight of any living thing they literally turn to stone...and you can't kill stone, of course a stone can't kill you either, but then you turn your head away, then you _blink_, oh yes it can! That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping. They can't risk looking at each other, there greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen...loneliest creatures in the universe, and I'm sorry, I am very, _very_ sorry but it's all up to you now. My blue box is my time machine, there's world of energy in there that they could feed off forever, but the damage they could do is turn off the sun, you have got to send it back to me...That's it I'm afraid, that's all I've got, the last of you. I don't know what's stopped you talking but I can guess they're coming; the Angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this, _don't blink_, _don't_ blink, blink and you're _dead_. They are _fast_, faster than you can believe. _Don't_ turn your back _don't_ look away and _don't blink_! Good luck."

"What now?" Jack asked as Billy switched the camera off.

"We wait." The Doctor told them.

It wasn't till a few days later when the Timey Wimey Detector went off again. This time they were all ready. "Billy. Thank you. Will you be alright here?"

"You've given me money, so yeah I think so. I'll try and make the Easter Eggs."

"Thank you." The Doctor said. Rose gave him a hug and Jack shook his hand as they left and found the TARDIS

AN: sorry, would have been done yesterday but I wasn't feeling well, but I'm alright today, well enough to look at a computer. Hope you like, quite hard to do the Doctor side of Blink.


	43. Utopia 1

"Cardiff." The Doctor announced, "Jack, get the orange/golden switch, _no_! Not that one! You'll destroy the planet. The switch next to it, yeah, that one." Jack switched it nervously.

"_**Let's hope he didn't get confused between them. They really shouldn't be the same colour."**_

"We've landed. Are you ready to go Jack?"

"_**No, they are not gonna be happy..."**_

"Yep. Come on then. Sirius you wanna come for a walk boy?" Jack asked, Sirius barked, which Jack took as yes and held the door for Sirius to go through. Jack took a deep breath and left through the TARDIS, Rose and the Doctor followed him. "We'll have to go the long way round. Right there," Jack nodded to where the TARDIS was, "That's where the TARDIS landed before, which I think gave it a perception filter. We use it as a lift; no one see's when we go through it."

"Does the TARDIS do that wherever it lands?" Rose asked.

"I don't think so," The Doctor answered, shaking his heads. "I think it'll also have something to do with the Rift and opening up the engines for the rift energy to seep into the TARDIS."

"Ah," Rose nodded, accepting the answer, "So, where's do we go?" she asked Jack. It was only a short walk but they soon made it to a harbour, Rose looked across to the water, "Is it under the sea?"

Jack chuckled, "Nah, I wouldn't wanna get soaking wet every time I go to or from work. It's through here." Rose looked up at the shop Jack was gesturing to a few feet away.

"Tourist Information Centre." the Doctor read out as they neared.

"Yeah, funnily enough we don't get many tourist, Ianto deals with them if we do though." Jack explained opening the door, a man was sitting down writing on something on the desk, he looked up to see who entered the shop and gasped.

"Jack. You're back."

"And you're a poet and don't know it." The Doctor grinned; he walked forward and took Ianto's hand, "You must be Ianto right?"

"Uh yeah..." Ianto looked towards Jack.

"Ianto, this is the Doctor and Rose and our Dog Sirius." Rose looked Ianto up and down; he was good looking, looked quite good in a suit. "Can we go through?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Ianto reached down and Rose guessed he pressed a button hidden under the desk because the wall next to the desk that was filled with information leaflets slide to the side revealing a dark creepy looking corridor. All stone walls, not a decoration in sight, Rose and the Doctor followed Ianto and Jack down it. Rose glance towards the Doctor and he looked indifferent.

"_How can he be so calm...it's _Torchwood_, I...maybe we should go back to the TARDIS...no, I wanna meet his team first."_

"You alright?" the Doctor whispered to Rose when he realized she was looking at him.

"Yeah, it's just...this place is so strange, I trust Jack an all, but I just hate the thought of Torchwood. It just makes me think of Mum...I'm not gonna see her again...I wouldn't change it; I _love _it here with you. I love you, but I still miss Mum."

The Doctor took her hand, "I can't believe I'm saying it, but...I miss Jackie as well, although she's _terrifying_."

Rose smirked, "The Tyler slap...it's passed down you know."

"Did I saw terrifying? I meant-" He stopped as Jack and Ianto walked into a lift, they quickly squeezed in. The lift was quite big; at least 6 or 7 people could fit, without Sirius, Rose estimated. Sirius had grown a lot and was now the size of a small Great Dane. They finally made it to the bottom without talking, and Jack led them through another corridor, which ended with a huge cork like door with rolled away as Jack and Ianto reached it, and behind that was a yellow gate which opened once the rolling door shut.

"Torchwood." Jack announced. Rose looked around, it was amazing, the room was absolutely huge, the water tower came all the way down and was in the middle of the room, and next to it was a small stream with a bridge over it.

"_**Wow, this is big, not as big as my TARDIS mind you, but nice."**_

Three different people were around the room, all looking in their direction. A man in a white laboratory coat, two women, one of them Asian, kinda looking, black shoulder length hair, the other woman had black long hair she looked angry when she saw Jack.

"Hello, kids. You miss me?" Jack announced. He looked around, "Did you re-decorate in here?" Rose glanced down as Sirius walked off, smelling the floor, he walked into the stream and drunk some, then lay down and let the water wash over him. Rose and Jack watched in amusement, Jack didn't say anything so Rose assumed it must be safe.

"Jack?" The Asian woman asked, unsure she had a London accent.

"Hello." Jack waved to the group.

"Where did you go?" The other man asked, his accent was strong, Londoner.

"I found my Doctor."

"When did I become yours?" The Doctor voiced. All the team looked at his as if they hadn't noticed the Doctor or Rose enter. "Hold on, is that...?" the Doctor murmured stepping towards a desk which the Asian woman was sitting at. He picked up a large grey rock. "What is this?" he asked her.

"Who are you?" the she replied.

"Oh, introductions!" Jack proclaimed, "This is the Doctor and Rose. Doctor, Rose, this is Toshiko Sato,"

"Call me Tosh." The Asian told them smiling.

"Gwen Copper," he pointed to the girl in the leather Jacket. "Dr Owen Harper," the man in the Dr Coat waved, "And you've met Ianto Jones."

"Nice to meet you." The Doctor smiled distractedly and looked back at Tosh, "What is it?"

"I've been running test, all I can get it that it's growing, changing..." The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out and ran it over the piece of rock.

"What is it Doctor?" Jack asked concern in his voice.

"That's a TARDIS."

"How can it be a TARDIS?" Jack asked.

"TARDIS' are _grown_ not built." The Doctor explained picking up the rock and looking at it at all angles, "Well the TARDIS is this rock, the Timelords used to...well hard to explain, can I have it?"

Tosh looked glanced over the Doctor's shoulder at Jack who was still standing with Rose, Jack nodded smiling. "All yours." Tosh smiled. The Doctor smiled in thanks to her.

"_**I can grow a new TARDIS...I love my sexy thing, but a new one would be perfect for spare parts and anything I'll need..."**_

"How long does she take to grow?" Jack asked.

"100 years, _but_, if I take her to the TARDIS, she'll grow faster in there, 50 years at the most. I'm gonna take her now, Rose, you alright here?"

"I'll come back with you." Rose told him. "I'll see you later Jack?" Rose looked at Jack, who nodded, "Sirius?" Rose called; the Clabro glanced up at her and laid his head back down. "Oh be like that. Don't forget him Jack."

"Never could." Jack smiled and watched as Rose and the Doctor walked out.

They didn't talk; the Doctor just studied the TARDIS rock from every angle he could. They made it back to the TARDIS and the Doctor set to work immediately. He pushed the carpet away and opened a crate on the floor; he slid down into the floor and pulled a treasure chest out placing it by Rose's feet. "Rose, find the Lyraumaic, should be in there." He waved at the treasure chest.

"What does it look like?"

"Um...Like a large glass bottle but shaped more like a pencil and has no lid. Hollow." Rose opened the chest and dug through, there was the crystal ball, still holding the Carronites scratching and screaming to be let go. She put careful on the floor, not wanting it to be broken open, a Cyberman arm, broken.

"Ah. Here." He passed the Doctor the Lyraumaic. "Anything else you need?"

"Sandwich?" the Doctor called back up. Rose rolled her eyes, "Chicken Mayo would be the best thanks."

"Coming up Doctor."

"You're the best!"

"Love you too!" Rose shouted as she walked through the corridor and into the kitchen. She hummed Lion King, He Lives In You. She closed the sandwich and cut it in half diagonally and put it on a plate, walking happily back towards the control room. Just to be annoying, Rose took a huge bite out the Doctors sandwich before passing it down.

"Oi! You took a bite."

"Glad your eyes work Doctor." Rose muttered sarcastically as she sat down on the captains seat and listened to the Doctor working, he was mumbling to himself as he worked, telling himself what to do, what worked with what, and what would destroy the universe.

"_Great...glad he thinks he knows what he's doing..."_

After half an hour the Doctor climbed out holding the rock in his hand, "We can leave him there to grow."

"Him?" Rose asked, "How do you know?"

"Female and male TARDIS' send of different pulse's." The Doctor explained as he placed the TARDIS rock down and put the Lyraumaic next to it.

"Won't it move around when this TARDIS jerks us around?"

"Nah, it's already grown into the floor," Rose looked over and saw the rock seemed to have sprouted little arms that connected with one of the poles, and the Lyraumaic was connected also with more arms. "It'll come undone when he's ready to be used though." Rose shook her head in wonder as the TARDIS dinged at them, "Ah, engines full, better close that up. Put stuff in the chest again please and then into the crate and close it up please Rose." Rose did as she was told, but before she could put the carpet back over the grate the TARDIS jerked. "Doctor?" she shouted at him, he was at the controls pressing some buttons and looked baffled.

"It's not me! I didn't do anything!"

"_**Jack's gonna think we're abandoning him again! We're not, sorry Jack! We'll be back."**_

"What's happening then?"

"We're going into the future. Far into the future...the year 5000, 50,000, 500,000, 100 Trillion!" The Doctor was reading off the screen, "...We're going to the end of the universe." After a few moments of the Doctor jumping around, ordering Rose to push buttons to turn leavers, the TARDIS landed with a final shudder.

"Where are we?" Rose asked, looking towards the door.

"I don't know...not even Timelord came this far..." the Doctor admitted. "We should leave, we should go...we should really, really...go..." the Doctor sounded completely serious.

"_If the Doctor's serious about going then it must be bad..."_

"_**This is...we should go out there...but what's out there, it can't hurt to look can it?"**_

Finally deciding, the Doctor flashed a huge grin at Rose, she immediately knew he wasn't gonna leave before exploring they ran to the door, the Doctor pulled his coat on as they left. "_Jack_!" Rose exclaimed loudly, he was on the floor barely a foot from the TARDIS. Both Rose and the Doctor ran to him and crouched down.

"Jack?" the Doctor whispered softly. "He must have being clinging to the outside of the TARDIS. Not wanted me to abandon him _again_." Rose couldn't help noticing the Doctor sounded bitter about his choices.

The ex time agent gasped awake, it took him a moment before he could focus on the relieved faces of Rose and the Doctor, "You tried to leave me?" He wasn't sure whether he was asking or telling.

"_**He tried to leave me, **_**again**_**, after he promised he wouldn't...he promised but he lied, and Rose...?"**_ Jack couldn't shake the hurt away.

"No." The Doctor shook his head, Jack wanted to believe him but couldn't. The Doctor stood and held out a hand for Jack to take, but Jack ignored the hand and stood up on his own.

"You alright?" Rose asked concerned.

"Yeah, travelling on the _outside_ of a TARDIS through the Time Vortex, wouldn't recommend it." Jack shook the dizziness away, "If you weren't trying to leave me, what happened?"

"I don't know." The Doctor admitted, "But we're at the end of the Universe. You have to believe me Jack, I'm _not _gonna leave you again?" the Doctor looked the man right in the eyes and Jack nodded.

"I believe you."

"Thank you. Now, fancy a walk?" The Doctor held out his hand for Rose to take, and Rose held out her other hand for Jack to take.

"So, how'd we end up at the end of the universe?" Jack asked.

"Haven't got a clue, I shut the engines 'cause the TARDIS was full on rift energy, then she went mad, and I guess you grabbing hold of her didn't help, flying all the way out here to shake you off." The Doctor explained, "How would you like it if someone grabbed hold of the back off you and wouldn't let go? Actually Jack..._don't_ answer that..." The Doctor grimaced as Jack smirked.

"Where's Sirius?" Rose asked suddenly.

"Well, I explained to my teams what's gonna happen, that I'm travelling with you two, but I'll visit as often as I can. Then packed my stuff," he gestured to the large travel case on his back, "Then the CCTV showed the TARDIS about to leave, so told everyone to look after Sirius. We'll be back as soon as we can and left." Jack explained.

"So he'll be alright?" the Doctor asked, he's grown fond of Sirius even though he barely showed it.

"Course, Ianto's a huge dog lover, he'll look after Sirius." Rose and the Doctor nodded, satisfied.

"What's that?" Rose asked, stopping in her tracks, she looked down a huge gaping hole. Inside was fantastic, it had what looked like bridges, and walk ways, going into smaller holes in the wall, house's Rose assumed. It looked like it should be filled with people or aliens buzzing about. But it was empty, not a soul in sight, "Is that a city or something?" Rose asked,

"Hive maybe, or a nest or a conglomeration." The Doctor said, "Most grown but...I think it's been built in. Walk ways or...roads? Must have been some sort of life..."

"How'd they die?" Jack asked, "A large disease or something do you think?"

The Doctor shook his end, "End of the universe, Time. Time killed it, all the great civilisations have gone by now. This isn't just night, all the suns and stars have burnt up and faded away."

"Everything has it's time and everything dies..." Rose remembered Sarah-Jane saying that when she met her.

"Exactly." The Doctor nodded.

"There must be an atmospheric shell, we'll...well you two would be frozen to death..." Jack murmured.

"Do you think anyone survived by this time?" Rose asked.

"Well, He's not doing too badly." Jack pointed just down the hill to a man that was running, away from them, away from the city. A few meters behind was at least 50 people growling and following him, holding torches high above their own heads.

"That's a hunt!" the Doctor exclaimed, without wasting another seconds he rushed off towards the man.

They reached the man, it was too dark to see him properly, but he looked scared, "I've got you!" Jack shouted, grabbing hold of him.

"They're coming!" the man shouted wiggling out of Jacks grip into the Doctors, Jack pulled his gun out and pointed it towards the sky, he fired off a few shots causing the hunters to stop, they looked savage, all crouching low, glaring. "We can't stop, there's more. We've _got _to keep going!" the man shouted.

"I've got a ship nearby its safe. It's not far, it's over there." He looked back up the hill they had run down as more hunters ran towards the growling, hold torches.

"We're close to the silo, if we get to the silo then we're _safe_!" the man shouted.

"Silo?" the Doctor asked.

"Silo." Rose and Jack agreed simultaneously and they ran once more, this time following the man. As they rounded a corner they came upon a huge building, dome shaped. But before they could reach the building a light shined on them and a gate was in their way.

A guard on the other side of the gate shouted at them to "Show me your teeth!" All four of them grinned large toothy grins. "Human! Let 'em in! Let 'em in!" The gates opened just enough for the four of them to squeeze it, "Close the gate!" Soon as they were through the gate closed behind them, but not completely, the guard shot down at the floor, at the hunters' feet causing them all to stop.

One at the front, he looked human, but with Red and black face paint and wearing clothes hanging around them, "Humans." He growled, not sounding very human, "Human. My _feast_!"

"Go back to where you came from." The guard demanded pointing his gun at the leader.

The leader of the pack crouched slightly and pointed at Rose, "I want you, and you and you!" he pointed at all the men around and some of the pack behind the leader growled and clenched their jaws like a wolf would. "I'm hungry. Arg!" he gestured for the pack to move away.

AN: Who's seen the new Trailer for 'A Good Man Goes To War'? It looks FANTASTIC! I can't wait!


	44. Utopia 2

As soon as the hunters were gone the guard lowered his gun, "Thanks for that." The Doctor thanked.

"Alright, let's get you inside." they turned and walked away, the Travellers and the man followed him quickly.

"My name is Padra Toc Shafe Cane." The men told the guard, "Tell me. Just tell me, can you take me to Utopia?"

"_**Utopia-a real or imaginary place or considered to be perfect or ideal."**_

"Yes sir, _yes_ I can!" The guard sound adamant about that.

They made it into the building and the guard punched in a code for the front doors to slide open. "What are your names please?" The guards looked at the travellers.

The Doctor stepped forward for introduction, "This is Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness and I'm the Doctor." The Doctor finished.

The guard looked at the Doctor as if waiting for more of a name. "Just the Doctor." The Doctor, Rose and Jack all said in union.

The guard opened his eyes wide, "Doctor of _what _exactly?"

"Everything." The Doctor informed with a grin. The guard's eyes seemed to light up for a moment.

"I'll get someone else to help in a moment, wait here." The Guard walked away and was soon replaced by another guard who looked stronger and scarier in Rose's eyes.

"Hello," the Doctor greeted the man, "Sorry, but is there anything you can send out to get my...box back?"

"We can try, what does it look like?" the guard asked.

The Doctor mimed a box with his hands, "Um...a _big blue box_, I'm sorry but I _really _need it back, it's stuck out there."

"We'll try sir." The guard promised.

"I'm sorry but my family were heading for the silo, did they get here?" Padra interrupted, "My Mother is Kistane Shafe Cane and my brother's name is Belto?"

"The computers are down, but you can check the paper work, Creet." A young boy with blonde curly hair popped his head around the corner, "Passengers needs help."

"_**Interesting, not refuge a passenger, passenger for what exactly?"**_

"Right." Creet said coming towards them and pulled out a clipboard, he had a strong Scottish accent. "What do you need?" Padra bent down to Creets level and looked at the clipboard reading each page.

"A _blue _box you said?" the guard questioned.

"Big, tall, wooden...say's police." The Doctor described, hope creeping into his voice.

"We're driving out for the last water collection; I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." The Doctor thanks whole heartedly.

"_**Please find her safely."**_

"Come on." Creet said after a moment and led Padra away, the Travellers followed quickly. They made it into the corridor it was full of people, _humans_ sitting around huddling together trying to keep warm and stay with their families.

"_Wow. Humans, they, _we_ survive after _everything _live-the Universe throws at us, we _survive_!"_

"Kristane Shafe Cane?" Creet called out, "Kristane and Belto Shafe Cane?"

"We're looking for the Shafe Canes?" Padra plead.

"Anyone?" Creet continued, "Kristane and Belto Shafe Cane? Anyone know the Shafe Cane family? Anyone called Shafe Cane?"

Rose looked around; there were hundreds of humans all around them, "What is this place?"

"Whatever it is, it _stinks_!" Jack grumbled loudly, "Op sorry, not you." He apologized to a man who glared at him.

"Don't you see though, the rip old smell of humans...you _survive_!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Well, a expense of a million year evolving to clouds of gas and another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same _basic_ shape. The fundamental humans, end of the universe and here you are. Indomitable that's the word, _indomitable_!" The Doctor grinned down at Rose.

"We go to gas and downloads?" she asked disbelievingly, but the Doctor chose not to answer, just grinned at her.

"Is there a Kristen Shafe Cane?" Creet repeated.

"That's me?" a woman stood up down the corridor, when she saw Padra she gasped. "_Oh My God_!" Padra ran towards her and hugged his mother tightly. Rose watched smiling.

Rose blinked away the tears as she thought of her own mum and tried to not think of what it'd be like it they reunited. "Jack," the Doctor brought Rose out her thoughts, the Doctor had the sonic pointed at the door, "It's deadlocked sealed, see if you can over write the code." Jack lent in and pressed the buttons, Rose watched, loving how the men worked together so easily. The Doctor pressed the sonic to the corner of the door while Jack tried to over write the code, "Let's find out where we are." After a moment the door slid slowly open and the Doctor started to step through but there was nothing to step on and he almost fell, only grabbed hold of the side of the door just in time and Jack grabbed him around the waist pulling him back. "That was close, thanks." The Doctor said once both his feet were safely on the floor.

"What would you do without me ay?" Jack winked at the Doctor as he rolled his eyes and looked out the door; there was a colossal metal rocket that went all the way to the top of the building and much further below. Around, the rocket was walkways for people to enter it.

"_There must be hundreds of floors in this building."_

"He did say they were passengers..." Jack pondered.

"Going to Utopia?" Rose asked, "Where's that?"

"The perfect place..." the Doctor mused. "100 trillion years and it's still the same dream...Do you recognise those engines Jack?"

Jack shook his head, "Nope, whatever it is, it's not rocket science." Rose chuckled at Jack pun, he smiled glad someone found him funny, they lent away from the doorway and Jack closed it up so nobody fell through.

A man in his late 60/early 70s approached them, he looked at Jack and then the Doctor a few times before finally stopping to point at Jack, "The Doctor?" he asked.

Jack pointed at the Doctor, "That's him." He said that at the same time as the Doctor said, "That's me."

The man grabbed the Doctors arm and more or less dragged him down the corridor, Rose and Jack jogged slowly to keep up, "Good, good, good, good, good, good, good, _good_!"

The Doctor turned his head smiling, he looked at Rose and Jack, "Good apparently!"

They went through an open door, "Chan, welcome tho." A voice said as Jack came in he looked at who said it, a blue woman who looked like an over grown insect. Rose and Jack choose to let the Doctor listen to all the 'science talk' as Rose often called it and choose to greet the blue lady.

"I'm professor Yana." They heard the man tell the Doctor before heading into a long explanation of the equipment around them. Rose turned to the blue lady.

"Hey." Rose smiled at her, "Who are you?"

"Chan Chantho tho."

"Chan Chantho tho?" Rose repeated. _"Interesting name, repeat both halves?"_

Jack shook his head, "Just Chantho right?" Chantho nodded glad someone understood. "Captain Jack Harkness." Jack held out his hand and Chantho shook it.

"Rose Tyler." Rose greeted.

"So, what have we got here?" Jack asked, he walked to a table and placed his bag down before joining the Doctor. Rose followed him to the table seeing chairs next to it and sat down not listening knowing she wouldn't understand anything said. Rose looked towards the men, but she didn't understand a word.

"_What's that noise?" _She looked around looking for the bubbling sound. _"Jacks bag? Great what did he bring with him?"_ Sitting up she opened up the bag and rifled through the clothes and random things that she didn't recognise.

"So all this feeds into the rocket?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, yeah." Yana said, expect without a stable foot print you see it doesn't have an escape velocity. If only we could _harmonise _the find impact patterns and unify them we might yet make it, but what do you think Doctor? Ay?" Yana sounded so hopeful, almost begging the Doctor to know, "Any ideas?"

The Doctor had put his Geeky specs on and looked at all the equipment around him, "Um, basically, sort of...not a clue." The Doctor admitted.

"_**The Doctor doesn't know...must be bad..."**_

"Nothing?" Yana was shocked.

"I'm not from around these parts; I've never seen a system like it...sorry." he added when he saw the man look crestfallen.

"No, no I'm sorry, it's my fault. There's been so little help..."

"_Is that a...hand? No way it's a hand in a jar! What the _hell _Jack?"_

"What the _hell_ Jack?" Rose asked loudly, everyone turned to see what was wrong, "Jack...Why, may I ask, do you have a hang in a jar, in your bag?"

Everyone joined her by the table to look at what had shocked Rose; the Doctor sat down in the chair next to Rose and examined the jar. "That's my hand!" he stated.

"What, from when the Sycorax cut it off?" Rose asked. _"His hand is finally found...?"_

The Doctor nodded at Rose, "Yep."

Jack opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally explained, "Didn't I tell you? I have a Doctor Detector."

"How'd you get it?" Rose asked.

"Went to Torchwood 1 in London for a meeting, and I saw it and asked just 'cause I thought it was strange a human hand in a alien filled building, Yvonne explained they'd found it, ran some tests and finally found out it's a Timelord hand. I knew you're the only one left so I...stole it. Was never allowed in Torchwood 1 again...but it was destroyed few months later anyway, soI set the hand up as a Doctor Detector to ding when you're around."

"Might I ask," Yana put in looking at the Doctor, "What species are you?"

The Doctor sat up straighter, "Timelord." Yana just looked confused, looking at the Doctor for more of an explanation. "Last of." He looked at both Yana and Chantho; neither of them recognised the name, "Ledged or anything? Not even a myth? _Blimey_ end of the Universe is humbling."

"_**They've never even heard of Timelord...the myth has gone...well we have all been dead for trillions of years but **_**still**_**, never?"**_

"Chan, it is said that _I_ am the last of my species to tho." Chantho spoke up, but she looked towards the floor as if embarrassed.

The Doctor looked up at her as if he hadn't noticed her there before and sat forward, "Sorry, what was your name?"

Chantho opened her mouth to answer but Yana interrupted. "My assistant and good friend, Chantho, a survivor of the Malmoths," he gestured around himself, "This was there planet Malcoserio...before we took refuge that is." Yana explained.

"That..._place _outside, your species lived there?" Rose asked.

Chantho nodded, "Chan, the conglomeration died tho."

"_Conglomeration_!" the Doctor lent back on the chair, glad he was right. "That's what I said!"

"You're supposed to say sorry." Jack added.

The Doctor looked up at them looking sheepish and he sat forward again, "Yeah, right _sorry_."

"Chan most grateful tho." Chantho wasn't offended by the Doctors late apology.

"So, what about the beastie boys outside, what are they?" Jack asked changing the subject, mostly for the Doctors benefit.

"We called them the future kind...which is a myth in its self, but um, it's feared they are what _we _will become." Yana explained but then smiled, "Unless we reach _Utopia_."

"And, Utopia is...?" the Doctor questioned.

"Oh, _every_ human knows of Utopia, where have you been?" Yana was disbelieving.

"Oh bit of a hermit." The Doctor told him.

"A hermit? With err, friends?"

"Hermits united." The Doctor explained seriously, Rose struggled not to laugh. "We meet up every 10 years or so. Swap stories about _caves_. It's good fun...for a hermit. So um...Utopia?"

Yana smirked and lifted a finger indicating the Doctor to follow and walked away, he showed them a computer screen which at the top of the screen said, 'Gravitational Field Navigation System.' And the rest of the screen was field with blue and what seemed like _random_ green squiggles and a red dot near the corner, "The call came from across the stars, over and over again." Yana explained, "Come to Utopia. It originated from that point." Yana pointed at the red dot.

"Where is that?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh it's far beyond the condense of the wilderness. Out towards the wild lands of the dark matter myths, calling us in. The last of the humans scattered across the night."

"What do you thinks out there?" the Doctor asked.

"_**It sounds too good to be true..."**_

Yana shook his head, "I can't know. A Coligny, a city, some sort of...Heaven. The science foundation created Utopia project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind. To find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality it's self. Perhaps they found it...perhaps not, but it's worth a look don't you think?"

"Oh _yes_!" The Doctor began to type on the computers but Rose wasn't paying attention, Yana had closed his eyes as if he was in pain.

"Professor?" Rose asked quietly, Yana didn't listen but it got the Doctor's attention. The Doctor looked up at Yana.

"_**Something's up with him, I can't place it but..."**_

The Doctor tried to get his attention, "Professor? Professor? _Professor?_"

Yana opened his eyes and looked dizzy for a moment, "Right that's enough talk. There's work to do." Yana walked away from the computer, towards the footprint, the Doctor remembered him calling it. "Now if you could leave."

"You alright?" the Doctor asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Yana tried to convince them, but no one was convinced.

"_Except_, that rockets not gonna fly is it?" the Doctor lent against one of the tables as Yana hesitated in his work. "This footprint mechanism _thing_, it's not working?"

Yana turned around to face the travellers. "We'll find a way!"

"_He doesn't believe it himself..."_

"You're stuck on this planet...and you haven't told them have you?" the Doctor realized. "That lot out there, they still think they're gonna fly."

Yana fell back on a chair, exhausted. "Well, it's better to let them live in hope." He sounded defeated.

"Quiet right too!" the Doctor announced and Yana looked at him, shocked. "And I must say Professor Yana," the Doctor took his jacket off and held it out to Rose who just looked at him with raised eyebrows that obviously said 'not a chance' he tried giving it to Jack who gave him the same look, inwardly sighing the Doctor placed it over a chair, he continued talking to Yana, "This new science is _well_ beyond me, but all the same a boost reversal circuit in _any_ time frame must be, a circuit that reverses the boost, so I wonder what would happen," the Doctor pulled the sonic out his inside jacket and picked up a small box looking thing that Rose assumed to be the footprint, "If I did..." he scanned the sonic over the footprint then pressed a button on it, "This." Around them lights turned on and an alarm went off.

Yana and Chantho gasped and Yana stood up, "How did you do that?"

"Oh, well, while we've been chatting away, I forgot to tell you. I'm _brilliant_!" Yana grinned at him.

"_His head may be big but he is right...he's brilliant."_

Yana, Chantho, the Doctor and Jack immediately set to work, running about, pressing buttons, throwing things to each other. Turning switches. Rose stepped back and watch everyone working knowing she wouldn't know how help.

"**All passengers report for immediate boarding!" **A voice was repeating over the inter com.

"Rose, can you go with Chantho to collect the circuits we'll need." The Doctor asked. Rose stood up straighter and nodded quickly followed Chantho out the door, "Oi." The Doctor called before she'd left, "Be careful."

"Always am." She winked at him and continued through the door, smiling slightly the Doctor turned back to work.

The Doctor sniffed one of the wires, "Is that...?"

"Gluten extract," Yana explained, "Binds the netuno map together."

The Doctor looked and sounded very impressed, "But that's food. You built this system out of food and string and staples? Professor Yana. You're a _genius_."

"_**The Doctor calling someone a genius...wow, Yana must be just that."**_

Yana laughed, "Says the man who made it work."

"Oh, it's easy coming in, in the end, but you're still here. This is...this is _magnificent_, and I don't often say that, well, because of me." The Doctor was looking at the wires he had around him and chose which ones to put in which gap.

"_**Like a puzzle...just get it wrong and I could blow up the rocket..."**_

"Even my titles an affectation, there hasn't been a _university _in over a thousand years! I've spent my life going from one refugee camp to another."

"If you'd been born in a different time you'd be refereed." Yana laughed, not believing the Doctor, "I mean it, throughout the galaxies'."

"Ah those _damn_ galaxies'! They had to go and collapse. Celebration would have been nice," Yana admitted, "Just a little, just _once_."

"Well, you are now." The Doctor put a few more 'pieces of the puzzle in and glanced at Yana, "That footprint engine thing, you can't activate it from on board, it's got to be done from here. You're staying behind." The Doctor realized.

"And Chantho." Yana put in, emphasising he won't be alone. "She won't leave without me, she's refusing."

"You'd give your life so they could life?"

"_**He is brilliant; I'm honoured to have met him."**_

Yana shook his head, "I'm a little too old for Utopia, time I had some sleep."

"**Professor Yana," a voice came over the inter com, "Tell the Doctor we found his blue box."**

Jack and the Doctor looked up grinning, and of the screen besides Jack before were showing a mostly empty store room, now had the TARDIS inside, "Doctor?" The Doctor and Yana ran over and looked at it. The Doctor rested his hand on Jacks shoulder.

"Fantastic. Professor, It might be a wild stab in the dark, but I _just _found you a way out," he patted Yana on the back and dashed out the room, soon finding where the TARDIS was parked. He ran inside and quickly took he to the same time just into Yana's laboratory and moved the carpet to open one of the creates, he ducked down inside until he found the wire and pulled it out. Soon as he was out the create he jogged out the TARDIS leaving the door open, "Extra power!" he told the professor as he plugged the wire into the footprint. "Bit of a cheat but according to Rose I'm good at that. Jack, you're in charge of the retro feeds."

"Got it." Jack told the Doctor. He looked over as the door into the room slid open and Rose and Chantho walked through.

"The TARDIS. Gotta love that old girl." Rose muttered. Chantho noticed Yana was sitting of a chair and didn't look completely with it.

"Chan are you alright tho?" she asked him.

"Yes, yes. I'm _fine_." He tried to convince her. "Just get on with it."

"Rose, connect those circuits into the spar same as the last lot, try and be quick!" he insisted. Rose nodded and followed Jack to do as she was told.

The Doctor went over to Yana. "You don't have to keep working, we can handle it."

"It's fine...it's just this noise inside my head Doctor," Yana admitted, "_Constant_ noise inside my head."

The Doctor lent down interested but concerned. "What's it sound like?"

"It's the sound of _drums_, more and more, as though it's getting closer."

"_**Drums? He can hear drums in his head..."**_

"When did it start?"

"Oh, I've had it all my life, every waking hour." Yana went to stand, "No rest for the wicked."

The Doctor couldn't help but be inspired by this man; he felt his age and has drums in his head, but still wants to work. _**"He's fantastic."**_

Rose and Chantho worked together quickly as they could, "Have you been working with the Professor long?"

"Chan, seventeen years tho."

"That's a long time Chantho." Rose smiled.

"Chan, I _adore _him tho." Chantho confided in Rose quietly.

"Ah, and he doesn't feel the same?" Chantho shook her head, "How are you sure? You should go for it. I thought the Doctor didn't feel the same for me but I found out he _loves _me and I _love _him. Yeah he doesn't show it much, but I don't think he really knows how..." Rose trusted Chantho.

"Chan, I couldn't do that tho."

Rose nodded understanding, "It can't hurt to try though." Chantho didn't say anything so Rose decided on changing the subject, "Tell me if I'm wrong but can you say a sentence without starting with Chan and ending with tho?"

Chantho nodded, "Chan, it would be rude tho." Rose nodded accepting the answer, some cultures were different and strange, but if it was their cultures she'll let them get on with it. She handing Chantho another circuit and carried on with the work.

Jack watched as Yana headed towards the computer he couldn't see what Yana was doing but could hear. "Professor, are you getting me?" a man's voice asked.

"I'm here. We're ready!" Yana replied. "Now all you need to do is connect the cufflinks." Jack heard a noise like a computer turning off and glanced up as Yana groaned.

Rose walked over to Jack, "Done." She told him, her and Chantho had finished putting the circuits up.

"Brilliant, give him a hand will you?" Jack asked nodding towards Yana, Rose looked and saw him sitting at the computer; it was an old computer, what he mum used to have when she was young.

"_Far in the future I was kinda expecting something better than Macs."_

She walked over and lent next to Yana, "Anything I can do?"

Yana jumped as he heard Rose seemingly appear next to him, "Yes, press the reboot key every time the picture goes." He stood up to let Rose sit and pointed out the right key. Rose nodded understand.

"_It's simple enough."_

The picture was gone so Rose pushed the button, a man came onto the screen, dark skinned and hansom, "Are you still there?" he asked.

Yana turned back, "Ah, present and correct, send your man inside. We'll keep the levels down from in here." Yana ordered, the man nodded and walked out of the screen, but then it soon changed showing a picture of a room filled with red lights and 5 tubes coming up from the floor, a man was inside wearing a huge rubber suit and was pressing buttons on top of the tubes.

"He's inside. And good luck to him." The man told them.

"Captain." Yana said walking to Jack, "Keep the dials _below _the red." Jack and Chantho nodded.

"Where is that room?" the Doctor voiced, looking at the computer.

"It's underneath the Rocket." Yana told him, "Fix the cufflinks and the foot print will work! But, the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation."

The Doctor and Yana walked closer to the computer standing behind Rose, the Doctor rested his hands on her shoulders. "_Stet_? Never heard of it."

"You wouldn't want to, but it's safe enough, we can hold the radiation back from here." Yana explained they feel silent as they watched the man work. Once he pressed all the right buttons a lip opened up and the man pulled up another tube from inside, he turned it around before letting it fall. Soon as it hit the ground an alarm went off. "It's rising! 0.2. keep it level!" Yana ordered.

"Yes sir!" Jack shouted back. _**"Woops, another little slip like that and we'll kill him." **_The man opened up the tube next to the first one and pulled the 2nd tube inside up turned it and let it fall. After a moment another alarm went off. Everyone looked around confused.

"Radiations rising!" the Doctor told them, but Jack couldn't do anything.

"_**I can't do anything! Controls gone!"**_

"We've lost control!" Jack shouted back at them.

"_He's gonna die!"_

"Jack!" the Doctor yelled at the Captain, "Override the vents!"

Jack tried a few buttons, everything he could but it didn't work, he looked around and pulled a wire out. "We can jump start the override!" He pulled another wire out both of them were fizzing with static electricity; he put the wires together just as the Doctor shouted for him not to. He felt the electric hit him and sore all through his veins before everything went dark.

"I'm so sorry." Yana apologized looking down at Jack; Chantho ran over and quickly moved the wires so no one else would accidently touch them. Even though she knew he'd be alright, Rose hated it when Jack died, she felt the Doctor take her hand comforting her.

"The chambers flooded with Radiation yes?" the Doctor asked.

"Without the cufflinks the engines will never start." Yana told him. "It was all for _nothing_."

"Oh, I don't know." The Doctor mused quietly. "It strikes me you've got a room no man can enter without dying and I correct?" Yana nodded, "Well..." The Doctor looked down at Jack as he gasped awake, "I think I've got _just _the man."


	45. Utopia 3

"Huh?" Jack asked as he focused into the world around him. Yana and Chantho were by his side kneeling next to him. The Doctor and Rose were standing by his feet, both looking concerned.

The Doctor stepped forward and held out a hand for Jack to take and helped him to stand. "You need to go into a radiation filled room and fix the cufflinks. Without them the rocket can't fly."

"What are we waiting for then? What do I need to do?" Jack looked around and focused on Yana who was in the process of standing. Chantho reached forward and helped him.

Yana looked at Jack, still flabbergasted, "You're alive?"

"Yeah, that doesn't matter, what do I need to do?" Jack snapped.

"When you're in the room type in the code-4 8 15 16 23 42 and them once it's opened pull up the rods inside turn them ride 90 degrees and let it fall then go to the next one." Yana explained, "But you can't go it you'll _never_ make it!"

Jack shook his head and chuckled, "I've survived many different things that no one else could."

Yana shook his head but decided on letting him do it if he wants, "It's underneath the rocket." He added before the Doctor left the room Jack following behind.

"Be careful!" Rose yelled at them as they left, the Doctor poked his head back round the door and winked at her before following Jack. It took a minute but they made it to the right room.

Another man, who had been talking into the camera, was there, looking at the computer. "Get onto the rocket, I promise you're gonna fly!" the Doctor yelled at the man.

"You can't go in there! The chambers flooded!" The man yelled back at them.

The Doctor shook his head, "We've found a way of tricking the system. _Run_!" the man looked unsure, but seeing the Doctor was serious he jumped up and ran out the room towards the rocket. The Doctor looked down at the computers screen before noticing Jack was stripping. "What are you taking your clothes off for?"

"I'm going in!" Jack shouted as if it was obvious.

"The stet radiation doesn't affect clothing. Only _Flesh_!"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I look good though." The Doctor rolled his eyes as Jack ran to the door.

"_**Trust Jack to strip just 'cause he can..."**_

Jack put his hand to rest on the handle ready to open the door, but before he could he heard the Doctor speaking so he turned to face him. "If something feels too..._wrong _get out of there."

"_**He looks worried about me."**_ Jack gave him thumbs up and opened the door and ducked inside. He felt the heat hit him and it stung, Jack winced but he could ignore the heat. Looking around he noticed a pile of clothing on the floor. _**"Poor kid..."**_ Jack looked around the rest of the room; it was flooded with red light and was mostly empty, apart from the tubes in the middle of the room.

"Doctor?" the Doctor looked up hearing his name through the inter com, "Doctor? It's Rose can you hear me?"

The Doctor pointed the sonic at the receiver of the inter com and pressed the button so it was on loud speaker, "Yeah, I'm here. He's inside and still alive." He looked back at Jack; the Doctor was standing outside the room by the door and looked through the window. "You alright?" he spoke to Jack.

"Glad I took my clothes off. It's _hot_!" Jack informed him; the Doctor chuckled and watched as the lid opened.

Jack worked in silence for a moment and the Doctor watched, a question buzzing around his head, after a moment he decided to ask, "Are you scared Jack?"

Jack looked up at the Doctor, puzzled, "Depends, what of?"

"Dying? You know when you're gonna die forever. Does it scare you?"

Jack considered the question for a minute as turned the rod, it was stiffer and heavier than he was expecting, "I'm not really sure." Jack answered honestly, "If I think of it as the next big adventure then _no_, I'm not scared."

"What's it like when you die…before you wake up?"

"Nothing. It's just like unconscious or fainting then I wake up." Jack tried to explain as he went onto the next tube. The Doctor nodded, excepting his answer. "What about you, when you regenerate, what's it like?"

"It's painful, every _single_ cell in my body changing, _burning_. But then it stops and I'm different…I'm still _me_, but I feel different..." the Doctor trailed off.

Jack winced imaging the pain, "When did you change into this body? Was it soon after satellite 5?"

The Doctor nodded, "Straight away actually, when Rose had the Time Vortex in her I had to take it out of her, otherwise it would kill you. It killed me." He laughed quietly, "She didn't believe I was me straight away and said we need to find you, I told her you were helping the Earth, but never mentioned you again. She obviously decided you were dead."

Jack hesitated, "If you regenerate again...will you still love her?"

The Doctor nodded enthusiastically, "I'll have a different personality, but I still care for everyone I did _before_ I change. I'll still love Rose; even I change to a woman."

Jack looked up at the Doctor, eyes wide and surprised. "Is that possible?"

The Doctor shrugged, "I heard about it back on Gallifrey, _I_ personally never knew anyone who changed sex though."

"The Doctor as a woman." Jack chuckled and shook his head, "Brilliant." The Doctor rolled his eyes and chose not to reply as Jack moved onto the next tube, the last one.

"What are gonna do now?" the Doctor asked, "I mean, are you staying with us or going back to your team?"

"_**I can't believe it, but I hope he wants to stay with us…"**_

"Staying with you, if you'll put up with me that is." Jack grinned when the Doctor nodded and Jack couldn't help but notice the Doctor tried to resist a smile but failed. "When you and Rose left I explained to them, I want to stay with you and Rose, I _love _it here with you two, and I put Owen in charge. He's my second in command, but I told them to ring me if they need _anything_ and we'll come back to Earth." Jack paused "And Doctor, if it's alright with you I do want to see them occasionally."

The Doctor nodded, "Of course, I think the TARDIS would appreciate a regular top up in Cardiff."

"Oh yeah, how'd you get along with the new TARDIS?" Jack asked as he remembered the Doctor found the new one.

"He's a boy. Set up and ready to grow. 50 years at the most. Less if we soak him up in Time energy." The Doctor explained grinning. "I'm not getting rid of my old girl, but it'll be nice to have a spare TARDIS even just for spare parts. When did he come through the rift?"

Jack shook his head, "Must have been while I was away."

*******************DOCTOR WHO*******************

Rose was sat by the computer listening into the Doctor's and Jack conversation, she assumed the Doctor had forgotten they were on loudspeaker. She giggled at the thought of him being a woman, _"Would I still love him if changed into a woman? Of course, I love him so much I don't think it matters...he's alien, most people would find it strange to be in love with a 900 year old alien..."_

Jack finished connecting the cufflinks and ran out the room; Rose listened as the Doctor told the Lieutenant that they were done.

"Chan, professor, what's wrong tho?" Chantho spoke up suddenly; Rose turned around and saw Yana leaning against a wall, looking tired and in pain. He was holding something in his hand.

"This time travel..." Yana murmured, "They say there was time travel in the old days."

"_Well…Jack has the Vortex manipulator, so humans must learn how to Time travel, but what does it have to do with the professor."_

"I never believed...I'm just stupid _old_ man, what would I know." Yana blinked away his tears. "I never could keep time. _Always _late..." He looked down and began fiddling with what was in his hand.

"_Kinda like the Doctor then." _Rose walked over to stand next to the Professor resting her hand on his shoulder, he smiled at her comfort and she looked at what he was fiddling with she couldn't stop the gasp when she saw it, a fob watch, one side empty like a normal watch, the other side full of Gallifrian markings.

Yana didn't seem to notice her gasp he continued talking, "Even this thing never worked." Yana pressed the button on the watch to open it, as if to prove it was broken, Rose was too slow to stop him, and even she couldn't miss the look of shook on his face as it did open and out poured light, pure golden _beautiful_ light. Rose couldn't tear her eyes away, but she wanted to run, she knew she might need to but it was mesmerising.

*******************DOCTOR WHO*******************

"Done!" Jack yelled as the last pod slid into place.

"Now get out of there! Come on!" Jack opened the door and slid out, the Doctor ran to the phone, "Lieutenant, everyone on board?" the Doctor asked down the phone.

"Ready and waiting." A voice said back to him.

"Stand by, 2 minutes till launch." The Doctor put the phone down and ran around turning switches; Jack quickly put his shirt and jacket back on before joining the Doctor to work besides him, for the next two minutes they made sure everything was right and in place until a huge explosion went off around them, a light shone through the radiation room. The rocket was gone.

"Let's get back!" Jack shouted over the noise, but the Doctor didn't move, he was frozen, "Doctor?" Jack rested his hand on the Doctor's shoulder and shook him lightly, "Doctor what is it?"

"The Master." The Doctor murmured, and then ran. He'd never run so fast, Jack followed, barely keeping up. The Doctor looked terrified and that scared Jack right to the core.

"_**Something's wrong, the Doctor's scared. **_**Terrified**_**, who's the Master? A Timelord?"**_

They ran through a corridor and about to go through a door, but if closed just as they reached it. "Get it open!" The Doctor yelled as he pulled the sonic open. Jack set to overwriting the deadlock. As fast as he could, he didn't have time to talk.

*******************DOCTOR WHO*******************

"_Yana's a Timelord." _Rose realized as the golden light flew into Yana. _"But the Doctor's told me of bad Timelords...some were _insane_. Please be a good one."_

"Professor?" Rose asked quietly, he looked at Rose and his eyes...Rose shivered. _"Not a good one then." _She took a few slow steps backwards, "I'm gonna go see if..." she turned to run but Yana grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards, he was stronger than he looked and pushed Rose towards the TARDIS, she felt her head hit the TARDIS and everything went blurry. _"Stay awake Rose, you need to...TARDIS the doors open close it, he's..." _She saw him push a lever and Chantho was protesting. But Rose couldn't hear what was happening.

"As one door closes another must open." Yana stated, but Rose's didn't listen she crawled forward as she felt blood trickle down the back of her neck.

"_Stay awake Rose. It won't do you any good to fall unconscious. At least close the TARDIS door first." _She finally made it and reached up, it wouldn't close, _"The wire! There's a wire in the way!" _Rose pulls the long wire until she found the end. She left it outside the TARDIS and reached up once more and pulled the door closed, _"He can't get in. TARDIS door closed; locked...safe not evil crazy Timelord can get in...well a crazy one can the Doctor's crazy, mad man with a box, a blue wooden box. But the Doctor's not evil. Defiantly not evil. Doctor good, good new Doctor...new, new Doctor. Will he be new again...no she? Is the Doctor a she?" _Rose couldn't get her thoughts straight; she looked up as she saw Yana holding the broken electric wire up towards Chantho.

"I Am The Master." Yana whispered, loud enough for Rose to hear before everything went dark.

*******************DOCTOR WHO*******************

"_**You...are...not...alone... Yana. Jack's the Face of Boe. He knew. Jack Knew! Yana's a Timelord. The Master."**_

The door slid open and the Doctor was the first one through, but as he made it into the corridor the Future kind appeared at the other end. _**"The gates are open!" **_He turned around quickly running the other way, Jack at his side, "This way!" he yelled making a sharp right and they made it to the laboratory door, it was closed, Jack set to opening it up as the Doctor looked through the door, he banged on the glass, "Professor! Professor let me in!" He pulled the Sonic open. "Jack get this door open _now_!" Jack didn't understand what was going on, but the Doctor was terrified, that made Jack petrified. "Professor, where are you? Chantho? Rose? Are you there? _Please_. Professor please let me in. Open this door." The door slid open and the Doctor ran inside as Jack closed it. Yana was standing by the TARDIS, the door open. He looked as if he was in pain and held up the key before striding inside closing the door before the Doctor could reach him. The Doctor pulled out his key and tried to open up the door but Yana must have locked it from the inside. He tried the Sonic but before it opened the TARDIS let off a loud ding. "Let me in! I beg you everything's changed! It's only the two of us; we're the only ones left!"

As soon as the laboratory door was fully closed, the future kind wouldn't be able to break in Jack ran to Rose's, blood was pouring out the back of her head. Jack looked up at the Doctor who was standing by the TARDIS; Jack heard the scream and saw the golden light in the TARDIS, _**"He's regenerating. A Timelord. Professor Yana a Timelord...not a good one by the looks of things. The Master that's what the Doctor said. The Master."**_ Jack didn't thinking about it any longer; he pulled his coat off then shirt leaving his vest and pulled his coat back on. He held his shirt on the back of Rose's head, giving pressure, steaming the blood flow.

"Now then! _Doctor_!" a voice came from inside the TARDIS, it wasn't Yana's. "Oh, new voice. Hello, hello, _hello_. Anyway, why don't we stop and have a _nice _chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me. I _don't think _so."

"_**I know that voice..."**_

"I'm asking you, really properly, just _stop_, just _think_!" The Doctor was begging.

"Use my name."

"Master." The Doctor spoke so quietly, but everyone heard. The Master and Jack, "I'm sorry."

"_Tough_!" the Master yelled back, the Doctor pulled out his sonic and pressed the button, "No you don't! End of the universe have fun! Bye bye!" Jack looked up as he heard the TARDIS disappearing, she was gone. They were alone; end of the universe, stuck and Rose was badly injured.

"_**Crap."**_


	46. Sound Of Drums 1

AN: This chapter has a _huge _spoiler for the awesome film, August Rush. Just to warn you. I don't own that either.

"Doctor!" Jack yelled, "Rose is hurt!"

The Doctor was standing staring at the space the TARDIS was until he heard Jack's shout, he couldn't stop the panic from hitting his chest when he noticed the blood pouring out the back of Rose's head.

"_**Rose is badly hurt and the Master's alive. Can today get any better? We need to get out of here." **_The Doctor bent down by Rose and Jack and checked out the wound before placing Jack's shirt on it, "Keep the pressure." He told Jack as he pulled the sonic back out his pocket and changed the setting, he gave it back to Jack. "It should stem the blood flow, and I'll look for a first aid kit." Jack nodded and pointed the Sonic at Rose's wound but still kept the pressure on it, while the Doctor dug around all over the place, only stopped when he saw Chantho, there was a gun at her side which explained why the Master had to regenerate. He felt for her pulse, "She's dead." He told Jack sadly. Sighing he turned away and continued looking for a first aid kit. _**"Need to make sure Rose's is ok **_**then **_**get out of here. How are we gonna get out of here? Jack!" **_The Doctor turned at looked at Jack, "Have you got the Vortex manipulator on?"

Jack looked down as his wrist just to be sure, "Yeah, but it's still broken and Rose can't travel in this condition, it's not safe."

"I can fix it and take us back, soon as Rose can travel that is." The Doctor informed him as he opened a cupboard in the corner, "Yes!" the Doctor smiled for the first time in the past hour as he found one. The Doctor went up to Jack and showed him the box, "Full of Nanogenes. Can I have the Sonic?" Jack handed it to him; quickly changing the setting the Doctor scanned the box. "They're not gonna turn her in to a zombie in a gas mask, don't worry." The Doctor teased as he pointed the box towards Rose and opened it. The bright golden dots that looked like hundreds of fireflies floated towards Rose, the Doctor motioned for Jack to moving his hand and shirt. Jack lifted his shirt away just in time for the Nanogenes to reach Rose and went all around her head so she could not be seen stayed for a moment until they faded away.

"They weren't very strong then..." Jack muttered as they faded.

The Doctor reached forward and moved Rose's blood clotted hair, the cut was gone. "Rose? You there?"

"Rosie?" Jack whispered.

"I've told you not to call me that." Rose groaned as she opened her eyes. The Doctor was right in front of her, "Hello Doctor." The Doctor couldn't stop the joyful laughed and pressed his lips on hers. She grinned and kissed him back, she moaned when the Doctor pulled away, he chuckled and stood up, Jack followed and they both helped her stand, Rose looked around and frowned when she saw the TARDIS was gone. "What happened? Where's the TARDIS?"

"_I swear I shut the door...I did, I remember moving the wire and closing the door, it click to show she was locked."_

"Yana is a Timelord. The Master, I've fought him a lot...before the Time War. But right now no Time to explain, he's got the TARDIS and I've-"

"I shut the door of the TARDIS..."

"He had a key." The Doctor told her, Rose grabbed at her own neck and gasped. "Not your fault Rose, you tried. But that door," he motioned towards the door, which through the window Rose could see the future kind trying to break through, "It's gonna collapse any second. Jack _arm_." Jack held out his left arm which held the Vortex Manipulator without question, the Doctor pointed the Sonic at it and typed something in; Rose couldn't see when but she put her hand on it after the Doctor told her to, she felt a horrible feeling which made her think of Harry Potter, how J.K described apperating. Like being squeezed through a tight tube and pushed out the other end. She closed her eyes, once she felt herself out the other end she opened her eyes and looked around, she was in an alleyway, it was day time and she guess she was on Earth. The Doctor and Jack moved their heads and around and their necks clicked. Rose held her head for a moment and leant against a wall.

"_Ow."_

"Alright Rose?" Jack asked. "You've never travelled like that before."

"Nope, but I'm fine, just a bit dizzy...Doesn't help to cut your head open, hold on..." Rose frowned and reached back, softly feeling the back of her head. "I _was_ bleeding wasn't I...?"

"Yeah, but we found Nanogenes." The Doctor said as an explanation.

Rose nudged Jack, "Least I'm not a crazy child wanting my mummy."

"Hey, I didn't know." Jack muttered sourly.

Rose giggled and stood up straight from the wall. "So where are we?"

"Cardiff." Jack realized looking around, he recognised the alleyway they were in. _**"Met Gwen for the first time here...well, saw her."**_

"As much as I don't like Torchwood, we might need some help." The Doctor explained, "So what's the quickest way?"

Jack stood up straight and left the alleyway, "Follow me. It's quite a long way, we normal drive out here."

"Maybe you can explain some more Doctor?" Rose asked him as they followed Jack. She took his hand realizing it must be a sensitive topic for him. More Timelords...

"Nothing more to explain, he's a Timelord, we were friends...good friends, until he went mad that is. I've fought and stopped him _many _times in the past." The Doctor explained.

"_**He was my best friend...'til he tried to kill me." **_The Doctor added to himself.

"But, he's a Timelord, so he regenerated, he could be _anyone_!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'll know." The Doctor told them, "Timelords always know..."

"How though?" Rose asked.

The Doctor considered how to answer, "Have you seen August rush?" he asked them, both Rose and Jack nodded.

"I saw it with you." Rose added.

The Doctor smiled slightly in memory before he explained, "Well, when Evan and his mum and dad all find each other they just _knew_ they were his parents/child. They could _feel_ it. Make sense?" the companions nodded in understanding, "Well that's what its li..." The Doctor trailed off and Rose opened her mouth to speak until she noticed the Doctor had stopped, he was standing by a store front looking inside watching the TV and crowd gathered around him, all watching the TV. Rose and Jack pushed through the crowd till they reached the Doctor and they turned to watch the TV.

"Mr Saxon has returned from the palace and is greeting the crowds before heading back to head quarters." A woman's voice told them.

"I thought I knew that voice!" Jack murmured, on the TV was a man and a woman, Jack knew them as Harold Saxon and his wife Lucy Saxon. They were walking down the stairs holding hands, people all around the, guards and just workers. "It's Harold Saxon...we must have missed the election."

"_Election? For Prime Minister? How longs it been since the Harriet Jones and that Christmas?"_

"That's him. He's Prime Minister. The Master is Prime minister of Great Britain. The Master and his _wife_!" the Doctor added as the Master leant forward and kiss Lucy Saxon on her lips.

Once they separated, the Master moved forward and looked into the camera, and began to speak, "This country has been _sick_, this country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far to say, what this country really needs, right now, is a _Doctor_."

Everyone around them applauded and the Doctor stormed out the crowd, Rose and Jack followed quickly, after a moment Jack made his way in front and led them, but this time running, he could sense the Doctor's need to be quick. They didn't speak anymore, just ran and eventually made it to the water Tower, "Stand on there." Jack ordered pointed at a pavestone, Rose and the Doctor trod on and Jack followed, he held up his Vortex Manipulator and pressed a button. The stone jerked under their feet and Rose had to grab hold of the men to stop her from falling as the stone began a downward path. Rose looked around, the Torchwood hub was amazing from up high, but Rose was distracted from looking around when the stone stopped, still too high in the air, "What the hell?" Jack asked which proved to Rose, this wasn't meant to happen. A loud gunshot made her and the men besides her duck as a bullet flew over their heads, she felt it zoom past her ear, just missing her. Before anyone could say anything another shot sounded, this time it hit Jack full in the chest, Rose grabbed him before he fell off the stone.

"Stop!" The Doctor yelled standing and held his hands out in a surrendering gesture, "It's the Doctor, Rose and Captain Jack Harkness!" A familiar happy bark floated up to them as the Clabro recognised his Master's voice.

"If you're the Doctor what's the name of this dog?" A welsh man's voice shouted up.

"Sirius. He's a Clabro not a dog." The Doctor yelled down, hoping Jack told them about Sirius being a Clabro, "Ianto isn't it? Who's shooting at us?"

"Doctor? Rose?" Ianto shouted, his voice was full of relief, "Jack?" the Stone jerked again as it moved downward once more.

"Well, you shot Jack, but..." The Doctor trailed off as Jack gasped awake. _**"Ow! That one **_**hurt**_**. Who the hell shot me?"**_

They made it to the bottom as Jack came back to his sense's enough to stand; Ianto and Sirius were standing together, nobody else around, Ianto was still holding onto the gun as if it was his key to life. Then Doctor quickly and quietly slipped off and sat down at a computer.

"Ianto?" Jack asked, "What happened?"

Ianto blinked a few times before collapsing on the sofa behind him exhausted, Jack moved to sit next to him and rested his hand on his shoulder. Rose sat down opposite him and Sirius lay down by their feet. "After you left, we got readings in the Himalayas' Tosh, Owen and Gwen went to check it out while I kept watch over the rift. Nothing big happened...until yesterday, Harold Saxon was voted as the Prime Minister, I didn't trust him though, something's off. Then yesterday Owen came back, he was shaking and horrified," Ianto opened and closed his mouth and few times and his voice and calm exterior broke as he continued, "Tosh and Gwen had been killed, by strange metal huge ball _things_, apparently sent by 'the Master' Owen only just escaped and he said he knew Saxon had something to do with it. He's sleeping in your old bed Jack...I tried to ring you but there was no answer..."

"_**Tosh and Gwen are dead? Like...not alive."**___Jack went completely ridged,___**"No time to grieve, need to stop the mad man."**_ Jack stood up, "No time to grieve." Ianto nodded agreeing with him, and held in his own tears.

"Saxon...you're right not to trust him; he's...a Timelord like me, Alien." The Doctor clarified and couldn't miss the shocked look on Ianto's face, "Guess Jack didn't tell you I'm an Alien, but I'm one of the good ones. But the Master...Saxon, he's not."

Jack, Ianto and Rose joined the Doctor by the computer, ignoring the tug in his heart when he saw Tosh's background picture. The whole team on her birthday. "I can show you the Saxon websites; he's been around for ages." Jack said pulling his own chair over and taking the computer.

"I'll make Coffee shall I?" Ianto offered, everyone nodded and muttered their thanks as Ianto went off towards the kitchen.

"Watch this." Jack said clicking on a video.

Sharron Osborn same onto the screen, "I'm voting Saxon. He can tick my box any day."

"Vote Saxon!" a group of four boys shouted, "Yo Harry!"

"_Mcfly?"_ Rose wondered unsure of who they were.

The screen changed to Anne Widdecomb standing with The Master in front of a Cathedral, "I think Mr. Saxon is _exactly _what this country needs. He's a _very_ fine man. And he's handsome to." The master laughed and seemed to agree with her.

"_Well, as evil as the Doctor seems to say he is, I've got to agree with Anne, he's very handsome."_

"Former minister of defense first came to provinces when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve. Nice work by the way." Jack added with a smile, knowing the Doctor and Rose must have been there.

"Thanks." The Doctor smiled slightly at Jack, but was too deep in thought to really acknowledge what Jack said.

"But look, he went to Cambridge University," Jack scrolled through the pictures as he mentioned something of each of them, why it was of importance, "Rugby blue. Won the athletics," it was a picture of the Master kneeling on the grass, wearing a blue and white striped jumper, and leaning on a ball smiling at the camera. "Wrote a novel, went into business, and got married less than a year ago. He has the TARDIS, he must have gone back in time and been living here years," Jack finished looking at the Doctor.

"No." The Doctor said without any doubt.

"Why not? I did it."

Ianto came back in and gave them all a cup of coffee. The Doctor smiled as thanks to Ianto and explained to Jack, "When he was stealing the TARDIS, the only thing I could do was fuse the co-ordinates, I locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year 100 Trillion and the last place the TARDIS landed, which is right her right now...well 18 months leeway...but how has he managed all this? Well...the Master was always hypnotic, but this is on a _massive _scale."  
Ianto shook his head, "I never trusted him, maybe...when I worked in Torchwood London, we got test so physic things won't work on me."

"_**He worked in Torchwood London?" **_The Doctor looked at Ianto, warily, _**"But Jack seems to trust him."**_

"Like when I show that guy the Physic paper!" Rose announced remembering, everyone looked at her puzzled, "When we were there," she mentioned towards the Doctor, "I went to look around and I saw a man, Rah Jesh I think his name was, but I showed him the Physic paper and he said everyone at Torchwood has at least a basic level of physic training."

Ianto nodded, "Yeah, we did but I got more than a basic level, because I worked mostly in the Archives and they didn't want any aliens being able to find out everything in the Archives."

"So obviously whatever he did is physic and doesn't work on some people." Jack clarified. "I was thinking of voting for him."

Owen walked into the room, he looked so tired and his eyes were haunted. He had been listening to the conversation but only now decided to join, "Me too." Everyone except the Doctor jumped at the sound of his voice, when Owen joined them Jack put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What was his policy? What did he stand for?" the Doctor asked.

Jack shook his head, "He always just...I don't know I just liked him..." the Doctor glanced down at Jacks hand; he was tapping a four rhythm beat.

"What's that?" the Doctor exclaimed loudly making everyone in the room jump. Jack looked at the Doctor perplexed. "That tapping, what is it?"

"I've noticed you do that a few times Jack," Rose added, "Didn't think much of it though. What is it Doctor?" Before the Doctor could reply the computer began playing a tune, everyone turned to it. A pop up had came up saying 'SAXON BROADCAST ALL CHANNELS'

"Do you have a TV?" the Doctor asked, Jack just reached forward and turned one of the many different screens on the Desk they were at. Tosh's desk. The Doctor remembered. On the screen it came up with the Master sitting behind a desk, holding his hands together.

"Britain, Britain, Britain. What _extraordinary_ times we've had. Just a few years ago this world was so _small_ and then they came. Out of the unknown, falling from the sky, you've seen it happening, Big Ben," different pictures came up as he spoke, of the space ship crashing into Big Ben before it fell into the themes. "All those Ghost and Metal men," the Christmas Star came to kill. Time and time again, and the Government told you _nothing _well not me. Not Harold Saxon because my purpose here today is to tell you this. Citizens' of Great Britain. I have been contacted. A message for humanity, from beyond the stars." He nodded to someone at his side and the screen changed to a weird silvery gold metal ball with blue light coming from inside it, it seemed to be floating. Owen gasped and stepped back.

"We come in peace, we bring Great gifts, we bring technology and wisdom and protection and all we ask in return is your friendship." The screen changed back to the Master who was pouting.

"Aww, sweet and this species has identified it's self. They're called the Toclafane."

"_What_!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"_**Impossible, the Toclafane were a legend on Gallifrey, a story. Nothing more, nothing less."**_

The Master continued, "And tomorrow they will appear, _not _in secret. But to all of you, diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. _Tomorrow_ we take our place in the Universe. Every man, woman and child. Every Teacher and Chemist, and lorry driver and farmer, every Dr, every medical student, shop assistant."


	47. Sound Of Drums 2

AN: Sorry if I'm being slower than normal. This is SO hard to write because I'm doing it _completely _differently. Sorry!

And for these few chapters I'm adding Owen and Ianto's thoughts.

_**The Doctor**_

_Rose_

_**Jack**_

_Ianto_

**Owen**

Sorry if it gets confusing.

Everyone looked at each other as they heard a ticking, slow but deadly. The Doctor reached forward and turned the computer around, a bomb was right behind it, "RUN!" the Doctor ordered and they were off, Jack stopped only to grab a laptop, they just made it into the tourist office when the explosion went off behind them. "We've gotta get out of here, _hide_." The Doctor demanded. Around them the people began to scream, and run, but nobody apart from the 3 Travellers and 2 Torchwood workers, knew where the explosion came from.

"I'll get the car, Meet you at the Plaza?" Ianto offered, Jack and the Doctor nodded.

"Not the SUV." Owen shouted after him as Ianto began to walk away, "Bring my car round." Owen pulled his keys out his pocket throwing them to Ianto who caught them easily.

As soon as Ianto was gone the Doctor looked around to make sure everyone was around. "Sirius." He said sadly, the Clabro was nowhere to be seen and the Doctor didn't remember seeing him follow them out. He was under the desk which he was sitting at. Right under the bomb.

"Sirius!" "Where's is he?" Rose and Jack both said at once. They opened the door of the tourist office. It all looked normal, not as if there was just an explosion. _**"It wasn't that big of a bomb, the cog door would stop it going through."**_ But the Clabro was nowhere to be seen.

"Great. Tosh and Gwen, now Sirius." Owen muttered. **"The Dog, he was so comforting yesterday when I got back after Tosh and Gwen-"** Owen shook his head, **"Don't think about it Owen, it's too horrible to think about...but all that blood..."**

The Doctor blinked a few times, trying not to let the guilt or upset hit him yet. _**"Not till this is over." **_The Doctor took Rose's hand, "I'll miss that good old Dog. But there's no time. Come on."

"_The Doctor's right...but Sirius. That poor dog...I'm sorry."_

The four of them jogged quietly, not talking but all of them were wary, looking around expecting to see the Master. They made it to the Plaza and everyone around was talking about the explosion they heard, but didn't know what where it came from. 'It was from underground' 'Are there Terrorists?' 'Are we gonna die?' 'Do we need be evacuated?' The police were on their way the Doctor knew. A red mini with black racing strips drove round, Ianto in the driving seat. The Doctor climbed in the passenger seat while everyone else squashed in the back seat, Owen not seeming to care that Ianto was driving his car.

"Where to now?" Ianto asked the Doctor

"Head towards London." The Doctor directed. Nodding Ianto drove without a word. It was silent in the car, nobody knew what to say, Owen especially was uncharacteristically quiet, which worried Jack.

"_**He saw Tosh and Gwen's murder, so I don't really blame him for being so quiet and he must have taken comfort in Sirius. He was a great Clabro to have around; especially after telling Rhys...did he tell Rhys?"**_ Jack opened his eyes wide, "Where's _Rhys_?"

"He's safe." Owen told him, "When I told Ianto, Rhys was there. He's gone to stay with his parents for a while in Swansea."

Jack nodded as they fell into silence once more as they headed on to an A Road, "You're my Hunny bun, sugar bun, pummpie-" It was too loud after the silence, but Rose pulled her phone out her pocket quickly when she heard the ringtone, she forgot she had her phone, never used it anymore, but couldn't bear to part with it.

"_Someone's ringing me? Can't be mum or Mickey...maybe Michelle or Shannon...but they must think I'm dead after Canary Wharf..." _Rose pulled her phone open, "Hello?" She asked unsure.

"Hey Rose, it's Martha, you know Martha Jones."

"Yeah, Martha. I remember you, you alright?"

"_**Martha? Is she ok? Does the Master know she knows us?" **_The Doctor turned around to watch Rose's reactions.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just saw on TV. First contact and thought about you guys. Is it safe? Are those aliens...Toclafane good?" Martha asked down the phone.

Rose glanced at Jack who was listening in, questioning with her eyes whether she should say anything about the Master or not. Jack shook his head and mouthed, 'You don't know what she's on about.'

"What are you on about Martha? We're in the TARDIS." She lied, knowing it's for the better.

"Oh you are a liar aren't you Rose Tyler." Another voice came through the phone, Martha now gone, the same voice she heard on TV.

Rose didn't say anything to him. She just handed the phone to the Doctor. "It's him."

"_Him who? _Saxon_? He has her number?"_Ianto shook his head and tried to concentrate on the road, half listening to the Doctor.

"I'm here." The Doctor said into the phone, knowing the Master was on the other end. The Doctor voice sounded so calm, but everyone in the car was trying to listen, but couldn't hear the Master's replies, but the Doctor could.

There was just silence for a minute until the Masters voice came clear through, "Doctor." He whispered.

"Master." The Doctor greeted coldly.

"Oh, I like it when you use my name."

"You choose it, physiatrist field day."

"_**Physiatrist?"**_Jack and Rose shared a look, but neither commented.

"As you chose yours, the man who makes people _better_, how sanctimonious is that?"

The Doctor hesitated, wondering whether or not to comment on that, he chose not to. "So, Prime Minister?"

"I _know_! It's good isn't it?"

"Who are those creatures?" the Doctor demanded quickly changing the subject. "There's no such thing, the _Toclafane_, that's just a made up name like the bogey man."

"_The Toclafane aren't a real alien?"_

"Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane, when we were kids? Back home...where is it Doctor?"

"Gone."

"How can _Gallifrey_ be gone?" The Doctor wasn't surprised at the Master's question, he was waiting for it.

The Doctor hesitated, "It burnt." He finally told him.

"And the Timelords?"

"Dead...and the Daleks, more or less."

"_They must be talking about the time war."_ Rose realized, glancing at Jack, Rose knew he'd come to the same conclusion.

"What happened to you?"

"_**He ended up the eye of the TARDIS, how did he escape?"**_

"The Timelords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the _perfect_ warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek emperor took control of the crusifal...I saw it. I ran. I ran so far, made myself human so they would never find me...because...I was so scared."

"I know." The Doctor remembered the war, it terrified him just thinking about it. _**"The Daleks...everyone dying...screaming..." **_The Doctor quickly shook himself out of it to listen to the Master.

"_What are they talking about?" _Rose could feel herself getting frustrated only hearing the Doctor's side of the conversation.

"_All_ of them? But not you. Which must mean...?"

"I was the only one who could end it." The Doctor sighed, "And I did, I tried everything..." Sitting behind him Rose could feel the Doctor's anger and sadness, so she put her ran over his chair and rested it on his shoulder, just for a small amount of comfort, she felt him relax just slightly under her hands.

"What did it feel like though? Two almighty civilisations _burning_." The Master breathed loudly in through the phone in the Doctor's ear, "Oh, tell me, how did that _feel_?"

"_Stop it_!"

"Oh, you must have been like..._God_."

"_**I was.**_**"**

"I've been alone ever since."

"_He has me and Jack...but he means Timelords...Oh Doctor..."_

"But not anymore." The Doctor continued, "Don't you see all we've got is each other!"

"Are you asking me out on a _date_?"

The Doctor chose to ignore the Master's comment, "You can stop this _right_ now, and we can leave this planet and fight across the constellation if that's what you want. But _not _on Earth!"

"_**Please!"**_

"Too _late_."

"_**Too late? How can it be too late?"**_

"Why do you say that?" the Doctor asked.

"The _drumming_, can't you hear it? I thought it would stop. But it never does. Never _ever_ stops, inside my head. The drumming, Doctor. The constant drumming."

"I could help you. _Please _let me help."

"It's everywhere. Listen, listen, _listen_!" The Doctor heard the Master drumming a four beat on the table or wall he must be near, "Here come the drums. Here come the drums." The Doctor looked behind and saw Owen tapping nervously on his own knee, tapping in a four rhythm beat. As soon as Owen saw him looking he stopped and looked at the Doctor confused.

"**Why's he staring at me?"**

The Doctor turned back to face forwards, "What have you done? Tell me how you've done this? What are those creatures? _Tell me_!"

"You look you're on the news." The Master changed the subject. "Well, not you exactly, but you and your little gang are being spoken about, national enemies."

"Stop it, _answer_ me!"

"No, really! You're on Telly! Or try the radio, if you're in Torchwoods SUV."

"_**He doesn't know if we're walking or driving...good."**_

The Doctor reached forward so Rose retracted her hand as he turned the radio on; changed the channels until he came to BBC news. "Earlier today an explosion was heard in Cardiff Bay today, it is know that five people were involved, one Owen Harper, Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Rose Tyler-Previously believed to be dead and another we do not know of his name, but he is believed to be known as 'The Doctor'." A woman's voice was telling them over the Radio. The Doctor didn't listen to the Master anymore; he cut off on the phone and turned the radio off.

"**We're terrorists now?"**

"Still going to London sir?" Ianto spoke up as they headed on a bridge over the Themes.

"Drop the sir, and yes. But first," The Doctors stomach rumbled interrupting him, "Find somewhere to eat, take out.

"_**Most men thinking with their penis, The Doctor thinks with his stomach."**_

Ianto smirked and nodded once more. _"I seem to be nodded a lot today."_ He turned the car as they went exited the Motorway and soon saw a McDonalds, Ianto stopped in the que for the drive through. "What does everyone want?" Ianto asked feeling like the parent.

"Large Big Mac meal with a coke." Owen replied immediately.

"Large quarter Pounder with Cheese meal and a Chocolate Milkshake." Jack smiled at Ianto.

"Large Chicken Nugget meal with Strawberry milkshake please." Rose answered after a moments thinking. _"Haven't had McDonalds in years...well since I met the Doctor."_

"Um, same as Rose I guess. Never had McDonalds." The Doctor replied. Everyone in the car turned to look at him shocked, "What?" the Doctor looked completely perplexed.

"_Everyone_ has at least _tried _McDonalds." Rose told him.

The Doctor pointed at himself. "Not human here." Everyone in the car sighed and shook their heads.

They made it to the tills and Ianto ordered what was wanted, ordering the same as Owen for himself. Jack pulled out his wallet and paid for the food using his Torchwood card. As soon as everyone had their food, Ianto set off again making his way back onto the A road. Holding the steering wheel with one hand, eating with the other, missing his mouth a few times, but nobody said anything, apart from the Doctor who said they could stop for him to eat but Ianto shook his head, "I'm fine, we've gotta leave Cardiff, anyone could find and arrest us." Soon enough later everyone in the car fell back into silence, the Doctor and Owen both deep in thought, Ianto concentrating on drive and Rose and Jack were sharing glances.

Eventually Jack sighed and took a deep breath. "So Doctor," the Doctor glanced up, looking confused for a moment he was that deep in thought, "How comes the ancient city of the Timelords created a psychopath, the _Master_?"

"And how do you know him?" Owen added, "His not like your ex-lover or something is he?" Everyone expect Ianto turned to look at Owen with a 'What the _hell_?' look on their faces. Ianto was smirking and trying not to laugh for fear of crashing.

"No, no, no! Defiantly _not_! He was a friend." The Doctor clarified for Owen.

"You _really _need to stop watching TV Owen." Jack told him before looking at the Doctor still wanting to know, "All the legends of Gallifrey make it sound so perfect?"

"Gallifrey?" Ianto questioned, "What's that?"

"My planet." The Doctor told the Welsh man, "And," He hesitated and turned to look at Jack a question in his eyes, _**"Do they know Jacks from the 51**__**st**__** Century?"**_

Jack continued for the Doctor, "In the Future when Earth begins to know more about Aliens, Timelords and Gallifrey become a Legend, a story to tell the kids. I always thought it was just that-A _story_, till I met him." Jack gestured towards the Doctor. Ianto and Owen share a short look through the rear view mirror, both thinking the same thing.

"**Is Jack from the Future?"**

Jack looked back towards the Doctor as he finished his burger, waiting for the Doctor to explain. Taking a breath the Doctor did, "Gallifrey, it was perfect to look at maybe, and it was, it was_ beautiful_. We used to call it the shining world of seven systems, in the continent of wild indever, in the mountains of solace and solitude; there stood the citadel of the Timelords. The oldest and most _mighty_ race in the universe, looking down on the galaxies below...sworn never to interfere, only to watch. Children of Gallifrey were taken from their families at the age of _eight_ to be taken to the academy...some say that's where it all began, when he was a _child_. That's when the Master saw _eternity_...as a novice he was taken for initiation; he stood in front of the untendered schism, it's a _gap_ in the fabric of reality through which can be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, 8 years old, starring at the _raw power_ of time and space. Just a child...some would be _inspired_. Some would _run away_. And some would go _mad_." Everyone was silent for a minute, picturing Gallifrey and taking in what the Doctor told them. Ianto and Owen felt fortunate that the Doctor would share that with _them_, even though he barely knew them.

"_Wow. I wonder what happened to his planet. He was talking in past tense?"_

"What did you do?" Rose asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

"_He ran away, he loves the running."_

"I ran away. I never stopped." He turned back and winked at her.

Jack put the chips on his lap as his Vortex Manipulator beeped, "Cryptic channel with files attached." He explained. "I brought a laptop; I'll attach it through." Jack pulled the laptop out the back of the chair he had placed it in, "You might want to pull over so you can watch Ianto."

As an answer Ianto moved the car into the hard shoulder and put the Hazard lights on. Attaching it through Jack turned the laptop on. _**"Les just hope this laptop still lasts long before being charged up."**_ As soon as the laptop was on Jack opened the file and handed the Laptop to the Doctor to have in front of everyone in the car.

A blonde woman came on screen; she was sitting in a cluttered office. "If I haven't returned to my desk by 2200 this file will be emailed to Torchwood, which means if you're watching this then I'm..." she paused not wanting to say it, nobody could blame her. "Anyway, the Saxon files are attached," in the bottom right hand corner a small blue rectangle came up saying 'File attachment', the woman continued speaking, "But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started, when Harry Saxon became minister in charge of launching the Archangel." The screen changed to show a picture of a cartoonish looking Earth from space spinning around, with lines drawn like a huge polygon around the Earth above it said 'ARCHANGEL: The future of Global communications.' and next to it pictures of countries but Rose couldn't make out which.

"What's the Archangel network?" the Doctor asked.

"A global phone network, 'cause look," Jack reached forward and pointed at the screen at the dots around the Earth, "It's gone worldwide, there's 15 satellites in orbit even the other networks there are all carried by Archangel."

"_I'm like the Doctor now...I don't know anything that happens on Earth unless I need to know...like a hermit." _Rose smirked at the image of her or the Doctor as a hermit, but for some reason she thought about hobbits from Lord of the Rings.

"It's in the _phones_!" the Doctor exclaimed realizing. "Ianto?" The Doctor held out his hand for Ianto's phone, Ianto handed it to him as the Doctor pulled the sonic screwdriver out and scanned the phone, "I said he was a hypnotist. Wait...wait...There it is." A beep came out the phone in a four rhythm beat, everyone stopped and listened closely, The Doctor spoke softly. "Always there, picking away at your subconscious."

"So it's physic of some sort?" Ianto asked, "Which is why it didn't touch me?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, very subtle though. But contained in that rhythm, layers of code, 'Vote Saxon, believe in me' whispering to the world...Ah _yes_!" the Doctor seemed happy about something. "That's how he hid himself from me 'cause I should have sensed there's another Timelord. I should have known _way _back but the signal cancelled him out."

"How are you gonna stop him?" Jack asked.

"_Can_ you stop him?"

"Oh _yes_! Carry on driving Ianto, I know what to do." The Doctor ordered, Ianto shut off the Hazard lights and pulled the handbrake back up and set off back onto the motorway.

"_Let's hope whatever he's doing will work."_

"Can we help?" Rose asked feeling useless not doing anything.

The Doctor started digging around in his own pockets. "I need to find 3 more TARDIS keys and need yours in a minute Jack." The Doctor passed Rose his own key and then started pulling thing out his pockets as he searched for three more keys. He found things like a Rubber duck, a packet of crisps which he said 'I forgot I had them' and opened them to eat. He found a hair brush, pack of cards, a TV remote until he found them. Three TARDIS keys, he handed them to Rose as he put all the stuff back in his pockets.

"How does it all fit?" Owen asked.

The Doctor winked at the Dr and tapped his own nose. "Bigger on the inside pockets." Jack told Owen causing the Doctor to scowl at the ex Time Agent. "What?" Jack asked innocently.

"My secret." The Doctor whined, "For _that _you're not getting your key back."

"I haven't given it to you." Jack held up his own TARDIS key." Turning around the Doctor put a sulking face on as he put everything back in his pocket. Rose and Jack shared a look and both chuckled. Owen and Ianto watched with growing amusement all glad for this moment of happiness, all knowing a storm was on its way.


	48. Sound Of Drums 3

AN: Another reason this is taking so long, exams...revising blah, blah, blah. (As you can tell I'm bored of revising by now.)

ANN: And I've had a couple of reviews about the Doctor and Rose, why they don't kiss much and stuff. I just thought that I could see the Doctor being more embarrassed and not sure what to do as a boyfriend to be honest. But I'll try and make them kiss more often.

And just a reminder:

_**The Doctor**_

_Rose_

_**Jack**_

_Ianto_

**Owen**

"Sorry Ianto, but I'm gonna have to take your phone apart. Owen, can I use yours as well please?" the Doctor asked the Dr.

"Go ahead. Mines crap anyway." Owen told him as he handed The Doctor his phone.

"_That was a good phone...Oh well if it saves the world I'll get a new one...what's he doing?"_

The Doctor opened up the phone and pulled out the CPU and memory card.

"What are doin' Doctor?" Rose asked the question that was on everyone's mind. The Doctor didn't answer for a minute, too busy opening the phone and trying not to drop any off it. He gave Owen his rubbish from the McDonalds.

"**Great. I'm now gonna be the bin."**

"I'll explain when I'm done." the Doctor brushed them off. Jack took his own key off the bunch of keys he owned and handed it to Rose who felt like a key bowl. "Sorry Ianto but we're gonna need to stop, I can't work in a moving car. I really hate cars, have I ever mentioned, so small and not...roomy like my TARDIS oh she's roomy alright." The four humans frowned at the Doctor and Ianto pulled the car to the hard shoulder of the motorway and put the Hazard lights on. "I need the Laptop as well." Jack handed the Doctor the laptop and the Timelord set to work, opening up the laptop and phones and Rose handed him all the keys to put on the desktop.

"If you don't need me, alright if I stretch my legs?" Rose asked, hand on the door handle.

"Don't go far." The Doctor warned her looking back, "Stay near the car."

"_**I don't want you hurt."**_

"I will, don't you worry Doc. Anyone wanna join me?" Rose asked looking at the other three men.

"Oh, so you tell me off for calling you Doc, but not your _girlfriend_?" Jack asked in an overly sarcastic voice and let the corners of his mouth turn up slightly to show he wasn't angry.

"**The Doctor and Rose are together?"** Owen looked at both of them and realized he had noticed a few looks and the way the Doctor looked at Rose, it was protective and loving. **"Like Rhys looked at Gwen...Jack looks at Rose in the same way..."** Owen realized with a start, **"Does Jack love her?"**

The Doctor chose to ignore Jack's comment but Jack could see a smile tugging at the Timelords lips. "Alright then, ignore me _Doc_! Rose I'll come with you, we can leave this grouchy Timelord to his own business." Jack who was sitting in the middle of Owen and Rose reached over Rose and opened the car door almost pushing Rose out so he could leave. Rose was shaking with silent laughter at her best friend.

"_I'm glad they finally get along, even if they pick on each other like an old married couple." _Jack took Rose's hand and led her towards the crash barrier to sit down. "Owens watching us." Rose noted. Jack looked at Owen who was sitting in the car starring at them out the window. As soon as Jack looked at him Owen looked away.

"_**Why was Owen watching us...I'll have to ask him later..."**_

"Have you got any Drink from your McDonalds left?" Rose asked choosing to ignore Owen strange stare.

Jack jiggled his cup that he had grabbed before leaving. "Nope, the Doctor might though." Nodding Rose stood up and walked towards the car, she pulled open the door and took the Doctor's drink from his hands and had a mouthful.

"All yours." The Doctor muttered sarcastically.

"Thanks." Rose grinned kissed him on the cheek and shut the car door before walking back to Jack. They just sat in comfortable silence until the Doctor waved at them to come back but stopped them before they climbed into the car.

"Five TARDIS keys, five pieces of the TARDIS. The TARDIS has a low level perception filter...she's designed to blend in...But well...she doesn't..." the Doctor trailed off looking embarrassed. "The Archangel network has a _second_ low level signal with a key to the network, so Rose, Jack look at me you can see me yes?"

"Yeah. Don't really like the view though." Rose teased; Jack snorted and the Doctor glared but he chose to ignore the comment.

The Doctor had all the keys on a string and placed one of them around his neck, "Any better?"

Rose blinked and tried to look at him but her eyes keep trailing away. _"That's weird. He's there, I know he is...but...whoa..." _Rose blinked a few more times. Owen and Ianto both looked just as confused as Rose but Jack chuckled.

"It is a better view." She told him, "How's that work?"

"_**Maybe I should get her back...then she'll stop making fun of me! No kissing for a day! No...Don't wanna do that..."**_

The Doctor pulled the key off, "It just shifts your perception, just a little bit. We're not invisible but un-noticed." He motioned for them to get into the car and handed everyone a key, "Don't put it on yet. Don't want other people to think the car's driving its self or to crash into us because they didn't see us. Ianto, do want me to drive for a while?"

Ianto turned the car back onto the road; it was getting late so less people were on the road. "No, it's alright. I enjoy driving." Ianto admitted.

Sharing a cheeky look Rose and Jack both sighed dramatically in relief; The Doctor turned around and glared at them as Ianto took the car back onto the road. "What is it? Make-fun-of-the-Doctor Day?"

"Yeah." Jack said seriously, the Doctor rolled his eyes and turned the radio on.

"We should keep up the new with what's happening with us being terrorists." He explained at Ianto and Owens confused look. They sat silently listening to music and the new until eventually Harold Saxon was spoken of when everyone really listened in.

"Countdown to Contact. As the Eyes of the World turn to Great Britain, sources say that air force one has landed on British soil tonight." A woman's voice told them. "More on that on New at Ten."

"Sorry Ianto, but you're gonna have to pull over and we'll go straight there."

Ianto and Owen frowned while Rose groaned knowing what the Doctor's gonna suggest. "How? We're still at least 2 hours from London?" Ianto asked. _"Is he gonna...teleport us or something?"_

"This." Jack held up his vortex Manipulator. "The Doctor fixed it. It works now."

"_Yes. He is gonna teleport us then...course. Why do I doubt him?"_

"Why the _hell_ didn't we use that in the first place?" Owen exclaimed, frustration in his voice.

Rose and Jack grimaced while the Doctor answered, "Not the nicest sensation and I needed time to work out a plan."

"You have a plan?" Owen demanded. "I mean other than making the perception keys." Owen gestured to his own key sitting on his lap.

"He always has a plan." Rose said as the Doctor answered Owen.

The Doctor frowned thinking he'd already said, "Didn't I tell you? Well put one of these keys over the Master's head and the signal will be counted out. I just need to get close enough to him. If I can't do it I need any of your four to." Ianto turned the car once more onto the hard shoulder and instead of turning the hazard lights on, he switched off the engine.

"Can't we just kill him?" Owen asked, "You know, with guns?" The Doctor turned to glare at Owen.

Ianto took his stare as confusion so mimed holding a gun, "Bang, bang."

Rose snorted with laughter, _"I don't know Ianto well, but I think I like him!"_

But the Doctor didn't fine him funny, just got angry. "_No_. Now _that's _the Torchwood I know of. _Don't _kill him." The Doctor had to pause to rein in his temper. Owen had the grace to look sheepish, "He's a Timelord so he's _my _responsibility."

"_I agree with the Doctor. Torchwood kills too much, we should try and save them...but the Master is evil. Pure evil...but then again didn't the Doctor say on the phone that they're the only two left? Maybe all the Doctor's race is dead and he's alone...that would be horrible, I'd want someone, anyone even if they are insane."_

All five of them climbed out the car as the Doctor put in the co-ordinates in Jacks Vortex Manipulator. "How do you know where to go?" Jack asked holding his wrist out for the Doctor.

"The radio said Air Force One-the President of USA. So they'll be somewhere safe, and the President works with UNIT, so going to UNIT's base. Um...UNIT is...like Torchwood but bigger and different." The Doctor explained. Jack, Ianto and Owen nodded already knowing UNIT; Torchwood has to work with them occasionally.

"Like the MI5?" Rose questioned, speaking loudly so they could hear her over the cars.

The Doctor grinned at her, "Yeah, just less known. Ok, everyone put your key on and then put your hand on the Manipulator." The Doctor said, his hand already resting on Jacks Vortex Manipulator and key safely around his neck. Everyone did as told slipping the key safely around their necks, before reaching forward and putting their hands on top of the others. The Doctor pressed the button on the sonic and felt a horrible sensation of being pushed through a too small tube.

They eventually came out the other end gasping in shock and pain, "Urg. I've have worse nights!"Jack muttered but everyone ignored him taking deep breaths.

"Ow." Ianto whined after a moment.

"You could have warned us!" Owen exclaimed, annoyed.

"Sorry..." the Doctor looked slightly sheepish, "I will next time." The four humans rolled their eyes at him and looked around and the Doctor turned serious. "Don't shout. Just keep your voice down and stay in the shadows. Draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken. I took us back an hour so people should arrive soon."

"_We've gone back in Time?_" Owen and Ianto shared a look of shock being the only two of the five never to have travelled in time.

There was nobody apart from the four humans and Timelord in the huge grounds. All gravel pavements, a road stretching far but it was dark so they couldn't see much. But the Doctor had shaper eyes so could see much more. But soon enough cars came travelling fast towards them the lights from the cars helped the humans see well. Rose saw many different cars. First one that pulled up was a Limo which the Master and his wife Lucy stepped out of before the car drove off and more cars came. Vans which Soldiers in military uniform and a red hat came running out of. Every single Soldier had a gun and looked ready for anything. After a few moments a SUV drove up and a man in his 50's stepped out of which two scary looking guards following him. _"That's the president!" _Rose realized, _"Brilliant!"_

The Master gave the President a Sault and only the Doctor and Jack had very sharp hearing so could hear what was being said clearly. Rose, Ianto and Owen heard some. "Mr President _Sir_!" the Master said, sarcasm in his voice.

The President didn't look very happy and scowled at the Master, "Mr Saxon. The British army _will_ stand down." The President told him, glancing at some of the Soldiers, "From now on UNIT has control of this operation."

"The one with the red hats are UNIT." Jack whispered to Rose so she understood more, Rose nodded in thanks.

"You make it sound like an _invasion_!" the Master said, he didn't sound completely serious and the Doctor knew he wouldn't be. The Master will take everything as a joke, knowing he could kill the President any time he liked.

"First contact policy was decided by the Security Council in 1968. You've just gone and _ignored_ it." The President was obviously not happy about this and didn't seem to like 'Harold Saxon.'

"_Well at least some other humans can see that Saxon is _not_ a very good leader."_

The Master shook his head and sounded upset and tired, "You know what it's like. New job all that paper work...I think it's down the back of the settee. I did have a quick look. I found a pen, a sweet, a bus ticket and er..." if not for the situation Rose would have laughed at the Master's rambling. "Have you met the wife?" the Master asked suddenly changing the subject and pulled his wife forward slightly. Lucy, Ianto re-called her name was.

"_**He may be evil but he's **_**very**_** positive."**_ Jack noted.

The President wasn't fooled nor easily distracted. "Mr Saxon, I'm not sure what your game is but there are provisions in the UN to have you _removed_ from office unless you're very, _very _careful. Is that _understood_?" The Master put his thumb up and mimed zipping up his mouth, "Are you taking this _seriously_?" The Master put on a serious frown and nodded dramatically. "Well then, to business, we've accessed your files on these...Toclafane. First contact cannot take place on _any_ sovereign soil, for that purpose the aircraft carrier Valiant is on route, the Ron-da-view will take place there at 8am."

"Mm, mmmhm, mm, mmmmhhmm." The Master made a few strange noises, as if trying to talk without opening his mouth.

"You are trying my _patience_ sir." The Master shut his eyes as if trying to rein in his temper.

The Master nodded and held up a hand in a sorry gesture and mimed un-zipping his mouth. "So America is completely in charge?" The Master continued like the President of the USA wasn't angry at him. "Since Britain elected an ass. _Yes_." The President turned away to go back to his car. "I'll see you aboard the Valiant."

"It still will be televised though...won't it? Because I did promise." the Master asked. "And the _whole _world is watching."

"Since it's too late to pull out, the World will be watching..._Me_!" With that the President turned and walked away back to his car with body guards following.

The Master lent to whisper something to Lucy, but even the Doctor's sharp ears couldn't hear what was said. "We have a private plane ready and waiting," The Master said louder, "We should reach the Valiant within the hour." The Master turned to smile at Lucy, "My Darling." He gestured for Lucy to walk away in front of him and pointed at the car. Lucy stepped into a car and it drove away. The Master stayed where he was and he turning around and watched the President's car leave before turning around to look right at the five of, scrunching his eyes as if he knew something was wrong but couldn't work it out. All of them tensed waiting to see what the Master will do, but luckily a huge police van drove right past them distracting the Master from the five of them.

"_Does he know were here?" _Rose wondered feeling nervous.

The Police van stopped a few metres away from the five of them. One of the Master's guards opened the back door or the Van and the Master ran over towards the van, laughing. "Hi guys!" Two people were pulled out the van; arms tied up behind their backs and blind folded. They were both struggling and kicking out, trying to hit anyone or anything.

Both the women had long black hair; the first one was taller and pale. The second, she was Asian and shorter. Jack gaped as he was the first to realize who they were. Owen was next and Ianto had to grab Owens arm to stop him running forward, "They're alive?" Owen muttered, "But I saw it...blood...so much blood, Tosh told me to run. It was too late for her..." Owen was whispering, but Jack could hear the pain in his voice.

"_**Owen...he must feel so horrible. But he's trying not to show it...but we can worry about it later."**___Jack looked up Valiant on his Vortex Manipulator, "Valiant, it's an air craft carrier, a UNIT ship. 58.2 North. 10.02 East." Jack read out before he typed in the co-ordinates. "Grab on." He ordered. Everyone did as they were told and put their hands on it just in time.

They were all ready for the feeling this time, but it still wasn't nice and they had to stop and lean against to wall to catch their breath. Once they had they looked around. They were in a small corridor, smoke from a pipe hit Owen in the face making him move closer to Ianto. Pipes were all around and a few metal gates. Rose stood up straight and looked out the only window that was there and looked out, "Not a sea ship then." She muttered, looking outside the window she could see what looked like an aero plane runway and she jumped as a plane flew right past the window as it landed on the runway. Further from the runway was the sky, clouds as far as she could see. It was day time. They had gone forward a few hours.

"Come on." The Doctor said, he took Rose's hand and began to run quickly and quietly, the other three people following. They ran for a few minutes until the Doctor stopped suddenly, Rose continued for a second but still had her hand in his and was jerked back. "I can hear it."

"The Music?" Rose asked. "What is it? Where's it coming from?"

"Music?" Jack, Ianto and Owen all said at once in puzzlement.

"_**Rose can hear it? But she's **_**human**_**, maybe because she opened up the heart of the TARDIS and something to do with the Bad Wolf maybe? I can worry about it later!"**_

"This way!" he turned to the left and ran down a rickety metal staircase and soon made it to a life corridor with a concrete floor making their footsteps quieter so they ran, much faster this time, following the Doctor's led. They eventually made it to the end of the corridor and the Doctor pushed open purple doors and inside was a room filled with cardboard boxes but right at the end of the room sat a blue box-the TARDIS. "At last!" the Doctor, Rose and Jack ran towards it while Ianto and Owen went slower catching their breath and made sure the purple doors didn't slam. The Doctor opened up the TARDIS doors and ran inside. But he stopped so suddenly Rose ran into him and Jack ran into her. They stopped and looked around, the room wasn't right, instead of a soft yellow/orange glow the travellers were used to, it was a hard blood red shining all around. A gong bell was going off in the background, the one that went off when trouble in the TARDIS, Rose remembered. And around the controls was a huge metal casing stopping anyone from touching it. "Don't touch anything." The Doctor walked them as he walked further inside. The carpet was not gone making it feel weird after almost a year with a carpet under his feet. As they walked closer the Doctor could see a metal grating on the other side of the glass casing. As Owen and Ianto walked inside they gasped, it was bigger on the inside! But even though they'd never been in the TARDIS before they knew something was up, it didn't feel _right_.

"What is it?" Rose asked, "What's wrong with her? Doctor?"

"No, no, no, it can't be!" the Doctor was muttering to himself.

"Is this what I think it is?" Jack asked looking right though the glass casing. "Please tell me it's not...it can't be?"

"It is." The Doctor said slowly. Knowing what Jack was thinking, "It's a Paradox machine!" The Doctor told them furious. _**"How could he do this? He's insane!"**_ The Doctor walked around the casing looking for anything, he found a small dial near the bottom, the Doctor bent down and pointed it out to the others, "Soon as this hits red it activates at...2 minutes past 8."

Jack checked his watch, "First contact is at 8 then two minutes later..." Jack trailed off leaving the rest to imagination. "Can you stop it?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Not till I know what its doing. Touch the wrong bit, blow up the Solar System."

"**Fun. Blowing up the Solar System...well It'd kill the Master and every single person on the Earth and any planets up there. Are there aliens on the planet in this Solar System? Other than Earth of course."**

"Ah, good then." Ianto muttered sarcastically bring Owen out his thoughts.

"So...what do we do?" Rose asked wanting to sit down on the chair, but the TARDIS didn't feel comfy or homey anymore. And she was afraid of blowing up the Solar System.

"We stop the Master." The Doctor told them as he stood up straight and walked straight out the TARDIS. The others had to run to catch up with him and Owen let the door close quietly behind him, nobody said anything as they walked the corridors, almost tiptoeing trying not to make a noise. They eventually made it into the main board room, sneaking past a guard to get into the room and they walked to stand at the back of the room. Half listening to the President, half watching the Doctor, letting him choose what moment to go. Rose looked around; it was a large room, a few windows around, a table sat in the middle of the room with the most important people sitting around it. The Master and Lucy in the front, the Master was leaning back to his chair, looking to the world relaxed and not really listening to the President. A few guards stood around, ready to fight if needed. The President stood on top of a staircase looking right at the camera.

"And I ask you now, I ask the human race in joining me to welcome our friends, I give you the Toclafane." Right behind him large metal balls appeared seemingly out of nowhere, they were large and round, with what looked like openings at the side and they had weird marks around them. Owen just held in his gasp, feeling nervous to be so close to one again. He felt Ianto and Jack rest a hand on each of his arms; it gave him a slight bit of comfort but not much. Everyone around sat up in anticipation apart from the Master and Lucy. "My name is Arthur Coalmen Winters, President of the United States of America and designated representative of the United Nations." The President was telling the Toclafane; they just hovered and didn't say anything as the Doctor creped slowly towards the Master. "I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon."

"You're not the Master." A man's deep voice came from one of the Toclafane.

"We like our Mr. Master." Another Toclafane said the voice younger and female.

"We don't like _you_." The first one said. Three of the Toclafane began moving around the President in a circle, he looked scared but was trying not to show it.

"I...can be Master is you so wish." The President looked around and tried to look at any of the Toclafane that was staying still. "I will accept Master over you if that is God's will."

"Man is _stupid_." Another Toclafane said, "Master is our friend."

"Where's my Master?" the female one asked, "Pretty please."

The Master sat up and lifted his hands as of surrendering, but Rose knew that was the opposite of what he was really doing. "Oh, alright then, it's _me_. He stood up and turned to look at everyone in the room. The Doctor sighed, annoyed the Master got away. He looked at Jack who nodded and tried to get closer to the Master. "Hello!" the Master shouted standing in front of everyone and grinning, "Sorry, sorry, I just have this effect, people just get _obsessed_. Is it the smile?" He gave a wide grin for effect, "Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself?" he chucked but otherwise sounded totally serious, and if he wasn't evil and couldn't kill them all, Rose would have laughed with him, "I _dunno_! It's _crazy_!"

"Saxon." The President said leaning on the bar in front of him, the Master turned to face the President, still his smile fading. "_What_ are you talking about?"

The Master crossed his arms and for the first time since Rose has seen him, he looked totally, truly serious. "I'm taking control _Uncle Sam_, starting with _you_." The Master looked to at one of the Toclafane, "Kill him." The Toclafane moved forward towards the President and huge long spikes shot out the bottom of it. The President tensed up before a red laser shot from the Toclafane and hit the President in the chest. He screamed as he turned into dust floating back to the floor. Dead. The Master laughed manically as everyone in the room screamed and ran back, hitting the wall and curling up against other people, "_Guards_!" the Master shouted and all the guards turned, pointing their guns at the innocent scare people.

"_**They've been completely hypnotised, or become greedy with power...I'm hoping the first one!"**_

"_Nobody_ move!" The Master shouted and he climbed onto the stairs which the President had been on not a moment before, "Now then! Peoples of the Earth, please. Attend. Carefully." The Doctor took a chance and ran forward towards the Master, "Stop him!" Two of the guards caught him and pulled him down, holding him tightly. "We meet at _last_ Doctor!" The Mastered laughed happily, "Oh! Ha! I _Love _saying that!"

The Doctor struggled in the guard's arms but they were too strong for him. "Stop this! Stop it _now_!" Jack moved a few more steps forward slowly.

"As if a perceptions filters gonna work on me!" the Master said and turned his head to look at the other four humans. "Aw look it's the girly, the freak and the freaks friends." Jack was standing in front of Rose and his team standing in a protective stance.

"It won't work now." The Doctor warned Jack, "Don't try it."

"Master!" the Doctor was still struggling but had decided not to wear himself out so stopped struggling. "Just calm down, look at what you're doing. _Stop_. If you could see yourself..."

The Master looked right at the camera that was still pointed at him, "Oh, do excuse me, a little bit of personal business, back in a minute." He turned back to the guards, "Let him go." The guards immediately did as told and the Doctor fell to the floor as the Master walked slowly down the stairs.

The Doctor continued. "It's that sound. That sound in your head, what if I could he-"

"Oh how to shut him up!" the Master lifted his hand and mimed a mouth talking before lowering it and looking at the Doctor, "I _know_! Memory lane!" The Master sat down on the stairs so he was face to face with the Doctor, "Professor Lazarus, remember him? And his genetic manipulation device...what did you think little Tish got that job merely by _coincidence_?" the Master asked when he saw the shock on the Doctor's face as the Doctor figured it out. "I've been laying traps for you _all _this time and if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one, little, screwdriver. Laser Screwdriver," the Master added holding up a thing that looked like the Doctors sonic but it was gold and thicker. The Master sighed and frowned looking upset, resting his chin on his hand. "But, oh. If only I had the Doctor's biological code." He sat up and grinned, "Oh, wait a minute! I _do_!" he clicked his fingers and ran towards a silver case sitting on top of the table, "I've got his hand!" he opened up the case and sitting inside was the Doctor's hand still inside the Doctor detector Jack made. The Doctor stood up so he could see it. "And if Lazarus made himself younger..." The Master changed the settings on his Laser Screwdriver, "What if I reverse it...another, say...100 years?" He pointed the Screwdriver at the Doctor and pressed the button. The Doctor being moving back and forth in pain, _screaming_, he was moving so fast but Jack could see he was getting older and older. Jack felt Rose grab his hand, she was terrified.

"_Doctor...my Doctor, please...stop hurting him."_

"Rose, you, Ianto and Owen teleport out of here." Jack told them and changed the Co-ordinates on his Vortex Manipulator before giving it to Rose.

"What, no! I'm not leaving you two!" Rose whispered.

"We can't stop him, I'll stay here and look after the Doctor, and he might need me. I can't die, so I'll be fine. We'll need someone on the outside." He turned around kissed Rose's forehead, "Look after each other."

Ianto hesitated but nodded followed by Owen and a moment later Rose. After a minute the Doctor's screaming stopped and he fell to the floor. He looked old, very old; he was almost bald with little tuffs of white hair. He was still wearing his suit. Rose, Jack, Ianto and Owen ran over to the Doctor and lent down next to him. Rose put her hand on his shoulder. The Master ignored them and motioned for the door at the back to open. A few guards pushed two women in. Gwen and Tosh, with hands tied behind their back and a guard pointing a gun at their necks. Both women were struggling for all their worth.

"Tosh! Gwen!" Owen exclaimed. **"They're alive...but **_**how**_**?"**

Tosh grinned at him, "Hey Owen, glad you made it out." Tosh seemed to have grown a lot more confidence.

"But...how?" Owen murmured, not really trusting his Owen voice.

"Aww, little Dr Harper thought they had _died_!" The Master laughed manically, "Well you were _wrong_! The Toclafane just teleported them out of there, let them _live_...as my _prisoners_!"

"The Toclafane." The Doctor uttered, he was leaning heavily on Rose. "What are they?" The Master leant forward so he was face to face with the Doctor, "_Who _are they?"

"_Doctor_." The Master said back, "If I told you the truth," the Master put one hand on the Doctor's chest, gesturing to both his hearts, "Your _hearts_ would break." The Doctor glared at the Master but the Master just stared back, unblinkingly.

"Is it time?" a Toclafane said suddenly. "Is it ready?"

"Is the Machine singing?" Another one asked. The Master rose and the Toclafane began circling above the Master's head. Like a huge halo.

The Master checked his watch, "Two minutes past." He turned and climbed up the stairs to join Lucy who Rose had forgotten was there. The Master turned to look at the cameras, "_So_ Earthlings. Basically, um...End of the world." He turned back to the room and held up his Laser screwdriver, "_Here come the drums_!"

Music began playing in the background, a song Rose's recognised, Voodoo Child. As she listened she realised how well the song fit the moment and she decided never to listen to it again. The Master ran towards a window and looked out; Rose looked out the large back window. She could see out a window hundreds, _thousands _of Toclafane sailing past. The Master turned back and rejoined Lucy to look out the back window. "How many do you think?"

"I...I don't know."

"6 _Million_." The Master switched the music off and shouted at the Toclafane. "Down you go kids! Kill one third of the population!"

"Rose," the Doctor whispered into her ear while the Master was distracted. "Use the timer. Tell everyone about me, to think about me at the timer. Make a gun as an excuse." Rose nodded more or less understanding, she saw the Master staring at them, seemingly wondering what the Doctor told her. Rose looked at the Doctor, then Jack then Ianto and Owen.

"Go with her." Jack told Ianto and Owen. "It's an order. Now _go_." Rose stood up and Ianto and Owen followed her lead. All three of them put their hands on the Vortex Manipulator and Rose blinked back her tears to press the button. She was too scared to think about the sensation as the three of them fell onto the floor, in a field, they stood up and looked around; millions of Toclafane were above them. Flying into the Earth, shooting everyone they could find. Killing _everyone_, screams were all around. Fire and smoke and heat hit Rose's face as she stood the wind was cold but fire was hot and Rose was terrified.

"_Please be ok Doctor...Jack...don't you _dare_ die up there."_

"Come on." Owen said he grabbed her up and they ran into woodland, not looking back.


	49. Last Of The Timelords 1

AN: Just so you know anything between Ianto/Owen is Friendship. I'm a _huge _Janto fan so I can only see Ianto with Jack, but I do _love_ Ianto/Owen friendship.

It had been a year.

365 days. Rose, Ianto and Owen had just about made it, still together. Still alive. _"I own my life to these two. I couldn't have done it without them."_ Rose smiled slightly up at Ianto, he had a horrid scar on his right cheek from a Toclafane, and his once soft happy face had grown hard and scary but Rose could still see the old Ianto, the one she had gotten to know at the beginning or the year. He smiled back at her, his scar stretching in the smile. Owen had lost his left thumb in the year and although the year had been hard and terrifying Owen still found the right time and place to make a joke that kept Rose and Ianto going. She held on his right hand, the thumb he still had rubbing over her hand and she held Ianto's left hand and he squeezed her hand tightly as they saw a light from shore.

"_Back in England at long last, longest year of my life..."_

Ianto climbed out the boat pulling Rose and Owen with him and they jogged through the water towards the light. The man who was owned the boat took it away.

A man holding a lantern was stood on the shore and the trio finally reached him. The man reached forward to shake Ianto's hand, "Tom Milligan." He told them. "No need to tell me your names, the _famous trio_. How long since you were last in Britain?"

"360 days. Would have been the whole year but had to find Sarah-Jane and tell her to do England. I hope she's still alive." Rose told him. (An: Rest In Peace Elizabeth Sladen.)

Ianto didn't want to stay and talk, he wanted to get straight to work, "Come on." Neither his hand nor Owens ever left Rose's hand.

"What's the plan then?" Tom asked.

"A Professor Doherty, we need to see her." Owen answered walking quickly.

"Can you get us to her?" Ianto finished for Owen. _"I seem to be finishing his sentences lately...Or he finishes mine..."_

"She works in a repair shed at nuclear plant 7. It's not gonna be easy, but yeah. I'll get you inside." The trio nodded in thanks.

"**Nothing's easy anymore."**

"What's this all for?" Tom continued. "What's so important about her?"

"Can't tell you." Rose told him simply.

"There are a lot of people depending on the _legendary_ trio." Tom enlightened them.

Rose couldn't help her grin, "_Legendary_. What's it say about us?"

"That you've...sailed the Atlantic, walked across America. You are the only people to get out of Japan alive."

"_Japan...worst place so much blood...the bombs the Toclafane..."_Ianto rubbed at his scared cheek, _"So painful, the spike from that Toclafane went right through my cheek and ripped down. But Owen hit it away, got his thumb ripped off for me...we ran got out of Japan as the biggest bomb ever went off behind us. The explosion tipped our boat."_ Ianto felt Rose squeeze his hand bringing him out of his thoughts. He realized he'd been scratching at the scar and smiled sheepishly at Rose, she smile half-heartily back. They turned a corner and saw a small white van parked.

"**He's got a van? He's allowed to drive?"**

"How come you can drive?" Owen voiced his thoughts. "Don't the Toclafane stop you?" Rose tensed as Owen said 'Toclafane' out loud. It felt like a Taboo, _"This year is like Deathly hallows, two boys and a girl travelling around, from one insane man and hopefully save the world."_ Rose shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. She remember voice that thought a while ago to Ianto and Owen, but then they told her it hadn't been out yet. Woops.

"Medical staff." Tom explained, "Used to be a paediatric specialist...in the old days. So that gives me a licence to travel so I can help out at the labour camps." Tom climbed into the driver's seat while Ianto sat in the passenger seat, Rose and Owen got in the back. "Some of the legend goes; you three know how to kill him...is it true? Can you kill the Master?" Tom was looking at Ianto for answers but Ianto didn't know how to answer it so Tom glanced at Rose and Owen.

"The less you know the less danger you're in." Rose finally answered and Tom nodded accepting they didn't want him dead so he switched the engine on and drove.

************************DOCTOR WHO***********************

It had been a year, a whole year of almost _non-stop_ physical torture for Jack and metal torture for the Doctor. Both men were worried about Rose, Ianto and Owen but they both knew they could do it, _**"They've got each other to lean on."**___Jack reminded himself often. _**"They'll get each other through it. Won't let each other give up."**_

The Doctor slept in a tent in the main board room with a dog bowl outside which had his food and water in, he didn't care about dignity, never really had so he would eat and drink from the bowls, _**"It's been a whole year today."**_ The Doctor realized when he woke and the Master had realized to. He was speaking to the world. "Citizens rejoice your more than Master stands on high...playing track _three_!"

"_**Scissor sisters **_**again**_**?"**_ The Doctor sighed as he awoke; he seemed to be sleeping a lot lately.

I can't decide started playing loudly in the room and the Doctor could hear the Master running into the room singing along as loudly as he could. "I can't decide, whether you should live or die. Oh, you'll probably go to heaven, please don't hang your head and cry. No wonder why, my heart feels dead inside, it's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're going for a ride." The Doctor heard the bell ringing, the one that meant he had to get up, so he sighed and crawled out his tent, wanting to stay all day and not move but he had to.

"_**Why does it hurt...I feel 100 year old...only the rest of this day...and it should be over, as long as it works."**_

The Doctor looked up at the Master who was standing at the top of the stairs watching him and singing along to the music. "Oh I could throw you in the lake or feed you poisoned birthday cake. I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone, oh I could bury you alive," the Master ran down the stairs and grabbed the Doctor by his jacket and put his face right next to the Doctor still singing. "But you might crawl out with a knife and kill me when I'm sleeping. That's why," He pushed the Doctor down onto a wheelchair which a guard was holding but the Master took the wheelchair away the guard and rolled the Doctor around the room singing loudly in his ear, "I can't decide, whether you should live or die, oh, you'll probably go to heaven. Please don't hang your head and cry, no wonder why, my heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified, lock the doors and close the blinds. We're going for a ride." The music faded away as the Master stopped the Doctor by a window looking out at the clouds, at the world enslaved by the Master.

"_**Toclafane...I can't...its horrible..."**_

"It's ready to _rise_ Doctor!" A group of Toclafane flew past the window. "The new Timelord Empire, its good isn't it? Isn't it good? Anything?" The Doctor didn't react, just stared out the window choosing to ignore the Master, even when the Master waved his hand in front of his face. "No? _Anything_?" Another large group of Toclafane sailed past and the Doctor watched them go not letting anything show on his face. "Oh but they broke your heart didn't they? Those..._Toclafane_...Every since you worked out what they _really _are."

"_**Why do they do it...the Toclafane...?"**_

The Master paused and just watched the Doctor reaction, the only thing to Doctor did to show he was listening was blink, so the Master changed the subject, "They say...the trio has returned to England. Why would they do that?"

"Leave them alone." The Doctor finally voiced.

"But you said something to Rose didn't you? On the day I took control, what did you tell her?" The Master really wanted to know, it had been bugging him this whole year and he had to know.

"I have _one_ thing to say to you." The Master eyes opened wider, wondering what the Doctor will say. "You know what it is."

The Master realized and cut the Doctor off, "Oh no you don't!" He didn't want to hear, never ever wants to hear what the Doctor had to say. The Master stood up and pushed the Doctor's wheelchair away from him. The Doctor hit the wall and it bounced away. "Come on people! What are we doing?" the Master clapped his hands, "Launce day in _24_ hours!"

The Doctor turned the chair and looked at Gwen; she was cleaning up the table. Gwen and Tosh had become maids to the Master. Maids that he didn't treat well, _**"Not that he really treats anyone well..."**_

The Doctor looked right at Gwen catching her eye and put three fingers up, resting them on his knee. Gwen didn't acknowledge him but the Doctor knew she'd seen, especially when a moment later she walked past Tosh and did the same thing, put three fingers up.

Tosh walked into a room, boiling hot room, steam around and it was enclosed, and the only thing in it was two guards and Jack. Jack was chained up, both his arms out and chained into the walls next to him. "Morning Toshiko!" Jack shouted, somehow he had stayed really cheerful throughout the year and Tosh wanted to hug him for it, but she couldn't she'd get punished.

"_**This is horrible. Everyday torture, it's horrible...But I need to stay happy, for them, if I give up they will."**___As much as Jack felt he needs to be happy he longed for the times the Master killed him, just darkness for a few minutes at least, but sometimes the Master left him alive, just hanging on the life. _**"Don't think about it Jack!"**___Jack grinned as Toshiko walked in holding a bowl of disgusting food and she had to feed it to him, "Mm cold mash Swede." She didn't say anything, and Jack didn't mind, he knew if she spoke she'd get in trouble with the Master. Tosh held up three fingers resting on the tray she was holding, Jack winked at her as he swallowed the food. _**"Almost time."**_

*********************DOCTOR WHO***********************

They had been travelling all night and eventually Tom stopped the van, "Can I show you something? The rockets, it's a bit of a walk though." He explained. The trio nodded they didn't care; sometimes they had to walk for days with barely more than a 5 minute rest.

"_Rose you've got to keep going!" Ianto was telling me, but I was tired...so tired I wanted to give up._

"_I can't Ianto...I can't anymore..." I told him, blinking back my tears wanting so much to be back in the TARDIS curled up next to the Doctor...or back with mum, sitting on the sofa watching Emmerdale, before I met him...but he's worth this _pain_. I wouldn't trade him for _anything_...at least mum isn't here...she's safe with Mickey and Pete...dad..._

"_Rose. Come on." Owen was tugging on her hand, his hand was bandaged up from Japan, a Toclafane had cut his thumb off. Ianto's cheek was stitched up it had been such a deep cut, all the way through his cheek, making a small mark on his tongue but both of them still had hope and that gave me hope._

_I stood up, "What are we waiting for then?" Ianto and Owen grinned at me and we ran. Without them I couldn't do it...I wouldn't have been able to do it._

"Rose?" Ianto said softly. Rose realized she had been completely lost in her own thoughts; they'd been walking across rocks and hills she's just been following without thinking.

"Sorry, away with the fairies." Ianto just cocked an eyebrow at her, "Thinking about after Japan...when I almost gave up." She admitted. "Without you two I would have."

Ianto smiled slightly, his scar looking ugly in the sunlight, but it also look _incredible_, it was showing how much he went through and still had hope, was still happy. Rose smiled at him and continued walking; she shivered when she saw the _huge_ stone statue of the Master.

"Keep down." Tom warned. He bent down and lent on a rock looking down the hill towards a sea shore. Thousands of rockets, ready to fire. "The entire southern sea board, converted into a ship yard. Bringing _slave labour_ every morning...they break up cars...houses, anything, just for the metal, building a fleet out of _scrap_."

Rose, Ianto and Owen shared a look, all thinking about Russia. **"Thousands...millions rockets all over Russia..."**

"Rockets getting ready for war..." Owen murmured.

"_War_?" Tom obviously hadn't realized what they were being built for, "With _whom_?"

"The _whole_ universe. Every planet out there..." Rose told him sighing; she couldn't help but think of all the beautiful planets she's been too. _"Gonna be destroyed today if we don't stop it." _Rose sighed, "Come on. We've gotta see Professor Doherty, soon as we can." Rose moved to stand but Ianto grabbed her arm pulled her back down just as she heard the unmistakeable sound of Toclafane coming towards them. Rose, Owen and Ianto froze. Not moving a muscle. Tom jumped up and turned to the Toclafane.

"Identify _little_ man!" one of the Toclafane demanded.

Tom pulled out his badge, "I've got a licence. Thomas Milligan." He held up his hands with the badge in one of them, "Medical squad...I was just checking the..." He trailed off not knowing what to say, but luckily the Toclafane started speaking.

"Soon the rockets will fly! And _everyone_ will need medicine." Both the Toclafane put out their spikes from the bottom of them and they laughed, insane. "You will be _so _busy!" They laughed manically and flew away towards the rockets, after a moment Tom turned to look at the Trio. "They didn't see you?" Tom asked in complete disbelief.

Rose pulled out her key from beneath her top and held it up for them to see, "It makes us...un-noticed. Unless we want to be seen." Ianto explained.

"How does it do that?"

"Let's walk and talk." Rose said walking back towards the car wanting to get this sorted as quickly as possible. She let Ianto explain, "The Master's phone network...Archangel. We used that and these keys which have a very similar perception filter. A _great_ man made them for us, the Doctor. It makes us almost kinda...invisible, as long as we try and stay un-noticed. Stay in the shadows." They made it to the car and this time Owen climbed into the passenger seat while Rose and Ianto sat behind them.

"What time is it?" Tom asked as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Nearly three O'clock." Ianto told them checking his pocket watch, first time Rose saw it she had to be saw it wasn't a Timelord fob watch. Just a normal pocket watch, but it had somehow survived the year with Ianto. _"There's a lot you can do with a pocket watch." _Ianto had told her.

*********************DOCTOR WHO***********************

It was almost three O'clock the Doctor was ready, sitting outside his tent, watching, waiting and listening. He glanced over to Gwen who was making coffee for the Master.

Jack was still chained up but he began to pull on the chain, hoping it'll give way in time, he felt it cut his wrist but he ignored the pain.

The Doctor watched as the Master walked into the room grinning. "Time for my massage, who shall I have today?" Lucy walked in behind him; she was wearing a red dress and didn't look happy. Over the year it seemed she had started to regret her decision to be with him. She didn't love him anymore. "Tanya! Come here sweetheart." The Master took his jacket off ready for a massage. "Lucy have you met Tanya? She's _gorgeous_." The Master threw his jacket down on the table and Gwen glanced down at it. Tosh came into the room and looked down at it before continuing in her work. The Master sat down and lent forward ready for a massage. He was talking to Lucy but the Doctor wasn't listening. He glanced towards the clock, it hit 3 O'clock.

"_**It's time."**_

Jack pulled as hard as he could, he cried out in pain as the metal shackles cut into his wrists but that didn't stop him. The clock hit 3 O'clock just as felt the chains ripped out of the wall. "Condition Red! I repeat Condition Red!" a voice called over the inter com.

Jack didn't get far before he saw a group of guards around a corner, all had guns and the guns were pointed him. Jack sighed, "Here we go again." he held his hands up in the air to the slide as he felt the bullets punch into his body and the darkness came once more. Gwen grabbed the Masters jacket and threw it to Tosh who caught it easily and she passed it to the Doctor. When the alarm went off the Master jumped out of his seat and ran up the stairs to check a computer. The Doctor pulled the Laser screwdriver out of his jacket and pointed it at the Master.

"Oh." The Master realized what happened as he turned and he lifted his hands into the air, "I see..."

"I told you." The Doctor croaked. "I have _one_ thing to say." The Master was silent for a moment before he burst into maniacal laughter and the Doctor pressed the button on the Laser Screwdriver. Not wanting to kill, just injure.

Nothing happened.

"_**It doesn't work? Why not...?" **_The Doctor tried it again but it didn't work, the Master calmly walked down the stairs and plucked the Screwdriver out the Doctor's hands.

"Isomorphic controls." The Master explained before he punched the Doctor hard in the face and Tosh ran over to him, bending down to make sure he was ok. "Which _means_, that it _only_ work for _me_!" He pointed the laser screwdriver at Gwen and it hit her on the arm. "Say _sorry_!" Gwen cried out in pain and held onto her now burnt arm, but she didn't say sorry; she just glared at the Master stubbornly, "No?" He turned the screwdriver on Tosh and hit her right on the knee, "Make her say sorry." Tosh cried out loudly in pain and fell onto the floor holding her knee tightly. She moved her hand to look down at her knee, it had already blistered.

"_Sorry_!" Gwen shouted not wanting her friend to be hurt again, she didn't sound sorry in the least but the Master nodded seemingly satisfied for the moment.

"Didn't you learn _anything_ from the trio?" the Master continued walking down the stairs and Lucy ran forward to pick up his jacket and help him put it on. "Is a _very dangerous _thing. Take them away." He ordered to the guards.

"Come on then." One of the guards grabbed Tosh's arm and pulled her to stand. They joined Gwen and he pushed her lightly on the back leading them away to their room a prison cell.

As they walked Tosh couldn't help but notice the guard was holding her arm tight enough to look painful but wasn't and he was holding her up, helping her walk and he was also holding Gwen's arm, her good one. He doesn't want to be here anymore than we do, Tosh realized with a start.

Once the guard had taken Tosh and Gwen away the Master took the Doctor by his arms and helped him stand, "Come on. There you go gramps." As soon as the Doctor was standing the Master directed him to a chair and pushed him so that he was sitting.

The Doctor sat down with a sigh, _**"Being 100 years old is not fun."**_

The Master hopped up to sit on the table in front of the Doctor and kicked the chair so that the Doctor started to spin around, "You know...I remember the day when the Doctor..._oh_ that _famous _Doctor was waging the _Time war_." The Master put his foot on the chair, stopping the chair from spinning and forced the Doctor to face him, "Battling sea devils and Axons. You sealed the riftin the _Medusa _Cascade. Single handily... and look at him now. _Stealing screwdrivers_. How did he ever come to this?" The Master looked down at the Doctor as if questioning him, "Oh yeah. _Me_!" the Master laugh manically.

"I just...need you to _listen_!" The Doctor croaked out, almost whispering.

The Master shook his head, "No, it's _my_ turn!" the Master was pointing at himself as if to prove a point, "_Revenge _best. Served. _Hot_. This time, it's a message for the trio."

"_**Don't hurt them."**_


	50. Last Of The Timelords 2

AN: Warning, graphic death, blood and swearing.

Remember

_**The Doctor**_

_Rose_

_**Jack**_

**Owen**

_Ianto_

They had been driving for ages in silence, Tom seemed slightly uncomfortable in the silence but the Trio were used to it. Some points in the year they wouldn't be able to speak to each other for weeks, but this day Rose was getting impatient and Ianto could tell, just by her fidgeting. It was bad, but the way she kept tapping on her knee, her legs couldn't seem to decide whether the right or left leg should be on top. He head was resting on his shoulder and she looked almost content apart from the fidgeting. He noticed she was looking at him, at his scar. _"Still hurts if I think about it."_ He almost jumped when he felt her thumb touch the scar and rub down it softly. Ianto glanced down at her and Rose pulled her hand away sheepishly, "Sorry."

Ianto shook his head. "It's alright."

"_I'm glad we're friends, I feel comfortable with you."_ Ianto smiled down at her, he remembered telling her about Lisa, the only person he'd ever really spoke to about Lisa, even with Jack, Ianto never felt he could tell Jack about Lisa, why he did it. Jack didn't understand, but Ianto felt Rose did.

Owen glanced back and saw Rose and Ianto smiling at each other and he couldn't help feeling slightly jealous. Rose and Owen had become great friends during the year, Owen could trust her and loved her like he does everyone in the team, but somehow Rose and Ianto's bond was stronger than Rose and Owen's. Ianto seemed to have that with everyone, before Ianto joined Torchwood Owen got along so well with Jack, Owen never want to have sex with Jack, but when Ianto came along Jack and Owen drifted apart. **"Jealous or the tea-boy...that's new. But then again I have a much greater respect for him. Ianto's been the leader of Rose and me. Somehow staying calm when all I feel like doing is screaming and crying."**

Ianto noticed Owen looking at him and Rose and he smiled at his friend. Ianto felt he respected the Torchwood Dr more than he did before, during the year Ianto had seen Owen at his worst points but that brought them closer, before the year, Owen would never have dared to cry in front of Ianto, 'The Tea-boy' Owen used to call him, he still does, but now it was a term of endearment. Some points in the year everything came crashing down on all them and they needed a good old cry, just in someone's arms, the men often comforted each other, just with a hug or a pat on the back and Rose helped them. _"I never thought Owen and I would get along so well, but now...he's like the brother I never had and Rose...I love her but not how I loved Lisa...Rose is my sister."_

Rose couldn't help smiling slightly, feeling comfortable in Ianto's arms and she noticed the men smile shyly at each other; _"They really have become close haven't they? I love our friendship, even though it was formed in the most difficult time. But I wouldn't have done it without these guys; they've pulled me through when I felt like giving up. They've given me a hug when I didn't even know I wanted on. They're here for me no matter what."_

"Were here." Tom said finally bringing everyone out their thoughts. "We're not _really_ allowed in here but Professor Docherty'll let us. I know how to get in, follow me and stay _quiet_." Tom climbed out the van and was careful not to slam the door; the trio quietly followed his lead and they walked for over a mile, occasionally stopping to hide behind a bush when a Toclafane flew past. "I need one of those keys." Tom murmured the second time a Toclafane flew past them, only just missing them. But they eventually made it to the gate and Tom pulled out a pair of pliers from behind his coat and cut through the fence. Ianto and Tom held the fencing up to let Rose and Owen to slip through then Ianto nodded for Tom to go first before gliding in behind him. They ran quickly, ducking low following Tom to the professor's office. Soon enough they reached the building and went around to the back. Tom pushed open the door to find a messy room, full of random parts of anything, clothes and shelves, a small bed in the corner. A woman, Professor Docherty was standing by an old small TV banging on it trying to make it work. "Professor Docherty?" Tom asked as he walked into the room.

"Busy." Docherty told him simply.

Tom wasn't stopped by her brush off, "They sent word ahead. I'm Tom Milligan. These people here are the Trio."

"You can be the Royal Family for all I care, I'm still busy." Docherty tried to brush them off not really caring.

"_Ah, nice brush of, haven't you heard the stories? That we're the one who can stop him?"_ Rose bit her lip to stop herself for saying that very sarcastically.

"I thought TV's didn't work anymore." Owen spoke up.

"We've been told there's gonna be a transition, from the man himself." Docherty told them, seemingly deciding not to throw them out. She hit the side and top of the TV a few times as if that would make it work.

It did.

The TV switched on to show a fuzzy image of the Master in the boardroom. Rose blinked a few times trying to remove the image of what happened last time she was there. "_My_ people! Salutations, on this, the _eve _of war," the Master grinned out the TV at them, Owen just stopped himself from shivering under his gaze. "I know of all sorts of whispers down there, _stories_ of children. Walking the Earth. Giving you _hope_, but I ask you," the Master backed away from the camera joining an old man, the Doctor, who was in the middle of the room, sitting on a wheelchair, not moving or struggling, just staring at the camera. The Master bent down so he was at the same level as the Doctor, "How much _hope_ has this man got?" The Camera zoomed in, right into the Doctor's face; he didn't show a flicker of emotion. "Say hello Gandalf." The Camera zoomed out to show the Master standing tall behind the Doctor. "Expect…he's not _that _old, but...he's an Alien with a _much_ greater life span that you _stunted_ little _apes_!" The Master moved away from the Doctor and back to the camera, standing at the side of the camera so both him and the Doctor were clearly visible. "What if it showed? What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate?" Rose gasped, understanding what was about to happen. "_All_ 900 years of your life Doctor. What if we could see them?" The Master pointed the Laser Screwdriver at the Doctor and pressed the button down. The Doctor began to scream. He didn't stand or move out the wheelchair, he just began to roll around in his seat. Moving so fast he was barely seen. He was shrinking. Screaming. He fell out of his seat, still screaming. Rolling on the floor. Ianto and Owen grabbed Rose's hands in a comforting gesture. Comforting Rose as much as comforting them.

"_Stop it...stop hurting him. Please."_

"Doctor?" the Master finally stopped, letting go of the button and brought his arm to rest at his side. The Doctor was gone from the screen, the camera didn't point towards the floor where he had fallen, it just showed the Master and the Doctor's wheelchair, the Master walked over to the wheelchair and bent down, after a moment the Master moved back to the camera, filling the screen with his face. "Received and understood?" The TV switched off and the room fell silent.

"What now?" Tom finally asked.

"Professor," Ianto started, "What do you know about the Archangel network?"

Looking slightly puzzled Docherty thought about it, "The archangel network is the Masters greatest weakness. _Fifteen _satellites all around the Earth still transmitting, that's why there's so little resistance. It's broadcasting a Telepathic signal that keeps people scared."

"We could take them out?" Tom suggested.

"We could…15 missiles. Got any on you?" Docherty asked sarcastically, Tom rolled his eyes, "Besides, any military action the Toclafane descend."

"That's exactly what we've come to talk to you about." Owen put in, "The Toclafane." He thought to make clear.

"What about them?" Docherty asked.

"They're not called the T…Toclafane, the Master made that name up from a _story_." Rose explained, hesitating over the name.

"When we were in South Africa a Lightning strike brought one down." Ianto began to explain.

"And we go the reading on this." Owen finished for Ianto pulled a purple disk out his bag, he sighed quietly when he tried to pick it up with his left hand, and he quickly switched and grabbed it with his right.

"_Poor Owen...no, he doesn't want pity, he hate when we pity him...Maybe the Doctor will have something so he can grow a new thumb? Will the Doctor let them stay with us...if they want? I can't imagine not being around them anymore..."_

Docherty took the disk out Owens hand and moved to her computer. It was an old fashion huge computer that barely worked, a Dell, Rose noted. It took a few minutes for the old computer to process and read the disk, during which Docherty started to get frustrated. "Is that why you travelled the world?" Tom asked, "To find a disk?"

All three of them shook their heads, "Nope, but it doesn't hurt to find it." Ianto spoke for the three of them.

"I heard stories you walked the Earth to find a weapon." Docherty mused, before any of them could reply to that the Computer beeped at them, "_There_! The Current of 58.5 Kiloamperes, transferring a charge of 510 megajoules, precisely." Docherty read out for everyone who couldn't see the screen.

"Can you create it?" Owen asked.

"I think so...easily...yes!" Docherty sounded certain of it. Rose looked up at Ianto and Owen grinning genuinely for the first time in a while.

"So how are we gonna trap one?" Ianto asked, thinking clearly as always, not letting the excitement get him 'til afterwards.

"We'll need someone to be the bait." Rose suggested, "Do something the Toclafane would disapprove of and then come towards the bait?"

"Then obviously run! _Don't_ let it kill you." Owen put in quickly; Rose rolled her eyes at him.

"Goes without saying _Harper_."

"Whatever _Tyler_, just thought it would be a helpful suggestion."

Rose opened her mouth for a comeback but Ianto interrupted, "Come on kids, stop fighting," Ianto grinned cheekily, then to Tom and Docherty he added, "They really are little kids sometimes, fighting over the last loaf of bread."

Owen and Rose looked up at Ianto with puppy eyes, "Sorry Daddy. We won't do it again." Owen couldn't help but think about last time they had almost no food. Two loaves of bread was all they had for a week. He and Ianto always made sure Rose was happy and full up before they checked themselves, **"Rose always made it difficult but making sure Yan and me were happy and full up before her."**

"Right..." Tom decided not to question it, "How about I'll be the bait and I'll shoot some bullets, just in the air, not at anyone. Then I can run away," he added with a cheeky smile towards Owen and Rose, "Through an archway where Professor can set up that thing." He nodded at the disk.

"Thomas Milligan. You are good." Owen held up his hand to high five; Tom stared at it for a moment before slapping Owens hand with his own.

"So what are we waiting for?" Rose asked.

It took an hour to set up, but the hour went by so quickly Rose barely noticed it. Eventually Tom was standing outside, not far from the archway the lightning strike was set up as bolts of electricity, just waiting to be turned on once Tom's safely through. Tom shot his gun loudly into the air. Three shots. He stood for a moment still just waiting before he set off into a sprint, as fast as he could towards the archway. He could hear a single Toclafane not far behind him and the unmistakable sound of the spikes coming out. He quickened in pace, Owen stood in watch, waiting for Tom to be visible, soon enough the man came around the corner, a shiny silver ball behind him. "Ready?" Owen asked as he ran back around to crouch by Rose and Ianto. Docherty nodded, trying not to lose concentration.

"_Now_!" Tom called as he made it through the archway, Docherty put two plugs together a green and red one and hoped it worked. It did. Blots of electricity fell across the doorway just as the Toclafane slammed into it. The five of them grinned as Docherty unplugged it and the electricity disappeared, the Toclafane fell to the floor, seemingly dead. Tom, Ianto and Owen pulled out their guns and pointed them at the round silver ball; Rose refused to carry a gun, no matter how much Ianto and Owen begged her to.

"So, who wants to pick it up?" Owen asked everyone looked at him as if expecting him to do it but Owen held up his left hand. "I think it needs to working hands to pick up."

**********************DOCTOR WHO**********************

Jack was chained up once more, this time the chains were stronger and shaper. The room he was in, well his cell was shared by Gwen and Tosh. As much as all three of them hated to be chained or locked up, they didn't mind being together, they got to talk. The first time they were together Gwen and Tosh told Jack what happened in the Himalayas and why Owen thought they were dead.

********************TORCHWOOD********************

"It's _bloody _freezing!" Owen complained as he shut the door into the bathroom to have a quick warm shower. They had found rift activity down in the Himalayas and Owen, Gwen and Tosh went to find out what it was. Ianto said he's happy to stay looking after Cardiff, Rhys offered to help (To the annoyance and worry of Gwen.) and Ianto promised to ring Jack at the first sign of anything him and Rhys wouldn't be able to handle. So Gwen managed to relax.

A little.

But now they were in the Himalayas in a tiny cabin, Tosh and Gwen had the double bed and Owen had the single. Even though he said he'd be happy to share with either of the girls, which just earned him a glare from both of them. It had been a week, during which Ianto and Rhys had both called to make sure they were all ok and to let them know that the Rift has been quiet and only a few Weevils had left the sewers, Ianto handled that and taught Rhys how to handle a gun.

The second week was approaching and Owen and the Girls started to realize it was a Goose chase so under Owen's suggestion they began to pack to go home. Gwen was in the middle of called Rhys and Tosh was packing and Owen was just coming out the shower when it happened. Three large silver balls smashing through the windows and floated into the room. Huge long spikes dropped out the bottom of each of the balls. Owen rushed out the shower room, luckily fully dressed and all three of them pulled out their guns and to shot at the silver balls. The bullets just bounced off the balls and they began to laugh, "Master tells us you need to be wiped out." One of the balls told them which a low male voice, Gwen couldn't help but think it sounds like Mufusa's voice; James Earl Jones and then she couldn't help but wonder it that would be her last thought.

"In!" Owen ordered holding open the bathroom door, Tosh and Gwen went in first an Owen slipped in behind slamming the door just before one of the balls got in. He heard it knock on the other side. **"Weird silver ball things that want to kill us sound like their knocking. Like we're gonna let them in."**

"What now?" Tosh asked. She sounded panicked and unsure, "We're _trapped_!"

"Calm down," Owen demanded, "Gwen, have you got your phone?" Gwen nodded and pulled out her phone to prove it, "Ring Jack." All three of them jumped as the balls began to hit into the door over and over again. They heard the wood begin to crack after just a moment.

Gwen held the phone to her ear for a minute, "No answer!" She tried it again, eyes widening in panic. "Still no answer, we can climb out the window?" Gwen suggested pointing at the small window above the toilet. The bathroom was small, with a tiny rubbish shower in the corner and the toilet next to it. The sink was by the door. Right above the toilet was the small window, barely bigger than a microwave door.

"You and I could get through Gwen," Tosh said judging the size of the three of them, "But Owen, your shoulders are too broad."

"**I'm gonna die."** Owen blinked and was silent for a moment, considering what to say, **"I can't make them stay for my own **_**selfish**_** reasons."** Owen couldn't help noticing how calm he felt, "You two go, maybe get the Doctor to come back in time and save me if you don't see me dead...I dunno, but you two go!" Tosh and Gwen looked at him unsure.

"Owen, we can't leave you." Gwen protested.

One of the spikes hit through the door, just missing Owen. "Gwen. You can't leave Rhys. Tosh Torchwood _needs_ you. You're a _genius_!" A small plank of wood fell through the door showing one of the balls; Owen couldn't help waiting for it to say 'HERES JOHNNY!' Owen shook his head. "Now _go_!" without waiting for an answer, Owen grabbed Gwen's waist and lifted it onto the toilet, but Gwen didn't climb out straight away, she jumped off the toilet and tears were streaming down her cheeks, she hugged Owen tightly and pressed a hard, rushed goodbye kiss to his lips before she jumped back up and struggled out the window, she cried out in shock when she realized how high she was, but she made it out the window. Owen went to help Tosh up but she stopped him. Her cheeks had tear tracks flooding down them,

"Owen…I love you." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. A goodbye. Owen realized. Then Tosh climbed onto the toilet and climbed out the window with Gwen's help from the other side.

"**She loves me? I knew she had a thing for me...but **_**love**_**?"** Owen turned back to the door waiting for the balls to break in and kill him, but they were gone. **"Fuck!"**

"_No_! Gwen, Tosh get back in here!" he jumped onto the toilet lid and put his head outside the window, "_Gwen_! _Tosh_!" But he was too late; Gwen's scream pierced his ears. All three silver balls circled around the girls. Owen pulled his head from the window and pushed open the bathroom door and ran through the small cabin once he was outside he ran to the back. He reached them and gasped at the scene, two of the silver balls had the spikes lodged into Gwen's spine and skull. Owen felt like he was gonna be sick. Blood was soaking into the white snow.

"Owen." Tosh exclaimed when she saw him. "_Run_! Get out of here._ Go_!" Owen looked unsure, but Tosh screamed as one of the spikes scratched deeply in her stomach, "_**GO**_!" Her voice was shaking in pain and Owen knew there was nothing he could do. So he ran. As far and fast as he could, running until he couldn't run anymore, once he was sure the balls were following and he was safe he stopped and bent over to be sick, barfing out his lunch onto the snow.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Tosh...Gwen..._no_! Please God no...Fuck no! No, no! _Fuck_!"

*******************TORCHWOOD********************

"But we didn't die, _obviously_. That was an image the Toclafane cooked up for Owen." Tosh explained to Jack.

"We were teleported away the moment we both made it outside the cabin." Gwen continued, "We've been imprisoned by him ever since."

Jack couldn't believe it. It made him hate the Master more than ever. He wanted to hug them, but he couldn't, he was stuck chained into the wall, if he tried to move he would be shot. Today it had been a year. A full 365 days and Jack was still chained up and everyone in the room was silent, nobody knew what to say. "I'm gonna kill him." Gwen finally said, "I don't care if it kills me. I'm gonna get the Master. First chance I get."

"No." Jack told her, the women looked up at him puzzled and angry, "If you kill him your no better than him." Jack smirked, "Not long ago I would have been right behind you, well, in front of you but since the Doctor I...it'd be wrong, it would make us just as bad."

"_**But I want to kill him. So much...I want him **_**dead**_**."**_

**********************DOCTOR WHO**************************

The Doctor was stuck in a bird cage him being the size of a new born baby with the brain of a 900 year old, his skin had faded to a horrible brown, he felt his 900 years and it was horrible but he tried not to focus on anything but what he needed to. _**"15 Satellites, concentrate."**_

The elevator door slid open revelling the Master and Lucy, "Tomorrow they launch!" The Master said to the Doctor, "We're opening up a rift in the Bracatolian space. They won't see us coming. Kinda _scary_."

"Then _stop_." The Doctor demanded.

"Once the empire is established and there's a new Gallifrey in the Heavens. Maybe then, it stops." The Master walked closer to the Doctor's cage, "The drumming. The _never_ ending drumbeat. Ever since I was a child and I looked into the vortex, that's when it chose me, the drumming the call to _war_. Can't you hear it? _Listen_ it's there, now, right now. Tell me you can hear it Doctor. Tell me?"

The Doctor stood up and lent against the bars and looked right into the Master's eyes, "It's only you."

"_Good_." Before the Master could say anymore the elevator doors slid open and a Toclafane flew in.

"Tomorrow the war. Tomorrow we _rise_. Never to fall."

"_**War, I can't stand war."**_

"You see!" the Master walked back towards the Toclafane and gestured to it, "I'm doing it for them. You should be grateful. After all, you _love _them, so _very_, very much."

"_**I do..."**_

**********************DOCTOR WHO**************************

Professor Docherty was the only one who was willing to touch the Toclafane to pick it up and she carried it back to her office. They walked in silence, no one daring to risk waking the Toclafane. **"What could be inside? What are the **_**Toclafane**_**?"** But they eventually made it back to Docherty's office and she set it down on the table holding it still so that it didn't roll off the table. She pulled out a sharp knife; she set to work trying to cut it open, only slicing down where the slits were already.

"Need any help?" Ianto offered.

"No, it's alright." Docherty shook her head waving him away, "There seems to be a magnetic clamp...hold on...just trip the..."

The Toclafane made a noise that to Rose sounded like a sigh and Rose could see it as four different parts. Docherty slipped open three of the parts leaving one at the back closed, inside the Toclafane was what looked like a head, to Rose it looked like whoever it was put too much foundation on and then the whole head had melted. It had wires and tubes stuck into the skull. Where the mouth and nose should be it had what looked like a voice changer. On one side of the Toclafane it glowed blue on the other it was red. Everyone just stared for a moment until the eyes opened pale cloudy blue eyes opened to look at them. Everyone jumped back. "Rose." The Toclafane said, Rose opened her eyes wide and the other four looked at her.

"_What?"_

"How...do...it knows you." Owen stuttered.

"You know me." Rose repeated talking to the Toclafane, "Who are you?"

"You were with the man, the brilliant man who helped us to fly. He led us to salvation. The skies are made of diamonds."

"_Diamonds? Does it mean the sky? Space?"_

"What? Do you me?" Rose was getting frustrated, "_Who_ are you?"

It laughed, the laugh sounded crazy, "You sent us to Utopia."

"_Utopia? We helped Yana...the Master send the humans to Utopia..._humans_?"_

Rose gasped as the Toclafane fell silent. "No...You..."

"Rose?" Ianto rested a hand on her shoulder, "What is it?"

"They're us...they...me, the Doctor and Jack...we went to the future...the humans..."

"Do you mean to say...?" Tom asked, "That they're humans from the future?" Rose didn't trust her voice so instead she nodded.

**********************DOCTOR WHO************************

"I took Lucy to Utopia." The Master explained to the Doctor, "The Timelord and his human _companion_. I took her to see the stars, isn't that right? Sweetheart?"

"Trillions of years into the future...to the end of the universe." Lucy spoke up, she rarely spoke the Doctor noted, only when she was told.

"Tell him what you saw."

"Dying. _Everything dying_. The whole of creation...falling apart and I thought, there's no point, no point to anything. Not ever."

"And it's all your fault."

"_**I know."**_

"You should have seen it Doctor. Furnaces _burning_. The last of humanity _screaming_ at the dark." The Master told the Doctor, making him feel worse, "All that human invention that had sustained them across the ions, it all turned inward, they cannibalised themselves."

"We made ourselves so pretty." The Toclafane that was still in the room spoke up, it sounded so childish and happy.

"Regressing into children. But it didn't work. The universe was collapsing around them and then I came I saved them." the Master took a small breath in, "Oh, my Masterpiece Doctor, the living TARDIS, strong enough to hold the paradox in place, allowing past and future to collide in infinite majesty."

The Doctor tried to stand up again, "But your changing history! Not just Earth, the entire universe."

"I'm a Timelord. I have that right."

"_**No, you don't. You can't. We can't just do that, we don't have the right to change history."**_

"Why come all this way just to destroy?"

"We come backwards in time." The Toclafane spoke up again, "All to build a _brand_ new empire. Lasting 100 trillion years."

"_**100 trillion...till the end of the universe once more where it will be dark and dead the vicious circle will repeat."**_

"With me as their Master." The Doctor continued. "Timelords and humans combined. Isn't that what you want?" the Master suddenly stood up and walked right up to the cage, "The human race. The greatest _monsters _of all." He walked back to Lucy and rested his arm around her waist and he smiled _too_ sweetly at the Doctor, "Night then." As he walked to the elevator the doors slipped open automatically and the Toclafane joined the Master in the elevator.

**********************DOCTOR WHO************************

"But how can they be?" Owen asked, "They're killing humans from their past. It's be like...like _me_ going back and killing my however many greats granddad!"

"The Paradox machine." Rose explained gravely, "The TARDIS."

"_Oh yeah, that box, the Doctor called it a paradox machine, Paradox's are not good in the least."_

"That Blue Box? Bigger on the inside?" Owen decided asking Rose, she nodded.

"Yeah, I think...I never really understand the Doctor's _Techno-babble_ but I _think _the Master made it a paradox machine." Rose paused and Ianto took over.

"Yeah, I remember him and Jack calling it a paradox Machine, so I guess that means it lets the Toclafane come back into the past and kill their grand..._whatever's_ and still live."

"_But_," Tom spoke up, speaking to the Toclafane. "We're the same species. Why do you kill so many of us?"

"Because it's _fun_!" The Toclafane sounded so calm and _that_ more than anything else seemed to make Tom angry. He lifted his gun and shot the Toclafane before anyone could stop him.

"No!" Rose cried out just a moment too late.

"**Rose...your my best friend, but you seriously need to know when it's ok to kill."**

"What? Are you gonna grieve over _that_?" Tom gestured to the now dead bleeding human head.

"No, but we can't kill 'em. It makes us just as bad." Rose told him, Owen and Ianto mouthed the words along with Rose, obviously not agreeing with her. Rose turned around and glared at them.

"There's nothing we can do now." Ianto said, "Professor? Have you got a black bag or something to put him inside?"

"Yeah," Docherty pulled one out the cupboard underneath the desk and Owen picked up the Toclafane holding it as far from himself as he could before dropping it in the bag Docherty held out.

"Ianto wiped his hands on his trousers suddenly noticing how dirty they were. _"Well we haven't had a change to change or get clean in a few weeks. Only a day left...hopefully."_ Ianto looked at the rest of the group. "Now, who's for a cuppa? ...If you've got any coffee?"

"Or tea?" Rose added quickly.

"Oh, _Ianto Jones_, I hate to admit it, but you don't know how much I've missed your coffee." Owen told him, Ianto grinned. **"Ianto's coffee! Mouth watering taste!"**

Ianto chuckled. "You only had it last month at that hostel."

"Last _month_! I used to have it _every day_!" Owen protested. Ianto rolled his eyes and looked back at Docherty in question.

"We just have coffee." Docherty said and pointed at a small doorway besides the bed, "Go through there and it's the kitchen, use what you will." Ianto door and followed her instructions, the sound of a kettle boiling filled their ears after a moment.

Docherty led the group to the bed near to the kitchen and she sat down on the chair next to the bed nodding for everyone else to sit on the bed. Tom just stayed standing, pacing back and forth. Rose and Owen sat down and Rose snuggled into Owens side. After a few minutes Ianto came out the kitchen and passed everyone a mug of steaming hot coffee. Ianto passed Rose his own cup so that he could sit down next to her and Rose put her legs across his as she passed him back his own cup. "So," Docherty started, "I think it's time you three told us who you are? Why did you travel the world?"

"Are the legends true?" Tom added as he top a sip of his coffee and his eyes widened in appreciation, "And this is _good_."

"Thanks." Ianto smiled at the man as he sat up and shared a look with Rose, Ianto nodded and took up the story, "Better start from the beginning. The Doctor and the Master can travel in time and space. They've been to Earth a _lot_ over the years and especially for the past...oh, about 100 years, and over the years organisations have been built mostly to study aliens...but Timelords-the Doctor and the Master's race." Ianto was telling him what he knew from Torchwood and what Rose had told him, it was also their cover story what they had agreed on and instructions from the Doctor on that day. When Rose told him and Owen what the Doctor had said they devised up the cover story. "They wanted to know as much as they could and they made this," Ianto reached for the bag they brought with them and pulled out a large black box. Ianto opened it up and inside was a gun, two hands and above the handles were four little pods.

"All you need to do is get close and shot the Master dead with this," Tom held up his gun that he still held.

"No," Owen stated, "Timelords can...change, survive a bullet easy."

"But this," Ianto picked up the gun, "Four chemicals slotted into the gun, inject him, it kills a Timelord _permanently_." Ianto showed them another box he opened it and inside was three tubes of liquid, Red, Blue and Yellow. "The chemicals." He explained.

"I thought Rose is against killing." Docherty said looking at Rose in questions, Rose nodded.

"I am, but I'll do what the Doctor wants me too."

"Four chemicals?" Tom asked sitting down on the bed and picked up one of the tube of chemicals to inspect it. "But you only have three?"

"Still need the last one." Owen continued from Ianto, he noticed Docherty close her eyes as if thinking or praying.

"**Going to plan. Good."**

"The gun and all the chemicals were kept safe and apart. Around the world, that's what we've been searching for. Italy, top of the leaning tower of Pisa-got their just in time, _before_ it was burnt down. The others were in Turkey, Japan and the last one is here in good 'old England, London to be precise."

"Do you know where in England?" Tom asked.

"A UNIT base in East London. Can you get us there Tom?"

"We can't get there in the night but we can go halfway. " Tom explained to them.

"Well then?" Rose stood up and drained the rest of her coffee, "What are we waiting for?"

Ianto did the same but turned to the Professor, "Thank you so much." He held out a hand and Docherty took it.

"It's no problem." Owen and Tom shook her hand while Rose gave her a hug before they men and Rose left the office.


	51. Last Of The Timelords 3

AN: Warning Swearing.

It was a long drive but an even longer walk. They were on the way to Gravesend which according to Tom was halfway between the building Professor Docherty was in and the UNIT base in East London. They drove most of the way but had to walk the rest. _"When this is over I want a nice _long _bath just me, the Doctor, lots of bubbles, scented candles and music. No clothes of course."_ As they walked Rose got lost in her fantasy until Ianto pulled her down to hide behind a car to hide from the Toclafane.

"Alright?" Owen asked her concerned.

"Yeah, sorry just thinking about when this is over. I want a _long bath_ with the Doctor." Owen smirked and Ianto chuckled at her.

"**I just want a soft bed to be honest."**

"_Lisa...I never thought I'd be so glad she's dead, she missed all this."_

"We're almost there." Tom whispered as they turned into a street, rows of houses on both sides but most of them looked ransacked. Windows smashed upturned bins cars smashed up and no longer used. The group used the bins and cars to hide as they ran to the right house. Tom knocked on the door 2, 3, 2, 1 Ianto noted the rhythm as the door slid open a crack and the woman that answered started at Tom for a moment before opening the door wider letting them all inside. The house was small but there was at least 50 people put inside the small house. Most of the people crowded in the living room and connected dining room. "Did you bring food?" the woman asked Tom as the trio took of their keys from around their necks so that they could be noticed.

"_I hate these places...it feels so hopeless, everyone's give up hope."_

"Yeah, I've got loaves of bread in my bag." He told her pulling them out; the lady began sharing the bread between every single person in the room she even offered them some, the trio and Tom declined.

"Are you the trio?" Someone asked. The three of them turned around looking for the voice, a young lad, about Rose's age held up his hand to show that he was the one to speak.

"**They know us then."**

"Yeah, we are." Owen answered for the three of them, speaking to the whole room.

"Is it true? Can you do it? Can you kill the Master?"

"Why did you travel the world?"

"Did you find a way to kill him?"

Everyone around them was asking questions, everyone wanted to know, everyone was scared. Ianto held up his hands and waited until everyone realized he wanted to speak and they fell quiet. "We can." He told them which caused a dose of happiness around the room; hope filled everyone for the first time in a long while. "_But_," Ianto quickly added before everyone got too hopeful. "We need to tell you a story alright?" Everyone immediately fell quiet and offered the trio to sit on the sofa, Tom sat on the arm of the sofa, Rose sat in the middle and crossed her left leg over her right, Ianto and Owen relaxed their legs out in front of them and both men put their arms around her shoulders and Ianto began the story, "We travelled the World, been inside the Leaning Tower got out just before it burnt o the ground, walked all through America and China, escaped Japan with a _scar_." Ianto showed them his cheek and Owen held up his left hand.

Owen took up the story, "We've seen hundreds, _thousands_ of people, _just like you_. All squashed up in one house, starving hungry and ready to go out in the morning to the scrap yards just took work as slave labour, and we became a legend known around the world. Three friends travelling the world to find a way to kill the Master, we became known as 'the Trio'."

Rose continued, over the year they got into a habit when telling the story otherwise they were constantly interrupting each other. "But it's wrong for _us_," Rose gestured at herself, Ianto and Owen, "To be the famous ones because we're just doing as we were told. The man who told us to go, to do what we've done. The Doctor. A Timelord, Alien like the Master, but one of the good ones, he has came to Earth _so_ many times, saves yours lives _all_ the time and he never wants _anything _in return. Not even something as simple as a _thank you_." Rose paused letting it sink in, "There are two things I want all of you to do. First spread the world around, _tonight_. Soon as you can go next door tell them. And On the countdown think of him, think of the Doctor. That's all, Ok?"

Before anyone could reply someone burst through the crowd, "It's him! Oh God it's him! The Master's outside." She shouted at everyone in the room, "Hide them!" about 20 people crowded around the sofa, so much that the Rose started to feel claustrophobic.

"Rose Tyler! Ianto Jones! Owen Harper!" The Master was outside shouting their names, listing them like he was reading out a shopping list, "I can see you! Come out; come out where ever you are!"

"It's time." Ianto sighed quietly; Rose took Ianto and Owen's hands.

"_I don't want to go...but we have to. Oh God this is terrifying."_

"**Fuck, we're gonna die. That **_**bastard**_** the 'Master', I hate than man."**

The trio stood up, "Sorry guys, but we need to do this." Owen explained lightly pushing through the crowd, everyone quickly realized that the trio wanted to go and moved to let them pass, but they didn't seem happy about it. The trio put the keys back around their neck and reached the door, Tom was standing by it holding up his gun, ready to fire if the Master or anything came through the door.

"If you don't come out now I'll give the order." The Master told them, Rose knew he had guards holding guns ready to shoot or Toclafane, maybe both.

She tapped Tom on the shoulder. "We _have _to go." Rose told him before he could protest. He didn't look happy but knew he couldn't argue and he pulled open the door for them and they walked outside. A guard was standing by each house holding a machine gun, the Toclafane floating above the guards, the Master was in-between it all watching and waiting, as soon as the Master saw them he began clapping, "Oh, _well done_! He taught you well didn't he?" The guards looked around; none of them could see the trio. When the trio didn't answer him the Master turned serious. "Bag, gimmie your bag." The Master ordered digging around in an inside pocket, obviously looking for the Laser Screwdriver, Owen seemed to sigh and threw the bag towards the Master landing near to the Master's feet, some of the guards jumped but finally noticed the trio and all the guns pointed towards them.

"**Shit."**

"_There's nothing we can do."_

The Master pointed the screwdriver at the bag and a yellow light shot out of it, the light hit the bag causing the bag to blow up, the gun destroyed.

"And the Teleport, don't think I've forgot." Rose glanced at Ianto who nodded and she let go of their hands so she could take the Vortex Manipulator off her wrist, it felt naked after that, she'd refused to take it off since Jack gave it to her unless she showered or had too for any reason. She kept it safe ready to return it to her Captain Jack.

"_Catch_!" she threw it towards the Master as hard as she could throw, it sailed over his head but he just laughed loudly and stepped back a few steps to retrieve it and placed it in his pocket.

"Now to the helicopter." He told them and walked away, the guards had long since noticed the Trio and they pointed their guns at the trio until Ianto began walking, Rose and Owen following his lead, walking a few metres behind the Master. The reached small helicopters parked metres away from each other, the Master went into one and the guards led the Trio into the other one and inside the helicopter guns were pointed at the Trio at _all_ times.

The journey was in silence until the Valiant was insight and the Master spoke over the intercom, he seemed to get excited, "Not long now!" he told them, "Still a new Gallifrey will be in the heavens."

"_He's making a new Gallifrey? How the hell will he do that? He won't be able to populate it for one thing, at least not with Timelords. There's only two _male_ Timelords left...unless can male Timelords can get pregnant? But to make them fully Timelord the Doctor and the Master...eww! No, _not _with the evil, crazy, insane Master, maybe Timelords can make humans pregnant like Harry Potter, Half-Bloods...crap did he wear a condom? It's been a year, I would know by now if I was pregnant."_

The helicopter made everyone in the compartment jerk as it landed and the Master yelled at the driver, "You stupid ape! Can't you drive this thing?"

"I'm sorry Master." The Master sighed and climbed out the helicopter and the guard pressed his gun against Ianto's back to get him to move.

"Alright, alright, be patient." Ianto told him holding up his hands and climbed out the copter, helping Rose and Owen out. Once everyone was out they followed the Master into the Valiant. Once they were inside the Valiant the trio felt warm physically but otherwise it felt cold, hard and terrifying, the Master took a left but the trio were force to move forward, outside the window the sun had come up, it was dawn.

"Citizens' of Earth rejoice and observe." The Master was speaking to the Earth.

"_He's put the cameras up then."_

They were led into an elevator all the while Rose could feel the cold barrel of a gun pressing into her back. The elevator doors slid open and they were in the boardroom. A guard hit Rose on the back to make her move; she looked around as she walked towards the Master who was standing on the same steps he killed the President on. The boardroom was the same as Rose remembered it just without the table. To the side was Gwen and Tosh guards behind them, Ianto noted that Tosh was standing leaning to the left and her right knee was horribly bruised and blistered red all around as if it had been burnt. Both Gwen and Tosh were wearing black and white maid outsides, the skirt short. _"If he's raped them, God help me, I _will_ kill him. I don't care what anyone says." _Little did Ianto know but Owen was thinking exactly the same thing. Tosh and Gwen smiled at the trio as they walked through the long boardroom, looking at the other wall stood Jack, dirty, dust and oil covered his face and even from a few metres away the trio could smell him, but they knew the Master properly wouldn't let him shower. He was wearing the same clothes they last saw him in, minus his coat, his hair had grown so that his fringe was flopping over his face, he looked so tired black bags under his eyes but he still gave them a small smile. _**"They survived, all of them. I couldn't have had a better team or better friends. They are **_**fantastic**_**!"**___Next to the stairs was a cage, large bird cage which held the Doctor. He was tiny bald and wrinkly, his skin had faded to grey, but Rose still loved him. _**"Oh, they are brilliant, they did it and they survived. Rose, her hair might be matted and greasy, she might be as muddy as...mud but she's still beautiful." **_They reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped looking up at the Master.

"Kneel." All three of them did, there was no point in arguing.

"**On my knees in front of an insane alien, never thought I'd come to this."**

"Down below the fleet is ready to rise. 200 _thousand_ ships set to _burn _across the universe." He moved around to the back of the room and pressed a button, "Are we ready?"

"The fleet awaits your signal. _Rejoice_." A voice called back through the intercom.

"_He doesn't sound very...rejoiced."_

"Three minutes to a line the black hole converters." The Master was looking at his watch and a beep floated down the room from it. On the side of the room a clock came up, counting down from 180, 179, 178.

Rose turned away from the clock to watch the Master as he turned back to them, "I never could resist a ticking clock!" the Master told them is such a childish cute voice; the trio all struggled not to snort in laughter but they were sobered quickly when the Master changed emotions suddenly, "My children!" he shouted out to the room.

"**Must have a microphone or intercom or something around."**

"At zero, to mark this day the _entire_ trio will _die_," The Master paused, seemingly for effect, "Starting with the Doctor's love. Rose _Tyler_." He grinning and chuckled once more, "My first blood. Any last words?"

"Yeah, I got some. 13 to be precise, well, 26 including these ones." the Master nodded at Owen to continue, "You've killed thousands of people so how will _we_ be your _first_ blood?" Ianto spoke up, and Jack couldn't help feeling proud of his friend and Dr.

"_**About to die and asks the Master a question about the Timelords choice of **_**words**_**."**_ Jack smiled slightly and chuckled inwardly.

The Master didn't seem very bothered he just sighed and explained. "I mean as the _war_ begins." Owen nodded, accepting the answer. "Anymore?" Everyone stayed silent, "_Good_, now," the Master walked forward, so that he was standing at the top of the stairs. "Bow your head." He ordered pulling out the Laser screwdriver and pointed it at Rose, everyone in the room tensed up apart from the Master himself. Rose bowed her head obediently, "So it falls to me as Master of _all_, to establish from this day, a new _order_ of Timelords, from this day forward..."

"Hold on." Ianto spoke quietly but his voice held power that was heard throughout the room, "Just gotta say-"

"Why didn't you speak before my speech started?" The Master interrupted sounding like he was a child whinging because he didn't get to finish his speech.

"Just thought it would be dramatic, _but_ before you _rudely_ interrupted me. I was gonna ask did you _actually believe_ us?" Ianto continued with a glare towards the Master.

"_**Ianto is a **_**lot **_**braver and more brilliant than we ever gave him credit for, he just interrupted the Master when he was on a role. Go Yan!"**_

"What do you mean?" the Master asked completely bewildered.

"About the gun?" Rose asked looking at the Master like he was stupid.

"_Yes_? What about it?"

"A gun? Seriously, a gun that's in four parts which are scattered around the world and we go searching for it to _kill_ you?"

"As if I would ever ask them to kill." The Doctor put in, his voice was raspy.

"W...well it doesn't matter." The Master stuttered, suddenly less confident. "I've got them exactly where I _want_ them?"

"**On our knees...well..."**

"But," Ianto spoke up, "We _knew_ Professor Docherty would snitch us up. The people in the resistance _knew_ about her son so we told her about the gun that we made up! So _you _would bring us here. So technically, _we_ have _you_ right where we want you."

"But your _still_ gonna die!" the Master didn't sound completely sure, more as if he was trying to convince himself.

"_He knows he's lost!"_

"So you don't care why we travelled around the world?" Rose asked glancing at the clock '71'.

The Master shrugged and sat down on the step, "Tell me then."

"We told a _story_, nothing more nothing less. Found people huddling together in buildings and we told them," Rose looked at the Doctor and grinned, "About the Doctor. Told them who he is, what he's done and told them to spread the word, tell everyone about him. Every _single _person in the worlds knows about the Doctor."

"_Faith_ and _hope_? Is that _all_?"

"_Nope_." Ianto took over, "Because we told them to do one more thing." Ianto glanced at the clock '40' "Just as the Doctor told Rose, we told them is everyone thinks of one word at one specific time-"

The Master stood up and lent forward, "_Nothing_ will happen! Is _that _your weapon? _Prayer_?"

Owen smirked, "_One_ word, _one _thought at _one _moment right across the world, normally wouldn't do a _thing_. But let's just add say..._15 satellites_' in the mix."

"_**Oh, you clever, clever Doctor. That is **_**incredible**_**!"**_ Jack couldn't stop his grin as he worked it out, across the room Tosh had and Gwen was starting to.

The Master blinked and stood up straight he was shocked and there was a flicker of _fear_ in his eyes. "W...what?"

"The Archangel network." Jack spoke up.

Jack's calm American accent calmed Rose enough that she felt her heartbeat decrease and she slowly stood up Ianto and Owen followed her lead, "A Telepathic network binding the _whole_ of the Earth, every _single _human _together_! And every person on Earth starts thinking the _same _thing at the _same _time and guess what that word is?" Rose paused as the countdown hit zero, "_Doctor_!" Jack almost shivered at the power in her voice when she says that one word,_ his_ name.

The Doctor began to glow, shine so bright everyone had to shield their eyes, his cage disappeared. "No, no. Stop it!" The Master protested, "No, no, no you don't! No!" But the Doctor didn't stop. He grew, the silvery mist made him grow and he looked incredible.

"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" A large TV had different parts of the Earth on the big cities and in every single screen were thousands of people outside in crowds chanting, shouting his name. Everyone in the room worked it out and joined with the chant. "Doctor!" Everyone in the room apart from the Timelords Master began doing the same, closing their eyes and thinking it, whispering it.

"_Doctor!"_

"_Doctor!"_

"_**Doctor!"**_

"**Doctor!"**

"Doctor!"

"Stop this right now! _Stop it_!"

The Doctor grew some more until he reached his normal high and his clothes grew with him, "I've had a whole year to tune myself into the physic network and integrate with its matrices." The Doctor told him as the wrinkled began to fade.

"I _order_ you to _stop_!" the Master yelled, he was yelling to the room and the Earth, anyone.

"_Doctor!"_

"_Doctor!"_

"_**Doctor!"**_

"**Doctor!"**

"Doctor!"

The Master stood and looked up at the Doctor, fear flashed in the Master's eyes. "O_ne _thing you can't do, stop them _thinking_." The Doctor's hair grew back and the man looked completely normal, his old self, Jack couldn't resist a laugh. The glowing Doctor rose into the air, flying. He looked so powerful, terrifying but amazing, "Tell me the human race is degenerate now. When they can do _this_?" Rose knew she should take this moment and turned around to run towards Jack and flung her arms around him, hugging him so tightly; glad to be in his strong arms again even if he stunk.

"_**Rose, oh God I've missed her. She stinks but I still love her. Rose!"**_ he buried his face into her hair and neck and she did the same.

"_Jack Harkness, I've missed you so much, you stink, but I don't care I love you!"_ Rose blinked away her tears and just relaxed in his warm and comforting arms, out the corner of her eye she saw Ianto and Owen reuniting with Gwen and Tosh, after a moment she pulled Jack over to the group, the guard didn't protest. They all hugged so tightly, none wanting to let go of each other but somehow managed to stay in a hug but all see the Doctor as he floated towards the Master.

"No!" the Master screaming pulling out his laser screwdriver and pointed it at the Doctor pressing the button, but nothing happened, apart from a small ripple as it hit the silver mist covering the Doctor, like a shield protecting him. But the Master didn't stop; he tried a few more times, hoping it had weakened.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The Doctor vocalised.

"_**I really am, I'm sorry Koschei. Our old Nicknames, I miss us being friends over 700 years ago."**_

"Then I'll kill _them_!" the Master pointed the screwdriver at them large group who were watching gobsmacked but the Doctor gestured with his hand and the screwdriver flew out the Masters, landing by Jacks feet. Jack picked it up so it would be in safe hands. Jack noticed some of the guards tense as he picked it up. _**"Do they think I'm gonna get revenge on them? I don't blame them but I'm not. Tempting though."**_

"You _can't_ do this!" the Master protested stepping backwards as the Doctor got closer, "It's _not fair_!" The Master sounded like a grumpy child, but a terrified one as he began slowly stepping down more stairs, getting faster as the Doctor got closer.

"And you know what happens now." the Doctor told him floating even closer and the Master hit the wall, he seemed to want to try and climb up it. Anything but let the Doctor get near him.

"No! _No_! No! No!" The Master fell onto the floor almost begging, "_No_!"

"You wouldn't listen; because you know what I'm gonna say." The Doctor's feet touched the floor and the mist left him, his arms relaxed at his sides but the Master huddled up against the wall, head in his heads and the Doctor walked over leaning down. The Doctor hugged the Master, hugged him tightly. "I forgive you." The Doctor whispered but the room heard him. _**"I do, I forgive you."**_

"My children!" the Master whispered that only the Doctor heard him, but the Master wasn't speaking to the room but to the Toclafane. The Master struggled out the Doctors arms but didn't struggle for long because the Doctor stood up.

"_**Bugger."**_

"_Captain_! The Paradox machine!"

Jack let go of Rose, "Stay here." Rose nodded and Jack looked at the guards, "You men, with me!" he ran out the room with a group of guards following him. The Doctor saw the Master who was still huddled in the corner; pull the Vortex manipulator out his pocket, the Doctor just grabbed his hands before they disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Rose and the Torchwood team saw them go but knew the Doctor could handle it so everyone including the guards ran to the controls, "We've got Toclafane coming towards us!" Tosh warned them.

Jack was running with the Guards boots clanging behind, they were going towards the TARDIS, the paradox machine. Running as fast as they could, knowing it could mean the difference between life and death.

"_**Faster Jack! Feels wrong using my legs after so long of being chained and held up."**_

The Doctor and Master landed on a rocky hill all around them rockets, thousands, _millions_ of them, ready to launch to war. "Now it ends Doctor. _Now_ it ends!"

"We've got control of the Valiant, you _can't_ launch." The Doctor told him.

"Oh, but I've got this." The Master was digging around in his pockets but brought out a small thing that looked like a watch but where the clock face should be it was a small button, "Black hole converter. Inside _every_ ship." The Master explained, "If I can't have this world _Doctor_. Then neither can you. We shall stand upon this Earth _together_ as it _burns_!"

"_**He wouldn't."**_

"Weapon after weapon after weapon. All you do is talk, talk, talk." The Doctor walked slowly towards the Master, "But over all these years and all these _disasters_, I've always had the greatest secret of all." The Doctor reached the Master and looked into his eyes. "I _know_ you. Explode those ships you kill yourself. That's the _one_ thing you can never do." The Doctor held out his hand, "Give that to me." The Master seemed to be considering the pros and cons but knew what he would eventually choose and put the black hole converter into the Doctor's waiting hand.

"_**One disaster now to the next."**_ The whole world seemed to shake an Earthquake, taking the _whole _Earth.

********************DOCTOR WHO*******************

Jack pulled open the blue double doors he remembered that led into the room the TARDIS was in and he was right, the only problem was three Toclafane were guarding it. _**"Ah fuck!" **_He and the guards immediately began shooting at the spheres as spikes slid out the bottom of the Toclafane. One of the Toclafane shot a yellow light at it hit one of the guards, Jack and the other guards fell back and Jack tensed ready to run in.

"We can't go in there, we'll get slaughtered." One of the Guards said seemingly giving up.

"Yeah." Jack told him knowing that'll he have to go in. "Happens to me a _lot_." Sighing Jack shot the gun once more and ran into the room, he reached the TARDIS door which just a spike through his stomach before a yellow light hit his chest and darkness took over, it didn't last long, he gasped awake for what felt like the billionth time that year and immediately climbed into the TARDIS before a Toclafane realized he was alive. For a moment Jack leaned against the door breathing hard. _**"I hate dying so much...but now time to end this."**_ He had barely gotten a chance to speak to the Doctor during the year but when he did the Doctor told him the paradox machine just needs to be destroyed doesn't matter how or where so that's what Jack did, shot at it over and over, glass broke and then it blew up, fire took over the room, Jack smirked and watched it be destroyed before leaving the TARDIS knowing she'll sort herself out while they were gone.

Back in the main room nobody knew what to do apart from Tosh who made sure the rockets won't launch. But looking out the window everyone froze, millions, _billions_ of Toclafane were outside, heading towards _them_. _"All that now Toclafane are gonna kill us. Great."_

"**Fuck."**

But the Toclafane were metres away from smashing through the glass, everyone was teased up waiting for it, the Toclafane faded away. Just disappeared, "Brilliant." Rose whispered awed.

AN: Next one will be up in the morning. Sorry was gonna make this one chapter but it was too long.


	52. Last Of The Timelords 4

The Timelords fell to the ground the Master rolled onto his back and pulled out the Vortex Manipulator, the Doctor crawled over and climbed over the Master trying to reach it, the Doctor couldn't help but notice they looked like children fighting over a piece of chocolate. Or toy TARDIS, _**"He used to steal mine all the time, should have known then what he'd be like." **_The Doctor's hand closed over the Master and pressed down the button, as soon as they landed back on the Valiant the Doctor pulled it out the Master's hand and realized the whole Valiant was jerking, "Everyone down!" the Doctor ordered, everyone who heard him did as they were told and everyone who didn't hear him fell to the floor anyway because everyone else was and they realized it'd be a good idea. From the floor Rose slithered towards the Doctor as he yelled, "Time is _reversing_!" the Doctor caught sight of Rose and grinning madly at her, she reached him and pulled his head forward kissing him roughly, his tongue moved forward. She granted him entrance and they became one for the first time in over a year. Each tasted the other's tongue and inner cheek, Rose moaned with pleasure.

"**On the floor in an Earthquake and they're **_**snogging**_**! Now that's true love."**

As suddenly as it started everything _stopped_. Everyone fell silent but the Doctor and Rose were still wrapped up in each other, Ianto coughed quietly and they pulled away both of their faces flooded red and Rose couldn't help giggling. The Doctor stood and helped Rose up before he ran to the control board, "The paradox is broken! We're reversed it back! One year and one day, two minutes past 8 in the morning." Everyone in the room began dusting themselves off as the Doctor was running around on top of the stairs, he turned a dial and a voice came through.

"This is UNIT central, what's happened up there? We just saw the President _assassinated_!" the Doctor switched it off without replying.

"See? Just after the President was killed but before the spheres arrived, everything is back to normal. Planet Earth restored." The Doctor explained, "None of it happened. The rockets the _terror_, it never was."

"_**The year that never was."**_

"What about the Toclafane?" Ianto asked, "Are they..." he left the question hanging in the air but the Doctor shook his head.

"Trapped at the end of the universe."

"But...If it never happened...how come I remember it?" Gwen put in.

"We're at the eye of the storm, the only ones who will ever know." The Doctor glanced towards the others, guards, civilians that got trapped inside for one reason or another, they'll know too.

The Doctor's eyes glided over everything in the room, paper all over the room, everywhere. Most people standing on their own just hugging themselves not wanting to believe it's over encase they were wrong. _**"It's over."**_ He noticed Gwen, Tosh, Ianto and Owen were standing together, not seeming to want to leave each other's side, glad to finally be together. Rose was standing slightly to the side of them and the Doctor climbed down the stairs to rejoin her.

The Doctor didn't care who was watching, he was just too glad to be back with Rose, he bent his head so that his lips reached hers.

The Master took that distraction to run as quickly as he could towards the doors but luckily Jack came through the same door right as the Master reached it. "_Whoa_ big fella!" Jack exclaimed catching the Master, Jack turned him around and pulled his hands behind his back, "You don't want to miss the party, cuffs!" the guard next to him handed Jack the cuffs and Jack easily placed them on the Masters wrists. The Doctor and Rose had separated and everyone was looking at Jack and the Master, wondering what would happen. Jack looked towards the Doctor, "So, Doctor? What do you wanna do with this one?"

"**Kill him."**

"You're my responsibility now. The only Timelords left in existence."

"You can't _trust_ him!" Jack protested, he held on tighter digging his nails into the Master's shoulder.

"No." The Doctor agreed, _**"I can't be alone again."**_ The Doctor looked at the Master, "The only safe place for you is the TARDIS."

"You mean...your just gonna..._keep_ me?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yep, if that's what I've got to do." But before the Doctor could continued Rose saw Lucy, the Masters wife holding a gun. Rose knew the Doctor didn't want the Master dead so Rose ran and knocked the gun out Lucy's hand but she was too late, Lucy pressed the trigger and the bullet smashed into the Master's stomach. Jack held the Master to stop him from falling and let the Doctor take over while Rose pulled the gun out Lucy's hands. When Rose had the gun she looked at it as if it was a disgusting alien and passed it to Jack.

The Doctor knelt down and held the Master on his lap. Blood was pouring out his chest and the Doctor knew the Master was gonna die unless he regenerated soon. "Always the woman." The Master rasped out.

"I didn't see her." The Doctor apologized. _"I'm sorry."_

But the Master didn't seem to care, he grinned a pained smile, "Dying in your arms. Happy now?" the Doctor began rocking slowly.

"You're not _dying_; don't be stupid. It's only a bullet just regenerate." The Doctor was almost begging but the Master grinned like a cat that got the cream.

"No."

"One little bullet. Come on!"

"I guess you don't know me so well. I _refuse_!"

"Regenerate. Just regenerate. Please, _please_! Just regenerate. Come on!" The Doctor was begging now, he didn't want to be alone.

The Last of the Timelords.

He couldn't, not again. "And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with _you_." The Doctor hesitated, he didn't know how to reply to that, it was obvious why the Master didn't want that and the Doctor knew he was being selfish but he didn't care, he wanted the Master to survive.

"But you've got to, come on. It can't end like this, you and me, all the things we've done. Axons, remember the Axons? And the Daleks." The Doctor felt tears begin to pour down his cheeks, Rose longed to go and give him a hug but she knew she couldn't ruin this moment for him. Instead she took Jacks hand. "We're the only two left. There's no one else." The Doctor could taste salty tears on his lips but he didn't care, he was telling the Master, begging him to regenerate, "R_egenerate_!"

The Master breathed in a laugh, "How about _that_. I _win_!" The Master took in a breath, "Will it stop Doctor? The drumming? Will it stop?" The Master stared at the Doctor eyes wide and crazy for a moment before they closed. _**"He's dead. He's gone. Truly gone." **_The Doctor didn't care who could see him he lent his head on the Master and scrunched up his eyes trying not to cry but he couldn't stop it. He screamed a cry of grief and pain.

Everyone spare the Doctor, Rose and Jack, wanted to cheer, he was dead, _finally_. But everyone managed to stay respectfully quiet and let the Doctor grieve.

It took over half an hour but planes and helicopter were heard landing outside and the Doctor stood, "We're leaving." He told the room and turned to the guards, "Tell UNIT what happened and let them take control of the Valiant. Jack?" Jack let go of Rose letting Owen take her while he and Ianto helped the Doctor carry the Master towards the TARDIS. Rose, Owen, Tosh and Gwen followed them through the corridors. While they had been in the boardroom the TARDIS had sorted herself out like Jack suspected she would. All the glass Jack smashed was gone, the red light had faded back to a soft yellow, and she was the same as Rose remembered. Rose was home.

"_Home. Finally."_

The men took the Master through the corridors but came back into the control room and the Doctor walked out the TARDIS. When the door closed Gwen spoke up, "Where's he going?" No one knew so nobody spoke, they just shook their heads. There was nothing to say, everyone just sat closer together wanted comfort and each other. Rose and Jack sat down on the captain's chair and Rose lent into Jacks shoulder he had her arm around her, the Torchwood team sat down on the floor, Ianto and Owen sitting next to each other, Tosh next to Owen leaning onto him and Gwen leaning onto Ianto. They just were waiting for the Doctor to come back.

When the door opened everyone tensed and sat up, the Doctor had his suit back on and his long black coat, in his hands was Jacks blue coat. He handed it to Jack with a small smile. "Thanks." Jack murmured. He stood up to put it on before letting Rose relax on him again.

"What now?" Rose whispered.

"I'll show everyone where they can wash up?" Jack offered looking at the Doctor for consent, he just nodded and Jack stood up taking Rose's hand he led everyone away, pointing out the bathrooms which the TARDIS had put next to each other to make it easier.

Once everyone else had entered a bathroom Owen held Tosh back, Tosh looked surprised but hid it quickly. "Tosh...I..." Owen stuttered, **"I haven't done this since before Katie died..."** Owen took a deep breath and looked Tosh in the eye, "In the Himalayas...before you...before I thought you had died...you told me you love me..." Tosh opened her mouth to speak but Owen put his finger on her lips silencing her. "I've had so much time to think this year and I thought about you. A _lot_...and I guess, I kinda, sort of..."

Tosh shyly smiled and put Owens hand off her mouth to speak, "You don't have to say it yet." She told him knowing Owen hadn't done it in a while. Owen smiled in thanks down to her but pressed his lips softly to hers before they entered separate bathrooms, Owen didn't want to rush her into anything.

They all had the longest bath they possibly could, relaxing their muscles for the first time in a year. But Gwen couldn't wait to get home to Rhys, "Crap..." Gwen spoke aloud to herself not caring if anyone could hear her, "Owen properly told him I'm dead...that's gonna be hard to explain."

Rose was too busy worrying about the Doctor to relax much but she was so glad to be in the TARDIS, she felt safe for the first time in over a year, Jack was much the same as Rose but relaxed slightly, he'd died thousands of times in the year and it was nice to know the Master wasn't gonna come in and killing him in a new inventive way. Owen, Tosh and Ianto were the only ones relaxing fully, feeling safe inside the TARDIS and tired. Just wanted to sleep and never wake up, but Owen and Ianto were glad to scrub the dirt off them, they had only a few showers over the year and even they barely lasted very long. Tosh and Gwen had gotten a lot more showers; the Master wanted his servants to smell nice. But none of the showers were relaxing.

Rose was the first on to climb out the bath and she walked across the corridor into her room to get changed. Once she was dressed she looked through her wardrobe and found clothes for Gwen and Tosh then went next door to Jacks and found his clothes and some that should fit Owen and Ianto.

Going back into the corridor Rose knocked on the first door, "Come in?" Tosh's soft voice called through.

Rose poked her head around, "Sorry, just thought you might want some clothes, I think they'll fit you."

"Thanks." Tosh smiled at Rose, they didn't know each other well but Rose vowed to try and get to know the shy Asian girl.

She went through to Gwen and gave her clothes, then went to Owen, "Hey Rose." Owen greeted when he saw her, "Come to see me naked? Knew you had the hots for me. But sorry I'm taken." Rose's eyes widened in question, "I spoke to Tosh." He admitted.

"Fantastic!" Rose grinned, Owen had told her about Tosh and how he couldn't stop thinking that she _loves_ him and he felt like he was falling for her. "I just brought you some clean clothes, their Jack's but I think they'll fit you."

"Thanks." Owen winked at her as Rose left the clothes hanging on the back of the door and then she went to Ianto.

"Enter?" Ianto said, Rose walked in and Ianto was standing by the mirror towel around his waist and he was shaving, he smiled when he saw Rose, "I hate having a beard." He explained. It had been rare enough to get a shower, let alone having chance to shave.

Rose smirked and showered him the clothes. "Thought you might like some clean clothes, their Jacks but you don't mind."

"Thanks Rose." He took the clothes from her and hung them on the back of the door. Rose closed the door as she left and tried the last bathroom, Jacks, but there was no answer so she pushed the door open, he was gone. _"Bedroom."_ She soon found it with the help of the TARDIS and knocked on the door.

"Come in?" Jack's voice came floating through the door, he grinned when he saw Rose, she was holding his clothes that she was gonna bring to him, "Rose, bringing me clothes? Thanks but too late, I already got changed." He gestured to himself to prove it; he was wearing his normal white vest, braces and blue shirt with his blue coat and grey trousers.

Rose giggled, and put the clothes she was holding back in his cupboard, "I gave Ianto and Owen some of your clothes." She told him, Jack nodded not minding in the least. "I've missed you Jack, so much." Rose admitted as she sat down on his bed, she felt tears coming to her eyes again. _"Crying a lot today." _Jack sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, "I just...needed to see you safe. _Alive_."

"Oi, Rose." Jack pulled her forward and kissed her softly on the lips; both knew the kiss was only a friendly hello, nothing more just to remind Rose he's there. He pulled away from her lips and rested his lips on her forehead for a moment, Rose leaned to the touch, "Rose, course I'm safe and alive, I'm glad you are. I've been so worried the whole year you were gone...anything could have happened..."

"If it wasn't for Yan and Owen I wouldn't have done it. Thank them." Rose told him but Jack shook his head.

"I sure they helped you a lot, but Rose...you forgot how amazing you are. You _really_ are, you travelled the _world_, on foot with the Master and the Toclafane trying to kill you, and I'm so glad you made it. More than glad, _ecstatic_ doesn't even cut how I feel Rose." He kissed her lips again as if he needed to prove she was still there. From the kiss he pulled he into a hug and they both cried onto each other's shoulders. The year had been hard for both of them and they both needed comfort that only the other could give.

Half an hour later they'd stopped crying but still hadn't moved until a knock on the door made them pull apart slightly, "Come in." Jack called and the Doctor's walked into the room, if he was surprised Rose was there he didn't show it.

He smiled at both of them, "Jack, can you help me move him and made a fire bed?"

"Uh, sure Fire bed?"

"I'm gonna give him a proper Gallifrian cremation, I'm need some muscle to move logs. Ianto and Owen are already outside."

"Course," Jack kissed Rose's forehead and stood up, he left the room giving Rose and the Doctor a minute alone.

"Doctor." Rose whispered.

"Rose." The Doctor moved forward and kissed her again, his lips parted to make way for her tongue, he groaned in pleasure but eventually he had to pull away knowing she'd need to breath. He held her in his arms, hugging her tightly never wanting to let go. "I love you." He told her, "I don't say it often, but I _do_. I _love_ you Rose Tyler. More than I've even loved anyone and you _survived_. You did it."

"I love you too Doctor. I really do, I feel like I need two hearts with the amount of love I have you for you, Doctor! I've missed you so much I just wanted to feel you here with me for so long!"

********************DOCTOR WHO*******************

It took a while but soon enough the bed of logs was done and the Master was lying on top.

The men walked inside letting the Doctor be on his own. Rose, Tosh and Gwen knew they wouldn't be any help so stayed inside and they talked Rose was glad to start getting to know them. Rose also looked at the baby boy TARDIS, it didn't look like it's be touched but she'd need the Doctor's opinion on that.

When the door opened Rose almost gasped at the sight of Owen and Ianto completely clean and shaved; she's forgotten what they looked like without a beard. "You two clean up well." She told them with a cheeky smile.

Owen cocked an eyebrow, "Thanks so do you. Getting bored of your smell."

"Oi," Rose thought about throwing her shoe at him but then realized she didn't have any on. She settled for just glaring but had a smile on her lips. Jack sat down next to Rose who was on the captain's chair and Rose put her head on his shoulder once more. Owen sat by Tosh who lent into his chest and Ianto laid down on the floor. Gwen stayed standing.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" Jack looked up towards Gwen.

"Do you have a phone I could use please? Mines still in the Himalayas."

"Sure," Jack dug around his pockets in his coat before he found it and passed it to Gwen.

"Ring his mother, that's where he told me he was going." Owen told her looking sheepish, "I told him you were dead." Gwen nodded and walked into the corridor pressing in the number. Rhys answered his mobile after 7 rings.

"Hello?" Gwen heard Rhys voice came through the phone, Rhys sounded so tired and as if he'd be crying for a while.

"Rhys. Oh Rhys, it's you. God..._Rhys_. It's Gwen."

"_Gwen_? What the fuck is this some sort of sick _joke_?" Rhys was getting angry.

"No, Rhys it's me, Owen was wrong...the Master made Owen think I was dead..."

"The Master? Who the hell is that?"

Gwen closed her eyes, she's gotten so used to everyone knowing who the Master was that it was strange but so _nice_ for someone not to know him. "I'll explain when I get home Rhys...Owen said you're at your mums, can you make your way back to Cardiff. I'll be there."

Rhys obviously wanted to believe her but was scared to, he sighed and Gwen could almost hear him nodded, "Alright, if you are Gwen...you sound like her but..." Rhys' voice choked up and he cut off the phone.

Soon as Gwen left the Doctor walked back inside the TARDIS and set them to float in the Vortex and Rose pulled away from Jack and turned to the Doctor, taking him into the corridor she saw Gwen talking on the phone to the left so pull the Doctor forward, "Doctor? Can...If they want...Ianto and Owen...they we're amazing in the year, without them I..."

"Ask them. All of them." the Doctor told her, Rose beamed at him and stood on her tip toes so she could give him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you."

They walked back into the control room and Gwen joined them a moment later. She gave Jack back his phone and looked up at the Doctor who was standing by the controls. "We're in the Vortex at the moment." The Doctor told her, "Just floating."

"Can we go home?" Gwen asked she wanted to see Rhys so much, nobody else had such desire to leave; they felt safe in the TARDIS.

The Doctor smiled and nodded, "Yeah." The Doctor pulled a few leavers and pressed some buttons setting them for Cardiff. He glanced at Rose telling her to offer now.

"Come with us?" Rose blurted looking around at everyone, but she set her gaze on Ianto and Owen the most.

Gwen immediately shook her head, "I'm sorry, I've got Rhys. I need to look after him." Rose nodded in understanding.

The other three shook their heads, "We need to look after the rift." Owen explained.

"Especially if our Captain stays with you." Ianto finished for Owen, they grinned at each other knowing it'll take a while-if ever that they'll get out of the habit of finishing each other's sentences' or knowing what the other was thinking.

"Of course," Rose nodded understanding trying to hide her disappointment; Rose looked at Jack almost begging him to tell her that he's not going to the rift.

"We'll visit _all_ the time." Jack promised, intending to keep it, Rose knew that was his way of saying; I'm stay with the Doctor and Rose.

"You better." Ianto said, he had grown a lot more confident and Jack couldn't help but notice Owen and Ianto were standing closer together. _**"At least one good thing came out; Owen and Ianto have finally realized they can get along."**_

"Also here." Jack dug in his pocket and pulled out his wallet, he passed Ianto the Torchwood card, "Unlimited, you'll need to get the hub sorted out." Jack had told Gwen and Tosh what happened so they weren't shocked or confused as to what Jack was talking about.

Rose closed her eyes as she thought of Sirius, the poor Clabro, she'd forgotten about him. "Sirius." She murmured quietly.

"Do you want to get another dog?" the Doctor asked her but Rose shook her head.

"No, Sirius was the best, I couldn't imagine having another." The Doctor nodded in understanding. The TARDIS jerked as it landed.

"Well then I gu-" Ianto started but Rose jumped forward and enveloped him in a hug Owen who was next to Ianto got pulled into the hug.

"Thank you." Rose whispered to them hugging them both tightly, they hugged back.

After the goodbyes were done with the Torchwood team save Jack left the TARDIS and the Doctor took them back into the Vortex, "I think we need a few days rest don't you agree?" the Doctor pulled down on a leaver and the TARDIS went insane, the room spun and jerk them so much, Rose felt like she was on a rollercoaster until the Doctor managed to stand and pressed another leaver, "Stop it. What's that all about ay?" the Doctor moved around the controls pressing buttons pulling leavers another man dressed in a cream colour suit with red lining, his trousers were the same with more red and he had a hat placed firmly on his head, white with a red line around it. Question marks were on the collar of his shirt and was that a piece of Celery on his Jacket?


	53. Time Crash

AN: For less confusion I'm calling them 5 and 10 for this chapter only.

"_That looks like the picture the Doctor showed me, his old self."_ Rose realized, Jack came over and helped Rose stand from her fallen position, she thanked him quietly and lent against the coral beams Jack jumped up and sat in the small edge in the same coral beam.

"It's him Jack." Rose whispered, "He showed me a picture, of himself." Jack's eyes widened and he grin. The humans relaxed watching the Doctors run around the controls.

5 and 10 bumped into each other, "Sorry,"

"Excuse me." The Timelords muttered simultaneously. 10 stepped back to allow 5 to go past. They both got to opposite sides of the controls before the stopped and stared at each other.

"_**What? That's me!"**_

"What?" 10 muttered.

"What?" 5 repeated.

"What?" Jack whispered into Rose ear making her grin.

"_**I remember this! No way! **_**Brilliant**_**! He did tell me...I mean I did tell him the Master turned up again."**_

"Who are you?" 5 asked completely perplexed, both Doctors walked up to each other so they were face to face. 5 was frowning 10 was grinning like a happy insane Timelord.

"Ah _brilliant_!" 10 exclaimed looking 5 up and down, "I mean _totally_ wrong. Big emergency universe goes bang in 5 minutes but...Brilliant!"

5 frowned, "I'm the Doctor. Who are you?"

"Yes you are! You are the Doctor."

"_Yes_ I am. I'm the Doctor." 5 repeated with a nod.

"Oh! Good for you Doctor! Good for brilliant old you!"

"Is there something _wrong_ with you?"

"There's a lot wrong with him." Jack finally spoke up, when 5 looked at the humans, obviously not noticing them before. They both waved. "Hello." Jack added. "Nice to meet you."

Rose frowned not sure if she should tell Jack off for flirting with the Doctor _again_, since this Doctor didn't know her yet. Jack started to feel uncomfortable under 5's gaze, 5 narrowed his eyes at Jack, "Who are you?" he seemed to be asking just Jack, "You're not right."

"Oh you could say I'm wrong." Jack put in remembering what the Doctor...his Doctor said to him when he finally found 10 again.

"You're a fixed point in Time and Space."

"Yep, that I am."

"That's not meant to happen."

"No it's not." Jack shook his head, eyes wide wondering what this Doctor will do, 10 quickly pulled 5's attention back to himself to the relief of Jack.

"Don't worry about him, working on a way to fix him." 10 lied but 5 wouldn't know that for a few hundred years, 5 frowned again his bottom lip sticking out slightly and 10 grinned once more. "Oh! There it goes! The frowny face!" 10 pointed at 5's face, "I remember that one!" 10s grin faded and he took 5s cheeks in his hands rubbing at them slightly, "Mind you...a bit more saggy that it alt to be," 10 let go of 5's fade and touched his hair, "Hairs a bit greyer." 10 moved away and pressed a few buttons on the controls, 5 touched his faced and looked like he wanted a mirror Jack thought about giving him one but didn't want 5's attention on himself again. 5 looked over at Rose and Jack as if looking for help. Jack relaxed slightly realizing 5 wasn't gonna do anything more about Jack's 'wrongness'. "That's 'cause of me though." 10 began to explain, "Two of us together shorted out the time differential, should all snap back into place when we get you home." 10 moved back to 5 and pulled his jacket together, "Be able to close that coat again!"

"_The Doctor being rude about...himself...that's a new one."_

"But never mind _that_! Look at you!" 10 moved back a few steps, beaming once more and looked over 5, "The hat the coat the crickety cricket _stuff_, the ...stick of celery." 10 smile seemed to fade slightly but stayed on his face. "Brave choice celery, but fair play to you. Not a lot of men could carry off a decorative _vegetable_."

"_Shut up_." 5 yelled and 10 obediently snapped his mouth closed, "Does he do this often?" 5 asked Rose and Jack, the humans nodded.

"_All _the time." Rose spoke up, 10 glared playfully at Rose as 5 turned back to 10 and pulled his hat off, "There is something _very_ wrong with my TARDIS. I've got to do something about it very, _very_ quickly. It would help, it _really_ would help if there wasn't some _skinny_, _idiot_ ranting in my face about every single _thing_ that happens to be in front of him!"

"Oh, ok. Sorry." 10 murmured looking sheepish but his eyes were still sparkling. "_Doctor_."

"_**The only man that can put the Doctor in his place...is himself."**_ Jack realized with a grin, I think I like this Doctor.

"Thank you." 5 nodded and turned back towards the controls planting his hat on the chair.

"Oh! The back of my head!" 10 exclaimed in excitement not being able to keep his mouth closed, Rose and Jack snorted with laughter.

"_What_?" 5 sounded bewildered.

"Sorry," 10 apologized, "Just not something you see every day, back of your own head. Mind you...I can see why you wear a hat, I don't mean to seem vain but can you keep that on."

"Told you he's vain." Jack whispered to Rose, 5 glanced at the humans in confusion and 10 almost laughed as he remembered what 5 was thinking.

"_**Who is she? I can't wait to meet her, she's beautiful."**_

But as quickly as 10 normally is, 5 whipped his head around and glared at 10. Jack and Rose noted a bald spot on the back of 5's head.

"_What_ have you done to _my_ TARDIS? You've changed the desktop theme haven't you? What's this one, _Coral_?"

"_**The TARDIS isn't always like this?"**_

"Well..." 10 muttered.

"_**I like this one. Corals cool, oh alliteration, I like that. Corals cool."**_

"Worse than the leopard skin."

"_**That was a bad one, what was I thinking?"**_

"_I'd like to see that."_

5 pulled out a pair of small glasses that fit on his nose, "Oh! Out they come! The brainy specs! You don't even need them!" 10 told everyone to the annoyance of 5. "You just think they make you look clever!" before 5 could reply to 10's comment an alarm went off around the TARDIS.

"That's an alert." 5 muttered unhelpfully, "Level _five_! Indicating a temporal collision...?" 5 moved to the keypad and began typing something in. 10 didn't seem very bothered so Rose and Jack didn't bother with worrying. 10 walked around the controls and lent and against the computer screen not far from 5 as 5 continued speaking, "It's like _two_ TARDIS's have merged but there's _defiantly_ only one TARDIS present."

"There are two but ones a baby." 10 murmured wanting to make sure the Master didn't change anything on the other TARDIS but resigned himself to wait.

5 jumped across to look at something else, "It's like two Time zones at war in the heart of the TARDIS."

"_Best not to open that. I like my Doctor...unless that's how this Doctor changed to the next?"_

"That's a paradox, it could blow a hole in the space Time continuum the size of..." 10 moved the screen around in front of 5 and 5 looked down at it, "Well...actually the _exact_ size of, Belgium. That's a big un-dramatic isn't it? Belgium?"

10 pulled out his Sonic and held it out for 5, "Need this?" he offered.

"Nah, I'm fine thanks." 5 looked at the screen and seemed to be reading.

10 flipped the Sonic around and put it back in his pocket, "Oh, no. Of course, you mostly went hands free didn't you? It was like, hey I'm the Doctor, I can save the world using a kettle and some string and look at me, I'm wearing a vegetable."

5 frowned and moved so he was face to face with 10 once more and 5 was frowning, "Who are _you_?"

"Take a look." 10 stood up straight so 5 could see him properly.

"Oh," 5 started to realize, "Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"Your...oh no."

"Yep, yep. Here it comes, yeah, yeah I am." 10 started nodding.

"You're...a _fan_!"

"Yep..." 10 paused with confusion and looked at Rose and Jack who laughed loudly, Jack almost fell off the coral beam from laughing so hard. "_What_?" 10 protested loudly to 5.

"Don't pretend now." 5 went back to the screen and 10 moved around the controls to be on the other side of the controls, "This is bad, two minutes to Belgium." 5 changed the subject but 10 wasn't distracted.

10 seemed completely miffed, "What do you mean a _fan_? I'm not just a fan. I'm _you_!" 10 complained looked at 5.

5 paused and lent on the controls. "Ok, you're my _biggest_ fan." At 10s gobsmacked look 5 continued, "Look, it's _perfectly_ understandable; I go zooming around space and time, saving planets, fighting monsters and being...well let's be honest, being pretty sort of marvellous,"

"_He hasn't changed much has he?"_

10 grinned along with 5, completely agreeing with him as 5 continued. "So actually now and then people notice me, start up their little groups, that Linda lot." 5 paused, "Are you one of _them_?" 10 sagged and sighed, "How did you get in here? I can't have you lot knowing where I live."

5 turned back to the controls as 10 insisted they were the same person. "Listen to me. I'm _you_." 10 lent closer to 5 who had paused. "I'm you with a new face." 10 rubbed his own cheeks, "Check out this bone structure Doctor, 'cause one day, _you're_ gonna be shaving it."

A gong bell went off and Rose shivered, it was the same one that went off before, with the Paradox machine, Jack slid off the coral beam and pulled Rose into his side. 10 smiled at them to tell them it's ok. "The cloister bell!" 5 exclaimed.

"Yep, right on time." 10 said after a moment, "That's would be my cue." Turning around 10 began moving levers and pressing buttons. 5 seemed to do the same.

"In this limit we'll make a black hole strong enough to swallow the entire universe!" 5 yelled over the bell, he sounded as if he didn't know what to do, but 10 seemed confident.

"Yeah, that's my fault actually," 10 admitted, "The TARDIS had to be rebuilt and I sort of...kinda _forgot_ to make sure the shields were back up. My TARDIS and your TARDIS, different points in its own Time stream collided and there you go. Universe butter fingers." Rose and Jack cocked an eyebrow at 10s choose of words. 10 held up his hands as three people looked at him shocked and slightly scared, "_But_, Don't worry. I know exactly how this all works out. _Watch_." The Doctor twirled a lever around, "Venting the thermo buffer!" He did the same turning a different lever. "_Flooring_ the hydro regulator and just to finish off," the Doctor typed at a keyboard, "Let's _fry_ those Zygon crystals." 5 pulled 10's hands from the controls.

"You'll blow up the TARDIS." 5 objected loudly.

"Only way out." 10 insisted.

"Who told you _that_?"

"You told me that!" 10 pulled his hands away and pressed a button, it sounded as if a bomb went off above the TARDIS, the humans jumped as a bright light engulfed the room, but it only lasted a moment.

"Supernova and a black hole at the exact same instant." 5 told them, Rose and Jack gaped.

"Shouldn't we be dead then?" Rose asked.

10 shook his head and murmured, "An _ex_plosion that counts as an _im_plosion."

"It remains a constant." 5 finished for them.

"_Brilliant_."

"_Far_ too brilliant." 5 was complete disbelieving, "I've never met _anyone_ else who can fly the TARDIS like _that_!"

"Sorry mate, you still haven't."

But 5 didn't getting it immediately, "You didn't have time to work all that out! Even _I_ couldn't."

10 shook his head, "I didn't work it out. I didn't have to."

5's eyes widened as he understood, "You remembered?"

"'cause you _will_ remember."

"You remembered being me, watching you, doing that. You only knew what to do because...I saw you do it."

"Wibblly Wobbly," 10 started and they finished together, "Timey Wimey!" 10 held his hand up and moved it forward expecting a high 5 but instead 5 just stared at 10s hands and watched it fall to his side in confusion. The TARDIS made another sound, unfamiliar to the humans, a long ding like noise, "_Right_! TARDIS's are separating. Sorry Doctor, times up, back to long ago." 10 looked up, "Where are you now? Nyssa and Tegan? Cybermen and Mara? Timelords and funny hats? The Master?" 10 asked so quickly but he didn't give 5 a change to reply, "Oh! He just showed up again. Same as ever."

"_Same as ever...I hate that man, the _Master_."_

"Oh no. Really? Does he still have that _rubbish_ beard?"

"No, no beard this time. Well a wife."

"_**A wife who shot him."**_

5 began fading away, enough so that they could see through him. "Oh, I seem to be off." 5's voice sounded like it was echoing, "What can I say? Thank you Doctor."

"Thank you." 10 repeated.

"You're very welcome." 5 disappeared completely but 10 quickly flicked a switch and 5 came back looking surprised.

10 picked up 5's hat and turned to speak to him, "You know," 10 said as he gave 5 his hat, "I _loved_ being you. Back when I first started, at the very beginning I was always trying to be old and grumpy and important, like you do when you're young. Then I was _you_ and it was all dashing about and playing cricket and my voice going all squeaky when I shouted, I still do that, the voice thing!" 10 shouted and his voice went squeaky as if he had to prove it. Rose and Jack grinned knowing he did that often. "I got that from _you_!" 5 placed his hat on, "Oh," 10 plonked his foot onto the controls, "And the trainers." 10 put his foot back on the floor and pulled his glasses out, "And the brainy specs snap! 'Cause you know what Doctor? You were my Doctor."

5 took his hat off and 10 took his glasses off and put them back in his pocket. "To days to come."

"All my love to long ago."

"Goodbye." Rose and Jack waved.

"See you again one day." 5 said before he faded away.

But his voice came through, "Oh and Doctor. Remember to put your shields up."

The Doctor smiled and reached forward to press a yellow button but just before he pressed it something hit the TARDIS making everyone inside fall to the ground. The wall fell down, rubble landing at their feet. "You two alright?" the Doctor asked picking himself up and dusting himself off. Rose coughed at the dust that hit her face but nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine." Jack answered for the both of them, they walked forward to join the Doctor as the Doctor picked up a round ring from the ship, he turned it around and everyone gasped.

"No way." Jack muttered.

"It can't be." Rose put it.

The Doctor looked up at the ship, "_What_?"

TITANIC was written on the ring.


	54. Voyage Of The Damned 1

The Doctor immediately leaped up and began running around the controls pressing buttons flicking levers ordering Jack or Rose to do the same. He eventually stopped at a leaver and spun it around turned on lever around and the boat moved backwards, away from the TARDIS. _**"Or is the TARDIS moving forward?"**_ The hole the boat had made closed up with a golden glow around it that reminded Rose of when the Doctor regenerated. "Was that _the_ Titanic?" Rose finally voiced.

"Far as I know!" the Doctor told them, with that he pressed a button and the TARDIS landed with its normal groan.

"Are we going on there?" Rose asked, "But its gonna crash! Unless..." Rose hesitated looking at the Doctor, "We can stop it?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Fix point. Sorry."

"Thought something like that. So why we landing if it's gonna crash?"

"We just need to check it out, how it crashed into the TARDIS while we're in _space_." The Doctor explained.

"Two Jack and Rose's on the Titanic." Jack mused. Rose and the Doctor stared at him for a minute, Jack was staring into space as if thinking, "I was on the Titanic the first time." He explained after a moment.

"You're not Jack are you?" Jack cocked an eyebrow and Rose grinned, "I mean Leonardo DiCaprio?"

Jack smiled and shook his head, "No, I met him though. Jack Dawson. Really nice man."

"Why did you go on the Titanic when you knew it was gonna crash?" the Doctor asked.

"There was a Cumo," Jack explained the Doctor nodded and turned to Rose.

"Aliens, they look human, but they...they're like extreme tourists."

"He had a bomb and was about to blow up the Titanic when I caught it. Rob-the old head of Torchwood, wanted to go instead of me but I insisted 'cause I didn't want him to die. I was one of the lucky few who got on a life boat, but that was because I was near one when it happened. Also in one of the few boats that went back and I helped Rose into the lifeboat. I still call her every so often to see how she's doing...well I did till she died." Neither the Doctor nor Rose knew what to say to that, so Rose just chose to hug her friend. _**"I knew it was going to happen and I knew I was gonna survive but it was still terrifying. I've been through so much, torture from the Master being one of the worse, but thinking about the Titanic..."**___Jack smiled, "I'm alright though. Come on lets go see the Titanic and try and avoid me." Jack let go of Rose and walked out the TARDIS with the Doctor and Rose following. The Doctor knocked on the side of the TARDIS to make sure it was fine. "She ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah she's fine." The Doctor nodded as he looked around the room. It seemed they landed in a small cupboard; one side was a board with instructions of things neither Rose nor Jack really understood, a small British flag was hanging on the side of it. On the other side of the TARDIS was a table with a bottle of wine and wine glasses. They all left the small cupboard and looked around the room they came into, a _huge_ hall full of people dressed nicely with people around in small groups standing around tables. A desk was at the front of the room and small chandeliers on the high ceiling with one huge chandelier in the middle of the room. Archway windows above some doors, in each corner there was green Christmas trees. They looked around curiously and followed the Doctor as he walked around the room but they stopped and looked at things which looked like golden Angel statues, complete with a halo and white suit, the Angel hands were up by their chest as if in prayer.

One of the statues moved as they were staring at it, like a robot, _"Not a weeping Angel then."_ As they continued walking a small alien thing red and spiky walked past.

Jack walked past them and stopped at a window, "Doctor." Jack called; the Doctor and Rose turned back and looked out.

"Ah." The Doctor said in understanding. Outside the window was Earth, the moon and Space. The stars. _"I've seen that so many times...but it's still _so_ beautiful."_

"A _space _Titanic?" Jack asked, "Least there's not a chance of bumping into me."

"Attention all passengers," a male voice said through the intercom, "The Titanic is now in orbit above Sol 3, also known as Earth. Population Human. Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Christmas."

"Christmas...I remember Christmas in that year..." Rose pondered as she remembered; but smiled at the men before they got concerned, "It was the best day a part from when it was over. Ianto and Owen get me a bar of Galaxy Chocolate, it was so nice. They refused to let me share. Chocolate was rare." Rose added. "A lot of Jelly babies were on sale..."

The Doctor frowned, "The Master's always loved Jelly babies, no matter the regeneration."

"With the rubbish beard?" Jack asked repeating what the other Doctor had said not long before.

"Which one of you was that? Since you're on your...10th right?"

"_**10 Whoa, he's old than I thought he was."**_

"Yeah, I was in my...5th I think."

"_Half his life. Whoa, and he saw me...is that..." _Rose frowned and hoped she was wrong, "Doctor? Is that why you came back for me?"

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked confused.

"When you came back and told me it travels in Time, almost insisting I come with you. Did you so that because you remembered me being there?"

The Doctor shook his head wildly, "No, no, _no_. I forgot about that until today. I came back for _you_, Rose, because I thought, I _knew_ you were brilliant and I didn't realize it then, but I loved you from the moment I took your hand down in that basement." He took her hand as if to prove it and bent down and gave her a soft kiss. Rose grinned into the kiss.

Jack mocked wiping his eye, "I'm welling up." When they separated Rose looked at Jack and raised her hand in a threatening manner.

"You've never felt the Tyler slap have you?"

"I have." Jack insisted.

"When?" Rose and the Doctor asked simultaneously.

Jack opened his mouth to explain but Rose put her hand on his mouth, "Go back to the TARDIS and get changed, I think we deserve a party." Rose suggested, "Tell us on the way."

Jack nodded and they walked back to the TARDIS slowly, "As you know when you left I went back to Earth and lived through the entire 20th century. A few times in the nineties I went back to your estate and just looked over you, protected you. Once when you we're...4 or 5 I think you and Jackie went into a shop and you wondered off and got scared when you realized your mum wasn't there. I came over knowing it wouldn't hurt the time lines 'cause you'd forget me by the time you see me again. So I helped you find you mum, we finally found Jackie but she jumped to the wrong conclusion and slapped me, till you put on your cute little pouty face and told Jackie off saying I helped you." Jack grinned in memory of a little Rose Tyler pouting at her mum telling her off.

"I remember that!" Rose exclaimed as they walked into the TARDIS, she scrunched up her forehead as if trying to remember something, "Me and Shareen were flirting with you once!" Rose realized as they made it to the TARDIS, Jack frowned trying to remember, "We were 15 and came out of school and you were there, two teenagers and you were some hot stranger."

"_**She thinks I'm hot does she?"**_

Jack chuckled as he remembered, "Oh yeah, you tried to make out you were in your 20's even though I just saw you come out of school."

"Only day we stayed in _all_ day. But then you said you were waiting for your daughter so me and Shareen left!" Rose noticed the Doctor was frowning so she grinned at him, "Aww, Doctor getting jealous that I flirted with Jack when I was 15?"

"No." The Doctor lied, Rose just cocked an eyebrow under the Doctor admitted the truth, "You said he's hot."

Rose giggled, "Yeah, but your sexy, _gorgeous_, brilliant...need I say more?" the Doctor shook his head with a small smile on his lips. Rose stood on her tiptoes to kiss him before she skipped off to get changed.

As soon as Rose was out of ear shot Jack looked at the Doctor, Jack looked completely serious, "You know how I fell about Rose," the Doctor opened his mouth to speak but Jack didn't give him chance to interrupt. "_But_ you also should know that while you still love her. I would _never _do _anything_ about the feelings. _Never_. Got that?" The Doctor nodded with the corners of his mouth turned up and Jack beamed back before leaving the control room to get changed.

"_**I did know that, but I guess it's nice for him to say it I guess, I trust Jack with my life and with Rose. Same thing really..."**_ The Doctor shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and followed Jack through to get changed.

When they all met back in the control room the men gapped at Rose, "_Wow_. Rose you look..." Jack trailed off.

"Beautiful, gorgeous, stunning. Need I say more?" The Doctor finished with a grin.

"Thanks." Rose blushed; she was wearing a long red dress one shoulder strap with a red rose on her heart. The dress had a gap up to the knee on her right red, Rose chose that one so that could run if needed, and underneath she wore red converses. The men were wearing simple black tux, the Doctor didn't like very comfortable in it but Jack seemed happy enough. "So, you coming?" Rose asked walking towards the door.

They made it back to the dining hall, it had taken a while to get changed and it was now crowded. _"Lunch or Dinner time I guess. Oh what's that?" _Rose walked away to look at a huge version of a old sail ship made out of glass and lights around it, next to it was a screen and the Doctor stopped to look at it, he pressed a play button.A man came up on screen, in a blue suit. He was bald but had a moustache he was sitting behind a desk with a small fake version of the Titanic, _"That must be what this ship looks like. _The _titanic."_

"Max Capricorn Cruise liner." The man said, Max. "The fastest, the furthest, the _best_. And I should know because...my name is Max." Max smiled at them and he had a gold tooth and sparkled before the screen went black. Around them music started playing, a song Rose knew only too well 'Winter wonderland' sounded like Kylie Minogue's version.

"I guess they got music from Earth." Rose told Jack. They walked around to look around some more and walked past a man.

"Merry Christmas." He greeted them.

"Merry Christmas!" Rose grinned back. Jack winked at the man and the Doctor pulled Jack away with a smile. "Dance floor!" Rose saw she felt weirdly happy and energetic. It was nice to be able to relax and have fun so she just wanted to enjoy it while she could. Even if she sounded like a kid at Christmas, "Come on." She grabbed both the Doctor and Jacks hands and pulled them onto a dance floor to dance with her two favourite boys. As much as she was looking forward to a few days rest on the TARDIS it was nice to have a laugh for the first time in a while. The year was still raw in her mind but she tried to forget it while the Doctor twirled her around. After the second song finished the Doctor let Jack take Rose, "Back in a mo." He told them and walked away; Rose watched him go before continuing to dance with Jack as Santa baby came on.

The Doctor watched people laughing, joking just having a good time and he grinned, the year with the Master had been hard and here it was nice and had a happy atmosphere. He walked to one of the robot Angel things, "Evening, Passenger 57 here. Terrible memory, remind me...you would be?"

"Information, Heavenly hosts supplying Tourist information." The Host told him.

"Ah, good...so, tell me again 'cause I'm an idiot. Where are we from?"

"Information, the Titanic is on route from the planet Sto, in the cassadonian belt."

"_**Ah, good place there. Nice enough."**_

"The purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures." The host continued.

"Titanic...who thought of the name?"

"Information, it was chosen as the most famous vessel of the planet Earth."

"Did they tell you why it was famous?"

"Information, all designations are chosen by Mr. Max Capricorn, President of Max, Max, Max." The host repeated the name jerking its head to the side and its voice getting higher as it spoke, the Doctor went to pull out his sonic screwdriver when a few men came over.

"Sorry sir, we can handle this." He pressed something on the back of the host's neck and it shut off, "Software problem, that's all sir," he pushed the host over so other men caught it and started carried it off, "Leave it with us sir. Merry Christmas." The man nodded and walked away to help the other's carry it away, "That's another one down, what's wrong with these things." The Doctor heard the man murmured as he walked off.

"_**Something's not right. I **_**knew**_** this suit took trouble every time I wear it, I really hate bow ties."**_

The Doctor turned back looking for Rose and Jack, he saw them on the dance floor still it was a slow dance now, Last Christmas. The Doctor thought about cutting in, but he remembered what Jack said on the TARDIS and he trusts his friend, so he turned and walked away. He heard a crash and turned to see what it was, some man was shouting at a young woman who obviously worked here, "For Toff sake look where you're going _woman_. This jacket's a genuine Earth antique!"

"I'm sorry sir." The woman said as she bent down to pick up the glass she broke.

"You'll be sorry when it comes out you're wages _sweetheart_. Staffed by Idiots. No wonder Max Capricorn's going down the drain." The man walked off and the Doctor wanted to go over and shout at the man, or maybe get Jack to punch him in the face. He couldn't stand people like him, but instead the Doctor went over to help the girl.

"Hey, careful." The Doctor said bending down by her and helped pick up the glass.

"Thank you sir. I can manage." She had an accent, Australian.

"Never said you couldn't. I'm the Doctor by the way."

"Astrid Peth. Sir."

"Nice to meet you Astrid, Merry Christmas."

Astrid seemed shocked and a bit too glad about someone saying Merry Christmas to her, "Merry Christmas sir."

"Just Doctor, not sir." The Doctor smiled; with all the glass picked up they stood.

Astrid smiled, "Are you enjoying the cruise?"

"It's nice. Titanic is an interesting name though."

"Famous on planet Earth apparently." Astrid told them, the Doctor inwardly grimaced and nodded. "Are you with anyone?" Astrid asked suddenly.

"Yeah, my friends over there." He nodded towards Jack and Rose who were still dancing together. "What about you? Long way from home, planet Sto."

"Doesn't feel that different, spent three years working at the space port diner, travelled all the way here, still waiting on tables." With that Astrid walked to the side of the room to pick up some some glasses. "I got the job because...I just wanted to try it once you know. I used to watch the ships heading out to see the stars." Astrid explained looking out to the side where a window was. "Always dreamt of..."

"Seeing a new sky? New sun, new air, new life? A whole universe teaming with life. Why stand still when there's all that life out there."

Astrid nodded; she seemed to be thinking about it but shook herself out, "So you travel often?"

The Doctor turned and lent against the wall so he could face Astrid better. "Yeah, Rose, Jack and I."

"Are you..." Astrid trailed off seemingly embarrassed but the Doctor cocked an eyebrow encouraging her to carry on, "Are you three in a relationship?"

The Doctor grimace, Jack was his best friend but he didn't feel like that in any way towards him. "Not with Jack. With Rose...I guess you could call it a relationship..." the Doctor trailed off thinking off Rose before he shook his head, "But yeah, we travel all the time, everywhere."

"You must be rich?"

Jack shook his head. "Not a Penny."

"_**Jack gave all his money to Ianto."**___Astrid looked confused so the Doctor lent closer to whisper, "We stowaway and have our own ship, free fuel in Cardiff Earth."

"No way, how'd you get on board?"

"Um...Re building our ship, left the defences down, bumped into the Titanic thought 'Hey lets go aboard' so we did."

"I should report you."

"Go on then?" The Doctor smirked knowing she's not going to.

Astrid seemed to be considerate for a minute before she smiled, "I'll get you a drink. On the house." The Doctor smiled as she walked away, he saw a table laughing madly and pointing at the table next to them which by it sat a large couple wearing interesting purple outfits. The Doctor walked over and sat down.

"Something's tickled them."

"They told us it was fancy dress." The purple woman was telling the Doctor, "Very funny I'm sure." The Doctor saw Jack and Rose approaching and Rose sat down next to the Doctor, Jack sat next to her, they both smiled at the couple.

"They're just picking on us because we haven't paid." The man said to her with a smile, "We won our tickets on a competition." He pointed at the woman; Rose assumed it to be his wife.

"I had to name the 5 husbands of Juvicrisdal, in by the light of the asteroid. Ever watch it?"

"Is that the one with the twins?" the Doctor asked, Rose and Jack nodded recognizing it.

"Yeah! That's it. Oh it's marvelous!"

"But we're not good enough for that lot." The man pointed at a table not far from them, everyone on the table seemed to find something hilarious. Jack assumed it was the clothes this couple was wearing.

"Well, we can't have that can we?" the Doctor discreetly pulled out his sonic and the champagne bottle on the table blew up and squirted at everyone. Rose and Jack tried to hide their grins; the Doctor was better at hiding his grin, only a twinkle in his eyes showed what he did.

"Did you do that?" the woman asked pointing towards the now soaked table.

"Maybe." The couple chuckled and the man clapped.

"We like you."

"I'm Morvin Van Hoff." He held out his hand and everyone shook it. "This is my good woman Foon." Foon held her hand to let every shake it.

"I'm the Doctor; this is the glorious Rose Tyler and the brilliant Captain Jack Harkness."

"Nice to meet you, have a buffalo wing. They must be enormous these buffalo, so many wings!" the Travelers all took a buffalo wing and chew it.

"_That'd be scary, Buffalo's flying above us." _Rose grinned at the thought and the Doctor turned to her with a questioning gaze but Rose didn't answer just winked at him.

"Attention all passengers shore leave tickets red 6-7 now activated." A voice said over the intercom, the Van Hoff's each pulled out a red ticket.

"That's us. Are you Red 6-7?"

The Doctor shrugged, "May as well be."

"Come on then." All of them stood up and walked towards a man who was holding up a large red card with a large 6-7 printed on it.

"Red 6-7! Red 6-7 this way!"

They joined the man who was shouting for Red 6-7; he was old but had very kind eyes, the Van Hoff's stood by him with another group of people. "Hello, Red 6-7 plus 2?" the Doctor held up his physic paper hoping it'll work.

"Ah, quickly please sir," the man said, the Doctor inward grin as it worked, "Take three teleport bracelets if you would." The Doctor gave one to both Rose and Jack and put his own on and a blue light switched on. Jack tried to put it on his left arm before realizing he had the Vortex Manipulator on so had to slide it on his right and the blue light came on. Rose seemed to be struggling with hers, she glanced at the Doctor and Jacks, the Doctor gave pity on her and helped her put it on, he pressed a small button at the side at the light came on.

"Thanks." Rose whispered as the man started speaking.

"I am Mr. Copper, the ships historian and I shall be taking you to old London town in the country of UK. Ruled by the good king Wensalesus." The travels all raised an eyebrow.

"_Who?"_

"Now human beings worship the great God _Santa_, creature with fearsome claws," Mr. Copper held up his hands to emphasis claws, the trio frowned getting more confused by the moment. "And his wife Mary," Rose snorted with laughter and Mr. Copper looked at her on confusion.

"Sorry, humans are just _really weird_." Rose apologized.

"Yes. I believe so...where was I...oh yes, and every Christmas Eve the people of the UK go to war with the country Turkey...they then _eat_ the Turkey people for Christmas dinner. Like savages."

The trio all frowned in confusion but at the same time they were smiling in amusement, but everyone around them looked scared.

The Doctor stepped forward, "Um, sorry but where have you got this information from?"

"Well, I have a degree in Earth Economics. Now stand by."

"And me! And me!" a high squeaky voice shouted, a tiny red man came over, his face was spiky, he held up a red card.

"Um, hold on, what was your name?" the Doctor asked.

"Bannakaffalatta." The man said like it was a completely normal name.

"Ok, Bannakaffalatta. But it's Christmas Eve down there. Late night shopping and he's like a talking conker!" Bannakaffalatta looked at the Doctor offended, "No offence." The Doctor added quickly. "But you'll cause a riot because the streets are gonna be pack with late night shoppers and parties and..." he trailed off as they were teleported and landed on a street in Earth. It was completely empty except a stand with an old man standing in.

"It's not very packed..." Rose muttered.

"Something's wrong." Jack added, everyone around gasped in amazement.

"Now I have a credit card in Earth currency, if you want to buy trinkets or stockings...or the local delicacy which is known as beef, but don't stray too far because any day now they start boxing." Mr Copper told them.

"Mum would love being out right now." Rose said, "But it should be _packed_, shoulder to shoulder.

"Something's defiantly wrong. Come on, ask him." The Doctor took Rose's hand and they jogged over to the stand. "Hello there! Sorry obvious question but...where's everyone gone?"

"They're all scared aint they." The old man in the stand told them as if it was obvious.

"Of?" Jack asked.

"Where have you been living? It's London at Christmas, not safe is it?"

"It's not?" the Doctor asked, Rose's eyes widened.

"Well it's them up above." The man pointed up into the sky, everyone looked up as if expecting to see something, there wasn't even a star just blackness. "Christmas before last we had the _big _bloody space ship, everybody standing on roofs, and then last year that Christmas star. Electrocuting all over the place."

"_Big star? Oh the Racnoss ship I guess."_

"Draining the themes, this year _Lord_ knows _what_. So everybody's scarpered. Gone to the country. All expect me," he pointed at the small red TV next to him and stood up, "And her Majesty." He turned to watch the TV and the travellers lent forward to see it. BBC new reporting.

"Her Majesty the Queen has confirmed that she will be _staying_ in Buckingham palace throughout the festive season to show the people of London and the World that there's nothing to fear."

"God Bless her." The old man saluted, "We stand individual."

The Doctor nodded, "Well, between you and me, I think her majesty's got it right. Far as I know, this year. Nothing to worry about." Before anyone could say anymore they felt themselves teleport back to the Titanic. "I was in mid sentence!" The Doctor complained.

"He's gonna think it was Aliens." Jack sang quietly.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. A bit of a problem. If I can have your brac-"

Other man stewards of the ship came over. "Apologies Ladies, Gentleman, Bannakaffalatta. We seem to have suffered a power fluctuation. If you'd like to return to the festivities and on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruise liners free drinks will be provided."

Every pulled their bracelets off and handed them to the stewards. "What sort of Power Fluctuation?" the Doctor asked as he handed his bracelet.

The men looked worried for a moment, "Nothing for you to worry about sir. Should be sorted soon enough." The Doctor smiled and nodded before walking away.

AN: Sorry if you wanted more Astrid but I thought if the Doctor has Rose and Jack he wouldn't get as close to others.

Also is anyone having problems on their site? When you go onto it and you see the options 'account' 'publish' etc, it won't open. Otherwise this chapter would have been updated sooner.


	55. Voyage Of The Damned 2

AN: Just gotta say thanks for the reviews guys and girls! It really makes my day when I read them.

Also I'm betaing (Is that a word? Microsoft word says it's not but oh well.) TheMasterOfTime story 'Journey's beginning' which is AU like mine but it's if the Doctor did regenerate in Journeys end. It's really good you should go and have a read.  
Just re added with a small difference about Jack's Vortex Manipulator.

"Come on, may as well get something to eat since there's a free buffet. I'm starved." Jack said when he saw the food and realized hadn't eaten since yesterday when Tosh brought him food. _**"Dare I call it food? More like **_**stuff**_**, disgusting stuff."**_

"Mm me too." Rose said rubbing her stomach. "Haven't eaten since..." Rose trailed off not sure when she last ate.

The Doctor took her hand and led her to the buffet table, all three of them filled up their plates before finding somewhere to sit.

"Something's not right here." The Doctor muttered as he chewed on a chip, "First those Angel things are called Hosts and apparently they keep breaking," Rose and Jack looked at him curiously, "I spoke to one, this ship is the Titanic, named because it's famous on Earth." He jerked his head to the side in a 'fair enough' motion, "Then the Host kept repeating the name Max, and stewards came over told me it's a 'technical problem'" the Doctor said it as if he obviously didn't believe it, "I heard the steward say 8 of them have gone wrong." Rose and Jack frowning in thought taking in the information, "B...Secondly there's a 'Power Fluctuation'."

"It could just be that, a Power fluctuation?" Rose suggested but both men cocked their eyebrows.

"Do you really believe that?" Jack asked and Rose shook her head.

"_It's never that simple is it?"_

The Doctor looked around as if he'll find the answer. He saw a picture frame with the video of Max playing. _**"Maybe there's something on that..."**_ The Doctor stood up Rose and Jack watched in curiously as he walked towards it.

"Should we follow him?" Rose asked Jack she glanced at her food mournfully.

Jack shook his head, "Nah he'll call us if he needs us."

The Doctor pulled his sonic out and glanced around making sure no one could see him as he opened up the picture frame. He looked at what was behind the picture frame, wires and switches. The Doctor flicked a switch hoping it was the right one, it was the screen changed into two different screens, the top being circle navigation, and the ship was the small dot in the middle and off to the left was three smaller threatening looking dots. The bottom screen was a 3D picture of the ship and underneath it said Shields offline.

He glanced out the window and to see three balls of fire coming towards them. The Doctor turned back to the screen and turned it so it rung the bridge. "Is this the bridge? I need to talk to the Captain? You've got a meteoroid storm coming in west 0 by North 2."

"Who is this?" A voice asked, the Captain.

"Never mind _that_! Your shields are down! Check your scanned Captain; you've got meteoroid's coming and not shielding."

"You have no authorisation; you'll clear the coms at _once_." The Captain cut him off. Jack and Rose saw two stewards walking towards the Doctor and they ran over, Jack looked at the screen before looking out the window and saw the meteorites.

"Oh Crap. Rose." He pointed it out and Rose gasped.

"That looks promising." Rose muttered. The steward was pulling a protesting Doctor away.

"You've got a Rock storm heading for the ship and the Shields _are_ down." The Doctor tried to say but the stewards ignored him so the Doctor pulled out the man's grip and ran for the stage and pulled the microphone away from the singer, "Listen up! Get to the life shi-" But before he could continue a host grabbed him from behind covering up his mouth and the two stewards ran over and grabbed him pulling him away. _**"Why doesn't anyone **_**listen**_**?"**_

"Oi! What are you doing?" Jack yelled trying to pull the stewards off the Doctor but that only caused two more stewards to grab Jack.

"Look out the windows!" the Doctor yelled to the whole room. Only one man seemed to listen, "If you don't believe us check the shields!" the Doctor added to the men, still struggling but the stewards were stronger than they looked and he was pulled through the room.

"Sir, I can vouch for them!" Astrid came over trying to help.

"Steward, he's just had too much to drink." Morvin Van Hoff tried to add.

"Sir, something seems to have gone wrong. All the teleports are offline." Mr Copper put in as the Doctor was dragged passed.

"Not _now_!" One of the stewards shouted.

"_Listen_ to him!" Rose yelled, she didn't know what was happening, but the Doctor seemed to be panicked.

"There's a Rock storm heading for the ship and the shields are _down_!" The Doctor shouted everyone around save the humans gasped.

The Doctor and Jack were pulled through into the engine room, pipes all around. Nobody was around apart from the group with the Doctor and the Stewards.

"Oi Steward!" A man shouted over all the protesting and shouting. The Stewards _finally_ stopped and listened, "I'm telling you, the _shields are down_!"

"Listen to him!" the Doctor shouted, almost begging. "_Listen_ to him!"

But the Stewards didn't have a change to reply as they were thrown to the side as the first one hit. Everyone screamed and the Doctor pulled Rose away as something blew up hitting three of the stewards throwing them to the side. "Hold on!" the Doctor yelled over the screams, the second one hit and the whole ship spun; everyone tried to grab hold to something, _anything_ stable enough. The Van Hoff's were hugging and holding onto some pipes. The room was in chaos everyone was screaming as the third one hit. Something else blew up and the Doctor threw himself and Rose forward away from some flames as something else blew up.

As suddenly as it started it stopped.

Everyone was too scared to more they all murmuring to themselves. The Doctor stood up, "Shh!" he ordered and everything fell completely silent expect the crackling flames. "It's stopping." The Doctor looked around and helped Rose up, "You ok?"

"I'm fine, are you?" Rose touched the Doctors head; he had a small cut at his hair line. He nodded and kissed her forehead glad she was safe.

"Bad name for a ship." The Doctor said, "Or it's this suit, I _really hate_ bow ties."

"What's wrong with Bow Ties seriously Doctor? I think they're pretty cool." The Doctor rolled his eyes at her as he bent down to try the stewards' pulse, there was nothing. He shook his head at the other Steward that managed to survive.

"Everyone," The Steward began knowing there was nothing they could do for the others. He began getting everyone's attention. The trio joined the small group still standing, "I must apologize on behalf of Max Capricorn cruise liners. We appear to have hit a small collision."

"_Small_?" Morvin shouted everyone around suddenly started protesting and shouting once more so much that nobody could hear anything that was said.

"_Quiet_!" the Steward shouted and every fell silent once more. "Thank you, I'm sure Max Capricorn Cruise liners will be able to re-in burse you for any inconvenience, but first I would like to point out that _we_ are very much alive."

"If you'd listened to us, _everyone_ would still be 'very much alive'!" Rose yelled at the steward getting angry.

"Doctor..." Astrid's voice interrupted the Steward and Rose; she had moved behind the group and was kneeling on the ground in front of Jack. Jack was sprawled out onto the floor, his eyes wide and un-seeing. He wasn't breathing. "He's dead I'm sorry."

Before anyone could answer Jack gasped awake and sat up, "Ow." Jack complained after a moment's silence.

"Apparently he's not." The rude man from before spoke up.

"But...there was no pulse." Astrid stuttered.

"It's complicated." The Doctor said as he held out a hand towards Jack to help him up.

"Thanks." Jack muttered brushing himself off. The Doctor smiled at his friend.

The steward began to speak louder over everyone once more, "Now, if you could all stay here," he started walking backwards, "While I ascertain the _exact_ nature of the situation." Jack lent onto the wall slightly weak from his latest death and the Doctor turned to watch the Steward as he opened up a door.

"Don't open it!" the Doctor yelled but he was too late. The steward pulled open the door and he was pulled through, everyone felt the air around them pulling towards it and they felt themselves being pulled. Every all grabbed hold of the pipes as tightly as possible, Jack grabbed onto Rose's jacket before she was pulled away.

The Doctor launched himself to the other side and cried in pain as something hard hit into his back. Holding onto another pipe the Doctor pulled out his sonic and pressed it against a screen for a minute until it all stopped.

"Oxygen field stabilised." Everyone put their feet safely on the floor and didn't want to let go of the pipe they held onto.

"Thanks." Rose said to Jack, Jack rolled his eyes and grinned at her.

"_**She really thinks she **_**needs**_** to thank me for saving her life?"**_

"Everyone alright?" the Doctor called out, "Rose? Jack?" they both nodded checking each other over. "Astrid? Foon? Morvin? Mr Copper? Bannakaffalatta?" the group all nodded, all breathing hard but stood safely on the ground, the Doctor looked at the other man, the man who was rude to Astrid earlier, "You? What was your name?"

"Rickston Slade." the man told them, Rickston. "No thanks to that _idiot_!"

"The steward just died!" Astrid yelled at the man.

"Then he's a _dead_ idiot."

"He may have been a bit stupid but he's dead. Haven't you ever heard of the phrase 'respect the dead'?"

"Calm down everyone." The Doctor ordered before anything fighting could start. "Just stay still and stay _calm_." The Doctor stared at everyone for a minute until he was sure they were gonna behave. He walked over to the gap where the door had been before. Rose and Jack joined him.

"The shields were down on purpose weren't they?" Rose asked, "Not an accident."

"I think so. The Captain seemed to brush it off _too_ casually." They looked out and saw a few people floating along with debris from the ship.

"How many people..." Rose trailed of not wanting to finish.

The Doctor turned to look at Rose, "Just remember that _we're_ alive. We'll find the TARDIS and get everyone out." He turned around her kiss her forehead comfortingly.

"Um...I don't wanna ruin the perfect moment but," Jack pointed through the hole the TARDIS floated right past them, too far to reach.

"_**Great...TARDIS is floating through space..."**_

The three off them stared for a minute, "Will...I mean, the TARDIS is just gonna float out there..._forever_?" Rose asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "No, when she's in drift and no one piloting she's programmed to lock onto the first central gravity. Earth."

"Remember when you said how long can we go till we end up back in Earth?" Rose asked the Doctor with a smile.

"Well, we're almost out of milk." The Doctor told her with a wink.

"I could jump out and...Swim towards it?" Jack offered, Rose and the Doctor raised their eyebrows and Jack shook his head, "Didn't think it'd work."

"Oh, it might work." The Doctor said, "But it might not."

"What about the Vortex Manipulator?" Rose asked, Jack looked down at it trying to buttons.

"It's not working. Doctor?" Jack held out his arm and the Doctor pulled out the sonic.

"I can't get it to work." The Doctor almost yelled fustrated, "It's like that signals not there."

_**"Great. We are fucked."**_

"How are we gonna get home?" Astrid asked after a few minutes of silence. No one answered, but everyone seemed to be looking at the Doctor for answers.

"Jack, Rose, check everyone over. I'll try the bridge." They nodded and went into the small crowd checking everyone over. Mr Copper had hit his head but otherwise it was just bruises. The Doctor picked up the small phone next to the screen, "Deck 22 to the bridge, I repeat deck 22 to the bridge, is anyone there?"

"This is the bridge." A male voice finally came through, he sounded worn out no one could blame him.

"Oh! Hello Sailor! Good to hear you, what's the situation up there?"

"We're got air, the Oxygen field is holding. But the Captain...he's dead." The man sounded young and very scared, "He did it. He took down the shields; there was nothing I could do. I tried, I did try I'm sorry."

"Alright, it's not your fault. Just try and calm down, just tell me your name?"

"Midshipman Frame."

"Ah, good to meet you Midshipman. What's the state of the engines?"

"They're um..." Frame seemed to sigh, "Hold on, Ahh!" Frame yelled in pained moving slightly away from the intercom.

"Have you been injured?" the Doctor asked concerned.

"I'm alright. Oh My God, they're cycling down."

The Doctor had to think for a minute, "That's a nuclear storm drive yes?"

"Yeah."

"The moment they're gone, we lose orbit." The Doctor seemed to be telling himself more than anyone else. But Jack heard and his head shot up realizing what that meant.

"_**Nuclear storm driver engines...if that hits the Earth...they're fucked."**_

"The planet?" Frame said as he understood.

Everyone was listening in now, "Oh yes, if we hit the planet the nuclear storm explodes and wipes out life on Earth." The Doctor was silent as he thought, he was aware of everyone's eyes on his back. "Midshipman I need you to fire up the engine containment field and feed it back into the core."

"That's never gonna work." Frame said but he did as the Doctor told him anyway.

"Trust me; it'll keep the engines going 'til I can get to the bridge."

"We're gonna die..." Foon said, "We are, we're gonna die on this ship."

"Are you saying the ships gonna hit the Earth?"

"I don't want to die."

Everyone spoke at once and the three travellers had to shout together to get them to be quiet. "Shut up and listen to him!" Jack said once everyone was silent.

"Ok, good thanks Captain. First things first we are gonna climb through this ship, B...no,"

"_**I've got to stop doing that."**_

"Two, we're gonna reach the bridge. Three or C we're gonna _save_ the Titanic. Come on." The Doctor turned around to go towards the Bridge but Rickston stopped him.

"Hang on, hang on! Who put _you_ in charge?" Rose and Jack both lifted their hands and the Doctor resisted a smile when he noticed, "And who the _hell_ are you anyway?"

The Doctor turned around and looked at everyone, "I'm the Doctor, I'm a Timelord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Castarberos. I'm 903 years old and I'm the man that' s gonna save your lives and all 6 billion people on the planet below."

Rose and Jack gaped at the Doctor both thinking the same thing. _"He looks so sexy right now."_

"Got a problem with that?"

"No." Rickston answered shaking his head.

"Well then. Allons-y." The Doctor took Roses hand and they ran back through the Titanic corridors, dodging the fire and rubble. Jack and the group followed behind. They made it down the corridor and the Doctor pushed the door open. It only opened part way because rubble had gotten in the way, the Doctor poked his head through and looked around, inside was a staircase, rubble littering the room. "Careful." He warned as he slipped through the door, "Follow me." He moved some rubble out the way to make room for everyone to be able to get through.

Jack and Rose immediately moved to help the Doctor move some of the debris. Astrid helped Mr Copper up the stairs as the travellers made the way. "Rather ironic but this is very much in the spirit of Christmas, it meets the festival requirements." Mr Copper began telling them, "They say human beings _only_ survive, depending on whether they've been good or bad. It's _barbaric_."

"Actually," the Doctor said, "That's not what Christmas is like. Christmas is a time of peace and thanks giving and...Oh whatever, our Christmas's are always like this."

"Oh, I beg to differ." Jack said helping the Doctor lift a partially heavy metal pole, "My last Christmas was pretty good. Ianto got me a-" Rose cut Jack off with a warning glare, Jack quickly changed the subject. "We all did secret Santa-who by the way is a nice cheerful guy from the North Pole who gives presents to children."

"It's a story." Rose added. But both the Doctor and Jack shook their heads, "What? No you're kidding? Santa's _real_?" The Doctor moved a bit of grating and underneath was a golden Host.

"We've got a host! Strength of ten,"

"Any of you know how to repair them?" Jack asked looking around.

"We can do robotics." Morvin offered, "Both of us."

"We work on the milk markets back on Sto. It's all robot staff." Foon explained.

"See if you can get it working, let's have a little looky." They walked further up the stairs, to see how far they could all go and to move bit they couldn't get through. For one set of stairs it was alright but the next it was closed off with only a tiny gap in the middle.

"Right, more shifting." Jack sighed. "There's a small gap though, Bannakaffalatta, could you fit through that?" Bannakaffalatta walked forward and easily stepped through the gap.

"Easy good." He said as he went through. As soon as he was through the ship rumbled, jerking them side to side for a minute. Rose grabbed Astrid before she hit her head.

"Thanks." Astrid said went the ship fell silent.

"This _whole_ thing could come crashing down any minute!" Rickston complained.

"Oh yeah, Rickston did you get that message?" the Doctor asked.

"No, what message?"

"Shut up." The Doctor, Rose and Jack all said at once. Rickston glared at them but fell silent.

"Bannakaffalatta made it!" Bannakaffalatta shouted back through the gap.

"I think so much running's made me small enough to get through." Rose said getting down on her hands and knees to crawl through.

"Be careful." The Doctor warned, "Astrid, think you could get through to?"

"Yeah." Jack and the Doctor moved away to make space for Astrid to get through, she crawled through the gap and joined Rose and Bannakaffalatta on the other side.

"The thing is," Rickston started, "How are Mr. and Mrs _fat_so gonna get through that gap?"

"We make it bigger, don't you know simple physics?" Jack asked sarcasm dripping in his voice. Cleverly Rickston chose not to answer that.

A few moments later Van Hoff's were both laughing loudly, "What happened did they find a doughnut?" Rickston asked.

Jack pulled a small pipe away and resisted the urge to throw it at the man, "You three alright through there?" Jack called trying to control his anger; he could see the Doctor doing the same. _**"I really hate arrogant people. The Doctor might be a bit arrogant but he's not outright rube and nasty."**_

"Yeah we're fine." Rose answered, "We can clear some things from here." Rose pulled a large pipe away.

"Bannakaffalatta are you alright?" Astrid asked seeing the small red guy laying down breathing hard. Rose looked up concerned.

"Shh," Bannakaffalatta said putting his finger to his lips.

"What's wrong?" Astrid pushed.

"Can't say."

Astrid turned to look at Rose and Rose nodding telling her she's fine, so Astrid climbed over some rubble and knelt down by Bannakaffalatta. "Are you hurt?"

"Ashamed. Poor Bannakaffalatta." Bannakaffalatta lifted his shirt to show a silver chest with buttons, whiles and a beeping red light.

"_A robot?"_ Rose wondered glancing up.

"You're a cyborg." Astrid realized.

"_Or Cyborg. Is there a difference?"_

Bannakaffalatta put down his shirt, "Had accident, long ago. Secret."

"No, but everything's changed now hasn't it Rose?" Rose didn't know so choose to nod trusting this woman Astrid. "Cyborgs are getting equal rights; they passed a law back on Sto. You can even get married."

"Married to you?" Bannakaffalatta asked hopefully, Rose grinned it was so cute watching this proposal.

"_Would the Doctor ever propose? I couldn't really see him doing that...I know he loves me but I don't think he's one to get married."_

"Buy me a drink first." Astrid offered, Bannakaffalatta smiled at her, "Come on, let's re-charge you."

"Tell no one." Bannakaffalatta added.

"I promise." Astrid said and Rose nodded agreeing.

"Is everything alright up there?" the Doctor's voice called through.

"It's all fine." Rose called back.

"I think I just got engaged to Bannakaffalatta." Astrid added when she re joined Rose.

The Doctor nodded with a grin and found another video screen, slightly down the stair case. "Almost done down here." Morvin called up.

"Good, midshipman Frame how's things?" the Doctor called once he answered at the bridge.

"Doctor...I've got life signs all over the ship but they're going out one by one." Frame explained sounding scared and unsure.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked, "Are they losing air?"

"No...Kitchen 5 said it's the host...it's something to do with the host." The Doctor turned back to the Van Hoff's fixing the host.

"It's working!" Morvin exclaimed as the Host's head moved.

"Kill, kill, kill." The Host repeated over and over, it reached out and grabbed Morvin's neck, strangling him. The Doctor ran down and tried the Sonic on it.

"I can't stop it, double deadlock!" The Doctor put the sonic back in his pocket, _**"Gotta go physical."**_ He grabbed the host's hand that was around Morvin's neck and pulled the hand apart. "Go!" the Doctor ordered, Morvin and Foon ran up the stairs on the Doctors order and Jack ran back down to help the Doctor. "Jack go!"

"No chance."

The host stood up still repeating 'kill', it's hand his the hand rail and broke it in half. "Don't want that on my neck." Jack muttered pushing the Doctor back before it hit him.

"Rickston get them through!" the Doctor shouted back up walking backwards away from the Host as it swung at them,

"No chance." Rickston told before crawling through himself.

"I'll never get through there." Foon said when she saw the small hole.

"Yes you can," Mr Copper said, "Let me help." Mr Copper crawled through and started making more space on the other side. Rose helped him through trying not to worry about the Doctor or Jack.

"It's the host, they've gone mad, are you safe up there?" The Doctor said into the coms to Midshipman Frame.

"I can't I'm stuck!" Foon said trying to squeeze through the small gap.

"Yes you can come on." Rose said. Rose, Astrid and Mr Copper all tried to pull her through. Rickston stood away just watching, seemingly only concerned for himself. A pole fell down and Mr Copper only grabbed it in time.

"It's gonna collapse." Foon made it through and Mr Copper struggled with holding the pole up.

"Rickston help me."

"No way." Rickston said. Rose resisted the urge to slap him once more and stood up to help Mr Copper hold it up.

"_God this is heavy."_

"Morvin get through!" the Doctor yelled up and watched Morvin try and squeeze through the gap, the Doctor grabbed him bum and tried to push him, "Mr Van Hoff we've only just met but you'll have to excuse me!" The Doctor glanced down at the Host that was slowly coming towards them. Jack grabbed a long pole and hit the Host; it didn't even dent it so Jack tried to use the pole to push the Host down. Morvin finally made it through and the Doctor motioned for Jack to go through, after a moment's hesitation he did and helped a struggling Rose and Mr Copper hold the pipe up. _"I've never been so thankful for Jack's strong arms!"_

"Information override!" the Doctor yelled at the host. It stopped moving and stopped repeating 'kill'. "You will tell me the point of origin of your command structure?"

"Information, deck 31."

"Thank you." With that the Doctor ducked through and made it onto the other side. They let the pipe just as the Host's head came through. It landed on its hand crushing it. Rose hugged him tightly and the Doctor laughed. "You really need more faith in me Rose Tyler." The Doctor mocked winking at her. She rolled her eyes and pulled away.

She stormed over to Rickston and slapped him hard on the cheek. Jack and the Doctor couldn't help feeling slightly sorry for the shocked man as they'd both been on the receiving end of a Tyler slap.

"That's for not helping you selfish bas-"

"Come on, let's get out of here." The Doctor quickly interrupted, he took Rose's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

"She slapped me!" Rickston yelled completely dumbfounded.

Jack jerked his head to the side in a 'well' motion and walked past him saying, "You did deserve it."

Rickston caught up with everyone a moment later as they made it into the next room. It was the same as everywhere else, rubble littering the room, wires and pipes sticking out the walls, a trolley with food on and another call bow at the side. "Morvin, look food!" Foon told him.

Rickston looked like he wanted to say something but caught Rose's eye and resisted.

"Sit down for a minute, catch your breath. _Eat_." The Doctor told them as he went to the call box, "Frame you still there?"

"Yes sir. But I've got host outside. I've seal the door."

"They've been programmed to kill. Why would anyone do that...?" the Doctor wondered out loud. Rose brought him a plate with some food on, he smiled in thanks, _**"She knows how to look after me."**_

"That's not the only problem, Doctor." Frame told him, "I had to use a maximum deadlock on the door...which means no one can get in, I'm sealed off. Even if you _can_ fix the Titanic you can't get to the bridge." Rose and Jack who stood on either side of the Doctor exchanged concerned looks but the Doctor didn't seem to be bothered.

"Yeah, one problem at a time. What's on Deck 31?"

"That's down below, it's nothing." A picture of the boat came up on the screen and it zoomed into one part of the boat, deck 31. But it had a small black line going across part of it. "It's just the host storage deck, it where we keep the robots." Frame explained.

The Doctor pulled out his glasses to look, "What's that black line?" Rose asked pointed at it, the Doctor frowned.

"It's registering no heat, no power, no light..." the Doctor said as it came up on the bottom UNKNOWN.

"I've never seen it before." Frame told him.

"_**That sounds good..."**_

"100 percent shielding..." the Doctor read from the bottom.

"What do you think it is?" Jack asked but the Doctor shook his head. _**"I don't know."**_

"I'll try intensifying the scanner."

"Let us know if you find anything." The trio sat down and ate the food in silence just watching everyone eat and seemingly calm for the moment. Everyone was sitting slightly away from Rickston, but the man didn't seem to be bothered just chewed on his sandwich deep in thought. Rose looked at Jack; he was dirty and dusty but didn't have a single mark on him. _"I guess that goes with his being immortal."_ Rose turned to look at the Doctor, he had a bruise on his cheek and a small cut on his forehead at his hair line. It was strange to see the Doctor bleeding; he normally got away from scrapes like that. But that made her realize he's just human, _"Well he's not human but he's not immortal. He can die...I don't want him to die. I don't care what he looks like but if he changes he might not still love me..."_

Mr Copper stood up and walked over. "It must be _well_ past midnight Earth time." Mr Copper told them. "Christmas day."

"So it is." The Doctor realized with a grin, "Merry Christmas everyone."

"Merry Christmas." Rose said.

"Merry Christmas." Jack repeated, "I might give the team a ring." Jack pulled out his phone.

"It's too early in the morning..." Rose said not expecting anyone to be there.

"Christmas' are busy with Aliens the past few years," Jack explained typing in the number hoping with the re-build, Ianto kept the Torchwood number, "So we've been ready. Apart from Gwen, I give her the day off to spend with Rhys."

"_**The only one in Torchwood in a relationship."**_

"Ask one of them to locate the TARDIS." The Doctor asked Jack, the ex-Time agent nodded and press ring.

"Hello?" Ianto answered after two rings.

"Ianto Jones!" Jack said with a grin, "Merry Christmas!"

"Jack, Merry Christmas..." Ianto sounded shocked to hear from him, but glad as well.

"How's the hub re-building going?" Jack asked hoping it was done.

"Almost done." Ianto told him, "The bomb wasn't very big; well it was a bomb so it was obviously big." Ianto paused for a minute, "But not as bit as it could have been. So it didn't destroy _too_ much. Just the area around Tosh's desk, and the fire caused the spray to come on destroying the rest of the computers." Ianto explained trying to remember if there was anything else that he missed, "Where are you three? How did you know it was Christmas?"

"We're on the Titanic in space." Jack answered casually, "Been _another_ Titanic crash but don't worry we're fine. Rose and Jack on the Titanic..." Jack noticed Rose trying to get his attention and looked at her, "Rose's says Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas from me." Ianto said and Jack relayed it back to Rose who grinned.

"Right, can't stay long. Titanic crash and all that," Jack added into the phone, "But the TARDIS has been taken back down to Earth. You couldn't locate her for us could you? Then just gimmie a ring to let us know where she is, if I don't answer don't panic. We've got the Doctor."

"Sure." Ianto told him already typing at a computer and waved Tosh over.

"Brilliant. See you soon." Jack cut off the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"If the worlds waking up, can't we signal them? They can send up a rocket or something?" Mr Copper suggesting looking at the three travellers hoping he was right.

"They don't have spaceships." The Doctor told him shaking his head.

"No, I read about it. It has the shuffles. Space Shuffles." Mr Copper told them.

"_What kinda books is he reading?"_

"Where did you get the degree in Earth economics?" Rose asked with a frown, Jack and the Doctor also looked at Mr Copper questioningly.

"Honestly?"

"We'll keep it between us three." Rose offered. Jack and the Doctor nodded agreeing it'll be secret.

Mr Copper sat down on a pipe opposite the Doctor and explained, "Mrs Go likely happy travelling university and dry cleaners. I wasted my life on Sto. I was a travelling sails man. Always on the road and I reached retirement with _nothing_ to show for it. Not even home. And Earth sounded so exotic."

"I guess it is." The travellers all nodded.

"How do you three know so much about Earth?" Mr Copper asked looking at them all.

"We're humans." Jack explained pointed at himself and Rose. "We live_d_ on Earth." Jack made sure to emphasis the past tense. _**"I live with the Doctor and Rose now."**_

"But if you're humans and you have a spaceship?" Mr Copper asked confused at how Earth didn't have spaceships yet these humans do.

"It was originally mine." The Doctor explained, "But I have friends travelling with me," He gestured at Jack and Rose, "I'm not a human, as I said before...and once I was made homeless and send to the Earth. It's a good planet." The Doctor explained. Rose and Jack looked at him shocked, neither of the knowing it about that before. Rose put it to memory to ask him about it later.

"The thing is if we survive this then-"

"_When_ we survive this." Rose added with a stern look at Mr Copper.

"Yes, yes. But there'll be police investigations, now the minimum penalty for space travel fraud is 10 years in jail." Mr Copper explained with a concerned look, "Well I'm an old man...I won't survive 10 years."

Before anyone could reply something banged on the door, "The host!" the Doctor yelled jumping up, "Come on."

"_Not again."_

The Doctor took her hand, "Run!"


	56. Voyage Of The Damned 3

AN: Forgot to mention in the last chapter, something I add are suggestions from pachysam. Thank you.

Everyone followed the Doctor through another door into a corridor, they reached yet _another_ door and the Doctor used the sonic and it slid open. The Doctor ran inside but had to skid to a stop and Jack grabbed his jacket to pull the Doctor back before he fell. The Doctor put his arm out to stop Rose from falling down. They had ended up in a _huge_ room, nothing but fire below them and air around them. No way to climb up or down, only a narrow rickety looking bridge to the over ledge._ "It's like playing Zelda...apart from if we fall we're not coming back like Link does..."_

"Is that the _only_ way across?" Rickston asked.

"On the other hand it _is_ a way across." The Doctor told them trying to think positively.

"What's that fire?" Rose asked looking down; it was just a _huge_ ball of fire burning below them. "It's it from the Meteorites?"

The Doctor shook his head, "The engines." The Doctor and Jack said at once, the Doctor continued, "Nuclear storm driver. Soon as it stops the Titanic falls."

"Down to Earth." Jack finished with a grimace.

"But that _thing_," Morvin was gesturing frantically towards the bridge, "It'll never take our weight."

"You're going last _mate_." Rickston said mate like it was the last thing he thought about the Van Hoff's.

"Its nitro fen metal, it's stronger than it looks." The Doctor stood on it as if to prove it.

Morvin shook his head and walked forward, "All the same. Rickston's right. Me and Foon should go laaaaa-" Morvin never got to finish, he trod on the metal and it bent, the pole in front wasn't strong enough to hold his weight.

He fell.

Screaming all the way until he hit the fire, the Doctor grabbed Foon to stop her from jumping in after her. "I told you! I _told_ you!" Rickston shouted at them.

"Now is _not_ the fucking time. So how about you _shut your mouth Rickston_, before I shut it for you." Jack shouted at the man, his American accent coming out stronger in the anger. Rose ran to join the Doctor in comforting the poor woman.

"_**There's nothing we can do."**_

"Bring him back! Bring him back!" Foon shouted, begging for her husband to come back, "Can't you bring him back? Bring him _back_ Doctor?"

"I'm sorry, I can't." The Doctor put his arm around her shoulder and rubbed him, "I'm sorry."

Jack looked down the corridor to see a group of host marching towards them, "Doctor. Host alert."

"I'm not waiting." Rickston said before getting onto the narrow bridge.

"Careful!" The Doctor warned jumping away from Foon to watch Rickston, "Take it slow!" the room jerked and Rickston fell onto his front, luckily landing on the bridge. "You're ok." The Doctor tried to support the man, "Just take it slowly." From down the corridor repeated 'kill's were heard.

"_**They're getting closer!"**_

"Doctor, they're almost here." Jack called. The Doctor glanced at Rickston before walking to the door closing it and locking it with the Sonic. Hoping it'll hold the host off for a least a few more minutes.

"You're gonna leave us trapped." Mr. Copper protested.

"There's another door and would you rather the Host get in here and kill us?" Jack put in before the Doctor could reply. Mr. Copper shook his head at Jacks words. Jack grinned, "Didn't think so!"

"I'm ok!" Rickston shouted at he stood up.

"Maybe he's alright." Foon tried to convince herself as Rose and Astrid comforted her, "Maybe...maybe there's a gravity curtain or something down that...I duno but maybe he's just waiting for us."

"He's gone Foon. I'm sorry." Rose apologized and pulled the crying woman into her arms, "I'm sorry."

"Yes!" Rickston shouted as he reached the other side, "I made it!"

"Bannakaffalatta, you go next." The Doctor told the small spike man.

"Bannakaffalatta small!" Bannakaffalatta stood onto the bridge and started walking too fast.

"Slowly!" the Doctor warned and the small man did as the Doctor said. The host made it to the door and banged onto it. "Rose, Astrid get across right _now_." The woman pulled away from Foon with apologetic looks and climbed onto the bridge, Rose then Astrid. "Mr Copper. Now you." Mr Copper started to argue but the Doctor silenced him, "Don't argue!" Mr Copper did as he was told and followed the rest, "Jack,"

"Get Foon first." The ex-Time agent told the Doctor, his voice leaving now room for arguments. But the Doctor never listened to that voice.

"Jack. Get over there _now_." Jack starred for a moment before climbing onto the bridge. It creaked under the weight but stayed stable enough.

"Foon, you've gotta get across right now."

"What for?" Foon cried, "What am I gonna do without him?"

"Just think, what would he want ay?"

"He don't want _nothing_. He's _dead_!" Foon shouted.

"_**She has got a point there."**_ Not knowing how to reply to that the Doctor pulled her into a hug.

"Doctor! The doors locked, I need your door unlock blue thing!" Rickston shouted across.

"I can't leave her!" the Doctor shouted, Jack was too far gone to turn back and get the sonic.

"She'll get us all killed if we can't get out!" Rickston yelled back.

"_**As annoying and selfish as he is, he's right." **_The Doctor pulled out the hug and looked at Foon, "Mrs Van Hoff, I'll be coming back for you alright?" Foon nodded and the Doctor climbed onto the bridge it creaked once more.

"Too many people!" Bannakaffalatta protested.

"Oi! Don't get spiky with me! Keep going!" Bannakaffalatta jumped across a small gap and went to help Rose but the room jerked and everyone on the bridge fell onto their stomachs, grabbing hold of the bridge.

"Everyone alright?" Jack yelled. There were murmurs of agreement as the room fell silent. The Hosts were gone. Everyone slowly and careful stood up.

"They're gone." Rose said.

"Where have they gone?" the Doctor murmured.

"Never mind that!" Rickston shouted, "Keep coming!"

"Where are the host?" the Doctor continued, ignoring Rickston.

"I'm afraid we've forgotten the traditions of Christmas," Mr Copper spoke up, "That Angels have wings!" Everybody looked up to see five hosts above them floating downwards.

"_If they weren't gonna kill us that would look so amazing."_

"_**Fuck."**_

"Information: kill." One of the host said, all five of them reached for the sharp looking halos above their heads.

"Arm your selves!" the Doctor yelled picking up a pipe, "All of you! Captain I think I can allow you to use you guns for once." The Doctor thought to add. Everyone pulled up and pipe and Jack held a pipe in one hand and his gun in the other. He shot the host right through the chest but nothing happened, he tried against but it didn't work, the host's seem to be defended against bullets. The Host threw the halo like a Frisbee towards him and Jack hit it away with the pipe. All the hosts threw their halos towards the group, and the halos were more like boomerang, coming back to hit the people. The Doctor just missed one and it scratched across his arm. He cried out in pain and Jack hand to jog towards the Timelord to hit another halo before he became a headless Doctor.

Another halo hit Mr Copper on the side and Rose on the leg. Bannakaffalatta threw his pipe down, "Bannakaffalatta stop. Bannakaffalatta _proud_." He was looking at Astrid as he spoke. "Bannakaffalatta Cyborg!" Bannakaffalatta pulled open his shirt and a light so bright flew out, hitting all the hosts. The hosts seemed to jerk around in the air before falling down to the engine. One of them fell at the start of the bridge with a bang.

"Electromagnetic pulse took out the robotics!" the Doctor realized, "Oh Bannakaffalatta that was _brilliant_!" the Doctor turned back to see the spiky man just as he collapsed, Rose gasped and climbed over the poor Cyborg. She moved away so to let Astrid reach him, she moved away so Astrid to jump over Bannakaffalatta so she could be near his face.

"He's used all his power!" Astrid gasped.

"Did good?" Bannakaffalatta asked hopefully.

"Did brilliantly," Astrid told him with certainty. "You saved our lives."

"Bannakaffalatta happy."

"We can re-charge you. Get you to a power point. Plug you in!"

Bannakaffalatta shook his head ever so slightly, "Too late."

"No, but...you gotta get me that drink remember?"

"Pretty girl." Bannakaffalatta smiled at Astrid before closing his eyes. Astrid closed her eyes trying not to cry. Rose reached out and rested a hand on Astrid's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. He was very brave." Astrid tried to close Bannakaffalatta's shirt but Mr Copper reached forward.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. The EMP transmitter," Mr Copper explained pulled a small silver tube out from the middle of Bannakaffalatta's stomach, "He's want us to use it. I used to sell these things. They'd always give me a bed for the night in the Cyborgs caravans. Good people Cyborgs. But if we can re-charge it we can use it as a weapon against the rest of the host. Bannakaffalatta might have saved us all." He was right so Astrid let him take it before closing his shirt.

"Do you think?" Rickston shouted out, he was pointing towards the other ledge. "Try telling _him_ that." Everyone turned around to see the last of the host slowly stand up and reached out for the Halo. "Use the EMP!"

"It's dead!" Mr Copper shouted looking at the tube frantically.

"Hold on!" the Doctor tried to shout to stop the Host as it advanced towards them, "Override, loophole! Security protocol 10," the host didn't stop, "666?"

"333?" Jack tried.

"482?"Rose called.

"21? 4? 5? 42?" the Host's arm moved back ready to throw the halo, "Err..._one_!" the host relaxed.

"Information: state request?"

"Good." The Doctor was shocked it worked and had to slow his hearts for a moment, "Right, yes...you've been ordered to kill the survivors, but _why_?"

"Information: no witnesses."

"But this ships gonna fall on the Earth and kill everyone. The human race has _nothing_ to do with this Titanic so that contravenes your orders yes?"

"Information: incorrect."

"But, why do you wanna destroy the Earth?"

"Information: it is the plan."

"What plan?"

"Information: protocol grants you only _three_ questions. These three questions have been used."

"Well you could have warned me!" The Doctor grumbled annoyed.

"Information: now you will die." The host moved its arm backwards to throw the halo; everyone tensed up and grabbed the pipes they'd dropped before. But before the Host could throw, a rope appeared around its chest, holding its arms together, not allowing it to throw the halo.

"You're coming with me." Foon told it.

The Doctor realized what she was gonna do and tried to run forward, but he was too late; Foon breathed in and jumped, pulling the host with her. "Noooooo!" the Doctor yelled bending down as if to catch her, but she'd gone too far. After a minute the Doctor stood up; the oncoming storm in his eyes once more, "No more."

"_**No more death. Not one **_**single **_**person."**_

Jack turned to the group. "Go." Rose pulled on Astrid's shoulder lightly and they moved to join Rickston, Mr Copper, Jack and the Doctor reaching them soon after.

The Doctor opened up the door and walked through. "Right, everyone go to reception one, once your there Mr Copper, Astrid you both have staff access to the computer. Try and find a way of transmitting an S.O.S. He turned to Astrid and gave her the EMP, "Astrid, you're in charge of _this_. Powered up it'll take out _all_ the host's within 50 yards but then it _needs_ 60 seconds to re charge got that?" Astrid nodded and the Doctor turned to Rose. "Rose, you're in charge of _this_." He held out the sonic and Rose took it. "Already set for the doors. You lose it you owe me a new one. Go open the next door." Rose nodded and ran past the group. "Rickston just...try not to be rude." Rickston frowned but the Doctor turned back to Mr Copper, "Mr Copper, you've been injured. Fix yourself up." He handed him a white first aid box with a red cross on it, "Astrid where are the power points?"

"Under the coms." The Doctor led her to it and bent underneath one; the Doctor took the EMP from her and rested it about 2 inches from a round circle under the coms.

"When it's ready the blue light comes on there." The Doctor explained pointing at the small bulb where a light should be and he let her take hold of it.

"Doctor, what about me?" Jack asked from behind them, the Doctor stood and turned to Jack.

"You're coming with me. Have you still got the 'invisible key'?" Jack touched around his neck as if he wasn't sure but shook his head, "Rose!" the Doctor called and Rose turned around to see what he wanted, "Have you still got the 'invisible key'?"

"_Forgot I had that on." _Rose touched her chest where it lay, "Yeah, why?"

"For Jack." The Doctor said, Rose pulled it off from around her neck and re joined them giving Jack the key.

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

"Going down to deck 31." The Doctor told her, "Look after everyone else. We'll be back." The suddenly room jerked them to the side throwing everyone body at the wall or the floor. The Doctor got up and ran to the com, "Midshipman Frame, you still with us?"

"It's the Engines sir. It's the final phase. There's nothing more I can do. We've only got eight minutes left." Frame replied, sounding as if he'd given up.

"Don't worry I'll get there."

"But the bridge is seal off!"

"Yeah, yeah. Working on it. I'll get there." The Doctor replied with certainty. _**"Not sure how just yet, but I will." **_The blue light came up on the EMP and Astrid stood up. "It's done?" the Doctor asked, Astrid nodded.

Everyone grouped together and the Doctor turned towards them, "Rose look after everyone, everyone look after Rose." The large group nodded and the Doctor and Jack turned to leave.

"Oi, be careful!" Rose called anxiously.

"Always am!" the men replied simultaneously, "Jinx!" Jack said to the Doctor, who rolled him eyes. They ran back across the bridge and into the other room, they stopped as hosts came out of the shadows towards them and Jack stayed still hoping the host wouldn't see him. _**"Great."**_ The Doctor grabbed hold of a frying pan as the hosts lifted their arms towards the halos. "Wait, wait, wait! Security protocol 1! _One_, you hear that _one_!" The hosts relaxed and waited, "Ok. Good, that gives me three questions, three questions to save my life. Am I right?"

"Information: correct."

"_**Oh blimey!"**_

"No, no! That wasn't one. I didn't mean it, that's not fair! Can I start again?"

"Information: no."

"_**Doctor! You idiot, stop asking un-needed questions!"**_

"No, no, no!" the Doctor yelled annoyed, "That wasn't a question either. _Blimey_. One question left."

"_**One question to save my life and everyone else's lives on the ship and the planet below. No pressure."**_

"One question...so, you've been given orders to kill the survivors _but_," he added before the host answered him, "Survivors must be passengers or staff but not me. I'm not a passenger or staff. Go on, scan me. You must have bio records or something. Not such person on board," one of the hosts looked the Doctor up and down, "I don't exist. _Therefore_, you can't kill me, therefore I'm a stowaway, and stowaways should be arrested and taken to the nearest figure of authority." The Doctor threw down the frying pan and walked towards one host till he was nose to nose, "And I _recon_ the nearest figure of authority is on deck 31. Final question, am I right?"

"Information: correct."

"_**I knew it! Oh I get to say it!"**_

"Brilliant. Take me to your leader." The Doctor grinned.

"_**He's always wanted to say that hasn't he?"**_

"I've always wanted to say that." Jack smirked as the Doctor said that line. The host led the Doctor off and Jack followed silently behind him.

***************************DOCTOR WHO*****************************

Rose got the next door opened and they all ran through, three hosts were in the other room and they all took their halos off, "Astrid!" Astrid held out the EMP and pressed the button. A blue light flew out of it hitting all the hosts; they fell to the floor dead the halos still enclosed in their hands, "YES!" Everyone shouted at once hugging each other. All excited about it working. They waited a minute to be sure the EMP was re-charged before rushing off to the next door.

"Come on." Rose said, they ran once more to the next door and Rose opened it up. "The reception!" She exclaimed happily until she noticed the host's pulling off their halos. She quickly moved out of the way to let everyone else into the room and Astrid immediately used the EMP and the host twitched for a moment before falling to the floor. Rose set to action immediately putting on her 'Captain' voice, that's what Ianto had called it. "Rickston," Rose said turning to the man and held out the sonic, "Seal the doors with this, you just need press this button." Rose pointed to the right button, "Got it?" Rickston nodded and took the sonic going to the doors. "Mr Copper keep an eye on the host, if they wake...you know, Astrid with me." Astrid gave Mr Copper the EMP as followed Rose to the computer. "Do you know how to use this? I 'avn't got a clue, never very good with computers." Astrid nodded and began typing.

She got frustrated and hit the keyboard, "It's not working the computer is offline."

"_Great...what do we do? What would the Doctor do? Or Jack? Use the sonic to see if that works on the computer, but I don't know what setting the Doctor puts the sonic onto! I _need _him to teach me how to use that _thing_."_

"What do we do?" Astrid exclaimed in annoyance and fear.

"The Doctor and Jack are together and they are brilliant alone but _perfect _together. They'll find a way." Rose told her looking almost sure about it. _"They will. Those two men are _fantastic_!"_

***************************DOCTOR WHO*****************************

The host led the Doctor through the corridors and down some stairs until they reached a room. Enormous laboratory looking room, looking up the Doctor couldn't see the roof, but could see fire. Just large bursts around and above, not spreading. Around them were parts of hosts and some full bodies, not working; "Now that is what you call a fixer upper." The Doctor told them as he looked around. Jack stepped back slowly and stood quietly by the wall, "Go on them. This ultimate authority of yours. Who is it?" Jack sure one of the host's press a button on a small pole and in front of the Doctor a door slid open and smoke flew out, "Oh that's clever. That's a top of the art impact chamber. Indestructible, you could survive anything in there," The Doctor was saying, from out the room rolled a red cart, wires and tubes going inside. The glass at the top had a head. A bald man's head attached to the tubes and wires. One of his eyes was Smokey and glassy. "A super nova. Or a ship wreck. Only one person could have the power and the money to hide themselves on board like this and I should know because…"

"My name is Max." the head said smiling, Max. His golden tooth twinkled as he smiled.

"_**No way, did the tooth **_**really **_**just do that?"**_

"It really does that?" the Doctor asked and Jack wondered if the man could hear his thoughts.

"Who is this?" Max demanded ignoring the Doctor's question.

"I'm the Doctor. Hello." The Doctor told him grinning, Max just frowned back at the Doctor.

"Information: stowaway." One of the hosts told Max.

"Kill him." Max ordered, he began to back away and the host turned to him.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, but you can't! Not now, come on. Max." the Doctor said his name like Max was an old friend of his, "You're giving me so much good material, like…how to get a_head_ in business."

"_**I so hope Jack's listening to this!"**_

Jack grinned at the Doctor's stupid joke, "See head, head." He nodded towards Max with a grin; none of the hosts or Max reacted. "Head in…no?" the Doctor asked disappointed, he glanced towards Jack who just rose an amused eyebrow at the man. The Doctor turned back to Max as the cyborg rolled forward and laughed, his laugh sounded faked as he spoke.

"Oh, the office joker. I like a funny man. No one's been...funny with me for _years_."

"I can't think why." The Doctor mused.

"176 years of running the company have taken their toll." Max told explained.

"Yeah, but nice wheels." The Doctor told him scratching the back of his head causally.

"_**Wouldn't want them for myself personally."**_

"No. A life support system. In a society that _despises_ Cyborgs. I've had to hide away for _years_." Max told him obviously not happy about it. "Running the company by hologram." Max's frown deepened suddenly, "Host, situation report?"

"Information: Titanic is still in orbit." One of the hosts replied, Max looked absolutely furious.

"_**That does happen to be a good thing."**___Jack took Max's distraction to sneak behind him and the host, as soon as he was out of their sight he walked more casually but staying into the shadows. The rest of the room was much the same but saw mores hosts, dead ones and random box's and carts. Jack made sure to listen to the Doctor and Max.

"Let me see." Max moved forward, he was about to run over the Doctor when the Timelord stepped away quickly, "It should have crashed by now. What's gone wrong?" Max went right to the bars that looked down on the engines and the Doctor walked over to stand never to the cyborg. "The engines are still _running_! They should have stopped!"

"When they do the Earth gets roasted, I don't understand?" the Doctor asked hoping Max will explain. "What's the Earth got to do with it?"

"This _interview_ in terminated!" Max spun around and put the back of his cart to the Doctor.

"No, no, no!" the Doctor shouted trying to stop Max, "Hold on, hold on, hold on!" the Doctor ran around to face Max and held up his hands. "Wait, wait, wait, wait! I can work it out. It's like a task I'm you apprentice, just watch me." The Doctor winked at Max, "So business is failing and you wreck the ship so that makes things even worse...Oh yes! No..." the Doctor paused unsure, "_Yeees_. The business isn't failing, it's _failed_. Past tense." The Doctor clarified and knew he got it when Max frowned.

"My own board voted me out." Max admitted, "Stabbed me in the back."

"If you had one." The Doctor said still hoping Jack was listening. Unknown to the Timelord, Jack was shaking his head in amusement. "So, you destroy the ship. Wipe out any survivors just encase anyone's _rumbled_ you and the board find their shares halved in value." The Doctor's eyes widened as he realized, "Oh, but that's not enough." Max shook his head.

"_**His head might fall off if he does that too much."**_

"No...Because if a Max Capricorn ship hits the Earth it destroy and _entire_ planet, outrage back home, _scandal_. The business is wiped out."

"_**Fuck, I need to do **_**something**_**, stop Max obviously but how...if he's dead the host won't be able to listen to him and might go to the next highest authority. Hopefully me or the Doctor. But how do I kill him?"**_

Max nodded and rolled towards the Doctor as he continued, "And the _whole_ board thrown in jail for _mass murder_." Max sounded completely insane as he said the last two words. And both the Doctor and Jack believed he is insane. They both felt so angry and Jack thought harder for a way, _any_ way to kill the man.

"_**Shoot through that glass? I could do that...the Doctor won't be happy but it'll work."**_ Jack pulled out his gun and checked the ammo. Two bullets left, Jack searched for some more ammo but found none. _**"What if it doesn't work, I need a plan B!"**_

"While you sit there safe inside the impact chamber." The Doctor continued, pointing towards the chamber.

"I have men, waiting to retrieve me from the ruins and enough off world accounts to retire me to the beaches of Penhaxico 2. Where the ladies, so I'm told, are very fond of _metal_."

The Doctor felt completely outraged, "So that's the plan? A _retirement plan_? 2 thousand people on this ship. 6 _billion_ underneath us." If Max had shoulders he would have shrugged, "All of them slaughtered and _why_? Because Max Capricorn is a loser!"

Max's smiled faded. "I never lose!" Max sounded sure of that.

"_**You about to lose mate, when the Doctor's through with you."**_

"You can't even sink the _Titanic_!" The Doctor yelled livid, Jack smirked. _**"The oncoming storm."**_

"Oh but I can Doctor!" Jack smirk fell at Max's words, "I can cancel the engines from _here_!" all around them alarms went off loudly. The room jerked, back in the reception the whole room was worse, it was an Earthquake going off under their feet.

"Hold on!" Rose warned everyone.

"Host hold him!" Max ordered two hosts grabbed the Doctor's arms stopping the Timelord from moving. _**"Come on Jack!"**_

Jack stiffened; he looked around frantically searching for a way to help. "Not so clever now Doctor, shame we couldn't work together. You're rather good." Jack ran over to the other side to see if there was anything he could use, He grinned when he saw it. "All that banter yet not a word wasted. Time for me to retire. The Titanic is falling, the _sky_ will burn. Let the Christmas inferno commence. Oh and Host. Kill him." One of the hosts pulled off the halo and got ready to fling it at the Doctor.

"Don't you dare!" Jack yelled pressed the trigger on his gun, it hit the glass but bounced off, Jack tried again this time aiming at the engine of the cart. It didn't work, Max just frowned and looked at Jack in confusion. Jack sighed, _**"Didn't think it'd work."**_ Jack pressed down on the accelerator and the Doctor realized what Jack trying to do.

"Jack!" the Doctor yelled begging the man to be careful. Jack hit into Max but the cyborg didn't move just stared at Jack with some confusion and determination. Jack felt Max pushing onto him. All the wheels skidding and the Doctor struggled trying to pulled out the host's grip but they were too strong. _**"Jack! You can't do it! Please!" **_The host that already had the Halo off threw it towards Jack, Jack flinched and the halo just missed his arm.

Jack realized he needed more power, and that might not give him enough time to jump out. _**"Great, let's hope I find a way out of there."**_ Jack looked at the Doctor hoping this wasn't their final goodbye. The Doctor had also realized what Jack was gonna do and shook his head. _**"No! Jack! No!"**_ The men stared at each other for a minute.

"I'll be back." Jack shouted with a wink before making the truck lift pick up Max and Jack pressed harder on the accelerator pushing himself and Max through the gate and down to the engine.

"_Jack_!" the Doctor screamed finally pulling out the host's grip and he ran to the edge. He was too late; the truck lift was gone into the fire, along with Jack.


	57. Voyage Of The Damned 4

The Doctor stared down into the engine as if doing that would bring Jack back. _**"Jack...Jack...How's he gonna get out of that...is he gonna burn...**_**Forever**_**? Maybe he'll make his way back up. Please come back Jack, please..." **_The Titanic was falling; it lent forward the nose leaning down. Falling towards the Earth.

Rose fell onto Rickston and Mr Copper. Astrid fell into her. They all held onto the desk and each other. _"Come on Doctor! Jack! Save us!"_

The Doctor walked mournfully towards the hosts, somehow keeping his balance in the tipped ship even with explosions going off behind him, he held out his arms and clicked his fingers. Two hosts grabbed hold of his arms and pulled him up, high and as fast as they could. It felt wonderful, flying with Angels, but the Doctor didn't care, he just looked up hoping it was the bridge above them. They reached the ceiling and the host's hit through the ceiling, flying until they were high enough for the Doctor to crawl out the hole into the bridge. "Deadlock broken." A voice said over Midshipman Frame's scream.

The Doctor climbed up and looked at Frame, "Ah, Midshipman Frame, at last!" the Doctor greeted.

"Um...but, but the host?" Frame asked pointing at the top half of a host.

"Controller dead they revert to the next highest authority. Which is me." the Doctor told Frame with a grin but no happiness in it. The Doctor looked down at the controls already knowing what to do.

"There's nothing we can do." Frame told the Doctor, "There's no power. The ships gone on fault-"

"What's your first name?" the Doctor wanted to know.

Frame looked confused but answered, "Alonzo."

The Doctor paused and looked at Alonzo a slight bit of happiness in his eyes. "You're _kidding_ me?"

Alonzo shook his head. "Why?"

"_**That is **_**brilliant**_** I wish Rose or Jack could hear that!"**_

"There's something else I've always wanted to say. Allons-y Alonzo!" the Doctor yelled before spinning the steering wheel. The ship was moving so fast, falling front first through the atmosphere towards the Earth. They could feel the fire on the outside of the Titanic. The Doctor frantically spun the wheel while Alonzo watched helplessly. Out the window the Earth was getting closer and closer, Rose hung onto the sonic with her life. Something beeped loudly getting they're attention. The Doctor used his foot to press a button, on the screen it came up with the impact zone. "_**Buckingham Plaice are you **_**serious**_**?"**_ the Doctor sighed and picked up the phone, "Hello, yes? Could you get me Buckingham Plaice please?" he asked into the phone, the people on the other end patched him through immediately, "Listen to me, security code 7 7 1. Now get out of there!" he put down the phone and concentrated to steering the ship. They flew down past the clouds as soon as the plaice was in sight a voice told him the engines were active, the Doctor pulled back on the wheel desperately. The ship slowly tipped upwards, the Doctor pulled further back and they only _just_ missed Buckingham Plaice by _inches_. The Titanic faced upwards flying back into the sky, into space and the Doctor relaxed, behind him Alonzo fell onto the floor, mostly from shock.

"Yes!" Rose laughed; she _knew_ the Doctor would do it. She turned and hugged the group tightly. "I knew he'd do it! The Doctor is _brilliant_!"

The Doctor laughed as they made it past the atmosphere once more into space. Putting it on auto drive the Doctor slid down to sit next to Alonzo who was looking at him questioningly, "Used the heat of re entry to fire up the secondary storm drive." Alonzo looked very impressed, "Unsinkable that's me."

"I can't believe it. We made it." Alonzo laughed happily.

"Not all of us," the Doctor said, his voice heartbreaking. He thought of the Van Hoff's but his thought mostly fell to Jack his Best Friend. _**"I never told him. Maybe he got on, maybe the...stop getting your hopes up Doctor."**_

"I better tell Rose." The Doctor sighed pulling himself up before helping Alonzo, "Are you alright?" The Doctor noticed Alonzo was holding his side tightly as if he was in pain.

"I'm fine." Alonzo insisted.

"No, what is it?" Alonzo reluctantly moved his arm away from his stomach and the Doctor saw the blood.

"The Captain shot me."

The Doctor grimaced. "Mr Copper should still have the first aid kit. Come on." He pushed the lever to open the main door and they walked together towards the reception.

They made it and he saw the group sitting together waiting. Rose ran over and pulled him into a tight hug. The Doctor hugged back glad to feel her safe. She pulled away slightly and looked around surprised they hadn't pulled into a three way hug, "Where Jack?" The Doctor shook his head and Rose frowned.

"_**He was wearing the Vortex Manipulator, when we get to the TARDIS maybe I could use that. Control it from the TARDIS, bring him back!"**_

They reached the reception, everyone was sitting together quietly waiting, Rose was grinning like a mad woman and if possible the grin widened as she saw the Doctor. Standing up she ran over and hugged him tightly, the Doctor never wanted her to let go. But after a moment she did and looked around, "Where's Jack?" she looked at the Doctor his face still close.

The Doctor shook his head slowly, "He fell."

"Fell where? He'll come back. He _always_ comes back. He _has_ to. What about the Vortex Manipulator can't he...?" Rose left the question hanging in the air. "But it was offline. It wasn't working was it?" Rose's shoulders sagged and she seemed to give up. The Doctor pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head as she cried into his chest. He wanted to tell her his idea about the Vortex Manipulator but he couldn't give her hope and then let her be disappointed.

"_**She's in enough pain. I want to fix it. Stop her pain...I hope I can."**_

"He can't be!" the Rose yelled into the Doctor's shoulder as he held her to him. She sounded as if she was about to break down. Rose's legs buckled and she would have fallen if not for the Doctor's arms around her. The Doctor sat down and pulled Rose onto his lap still crying for her best friend. _"Jack! He can't be gone, no, no, no! Please God _no_!"_ The Doctor struggled not follow Rose into her break down and had to blink away his tears. "Can't I do it again?" Rose asked, "I could bring his life back?"

The Doctor shook his head, "It's too dangerous. If I hadn't taken it out of you, you would be dead, and I might not be able to do it again."

"But...he was my_ Best _Friend." Rose admitted. She loved Jack in a different way to loving the Doctor.

"I know, I know." The Doctor said in a soothing voice, "He was mine too." The Doctor added quietly but Rose still heard it.

The other people in the room wondered what they were on about but managed to keep silent letting the couple have their time alone.

There was a noise like someone jumping and falling followed by a groan, it came from across the room and everyone looked towards it. Jack was leaning into the wall holding his head in his hands, "I _really _hate travelling that way. How did I manage it before I met you...?" Jack looked towards the Doctor who was gapping at him. It took Jack a moment to realize that everyone in the room was staring at him. "What?"

"J...Jack?" Rose asked. Jack nodded looking confused, "_Captain _Jack _Harkness_?" Rose asked again, Jack nodded once more before he realized why they were shocked at his arrival.

"_**They thought I died. Forever...or I was stuck down there. God."**_

"It's me. I told I'd be back didn't I?" Jack told them, the couple pulled themselves off the floor and rushed at Jack hugging him tightly. Jack laughed and hugged back, "I _always_ survive."

"_He's alive! Jack he made it. He's _impossible_, he incredible!"_

"_**How the heck did he do that? He just **_**can't**_** die. Wow."**_

"How?" the Doctor asked, pulling away slightly but keeping his hands on his shoulders, Rose pulled away but held onto Jacks arm thinking she must look like a limpet but didn't really care, neither of them wanted to let go of the _impossible _man.

Jack tapped the Vortex Manipulator, "Before I reached the engines this came on. I just pressed the button not caring where I ended. Almost got squished by a T-Rex." Jack chuckled at the shocked looks of everyone in the room, "But then it caught my scent so got chased through a jungle. Eventually made the vortex manipulator take me away, ended up in Scotland 2085. Then made my way here...slightly later than intended judging by your faces." He touched Rose's cheek wiping away a stray tear, "Then I got hugged almost to death by a Timelord and his human Lover." He winked at them both grinning.

The Doctor pulled away from Jack suddenly embarrassed. "Ah. Good, can't change the Time lines then...the Face of Boe dying before he's meant." Rose looked shocked at that new bit of information but quickly stored it away to ask later when she saw the look of disappointment and hurt flash in Jacks eyes, but the Ex-time agent quickly hid it and tried to look nonchalant, failing slightly.

"_**He was only upset because I could have changed the Timelines! **_**Great**_**, there I am thinking he **_**cared**_**. Won't make that mistake again."**_

"Oi!" Rose shouted pulling away from Jack so she could reach the Doctor and slap his arm, the Doctor was glad it wasn't his face. "Don't you _dare_ hide your feeling _again_ you...you..." Rose paused looking for the right word, "_Space Man_!" All the men in the room and Astrid cocked their eyebrows at the angry woman. "Just a few minutes ago _you_ said, and he's your Best Friend too!"

"_**He said that?"**___Jack grinned, feeling suddenly ecstatic, "Did you _really_?"  
"I...I may have said _something_ along those lines...ish...maybe. I don't think I said _best_ but I guess I _may_ have said _friend_...maybe, sort of." the Doctor babbled embarrassed.  
Jack grinned widely seeing through the Doctors babble. The Ex Time agent pulled the shocked Timelord into another hug and kissed him on the lips forcing his tongue into the Doctor's mouth. The Doctor pulled away looking at Jack, eyes wide and shocked. Rose seemed to find the scene hilarious while everyone else in the room was still perplexed.

The Doctor looked at Rose as if looking for help, he opened and closed his mouth for a moment and Rose thought he looked like a fish doing that. He eventually found words and directed them at Rose. "Oi. Rose you're meant to be angry at Jack."

Rose shook her head not trusting her voice just yet knowing if she opened her mouth she'd just start laughing again. "Right, I better go and make sure everything's ok." Alonzo finally spoke. Jack noticed the man he hadn't seen him before and couldn't help but notice how good-looking the man is. Jack pulled out Rose's grip on his arm and walked to the man grabbed his hand to shake.

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Alonzo Frame."

"_Pleasure_ to meet you Alonzo Frame." Jack said with a grin, saying Alonzo's name huskily.

"_Jack_." The Doctor told the man off, finally over the shock.

"He never lets me say hello to anyone. Between you and me, I think he wants me for himself." Jack told Alonzo with a wink, still holding his hand.

Alonzo flushed and gestured towards the door, "R...right, I better..." Jack let go of his hand allowing him to go and re-joined the Doctor and Rose. Rose was still smiling and the Doctor couldn't stop his own lips turning upwards. Rickston picked up a chair and sat down. The travellers all pulled up their own chairs and sat in a small circle. Mr Copper lent backwards on the desk and Astrid stood awkwardly in the corner of the room until the Doctor beckoned her over and moved his chair over to let her sit between him and Jack. They didn't say much just relaxed in each other's company. In which Jack's phone rang, just Ianto telling him that the TARDIS was in Scotland and gave him the co-ordinates.

"_I can't wait to get back there. Relax for a few days, that year was hard enough plus this...a Jack I'm so glad he's alive."_

Soon enough Alonzo came back into the room; he looked like he'd clean himself up a bit but was still limping in pain. "The engines are stabilised we're holding steady 'til we get help and I've sent the S.O.S." the Travellers and Astrid stood up and joined Mr Copper leaning against the desk, "The rescue ship should be here in 20 minutes, and they're digging out the records of Max Capricorn." Alonzo explained with a smile, "Should be quite a story."

"I bet." Jack said quietly. _**"That basted. Deserves to die."**_

"They...want to talk to all of us I suppose?" Mr Copper asked.

"I would think so yeah." Alonzo nodded before walking over to sit down and relax his aching side. Mr Copper joined the travellers.

"I think a few inconvenient truths may come to light tonight. But still...it's my own fault, and twenty years in jail is better than dying." The travellers nodded agreeing with the man.

"_**Anything's better than dying. Apart from **_**never**_** dying. But I guess it's not as bed when the Doctors gonna live as long as me. Or maybe I live past the Doctor. That'll be a new one."**_

Rickston walked over and stood in front of the Doctor. "Doctor, Jack, Rose. I never said...Thank you!" Rickston hugged the Doctor first and the Timelord looked surprised but hugged him back and Rickston moved to hug both Rose and Jack. When he pulled away he smiled, "The funny thing is, _I said_ Max Capricorn was falling apart, just before the crash. I sold _all_ my shares, transferred them to his _rivals_. It's made me rich! What do you think of that?"

"Why get on a _Max Capricorn_ ship if you think it's falling apart? You idiot." Rose asked.

Before Rickston could answer his phone rung and he quickly answered walking away from them, "How did you survive Jack?" Mr Copper suddenly asked, thinking that earlier Jack wasn't making much sense to him at least.

Jack held out the Vortex Manipulator, "It 'hops' you from one place to another, it wasn't working at first but as I neared the engines it came on. So I hoped from here to different places." Mr Copper nodded in understanding.

"We were just about to go home with it." The Doctor told the man, "I think you deserve to come down to Earth." Mr Copper eyes widened in surprise but he smiled, Jack set the Co-ordinates and Rose took hold of Jacks arm with the Doctor and Mr Copper readying herself for the horrid feeling. They turned to Alonzo who gave them a quick salute. The Doctor and Jack returned the salute just before Jack pressed the button for them to go, landed back on Earth on a cold icy field with the TARDIS in the distance and the city the other way.

All of them groaned in pain and held their heads, "Ow, that's a bit worse than the Titanic teleports."

"What do you know about Earth?" Jack asked as they started walking towards the TARDIS.

"Well Great Britain is part of Europe yes?" Mr Copper asked and the travellers nodded, "And just across the British channel you've got Great France and Great Germany."

"No, no. It's _just_ France and Germany." The Doctor corrected him, "_Only_ Britain's great."

"I _gotta_ agree with that." Rose nodded grinning.

"And they're all at war with the continent of Ham Erica?"

"America." Rose corrected him as the Doctor answered.

"No, not yet...well," the Doctor paused not sure how to answer that one.

"No completely. Arguable." Jack finished for him, "But anyone with an accent similar to mine is American, normally nice enough people." Mr Copper nodded trying to take it all in. They reached the TARDIS and the Doctor tapped it on the side.

"There she is."

"What a brilliant old girl." Rose lent against the door glad to just be _near _to the TARDIS, and turned to Mr Copper.

"You know, between us four, I don't even think _this_ snow is real. I think it's from the Titanic entering the atmosphere." Mr Copper told them looking up into the sky as if looking for the Titanic.

"Yeah, maybe we'll get really snow one day on Christmas." The Doctor said thinking of the past Christmases and the fake snow.

"_Ash from the Sycorax ship, snow from the TARDIS and now the Titanic. What next..."?"_

"We could go to a cold planet?" Rose offered, "I just need to remember my coat." Jack smirked at Rose and noticed she was shivering in her dress. Jack caught the Doctor's eye and pointed it out, the Doctor smiled and pulled his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders. Rose smiled in thanks relaxing into the warm jacket.

"I suppose you'll be off then?" Mr Copper asked. The trio nodded and looked into the sky, all that space still waiting to be explored. "And what about me?"

The trio knew what the man was hinting at but choose not to approach it, "Gimmie that credit card?" the Doctor said holding out his hand remembering Mr Copper spoke about a credit card before on Earth.

"Oh, it's just a bit of cash, spending money. It's all done by computer; I didn't really know the currency so I thought a...million might cover it." The trio gasped at the new revelation.

"_Pounds_?" all three of them asked at once.

"Is that enough for trinkets?"

"Mr Copper, I million pounds is worth..._50_ million credits." The Doctor explained, Rose briefly wondered how many pounds in a credit but choose not to do the maths.

"How much?" Mr Copper didn't seem to believe his ears.

"5 million and..." the Doctor quickly worked it out, "56."

Mr Copper blinked a lot, trying to blink away his joyful tears, "I've got _money_." The Doctor handed the man back the credit card, "Oh my word. Oh may Goodness me! I...Yeah-Haaaa!" Mr Copper shouted to the world around him, shouting in joy.

"Be careful alright?" the Doctor told him.

"Don't go telling people about Evil Santa and his wife Mary." Rose told him grinning at the thought.

"Just have a brilliant life Mr Copper." Jack told him.

"But I can have a _house_. A _proper_ house, with a garden and a..._door_!" Mr Copper was getting so happy, "I'll make you three proud I promise." He turned around to walk away still talking, "And I can have a kitchen with chairs and blades and..."

"Where are you going?" Jack called as the Doctor went to open up the TARDIS.

"I have _no_ idea!" Mr Copper shouted back.

The Doctor opened up the TARDIS and let his friends go in first before going inside himself, "Can we just relax in the TARDIS for a couple of days?" Rose asked._"We didn't really get much time to relax after that year that never was."_

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded agreeing that it was needed; he took the TARDIS into the vortex as Rose left to get changed.


	58. Partners in Crime 1

AN: I know, I know. I'm sorry, really! Sorry! Been _really_ busy, had a sixth form induction day today too...I don't think I'm gonna update until Thursday/Friday in England, if not then it won't be until Monday.

Torchwood is coming back! 8th July in America on Starz. 14th July in England on BBC 1. (I'm most likely the last to know but oh well!) I'm really excited and none of my friends are interested.

They'd been relaxing for a few days now, all three of them felt more relaxed and energetic than they had in a long time and were now back on Earth investigating an 'Adipose Industries.' Something about _fat_ pills, the Doctor said the TARDIS detected something alien. So there the three of them were, in front of a huge skyscraper, the adipose industries. The trio went around to the back of the building, finding a fire exit; the Doctor used the sonic to open the door up without an alarm going off. The inside sparked before the door swung open allowing entrance. They walked through the dark, damp corridor; a guard was walking the other way and looked at the trio waiting for an explanation to why they were there, the Doctor pulled out the Physic paper, "TARDIS industries: Health and Safety." The Doctor spoke showing the man the physic paper; he nodded and continued walking past them.

"We need one of them, _each_." Jack commented.

"And a Sonic screwdriver!" Rose added. The humans both looked at the Doctor hopefully, he just shrugged.

"I guess so."

"I think a sonic lipstick would be cool." Rose mused, the men both cocked and eyebrow. "Sarah-Jane has one."

"You saw Sarah-Jane?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, beginning of the year. We went to get sorted and work out what you meant by 'use the countdown and a gun as an excuse' or whatever you said." Rose explained, "Then we travelled around the world."

"How'd she get a _sonic_ lipstick?" the Doctor asked.

"K-9 made it for her."

"Are you talking about Sarah-Jane Smith?" the couple nodded at Jack's question, "She's _good_. I've been watching her work, stopping Aliens in London, with her son Luke-created from the Bane and his friends. Not sure of their names."

"Clyde, Rani and Maria." Rose told him.

The Doctor frowned. _**"They know more about Sarah than I do. She's **_**my**_** friend."**_ Jack just resisted a chuckle when he realized how childish he sounded even to himself, "We should go visit them soon." Rose and Jack nodded in agreement.

They reached the room holding the camera and watched. There was a small group of people in the room. A well made up woman in a female suit was standing on the stage in front of a screen saying 'Adipose industries' in large letters and a circle around the word Adipose; her voice was posh and hard. "Adipose industries, the 21st century way to lose weight, no exercise, no diet, no sold out signs. Just lifelong freedom from _fat_, the holy grail of the modern age and here it is." She lifted her hand but from the back neither of the humans could see what she was holding, but the Doctor with his sharp eyes would see her holding a small red and white pill. "You just take _one_ capsule. One capsule, _once_ a day for three weeks, and the fat as they say,"

"The fat just walks away." A voice said around the room, the screen at the front had the same motto on the bottom of the screen.

"_The fat just walks away, mum would _love_ that. But I guess you lose enough weight with the Doctor. Running as much as we do."_

"Excuse me Miss Foster?" someone called out, from the back the trio could only see curly dark hair. Miss Foster turned to look at her, "I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent for the observer. There are a thousand diet pills on the market, how do we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?"

"Oh Penny, if cynicism burnt off carioles, we'd all be as thin as rakes. But if you want the science here it is," Miss Foster gestured behind her and the screen changed to show an image of the human body. The science went straight over Rose's head but she nudged the Doctor when another man came into the room.

The Doctor showed him the physic paper, "Health and Safety...film department." The man nodded and soon enough left the room, they turned back to Miss Foster as she started speaking again.

"100 percent legal. 100 percent effective."

"_This sounds pretty good, too good to be true most likely."_

"But can I just ask," Penny spoke up again, "How many people have used the pills to date?"

"We've already got over one _million_ customers within the greater London area _alone_." Miss Foster explained, "From next week, we start rolling out worldwide. The future starts here. And Britain _will_ be thin." It was obvious Miss foster had finished and the screen behind her fell completely black. Every got up and started leaving so the trio left as well. They went a different way to the way they can, so they made it into the office.

"What do we need to do Doctor?" Rose asked.

"We can find out some people that use the pill and interview them. Find out _something_." The Doctor explained.

"So we _don't_ know what we looking for?" Jack asked in a teasing voice and the Doctor shrugged.

"Do we ever?" They made it into the office and the Doctor pulled them in to sit with a lady who was talking on a Bluetooth, on her own in the booth.

"TARDIS industries, health and safety." The Doctor whispered to her showing the physic paper. She turned to look at them and checked the Doctor out looking him up and down. "Just want to ask some questions." The Doctor added once he had her attention, she nodded waiting for his questions, "Good well, this pills how many do you get in a box?"

"You get 21 days worth of pills and an information pack. Also this comes free," she handed the Doctor a small box; he opened it and pulled out a necklace with a small pill shaped pendant attached. "It's made of 18 carat gold and it's yours for free." She explained. Both Rose and Jack could see the Doctor trying to resist the urge to pull out the sonic and scan it.

"Can we have a list of all your customers, if so could you print it off for us please?" Rose asked as politely as she could.

"Of course," she smiled at the group and turned to her computer.

"And that's the printer over there?" The Doctor asked standing up and gesturing towards it, the lady stood and looked at where the Doctor was looking.

"Yeah that's it." The both sat down and Rose stood.

"Will it have any paper?"

"Yep, janitor keeps it stocked." Rose nodded and sat down at her answer.

"Excuse me everyone one. Can I have your attention?" Miss Foster came into the room and spoke; the trio froze and glanced over the low wall as she walked into the middle of the room, she had two body guards standing behind and besides her. All the workers stood up and gave her their full attention. "On average you're each selling 40 Adipose packs a day." She told them as turned towards the trio, they quickly ducked so she didn't see them, "I want _100_ sales per person, per _day_ and if not, you'll be replaced. Because if anyone's good at trimming the fat it's _me_, now back to it." Miss Fostered turned and left the room as everyone turned back to work.

"Thanks then." The trio said at the same time and stood to leave, Jack and Rose both got out the block but the Doctor was pulled down, Rose turned to see what was up but Jack went to the printer. A red headed woman pulled something off the printer taking the trios sheet with her.

"Sorry red." Jack said, "I think something of mine is there, customer's names?" the woman turned to Jack and she seemed to look him over, Jack couldn't help preening slightly, after a moment the woman looked at what she took of the printer.

"Oh yeah, there's two." She laughed and handed Jack his sheet. "There you go." She had a London accent, but seemed to try and sound slightly posh.

"Thanks." Jack winked at her and she turned to leave the building.

The Doctor can out the box pulling Rose lightly with him, Jack cocked an eyebrow when he saw Rose's annoyed face. "The _cheek_ of that woman."

"She gave me her number." The Doctor explained to Jack

"_**Ahh, the perils of being in a relationship: no flirting allowed."**_ The Captain chuckled before handing the Doctor the sheet of paper. "I got that. More numbers for you." Jack teased; Rose rolled her eyes at him.

The Doctor ignored their teasing of each other in favour of looking at the sheet. "Right, Jack you go see the first one, Stacy Campbell. Rose and I'll go to Roger Davey. Not far from each other, meet you in the TARDIS?"

***********************DOCTOR WHO**********************

It had gotten dark since they entered Adipose industries but Jack could still see where he was going. Jack walked up the road and soon enough found the house he was looking for, it had a large garden with bushes surrounding the house, the ginger woman he saw earlier was walking up the walkway. Jack jogged forward so he joined her, "What are you doing here?" Jack asked immediately in his best 'Captain' voice. She stopped and looked around at Jack, it took her a moment but she recognized him.

"You stalking me or somethin'?"

Jack chuckled, "Sorry but no. Just from Adipose industries. I've come to interview Stacy Campbell."

"Me too." Donna told him with a frown.

"_**Excuse for every journalist and world-saver."**_

"Journalist?" Jack asked her curiously.

The ginger shrugged and admitted the truth. "Somthin' like that. You?"

"Something like that." Jack repeated her statement with a smirk; they reached, "Captain Jack Harkness." He held out his hands and she shook it.

"_Miss. _Donna Noble." Jack grinned at Donna's emphasis of 'miss.'

"_**Letting me know she's single. I've got **_**no**_** problem with that, and there's no Timelord around to tell me off for a bit of flirting."**_

"Nice to meet you Miss Donna Noble." Jack flashed his 'Captain Jack' grin and winked at her before reaching forwards and knocking on the door. A plumb woman wearing a purple jumper and holding up her curly brown long hair answered. "Stacy Campbell?" Jack asked.

Stacy let down her hair and lent against the door frame, "Who wants to know?"

"I'm Jack and this is Donna," Jack hated leaving out the Captain from his name, but he doubted Stacy would believe they were from adipose industries if he was a Captain, "We're from adipose industries." He added as an explanation.

Donna flashed a small card at Stacy; Jack assumed it was her driving license or something, but Donna hadn't given Stacy enough time to see it. _**"She good and I bet she works for Adipose industries as much as I do."**_

"And you're on the list of our valued customers." Donna put in as she put her card back in her jacket.

"Ah, come in." Stacy opened the door wider and moved back letting Jack and Donna inside. Stacy led them to the sitting room and they both sat down on the sofa while Stacy stood by a mirror doing her make-up and checking her hair.

"So how have the pills been?" Jack started.

"They've been _fantastic_." Stacy told them undoubtedly, "I started the pills on Thursday, 5 days later I've lost 11 pounds." Stacy gestured at herself as if to prove it.

Jack opened his mouth to make a flirting comment but Donna spoke before he could, "And no...side effects or anything?"

"No, I feel fantastic. It's a new lease of life. Now what do you think of these earrings?" Stacy moved back her hair so that Jack and Donna could see them. They hung down and were a dark purple. "Do they work?"

"Nice." Jack commented. _**"She defiantly likes purple."**_

"Yeah, lovely." Donna lied, Stacy didn't realize Donna was lying though and grinned turning back to the mirror. "Going on a date?"

"I'm doing the opposite. I'm dumping 'im. I can do better than 'im now." Stacy laughed and went towards the doorway, "Right, won't be long. If the taxi beeps gimmie a shout."

"Will do." Jack said as Stacy strode up the stairs.

"These pills seem pretty good." Donna commented to Jack who nodded in agreement.

"I should tell Gwen, apparently her mum always complains about her weight." Donna chuckled. The two found themselves in silence for a few minutes.

"Won't be long!" Stacy called down.

"That's alright." Donna shouted back, she absentmindedly pulled out a chain with an Adipose pill pendant attached, Jack recognised it from what the Doctor also got earlier. Donna held it up to look at it properly in the light.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Hmm? Oh this, I got it free from Adipose industries earlier." Donna told him with a shrug.

"A friend of mine got one too. He said he'd share, but I don't really believe him."

"A friend of yours?" Donna asked, seemingly just slightly curiously. But Jack detected a hint of true interest and _hope_? Donna distractedly twisted the pendant around.

"Yeah, just a couple of friends I...work with." Jack told her trying his best not to lie as he explained.

Before Donna could reply a noise was heard from upstairs, Stacy cried out in what sounded like fear, "You alright up there?" Donna called up frowning and she put them pendant back in her pocket.

"Yeah." Stacy shouted back, not sounding very sure of her answer.

"_**Doesn't sound good."**_ Jack stood up, "I'm just gonna see if she's alright." Jack told Donna.

"Wouldn't it be better if I go? She's in the bathroom, womanly things?" Donna told Jack.

"Both go." Jack offered and Donna nodded in agreement and Jack walked out the room with Donna follow and quickly located the stairs, opposite the front door. The walls were a purple colour and empty frames filled up the wall going up the stairs, Jack began walking up the stairs his hand ready to pull out a gun if needed.

"You alright?" Donna said as she followed Jack, Jack waved his free hand motioning for Donna to be quiet, she fell silent with a frown.

"Mind if I quickly use the loo?" Jack called up the stairs.

"Oh, you tell me to shh but you don't!" Donna yelled at Jack. Jack rolled his eyes, _**"I guess she was a bit of a loud mouth. She'd be good at telling the Doctor off."**_They reached the bathroom door and Jack gently knocked. "Are you alright in there Stacy? Just I need the loo." She didn't answer, but through the door Jack could hear her breathing heavily, as if she was scared "Stacy?" Jack almost shouted getting worried now. _**"Something's defiantly wrong."**_

"Help me! Oh My God help me!" Stacy shouted out, she sounded absolutely terrified.

Jack lightly pushed Donna out the way of the door and stepped back taking a hard kick the door, it flew open and Stacy was stood in the middle of the bathroom looking at them, almost begging for help before she screamed in fear and pain, exploding into 10 weird looking creatures. Some landed on the floor other crawled out from under her clothes. They all glanced up at Jack and Donna before jumping onto the bath and then the sink, climbing out the window. Jack was the first to get over his shook and stepped forward, quickly reaching forward grasping one around its waist holding it tightly as it struggled. It was soft, slimy and rubbery, like how Jack expected a Dolphin to feel like. But was quite cute and looked scared when it couldn't get out of Jack's grip. "Sorry little fella, but the Doc's gonna want to scan you." Jack muttered quietly to it before re joining a confused looking Donna.

"What the _hell_?" Donna shouted finally as the last creature-except the one in Jack's hand-jumped out the window.

"Come on." Jack quickly ran out the room, still holding the creature, they ran out the front door and looked around, a black van drove quickly past them before skidding around a corner._**"That van has something to do with it."**_ Jack turned to look at Donna, he couldn't ret-con her, he had none with him and the Doctor wouldn't let him anyway, "Don't worry about that. It'll be sorted out soon. If you know anyone on the pills...tell 'em to stop." With that Jack ran off down the road towards the TARDIS trying not to think of poor Stacy.

***********************DOCTOR WHO**********************

The Doctor and Rose made it to Roger's house; it was a nice big comfy looking place with a small front garden. The houses all down the street seemed very similar and made Rose think of Privet Drive from Harry Potter. The Doctor knocked on the door and a moment later a tall skinny man opened the door and looked at the couple in question.

"Mr Roger Davey." The Doctor started, "We're calling on behalf of Adipose industries." The Doctor held up the Physic paper and Roger squinted at it before the Doctor lowered it, "Just need to ask you a few questions."

"Of course, in you come." Roger stepped back and allowed the couple access, the Doctor walked straight into the sitting room.

Rose followed with an apologetic look to Roger and a stern one to the Doctor mouthing, 'Rude.' to the Doctor. The Doctor frowned wondering what he did that was rude.

Roger sat down on a little chair that Rose assumed was he sitting chair and Rose sat on the sofa as the Doctor paced back and forth. "How long have you been on the pills?" Rose asked.

"Two weeks now. I've lost 14 kilos."

"_**14 days, 14 kilos."**_ The Doctor realized and stopped pacing to look right at Roger, "That's the same amount every day." The Timelord stated looking at Roger for confirmation.

"1 kilo _exactly_. You wake up and it's disappeared over night." The Doctor nodded at the new information and paced back and forth for a moment longer, "Well technically speaking, it's gone by ten past 1 in the morning." The Doctor stopped pacing again and Rose starred.

"Ten past 1? Why _then_?" Rose asked.

"That's when I get woken up." Roger admitted, "Might as well weigh myself at the same time." The couple both raised an eyebrow, "It is driving me mad. 10 minutes past 1, _every_ night. _Bang_ on the dot, without fail, the bugler alarm goes off." The couple's eyebrows rose even higher.

"Shall we check it out?" the Doctor asked and Roger nodded pulling himself off the seat and the couple followed him through to the front garden. Roger pointed above the doorway, a small red box with a blue light shinning underneath.

"I've had experts in, I've had it replaced. I've _even _phoned watchdog. But10 past 1 in the morning, off it goes."

"No buglers?" the Doctor asked.

Roger shook his head, "Nope. I've given up looking."

"_**If nobodies getting in...Maybe **_**something**_** is getting out."**_

"Tell me Roger. Have you got a Cat flap?" Roger frowned at the Doctor but nodded and led them back through the house into the kitchen and gestured at the backdoor. Rose and the Doctor lay down to check it out while Roger stayed standing behind them.

"It was here when I brought the house. I've never bothered with it really. I'm not a cat person." Roger was telling them as the Doctor lifted the flap up with his sonic screwdriver and looked outside, the back garden looked well kept for.

"Nah, I've met cat people, your nothing like them." the Doctor mused and Rose laughed.

"He doesn't like cats either." Rose told Roger gesturing towards the Doctor, humour in her voice, "Ironic really. Day after I met him, he was looking through the cat flap in mums old flat."

"Is that what it is though?" Roger asked ignoring the couple's weirdness, "_Cats_ getting inside the house?"

"_At the _exact _same time every morning? Gone when he gets out of bed, I don't think so. But what's the Doctor getting at?"_

"Well...the thing about Cat flaps is, they don't just let things in. They let things out as well." The Doctor told them like that should make sense.

"D'you mean...?" Rose trailed off, unsure if she was right or not.

"Like they said...the fat just walks away." The Doctor let down the cat flap and stood up. "Well we better get going." The Doctor led them back to the front door and opened it himself, "Thanks for your help." He shook Roger's hand goodbye.

"I think we'd both say," Rose gestured at herself and the Doctor, "Leave the pills for a few days?" Rose suggested. Roger didn't get a chance to reply, something in the Doctor's pockets beeped and the Doctor pulled out a strange looking device, it was Y shaped with a red light in the middle and wires all around. He held it upside down and looked at it as it beeped at him.

"Gotta go! Sorry!" the Doctor rushed off and Rose quickly followed giving the shocked and confused Roger and small wave. She quickly caught up with the Timelord and he took her hand as they ran. After a minute the Doctor stopped suddenly jerking Rose to a stop before turning around; she looked at the Doctor questioningly as they stood in the middle of the road. The Doctor's devise seemed to go wrong and the Timelord hit it a few times before blowing on it. It seemed to work again because the Doctor took Rose's hand and ran. Following the strange device.

The Doctor ran into the road but a black van was coming towards them, it wouldn't stop and Rose had to quickly pull the Doctor backwards as the people in the van hit the horn loudly at them. The devise in the Doctor hand beeped again, "It's in the van!" the Doctor told Rose running after it.

"What's the van?" Rose shouted trying to keep up with the Doctor. He dashed around a corner, Rose followed but she almost bumped right into him when he stopped. The Doctor was hitting the device a few times but nothing happened, the beeping was getting lower and lower.

The Doctor sighed and turned around, back towards the TARDIS, "Let's hope Jack found something." The Doctor muttered putting the devise back in his pocket.

They soon made it back to the TARDIS to find Jack already standing by the controls. Jack turned to see them enter and grinned, "It's the _fat_!" he exclaimed.

"What is?" Rose asked sitting down on the chair and noticed a glass box was also on the chair. Inside Rose could see a strange tiny creature, white/grey in colour. It was looking up at Rose and waved. Rose waved back without thinking. The Doctor joined them and put his glasses on to study it.

The Doctor opened the box and pulled it out. He wasn't expecting it to be so slippery and dropped it back into the box. It hit the bottom with a small bump. "Sorry." The Doctor muttered sheepish, the creature stood up and seemed to rub its back and glare up at the Doctor. The Doctor quickly closed the box, "That's fat?" he asked Jack.

"_Yep_! The fat literally _walks_ away." Jack's grin faded, "Stacy, she turned into about 10 of those."

"Turning into?" Rose asked already knowing the answer.

"Exploded into them. I caught that one before the others escaped."

"Was that what was in the van?" Rose asked the Doctor, the Timelord nodded.

"I guess so. This," he pulled the Y shaped devise out his pocket and help it out. Jack took it to study it, "Like my Timey Wimey Detector...but more like a...Spacey Wasey detector."

The humans chuckled at the Doctors thinking face, Rose quickly sobered and looked at the fat creature, "Did that...those things kill her?"

Jack shook his head, "No, I don't think so. The pills," Jack pointed at the box of pills sitting on the controls next to him, "I found them in her cupboards, had a look after Donna left."

"_Donna? No, it couldn't be...could it?"_

The Doctor didn't seem to notice the name; he picked up the packet of pills, "Have you scanned them?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded, "It does just what Miss Foster said it does, binds the fat together and flushes it away, _but_ what Miss Foster didn't tell us, it comes out the body-without leaving a mark, becoming a living creature, beating heart, 1 kilo in weight _exactly_."

"But it can't _just_ be fat?" Rose asked, "Unless Stacy's bones, organs and whatever were left?" Jack shook his head and shrugged.

"Haven't worked that part out yet, I was waiting for the genius." The Doctor grinned and stepped forward, "No, I mean the other one."

The Doctor frowned but shook his head in amusement. Rose laughed at Jacks teasing as Jack winked at the taller man.


	59. Partners in Crime 2

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, wanted to get it in because you're not getting an update till If you're lucky Saturday, if not Monday.

I can't wait for Torchwood tomorrow. Harry Potter Friday

The Doctor ignored his friends teasing and set to work, he placed his glasses on his nose and pulled out the Adipose pendant and the magnifier, "It seems to be a bio stitch specifically placed in the middle to create..." the Doctor trailed off when he noticed that neither Rose nor Jack were paying any attention, instead they were sitting on the floor behind the captains chair, trading cards. The Doctor coughed loudly trying to get their attention.

"Medicine, top shelf in the 2nd shelf to the right." Rose told the Timelord loudly.

Jack smirked at Rose before turning to the Doctor, "What needs to be done Doc?"

"There's something running up the middle of the building, I need to get in and see what it is. Jack, I might need some assistance. Rose, you can stand guard." He threw her the physic paper and she easily caught it.

"So what did you find? Why'd it take Stacy's bones and organs?" Jack asked hopefully. _**"She never got to dump her boyfriend. Poor Stacy."**_

The Doctor shook his head, "Haven't _exactly_ worked that bit out yet. But I'll work out a plan."

"_**Hopefully."**_

"So back to 'Adipose industries'?" Rose asked standing up slowly and stretching. _"This is gonna be fun."_

"Tomorrow yeah." The Doctor told her with a smirk.

"Of course we'll get to tomorrow in a minute." Jack said.

"In fact tomorrow is almost today."

"I've been living with a Time traveller for...2 or 3 years know and the time travel talk still hurts my head." Rose complained and the men just smirked at her both used to the 'Time Travel Talk' after over at least one hundred years. "We taking this little guy?" Rose picked up the box with the small fat in; it squeaked at being moved so suddenly, _"He's so cute! I wonder if the Doctor will let me keep him? I doubt it...after Sirius...I miss that dog so much! He was so good, and he'd be great after that year...Just would make me smile." _Rose was pulled out her sad thought as she felt the TARDIS bump into a land. _"Huh that was un_ _characteristically calm."_

"We've landed." The Doctor stated walking towards the door. The trio walked outside in silence, but they all had a small smile on their lips just because they were together and not alone. A blue car was parked in the alleyway but the trio didn't think much of it as they walked past that car, back towards the Adipose industries building, through the back door. Luckily this time they didn't bump into anybody in the hallway, the Doctor held out his strange Y-device and Screwdriver looking for the right place, soon enough they found a broom cupboard. "Ah, I think this is the right place."

"As good as any." Rose said sarcastically, she glanced at Jack who looked just as curious as Rose felt, "What's so good about a broom cupboard if you don't mind me asking Doctor?"

"If I'm right; and I usually am. Behind this wall," the Doctor rapped on the wall at the back of the cupboard lightly, "Is the middle of the building and we need to get to that."

"_Course we do."_

"Might take a while to open, Jack gimmie a hand. Rose can you stand guard?"

Jack moved out the way so Rose could leave the broom cupboard, she leant against the wall leaving the door open but she was in a good position to quickly close it if needed. Throughout the rest of the day only 2 guards walked past, both times Rose quickly shut the cupboard door and showed the men her identification. After the first time when Rose re-opened the door Jack was rubbing his arm. "Ow?"

"Sorry," Rose apologized sheepishly realizing the door must have hit Jack on his arm.

"It's alright Rosie, should be healed already."

It took all day for the men to finish and twice Rose told the men she was going to get something to eat, bringing them back a sandwich or pasty, whatever suited her. Using Jack's money of course, the first time the Doctor gave her a small stick with Credits on until Rose reminded him it's the 21st century and Jack gave her a tenner. But eventually the finished came out the cupboard and dusted themselves off; Jack resisted a rude comment that would cause the Doctor to give him a death glare. "Done?" Rose asked, as an answer Jack winked at Rose and the Doctor took her hand.

"To the roof." The Doctor commanded.

"You don't need Adipose pill when you travel with the Doctor." Rose grumbled when she saw the stairs. Luckily they didn't meet anyone on the way up so Rose assumed everyone must have left. _"Apart from Miss Foster I guess."_

They finally made it up to the roof and despite his 900 years the Doctor wasn't a little out of the breath. The humans envied him deeply for that and they breathed hard trying to catch their breath. _**"I've died once for being so out of breath. The Doctor said he's on his 10 regeneration or something didn't he...I wonder how he died the other 8 or 9 times..."**_

The Doctor held the door open for Rose and Jack before locking it with the Sonic. The roof was simple enough; around the side were walls high enough to stop anyone from accidently falling, lights on the back of the wall, a bar in front of the wall and gratings on seemingly random different parts of the roof, air conditioning. To the side was a small ladder going onto a large bucket looking thing that was held up by wires, obviously to clean windows on the building.

The Doctor ran for it and climbed in the humans followed him in and after making sure they were both inside and not about to fall the Doctor pushed a small leaver and they began a slow decent. The Doctor finally stopped it about half way down the building, to the only level that the lights were still shinning inside. The trio examined the room inside, a large office, red floor. A desk with the Adipose sign on, a computer and random trinkets sitting atop the desk, large official looking leather chair behind the desk, small plastic chair in front of the desk.

The door slammed open and two guards holding a dark skinned woman, from the back she had curly hair, Penny Carter, the trio assumed. She was marched forward, followed by Miss Foster. The trio ducked down from the window and the Doctor lent his head to the wall trying to listen, Rose and Jack copied his movements but couldn't hear anything, after a moment they noticed the Doctor had his stethoscope in his ears and against the wall the listen, sitting either side of the Doctor they both lent into try and listen.

The Doctor could hear it all. "You can't tie me up! What kind of country do you think this is?" a woman's voice asked angrily-Penny.

"Oh, it's a beautifully _fat_ country." Miss Foster told her. "And trust me; I've travelled a _long_ way to find a beasty on _this_ scale."

"So come on then, Miss Foster. Those pills, what are they?"

"Well, you might as well have a scoop since you'll _never_ see it printed." Miss Foster told her, obviously _faking_ reluctance. The Doctor carefully moved the listening end on the window where he could hear slightly better. "This is the spark of _life_."

"_**The pills make that fat creature. I knew it!"**_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Penny asked confused.

"Officially the pill attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away." Miss Foster explained patently, "Well it certainly attracts them, that part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanises it to form a body."

"W...what do you mean a _body_?"

"I'm surprised you never asked about my name, I chose it well. Foster, as in _Foster_ mother. And these..." a small squeak like noise came from the room, "Are my children."

"What is it?"

"An adipose, it's called an Adipose."

The trio all slowly rose up to look into the room. They were right, the fat creature was the Adipose, it was the same as the one in the TARDIS.

Jack was the first to notice her, she noticed him at the same moment, "Donna?"

"Jack?" They both said at once, Rose and the Doctor noticed what Jack was looking at and they gasped. Donna Noble was outside the office, her head shown through the window in the door. "Doctor!" Donna over exaggerated her mouth movements. "Rose!"

"What...?" the Doctor shook his head lightly in confusion, he glanced at Jack in a question. _**"How does she know Jack? How does Jack know Donna?"**_

"Oh My God!" Donna moved her head forward and backward with each word.

"How...?" the Doctor asked, not completely sure what he was asking exactly.

"It's me!" Donna pointed at herself as if to prove it.

"We can see that." The Doctor motioned towards the three of them before pointing at his own eyes then Donna. He was using movements to speak and he heard Rose giggled beside's him.

"_I've seen many strange things, but this is the _top_!"_

"Oh, this is _brilliant_!" Donna motioned around the place before holding both her hands in thumbs up gesture.

"What the _heck_ are _you_ doing _there_?" the Doctor pointed at Donna.

"I was looking for you two!" Donna pointed at her eyes and then holding up 4 fingers before pointing at the Doctor and Rose and then held up two fingers.

The Doctor and Rose pointed at themselves, "Us? How?" Rose asked getting control of her giggled.

"I was reading," Donna mimed opening a book and reading it, "On the internet," Donna wiggled her fingers up and down; Rose assumed she meant typing but it looked strange. "And this place is _weird_." Donna moved her hands to lean on her cheeks and wiggled her fingers, the trio all raise their eyebrows, "So I crept along," she moved one hand away from the window and the other moving like feet across the window, the trio were getting more and more confused. "And heard them talking," she used her hand to mime a mouth, "Looked up," Donna down from the window before coming back up, "And you!" she pointed towards them, "And the-" Donna paused as she looked at everyone else in the room, the trio looked and realized that Miss Foster was standing watching them impatiently.

"Are we interrupting you?" Miss Foster asked. The trio turned back to Donna, her mouth was open wide in shock.

"Run!" the Doctor mouthed jerking his head to the side, Donna did as she was told turning to run away, the Doctor pulled out his sonic and looked the door through the window before pointing the sonic up causing the machine to take them back up, back to the roof. Soon as they were up they jumped out the bucket and the Doctor unlocked the doors so they could run down the stairs.

Over halfway down they met Donna on the same landing, "Oh my God!" Donna exclaimed before pulling the Doctor and Rose into a hug. "It's you!" She released them and looked the Doctor over, "You've even got the same suit! Doesn't he _ever_ change?" Donna asked Rose.

"He has a blue one." Rose told Donna beaming at her friend, "Hardly wears it though." "Ladies, _not_ the time." The Doctor quickly put in, glancing down the stairs to see the guards followed by Miss Foster running up the stairs towards them. The Doctor took Rose's hand and Jack grabbed Donna's as they began to run, back up the stairs to the roof. Rose began to hate stairs.

"How do you know each other?" Rose asked as they ran directing the question at Jack and Donna.

"In the office at the printer once and we both went to see Stacy." Jack answered for both of them, "What about you three?"

"Racnoss at Christmas, Donna was there too." Rose told him, shortening the sentences so it took less effort as they ran.

"How did you find us Donna?" the Doctor called behind him to Donna, the Doctor's wasn't even _slightly_ out of breath,

"I thought how'd you find the Doctor? Look for trouble and here he'll be there!"

"You learn quickly." Rose told her with a small smile as they made it to the roof; once everyone was through the door the Doctor locked it with the sonic.

"So I looked everywhere." Donna continued as the Doctor went to the side of the machine and he waved Jack over to give him a hand, "UFO sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I found everything, even that thing about the bees disappearing. I thought, I bet he's connected."

"The bees are disappearing?" Jack asked. _**"Why doesn't that sound good?"**_

"Bees? Seriously? I remember Mickey saying if the bees die, we're dead. But I don't think it was for alien reasons, just something about planets and animals."

"Really? Bee's were rare in my time." Jack told her shrugging.

"Your time?" Donna asked. "What you from the future or somethin'?" Donna was obviously being sarcastic but Jack answered seriously.

"Yep. 51st Century man, from the Boeshane Peninsula."

"A different planet? An Alien from the future, Rose travelling with _two_ space men." Rose chuckled at Donna but Jack shook his head slightly.

"Nope, I'm human. As far as I know, I'm just...wrong."

"More strange than wrong I'd say." The Doctor mused quietly whilst motioning for everyone to get in the bucket before climbing in himself. Jack couldn't stop his grin at the Doctor's change of hearts. _**"He doesn't think of me as **_**wrong**_** anymore...thank you."**_

"Come on Donna." Rose called realizing Donna hadn't climbed in the bucket yet.

"What in that _thing_?" Rose and Jack sniggered.

"Yes 'in that thing'." The Doctor ordered rolling his eyes.

"But if we go down in that they'll just pull us back up again. Anyway, will it hold four of us?"

"I don't see why not." Jack muttered.

"Miss Foster won't be able to control this anyway." The Doctor explained, "Unless she has a sonic devise and I _seriously_ doubt that she does."

Donna reluctantly climbed in, to stand between Jack and Rose. The Doctor pressed the leaver and the four of them were slowly lowered down, it was crowded with four of them in the small bucket but they fit, just. If felt too slow as the ground slow came closer and closer but they were still only halfway down when they began falling.

The bucket suddenly fell from under their feet, falling fat down to the floor, the momentum made everyone have to hold onto the sides as they fell to an almost sitting position, Rose on the Doctor, Donna on Jack. The Doctor managed to get the Sonic and point it up toward the machine on the roof, jerking the bucket to a stop. Everyone groaned in slight pain.

"Sorry." Donna murmured to Jack, but she didn't seem to be in a hurry to stand up as Rose helped the Doctor stand. _"Hmm, Donna and Jack...cute couple."_ Rose held out a hand prompting Donna to stand and helped her up, over Donna's shoulder Rose winked at Jack who smirked.

When they all stood they were slightly below an office window, the Doctor pointed the sonic at the window, "We can get it through the window. Get it open!" It wasn't working. "She's deadlocked the building." The Doctor told them annoyed.

Donna bent down and picked up a spanner. "Smash it then!" She told them and hit it hard with the spanner; it didn't even crack the glass. Jack tried hitting it with the butt of his gun but that didn't work either and Rose grabbed a pole as the Doctor hit the glass with his arm.

Nothing was working; the glass was too thick and strong. Donna heard a noise above them and looked up, the cable closest to her and Jack was burning in just one spot and she could she and arm holding a short stick.

"She's cuttin' the cable!" Donna yelled in warning, everyone looked up but they were too late, it snapped in half. Jack fell first and didn't hold on in time they tried to ignore the sound of him hitting the floor below and struggled not to look. Donna fell next, but she grabbed hold of a small metal pole attached to the wire, Rose fell next and only just grabbed onto Donna in time and the Doctor just managed to stop himself from falling.

"Hold on!" The Doctor called down to them helplessly.

"I am!" Donna shouted back, and despite her position Rose couldn't help but laugh. _"Donna's back. The Sassy Ginger, I wonder if she wants to come with us. Will the Doctor let her? Rose not the time!"_

The Doctor tried pulled the cable up, but it was too heavy with two extra people holding on, "Look out!" Rose warned looking above him at Miss Foster.

The Doctor looked up and noticed Miss Foster was cutting the next Cable, _**"She's got a sonic, I have a sonic...let hope this works." **_The Doctor waited till he could see Miss Foster's hand and she was cutting the cable, the Doctor pointed his sonic upward and pressed the button giving Miss Foster a start and she dropped her sonic. Leaning backward and hold on, the Doctor caught her sonic with one hand, _**"I hope Rose saw that." **_It was a sonic pen, _**"Well, Rose and Jack can fight over this one. When Jack wakes us that is."**_ The Doctor placed it in his mouth after putting his own in his pocket and climbed so that he was standing on the edge of the bucket and opened up the window above them. He quickly counted the floors down till he reached Rose and Donna and ran down the floors and quickly as he could. It took only and minute and he finally reached the right floor. Miss Foster's office. _**"Why am I surprised?"**_

The Doctor ran to the window seeing Rose's face smiling through it while holding on tightly to Donna's legs. "Is _anyone_ gonna tell me what's going on?" a voice asked, the Doctor glanced and saw Penny still tied to the chair.

"What are you? Journalist?" the Doctor asked as he opened the window.

"_Yes_."

"Well make it up." The Doctor told her as if it was obvious; once the window was open the Doctor grabbed Rose around the waist and pulled her in. She gave him and quick peck before they turned to Donna and the Doctor grabbed her legs.

"Get off!" Donna yelled.

"I've got you!" The Doctor shouted grimacing as she kicked him, "Stop kicking." It took a minute but Donna finally let go and the Doctor and Rose awkwardly pulled Donna into the office. "Here we go again!" the Doctor said grinning and turned to leave, Rose following but Donna didn't.

"I'm sorry." Donna said and the couple turned to her confused.

"What for?" the Doctor asked.

"Your friend...Jack...he..." Donna trailed off, as often as she will speak her mind; it was hard to say it.

"He'll be fine." The Doctor told her, "Come on." With that the Doctor ran out the room, Rose and Donna following behind.

"OI!" Penny shouted as they left the room and the Doctor turned back.

"Sorry." He used Miss Foster's sonic to untie Penny. "Now do yourself a favour and get out." The Doctor quickly ran back out the room catching up with Rose and Donna.

"What do you mean; he was splattered on the floor!" Donna yelled wondering if she was wrong about them, they didn't care about anything or anyone.

"_Oh, that's gonna be a horrible one."_ Rose grimaced, "He really will be fine. He can't die. Can't explain now." They finally made it into the offices on the lower floors, but they had to stop.

Miss Foster and her guards walked towards them.


	60. Partners in Crime 3

**AN: Who has seen Torchwood? And Harry Potter! Wow! Both were incredible! You will not be disappointed with either. Wow.**

***Spoiler Alert* In Torchwood apparently there is going to be a Sex scene between Jack and another man. If you're in America and get it before England please warn me the week it is going to be so I don't watch it with my Dad. Thank you.**

**I saw Gareth Gates in Dartford Festival! It was amazing!**

Miss Foster and her two guards stood a few feet away watching and the guards were holding large guns ready to fire. _**"Ah, well. Found her...not that I exactly wanted to...she found us, which is what she wanted."**_

"Well then," Miss Foster said taking off her glasses and staring at the trio. "At _last_."

"Hello." Donna said waving at Miss Foster.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor added grinning, "This is Rose Tyler and Donna Noble." He introduced pointing out each of the women.

"Off worlders, yes? Judging by your sonic technology." Miss foster asked placing her glasses back on and looked over them, reminding Rose of Dumbledore, without the Grandfather likeness.

"Oh _yes_!" the Doctor began patting himself before reaching inside his pocket and pulling out a pen, "I've still got _your_ Sonic Pen. Nice I like it, sleek...it's sleek." He showed it to the woman.

"Defiantly sleek." Donna confirmed.

"I like it." Rose repeated the Doctor, looking at him significantly, _"I hope he gives me it...though Jack's gonna fight for it isn't he...?"_

The Doctor faintly nodded a small yes and Rose resisted an excited squee as they turned back to Miss Foster, "And if you were to sign your real name, that would be...?" the Doctor asked holding the sonic pen out as if he was writing.

"Matron Kafilia of the five straight and Calsonic Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic class." Miss Foster-Matron told them.

"_That's a mouthful."_

"A wet nurse." The Doctor realized, "Using humans as surrogates."

"_Less of a mouthful."_

"I've been employed by the Adiposian first family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost."

"_**Lost?"**_

"_Lost_? How the hell do you _lose_ a planet? Even the small ones are _big_!" Rose exclaimed, "Or do you mean sucked through a black hole or somethin'?"

"The politics are none of _my_ concern." Matron told them seriously, obviously not caring as long as she got some work, "I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents." She started to smile a very creepy smile.

"What like an outer space _super nanny_?" Donna exclaimed incredulity.

"Yes if you like."

"So...so those little _things_ they're _fat_ yeah," Donna stated, working it out in her head, she turned to look at the Doctor then back at Matron, "Yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her."

"Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick poor things."

"What about poor _Stacy_?" Donna shouted angrily, Rose looked at Donna appreciatively.

Rose glanced up at the Doctor and saw he was getting angry, "Seeding a level 5 planet is _against_ galactic law." The Doctor told her seriously, a warning underlining his voice.

Matrons smile faded, "Are you _threatening_ me?"

"I'm trying to help you Matron. This is your _one_ chance, because if you don't call this off them I'll have to stop you."

"Listen to him." Rose begged, "Seriously, you _need_ to listen to him."

"I don't think so; I _hardly_ think _you_ of all people can stop me." Matron's silent guards lifted their guns to point them at the trio ready to fire.

"_No one ever listens to him..."_

The Doctor stepped slightly in front of the woman. "Hold on, hold on, hold on. One more thing before...dying," the Doctor reached inside his pocket and brought out his sonic screwdriver along with the sonic pen. "Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devises against each other?"

"No." Matron said curiously.

"Nor me, let's find out." The Doctor pressed the buttons and held the sonic devices pointed at each others, a horrible noise emitted from them. High pitched and it felt like someone was punching at their ear drums. It rippled throughout the room and everyone doubled over holding their ears but somehow the Doctor managed to stay standing without covering his ears. Glasses around the room broke into a million pieces.

Simultaneously Rose and Donna pushed the Doctor forward and he released the buttons before quickly turning around running back the way they came. _**"That was a horrible sound!"**_

"You like making high pitched noise's when Donna's around don't you!" Rose told him as they ran, the Doctor grinned back at her.

They ran down into the basement; Rose realized where they were going and quickened her pace as they ran around a corner and the Doctor rushed to the broom cupboard, everything that should be inside was sprawled around the floor outside the cupboard. The Doctor slowly opened the door to see the back wall pushed away to reveal a large metal thing, glowing a green colour; in the middle was a small tube of blue liquid with bubbles inside. Below that was what looked like spanners and bolts al piled one on top of the other. Wires, buttons and leavers set in seemingly random places.

In front of the machine sat a man, his shirt blood stained and ripped. "Hello." He said in an American accent, grinning and waving at them

"_Jack!"_

"Jack!" Rose gave him a hug before pulling back quickly, "Still wet! Erg, thanks Jack."

"I apologise for bleeding Rose." Jack told her sarcastically, rolling his eyes. _**"That was a really painful death...falling off a skyscraper, not gonna try that again."**_

The Doctor grinned at Jack before moving forward to the machine pulling out the sonic pen, "What're you doing?" Rose asked moving to lean against the side wall peeling her pink, now blood stained jump off revelling a TARDIS blue T-shirt with Mickey Mouse printed on the front. Jack glanced at her top and smirked, _**"Rose's wears some interesting tops."**_ Before he turned to stand by the Doctor ready to help, and Donna stood in the open doorway gapping.

"I've been hacking into this all day," the Doctor explained, "The Matrons got a computer call running through the centre of the building, triple deadlocked. But now I've got _this_." The Doctor held up Matrons sonic pen, "I can get into it."

"Need any help?" Jack asked.

"Not yet." Jack nodded and moved to lean next to Rose crossing his arms in front of his chest before looking at his now blooded arms and he told his coat of gave it to Rose who put it on herself, and Jack pulled his shirt and vest off and placing them on the floor, _"Trust Jack. Any chance to strip he'll take it."_ Rose and the Doctor shared a knowing look.

"_**He meets someone new and takes off his top." **_The Doctor shook his head chuckling. Jack smirked knowing what he's friends were thinking, but really he just hated blood on the shirts that he was wearing.

Rose looked up to see Donna gapping at Jack, "Sorry, he likes stripping." She apologised grinning, Jack rolled his eyes at his friends thought.

"You were dead!" Donna exclaimed, "Like _completely_ dead!"

"_**Ah, she's **_**not**_** thinking about me topless. I guess Rose and the Doctor didn't explain."**_

"Not just half dead or a quarter dead?" Jack asked with a sarcastic grin and Donna glared.

"But you were really dead...you've even had blood on your shirts but you don't look hurt?" Donna gestured at Jack's bare chest.

"It's...complicated, I can't exactly die. Well I do die then come back, and I heal quickly. Doesn't stop me bleeding though." Jack gestured at his shirt as if to prove it; Donna nodded wide eyed at his explanation.

"Right." Donna didn't seem to know what to say, she glanced at Rose as if looking for help of what to say.

"It's alright." Rose told Donna realizing the older woman was looking at her, "Its normal...well it's not normal but it is for us, well it's not...but..."

"Rose." Jack said making Rose pause in her babbling and smiled sheepishly at her friend.

"Aren't you cold?" the Doctor spoke up suddenly, the humans jumped forgetting he was there.

Jack shrugged, "Not really." He glanced at Rose who was hugging his coat to herself; it was chilly down in the basement, _**"I'd prefer Rose to be warmer."**_ He looked back at the Doctor and noticed the Timelord frowning and stood up to stand next to him, "What is it?" Jack asked concerned.

"She's wired up the whole building." The Doctor said suddenly interrupting them. He lent down and pulled a wire out the wall next to a heavy looking leaver. "We need some privacy." He pulled out another wire and held the two together. They could see a small electrical current running through one wire to the other and the humans tensed, half expecting the Doctor to be electrocuted. Nothing happened, but down the hall a small shout of pain echoed through, "Just enough to stun them." he added telling the humans that he did not _kill_ them. The Doctor stood back up at looked at the machine, "Why's she wired up the tower block?" the Doctor mused to himself. The humans all looked at it waiting for it or the Doctor to do something.

"What for?" Jack asked suddenly, the Doctor didn't answer, instead he bent down and pulled out a group of wires and he handed them to Jack who was closest. The Doctor took one wire and pointed the sonic pen at the end, the humans watched curiously as he attached it to a part of the machine before taking another wire and doing the same.

Knowing there was nothing to do and getting over her shock Donna moved to sit in Jack's vacated space.

"So, did you tell 'im?" Donna asked Rose quietly, glancing at the Doctor to show who she meant.

Rose smiled remembering Donna's order, 'Tell him. Tell him that you love him' Rose nodded still smiling, "It happened by accident." Donna cocked an eyebrow in question, "Long story short, he turned human and told me that he loves me. He turns back alien and tries to hide from his feelings. Jack punches him-giving him a black eye for weeks, the Doctor tells me he does love me and I told him. Now..." Rose looked up at the Doctor who glanced at her smiling. His sharp ears catching everything that was said, _**"What is Donna tell Rose to do? Admit her feelings?"**_

The Doctor took another wire from Jack, "That punch did hurt though." The Doctor added.

Jack shrugged, "You deserved it."

The Doctor glanced at Jack and then Rose, _**"Jack's right there. I'm glad he did it to, but I can't tell him that, he'd hit me for anything!" **_The Doctor glanced up at Donna, "I thought you were gonna travel the world?" the Doctor quickly changed the subject directing the question at Donna. Rose and Jack grinned at each other easily seeing through the Doctor's defence system.

"Easier said than done." Donna admitted shrugging. "It's like I had that one day with you two and I was gonna change, I was gonna do so much. But then I woke up the next morning...same old life. It's like you were never there." The Doctor bent down and pushed some buttons and used the sonic pen in a small hole on the machine, he glanced up at Donna to show he was listening. "And I tried, I _did_ try. I went to Egypt, was gonna go barefoot and everything," Donna laughed happily to herself before her smile faded, "Then it's all bus trips and guide books and don't drink the water and two weeks later your back at home." The Doctor stood back up and took another wire from Jack. "It's nothing like being with you."

"Egypt with the Doctor is _not_ fun." Rose put in, "Kidnapped by _Ancient_ Egyptians-in the _21__st_ Century. Slept on concrete almost killed in the morning-"

"_Is_ killed in the morning." Jack added grimacing, _**"Head sawed off but not all the way. I'm nearly headless Nick!"**_

Donna stared at Rose, "But yeah it's dangerous but it's also an adventure!" Donna told them beaming, "I must have been completely mad-not _half_ mad," she added with a grin at Jack, "For turning down that offer."

"What offer?" the Doctor asked swapping another wire with Jack and looked up at Donna in question.

"To come with you." Donna stated sounding unsure now; she glanced at Rose who was smiling, _"Another woman in the TARDIS. Fantastic!"_

"Come with me?" the Doctor repeated, shocked.

"Oh yes please!" Donna exclaimed happily and Rose couldn't help but laugh at Donna's way of going around things and she looked at the Doctor hopefully as he looked a bit shocked. _**"Right, Donna wants to come, and judging by her smile, I think Rose wants her to come too." **_But before the Doctor could reply the Machine started beeping at them.

"Inducer activated." A woman's voice said coming from the machine. Everyone stood up straight and looked at the machine crowding around it, the Doctor and Jack closest.

"What's it doing now?" Donna asked.

"_**Please don't say what I think Doctor?"**_

"She's started the program!" the Doctor told them.

"**That's**_** what I was afraid of."**_

"What do you mean? Everyone's losing all their weight or..." Rose asked afraid of the answer.

"The Adipose are gonna get sick." Jack told her knowing if they couldn't stop it, all the million people taking the pills were gonna die. Bone, hair and internal organs converted into Adipose.

The Doctor sat down and immediately began doing anything he could. "So far they're just losing weight but Matrons gonna up to emergency parsoingenisis, a million people are gonna die!" the humans watched helplessly wishing there was something they could do. The Doctor pulled out the pendant and pulled half off, inside was what looked like a small battery, wired up nicely, "This contains a primary signal, if I can switch it off the fat goes back to being just fat!" the Doctor carefully undid the wires with his slender fingers and twisted them around with some wires he had put inside the inducer.

"Inducer increasing." The machine told them a moment later. The Doctor took and step back almost bumping into Rose who stood behind him.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" the Doctor ran a hand through his hair fluffing it up some more, "I need...I haven't got time, it's too far I can't override it." The Doctor lent closer to the machine and looked at the bubbles in the middle helplessly. "They're all gonna _die_!"

"Can't we do _anything_?" Rose asked almost shouting, the Doctor shock his head.

"You said 'I need', what do you _need_?" Donna insisted noting something the other two missed.

The Doctor paused for a minute before turning to glance at Donna before looking back at the machine, "I need a _second_ capsule to override it. But I've only got the _one_, I can't save them."

Jack turned to Donna beaming, _**"Donna had one."**_

Donna grinned at him and pulled out her capsule holding it up high by the Doctor's head, he turned to see what was floating by his Peripheral vision. Once he saw what Donna was holding he grinned at the ginger woman, before grabbing it out her hand and easily opened it up twisting the wires around wires in the machine, next to the first capsule. The machine's green glow faded until it was switched off, the room fell dark. The humans and Timelord all laughed giddily, glad it was over and they stopped it. _**"We did it!"**_

The Doctor turned and hugged Rose tightly and Donna grabbed a surprised Jack in a hug. Rose laughed at Jack's shock, but she didn't blame Donna. _"If it wasn't for the Doctor, or the fact that I think of him as a brother, I'd defiantly go for Jack. He _very_ sexy, brilliant, funny, caring, thoughtful and I _bet_ he's good in bed." _Rose shook her head to rid the thoughts of her brother like friend and pulled away from the Doctor as the whole building felt like it was vibrating. The humans and the Doctor looked around the room looking for the source. _**"Not the Computer call machine..."**_

"What the _hell_ is _that_?" Donna shouted over the noise.

"Spaceship?" Rose suggested.

"The nursery I expect." The Doctor told them, "Matrons nursery."

"When you say _nursery_, you don't mean down by Gresham hill do you?" Donna asked and the Doctor shook his head.

"They'll take all the fat away?" Rose asked and the Doctor nodded, "The one in the TARDIS! It's stuck! I've gotta let it out to be with its family. Gimmie your sonic." Rose held out her hand and the Doctor obediently gave it to her. "Meet you outside in a bit!"

"Be careful!" the Doctor called as she ran out the cupboard and down the hallway back to the fire exit.

"Of _fat_? Of course!" Rose laughed as she ran.

She ran all the way to the TARDIS trying not to step on the fat, she noted everywhere was deserted, everyone inside hiding from the spaceships. Looking up Rose gapped at the size of them; they were huge and just floating above. From Earth she couldn't see much detail but noted there were lots of little windows. Suddenly from each ship a blue beam hit the ground and the Adipose walked toward the beam and began floating upwards towards the ship, _"I thought that was just human version of aliens. Levitation beams, brilliant!"_

Rose quickened her pace trying to reach the TARDIS before the Aliens left.

****************************DOCTOR WHO**************************

The Machine suddenly began to glow green once more, "Tell me it's not working again?" Jack sighed.

"Incoming signal." It told them, the trio looked at each other for a moment until another voice came through.

"Cas a ka li kan."

"Well, should we go and stop them?" Donna asked looking at Jack as the Doctor lent closer to listen. Jack shook his head telling Donna to be quiet as the Doctor listened.

"_**Why isn't the TARDIS converting that to English? Note to self ask the Doctor later."**_

"Instructions from the Adiposian first family." The Doctor explained quietly, "She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post. Oh...oh..." the Doctor said as the voice said something else, "_We're_ not the ones in trouble now."

"What's it saying Doc?" Jack asked.

"_She's_ in trouble. Come on!" the Doctor ran out into the corridor and back the way they came, past the stunned guards lying on the floor. Jack glanced and saw that they were still breathing before following the Doctor as fast as his could. He saw Donna sigh when she realized the Doctor was running up the stairs, Jack grabbed Donna's hand before she reached the stairs and dragged her into the elevator. they soon made it to the last floor and waited as the Doctor caught up, "How'd you do that?" the Doctor exclaimed when he saw them leaning casually against the wall not the tiniest bit out of breath.

"Elevator." Jack told him pointing to the silver doors next to him.

"_**That would have been a better idea."**_

"Ah...come on!" together they ran up the last set of stairs and made it finally back to the roof.

It was incredible the sight, levitation beams with thousands of Adipose inside each one floating up to the ship to be with their families. The trio stopped to watch them fly and Jack shivered as the cold hit his bare chest, the Doctor noticed his shiver and offered him coat, Jack took it thankfully.

"What you gonna do then?" Donna asked once they stopped to watch. "Blow 'em up?"

"No, they're just children they can't help where they came from."

"Oh that makes a change from last time."

"Last time?" Jack asked looking at the Doctor and Donna curiously. _**"He blew something up?"**_

"Racnoss, baby spiders," Donna explained, "He blew 'em up and drowned them. Drained the Themes too."

"That was _you_?" Jack asked laughing, "We all thought it was alien related." The Doctor looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow, Jack rolled his eyes, "I mean _bad_ alien."

The Doctor chuckled and looked up as an Adipose waved at them, the trio waved back, "I'm waving at _fat_?" Donna asked, the men grinned.

"Well as a diet plan it sort of works."

"So does travelling with you. Well, when we _don't_ take the elevator." Jack added and Donna laughed.

"There she is!" the Doctor exclaimed choosing not to the reply to Jacks comment. They ran to the side of the building to see Matron being slowly levitated up. "Matron Kafilia, listen to me!" the Doctor shouted as all the Adipose reached the Spaceship but Matron was stopped hovering just a few feet away from the building.

"Oh I don't think so Doctor. If I _never_ see you again it'll be too soon."

The Doctor growled and looked at the humans angrily, "Why does no one _listen_?" he turned back to Matron and held out his hands, "I'm trying to help, just get across to the roof...can you shift the levitation beam or something?

"_What_? So that you can _arrest_ me?" Behind Matron one single Adipose floated past and looking down Jack saw Rose standing watching it float up, she waved up and Jack waved back.

"Just listen," the Doctor tried to insist, "I saw the Adiposian instructions. They _know_ it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they wanna get rid of? Their accomplice!"

"I'm _far_ more than _that_. I'm Nanny! To all these children." Matron gestured up towards the Spaceship.

"_Exactly_! Mum and Dad have got the kids now! They don't _need_ Nanny anymore!" the Doctor shouted.

Matron glanced at the Doctor and he saw the realization cross her face just as the beam switched off, she looked up at the ship and Jack half expected her to hold up a 'Help' post.

She didn't, instead she just fell, screaming until she hit the ground and unlike Jack she _wouldn't_ survive. Donna turned into Jacks side and he hugged her close. The Doctor looked down to see her mangled body and Rose staring in shock and disgust before turning around and being sick in a bush. The Doctor and Jack wanted to go down a comfort her but first glanced up to see the Adipose ship leaving in a flash of light. With that they ran back into the building and down the elevator, as they left the building they were met by police and paramedics taking Matrons body. They saw Rose speaking to a police officer, when she saw the Doctor, Jack and Donna she excused herself and ran to give the Doctor a hug.

"You alright?" the Doctor asked concerned. _**"She didn't need to see that."**_

"Yeah, I've seen worse." Rose told him thinking of the year that never was.

Once they separated Penny, still tied to a chair came walking towards them. "Oi, you four! You're just _mad_!" she stated, "Do you hear me? _Mad_, and I'm gonna report you for..._madness_." with that she ran past them down to steps to the police.

"_Well, that was interesting."_

"See some people just _can't_ take it." Donna said. The trio nodded agreeing, "And some can!" Donna grinned at the Doctor hopefully as he looked at her. "So then, _TARDIS_."

"Right, yeah." The Doctor took Rose's hand and Jack took Donna's and they jogged together, back towards the TARDIS. It was only a short way but once they made it Donna gasped and pointed at the blue car parked not far from the blue box.

"That's my car!" She stated. "That is like..._destiny_!" she moved to the boot of the car and opened it up as the trio glanced from the car to the TARDIS in wonder. "And I've been ready for this. I packed ages ago just encase." She opened the boot and inside where loads of bags, suitcase's and boxes sat waiting to be used. "'cause I though hot weather, cold weather, _no_ weather." She gave Jack a brown bag, Rose a red flowery one and the Doctor a blue and white stripy hat box.

"You have a hat box." The Doctor stated looking at it.

"Planet of the _hats_! I'm ready!" Donna managed to get all the stuff out the back and on the floor; she was grinning as she shut the boot and locked the car. Rose looked at the Doctor hopefully.

"_**Planet of the hats...that's a new one..."**_

"_Let her come! Please!"_

Rose put the bag Donna gave her down on the floor and ran towards the TARDIS to open the doors as the men and Donna brought the suitcases towards the TARDIS. "I don't need injections do I?" Donna asked as they walked, "You know like when you go to Cambodia? Is there any of that?"

"I haven't had any." Rose told her as Donna neared the TARDIS, "Whenever I get ill he cure me easily. Apart from a cold, that never seems to get a cure."

Donna laughed and lifted a couple of bags, "Well then, let's go?" Donna pushed past the man and went into the TARDIS taking her bags with her.

"I've never had anyone invite themselves to my TARDIS." The Doctor murmured to Jack as they took the bags into the TARDIS and set them down. Jack chuckled at the Doctor but knew the Timelord didn't mind it. _**"He used to be so alone, now three companions in the TARDIS. I bet he secretly **_**loves**_** it."**_

"Hold on!" Donna dropped the bag she held, "Car keys! I've got my mum's car keys! Won't be a minute!" Donna ran off down the road, the trio watched her go in wonder.

"Are you ok with her coming?" Rose asked the Doctor expectantly, the Timelord grinned.

"Of course." Rose laughed and grabbed the Doctor into a hug.

"You know now there's _two_ women we're gonna out vote you!" Rose told the men as she released herself from the Doctor's arms.

"Technically it'll be a tie." Jack told her, but Rose raised an eyebrow telling him that women will always win, "Right...damn...Doctor, you sure Donna can come?" Rose laughed and pushed him into the TARDIS closing the door but not locking it. Jack gave the Doctor back his coat as they made it into the warm TARDIS.

Rose sat down on the chair, Jack climbed up the ladder to sit on the side bit above them and the Doctor leant against the controls facing the doors. The door opened up and Donna came into the TARDIS, "Off we go then!"

"Here it is, the TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the out-" the Doctor began but Donna interrupted him to the amusement of the other two humans.

"Oh I _know_ that bit!"

"So..." the Doctor said after a moment, "Whole wide universe. Where'd you wanna go?"

"Oh I knew exactly the place." Donna told him confidently as Jack joined them by the controls and sat down next to Rose.

The Doctor rose an eyebrow, "Which is?"

"Two and a half miles that way." Donna pointed off to the left. The Doctor's eyebrow rose higher. "My Granddad." She told him, "He would love to see us in the TARDIS!"

The Doctor nodded, "Of course." Turning around the Doctor set the co-ordinates and the TARDIS flew up through the sky, "Open the door!" The Doctor ordered and Donna did as she was told, as soon as the door was open she began waving madly. The man down on Earth looked through a telescope before waving back, he looked like a small bug from so high but he could obviously see them as he began jumping up and down in excitement.

The trio joined Donna by the door and waved at Donna's granddad the Doctor moved to press a button and the TARDIS flew off into the vortex.

"I'll show you a room!" Rose said after a minute grabbing Donna's arm and led her into the corridors, "Bring her bags will you?" she called back to the men.


	61. Fires of Pompeii 1

**AN: We've reached the 500 mark reviews! Wow. I **_**never**_** expected I'd get that many. Thank you everyone who read and reviews.  
Bad-Wolf-Jen  
Lozzy035  
JollyRoger1  
98penguin  
Saiyan Videl fan 99  
Gohan Videl fan 489  
thedarkpokemaster**

**MythStar Black Dragon**

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori**

**10Whovian**

**Pachysam**

**Don77  
They're the regular reviewers, sorry if I missed you out if you are a regular. Thank you everyone.**

_**The Doctor  
**__**Jack  
**__Donna  
__Rose_

In her room Donna had gotten changed into a long purple top and a pair of black leggings while the men went back to the control room and Rose waited outside the door for Donna so she didn't get lost on the way back.

Rose grinned at the older woman as she met Rose outside the door and they started walking back. Donna was looking around taking in every crook, corner and cranny of the TARDIS in wonder. Donna still couldn't believe she was there, in the TARDIS, with the Doctor and Rose and Jack. She couldn't believe she had her own room. She couldn't believe how big the small blue box really was. She felt like she was in a dream and had to keep pinching her arm slowly getting a red mark where she kept pinching the same spot. _"Wow. Wow. Wow. This is _brilliant_! He's letting me come, I wasn't sure the offer was still on, but it is and I'm here!"_

They soon made it back and the men smiled at the woman, "So, where to now?" Rose asked brining Donna out of her thoughts.

"Everywhere, _anywhere_."

"I've got _just_ the place!" The Doctor shouted, everyone looked at him in question but instead he just winked and turned to the controls and immediately began his regular running around the controls, pressing buttons, pulling leavers shouting at Jack to do the same.

"You may want to hold on to something." Rose warned Donna. Donna looked around for something to hold before finally grabbing hold of the back of the Captain's chair as the TARDIS went mad. Jack hadn't found anything to hold onto in time and was flung across to room landing on the ramp by the door; he stood up quickly and grabbed the rails with one hand, rubbing his head with the other. _**"Ow. That one **_**hurt**_**."**_

"Alright Captain?" The Doctor called, Jack held his right hand in a thumb up gesture.

"What's wrong with her?" Rose shouted over the noise as the TARDIS jerked them around worse than usual.

"I think she wants to throw a party for our new guest!" the Doctor yelled back pulling down a leaver by the screen and the TARDIS finally fell silent, no one dared to let go for a moment all looking at the Doctor only letting go when he did, "We're here!" the Doctor announced un-necessarily.

"Where's here?" Donna asked glancing towards the door. The Doctor winked and motioned for Jack to go first. Jack opened up the door glanced around only to see a grey curtain in his way, he pushed it out the way and past it holding it up to allow the other through. He grinned when he realized where they were.

"Ancient Rome!" the Doctor announced as he made it out the TARDIS and past the curtain, they had landed in a large market full of people buying and selling. Hay scattered on the ground, men and women wearing togas. "Well technically to them it's new Rome."  
"New, new Rome?" Rose asked him and the Doctor laughed softly. _"New, new Doctor."_

"Just one new Rome sadly."

"Oh my _God_," Donna interrupted obviously not listening, "It's...so _Roman_!" Donna spun around and almost hitting Jack who had stopped to check out one of the men, "This is fantastic! Thank you!" Donna grabbed the Doctor into a tight hug. Once they separated Donna spun around again, seemingly trying to look at _everything _at once. When she had stopped spinning they started slowly walking forward through the crowd. "I'm here! In Rome. Donna Noble in _Rome_. This is just _weird_; I mean everyone here's dead!"

"Ah, you're a happy one aren't you?" Jack stated causing to Donna rolled her eyes as she turned to look at them. She opened her mouth to say something but saw something over their shoulders and changed what she was about to say.

"Hold on a minute, that sign over there's in English." Everyone turned to see a sign saying 'Three Avocados for one' in English, "Are you 'aving me on? Are we in Epca?" Donna asked sagging slightly in disappointment.

"That _is _in Roman or Latin or whatever," Rose told Donna, "It's the TARDIS, gets inside your head and makes it English. Don't worry 'bout it being inside your head, first time he told me I freaked out." Rose couldn't help but smile at the memory, her first trip with the Doctor and he took her to the end of the world.

"Also changes speech to English." The Doctor added, "Or changes our English to Latin."

"You mean, we're talking Latin?" Donna asked, the trio nodded, "So everything I say, I'm saying in _Latin_?" Donna asked again grinning at the thought.

"_**We need the TARDIS translation in Torchwood sometimes."**_

"What if I said something in _actual_ Latin? Like Veni, vidi, vici, Dad said that when he came back from football. If I said Veni, vidi, vici to someone what would it sound like?" Rose looked at the Doctor in question; she had vaguely wondered that a few times she just never thought to ask.

"I'm not sure." The Doctor told her shaking his head in amusement, "You do half think of difficult questions don't you?" The Doctor started walking again and the humans quickly followed.

"I'm gonna try it!" Donna told them purposely walking past the Doctor and towards a tall curly haired man who stood in front of a stall, the other three stood not far behind to watch.

"Afternoon Sweethear'. What can I get 'cha my love?" the man asked.

"_He speaks English in Latin!"_

"Veni, vidi, vici." Donna said to him.

Instead of answering his face scrunched up in confusion. "Huh? Sorry?" He moved his hands around in a gesture to show his confusion, "Me _no_ speak Celtic." He said loudly as if she was deaf just because she spoke another langue. "No can do missy."

"Yeah." Donna said simply before re-joining the group. "What's he mean by _Celtic_?"

"Welsh. You sound Welsh." The Doctor nodded, "Well that's something."

"Ianto taught me some Welsh," Jack mused to himself but the other listened in, "Like Cariad." Jack saw the Doctor's wince at Jack's pronunciation. "I've lived in Wales for over a _Century_ and I can't seem to get the Accent right."

"You've been living in Wales for a Century?" Donna asked as they began to walk away. "But you're only...what 30?"

Jack shook his head with a small smile, "One hundred and forty...five. I _think_, started to lose count at the 100 mark."

"You're over _100_?" Donna almost shouted.

"Shh, best not announce it to the world." Rose warned her quietly, Donna nodded sheepishly. "Anyway, he's younger than the Doctor."

"How old are you then?" Donna asked the Doctor who glanced at Rose exasperated.

"903." The Doctor told Donna who gapped for a moment. "Not a problem is it?"

"No, no, it's just...you look so _young_!" the Doctor looked at Donna and for the first time the Ginger woman _really _noticed his eyes, "Apart from your eyes..."

"Yeah, I get told that a lot." They walked in silence for a few moments all looking around in wonder at the new place. Even the Doctor.

"_Hold on, everyone's wearing togas. We're not..."_

"Don't we look a bit odd?" Donna asked, "Our clothes I mean, they're not dresses."

"Toga's." Jack corrected. "And no one's look at us like we're strange so guess not."

"The Doctor looks _hilarious_ in one." Rose told them laughing at the memory.

"You've seen in _him_ a toga?" Donna and Jack asked simultaneously looking at Rose shocked, Jack glanced at the Doctor and tried to imagine him wearing a toga, the image he got made him chuckle. _**"Brilliant. The Doctor in a toga. I would pay**__**to see **_**that**_**."**_

"Yep." Rose popped the 'p' similar to the way the Doctor does, "Came here before 'cause we found a statue of me from Ancient Rome in a museum. Got turned into stone myself, so did he. After it all ended, I found out he left me as stone while he went off to see Michelangelo and sculpt me."

"Only for a few hours." The Doctor argued.

"Months for _you_!" Rose argued back, eyebrow rose in challenge.

"It is a good statue though." The Doctor shrugged, Rose agreed with a small nod.

"Your right there." Rose's eyes widened in panic suddenly, "When are we now? We're not gonna bump into ourselves are we?" Rose asked suddenly concerned, looking around as if expecting to see her and the Doctor running towards them.

"I don't think so." Jack said loudly, his voice shaking. _**"I **_**defiantly**_** don't think so. Not if they were in Rome." **___The trio turned to look at him in alarm at the sound of his voice.

"_Jack sounds terrified, not good."_

"Jack?" the Doctor asked, Jack just pointed forward, into the distance and everyone turned to see what he was pointing at.

"Aint there 7 hills of Rome?" Donna asked as the whole street rumbled a small Earthquake rumbling around them. Everyone moved around stopping their thing from falling as if they were used to it by now. A few crashes sounded around them.

In the distance sat a large mountain, grasses move of the way up, but the rest was rocky, black smoke drifted casually from the top of the mountain and Rose gasped when she realized what it was. _"Crap."_

"One mountain," Donna was saying as she started to understand, "With smoke...which makes this-"

"Pompeii and its _volcano_ day." The Doctor confirmed everyone's thoughts.

"Come on." Jack grabbed Donna hand pulling her away while the Doctor took Rose's and they ran, back the way they came, back to the TARDIS, back to safety. They felt people staring at them but didn't care as they ran. They finally got back to the thin grey curtain and the Doctor pushed it aside to revel...an empty space and pots on shelves on the wall.

"_Crap. Where the _hell_ has the _TARDIS_ gone?"_

"You're kidding." Donna uttered in alarm. "You're not telling me the TARDIS is _gone_."

"Ok." The Doctor nodded as Jack turned and jogged away from the space the TARDIS was meant to be, Rose saw him talking to another man that Donna had been talking to earlier.

"Well, where is it?" Donna asked looking at the Doctor knowing he didn't know but couldn't help but to hope that he did know.

"You told me not to say." The Doctor answered simply. _**"I wish I knew."**_

"Oh don't get clever in Latin."

"The man over there said he sold it." Jack told them as he re-joined them, "To some guy call Caecillius, on Fos street."

"Come on then!" the Doctor ordered, Jack turned around and began running down the road Rose following at his side, but Donna grabbed the Doctor's arm stopping him. Rose realized they'd stopped and took a few steps back to join them.

"_**I'll find the way then find everyone else."**_

"Wait, I've just had a thought!" Donna said, "If we found this big sort of amphitheatre thing," Donna held her arms and hands about a foot apart, "We can start there, we can gather everyone together. Maybe get a great big _bell_ or something we could ring. Have they got bells yet?" the Doctor looked at Donna in confusion while Rose realized what Donna was getting at.

"_**A **_**bell**_**?"**_

"What d'you want a _bell_ for?" the Doctor asked not understanding.

"We can't Donna." Rose interrupted shaking her head, "Fix point or something like that aint it Doctor?" the Doctor's eye's lightened in realization and nodded.

"Rose is right, a fixed point in Time and Space. We can't change it."

"Why not?" Donna asked sounding angry, "Isn't this what you do? _Save_ people? Not let them _die_?"

"When we can, _yeah_. When we can't _no_." The Doctor argued back.

"I don't need your permission, I'll do it myself." Donna told them stubbornly.

"You stand in the Market place announcing the end of the world, they'll just think you're a _mad_ old soothsayer!" the Doctor almost yelled at her. Rose put her hand on the Doctor arm telling him to calm down. He did immediately as Rose turned to Donna sadly.

"I'm sorry Donna, _I_ really want to save everyone, and I know _he_ does too." Rose gestured to the Doctor who nodded, "But we just _can't_. It's history. Sometimes things happen that _have_ to happen." Rose explained to the older woman sorrowfully. "Everything has it's time, and Pompeii's time ends tomorrow." Rose told her remembering what Sarah-Jane once said to the Doctor. (RIP Elizabeth Sladen)

"I've found it, Fos Street!" Jack stated as he joined the group once more unaware of tension between the trio. "Come _on_!" he ran back the way he came from and the others followed him running back towards the TARDIS, Donna lagged slightly behind wishing she could try and save everyone but understanding Rose's reasoning. _"Maybe we can save _some_ people."_

They made it to the street and the right house as another earth tremor hit, they entered the house quietly, they didn't have locked doors so it was easy enough to enter un-noticed, the Doctor saw a small statue of a head about to fall and no one but him would get it in time so he reached forward and grabbed it, "Whoa."

Rose looked at the small head statue, _"Probably some sort of God or something." _The Doctor patted the head's cheeks before turning to a tall man in a red cape and golden toga standing beside's them as he was too late to get the statue before the Doctor.

"Thank you kind sir." The man thanked him sincerely. "I'm afraid business is closed for the day, I'm expecting a visitor."

"Well that's me, I'm a visitor hello." The Doctor took the man's hand and patted it a few times before walking slightly down the hallway ready to enter the main room.

"Who are you?" the man asked quickly catching up to the Doctor.

"I am Spartacus." The Doctor answered.

"I also Spartacus." Donna said.

"Me too." Rose said unsure of any other Roman time name.

"As am I." Jack added for the joke of things, _**"Good film that."**___The Doctor glanced at them exasperated.

"A family?" the man asked. _**"Let's go with that."**_

The Doctor nodded, "Yep. That's us, a family. The Spartacus family."

"Ah, well I'm sorry but I'm not open for trading." The man told them suddenly a bit calmer than before.

"What do you trade?" Jack asked as the Doctor stood a slight bit straight to see over Caecillius' head into the main room. A woman with curly ginger hair wearing a long blue toga standing next to a teenage boy, presumably her son who had short curly hair and a red toga. He was sat on the side of a small pond. The room was quite large and held a small tree, some chairs, a table with fruit sat atop it.

"Marble." The man answered, "Nobus Caecillius." Caecillius placed his hand on his chest to indicate himself, "Mining, polishing and design. Thereof, if you want Marble I'm your man." Caecillius grinned at them.

"That's good." The Doctor said pulling out his physic paper and showing it to Caecillius, "I'm the marble inspector."

"_**Marble inspector? Seriously?"**_

"By the God's of commence an _inspection_." The woman, presumably Caecillius' wife, said in annoyance, she quickly pulled the wine cup out her sons hand as he was about to take a sip and lent around him to pour it into the pond, "I'm sorry sir, I do apologise for my son."

"Oi!" her son protested loudly but was ignored by everyone expect Jack who gave him a sympathetic look.

"This is my good wife Metella. I must confess we're not prepared for an in-" Caecillius stated but was interrupted by the Doctor.

"Nothing to worry about I'm sure you've got nothing to hide. But frankly _that_ object," the Doctor pointed to the corner where a large blue police Box sat, the TARDIS, "Looks rather like _wood_ to me." The Doctor walked over to it.

Caecillius walked around his wife to join the travellers as they stood by the TARDIS, Rose resisted the urge to lean on the closed doors as she normally would, "I only bought it today."

"Ah well Cavaet emptor." The Doctor said with a jerk of his head.

"He's gonna keep using Latin phrases isn't he?" Jack whispered to Rose who nodded.

"Defiantly."

"Course his is."

"Oh you're Celtic?" Caecillius asked looked at them as if expecting them to start speaking fluently in Celtic.

The Doctor knocked lightly on the TARDIS ignoring Caecillius' question, "I'm sure it's fine but we _might _have to take it off your hands for a proper inspection." The Doctor told them.

"Although while we're here wouldn't you recommend a holiday Spartacus?" Donna asked. The husband and wife glanced at each other perplexed.

"I don't know what you mean Spartacus?" The Doctor asked with a stern look to Donna.

"_Unless these people are famous for dying, I think save a _few_ isn't a bad idea."_

"Yeah, I'm with Don-Spartacus, a holiday would be nice." Rose added causing Jack to give the trio a bemused look and the Doctor to give Rose a stern slightly angry look.

"Why should we do that?" Caecillius asked befuddled.

"Well the Volcano for starters." Donna told him.

"The _what_?"

"The Volcano." Donna repeated getting more confused looks from the family.

"Oh for _shame_, we haven't greeted the household Gods." The Doctor interrupted them grabbing Donna and Rose's shoulders pushing them towards the far wall. "They don't know what it is, it's just a mountain to them. The top hasn't blown off yet, the Romans don't even have a _word_ for Volcano yet." they reached a wall, a shrine dedicated to a picture of a temple with a man and woman standing either side of it. A small cup with wine in sat in front, the Doctor put his fingers in a flicked it towards the picture. "And Rose I thought you were with me on this?"

"_**What are they talking about?"**_

"With you on what?" Jack asked coping the Doctor in 'greeting the household Gods'.

"Not trying to save Pompeii." Rose explained, "And I _am _Doctor. But does it really hurt to try and save _one family_?"

"_**She's right...saving one family, it can't hurt...they're not famous for their death, at least I don't recognise the name at least..."**_

"Look Doctor," Rose continued, "When I first met you I went to speak to a man called Clive. He suggested that _you_ had told some family _not_ to get on the Titanic. _One_ family. That's _all_ we're asking."

The Doctor didn't have a chance to reply as a voice called throughout the room, they all turned to see a short man holding a scroll and wearing a light grey toga.

"_A slave."_ Rose realized with disgust.

"Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus. Chief Orger of the city government." The slave called out before stepping aside to allow a man in, average sized, in a very light grey, almost white toga, his right arm hidden from view behind the toga with his left handing at his side. He had greying hair and a very stern expression.

"Lucius, my pleasure as always." Caecillius said warmly walking closer to Lucius.

"Quintus stand up." Metella ordered, her son sighed and did as he was told.

"A rare and great honour sir, for you to come to my house." Caecillius reached out his hand as if to take Lucius' but the other man just stared and Caecillius retracted his own hand.

"The birds are flying north and the wind is in the west." Lucius said seemingly randomly.

"Ah, course they are." Jack whispered down to Rose making her grin.

"Right absolutely. That's good is it?" Caecillius asked looking perplexed.

"Only a grain of wheat knows where it will grow."

"_He's even more random than the Doctor."_Rose glanced up at the Doctor seeing his face looked completely serious.

Caecillius gestured for his wife to join him at his side, "There now Metella, have you ever heard such _wisdom_?"

"Never," Metella shook her head and walked past him bowing, "It's an honour."

"Ah pardon me sir I have guests." Caecillius added suddenly and gestured at the travellers, "This is the...Spartacus family."

"A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind." Lucius told them, the humans nodded unsure of what to add but the Doctor replied easily.

"But the wind in felt most keenly in the dark." The humans looked at the Doctor in surprise.

"_**He's more of a poet than he admits."**_

"Ah, but what is the dark, other than an omen of the sun?"

"I conceit that every sun must set, but then the son of a Father," the Doctor gestured at Quintus, "Must also rise."

"Not bad." Lucius nodded, "Very clever sir. Evidently a man of learning."

"Oh yes. But don't mind me; I don't wanna disturb the status quo."

"He's Celtic." Caecillius added in a stage whisper to Lucius.

"We'll be off in a minute." The Doctor continued, smiling at the other group before leading Rose and Donna off Jack leading the way towards the TARDIS.

"I'm not going." Donna insisted.

"Nor am I." Rose added. She looked at Jack hoping he'd back them up but Jack shook his head.

"Sorry ladies but I'm with the Doctor on this."

"But _one _family?" Donna almost begged.

"They're not going to listen to us even if we _tried_." The Doctor told them knowingly as he glanced back at the small family and Lucius to see them pull a red sheet from something. He paused when he realized exactly what that thing was.

"_**Now they shouldn't have **_**that**_**."**_

AN: Sorry if this seems a bit rushed or some of the grammar and punctuation isn't as good. Just wanted to get the beginning of this episode over and done with sorry!


	62. Fires of Pompeii 2

AN: Sorry I've taken so long! I've been helping out at the kids club at my Church last week and been so busy this week. Sorry it's short, just wanted to get one more update in before I go away. No internet for 2 weeks. O.o

The Doctor stopped walking causing all the humans to stop and turn to see what the Doctor was looking at. A large square board leaning on a marble pillar, the design was familiar to all the travellers in the room as they looked it over.

It had lines going up and to the side, before some of them go back up to make a small circle at the top, but other lines were cut off at the side of the board making the travellers think there were other pieces, a puzzle, _**"There's got to be more pieces."**_

"It pleases you sir?" Caecillius asked carefully, afraid of the answer.

"As the rain pleases the soil." Lucius answered, Caecillius looked unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He obviously hoped it was a good thing.

The travellers took a few steps closer to see the board bettered. "Oh now that's…_different_. Who designed that then?"

"My lord Lucius was _very _specific." Caecillius told them sounding very nervous.

"Where did you get the pattern from?" Jack insisted.

"On the rain and mist and wind." Lucius told them simply as if that should make sense.

"_**He was the first person to make a circuit. Not good."**_

"But that looks like a Circuit?" Donna voiced.

"Made of stone." The Doctor confirmed nodding.

"Do you mean to say, you _dreamt_ that thing up?" Donna asked again.

"That is my _job_." Lucius shouted at Donna angrily. "As city orger."

"What's that? Orger?" Rose asked. _"Sounds like Ogre. He's Shrek!" _

"It's is like the Mayor?" Donna asked half sarcastically.

The Doctor laughed nervously, "You must excuse my friends, from…Barcelona." The Doctor turned to look at the confused woman. "This is an age of superstition, of official superstition. The orger," the Doctor motioned towards Lucius who was pointing at the circuit, "Is paid by the city to tell the future. The wind flows to the west, that's the equivalent of the 10 O'clock _news_!"

"They're laughing at us." A voice said everyone in the room turned to see a young girl, wearing a yellow dress; she was very pale and had a yellow ribbon around her right wrist. "Those two, they use words like tricksters, they're mocking us."

"No, no, I'm not. I meant no offence." The Doctor said louder holding his hands up as if in surrender.

"I'm sorry!" Metella said running over to the girl, "My daughter Evelina has been consuming the vapours."

"_**Vapours? Consuming? Doesn't sound too good."**_

"By the God's mother, what have you been doing to her?" Quintus shouted. It was obvious he was concerned for his sister.

"Not _now_ Quintus!" Caecillius ordered.

"But she's _sick_, just look at her!" Quintus gestured towards his sister angrily.

"I gather I have a rival in this household?" Lucius asked walking slowly towards Evelina, "Another with the gift?"

"_The _gift_? Prophecies of the future?"_

"Oh, she's been promised to the sibylline sisterhood." Metella explained, "They say she had _remarkable_ visions."

"_**Sibylline sisterhood?"**_

"The prophecies of women are limited and _dull_! Only the men folk have the capacity for true perception."

"I'll tell you where the winds blowing right now mate." Donna told him calmly and the other three struggled not to grin at Donna's commenting. Lucius did not seem to find it funny as he glared at Donna. The room began shaking, a low-on-the-scale earthquake.

"The mountain of God mark's your words. I'd be careful if I were you." Lucius warned. The humans resisted a shiver at the power in his words.

"You said _consuming_ the _vapours_, doesn't sound good." Jack directed the question at Evelina, changing the subject before Donna added something worse.

"They give me strength." Evelina was leaning heavily on her mother as she spoke.

"Doesn't look like it to me." The Doctor added shaking his head slightly, noting her she needed her mother for support and how pale she was.  
"Is that your opinion, as a _Doctor_?" Evelina questioned. The humans stared in disbelief.

"_**She can't know **_**that**_**."**_

"I beg your pardon?" the Doctor asked suddenly very worried but Jack detected a hint of amazement.

"Doctor, that's your name." Evelina continued.

"How do you know that?"

She ignored his question and turned to Rose and Jack, "You two, something's not right, I can feel it." She shook her head as if trying to shake off whatever wasn't right.

"_**We're wrong? Me maybe, but **_**Rose **_**the Doctor would know is she was...'wrong', wouldn't he?"**_

"_The Doctor said Jack's wrong, but he never said about me. Would he have left me if I was...wrong?" _Rose turned to look at the Doctor hoping he'd give her some sort of answer; he wasn't looking at her, he was staring at Evelina, frowning as he listened to her talk. Evelina looked at Donna, "And you, you call yourself no one." Donna opened their eyes wide in shock.

"Now, now Evelina. Don't be rude." Metella scolded her lightly.

"_**You don't tell her 'not to be rude' when she calls me and Rose wrong."**_

"No, no, no, no, talk." The Doctor edged her on wanting to find out exactly how much Evelina knew.

"You all come from _so_ far away." Evelina continued, she looked like she was in a trance and couldn't stop even if she wanted to.

"A female soothsayer is inclined to invent all _sorts_ of vagaries." Lucius' interrupted, he sounded angry.

"Oh not this time Lucius. I _reckon _you've been out soothsaid." The Doctor told the man seriously.

"Is that so," Lucius continued, "Man from Gallifrey." All the travellers turned to Lucius in astonishment.

"_**He **_**can't**_** know **_**that**_**."**_

"What?" the Doctor stuttered. The room began to shake once more but no one paid noticed, everyone's attention was focused on Lucius and the Doctor as they spoke.

"Strangest of images. Your home is lost in...Fire is it not?"

"Doctor, what are they doing?" Donna asked her voice was shaking; the Doctor didn't get a chance to reply as Lucius turned to her.

"And you, daughter of...London."

"How does he know that?" Donna interrupted.

"This is the gift of Pompeii! Every _single _oracle tells the truth."

"That's _impossible_." Donna told him shaking her head.

"_Not impossible, just...unlikely."_

"Doctor," Lucius continued ignoring Donna, "They are returning."

"They? Who are _they_?"

"And you, Daughter of London. There is something on your _back_." Donna's eyes widened and she turned her head wildly from side to side trying to look; Rose stepped back but shook her head.

"No there isn't." Rose told Lucius firmly getting his attention.

Lucius stared at Rose, before glanced at Jack then back at Rose, "The Wolf will be back." Rose looked at the Doctor wide eyed; the Doctor looked at Rose and Jack, searching their eyes, as if searching for the answers. _"The Wolf...it can't be though..."_

"When?" Jack stated.

"Captain...Harkness, no..." Lucius frowned staring at Jack, "From the Boeshane Peninsula, am I correct? Yes. You will see him again."

"_**Harkness **_**isn't**_** Jack's name? I've always known he wasn't **_**really **_**a Captain but has he lied to us all this time?"**_

"Who?" Jack asked frowning, "Who will I see again?"

"_**Grey?"**_

Before Lucius could reply Evelina continued getting everybody's attention once more, "Even though the word Doctor is false," She slowly began walking forwards towards the travellers who all stood close together, Jack and the Doctor slightly in front of the woman. "Your real name is hidden, it _burns _in the stars. In the _Cascade_ of _Medusa_ herself. You are a Lord Sir. A Lord of Time." The Doctor's eyes widened further just as Evelina collapsed on the floor. Jack who was closest caught her before she hit the floor and gently lay her down.

"Evelina!" Metella yelled concerned running forward as Jack felt for her pulse, he looked at the Doctor and nodded, confirming that she's alive.

Metella bent down by her daughter, "She's ok." Jack told her panicking mother and brother, "Just fainted," Jack slowly lifted Evelina into his arms picking her up, "Where do you want me to take her?"

"Um...this way please." Metella left the room and Jack followed carrying Evelina and Donna followed Jack. Rose stayed behind with the Doctor as Caecillius apologised to Lucius and led him out along with his slave.

"_He knew all of that. But..._how_?"_

"How did they know all that?" Rose whispered to the Doctor as the others left the room. "Soothsayers only know the _future_ don't they?"

The Doctor nodded, "_Exactly_. But they shouldn't know about me."

"But the future that means, she said-"

"I know." The Doctor nodded again trying not to think about what that could mean.

"Is that bad though? I mean, it did save you, Jack _and_ the Earth."

"I don't know." The Doctor told Rose honestly as Jack, Caecillius and Quintus came back into the room; Quintus walked past the Doctor and Rose to go to another room and they heard him pour a drink. Wine most likely.

Jack immediately caught the Doctors eye before looking away just as quickly before doing the same to Rose, "Donna's talking with Metella." He looked at the Doctor but avoid his eyes at all cost's knowing what the Doctor was going to say.

"He didn't know your name." The Doctor stated waiting for an answer from Jack.

Jack sighed and sat down in front of the small pond, _**"I've got to tell them."**_ he took a deep breath before looking right into the Doctor's eye. "Captain Jack Harkness _isn't_ my name."

"What is your name?" Rose asked softly, sitting down next to him, _"Am I the only one in the TARDIS using my real name? I'll have to ask Donna if that's her real name."_

"You tell me." Jack shook his head, "I have no idea, I wish I did. As far as I know my name _is_ Jack. As I've said before, two years were taken from me. And you know I became a con man. Went back to 1941, found out a 'Captain Jack Harkness' had died so I took his name and his rank. I _became_ him. I took the Chula ambulance ship," Jack jerked his head to the side slightly with a small smiled, "You know the rest."

"Why haven't you told us before?" Rose asked feeling a little hurt.

"When you met me I was a con man." Jack told them seriously, "Before that I was worse. I'd kill for almost no reason. I was a criminal, a coward and an idiot. I met you two and I became better, I want to forget what I _was_ and remember what I am now."

"Thank you." The Doctor said softly. Jack nodded understanding the sincerity in the Doctor's voice. He placed an arm around Rose's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug which she returned gratefully.

*******************DOCTOR WHO********************

"She didn't mean to be rude. She'd ever such a good girl." Metella apologised on behalf of her daughter while un-rapping the bandage from Evelinas arm. "But, when the God's speak through her..." Metella shrugged as if she didn't really know the answer to that."

"What's wrong with her arm?" Donna asked as she saw a grey colouring on her arm underneath the bandage.

"An irritation of the skin. She never complains bless her. We bath it in olive oil every night."

"What is it?" Donna asked again walking closer to get a better look as Metella took the rest of the bandage off.

"Evelina said you'd come from far away," Metella stated, "Please, have you ever seen anything like it?"

Donna stepped closer and gently touched the arm; it was hard and rough when she pulled her hand away what felt like sand came with it. She rubbed her thumb and fore finger together, _"It can't be...can't it? It is. What else could it be?"_ Donna looked at Metella, unsure of how to tell her, "It's...Stone." Donna said finally.

*******************DOCTOR WHO********************

Caecillius came back into the room, it had gotten dark while they spoke and Caecillius began lighting candles around the room. When he was done the Doctor turned towards him, "Where do the vapours come from?" Caecillius looked bewildered for a moment before answering.

"Uh, from here." Caecillius lead them to a small grating in the floor smoke rising from it. The Doctor reached forward and pulled the grating off.

"Different sort of hypocaust!" the Doctor stated as he looked down ignoring the hot steam as it hit his face. Rose jerked back not expecting it to be as hot as it was. _"Whoa, that's _hot_!"_

Caecillius nodded proudly. "Oh yes, we're very vast in Pompeii. In Rome, they're still using the old _wood_ burning furnaces." Caecillius said it like it was insulting to even _think_ like that. "We've got _hot_ springs, coming from Vesuvius itself."

"Who thought of that then?" the Doctor asked already knowing the answer.

"Soothsayers." Caecillius answered after a moment, "After the great Earth quake 17 years ago an awful lot of damage."

"I remember." Jack murmured nodding. _**"Horrible. Rumble, buildings collapsing, fires from oil lamps falling..."**_

"You were there?" the Doctor asked Jack curiously.

"Yeah, one of my first missions."

"Why didn't you move away?" Rose interrupted before Caecillius asked why Jack was on a mission.

"We rebuilt." Caecillius answered as if it were obvious. "Some left but most of us stayed." The Doctor bent over the hypocaust in the ground and looked down, below was just rock and stone. A noise came below. An inhuman roar. _**"A beast below?"**_

"What's that noise?" the Doctor asked sitting up slightly.

"I don't know." Caecillius answered honestly. "It happens all the time. They say the God's of the underworld are stirring."

"But let me guess, after the Earth quake, that's when the soothsayers started making sense?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh yes, very much." Caecillius nodded.

The trio shared a significant look, all thinking the same thing. _**"Aliens."**_

"I mean they've always been shall we say...imprecise." Caecillius continued. "But then...the soothsayers the orger's, all of them, they saw the truth. Again and again, isn't that amazing? They can predict crops, rainfall with _absolute _precision."

"What about tomorrow? Have they said anything?" Rose asked curiously. _"They should know the whole town's gonna be covered with ash...Shouldn't they?"_

Caecillius frowned, "No...Why should they?"

"No reason." Rose shook her head, "Just...curious."

"_**They don't know? Well if they did, I'd assume most of the town would have left days ago."**_

"But the soothsayers, they _all_ consume the vapours?" The Doctor quickly interrupted.

"That's _how_ they see." Caecillius confirmed nodding.

The Doctor placed his glasses on and looked back down the hole, Rose noticed Caecillius frown at the Doctor's glasses but she chose not to say anything. "Ipso facto,"

"Loogo-" Caecillius began but was interrupted as the Doctor sat up once more.

"They're all consuming this." The Doctor rubbed his thumb and forefingers together, from it fell what looked like dust.

"Dust?" Caecillius asked.

"Small partials of rock." The Doctor placed a bit on his tongue and rolled it around before swallowing; Rose rolled her eyes while Caecillius looked at the Doctor as if he was insane. "They're breathing in Vesuvius."

Caecillius didn't seem to know what to say and just stared silently, Rose stood up first, "I'm gonna go see how Evelina and Donna are getting on." Rose left to room towards what she hoped was Evelinas room.

"I should retire to bed, it is getting late." Caecillius said a few minutes after Rose left. "If you find Quintus he should set you up with a place to stay for the night if you need?"

"That would be lovely thank you sir." The Doctor said genially smiling. Caecillius nodded and walked away from them in the opposite direction to Rose.

"Lucius' house next?" Jack asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh yes. What's he hiding?" The Doctor stood and walked over to the room right next to the main room. It was a small part of the house, fruit on the table and Quintus lay on the chair next to the table, the Doctor and Jack walked over and stood in front of the table. "Quintus my old son," the Doctor began. "This Lucius Petrus Dextrus, where does he live?"

"It's nothing to do with me." Quintus tried to dismiss but the Doctor wasn't stopped.

"Let me try again," the Doctor walked closer and reached behind Quintus' ear and pulled out a gold coin, "This Lucius Petrus Dextrus, where does he live?" Quintus sat up when he saw the coin and sighed slightly.

"Follow me." Quintus led them out the room and silently out the house, picking up a stick with fire, a torch, holding it in front of him as they left the house.


	63. Fires of Pompeii 3

**AN: Just want to say I know, I know, been too long. Sorry was on holiday (Rubbish holiday) I've started school and a job. And yesterday my cousin has got to hospital. So I won't be updating as often now. I know I've written others but those I can write on my Ipod in school lunch times and at the hospital. Sorry this chapter is short I just wanted you all to know I haven't given up on the story!**

Soon after Metella left Rose came into the room, "How's she doing?" Rose asked Donna softly.

"Better, but you should take a look at this." Donna reached forward and carefully lifted Evelinas arm to show Rose. Rose frowned and reached forward lightly touching the grey patch acting as a large bracelet covering part of her arm.

"Is that...?" Rose trailed off looking at Donna questionably. _"It can't be...that's impossible. Although nothings impossible...just unlikely."_

"Stone? I think so."

"Damn...that's...she's...it's..." Rose paused and took a breath, "She turning to stone."

Before Rose or Donna could do anything, Evelina woke up, she starred at the woman for a moment, "Miss Noble, Miss Tyler, I'm sorry."

Donna waved away her apology, "No worries love. Not your fault. God's speaking through ya and such."

"Yeah don't worry about it, learnt a few new things about my men."

"_Your_ men?" Evelina asked confused, "You own them like sla-"

"Woah, no." Rose quickly backtracked, "Figure of speech. Although the Doctor is my..." Rose trailed off once again unsure what the Doctor is to her.

"Boyfriend?" Donna asked with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"_I don't know...I guess but the Doctor doesn't do titles...though his _name_ is his _title_."_

"I guess so." Rose returned Donna smile.

"Would you like some clothes, a new toga so you can fit in a bit more?" Evelina asked suddenly changing the subject.

"Yeah alright. What you got for me?" Evelina slowly stood with the help of Donna and opened a small box reminding Rose of a treasure chest, she pulled out some clothes and handed Donna a long purple toga and Rose a red one.

"Try these."

Both women quickly got changed and spun around to show Evelina. Evelina chuckled.

"You're not meant to laugh!" Donna complained but was happy to see the girl laughing and relaxed.

"Thanks!" Rose grinned and she looked down at herself and wondered if they had any mirrors.

"What'd think, Goodness Venus?" Donna asked twirling once more.

"That's sacrilege!" Evelina scolded but she laughed as she spoke. Donna and Rose grinned at each other.

"Nice to see you laugh though." Donna said and Rose agreed sitting down next to Evelina. "What do you do in ol' Pompeii then?" Donna asked sitting on her other side.

"Got any friends?" Rose asked.

Evelina lightly shook her head, "I am promised to the sisterhood for the rest of my life."

"Do you get any choice in that?" Donna asked, Rose could sense Donna's anger and felt it herself. _"The poor girl, she could act like a proper teenager but instead she has to be some strange soothsayer!"_

"It's not my decision, the sisters chose for me. I have the gift of sight." Evelina didn't sound proud she just sounded like she had accepted that she had to live like this.

"Don't you see anything happening tomorrow?" Rose asked curiously.

"Is tomorrow special?" Evelina asked with a slightly laugh in her voice, Rose smiled and shrugged.

"You tell me."

Evelina closed her eyes, "The sun will rise the sun will set, nothing special at all." She told them shaking her head and smiling.

Rose and Donna exchanged a look, "Well we've got a new prophecy for ya." Rose began; Evelina shook her head and place her hands over her eyes. On the back of each hand was a large eye, Rose was unsure if it was drawn on or grew along with the stone arm.

"Evelina I'm sorry but you've got to hear us out." Donna insisted thinking that Evelina was using the 'I can't see her she can't see me' approach. "Evelina can you hear me? Listen."

"There is only _one _prophecy."

Rose and Donna both stood in front of Evelina but knelt down slightly. "Evelina, tomorrow we know what's going to happen." Rose explained, "You saw that we're from far way, that's the future! And we learnt about tomorrow in _school_. Tomorrow the mountain is going to blow up; clouds of ash will fill the air. Tones of ash and rocks."

"The town will be buried." Donna added.

"That's not true!" Evelina almost yelled.

"I'm sorry." Donna said. "We're _really _sorry, but everyone's gonna die."

"_I understand she doesn't want to believe us, but she should know...she can see the future, why can't she see this?"_

"Get out of town for one day, if I'm wrong come back. But you'll see that we're not wrong." Rose insisted but Evelina shook her head.

"This is _false _prophecy!" Evelina removed her hands from her eyes and glared up at Rose and Donna.

*******************DOCTOR WHO********************

They walked out into the empty street, lit only by torches, following Quintus, it was a 5 minute walk and they walked in silence, the Doctor and Jack glanced behind them every so often, they both felt like they were being followed. They shared a look and nodded, knowing what the other was thinking. _**"Something's wrong here, but what?"**_

They finally rounded a corner and Quintus looked worried, "Don't tell my dad." The Doctor took a small run and lunges onto a barrel as silently as a cat, Jack was impressed. The Doctor pulled open the small wooden door keeping the wind out the house. It creaked as it opened and as the Doctor climbed inside he looked around, no one was there.

"Long as you don't tell mine." The Doctor said as he climbed in. "Pass me that torch." The Doctor reached out and took it from Quintus; he climbed off the windowsill to make space for Jack and Quintus if he wanted to. It was nice marble flooring, a hypocaust sat in the middle of the room steam floating out. The Doctor walked into the room properly and heard Jack then Quintus step through. The Doctor walked around the room looking at the small statues and touching the walls as if looking for a secret passage way, Jack did the same going the other way until they met in the middle right by a light pink sheet hiding something, they glanced at each other before the Doctor handed the torch to Quintus and they pulled the sheet away. _**"How does he know about this? How did he make it?"**_

Behind were 6 circuits all very similar to the one brought into Caecillius' house earlier that day. "Liar." Quintus stated angrily. "He told my father that was the only one."

The Doctor placed his glasses on and looked closer, "Well, plenty of Marble dealers in this town. Tell them all the same thing, get all the components from different places so no one can see what your building." The Doctor explained studying all the circuits.

"Which is what?" Quintus asked.

"The future, Doctor." A voice said behind them. All three twirled round to see Lucius standing in the doorway with two guards behind him, "We are building the future. As dictated by the Gods."

"But they have told you exactly _how_ it goes together have they, the God's of yours?" The Doctor asked carefully watching Lucius' reaction, he was a still and silent as stone. With that the Doctor turned back to the circuit boards, "Jack hold this." The Doctor passed him one of the boards for him to hold and Jack studied it as he held it, the Doctor was moving the other pieces around before he took it away from Jack. A guard moved to stop him but Lucius gestured for the guard to stand down so he could watch. "Leave that one upside down. And what have we got?" The Doctor muttered as he finished, he turned to see Lucius' reaction to it.

"_**Wonder what Tosh would make of that, maybe I could salvage it before we leave, Tosh would love to study it."**_

"Enlighten me." Lucius ordered.

"What the soothsayer doesn't know?" The Doctor glanced out the corner of his eye to look at Jack and knew the Ex Time Agent understood.

"The seed may flow in the breeze at any direction."

"Yeah, knew you were gonna say that." Jack refused to smile at the Doctor's silly joke as the Doctor continued, "_But_ it's an energy convertor."

"An energy convertor of _what_?"

"_**Energy?"**_

"I don't know." The Doctor stated with a huge smile gracing his lips, "Isn't that brilliant? I love not knowing. Keeps me on my toes." The Doctor moved to stand next to Lucius, "It must be _awful _being a prophet. Waking up every morning, is it raining? Yes it is. I said so. Takes all the fun out of everything. But who designed this Lucius? Who gave you theses instructions?" Jack glanced at Quintus, the poor boy looked terrified about being caught and the fact that his father might find out but he also looked confused and interested in what the Doctor was talking about.

"_**You didn't just make them up yourself."**_

"I think you've babbled enough!" Lucius yelled wanting the Doctor to leave know.

"Lucius honestly I'm on your side, I can help."

"You insult the Gods!" Lucius was slow going red with anger and Jack noticed a small vein on his temple pulse as he got angry. "There can be only one sentence, at arms!"

More guards came into the room and draw their swords, the Doctor dodged back to stand besides Jack and Quintus.

"Oh. Morituri te salutant."

"Celtic prayers won't help you now."

"Huh, death by sword surprisingly hasn't happened yet." Jack murmured loud enough for everyone to hear, Lucius shared him a confused look but was distracted as Quintus spoke.

"It was them sir, they made me do it. Sir Dextrus please don't."

"Oh come on now Quintus, dignity in death!" The Doctor told the poor scared boy before turning back to Lucius, "I respect your victory, shake on it." The Doctor held out his right hand waiting for Lucius to shake it instead Lucius just glared at him.

"_**What's he doing?"**_

The Doctor rose a challenging eyebrow, "Come on." The Doctor wiggled his fingers but Lucius didn't react. "Dying mans wish?" The Doctor ran forward and reached inside Lucius' robes before pulling down hard, Lucius cried out in pain as the Doctor stepped back holding a stone arm. _**"Plastic arm, mine and Rose's first meeting."**_

"Be he's..." Quintus trailed off and Jack reached out and touched the arm.

"Stone." Jack finished in surprise. "They're breathing in Vesuvius...So they're..." Jack looked at the Doctor for confirmation, the Doctor nodded.

"They're what?" Quintus demanded.

"Becoming stone." Jack finished.

"Show me." The Doctor ordered staring at Lucius as the man stood up straight and moved his robe to show the rest of his arm, all stone.

"The work of the God's!" Lucius insisted.

With that the Doctor threw the arm at Lucius and the man caught it just in time as the Doctor ran off, Jack grabbed Quintus' arm and pulled him towards the Doctor, the Doctor lightly pushed Quintus to climb out the window before turning back and pointing the sonic as the energy converter, all the marble blocked fell onto the floor and Lucius' yelled out in anger and frustration. "Run!" the Doctor ordered knowing the guards could come after them.

All three of them ran as fast as they could away from Lucius until the Doctor finally stood leaning against a wall. "No sign of them, a bit of Allons-y there."

"But his arm Doctor," Quintus leaned against the wall heavily breathing hard, "Is that what's happening to Evelina?"

The Doctor and Jack shared a look and the Doctor opened his mouth to reply but before he could the whole floor shook and a bang echoed around, "What the hell was that?" Jack blurted looking around.

"_**What the heck?"**_

"The mountain..." Quintus tried, Jack looked up.

"_**Its closer, much closer...those bangs it sounds like a rhythm, a familiar Rhythm."**_

"Doctor," Jack started but the Doctor nodded.

"I know."

"Footsteps." Jack finished.

"It can't be." Quintus shook his head in denial. They looked down the street, baskets of chickens and fruit falling onto the floor with his footstep.

"Footsteps underground." The Doctor clarified before turning around and he began running back to the house, towards Rose and Donna.


End file.
